Just Stay With Me
by consumedbyapathy
Summary: AU/AH. Sometimes when we least expect it, the one thing we never knew we needed walks right in the door... JxB REPOSTED. No longer on hiatus.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This posting is for those who didn't get to read SWM's most recent update and the one coming up soon.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

**_Second Meeting:_**

Bella knew this was wrong.

There could be no doubt left that if she went through with this that she would be the scum of the earth, the very bane of existence.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself. She opened them and moved her trembling fingers to smooth her skirt. She swallowed, her breaths becoming a bit louder as her heart rate started to pick up.

She glanced once more at the clock. The second hand ticked into place, teasing her.

Any minute now.

She could still make it, get up and run the hell out of there, never looking back. Truthfully, she wanted to. The voice of reason in her head was screaming at her in full force to.

She cleared her throat as if she could clear away the guilt nagging at her. Her hand made its way onto the table, gently drumming in anxiety. She forced herself to tune out the warning bells in her brain and focused on the cool, smooth surface. But the familiar temperature underneath her fingertips didn't bring the comfort she sought. Instead, shame flooded her senses, making her heart beat triple.

Her eyes once again flashed up nervously to the clock. The second hand had not moved from its original spot. She swallowed tightly once more. She shouldn't be doing this. This was wrong.

And right on cue, _**he**_ walked in.

The heart that had been thumping out of control seconds earlier now came to a dead stop and leapt into her throat, cutting off her air supply. Frozen. That's what she was and somewhere inside, the word made her cringe.

His eyes scanned the room, searching, until they came to rest on her. His smile was so wide that she was certain it had to hurt.

And hurt it did. The hole that was a permanent part of her anatomy tore open and began to consume her, making her feel dizzy with the remorse that was sure to come.

He sauntered over to her, his eyes never leaving her face.

Her heart started beating again, picking up its rapid pace with no trouble at all. Her breaths, now flowing once again through her free throat, were fast and shallow. She could feel her shirt tighten as her chest heaved to match the rhythm.

He reached the table and slowly pulled out the chair opposite her, exaggerating the movement to match the motion of her lips parting , allowing her breaths to move faster now. He sunk into the chair, his impish grin never wavering, his eyes boring into hers with abysmal intensity.

She felt a tinge of annoyance at his nonchalant reaction. It seemed she bore the brunt of both their consciences, for the tangled intricate web they had woven themselves into. She tried to settle her heart and did her best to furrow her brows and level her gaze at him.

His eyes shined brightly with amusement.

Her frown intensified.

His smirk grew wider.

Her heart stuttered uncontrollably.

He inched forward slowly, placing both hands on the table.

She moved away slightly.

He covered her right hand with his left.

She pulled hers back.

His hand clamped down on hers, ceasing her movement.

Her breath hitched as he pulled her hand towards him, his eyes darkening.

Her frown faltered along with her heart as her eyes met his. "This has to stop." She couldn't do more than whisper it as his thumb had started massaging small circles onto her palm, creating a fire within her.

He shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. His eyes lowered to their joint hands. His other fingers began caressing her skin.

She followed his gaze. "I want this to stop."

He turned her hand over, and brought the index finger of his right hand to trail lightly from her palm, down her wrist to the crook of her arm. She drew in jagged breaths, making his eyes travel back up to her face. His grin grew wider at her half-lidded expression. "No. You don't."

Her eyes slowly met his. "Y-Yes." She opened her eyes fully to look at him, forcing herself to ignore the feelings he was stirring within her. "Yes. I do."

His fingers stopped their teasing of her skin and his smile melted away. He brought his hand up to her cheek, letting the tips of his fingers gently graze across the soft smooth planes. She shivered at the contact, her breath hitching once more. He brought his thumb to brush across her lips. Once. Twice. Her lips parted of their own accord, allowing her to taste his skin as it passed. His eyes darkened even further as he slowly pushed the top of his thumb into her mouth to rest against her tongue. Her teeth grazed the sides of the digit softly. She heard his sharp intake of breath. "No. You don't." His whisper clawed at her heart.

He released her hand and retracted his own. He withdrew his thumb from between her lips and removed his other hand from her face, pulling his arm back with him as he sat upright, and then leaning back into the chair, farther away from her. His eyes bore into hers, watching for her reaction. He had a restrained amused smirk on his face as he waited patiently.

She hated him. She hated herself. And she hated that he was right.

Because as her gaze fell to the golden band adorned by a stunningly, beautifully cut diamond on her left hand, she knew. She couldn't stop. She wouldn't. She would always choose him.

And as her eyes traveled slowly upwards to find his grin wider and his eyes lit up with the fire she loved, she knew. He knew that she would always choose him, too.


	2. Over

**A/N: Okay, so two things. One, I'm going to post these chapters in quick succession today so people who haven't read the update can. I was going to remove the lemons but it really is too much a part of the story and I really just don't have the time to rewrite these chapters to try to make sense of them without the lemons. If I did, I would definitely do it but I don't. Secondly, I will post the link on my profile for the blog posting of this story so it can be reread in its full unadulterated form as soon as I'm done posting all the chapters to it.**

**I always love to hear what people think, good and bad, so please feel free to leave a review. Also, I'm sorry, guys. Every time I re-read this version, I cringe. I did start to edit this story with Samsjazz's help to make it more readable in my mind but I ran out of time. =/ I didn't plan out this story line properly when I started it in the second or third chapter (before that it was only supposed to be a series of illicit lemony one shots while both J & B were married to other people), I only saw the endgame in my head but not how to get there and I let the muse run wild and unchecked. So, I apologize for the overkill of the shore trip chapters that should not have been as many as they were, the sometimes unrealistic parts of the story emotionally and story line wise and for the way I don't express enough regret that Bella has for cheating on her husband. I do try to show it but I don't always succeed in the displaying of the depth of that remorse. I personally do not condone cheating whatsoever, in a marriage or relationship period. This is just fiction for me, playing with that question, what happens when you meet the right person but at the wrong time? Do you follow your heart or stick to doing the right thing? Do you give up everything you've built to be with that person or stay with someone you've already pledged yourself to for better, for worse? So, please accept my apologies and thank you for sticking with this story as long as some of you have. You are way too kind. =) x3**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella's breath sped up faster.

Each time _**his**_ eyes met hers, her heart would race out of control, causing her breaths to shorten and increase their pace. Then she would lower her eyes down to her plate or softly shake her head to clear it of the horrifying thoughts and treasonous desires within, turning to make conversation.

It wasn't a surprise to Bella that her plate was still more than half full. Her nerves were too twitchy and her muscles too tense to worry about something trivial as eating. A perfectly natural reaction to having dinner with your husband, right? Well, dinner with your husband, his boss and her husband.

She stole another quick glance towards _**him**_. His eyes were lit with a fire she had come to know all too well this past month. And just as she was about to turn towards her husband and ask him if he wanted some more wine, she saw _**his**_ tongue slide along his lower lip slowly, seductively, his meaning all too clear. Bella shuddered and felt tingles all throughout her body as she remembered that tongue on her skin, in her mouth, tasting her.

"Bella?"

Bella's head snapped to her name. "Yes?"

She quickly saw _**him**_ trying to hold back his laughter, an amused smirk settling onto his face, before she turned to her husband. She hated him. She really did.

"Sweetie, I was saying that Ness invited us to join her and Jacob at their house down the shore next weekend. Would you like to go?"

Bella's heart faltered. Oh God. Close quarters for a near forty eight hours with her own personal walking temptation? With both her husband and _**his**_ wife there? Bella felt her palms start to sweat, a natural response to her fear. She had become someone she didn't recognize these past four weeks, her behavior shocking and uncontrollable. How was she going to control herself for those two hellish days? Pure unadulterated torture, that's what it was. Though if he ever got them a moment alone…..

"Bella?"

She was jolted from her fantasy at her husband's concerned and insistent tone. She forced a small smile onto her face and batted her eyes at him. Sure enough, the tight line that his lips had formed into relaxed into her favorite crooked smile of his. It always seemed to work when she did that. "Sure, honey. That sounds like fun."

Ness chimed in, "Great. It's settled then. Bella, it will be so much fun. You'll have a great time, I promise."

Bella flashed her small smile at the woman on her right before turning it back onto her husband. She couldn't look at _**him**_. Not yet.

Edward's smile grew bigger and he grabbed her hand and squeezed, lingering there, silently thanking her. She knew this was important to him, how grateful he would be to have her there. She squeezed back. He then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it reverently; a stabbing twinge of guilt tore into her heart at the loving action. He really did love her.

She sighed softly, a mixture of contentment and sadness. She loved him, too. She truly did, but she couldn't help herself. She hated herself for being so selfish, so helpless against _**him**_. She despised her very being for breaking her vows to this man, over and over again.

She felt the familiar stinging at the corners of her eyes and the unwelcome lump forming in her throat at the cool temperature of the skin engulfing her fingertips. She was dirty, tainted. How could she have ever let another man's lips, fingers caress her skin? How could she let someone brand her time and time again, taste her? How could she when she had this gorgeous, faithful, loving and kind man waiting at home for her?

She was definitely the scum of the earth. No, even lower than that, way lower.

She tried to swallow past the lump as she stared into her husband's tender green eyes. She didn't deserve him.

"So Edward, ahem, how's the Hoffman account coming along?"

For the first time that evening, Bella was grateful for Ness' presence. Edward gently released her hand and turned to answer the question. Once he was engrossed in the work-related topic, then and only then did she venture a look over at _**him**_. And what she saw there took her breath away.

His dark eyes were on fire and tight, his jaw set and he looked to be almost...shaking? He was angry, that much was obvious.

She shot him a pleading look. Why was he so angry? What the hell?

His eyes narrowed further as he stared at her, his face getting even darker. Crap. He was angry at her, but why?

His shaking got worse, almost to the point where Bella began to wonder if he was in the beginning throes of a seizure. And then just as quickly as the tremors had come, they disappeared; the shaking stopped. Although his eyes never left her, she glanced down to find Ness' hand on top of his, stroking gently, in an almost absent-minded manner as she continued the conversation with Edward. She raised her eyes back to _**his**_ face. He seemed...calmer. He was still angry but not nearly as much.

The good old ugly monster of jealousy rose up in her. The pleasant feelings she had felt toward Ness earlier now dissipated with each stroke of her hand on Jacob's. She wanted to claw the woman's eyes out.

She did her best to conceal her frustration and rage, tearing her eyes from Jacob's and pushing her fork around her plate. But he had seen it. He had always been able to read her frighteningly well. One quick glance back at him told her he knew. And he was reveling in it.

She saw his jaw unclench and a wicked grin appeared, with an angry yet amused glint in his eyes. His hand grabbed Ness' and began to rub hers gently, tenderly, sensually.

Bella felt her heart thump faster and her pulse race with the hatred she felt right now for the woman to her right and the man sitting facing her who seemed to encourage it with each ministration.

He slowly brought his wife's hand to his lips and kissed it slowly, forcing the blood to rush to Bella's face and making Ness' breath hitch, interrupting the conversation. Ness turned her hand and placed it on his cheek, looking at him lovingly. Jacob returned the expression making Bella feel like she was going to be sick. What he did next made Bella's heart drop and shatter into a million pieces, allowing a much darker and more sinister form to take its place in her chest. He kissed Ness' open palm and whispered. "I love you, baby. You and only _you_."

Ness smiled, completely oblivious to Edward and Bella's presence in the room. A flush began to form on her beautiful features. Bella knew that flush all too well.

She wanted to scream! To throw her plate at Jacob! Demand these people leave her house at once, letting the door hit them on their asses on the way out! She wanted to slap him, hit him, punch him even! Knowing her, she'd break her hand but she didn't care. How dare he do this in front of her? What was his problem?

But, she knew she couldn't do any of these things. When she saw Ness lean in and kiss Jacob chastely, she swallowed quickly and turned to her husband. "Edward, I'm going to start the coffee and begin cleaning up. Would you like some more wine in the meantime?"

Edward was all too happy to be distracted from the loving silent exchange between the two people in front of him. He had never been one for PDA and neither had Bella. He smiled _**her**_smile. "No, I'm okay, love. I'll help you, give these two a minute to themselves." He flashed his grin at the couple who weren't paying attention to anyone or anything except each other. Bella rolled her eyes and wanted to heave.

As she made her way into the kitchen carrying hers and Edward's plates, her husband graciously grabbed the other two plates unbeknownst to the couple. Once they were in the kitchen dumping everything into the sink, Bella couldn't hold it in any longer. "Should I bother getting dessert ready or are they just going to go at it right on the table in front of us?"

Edward stared at her in shock. She knew he was uncomfortable being in there watching the horrendous display just as much as she was but it was obvious he didn't share her anger. She normally would have checked at the venom in her tone but she was beyond all rational thought currently; she was furious.

"Bella, they've only been married for six months. They're still in the honeymoon phase, to some extent. There's bound to be more public displays, I should think. It wasn't that long ago that _we_ were still in that stage."

He gave her a pointed look, forcing her to drop her eyes and focus on the dishes she was washing. He was right. They _had_ been in that stage not too long ago. Sometimes, Bella wished she knew how to get back there.

She closed her eyes briefly, willing the guilt and shame away. She opened them and began to wash the dish in her hand for the second time. "I'm just saying it's a little much. And if you ask me, it's completely unprofessional. She works with you, for crying out loud."

She turned and saw Edward roll his eyes. "Her family owns the company, love. She doesn't have to always worry about being professional." He turned an amused smile on her and she huffed impatiently, going back to her dishes.

They both heard the faint ringtone going off in the other room, cut off by a quick breathless "Hello?" Bella's stomach tightened. They then heard the low tone of Ness' voice but couldn't hear the exact words that were being spoken.

A minute later and the beautiful young woman stuck her head in. "Edward, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Edward placed the plates down on the counter that he had been gathering to use for dessert, glancing apologetically at Bella, and followed Ness out of the room.

Bella could hear Ness' charming voice getting farther and farther away. "So, Daddy just called and he said that Hoffman doesn't want us to stick to the traditional classic _boring_ image he's been using for the last gazillion years. I'm glad he finally listened to me. Now he wants something new, fresh, exciting..."

Bella let an annoyed sigh escape her. She couldn't wait for this night to be over; three more dishes and she would be done. She almost regretted doing them this early. She would need something to keep her mind occupied once Ness and Jacob had left.

Speaking of, she couldn't wait for _**him**_ to leave. His little display tonight had sealed the deal for her; she would end it. She loved her husband. Edward was good to her, good for her and he loved her. He had never given her a reason to doubt his love for her or his fidelity.

She winced and again sighed, this time sadly. Yes, she would do the right thing, the _proper_ thing. It didn't matter how Jacob made her feel physically. She loved Edward, not him.

Yes, she would wait until they left, text Jacob and tell him it was over. Then she would never let Edward invite them over again. If she had to, she'd fake stomach viruses, nasty colds, headaches, even the swine flu, if that's what it took to keep the _happy_ couple away.

The sponge made its third trek around the plate slowly as Bella let her thoughts wander. She would still have to do the weekend down the shore but she could do it. She felt strong enough, capable enough to deal with the close proximity of her former lover and his wife. She could do it. She would just make sure to keep Edward by her side at all times, just in case.

A sudden stiff bulge pressed up against her quickly jerked her back into the present. She felt a warm rush of air at her ear and dropped the sponge and plate into the soapy water in reaction. Her heart began to race and she let out a sharp gasp.

His hand crept its way to her hip, then to the front of her waist before sliding to the other hip. He grabbed her tightly and pulled her roughly into him, letting her feel his hard length digging into her back.

Bella didn't react. She couldn't; her mind was mush. She felt his breath at her ear again and she shivered. "I want you. Now."

Those words, spoken in the husky tone she always yearned to hear, snapped her back to reality. She began to struggle against him, tugging at his arm, trying her best to pry his fingers' death grip on her hip.

He only tightened his hold and chuckled darkly, "Feisty tonight are we? I _like_ it when you're feisty." He had accentuated his meaning by thrusting his hips into hers when "like" made its way past his lips.

"Let me go. Right now." She kept her voice quiet, hoping neither of their spouses would hear her in the next room, but laced it with deadly menace.

He chuckled again and pulled her even tighter against him, effectively trapping her between him and the counter. "I don't think so." He then lowered his mouth to her neck. "Relax, they won't hear us. They're too busy creaming themselves over that new account bullshit." He kissed her skin, his hands wandering up the sides of her body. As much as she hated it, her body began to respond to Jacob's familiar touches and was making her crave even more. "Relax, baby," he whispered into her ear. Her eyes drifted closed and she began to melt into him.

Jacob felt her body slacken against his and he knew he was winning. He pressed open-mouthed kisses from behind her ear to the left side of her jaw. Bella's fingers buried themselves into the counter. His familiar scent was working its magic on her senses and before she knew it, she was seconds away from begging him to do what he seemed very intent on doing. She wanted him; she wanted him now. Everyone and everything else be damned.

He chuckled in triumph, "God, you have no idea how badly I wanted to grab you, throw you on the table and fuck you right in front of them. I've been thinking about it all night." The fingers of his left hand teased her right breast, causing her head to fall back onto his shoulder. He nibbled on her neck. "I bet I could fuck you right here, right now," His left hand began to sneak into the neck line of her dress. "And that motherfucker still wouldn't have a clue," he growled.

Bella's eyes snapped open at the mention of Edward. She turned to meet Jacob's face, which was only inches from hers, and yanked his hand out of her dress, glaring at him. "That's it. Let me go, Jacob, or I'll scream for Edward."

The smug smirk that had been playing along the edges of his lips, his _warm_ lips..._concentrate Bella!_...disappeared and his eyes tightened. "Really? Well, why don't you go ahead and do that then? I can tell him how I've been fucking you senseless for the past month and just how much you've been enjoying it."

Bella's eyes narrowed. She HATED him! Two could play at that game. "Really? You'd hurt your wife like that? I thought you _loved_ her." Malice lingered at the edges of her hushed tone.

His eyes tightened even further and now his jaw was clenched as well. "All I'd have to do is sweet talk her a little and she'd get over it. Throw in some flowers and some good old-fashioned sentimental sex and I'd be in the clear. Guaranteed." Bella growled a small sound in obvious revulsion. His eyes lit up again; he had called her bluff. "My marriage will be the one that lasts. Yours and Cullen's won't." His eyes then flashed in angry challenge.

Bella turned almost completely in his embrace and slapped him hard, making his arms fall from her. Her hand stung from the force of it but she didn't care; he had deserved it. She stepped back, putting some distance between them.

He swiveled his gaze back to hers after his head had been moved from the force of the slap. His eyes were dark and the anger shone brightly.

Bella listened for the other two people in the house, thinking they had heard the loud contact her hand had made with his face. They hadn't; she could still hear them talking on the other side of the house. Edward's voice gave her the bit of strength she needed to solidify her resolve. "Get out. We're done. I don't ever want to see you again."

Jacob's eyes flashed again at her low hiss. He began shaking again.

Bella's eyes widened but only for a moment. She narrowed them once again in his direction. "This is it. I mean it, no more. It's over. Go back to the table and wait for your _wife_!"

Jacob didn't say a word. He didn't even look like he was breathing, except for the tremors that rocked his body.

They went on like this for another minute, frozen in a silent stand-off, until Bella had had enough and turned around to finish what she was doing. She then heard his footsteps leave the room. _Good._ She closed her eyes and let out a heavy breath. She'd done the right thing. She'd deal with the emotional fallout later.

She heard Jake's deep tone reverberate throughout the house, "Honey, I'll be right back. I forgot my phone in the car and I gotta call Seth about tomorrow's line-up."

"Okay, babe." Bella rankled at the soft voice full of adulation; she hated it. She heard the slight sound of lips smacking and she once again felt sick. Bella shook her head angrily. Let Ness kiss Jacob all she wanted. It wasn't her concern anymore.

She then heard the front door close with slightly more force than necessary, but not enough to give away his anger. Only she seemed to pick up on it, though; she heard the two voices immediately resume their discussion in the living room.

Bella finished washing the dish she had dropped earlier and rinsed it off, placing it in the drying board next to her. She pulled the plug out of the sink, letting the water drain, and washed her hands quickly. She then grabbed the towel, drying her hands, before rubbing some lotion into her palms from the dispenser on the window sill in front of her.

As Bella massaged the lotion in, her thoughts wandered. She had done the right thing. She loved Edward; she didn't love Jacob. She was married and so was he. The past month had been wrong, completely careless and inconsiderate on both their parts.

She was lower than the scum of the earth and she would never be free of the shame and remorse she felt. She could never right the betrayal of her beloved husband. Never.

The light of the coffee maker caught her eye and she leaned forward, pressing the button to get it going.

Bella closed her eyes tiredly. She just had to get through the next hour. Then she would tell Edward she needed to relax and take a bath. She would lock herself away in the bathroom upstairs and fall apart in the warm soapy water that would surely remind her of what she had just given up. She would let her tears fall and mingle with the water that clung to her pale skin.

Just one more hour.

Bella opened her eyes and moved to the cabinet to open it and start grabbing mugs.

From right behind her, she heard the garage door open swiftly. Before she could turn around to see if there was an axe murderer coming to grab her, a huge hand clamped down on her mouth, muffling her scream, and pulled her back into the garage. The door was shut hastily by the intruder but as quietly as possible, enveloping her in darkness.

Bella kicked and flailed wildly, trying to land blows anywhere she could. Her elbow had made contact with a solid wall of muscle and she heard a groan behind her. This spurred her on and she increased her movements, disregarding the pain she was also inflicting on herself. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

The hand clamped down tighter and she bit down with all she had. She heard a low hiss but the hand stayed where it was.

"Dammit, Bella! It's me!"

Her body slackened quickly and she withdrew her teeth from his hand which he then jerked away, swearing as he did. Her eyes had begun to adjust and she could just barely see his large form in front of her. She was in shock. Her heart tried to slow down and she tried to catch her breath, her chest heaving in and out rapidly.

Then Bella was angry. She began to fly at him with her fists, beating upon his shoulders, chest, stomach, anything she could reach. He groaned again and ducked his head, trying to hold her arms and dodging the blows. He caught one hand but the other opened its palm and slapped at him, his head, his face, anything it could find. Jake had scared the shit out of her! And did he think she just forgot what he had said to her in there? What he had done in front of her? Who the fuck did he think he was?

He growled dangerously and then bent his body, tackling her like they were playing a damn football game, picked her up, and lowered her onto her back on the hood of Edward's car. Bella was about to yell at Jake in a rage when his hand clamped down on her mouth again, forbidding any sounds to escape into the air around them. He forced himself in between her legs and bent down over her, bringing his face dangerously close to hers. "Bella! Stop fucking hitting me!" She tried to retort but his hand wouldn't let her so she brought her free hand and slapped at him again. He brought his other hand, the one ensnared around her other wrist and captured the free one, placing them both roughly above her head. "Stop!"

She looked towards the door wide-eyed. She was surprised that both of their spouses hadn't bust through the door, wondering what all the noise was. Surely, Edward would have come running by now...

"Bella."

She forced her eyes back to _**him**_. His eyes were angry again; she was, too. But funnily enough, she had never been more turned on in her life. Bella tried once more to struggle from his grip. No, she wouldn't do this anymore. No.

And sure enough, his hold on her tightened, almost to the point of pain and he became even angrier. Jake pulled her up to meet him; his lips not even an inch away from his hand covering her mouth. He bored his eyes into hers and spoke quietly but with meaning, "It's not over until _I_ say it's over."

Bella tried to bite his hand again in her fury but Jake had learned his lesson. He removed his hand and crushed his lips to hers, snuffing out any intentions her teeth had. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, plundering, taking without permission. She couldn't help but groan. She loved the feeling, the taste, but she was still angry. How dare he?

He let her wrists go so he could wrap one of his around the back of her neck, helping him to snake his tongue in further while the other hand gripped her backside and pulled her into him more fully.

Bella felt the familiar hardened bulge brush against her nether regions, causing her to gasp into his mouth. God, how good he felt.

She didn't want it to stop but the more rational part of herself screamed at her to. This was _wrong_. She had just done the right thing barely two minutes ago. Now, she was willing to just jump back into this? Without a second thought? Again?

She had to stop this. Her husband and his wife were only a few rooms away. Not to mention that they would likely be caught; she was _loud_. They both knew that. And Edward would come looking for her, to help her, no doubt, put coffee and desert on the table for their guests.

One of those guests who just happened to be reaching his hand into the top part of her dress, moving past the bra and massaging her right breast. _Oh God._ Her mind was fogged with the hazy lust he always created with his skilled hands.

Jake's tongue was forcing hers to move with his in a rhythm that imitated the motion in which their bodies had been moving in repeatedly these last few weeks. His fingers were now rolling her nipple in between them, pulling it taut, teasing.

Bella moaned and his tongue consumed the sound. They were breathing loudly through their noses but neither one seemed to care. She bit down on his bottom lip, making it bleed and him groan. The taste that normally would make her sick didn't even register; it was a part of him. And she needed him, _all_ of him, every bit.

His hand made its way out of her bra and pulled out of her dress, making her whimper in protest. He smiled wickedly against her lips. His hand then trailed down her body, eliciting goose bumps on her skin underneath the fabric he passed. He reached the hem of her dress, pulled up in their struggle, to reveal her creamy thighs. Jake swiftly dug under the material and cupped her mound over the thin layer of the panties she was wearing. He began to rub her slightly, feeling the dampness already coating the underwear. Bella's breath hitched and her eyes rolled into the back of her head when he skirted his fingers past the constricting lace and a finger entered her. He lowered his mouth to her neck, suckling and nipping as she thrust her hips to meet him while he slipped another finger in. God, she needed him.

Jake was increasing his pace, pumping in and out of her steadily, and she found herself moaning against his ear. The pressure was beginning to build.

Bella pulled the collar of his shirt away from his neck, sticking her tongue out for a taste. She traveled from the bottom to the top, resting right at _that_ spot right under his ear that she knew he loved.

Sure enough, Jake's fingers started to move faster within her and she heard a small reward of a moan coming from him. He turned and kissed her deeply, consuming her cries as she felt the coil tighten in the pit of her stomach. The pressure was rising with each plunge of his fingers.

She let her right hand make its way down his body, past his vigorously moving arm and to his pants. How she was able to have enough coherence to do this movement, she would never know. The pressure was close to bursting; she could feel her legs tightening against him.

Bella fumbled with the button on his jeans and quickly brought down the zipper. She forced her way inside, gasping at her surprise to find nothing else but him under there. She looked at him expectantly. He smirked and moved his hand even faster; it was obvious that he either he knew or was hoping something would happen between them tonight. Bella hoped it was the latter. She was bucking wildly against him now. A part of her wanted to abandon her search, at least until the pressure had released. But, another part of her wanted to feel him, to touch him, to make him hers in this moment.

As difficult as it was, and oh, it was, she gripped him and pulled him free of the restraining jeans. Jake growled against her, suckling on her neck once again. She knew she'd have a mark there that would be impossible to explain away but right now she couldn't care less.

He added a third finger to his rapid pace and the pressure neared the surface. Bella relinquished her hold on him and dug her nails into his shirt clad back, dragging them down in her near state of bliss and ecstasy.

She moaned louder which was cut off by the hand that had been gripping her backside the whole time as it clamped down on her mouth. His other hand ceased its movement much to her disappointment. "Keep it down or I'm not gonna get to fuck you like we both want."

She closed her eyes and gasped, nodded quickly, and he removed his hand from around her lips. He started pummeling her core with his fingers in a speed that she didn't even know was possible. She was so close.

Bella shut her eyes even tighter, waiting for the stars and streaking white that would surely come, playing out on her closed lids. She bit down on his shoulder, preparing to muffle her imminent screams. Just when the pressure was about to explode, Jake stopped and removed his fingers from her; her walls clenched around the soaked digits, trying to pull them back in. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him.

There was only a sliver of pale moonlight illuminating Jake from the window in the garage door. His head was bent and he had his hand around his length. He stroked once, twice, lubing himself up with her wetness on his fingers, his jeans now missing.

Bella had no idea where they had gone to and she couldn't care less. She just prayed no one would walk in on them. She needed to feel him inside her. She needed to feel him moving against her, with her, in her.

She moved herself up slightly and moved her hand to move in conjunction with his. He let out a hiss and then raised his head and crashed his lips to hers.

Their tongues battled for dominance as his hands released his member to pull her dress up further and she pumped his shaft faster in anticipation. She felt him twitch in her hands.

Jake groaned into her mouth before swatting her hand away and then grabbing his erection again. "No, not yet." He grabbed her and pulled her to meet him. In the next second, he thrust himself inside her.

Bella moaned loudly and his hand cupped her mouth again. "Shh." She nodded her assent and he took his hand away. She felt so complete in that moment she felt like crying.

He closed his eyes briefly as if in concentration. "Fuck. You feel good," he whispered.

She raised herself up and clasped her hands onto the sides of his face, bringing her mouth to his ear. She moaned quietly into it and then licked his lobe.

That did it. Jake placed both hands onto her thighs and began to pound into her hard and fast. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder trying to muffle her sounds as he fucked her senseless. That word made her replay the memory from the kitchen earlier.

His subdued grunts sounded in her ear. She stuck her hand in between them, rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves furiously. Jake growled at her and swatted her hand away, pushed her harder into the car, leaning his body in such a way that his skin miraculously made contact with her clit.

They both hissed at the contact and then he resumed his frantic pace. The car was starting to move back and forth with their rhythm, making the tiniest creaking noises, as Bella felt the pressure beginning to build yet again.

He was kissing her, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he buried himself inside her over and over again.

Their pants grew heavier as their speed increased. "You feel so fucking good. So hot and wet, baby."

Somewhere inside her mind, Bella marveled at the fact that no one had come looking for them yet or to see what the source of all the noise was.

She bit down into his bronze shoulder again to stifle her sounds as Jake continued to grunt and groan quietly into her ear. One moan made it past her lips, though.

"Does that feel good?"

Bella couldn't formulate words. She just nodded quickly against him.

He somehow managed to get a hand underneath them and smacked her ass cheek hard, making her scream against his shoulder. She tightened around him in response. Jake groaned and his lids drifted closed. "Shit." He started to pound harder.

Only the sound of slapping skin filled the air along with their erratic breathing and quiet sounds of pleasure.

Bella was so close; the heat was flooding through her body. From the sounds Jake was making and the increased force of his thrusts, he was close, too.

He lifted his head and turned his face towards her, staring at her intently and never letting her break his gaze. Bella's eyes held his and she began to buck up towards him, meeting his thrusts. "Fuck, Bells," he whispered huskily. It had tumbled off his warm lips reverently and served to fuel the fire within her.

She threaded her hands in his hair and pulled Jake to her, crashing their lips into each other. Every moan that fell from her mouth, every cry, every sensual sound was consumed by him.

Eventually, they stopped kissing and just kept their mouths together, breathing heavily and moaning continually against the other.

He started to clench his eyes shut and grunt harder, his grip on her bruising. She started to fall off the precipice she had been standing on, shaking and crying out against him which he greedily devoured.

Bella gripped his shoulders tighter as she rode out her orgasm. He pushed into her more forcefully, huffing against her. Then, a few seconds later, he joined her.

Jake pulled out of her, stroking himself furiously, and then came all over her stomach with a hard groan. Once he was finished, he collapsed against her, pinning her to the hood.

She whimpered in discontent and he chuckled against her neck. She had wanted to feel _all_ of him.

He raised his head slightly and looked down at her. "Now, now. None of that. You know better."

Bella scowled. Yes, she did know better. "But, Jake, I've told you….you have nothing to worry about." Even though she was on the pill and had been for a while, Jake had decided they couldn't afford to take the chance. Bella knew she should have felt grateful for his caution, something she should have considered more seriously herself, but when it came to Jake, all logic seemed to fly out the window. And since this whole thing had started, whatever _this_ was, condoms had never been an option. Bella needed to feel him, every part of him, moving with her, inside her. It would have been a great sacrilege to let him touch her in any other way, the prophylactic acting as a vile impediment to their connection. She knew she was being stupid, taking such a huge risk and felt even dirtier because of it, but she powerless against her need for him. The need to be joined with him in the most intimate way was too great.

Jake had tried to talk her into using condoms several times, citing the bonus of extra protection, always claiming he wanted to be connected to her when he reached his peak. Bella had barely considered it before reissuing her blatant refusals time and time again. Jake would roll his eyes but she could see the spark of amusement in them as well as the satisfied smile he tried to hide when he would turn away, every time. A happy medium had been reached and they had both gotten what they wanted, him joined with her fully, without any constraints, but never allowing himself to finish inside her walls. It would make Bella glare up at him each time he would coat her skin with his fluids. Jake would shake his head and chuckle in response. Lately, Bella found herself yearning for him to give her this last part of himself even more than usual. The yearning that seemed to overwhelm all common sense and reason, all sanity.

Jake smirked and shook his head, walking away to find something to clean them up with. "Bells, I've told you. It's not a good idea. What we're doing is risky enough." He found some paper towels and brought them over, ripping a sheet off to bunch it in his hand. He then began to wipe her skin where he had spent himself. "Maybe down the line but not now." After cleaning himself as well, he tossed the soiled wadded up paper into the nearby waste basket and brought his eyes back to hers. "Don't give me that look, Bells. You know we can't."

Bella lowered her eyes to his chest. "I know," she relented sadly.

"Then why do you always push it?"

Her gaze snapped to his. It wasn't a simple answer she could give. _Because I want you, Jake. All of you. Because I can't control how badly I want you. Because it's something that my body seems to need for no apparent rational or logical reason. I know it makes me a tad perverted but, God, how much I want to feel you, how much I want this from you._ Bella shook her head to clear it of the crazy thoughts and reined in self-control quickly.

"We have to stop this," she whispered it, a part of her hoping he would listen to her, the other part screaming for him to refuse, to protest heatedly, to once again assume control and tell her it wasn't allowed.

Jake's thick mask stayed in place and he moved closer to her, stopping within an inch of her lips. He cupped her chin gently, his finger stroking her skin softly. "Is that what you really want?"

She swallowed as those onyx eyes held her captive. "Y-Yes." _Crap._ She cleared her throat quickly. "Yes. That's what I want."

He smirked and withdrew his hand and began to right his clothing. Bella was still on the hood of the car as she put her panties back on and then fixed her dress. She was fumbling with the top button when she saw his russet hand cover hers, stilling her fingers. She looked up at him questioningly.

Jake smiled at her, a wicked smile, and his eyes were darker again with that same amused glint in them. "Well, that's not what I want. And _this_..." His other hand snaked under her dress and rubbed the damp heated spot on her panties gently, making her breath hitch again and then whoosh out in a low moan. He smiled wider and moved in closer to whisper to her parted lips, "Isn't over 'till _I _say it's over."

Bella moaned again and cupped his cheek, leaning in to kiss him when they heard the beep sounding loudly from the kitchen.

He removed his hand, making her whine petulantly, which earned her another chuckle. "Sounds like the coffee's done." She nodded unwillingly, biting her bottom lip. "Time for us to go back in."

Bella pouted at him and his smirk grew bigger.

He leaned forward agonizingly slow, making Bella's heart thump harder with each inch he covered to get to her. At the last second, when she began to close her eyes and lick her lips in anticipation, Jake lowered his lips to her neck and kissed it gently. He pulled away and Bella glared at him, causing him to snort in amusement.

He turned and began to walk away from her when they both heard Edward's voice coming from the kitchen, "Bella? Bella, love?"

Jake stopped and looked towards Bella who was now practically hyperventilating. She smoothed down her hair and the skirt of her dress before preparing to get off the hood of the car. She felt a warm hand grip her wrist and push her back onto the hood forcefully. She looked up to meet the onyx eyes burning with anger yet again.

Edward's voice was getting closer. "Bella, sweetheart, are you in here?"

Bella went to pull her wrist out of Jake's grasp but instead, he held her arm out and then moved his other hand to pull her hard against him. Bella wriggled in his grip, looking at him like he was crazed. They were about to be caught, what could Jake possibly be thinking? She couldn't have Edward walk in to see this; it would crush him. Bella couldn't lose him.

Edward's voice was getting even closer. "Bella, where did you go?"

Jake stuck his hand into her panties and inserted a finger inside her. She gasped and despite the feelings of pleasure consuming her, she tried to move away from him.

He thrust in and out a few times, delving into her hot depths, and then pulled his finger back out. He let her wrist go and dipped his saturated finger into his mouth, licking the juices off it greedily. Bella started to breathe faster, watching in shock. He then dropped his finger and stared at her intently. The anger was gone from his eyes, replaced now with the fire she had seen there one too many times. "One for the road."

Bella gasped again and he smirked. Then without warning, Jake kissed her fast and hard. She could taste herself on his lips but it didn't matter; it only served to heighten her arousal and need for him once more.

He pulled away, leaving her breathless and stumbling to catch her balance. He quietly laughed, rather darkly, while steadying her and lowering her to the ground. In a flash, he was near the door leading outside.

"Bella."

Her head whipped around to find a very relieved Edward at the door. He switched the light on, making her eyes squint and adjust. She took the opportunity to look near the place Jake went. The door was closed, the knob just turning.

Man, he was fast.

"Bella, love, what are you doing out here?"

Bella silently wondered if she looked as heated as she felt, hoping she hadn't given herself away so carelessly. But from Edward's expression, that didn't seem to be the case.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry, Edward. I just thought we'd have...," She wracked her brain quickly. "cake...for dessert instead." She was only a few feet from the refrigerator. Yes, that would work.

Edward began to step towards her, clearly a confused look on his face. "But, love, didn't you ask me to stop at the bakery to get cannolis?"

Bella cleared her throat again and turned to face him squarely. "I know I did, Edward. But the more I thought about it, the more sense it makes to have cake. It goes better with the coffee, don't you think?" The last words held a false note of cheeriness as he came to stand face to face with her. She prayed he wouldn't be able to tell what she had been up to only two minutes prior in this spot, that he wouldn't somehow mystically smell the sex coming off of her or Jake's scent. Although, the idea of having his scent on her made her heady with desire.

Edward smiled and took her left hand in his, just brushing the skin on top with his lips ever so softly before releasing it. Bella tried not to think about how that hand had dug into Jake's back and clung tightly to him as he had fucked her. "Whatever you think is best, love. You're a marvelous hostess. You've been so understanding about this whole thing. I must apologize once more for the inconsiderate short notice."

Bella winced inwardly but managed to keep her expression smooth. She was getting better and better at the art keeping something hidden that she didn't want seen these last few weeks. That thought nearly made her sick. "Edward, we already discussed this. It wasn't your fault. You had as little warning as I did. It's perfectly fine. This is important for you and the new account you're working on. I don't mind at all." She gave him a small reassuring smile.

Edward leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "What did I ever do to deserve someone so beautiful like you, loving _me_?"

Bella almost flinched as if he had hit her. Maybe it would have been better if he had. She didn't meet his eyes, she couldn't. She smiled wider and then turned towards the fridge, opening the door and grabbing the small white box within. When she closed the door and turned to follow him into the kitchen, Edward lifted the box from her hands and then let his left hand take her right one in his. She grimaced as she remembered where that hand had been not that long ago. Edward gave it a quick squeeze. "Let me get that for you, love." He led them back into the kitchen where the coffee pot was sitting in the machine, waiting to be dispensed. Bella felt a small lump form in her throat but she quickly swallowed it back down.

She washed her hands and set about pouring the coffee into cups and grabbing the creamer and sugar. Edward placed his hand gently on her arm. She glanced up to find him smiling her smile. The guilt continued to stab at her.

"Bella, I'll get that. Why don't you go to the bathroom and freshen up?"

Her eyes widened in horror and her breath caught. _Oh no._ He knew!

Edward chuckled. "Did you take a tumble in there or something? The corner of your mouth looks a bit swollen and your hair is a little disheveled."

Her cheeks flamed slightly at his choice of words. She had taken a tumble alright. Edward was still waiting for her response. Bella knew she only had a split second before he would figure it out, so she seized the opportunity. She chuckled back, "Yeah. You know me." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

Edward laughed. "Okay, well, why don't you go do that then? I'll take it from here." Bella smiled a small grateful smile and began to hurry out of there. "Oh, and Bella?"

Her heart stopped but she turned around to face him none the less.

"Why don't you turn on the lights next time? That way, you can see where you're going?" His emerald eyes sparkled with humor and he had a slight smirk on his face.

Bella let out a breath in relief. She rolled her eyes again and smiled. "Right. Good thinking." She turned and hastily made her exit, trying to keep herself from hyperventilating, at least until she could reach the bathroom.

She took great care to slip by the dining room unseen and made her way to the bathroom. She could hear Ness speaking lowly to Jacob as she passed. "Babe, I was thinking, after we leave here, why don't we go home a little earlier than planned?"

Bella froze, the anger rising up in her along with the need to gag. Ness was practically purring. She heard Jake chuckle lightly. Bella could feel the bile rising in her throat.

"You mean you can fit _me_ into your schedule, Ness? I'm flattered. Gotta tell ya, though, I doubt you have _that_ much time free. How about this? I've got that meeting tomorrow morning and Seth's handling things while I'm out. So, I'll take a rain check. That alright, _babe_?"

Bella winced at the acid in Jake's tone towards his wife. She knew his marriage wasn't perfect, obviously, and he had alluded to Ness' busy schedule being the main source of contention between them, but she never expected to ever hear him address the woman so harshly. Jake could certainly be a prick when he wanted to be, Bella knew that much, but she was not prepared for that much nastiness to ever come out of his mouth or for the icy response Ness gave him in return.

"Of course, _dear_. You're right. Even five minutes would be too disruptive to my schedule. There are far more important things that require my attention. Of course you can have a rain check, darling. How about taking a permanent one?"

Jake snorted. "Fine by me, babe. I'm surprised you didn't realize that I already had? You must have missed _that_ memo."

Bella's mouth dropped. She and Edward had certainly had some arguments; she was no stranger to the practice of trading insults. But, from the sound of it, things must have been worse than Jake let on.

Ness laughed loudly. "Oh, Jake. How do you always know how to make me smile? You really are such an amazing husband; the best I could ask for." Bella waited to hear the sarcasm and was shocked to find none. Ness almost sounded…..adoring of her husband.

"You make me sick," Jake muttered quietly.

"Aww, love you, too, baby. But, let's not be rude to our hosts and save your _affections_ for later."

Before Jake could respond, Bella heard Edward's pleasant voice enter the room. "Here we are. Bella will be right in; she just had to check on something for me. But don't worry, she made the coffee."

"Oh, thank God." They all laughed at Ness' witty reply.

Bella couldn't help but wonder just how bad things were in Jake's marriage. She shook her head in exasperation at herself. It wasn't any of her business. Yes, she and Jake may be…..involved, but that didn't mean she could pry into his personal life. If he wanted to confide in her, that was one thing, but she would not ask. She had no right just as Jake had no right to pry into hers. He was on a strict need-to-know basis and same went for her. She needed to respect that. Besides, maybe it really was just a normal argument between them; maybe, Ness had worked too late again or something. Bella didn't know and she shouldn't care. She had her own marriage to focus on, regardless of what had developed between her and Jake this past month.

Bella felt her stomach tighten at the thought and continued her journey to the bathroom. She quickly closed the door behind her and placed her back against it, letting out a deep breath and closing her eyes. She forced away all thoughts of Jake, Ness and everything else. She only thought of Edward and how she would need to rescue him soon from the awkward tension that was sure to be hovering in the dining room. Speaking of her own marriage, _that_ had been close. What had she been thinking?

Bella propelled herself off the door and walked to the sink. One glance in the mirror brought back the horror. _Holy crow!_ Not only was she someone who had been fucked thoroughly, she looked like one, too! How had Edward not picked up on it? Or had he just ignored it? Pretended it didn't really mean what he had seen? No, she would've seen the pain, the betrayal, in his eyes. And she doubted Ness and Jacob would still be sitting here. Ness would be in hysterics and Jacob would be on the floor, nursing a broken nose or worse, for sure.

They definitely would not be drinking coffee in the other room, laughing politely.

Disheveled had been a kind term to use. Her hair was all over the place and sticking damp with sweat to the sides of her face! And her lips, it wasn't just the corner that was swollen as Edward had claimed. She looked like someone had stuck a vacuum hose to her mouth and they were plumped and bruised. Her face was fully flushed and wait...was that a mark on the side of her neck?

_Dammit, Jake!_ How was she going to explain that? Or better yet, how was she going to go back out there and keep it hidden to the two pairs of eyes that would notice it immediately?

She cursed Jake under her breath and proceeded to wash her face, using the emergency bag of make-up she kept in this bathroom for touch-ups. She ran a brush through her hair and lifted the collar of her dress to hide the mark that was beginning to darken a bit. But not before she tried to obscure it with concealer. Well, the next few days were going to be fun. That was for sure. Hopefully, Edward's lips and fingers wouldn't go exploring in that area anytime soon. She remembered his eyes from earlier and sighed, her heart wrenching painfully. _Hopefully._

Bella remembered his smile in the kitchen, how loving he was to her, how sweet he had been, and the pain only got worse. She did love him and she truly didn't want to hurt him. She felt tears stinging the corner of her eyes as she thought of what she had just done in the garage, of what she had been doing for four weeks.

She sniffled and took a deep breath, checking her reflection in the mirror. She was now someone she ceased to recognize. The woman staring back at her was completely alien to her. This was not the Bella Swan who had fallen deeply in love with Edward Cullen way back when. Where did she go?

Bella bit her lip in thought. She knew where that Bella had gone; that woman was long gone. Bella Swan Cullen ceased to exist and in her place, an empty shell, a zombie, a robot. A robot that smiled when necessary, politely interacted with the outside world when prompted and went through the motions on a daily basis. A robot that no longer felt anything, except for the guilt, shame and self-hatred she felt every time she slept with Jake, every time she even saw him, talked to him on the phone, anything. Otherwise, she was…..empty. No, she had no idea who this person was, this…..replacement in her life, posing as Edward's wife, Emmett's friend and the owner of her bookshop, Belle's Books. She was simply a stand-in.

Bella shook her head, trying to get rid of memories, and appraised herself one more time. A shower was needed but that would have to wait until their _guests_ left. She stared deeply into the brown orbs staring right back at her. She didn't care what Jake said. It _was_ over. Tonight was the last time, ever. She loved Edward too much to lose him. She wouldn't survive it if she did.

She nodded at herself, feeling the air of confidence fill her chest, her very being, and she walked out of the bathroom with her head held high. She walked into the dining room and made her way to her seat, making her apologies, refusing to meet _**his**_ gaze. Instead, Bella kept her eyes trained on her husband and Ness at the times the woman spoke. She smiled, she laughed, she made conversation and she held Edward's hand. She was the perfect little hostess.

Bella was right about the tension in the air but it was a different kind than the one she had been anticipating. She could feel _**his**_ eyes boring into her but she never met his penetrating stare. She knew he was angry, she could feel it coming off of him in waves, but she refused to care. _Good, let him be angry. Edward is who I love. Ness is who he loves. Or maybe not….not my business. Let that be that. _She let her gaze fall on Edward, looking on him lovingly and squeezing his hand to affirm the fact, more to herself than her husband.

Once and only once did she sneak a quick glance in _**his**_ direction. She was right; he was angry, but the unabashed, drowning desire was there, too.

When his eyes locked with hers, he very slowly moved his hand up to his cheek, unbeknownst to his wife and her husband who were engaged in another conversation about work, and then down to his chin and then up to his mouth. Very gingerly, he placed the tip of his finger to his lips, discreetly granting it entrance into his mouth, his lips enclosing around the head of the digit.

Bella's heart stopped as she realized it was _that_ finger. Her breaths started to speed up and she felt the familiar heat returning.

He slowly pushed his finger in a little more, tasting it, his eyes never leaving hers. Then, he carefully removed it and placed his hand back on the table near his coffee cup as if nothing had happened. He inconspicuously slid his tongue in between his lips, gliding it from left to right, before letting it disappear again.

Bella was transfixed in his gaze. Edward's and Ness' chattering sounded far away as she heard her blood pounding in her ears. She was practically hyperventilating for the umpteenth time this evening and was shocked beyond belief that the people on both sides of her hadn't heard or noticed.

_They_ were locked in a silent standoff. His eyes were telling her everything she needed to know: he wanted her, again, and he would have her, again.

She felt her heart start to speed up as she saw the cocky triumphant smirk on his face grow wider as realization dawned on them both. Bella gulped and looked away, afraid to look into his dark depths any longer.

He was right; it _wasn't_ over.


	3. Promises

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella worked her way through the rack of colorful shirts, one top at a time. She glanced at her watch one more time, causing her to groan quietly. Had it really only been five minutes?

"Alice, are you almost done?" She winced; she hadn't meant that to sound as whiny as it had.

Her sister-in-law's dark head popped up from around the corner with a menacing glare on her face. "No, Bella. We are _far_ from done."

She arched her brows in challenge and Bella automatically lowered her eyes, biting her lip in her guilt. "You're going down the shore in three days. You have nothing new to take with you. And you just _remembered_ to tell me this now?"

Alice clucked her tongue in disappointment and Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes. On purpose."

Alice growled quietly in frustration. Bella laughed and shook her head. "Okay, Bella, I am going to go look for a couple of cute tops for you. Do NOT go into the dressing room with anything WITHOUT checking with me FIRST!"

Bella looked at her exasperatedly. "Alice, I'm looking at tops right now. Look." She grabbed one off of the rack, something in a light blue. She liked blue. But when she held it up for inspection, Bella grimaced. She turned to Alice who looked absolutely horrified.

"Bella, step away from that puke-inducing fabric. Right now."

Bella quickly put the shirt back where she found it and stared at her sister-in-law shyly. "Sorry."

Alice looked like she was about to set the rack on fire. "Don't apologize to me, honey. Apologize to Coco Chanel." She offered up her bag, almost as if suggesting Bella apologize to it.

Bella laughed and looked around embarrassed. When she determined that no one was looking, she leaned in and whispered, "Sorry."

Alice smiled and retracted her bag. "It forgives you. Now, stay here, don't move, sit down, relax, and take a load off. Let me look around and find something for you. I'll be right back."

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed again. There was a seat located near the dressing rooms and she made her way over to it.

She noticed a woman had come out of her room dressed in a stunning sexy little black dress and was admiring herself in front of the three-way mirror. The woman was gorgeous!

She had long flowing dark hair that looked soft to the touch. Her skin was the perfect shade of brown. She had the most amazing curves Bella had ever seen on a woman. And the dress hugged them perfectly. When she turned, Bella stared at her in shock. Forget gorgeous! This woman was beautiful! She was a goddess! She had lips that would put Angelina Jolie to shame, full, plump and inviting. Her brown eyes sparkled and captured your very soul, pulling you in. Her nose sat cute on her face, completing the set of flawless features.

She smiled at her reflection as she took a glance at her backside. "Perfect. Don't you think?"

"Uh-yeah." Bella blushed when she realized the sound had escaped from her unwillingly.

The woman laughed and Bella could swear it sounded like bells tinkling. "Thanks. I'm Leah, by the way." She extended a small hand to Bella.

Bella took it in her huge un-manicured pale one. "Bella."

Leah laughed again, turning around once again to admire herself in the mirror. "Well, Bella, thanks for the compliment. I think this will work." With that, she gave a wink and a smirk and went back into her dressing room to change.

Bella clasped her fingers together and crossed her leg, trying to patiently wait for Alice to do her worst. She cringed as she realized Alice would make her try the clothes on. There was no way any other woman would feel comfortable looking in the mirror no matter how attractive she may be. Not after what she'd just seen.

She heard her phone vibrate inside her bag. She quickly opened it and pulled out her phone. It was a text from Edward.

_**How's the shopping going? Is Alice torturing you yet?**_

She smiled and texted him back.

_**Seriously, it's inhumane. I might need a rescue soon from the evil pixie. Will you save me?**_

Her phone vibrated again.

_**Wish I could, love, but I'm stuck going to this meeting. I'll call you as soon as I get out. Love you.**_

_**Love you too. Good luck.**_

She sighed and shut her phone, putting it on the arm of the chair when it vibrated again. She smiled and flipped it open.

_**Where r u? work?**_

She gasped. It was from Jacob. She felt her heart start to beat faster. She glanced around and saw that Alice was nowhere to be seen. She bit her lip and then hit the keys.

_**No. Off today.**_

She hit the 'send' button and bit down on her lip harder in anticipation. She kept looking for her sister-in-law but couldn't see her dark head anywhere.

The phone buzzed again, making her jump. She was expecting it but it still caught her off guard.

_**Where r u then?**_

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She toyed with the idea of telling him, to see what he would do. Knowing him, he'd command her to meet him somewhere so they could have another little rendezvous.

He hadn't touched her body in three days. Three days! It was excruciating, to say the least. The familiar ache started to throb in between her legs. She needed him. Would this _need_ for him ever go away?

At some point, yes, it would have to. She gulped. And if it didn't, well...then it didn't matter. Someday this would end. It would have to. She felt actual pain at the thought. She couldn't give him up. Not yet.

Her phone buzzed again and her eyes flipped open. She hadn't realized she had gotten so lost in her thoughts.

_**I want 2 c u.**_

She internally groaned. She wanted to see him, too. But, as per usual these last three days, she couldn't. Not with her sister-in-law in tow. And Alice by her side, on a mission of fashion mercy? She was stuck to Bella like glue for the rest of the day.

She sighed sadly and typed in her reply.

_**I cant.**_

Her phone went off nearly a second after she sent it.

_**U can.**_

She glared at the screen.

_**No. I cant. Out w/ someone.**_

And again, his reply was just as fast. One word.

_**Who?**_

She chuckled and shook her head. Predictable. She debated on whether to tell him who she was really with. Not that he would care once he knew. But...he might actually come to meet her once he knew that someone was Edward's sister.

She was just about to type in her response when she received another text from Jacob.

_**Tell me where u r.**_

It wasn't a request.

_**Im w/ a friend shopping. B home later. Tty then.**_

And with that, she closed her phone and fervently hoped he would leave it alone for now. Another smaller part of her hoped he wouldn't. The smaller part of her won. Again her phone buzzed. She flipped it open.

_**Shopping?**_

Bella rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. _Even_ Jacob knew that she hated to shop. So why couldn't Alice get the hint?

_**Yes. Ttyl.**_

She snapped her phone shut and hoped he really got the message this time. If he was this persistent over the phone, then it was definitely not a good idea to meet him anywhere with Alice around. Too risky.

And in complete defiance to that fact, her phone vibrated yet again. She angrily flipped it open.

_**Store?**_

She sighed again, this time in obvious frustration.

_**Dont worry about it. Later.**_

This time her phone buzzed before she could close it.

_**Maybe his office would know.**_

Bella gasped. He wouldn't! _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Her phone buzzed again. Her heart jumped into her throat.

_**Id hate 2 interrupt the big meeting just 2 ask such a simple question.**_

Clearly, he _would_. She was fuming now.

_**Dont u dare!**_

_Bzzzzzzz_

_**Tanya sounds sxy. She said he'll b out soon & she'll have him call me rite back.**_

Bella bit her lip angrily. _Fuck!_ Tanya was Edward's long-legged, strawberry blonde, super gorgeous assistant.

_**Wtf? I told u id talk 2 u later!**_

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_**& i told u 2 tell me where u r.**_

Bella felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She stared at her phone for a minute, trying her best to think her way out of this one. As much as she wanted Jake, she couldn't risk him doing something so stupid and risk Edward finding out.

She let out a breath. _Fuck it!_ Let him come here. That way she could slap the shit out of him like he deserved.

She texted the names of the store and the street it was on to him and then lowered her phone to her lap.

_Bzzzzzzzzz_

She lifted her phone to look at the screen.

_**Now was that so hard?**_

She sighed and shut her phone, and placed her elbows on her knees, leaning forward, placing her head in her hands.

She heard the door open a few feet from her with a soft click and she turned to find Leah with a skimpy sexy red dress on this time. She winked at Bella again and made her way to the mirrors. "So, what do you think?"

Bella dropped her hand and smiled weakly. "You look gorgeous in it." That she did.

Leah smiled widely in return. "Yeah, I think so, too. Okay, it's a keeper. Next." She smiled at Bella and then disappeared into the small room again.

Bella glanced down at the phone resting on her knees next to her elbows. The screen was dark. No new incoming texts or messages. Did that mean he was on his way here now? Or was he just fucking with her, keeping her on her toes to make sure she wasn't trying to do anything to end it just yet?

She rubbed her face in her palms, irritated. _Dammit Jake!_

She heard the trilling voice of Alice calling to her. "Bella! I found the cutest outfits for you. You need to try them on. Now!"

Bella looked up in time to catch the clothes Alice dumped on her.

Her sister-in-law pointed to the next empty room.

Bella smiled sourly, grabbed everything, headed into the room, closing the door a little louder than she meant to. She pushed the lock in and turned around to greet every woman's worst nightmare. The dressing room mirror. It didn't matter how thin you were, how young you were, how flawless your features might seem, _every_ woman dreaded being in front of _that_ mirror. She groaned.

"Bella, for Christ's sake, stop bitching and try them on already. You're the only woman in existence who hates to shop, I swear..."

Bella muttered some not so nice words in response under her breath.

She turned and placed the hangers on the holders provided on the wall. She moved to where the mirror wouldn't see her and began to reluctantly undress. She stuck her arm out to grab the first instrument of torture Alice had chosen: a dress. She shrugged. Not bad. Simple enough.

She quickly threw it on, adjusted the zipper and straps, took a deep breath and stepped in front of the mirror. She turned around slowly, checking the garment out from every angle. _Hmmm. Not bad. Okay. Item #1 is a go._

She huddled into her corner again, trying to quickly unzip as she yelled to Alice. "Okay, this one's a keeper. Trying on the next one."

She heard Alice huff in frustration. "No, Bella, _don't _even try it. Come out here so I can get a look at you."

"Alice." She hoped against hope that Alice would hear the petulant whine and for once, give in. But of course not. Alice wouldn't be Alice if she didn't make it a full-on humiliating experience for Bella. "Let's go, sister. Outside. Now."

Bella cringed. She took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ She opened the door and stepped out, meeting Alice's appraising eyes head on.

Alice gestured to the three-way mirror Leah had been standing in front of earlier. Bella rolled her eyes and moved forward, knowing she didn't really have a choice in the matter. She kept her eyes down to the bottom of the dress as she came to a stop in front of the reflective glass and waited to be inspected.

Alice came up behind her. "Hmm. Not bad, Bella. But I think I should find something with a little more cleavage and a little bit shorter, show your legs maybe."

Bella groaned. "Alice. _This_ is fine."

Alice clucked her tongue again and sighed dramatically. "Are you kidding me? This is _not_ fine. Stay right there. Do. Not. Move." Alice's pointed finger accentuated her threat. And then she flitted off to find something else to torture Bella with further.

Bella sighed and brought her eyes back to her reflection, her hand smoothing the fabric down at her stomach. God, she was so pale. Why couldn't she be a nice golden brown, like Leah?

"You know, I have to agree with her. You should show some more skin. Although, I gotta say, that one looks good on you, too."

Bella's eyes snapped up at the husky voice and came to rest on the tall man standing a few feet behind her. She turned to face him nervously. Her heart started to pound faster, her palms beginning to sweat, her breath getting caught in her throat. He was only six feet away from her but still, just that proximity had her body going into full Jacob panic mode. If she wasn't careful, one of these days she was going to have a heart attack. And at 31, Bella was way too young for such an ailment.

She forced the breath to flow in and out of her chest again at a controlled pace as his onyx eyes burned into hers with such ferocity. "You think so? I don't know, showing more skin, that might be dangerous. _Someone_ might get the wrong idea. And then what do I do? No, I think this one is just fine. Thank you, though." She smiled mischievously at him, seeing a smirk plaster itself onto his face, his eyes lighting up at her playful words.

He let his eyes rove down her body slowly, languidly, and then dragged them back at the same pace, in absolutely no hurry. He was eye-fucking her.

Unfortunately, any semblance of control Bella had before in their little interaction was now gone. Her breaths became faster and she felt a flooding warmth saturate her underwear. _Shit._

She swallowed quickly and turned around, back to the mirror. She didn't make eye contact with him in the glass. She couldn't.

The next thing she knew, she felt his hot breath at her ear, making her gasp as he whispered to her. "Dangerous, huh? You got that right. You know, I think you would look even better with that dress off. How about we go into your room and I'll show you how _wrong_ my ideas can be."

Bella shivered and closed her eyes. She wanted him to touch her, right here, right now. She didn't care if anyone saw them, if Alice saw them. She just needed to feel his skin on hers. Right. Now.

Her wish was granted. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the room, Bella looking around, making sure they weren't being watched, and then Jake closed the door and pushed in the lock. Once they both heard the soft click, he turned around and crushed his mouth onto hers and pushed her roughly into the wall that was hidden from the mirror.

She yelped into his mouth and he pressed himself against her, picking her up and fastening her legs around him. She felt his erection through the jeans he was wearing.

He placed himself right at her core and began to grind into her hard.

She moaned into his mouth, his lips greedily devouring every sound.

He tore his mouth away and placed his forehead against hers as he never broke rhythm, closing his eyes in pleasure as did she. "Fuck, baby. Going three days without being inside you is painful. I've been dreaming about _this_," His large russet hand dipped into the dress and rubbed her mound softly, feeling the damp spot on her underwear "-mmmmm nice-and all the things I want to do to it. Do you want me to do them to you, Bella?"

Bella wanted to moan loudly at his words. Hell, she wanted to scream as he was stoking the fire within her with each movement of his hips against hers. But they were in a dressing room, a _public_ dressing room, and they would be heard. "Y-Y-Yes, J-Jake. Pleeease."

He pulled away from her and let her back down gently on her feet. She whimpered at the loss of contact and he chuckled. "Sit on that bench."

She did as she was told. It didn't even enter her mind that she had been very angry with him only fifteen minutes ago.

He got down on his knees in front of her, lifting the bottom part of the dress on her thighs enough that her panties came into view. His eyes bored into hers, smoldering, as he slowly pulled them down, her lifting her hips to help him, and then up and over and then down her legs. He let them fall to the floor and then took his hands and placed them under each knee and spread her legs apart so she was open to him. A satisfied grin marked his face and his fingers of his right hand swiped her glistening lips, coaxing a low moan from her. "Damn Bella, you're so wet for me. I can't wait to taste you."

Bella flushed at his husky whisper. Normally, she wasn't one for dirty talk. She and Edward never uttered a word, just a lot of heavy breathing and guttural sounds. And then, of course, the exchange of i love you's afterwards. But when Jacob did it, it shockingly turned her on. Like he was an artist marveling at a masterpiece. She never felt more wanted than when she was with him.

He stuck his index finger into his mouth, lapping at the moisture that coated it. Her breath hitched. "Mmm. So fucking good. You have to be the sweetest thing I've ever tasted."

Bella blushed. He smiled sexily and then dove right in. His tongue massaged her bundle of nerves, moving in gentle circles that picked up speed once her fists clenched in his short hair, pulling his face into her.

"Oh God." She was whispering as low as she could manage but she couldn't be sure that if someone was in the next room that they hadn't heard her already. She couldn't help it. She _was_ loud. It struck her as odd because she had never been so vocal with Edw-No, she wasn't going to think about _him_ right now. She couldn't think at all right now, in fact. She had the sexiest man in the world between her thighs. _Yes, Bella, let's focus on that._

She arched her back and moaned again when she felt his teeth graze her clit, bringing it into his mouth and sucking it in wanton abandon. "Ahhh...shiiiit." The pressure was starting to build again steadily.

He pushed a finger inside her, gently stroking her inner walls as his tongue carved its own love letter into her folds.

Bella's breaths were getting shorter and heavier. Her eyes were shut as her hands gripped his hair even tighter. How could this one man make her body feel this way? She had never known pleasure like this until she met him.

She was addicted to the way he made her feel; to the fire that coursed through her body each and every time he touched her. Hell, he could just look at her with those lust-filled eyes of his and she would immediately be turned on, ruining yet another clean pair of panties.

She was horny all the time, so overstimulated that she had begun to pleasure herself more than she ever had before in her life. When Jake wasn't there to fulfill her desires, that is.

She could never understand those people you would hear about on the news, those celebrities that would be caught cheating on their spouses or significant others and would claim the age old excuse of a "sex addiction". She would always scoff disgustedly and mutter "Yeah, right." And then she met Jacob Black. She could just feel herself getting closer and closer to an S.A. meeting every day.

For the past three days, she had been taking care of herself in Jacob's absence. In the shower, in the bed (when Edward wasn't there obviously), in the bathroom at work, on the couch, in her car... That one had completely been Jake's fault. He had texted her, telling her all the things he wanted to do to her when they could reunite (one of those things being what he was doing right now) that she was forced to pull over to the side of the road and masturbate right there, her hips bucking against her hand in the reclined driver's seat, her left foot on the driver's door and her right foot on the dashboard. She had felt so out of control. She couldn't help her actions. Thankfully, no one was around on that road and the stores were closed. No cops or other cars had passed by or else she would have been in big trouble. That would have been fun to explain to Edward. Yet she had felt so satisfied. He didn't even need to be there. Just the images of him doing all those things to her were enough to get her off.

But she could never pleasure herself the way Jake pleasured her. The way he was doing it right now.

While her thoughts had consumed her, he had added another finger to her tight slick heat and she arched her back again, this time gasping. She tugged his hair, pushing him into her even more. "Oh my God...right...there. J-Jake...please."

Jake didn't say anything. He just pumped her faster.

She pulled his hair harder and ground herself into him. How she hadn't pulled it all out yet was beyond her. _I have to be hurting him._ But she didn't have much time to focus on that thought. She looked down to find him staring up at her with those smoldering eyes. She moaned at the sight.

He released her clit and pulled his head back to look up at her more, increasing the speed of his fingers. "Come for me, Bella."

She gasped. He added a third finger. She arched her back again.

They heard a knock on the door. "Bella?"

Bella gasped again and immediately clamped her fingers down on his wrist that was flexing, making him stop. She looked towards the door worriedly. Had they locked it? Yes, they had. Thank God. She cleared her throat. "Yes, Alice?"

Jake had a confused expression on his face. He mouthed 'Your friend?' Bella nodded. He glanced towards the door as did she.

"Everything okay in there?"

Bella felt chills go down her spine. "O-Of course I'm okay. I'm just getting changed, that's all."

Alice huffed impatiently yet again. "Bella, I told you, I have to see you in everything. For all I know, you could be taking the clothes off the hangers and putting them back on, making it look like you tried them on."

Bella grimaced. _Damn. So much for that plan._

Jake pushed his fingers a little deeper and she gasped, completely forgetting they were still inside her. "Ummmm..."

He smirked and lifted himself up so he could bring his face to hers, never once moving his hand. He moved to her side whispering in her ear. "I promised I would make you come and come hard. I always keep my promises, Bella."

Her breath hitched again.

"Well, Bella?"

Shit. Why was this happening now? Did Alice really have to torment her right now?

Jake raised his left hand and brushed her hair behind her and over her right shoulder. His eyes were even darker than before. He grinned wider and then placed a kiss to her neck. His lips were still wet from pleasuring her before with his tongue. She shivered. He began to move his fingers back and forth inside her again, slow at first and then picking up speed with each thrust.

"Bella?"

Alice sounded pissed. Bella closed her eyes, trying to form a coherent answer despite the sensations Jake was creating in her. "Wellll..."

Alice sighed. "Oh, I cannot believe you, Bella. So typical of you."

Normally, Bella would be more than mortified at her sister-in-law's angry disposition towards her. She hated making Alice angry with her. Alice was just someone you didn't piss off. Once you did, forget it. She then became what she was famously referred to as "the evil pixie". The name alone always made Bella cringe. But right now, she couldn't be bothered thinking about that. Right now, she was just trying not to scream.

Jacob had kissed his way down her neck to her covered chest and slowed down near her breasts. His fingers had not.

"Sorry." She breathed the word and a moan followed it but Alice was too busy ranting to notice.

"And let me guess, you were going to tell me that you tried them on, that you don't like most of them, but a few and then you were going to BUY them and then never use them, giving them to Goodwill first chance you got. Is that right?"

Jacob then bit her nipple through the fabrics separating him from it, making Bella clamp her mouth shut and groan. She removed her right hand from his hair and gripped the bench beneath her hard.

Jacob chuckled quietly. "You like that, Bella?"

Bella shut her eyes and nodded her head, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. "Um-hmm."

Jacob did it to the other nipple, making her dig her fingers into the seat as she rested her head back on the wall. God, she was so close.

"Of course. You know, Bella, here I am taking time out of my busy schedule to help you out and you're not even trying!"

Bella's breaths sped up in synchronization with the rhythm his fingers were moving in. She was grinding herself into his hand. She could feel his hot pants on her neck, making her increase her gyrations. "I want you to fucking come, Bella. I want you to spill into my hand."

"Uh-huh." She was riding his hand so hard she had both hands behind her back, palms flat on the seat, her back arched and her ass in the air, grinding into it.

Jacob had resituated himself to accompany her movements. She now felt him on the right side of her, his movements never slowing. His breath was now at her ear and he was groaning sexily in her ear. She increased her speed against him. He knew how much she loved the sounds he made.

"Yeah exactly, Bella. Why bother asking me in the first place? Why call me and ask for my help, saying you wanted to make a 'good impression' and everything for this weekend when..."

Bella didn't hear the rest of what she had to say. Because at that precise moment, Jacob whispered, "Ah-ride my fingers, baby. Yeah-fuck-that's right. You wanna come, baby?" Bella nodded. She still hadn't opened her eyes, afraid if she saw him now as she whispered these things to her, the sexy smirk widespread on his face; his eyes alight with all that lust and desire for her, she wouldn't be able to hold in the screams from her impending orgasm, giving everything away. "Y-Yesssss." She was about to fucking explode! And by the speed they moved against each other, it was going to be a big one. She bit down on her lip until it bled, trying to keep the sounds at bay.

"You knew you would do that and you still called me? What the fuck, Bella? Why are you being so mean to me? Don't you care how that makes me feel?"

Bella moved faster. _Almost...there._

"Ungh-yeah, baby, that's it. You-you gonna come for me?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Then why would you do that, Bella? God, are you going to come out of there anytime soon? Or am I going to have to send in a search and rescue team to get you out?"

Jacob groaned again. With his left hand, he spread her lips apart and began tapping her clit. She began to thrash wildly, rolling her hips almost haphazardly in response. "I'm about to fucking come in my pants, baby. You're so fucking hot."

Bella's eyes snapped open at that. He was about to come. _Oh fuck no._ "N-N-Nowww."

"Well, it's about time, Bella. Really. I mean this is just ridiculous, you know? How long does it take..."

Bella lifted her left hand and grabbed the back of his neck and crashed his lips to hers. She practically bit her way into his mouth trying to muffle her sounds, letting him devour them. He forced his way just as equally into her mouth. She clenched her hand into his hair, pulling.

He tapped her clit one more time.

She screamed into his mouth and mercifully, at the same time (how he had enough coherency to do this she had no idea) he hit the ringer on his phone that had been in his front pocket throughout the escapade. She really hoped it helped to drown her out. Even just for a second. Because she _was_ loud! She shuddered and convulsed against him, spilling into his hand just as he had demanded.

"Bella?"

She couldn't speak as she slowly collapsed onto the seat, Jacob helping to lower her gently. Once he did, he hit the ringer on his phone again. Bella lay there, trying to catch her breath as Jacob kissed her cheek and then her forehead, trying to help her come down from her high.

"Bella, is that your phone? Are you going to jump on your phone right now?!"

Bella winced. Shit, Alice _was_ pissed. "A-Alice..." She was panting but she couldn't help it. The oxygen wouldn't come fast enough. "It's A-Angela. She's-texting me. I h-have to call h-her. It's-important. I'm-s-sorry."

Bella was sure Alice knew that something was going on now. She hadn't recovered as well as she should have. Alice could hear how breathless she was. Hell, the whole store could hear it along with the people outside on the street, she was sure.

"Unbelievable, Bella! Fine, but make it quick. Since you owe me for how you intended to treat me just now and want to make it up to me, I'm going to find you a few more new outfits for you to try."

Bella groaned and glanced up toward the ceiling, covering her eyes with her right arm.

"Bella! You owe me! And I want to see you in them!"

Bella groaned again. "F-Fine. But only two, A-Alice!"

"Five!"

Bella scoffed. "Alice, I'm only going to be down there for two days, I won't need that much clothing, sheesh!"

"Bella..." Did Alice just growl?

"Fine, fine. Three outfits."

"Done!" And then the pixie skipped off, laughing wickedly. _Evil pixie indeed!_

She felt Jacob's lips press to hers, making her moan again. She lifted her arm and broke away, sitting up slowly and bringing him with her. "Wow."

He chuckled. "Yeah, you're telling me. When you came, I could swear that was it, I was gonna lose it."

Once the blood rushed back to her brain, she moved to straddle him. She felt his hardness right beneath her. Good, he hadn't come yet. "Thank you." And then she kissed him passionately. She could still taste herself on him. It only aroused her more.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, still smirking. "Anytime."

Bella placed her forehead against his. "You know, Jacob, I have another five minutes to myself in here. With no more interruptions. Any more _ideas_ you'd like to show me?" She gave him her best sexy smile, thick with implications.

His own smile grew wider. "How about _you_ show _me_, Bells?" He gave her that look and she knew what that look meant. He wanted her to return the favor.

She smiled wider and sat back a bit. She unbuttoned his jeans, and released his erection from his boxers underneath (much to her disappointment). She stood up, helping to lower his pants as he lifted his hips. And there he was, in all his glory, dick standing at attention, pre-cum glistening at the tip.

He watched her intently and groaned as she licked her lips. She wanted to taste him so bad. "Close your eyes and relax. Let me take care of you."

He groaned again and did as she asked, laying his head back against the wall.

She was about to get on her knees and go to work when a thought suddenly occurred to her. She moved fast, spread her legs with the skirt of her dress high up and impaled herself on him.

"What the-"

She clamped a hand down on his mouth, effectively silencing him as he stared at her through widened eyes. She rolled her hips and moved her face in closer and whispered to him. "Sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to. But, Mr. Black, I seem to remember you promising me that you would fuck me so hard that I wouldn't be able to walk straight when you were done. And you keep your promises, don't you?" She arched her eyebrow suggestively, willing him to try and deny it.

He kept his eyes trained on her for a minute, not moving, making her begin to blush with embarrassment. Had she gone too far in her sick little obsession with him? Did he know what she was up to? He grabbed her hand and jerked it away from his mouth. "Bells, we can't. I don't have a condom on me and as much of a pussy as I'm going to sound like right now, this isn't the time or the place for me to come on you anywhere. You know that. Especially with your friend around."

She huffed angrily. "Oh, okay. So let me get this straight. It's okay for you to fuck me with my _husband_ a few rooms away and come all over me then? But now, it's not okay to fuck me when I want you to, when you _promised_ me you would because my _friend_ is around? What the fuck, Jake?"

Jacob sighed tiredly. He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed. "Damn it, Bells. Don't start this shit with me. You know I can't so just fucking let it go, already!" He stared at her angrily. So he did know. Damn him for being able to read her so easily.

She scoffed. "Yeah, okay." She moved herself off of him and stood up, bending down to grab her panties off of the floor and putting them on. She turned around and unzipped the dress, pulled down the straps and took it off. She left it on the floor where it dropped and turned back around to find Jacob standing up, stuffing himself back into his boxers and zipping up his jeans.

She pulled her own jeans from the bench at his side and threw them on, taking care to avoid his eyes.

"Bells-"

"Just don't!" She whisper screamed it but still, the large hand that had grasped her arm gently dropped back to its owner's side.

Amazingly enough, they had been whispering this whole time. Bella would like nothing more than to yell in her anger, but she wouldn't ruin her marriage for this-for this-this asshole!

This asshole that wouldn't give her the one thing she wanted. She had broken her vows, given him her body over and over, and done things that would make Edward horrified and never want to speak to her again, never mind touch her, if ever found out. And _**he**_ couldn't even...

"Bella, why does this matter to you so damn much? Why?"

She ignored him and grabbed her shirt. She slipped her arms into it and began to button it up, refusing to look at him, blowing the hair that had made its way near her mouth away in a huff. She grabbed a hair tie out of the side pocket of her bag, throwing her hair back in a messy ponytail. "This is over, Jacob. I mean it this time. No more." She bent down to grab her bag and his hand was back, grasping her arm more firmly this time, bringing her back up to meet his angry stare.

"Bella, are you fucking kidding me? Over _this_? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Bella pulled her arm free of his grasp. "Go fuck yourself, Jacob. There is nothing _wrong_ with me! I just don't want to deal with this shit anymore. So stay the fuck away from me. Goodbye, good luck and have a nice life!" She turned to open the door but he grabbed her again, spinning her to face him.

"I don't think so, Bells. I've told you before. This isn't over until _I_-"

"-until you say it's over. Yeah, yeah. Well, too bad, Jacob. It is over. I mean it. Stay the fuck away from me! Goodbye!" She struggled out of his grip and moved back to the door, only to be grabbed by him yet again!

"Goddammit, Bells! What the fuck do you want me to do? You know I can't take that chance! You can't, for Christ's sake! What the fuck do you want from me, Bella?" He was still angry but now he looked almost like he was...pleading with her.

She didn't know where the words came from but somehow they shot out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. "This is just sex for you, isn't it, Jacob? I'm just another meaningless fuck, aren't I?"

His eyes widened but then they narrowed and looked down. At the same time, he released her. "I didn't say that."

She scoffed again. "You just did."

He raised his eyes to her but remained silent.

She scoffed once again, completely disgusted, shaking her head. "Goodbye, Jacob." She turned around, opened the door and stepped out. This time he didn't try to stop her.

She shut the door behind her and walked quickly into the store, looking for her sister-in-law. "Alice!"

"Bella." Alice skipped happily over to her, a small pile of clothes in her arms. "Great. You're out. Listen, I found these three-"

"No, Alice. We've got to go. Now."

Alice looked shocked and then pouted, crossing her arms with the clothes tangled in between. "Bella, you promised."

Bella quickly nodded her head, checking back near the dressing rooms to see if he had come out yet. She still didn't see him. Good. "I know. I know I did. And I promise I will make it up to you. But right now, we need to go, okay? Just-trust me."

Alice's face softened. "Are you okay, Bella? Is everything alright? You look upset."

Bella heard a door open and saw Jacob come out of the room they had been in. She looked quickly back to Alice, blocking her view as best she could and turning her around to face the front of the store. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. But I just gotta get out of here, grab some food or something. My stomach feels a little sick."

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed, dropping the clothes into the chair next to them much to the salesgirl's dismay. Bella gave the girl an apologetic look as she and Alice made their way out of the store. The girl just glared back.

Bella risked one glance back and she saw him. He was watching her go, not making a move to follow. His eyes were cold, dark and angry. But there was something else there, too. Something that Bella couldn't quite put her finger on at the moment.

She took a deep breath and turned her eyes back onto her sister-in-law's retreating form. And then she stepped outside, not looking back again.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

They had made their way down the street, stopping into a little cafe on the corner. As they sat down at a small table and gave their order to the cheery waitress, Bella began rifling through her bag for her phone. "Shit."

"What is it, Bella?" Alice was sipping her black coffee. As if the pixie needed any more caffeine.

"Shit! I lost my phone. Fuck!"

"Okay, Bella. Relax. Don't have a brain hemorrhage. We'll just call it and see if anyone picks up, okay?"

Bella grabbed Alice's hand, stilling the dialing process. "No, no. That's okay. You know what, I left it back in that store. I'm gonna go grab it real quick."

Alice pried Bella's fingers from her own. "Okay, so I'll call the phone, have them hold it and we'll go back and get it together, alright?"

Bella grabbed her phone and ended the call. Alice glared at her. She couldn't be sure why but she just didn't want to take a chance. Who knows who might answer that phone? "No, Alice. That's okay. It's right down the street. I'll just go grab it. I'll be right back. I promise."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Bella. Just hurry back and be careful. You know how you are."

Bella rolled her eyes this time. "Yes, Mom."

She rushed out the door and headed down to the store. She just wanted to grab her phone from that godforsaken dressing room, if it was still there, and get the fuck out of dodge.

She hadn't allowed herself to process everything that had happened yet. She was still angry but she knew that she would be crying later.

As she walked down the street, she replayed the whole scene in her head. Jacob had been right about one thing. Why the hell was it so important to her? He was using logic, good old fashioned common sense and she was some damn druggie, hooked on him, always looking to score more than her last hit. Even if he did give her what she wanted, would she stop at that? Would she be satisfied then? Or would she want more?

She shook her head and sighed. She was disgusted with herself. She felt so damn dirty. She felt like nothing more than a whore, a tramp, a two-timing slut. She was not a good person. Not at all. Didn't her dirty thoughts and desires prove that? Even to the man she was cheating on her husband with? Hell, he even had more morals than she did.

She shook her head again and walked into the store. She began to walk towards the counter on the left side of the store when she heard _**his**_laugh. She spun around at the sound and saw him talking with someone near the dressing rooms. That someone turned out to be Leah.

All the rage Bella ever felt when watching Jacob with Ness was nothing compared to what Bella felt now. She felt nauseous with the jealousy flowing through her and the hatred she felt for this woman and for him. So, she ended it and he moved onto the next fuck right away? Yep, she was nothing more than a common whore. She had let him use her. She was lower than scum, no doubt about it.

Everything in her screamed in her to go and slap him _and_ her. And then slap him again for using her. And then, if she could get it in, slap him one more time for moving on to the next ho only fifteen minutes after she had ended it between them. But for some reason, her brain decided to intervene and she crept behind a rack, hiding behind it, spying on the two.

Leah was dressed in a pencil skirt that made her ass look incredible! If Bella was a guy, she would definitely hit that. She rolled her eyes at the random thought and focused again. She had a button-up blouse that was buttoned up halfway to reveal a sleek undershirt on underneath, leaving very little to the imagination in the cleavage department. Bella didn't know if this was something else Leah had tried on or if this was her natural attire. She wanted to scratch the bitch's eyes out. Why hadn't she told her she looked like a fat ugly cow when she had the chance? Dammit!

Leah was flirting heavily with Jacob and he...was flirting right back! _That fucking bastard! Motherfucker trashy piece of shit cocksucker!_ Bella had never been so angry. Only one sliver of sanity remained, holding her back from doing something rash.

The two laughed again.

Leah bent down to the bag that was on the chair next to her. "Well, listen Jacob, I've got to be going. It was great seeingyou again."

Jacob smiled. Seeing him again? What? Bella felt her heart stop. How did he know Leah? When had he met her? Who was she to him? The way they had flirted right before, it was obvious what kind of connection they had. Bella wanted desperately to jump up and demand who Leah was to him but restrained herself from doing so. "Yeah, same here."

Leah straightened back up and removed a pen from her bag, whipped out a card and wrote something on it. She then handed it to him, smiling. "Here's my card. My new cell number's on the back. Give me a call sometime, Jake. I'd love it if we could get together and catch up." Her smile melted into a smirk, clearly indicating just what kind of _catching up_ she would love to do. Bella was livid.

Leah then placed her hand on his arm and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek slowly, making sure to place it just an inch to the left of his mouth, taking the extra time in case he decided to turn his head. Bella was within an inch of losing it altogether and doing something she would likely get arrested for. How would she explain that one to Edward?

Leah then pulled back and smiled seductively. She grabbed her bag and began to walk away, her heels clicking against the floor, her hips swaying sexily. Bella childishly wanted to go and trip her or run up to her and say something like, "Hey Leah, remember me? Bella?" and then decking her. But she forced herself to keep her eyes on Jacob.

Jacob was turning the card over and glancing at the written number on the back. Her heart stuttered when she realized again, as much as it would hurt her, Jake was now a free agent, well as free as he could be while still being married, anyway. Bella looked towards him sadly. _Please don't do it. Please. Not in front of me. Not now. Not after everything. Please._

Jacob's head then shot up in Leah's direction and Bella quickly ducked, panicking. But apparently, he hadn't seen her. The next thing she heard stabbed into her stomach most painfully, "Leah. Leah, wait."

She heard the clicking heels stop. She felt the pain echo in her chest. _No. Please. Don't do this._ She didn't want to but she forced her head up to watch the scene before her.

Leah was smiling _that _smile at him, waiting for him to speak. That smile turned into the cockiest smirk Bella had ever seen with each step Jacob took to get to her.

He looked down at her card and then offered it to her. Leah looked as confused as Bella felt. "I'm sorry, Leah. I'm committed to my wife and I-I don't think it would be a good idea if we tried this."

Leah looked stunned. Bella _was_ stunned.

"So I think you should take this back. Thank you for the offer, but I'm not free to get together with you, not unless my wife accompanies me. Sorry."

Bella's mouth hung open. That's not how their meeting had gone. Not at all. At the time, he couldn't care less that he had been married a whopping five months. Or that his wife was right next to him.

"But, Jake, I thought, with everything that—"

Jake ran a hand through his hair. "I know but…..things have changed. I've changed. I'm not who I was back then." He sighed and shook his head. "Look, it's been great to see you. You look fantastic. I'm glad things are working out for you. But….." He bit his lip. "I can't do what it is you're hoping for."

Leah still looked stunned but quickly recovered. "Alright. I'm sorry, I had no idea you….felt this way. I thought, seeing you today and how you…." She smiled and shook her head. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm glad you told me. What can I say, Jake? You know you meant a great deal to me back when we were teenagers. I had to give it a shot, right?"

Jake chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "You haven't changed a bit, Lee. It feels like forever since we last met but so much has changed since then." Jake once again held out the card to her, smiling wide. "Maybe I'll see you around or back home when I go to visit my old man some time."

Leah smiled warmly at him and lifted her hand to his left cheek, stroking his skin gently yet making Bella sick with hurt and jealousy. If it wasn't Bella touching him like that, then only Ness was permitted to. Where did this _Leah_ get off? _You just dumped him, you're married, he's married, you have no claim on him. Let it go._ How could she, though? She gritted her teeth when Leah moved in closer.

"You're still the same old Jake to me," she whispered. "You always will be. I don't think I'll ever find someone who comes even close to you." Jake's eyes dropped and he bit his bottom lip. From how much Bella now knew about Jake, she knew he was not sure what to say in response and was slightly uncomfortable.

Leah must have known as well because she removed her hand and stepped back, clearing her throat quietly. "Okay, so I guess I'll see you around sometime, here or at home." She gave him a smile but it was obviously fake and was poorly attempting to mask the pain behind it.

Jake nodded and held out the card to her once again. Leah didn't make a move to accept it. "Why don't you hang onto it for a while? If something comes up or you ever need anything. Or, you know, if you change your mind."

Jake's eyes snapped up to hers. He started to shake his head. "Leah—"

She lifted a finger to his lips, silencing him. "I know. I get it. But, you just never know when you might need a friend," she finished in a whisper. She carefully leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek, right near the corner of his mouth. Then she turned to leave. Jake watched her blankly. Leah turned at the door. "And, Jake?" He stayed quiet, waiting for her to speak. "Make sure that wife of yours knows how lucky she is to have you." She winked at him and then turned, making her exit rapidly before he had a chance to say anything more.

Bella felt sick with what she had seen. That was a deeply personal and intimate moment between the two that she had just witnessed. Leah hadn't been just looking to bed him like Bella thought. Instead it was worse, much worse. Then again, Jake hadn't taken the opportunity for anything Leah was offering.

Speaking of which, Bella watched Jacob stare down at the card for a long time. Bella stared at him, torn between anger and hurt. Who was this woman and why had Jake never told her about her before? _Because it's not your business. Not anymore._

Jacob walked out of the store, still clutching the card in his hand. Bella followed him. By the time she made it to the door, he was still walking down the street, looking at the card.

Bella wanted to cry out. How could he do this to her? Had she meant absolutely nothing to him at all? Why? And then another part of her reminded her of the facts. _It was just an affair. An affair that you ended. Get over it. Move on. You love Edward. That's who you're married to._ She didn't want to admit it but that part of her was right. She was married to Edward and this was her chance to begin redeeming herself for her atrocious sins of the past five weeks. She still wanted to cry at the thought as she saw the man she could never say no to getting farther and farther away from her. Tears began clouding her vision and she felt the lump in her throat. Bella had made her choice. She had told Jacob she was finished with him, for good this time. She needed to let him go, no matter how much she didn't want to. It was the right thing to do, for all of them. She swallowed the lump down and took a deep breath, preparing to turn and go back inside the store when she saw it.

Jacob had stopped. He was frozen, the card still in his hands, his eyes still trained on it.

She narrowed her eyes at him. What was he doing? Getting out his phone and calling Leah already? She scoffed in disgust. Bella really had meant nothing to him.

His next action shocked her. Jacob tore up the card and then walked to the waste basket on the side of the sidewalk, throwing the halves in. Had he really just done that? Jacob pulled something out of his pocket. A phone.

Her eyes narrowed further. Her phone! _Damn!_

Bella bit her lip nervously. She really shouldn't see him right now but she knew she had no choice. She had to get her phone back. She began to walk down the street, racing to meet him, surprised to find him still staring down at her phone as she did. Wait, was he going to throw her phone away, too? Crap. She moved faster. "Jacob."

He started and turned around to face her. Bella stared at him and he stared right back. Bella then bit her lip and held out her hand. "Can I have my phone back, please?"

His onyx eyes burned deep into her. She could feel her all-too-familiar reaction to him stirring. Damn him! Jake didn't say anything, just glanced back and forth between her and the device in his hand. Eventually, he nodded and handed it to her.

"Thank you." It was barely a whisper. She didn't know what else to say to him.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Jake..."

"Don't, Bella."

She looked up at him in shock. His angry gaze was back, but this time, it wasn't as fierce as before. "You already said what you needed to say back there. Let's just leave it at that."

Bella lowered her eyes. She didn't want him to see the tears building in her eyes. "Jake, I-"

"Just...don't. I think you were right. We need to chill out for a while."

Bella's eyes snapped up to his, watery or not. "W-What?"

He looked down at the ground this time, never meeting her eyes. "Bella, I _do_ love my wife. Believe it or not. And I don't want to keep hurting her." He was serious. He meant what he had told Leah and now he was telling her, too. Bella would be in Leah's place in a few moments. She now knew how the girl had felt.

Bella blinked. Was he serious? He was really ending this? "W-What about-"

"I fucked up, Bella. I did. And I regret it. I shouldn't have ever done that. To her. To you. To your marriage. To mine. That was my fuck-up. You tried to end it plenty of times but I wouldn't listen. I wanted you too much. But, like you said, this has gotta end. It's over."

Bella didn't know what to think, to say. She felt like she couldn't breathe, her chest was burning.

His eyes finally rose to hers, cold as ever. "I'm sorry, Bella. I won't bother you anymore. We'll keep up the act for this weekend and then we'll never have to see each other again. I promise you that."

Bella laughed. She knew it was inappropriate but she didn't care. She was losing her mind. "You and your promises."

Jake frowned and looked down at the ground again but didn't say anything.

Bella wanted to reach out, to touch him, beg him not to leave her, to not give her up. But she knew he wouldn't listen. He was serious. That much was evident.

Bella's phone ringing broke the silence. She glanced at the screen. It was Alice. Without thinking, she pushed the call to voicemail. Guaranteed, she'd pay for that one later.

Bella sighed and said the words that had been so easy to say a half hour ago but now were the ones she needed to force herself to say without crying. "Okay, Jacob. Agreed. It's done."

Jake looked up at her, almost in surprise it looked like, but then nodded his head. "Okay."

She nodded. "Okay." She swallowed thickly and lowered her eyes to the sidewalk. "I'll see you this weekend." She bit her lip to keep the tears from starting. "Good luck," she rasped out at the end. And with that, she turned in the opposite direction and hurried back to the café before she would be a sobbing mess on the street. She was walking away from the one thing she never thought she would ever have to. At least, not any time soon. She knew she would go home and bawl her eyes out tonight. But she would do it quietly out of Edward's view. And then she would begin to move on.

She deserved this, nothing less. This was her punishment. She was a horrible person. Not only had she cheated on her husband for a month and a half but she had also kept Jake going back and forth for just as long. Even though their union was strictly about sex, that didn't mean they hadn't grown fond of each other, more so than when they first met. Bella had taken to sticking around after their steamy trysts and just spending time with him, talking or laughing or just being with him. She almost wished she could somehow go back to that…..

Bella shook her head to clear it. No, must not think like that. She was being punished and she deserved it. As much as it was killing her to do the right thing, she had to do it. Her feelings didn't matter in the scheme of things when compared to Edward's and Ness', even Jake's. No, she had to be a big girl about it and accept what needed to happen and move forward. For all of their sakes.

She was about to cross the street when the sign said she could-the cafe was only a few feet away-when she felt hands grab her from behind and pull her back into a store. She was too frozen with shock to move, to fight. But when the hands turned her around, she saw she had no need to.

_**He**_ gripped her face and pulled her lips to his in a crushing forceful movement. Even though she didn't respond (she couldn't, she was still in shock), when he was certain she wouldn't back away, he took his left hand and grabbed the back of her neck, pushing her into him more and the right hand snaked its way behind her back, hugging her closer. Then and only then did she snap back to reality. She began to move her lips against his in the same brutal rhythm. His tongue danced around her lower lip and she opened up willingly for him as she had done so many times before. She could still taste just faint traces of herself and that aroused her again. His tongue massaged hers, sucking it lightly as his right hand roamed her back, making its way down to her backside and pulling her even closer to him. And then surprisingly, his hand traveled back up to the small of her back and rested there.

This kiss was different than all the others they ever had. It was just as urgent as before but mixed in with tenderness. There was nothing sexual about this kiss whereas all their other ones had been.

Bella felt confused, angry, upset and ecstatic all at the same time. Confused because she had no idea what this _new_ kiss meant. Angry because she knew he still wasn't going to give her what she wanted and that he just tried to end it so why was he kissing her? Upset because he had tried to end it and that he had been strong enough and she wasn't. And ecstatic because he was just kissing her. She never thought she'd feel his lips on hers again.

He pulled away so they could get some air, leaving them both gasping. He looked down into her eyes and his left hand moved from the back of her neck to gently cup her chin. "Bells, I'm sorry. I don't know-I mean-I know we should end this now. We should. But I can't. Not now. I need you, Bella."

Bella stared at him with wide eyes, remaining silent.

"I don't-I don't want to end it, Bells. Not yet. I don't want to give you up. But, you have to understand, I can't give you what you want. I can't. I didn't understand before why it's such a big deal but I guess I kind of do now. But, I still can't give it to you. Anything else but never that. So, can you be okay with that?" Bella's eyes were still wide but she nodded. The shock of his confession wasn't wearing off anytime soon. He smiled. "Good. Because you'd be killing me if you didn't." He pecked her lips softly and smiled again. "Now, I believe I made you a promise the other night." He looked around and lowered his voice when he saw people staring at them wildly since their passionate entrance. He brought his eyes back to hers and she saw that fire in them again. More warmth rushed into her panties. Damn, she was never going to have a dry pair ever again at this rate.

"Something about fucking you so hard that you wouldn't be able to walk straight." Bella gasped. He grinned impishly and moved closer to her lips to whisper. "Am I right?"

Bella nodded once in disbelief.

He reached a hand up to brush a wispy hair behind her ear. "And I always keep my promises...don't I, Bells?"

Bella nodded once again and then Jake kissed her again, softly this time. When he pulled away, Bella looked at him uncertainly. "I-I can't. Alice-"

He skimmed her cheek with his left index finger. "-can wait a little longer. Wouldn't you agree?" He moved his left thumb into her mouth, drawing in a breath when he pushed it into her mouth.

Bella raised her hands and brought his thumb out of her mouth, kissing it slowly, making his eyes darken as he watched her. "Let me call her quick. Make up some excuse."

He growled impatiently and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the store. "Do it on the way."

Bella kept looking around, making sure she didn't see anyone she knew as he led her to his car that was parked a block away.

She called Alice (making sure to block her number first) claiming that some woman had taken her phone by accident, told to her by the surly salesgirl from before, who was now begrudgingly letting her use the store phone, and had disappeared down the street a few minutes prior to Bella's arrival. She was just going to retrieve it quick. Alice sighed impatiently but agreed to wait for her. Bella snapped the phone shut as they picked up the pace, Jake's car now in sight.

They made it to the car and he growled at her again, "Get in." She did as she was told. As she buckled herself in and he started the car, she asked the burning question, "So, where are we going? I can't go too far, Jake. I've got to be back soon."

He didn't look at her, just started driving, holding her hand as he did, kissing it sensually. "There's a park a few blocks down; it's secluded enough. No one should be there about now."

Bella felt another warm gush in her underwear. If no one was there and it was secluded, then that meant..._Oh God._

Jacob smirked at her as if he read her thoughts. "That's right, honey. You can be as loud as you want."

Bella gasped. He was definitely going to fuck the shit out of her.

The smirk left his face and he looked at her seriously, his eyes smoldering once again. "You better fucking believe you're gonna be screaming my name more than once." Bella stared at him, feeling her heart beat starting to pick up once more in anticipation.

Well, he _had_ promised.


	4. Divine Providence

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella stared at the television screen in front of her. She wasn't paying attention, her thoughts were elsewhere. Edward was on the phone, pacing a few feet away behind the couch she was sitting on.

He was talking to Emmett about the coming Hoffman deal.

Bella kept replaying everything in her head. Alice had been pissed! She hadn't spoken a word to Bella the rest of the afternoon. And when she pulled into the driveway to drop Bella off, she didn't respond to Bella's meek "Thank you for everything. I'm really sorry, Alice," and then backed into the street and sped off. She hadn't spoken to Alice in two days, the longest she'd ever gone without talking to her sister-in-law since she married Edward.

Bella's heart sank. She missed her friend.

But she couldn't regret _it_. She wouldn't. That had been hands down the absolute best sex of her life! No one had ever fucked her the way Jacob Black had that day.

And then her thought track changed and she began to think of _**him**_. She hadn't seen him since that day, either. But she _had_ talked to him.

He would text her at random points in the day, hinting at all the lewd things he wanted to do to her. That day in the park left a no-holds-barred policy for them. He now knew she was willing to do _anything_ and that smugness emanated from his texts.

These texts would always catch her off guard each time she read them, making her blush furiously which then turned into a heated flush when she imagined him doing said things to her.

And then he would surprise her completely by calling her, whispering huskily of just how their _plans_ would play out, making her breath hitch so much that if anyone was listening would have thought she had a breathing problem.

Bella closed her eyes.

One more day.

Her phone vibrated on the table.

Her eyes flipped open and she glanced back to see Edward still on the phone, obviously engaged and completely focused on the conversation he was in.

She bit her lip and reached forward to grab her phone.

She flipped it open.

_**Call me.**_

Bella frowned. She couldn't right now and he knew that. Edward was always home after seven.

She glanced up at the green numbers on the cable box.

_8:37_

She looked back at Edward one more time and satisfied that he hadn't changed course in his trek, she replied.

_**I cant. Hes home. Ill tty tw.**_

She sighed. She didn't really want to wait that long but she didn't have a choice.

Her phone buzzed again.

She looked at the screen once more.

_**So? Call me rite now or ill call u.**_

She huffed in frustration. Why did he seem to enjoy pushing her this way? That was the one thing she couldn't stand about him. He seemed to relish the fact that he could threaten her and force her into action. It was completely ballsy.

She was just about to send him an angry text when her phone vibrated and the screen lit up with a new message.

_** home.**_

Bella's eyes widened.

That bastard!

She snuck a peek back at Edward. He was still preoccupied.

She texted Jacob before thrusting the phone into the pocket of her hoodie and standing up, sighing in frustration.

_**Gimme a minute.**_

She made her way over to her husband. "Edward, honey, I'm sorry but...just a second?"

Edward looked confused and held up a finger. "Yeah, yeah, okay Em. Listen...yeah, i know, listen...h-hol...hold on a sec, okay?"

He removed the phone from his ear, holding it against his shoulder.

He gave her _**her **_smile.

"What's up, love?"

Bella swallowed guiltily but she forced a smile onto her face anyway.

"I forgot I need to run to CVS quick to grab something before we leave tomorrow."

Edward tilted his head in confusion.

"What's that, love?"

Bella's brain sped through everything she could think of.

"Sunscreen."

Edward looked puzzled. "Don't we have some upstairs in the cabinet?"

Bella swallowed again. "Yeah but not nearly strong enough. You know, for me." She rolled her eyes and laughed. She prayed he would just go with the flow.

When the puzzled expression didn't go away, she piped up again.

"And...tampons. I'm out of tampons."

Edward's brows furrowed further.

"Well, I can go with you, love. Let me just get off with Emmett here and we can go together."

Bella acted fast. "No!" Edward looked shocked at her outburst. So was she.

"I mean...no. Don't bother with it. You're busy with Emmett and I'll just run and be right back. No problem. I'll be back before you know it."

Edward stared at her. "Are you sure, sweetheart?"

Bella nodded. He sighed and put his hand on her arm, pulling her into him. He kissed her sweetly on the lips and then a trail leading to her ear. "I'm sorry, honey. I know I've been busy lately. I promise, soon we'll have more time together."

Bella nodded, shivering as she felt his cool breath in her ear.

It didn't feel right.

And she wanted to smack herself for letting that traitorous thought enter her head.

"That's okay. I know you've been busy."

Edward nuzzled her cheek. "Mmmmm, I love you, honey. So much."

Bella wanted to cry when she heard that, when she felt his nose on her cheek. It was wrong. All wrong. How could she be wishing her husband was someone else when he was telling her he loved her? And she loved him? She felt the lump rising again in her throat.

"I-I love you, too."

She pulled away gently, forcing a smile onto her face again. "I'll be right back."

Edward smiled and pecked her on the lips once more. "Okay, love. I'll be here _waiting_ for you." His eyes were bright, the latent desire in them pooling to the emerald surface.

She knew what he meant.

She'd have to figure out a way to get out of it later.

She smiled wider and nodded. She grabbed her keys off the counter as she heard Edward resume his conversation. "Yeah, Emmett. Sorry. Listen I've been thinking about what you said and-oh, hold on, someone's trying to beep in."

Bella was just making her way into the foyer when her heart stopped, making her freeze. She gulped and turned around slowly.

"Hello?...May I ask who's calling?" Edward glanced up at her, an expression on his face she couldn't read.

She gulped again.

Edward looked annoyed. "No, I'm sorry, she's not in. Can I take a message?" He then held the phone away from him, staring at it in disgust. He scoffed and then turned the phone off, placing it on the counter.

Bella's palms were starting to sweat. She tried to make her voice calm and even, casual. "Who was that?"

He glanced up at her and his eyes softened a bit. "Solicitor. Nothing to worry about, love."

Bella nodded and shrugged. Then she smiled. She could tell he was watching her intently so she did her best to remain at ease. "So they hung up on you, huh?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes. Talk about rude." He gave her his crooked smile. And she smiled wider in return.

"Yeah. I wish they'd stop calling altogether."

Edward's smile dimmed a little and he looked at her. "Me, too."

Bella swallowed again. What did that mean? But she wouldn't let herself get too far on the panicky thoughts inside her head.

He looked somewhat...sadly at her. "I love you, Bella."

Bella smiled again. "I love you, too, Edward."

It seemed almost an eternity of silence passed until the phone started ringing again. Edward sighed and picked it up. "Hello? Emmett! I'm so sorry, man. I didn't mean to hang up on you like that."

At that moment, Bella felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at Edward again. She gestured with her finger while mouthing 'I'm gonna go' to him. He nodded and waved, once again getting sucked into the conversation he was having.

The vibration hadn't stopped so Bella knew _**he**_ was calling her. She went into the foyer, threw her shoes on and left the house.

Once inside her car, she turned the ignition on and pulled her phone out to glance at the screen.

3 missed calls.

And all from _**him**_.

She only felt the vibration once, though.

She shook her head and put the car into reverse and looked behind her so she could back out.

She drove quickly to CVS and parked in the parking lot. She whipped out her phone and was about to call him when her phone buzzed again. He was calling her.

She flipped the phone open and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Bells, what the fuck? You told me you were gonna call me fifteen minutes ago. What the hell happened?"

She frowned.

"I told you _he_ was home and I couldn't call you. I had to come up with something quick."

She heard Jacob let out a quick breath. "Oh. Right."

She held the phone away from her ear and turned her frown on it, her eyebrows mashed together.

She brought it back to her ear. "So...what did you need to talk to me about?"

She heard him let out another breath but he didn't answer. He sounded like his breathing was ragged.

Instead, he whispered to her huskily. "That day. In the park. I can't stop thinking about it. About how good you felt. How loud you screamed my name. It never sounded so good to me. It makes me want to make you scream it again."

Bella's breath hitched as she could feel her body temperature rise and herself getting wet.

"I don't think I've ever been that hard. And then the way you took me into your mouth and sucked me off, making me come so fucking hard...damn, Bells."

Bella felt her chest beginning to heave quickly. In and out. In and out. She needed to have that same rhythm elsewhere right now.

"I-I want to be inside you so fucking badly, Bells. I wish I could come see you right-ugh-now." His breaths were shorter and faster.

Bella felt her arousal dampen her panties. Wait, was he...?

"Jake, are you..." She quickly glanced around. She forced herself into her seat further and then whispered to him. "...are you...touching yourself?"

Jake laughed. "Baby, I've been jacking off since you picked up the phone. Your voice alone gets me hard as a rock."

Bella's mouth hung open in shock. She quickly recovered and moaned into the phone. "Oh Jake, that's not fair."

She glanced around quickly and dug herself even further into the seat, quickly fumbling with the button on her jeans and then her zipper, sliding her fingers past them both and the band of her panties, slipping two of them inside her. She gasped as she began to move them back and forth.

He was breathing heavier now. "Not fair, huh? What are you, five?"

Bella whined petulantly. She wanted to be touching him. She wanted him touching her. They shouldn't be separated like this.

"Mmmmmm. I love it when you make sounds like that. Maybe I should spank you then. Get that sweet-ugh-ass-nice and red for me."

Bella's own breaths accelerated and she was panting heavily into the phone herself.

"J-Jake-I wish you could-ahh-be here."

She exhaled into the phone and let her eyes close slowly.

"With me."

His breathing stopped.

Bella opened her eyes and her fingers froze. She waited for him to say something. What? What had she done wrong?

"Bella,"

There was no huskiness now. Bella gulped.

She cleared her throat. "Yes?"

"Are you..."

Bella gulped again. What? What, he was allowed to and she wasn't?

Didn't he realize how hot he made her? And for him to be jerking off while she was on the phone and not expect her to react was just cruel in her book.

She frowned. "What?"

"Are you...touching _your_self?"

She began to remove her wet fingers from inside her panties, wiping them on the side of the fabric.

She didn't answer only swallowed hard.

"Bells?"

She sighed heavily. "Yes."

Silence.

Nothing.

Then, a minute later, she heard his zipper.

She wanted to cry and scream and yell and pull her hair out. Why was that so wrong?

She began to mumble rapidly. "Well, you were. I thought that was the whole idea. What? My voice can turn you on but yours can't do the same-"

"Bells. Where are you?"

Bella's frown deepened. "CVS, why?"

"The one by your house?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm on my way."

Bella was horrified. "What?! No! No! You can't! You said you couldn't meet up tonight. You said she was making dinner for you tonight. You said-"

"Fuck what I said, Bells. I'm coming to you right now. DO NOT leave, got it?"

Bella's breaths were coming faster again but this time in straight panic. Edward knew where she was. Jake couldn't see her before because Ness had wanted to spend some time with him. It was a public parking lot that was driven into and out of all the time. It was near her house...the list went on.

"Jake! Absolutely not! Are you insane? We can't! I'm leaving!"

She turned the key in the ignition.

"Bells! Don't you fucking dare! If you do, I'll just go straight to your house and fuck you right in front of _him_ this time!"

Bella's mouth hung open.

"What the fuck, Jacob?! What the fuck is your problem?!"

She knew she was roaring but she was pissed. He laughed, making her even more so.

"You are, honey. My cock wants to be inside of you. So do I. And what we want, we get." His voice was getting huskier. "Don't we, Bella?"

Bella shivered. She thrust her fingers back into her panties and then herself. She moaned into the phone.

She breathed one word.

"Hurry."

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella turned her key in the lock, checking her reflection quickly one last time in the glass partitions on the side, and then opened the door.

She pulled her key out and turned to close the door softly.

She heard people talking on the television so she slowly made her way into the living room.

Edward was sitting on the couch, a drink in his hand.

She smiled. "Hey."

Edward turned around, smiling in response. "Hey."

She then heard moans coming from the television.

She chuckled. "What are you watching?"

He laughed. "Ah, this stupid movie. That Naomi Watts girl is in it. Something about these two married couples cheating on each other, blah, blah, blah. You know, I just like to see her topless." He gave her a wink.

Inwardly, Bella cringed when he had mentioned the movie's plot.

Outwardly, Bella patted his head and moved into the kitchen. "Aww, you love Naomi Watts."

She placed the CVS bag on the counter and then opened the refrigerator door.

Edward walked into the kitchen, too.

"So, did you get what you needed?"

Bella didn't look back at him. She simply nodded. "Um-hmm."

Oh yeah, she had definitely gotten what she had needed.

He moved closer.

"So what took you so long then?"

Bella kept her head still but let her eyes flicker to the numbers on the microwave next to her.

_10:04_

_Shit!_

She bit her lip nervously as she continued her search for water.

It was right in front of her but she needed to buy some time.

"You'll never believe it."

Edward was now at her back. He whispered into her ear.

"Try me."

Bella shivered.

She pulled the bottle of water off the shelf and turned around to be faced with a very dark-eyed Edward. He was leaning in, only stopping inches from her face.

She could smell it on his breath. He had been drinking quite a bit since she left.

"I ran into Jessica Stanley. Remember her?"

Edward raised his hand and began to caress her face.

"Your crazy roommate from college?"

Bella chuckled. "Yeah, that would be the one."

He kissed her cheek. Then her forehead, moving up to her hairline.

Bella closed her eyes. She didn't know how to put it into words but she just didn't feel right.

She let out a breath and continued.

"Yeah, um, well I was in the store looking for the sunscreen and I bumped into her and you know once she starts talking she never STOPS!"

Edward had trailed a hand down her shirt, down her jeans and began rubbing her mound, applying pressure.

Oh God. This was wrong, so wrong. She shouldn't be letting him do this. Not after everything...

He began to rub just a little faster.

"You like that, Bella?"

Bella's eyes were open as the sensations began to flood her body. She was still stimulated from the night's earlier events but it hit home that this man was not the same one who had been inside her just forty minutes ago. She tried to push _**him**_ out of her mind but she couldn't.

She felt so dirty.

Her breathing picked up as did his ministrations. She could only whisper in his ear.

"Edward, maybe we shouldn't-"

She was cut off by Edward's lips crushing hers, working to gain access into her mouth.

When she refused, staying stock still as he tried and tried again, he pulled away and rubbed her harder, staring at her intently.

"Bella, I want you."

Bella was gasping for breath. She could feel the all too familiar coil tightening in her stomach without her consent. She closed her eyes, willing herself to stop this.

She heard his voice closer.

"I need you."

She didn't open her eyes. He had moved his hand into her pants now, his fingers searching until they found what they were looking for. She gasped sharply when he thrust a digit into her while manipulating her clit with his thumb. Oh God, this was wrong...

She heard him moan. He was even closer to her now.

"I love you." He whispered it to her lips.

She arched her back, unable to stop herself from responding to his touch as he worked her core faster.

"Don't you love me?"

Bella's eyes were half closed with lust. This was her husband. This was the man she had married. This was the man who was going to be the father of her children someday. This is who she loved.

Not _**him**_.

She forced her eyes open and looked at him. He looked sadder by the second the more time she went without answering him.

"Y-Yes Edward. I d-do love...you."

Edward looked at her with so much love and adoration it nearly crushed her. She didn't deserve it.

He kissed her hard and removed his hand from her. She pulled away with a questioning expression.

"Let's go upstairs. Right now."

He grabbed her hand and moved so fast up the stairs, Bella felt like she was practically flying.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella stared up at the dark ceiling.

She heard Edward's rhythmic breathing next to her.

It had been...a decent amount of time.

Not too slow, not too fast.

She only came once and that had been after he had brought her into the room, stripping her of her jeans and panties and then finger fucked her for a good two minutes.

She was still so wet and turned on from her little escapade with Jake that it hadn't been hard to reach orgasm quickly.

She groaned softly and covered her eyes with her hands.

_Jake..._

She hadn't meant to but the whole time Edward had been pushing himself into her, huffing with the effort into her ear, moaning continually, her brain kept wandering back to Jake.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

He had pulled into the parking lot quickly, parking a few spaces away from her. He had shut off the engine, opened the door and was bounding to her car within seconds, a huge shit-eating grin on his face. He threw the passenger side door open, jumped in, closed the door and grabbed her face, pulling her to him in a swift rough kiss. He had grabbed her hand and placed it on his jean-clad erection. She gave it a tight squeeze and he had moaned into her mouth.

"Shit, baby, I want to be inside you so bad. I can't wait anymore. Let me get us out of here."

She had pulled away breathless. "Wait, what? Jake, we can't-"

He had placed a finger to her lips and shook his head, staring evenly at her.

"I want you, Bella. Badly. I _need_ to be inside of you. This weekend's not gonna be easy and I'll be damned if my cock's gonna go that long without having you on it. Without hearing you scream my name and coming all over me. Got it?"

Bella moaned and nodded her head. He smiled and then pecked her on the lips. He jumped out of the car and she scooted over into the passenger seat while he jogged around the car and got into the driver's side. He turned the ignition on and peeled out of the parking lot.

While he was driving, he was muttering about where they could go and not get caught. A motel was out of the question. They didn't have the time, it was too risky, and Bella would never tolerate it. Jacob knew that. Both of their houses were occupied. The car would have to be it. And that was going to be a bitch. Jacob was a big man and it was never an easy fit which was why they avoided it most of the time. But it looked like the backseat would have to suffice for tonight.

While he looked for a place they could pull into, Bella began losing her patience. She reclined her seat and laid back, not caring that Jacob was watching her along with the road. Her jeans were already unbuttoned from her previous activities so she pulled the zipper down and skimmed her fingers past her panties and into her heated core. She moaned and turned towards Jacob who was staring at her wide-eyed. She chuckled.

"Eyes on the road, buddy. If we crash, you won't be fucking much of anything."

Jake gulped and turned his attention back to driving.

She began to move her fingers back and forth.

"Mmmmmm. How much longer, Jake?"

He glanced at her quickly. "Not much longer, baby. I'm looking for a place to pull over right now."

He turned his eyes back to the road and Bella continued her movements. She lifted her left hand and slipped it underneath her hoodie and shirt, pulling the cup of her bra down and began to squeeze her nipple, teasing it between her fingertips. She moaned louder. Her breaths were getting heavier and her fingers' thrusts faster.

Jake groaned. "Shit, Bells. I'm about to fucking come just from watching you."

Bella smiled to herself, closing her eyes as she increased the pace of her fingers.

She moaned again.

"Oh Jake, I need you inside me. I'm _so wet_."

Jake groaned again.

"You don't play fair, Bells."

Her smile grew wider and she placed both feet onto the dashboard in front of her, lifting her ass a bit in the air and thrust her fingers deeper.

"Mmmmmmm. Jake I want you so bad, I wish my fingers were you, pounding into me, making me scream your name." She squeezed her breast hard and she moaned once more.

She didn't hear a response so she opened her eyes.

He wasn't looking at her, just the road, and he looked like he was in pain.

She pushed her fingers to the hilt and gasped. His head jerked at the sound and he turned, his eyes meeting hers, blacker than she'd ever seen them.

"Hurry."

His jaw was clenched but he turned back to the road. She felt the car speed up and then the car made a sharp turn.

She felt the car come to a stop and within the blink of an eye, Jake had the car parked and the ignition turned off. He jumped out of the driver's side and opened her door. He roughly pulled her hand out of her pants and growled at her. "Pants. Off. Now."

He didn't let go of her hand which made it a little more challenging but she pulled her pants and panties off amidst a lot of squirming and wriggling. She went to pull her hand back so she could finish undressing but he held it fast. He smirked, stared at her and then took the three soaked fingers into his mouth.

Bella moaned and with her other hand began to paw at him. He moved out of her reach but kept lapping at her fingers with his tongue. Bella shuddered. That tongue...

"Mmmm-mmmm." He had that amused glint in his eyes and Bella shivered as the sounds vibrated against her fingers.

He pulled her fingers out with a pop. "Two can play at that game, Bells."

Bella whimpered and rubbed her thighs together. She looked up at him, pleading.

"Don't give me that look. _I'm_ not the one who decided to be a little cock tease just a few seconds ago."

Bella pouted. "Jake, please. It-hurts."

Jake's eyes widened.

"What does?"

Bella whimpered again. "Not having you in me. Please."

Jake's mouth dropped. He just stared at her.

Bella begin to shift uncomfortably. Had she gone too far again? Maybe she shouldn't have told him that. Her core throbbed harder at the thought she might have just solidified the need for her fingers alone tonight. How could she have been so fucking stupid?

She averted her eyes and retracted her hand as he had dropped it.

She began to blush crimson in her embarrassment at the declaration of her body's obsession with his.

He still hadn't said anything.

She began to mumble fast in her nervousness.

"Sorry, Jake I shouldn't have said that. It's just-"

She was interrupted by him grabbing her face and crashing his lips to her roughly.

He thrust his tongue into her mouth eagerly, sucking hers into his own mouth.

She grabbed his face, too and kissed him back with an equal amount of force.

While their tongues battled for dominance, Jake gently grasped her by the shoulders and helped her stand up outside of the car. Once she was up, he broke the kiss, making her confused.

"Don't worry, Bells. I'm gonna take the pain away. I promise."

He then moved her around so he could sit down in the car. He sat the seat up, pushed it as far back as he could, and then reclined it again. He held his hand out to her and she took it.

He laid back, allowing her to climb in on top of him slowly and then shutting the door. She positioned herself so that she was straddling him. She wanted to rub up against him but he stopped her. His hand flew down to his button which he popped expertly and then pulled his zipper down. He lifted his hips slightly with her on top of him and pulled his jeans and boxers down a bit. She saw his erection break free, standing at painful attention, waiting for action.

She grasped it in her hands and she heard him draw a sharp breath and then hissing.

She began to stroke it up and down, making sure to drag her thumb gently over the opening of the head where pre-cum had started to spill. She smeared the juices all around the head and she felt him buck underneath her.

His hand snaked out and gripped her wrist.

"I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep that up."

Bella nodded and moved further up onto his crotch. He placed his russet hands on her hips, guiding her movements. She grabbed him again, earning another hiss, and led his dick to her sopping entrance.

In one swift motion, she thrust down onto him, his shaft completely filling her. They both cried out at the feeling.

She began to slowly move her hips when his hands dug in and stopped her. She looked down at him disappointedly. He sat up, touching his forehead with hers, their breathing heavier than before. "Just-one-second, o-okay? Don't-move. I-I want thi-is to last."

Bella nodded against him. He kissed her lips sweetly before whispering to them.

"Feel any better?"

Bella nodded again. "Much."

He chuckled. "Good."

The fingers of his right hand lifted to tangle themselves in her hair, twirling the strands.

He kissed her again.

"Baby, take this off."

Bella snapped to attention. She had completely forgotten that she still had on her hoodie.

She leaned back slowly and lifted both shirts off of her head in one swoop, leaving her in her bra. She threw the shirts in the back and brought her hands to rest on his shoulders. He smiled warmly at her.

"That's better."

Bella leaned forward and kissed his lips. She began to trail her hands down his chest when the feeling of fabric underneath her fingertips registered in her brain. He still had his shirt and his jacket on. She pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"What about you?"

His right hand trailed up to her shoulder as his eyes watched its movements. His fingers lifted the bra strap and moved it down her arm. "Don't worry about me."

He placed a gentle open-mouthed kiss to her shoulder and then pulled back to look at her. His right hand traveled back into her hair.

Bella's mind was reeling. What was going on here?

He never took his time, not like this.

With Jacob these past five weeks, it had always been a quick Wham! Bam! Thank You, Ma'am!

But tonight, he was...hesitant?

And...tender...to a certain extent?

He was stroking her hair softly, smiling at her, not saying a word.

What the fuck was going on?

"Jake?"

He stared at her. "Hmmm?"

"Are...are you okay to move?"

His hand dropped in between them and just sat there. He stared at her, a bit of frustration and was that...hurt...in his dark eyes.

But as quickly as they had been there, they were gone.

He leaned forward and kissed her swiftly, then pulled away.

He looked at her and then as if the uncomfortable feeling from before never happened, his devilish smirk reappeared.

That light in his eyes was back.

And then he thrust up into her, hard.

They had set a frantic pace, him thrusting up into her, she riding him and bouncing just as forcefully. They approached their orgasms pretty quickly, him his first, hers her fourth. Each time she came, screaming his name to the world, Jake would groan.

"God, Bella. You feel so fucking gooood. You're getting even tighter around my cock, shit."

She would be straining, writhing against him and his hands would dig into her hips, trying to keep her as still as possible. And each time, she would groan in frustration, broken by pants. And each time, he would smirk as he would rub her clit trying to prolong her orgasm.

"Sorry, Bells. But I'm not done just yet."

She would glare at him.

"I know."

He would roll his eyes and his smirk would grow wider.

After the third time, she'd decided she'd had enough teasing.

She immediately snaked her hand behind and grabbed his sac making him grunt. She began to knead them as she gyrated on him.

"Bells! Goddammit, don't! I'm trying not to blow as it is. Fuck!" His eyes shut in pain.

This time, the smirk was plastered on her face.

"It's not so nice to tease, is it, Mr. Black?"

His eyes opened and he stared up at her, his lips parted with his heavy breathing.

Before Bella could say anything more, Jake somehow miraculously and quickly sat up and flipped them over without hitting their heads or knocking into anything. Bella was now flat on her back and he was pounding into her, holding her right leg up over his shoulder. The man was agile...

Within seconds, Bella was crying out anything that came to her mush of a brain. Jake was grunting wildly and pounding into her like a goddamn animal.

"Yeah, you like it when I fuck you like this, Bella?"

"Yes!"

"You like taking it like the naughty girl you are?"

"Uh huh."

"You want me to fuck you harder?"

"Please, Jacob. Please."

And with that, he forced his mouth to hers and pushed into her even harder and faster.

Bella was screaming against his mouth. He tore away, looking down at her as he fucked her like this.

"You coming, baby?"

Bella nodded quickly. "Yeeeaah. Oh fuck, don't stop!"

Bella could feel her body tightening. She was right there.

Jake ducked his head and kissed her neck, panting in her ear. "Oh fuck baby, I'm-I'm-ungh-gonna come!"

Bella's eyes snapped forward. Had he really just said that?

"Ohhhh-Belllls."

She turned and kissed the side of his face, ignoring the edge she was about to fall off of. Difficult but she managed it. Her sick little obsession with him overpowered her need for her own release.

"Baby, do it. Come."

His head jerked up, his eyes meeting hers, his pace never slowing.

She cupped his cheek with her right hand. "Please?"

Sweat was dripping from the spiky ends of his hair and onto her. His stare never faltered.

Then without warning, he slowed a little, stuck his hands underneath her to lift her hips, and then slapped her ass agonizingly hard. She yelped and she tightened around him which threw her over the edge.

He groaned and while Bella thrashed around in ecstasy, screaming his name, she felt him pull out of her. Before she could protest, he stroked his dick furiously for two seconds before she felt him spurt his hot white fluid all over her abdomen.

He moaned and groaned, his eyes clenching shut, and even more fluid shot out onto her. She panted heavily as she watched him come down from his high. She sighed in frustration. She should have known he wouldn't give her what she wanted. He wouldn't ever it seemed. So why had she thought he would give in this one time?

He opened his eyes slowly and looked down at her. He brought his left hand to her cheek and stroked it softly. "Sorry."

Bella didn't respond to his whisper. She just looked at him.

And what she saw there shocked her. A mix of emotions played out on his face all at once. Remorse, sadness, desire, worry, and...love? No, she must have imagined that last one. Definitely.

He hadn't broken his gaze nor stopped his gentle ministrations. Bella cleared her throat and looked away, towards her glove compartment.

"Can you get me the box of tissues out of there, please?"

Jake stayed still for a second, his eyes never leaving her until she glanced back up at him.

He nodded and leaned back, opening the compartment from some weird angle and pulled out the box, handing it to her.

She grabbed the box and began to pull out a few tissues. "Thanks."

She began to clean up the sticky mess he had left on her when his hand gently grabbed her wrist, forcing it to still its movements.

She looked up at him questioningly.

"Let me do that."

He took the tissues from her and began to wipe her off. Once those tissues were used, he grabbed a few more and repeated the action, cleaning himself off in the process. Bella watched him all confused. What was going on here? He was acting kind of weird tonight.

Maybe it had to do with their upcoming trip tomorrow...yeah. That must be it.

When he was satisfied that Bella was as clean as she was going to get, he stuck the tissues into the small plastic bag Bella kept on the floor of the passenger side for garbage and then lowered himself onto her, taking care not to penetrate her. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

When they both broke away, he placed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"This weekend's gonna suck."

She frowned.

"Yeah."

He sighed and then smiled.

"But at least I'll get to see you every day."

Bella nodded. He had a point. At least she would get to see him even if they couldn't sneak away together.

She began to feel sad at the same time, though. How were they supposed to be within the same vicinity of each other for two days and not give in to the heat between them at least once?

Jake must've read her thoughts like he always did.

He began to stroke her face tenderly again.

"I know it's not gonna be easy, but just think. We leave Sunday and then _she_ leaves Tuesday."

She looked up at him with worried eyes.

He shook his head and kissed her again.

"Don't worry so much, Bells. You'll get a headache." He smirked at her and she knew he was trying to make her feel better.

She didn't know why she did it. Honestly, she wasn't thinking. Well, she was, but not entirely.

She was just feeling depressed at the thought of going so long without being touched by him. Emmett and his girlfriend Rose were joining them on the trip tomorrow. And from what Edward had said, Ness' father, Carlisle, was due to make an appearance with his wife, Esme, at some point in the weekend. So any bouts of physical intimacy were out. They would both be watched too closely.

She lifted her hand and intertwined her fingers in his on her cheek. She gave him a small smile.

She saw the smirk wipe off his face, his expression hard as stone. She couldn't read him. Had she pissed him off with the gesture? She hadn't meant to. Not at all.

But instead, he leaned again and kissed her, passionately, not as much as before but with more tenderness this time.

He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance and she gladly gave it to him. She removed her fingers from his and threaded both hands in his hair, softly tugging and pulling him into her more.

Their lips moved together in a perfect rhythm. His tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring, tasting, touching everything.

She could feel herself getting wet again. She moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and pecked her on the lips. He chuckled when he saw her pout.

"Don't start that again, Bells. We need to get back."

He leaned back and pulled his pants and boxers up, zipping them closed. Bella sat herself up on her left elbow and reached in the back for her shirt and hoodie. She grabbed them and threw them in the driver's seat. She sat up, now that Jake was leaning back on his knees it was much easier, and felt in the back for her duffel. It was her gym bag but she always kept sanitizer and fresh wipes in there. She pulled out a few from the bin in the bag and began to wipe down her stomach, Jake watching her all the while. She then leaned forward, against Jake and threw them in the plastic bag, too.

She leaned back and proceeded to fix her straps and put her t-shirt on that she had on before under the hoodie. When she went to throw on the hoodie, Jake stopped her.

She looked at him expectantly.

"Will you come see me at the shop tomorrow?"

Bella's mouth hung open in shock. Was he serious? Not that she hadn't been there before. Not that they hadn't had any fantastic fucks there, but they were leaving tomorrow. All of them were leaving around 1:00 or so. That wouldn't leave them much time to make excuses and meet.

When she didn't answer he looked down and began to mumble.

"You don't have to. I just figured, before we left, maybe-"

She didn't know why but this side of Jake that she had never seen before pulled at her heart strings. He was asking her and not telling her to meet him? No threats of blowing the whistle? Where had that Jake gone? Now he was like a young boy asking his crush out for the first time. At least, that's what he reminded her of as he talked to her like this. She felt bad and wanted to just hold him and soothe him, reassure him, comfort him. And that's what she did.

She reached her left hand up and gripped his chin, forcing him to look at her. She smiled.

"What time?"

His eyes lit up and he grinned.

"I was thinking, in the morning maybe? Say, eleven or so?"

Bella went over it in her head. It was a good thing she took off from work. Edward would be at work until 12. Okay, this could work.

She nodded. "Okay."

His grin got wider and he kissed her again.

"Great, Bells. I'll make sure the guys have plenty of work to keep them occupied."

Bella shivered at the words.

He laughed and pecked her lips once more.

He opened the door and stepped out. Bella sat up, bringing the seat with her and only then did she notice how fogged up the windows were. _Damn_.

It had felt like it was difficult to breathe but she attributed that to the activity at hand. She had been both right and wrong.

"Wow."

Jake laughed again and helped her out of the car. He leaned down and retrieved her jeans and underwear, handing them to her. "Yeah."

Bella stepped into her underwear, falling against Jake who caught her just in time because her legs felt so weak and she couldn't be trusted to yet stand on her own. He helped her step into her jeans and kissed her thighs softly as he helped to bring them up, making her groan.

"Not fair."

He smirked and stood up, wrapping one hand behind her neck, pulling her to him.

"Oh no. I'd say it's more than fair. After the way you teased me in the car earlier, nearly making me explode in my pants...uh-uh, not nice, Bells."

She looked up at him and feigned innocence.

"Who? Me? I would _never_ tease you, Mr. Black."

Jake smiled and nodded. "Um-hmm. Sure, you wouldn't."

And then he parted her lips with his own and kissed her deeply, slowly and sensually, leaving her gasping for breath when he finally pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Tomorrow. Eleven. The shop. Don't forget."

Bella nodded and leaned in to kiss him again. He put a finger to her lips. "We've gotta go."

Bella pouted and he rolled his eyes. "Let's go, my little demanding princess."

Bella sat back into the passenger seat and he closed the door. He made his way to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and put the defoggers on full blast and then pulled out of the parking lot. Bella looked back. She just realized she never knew where he had stopped, marveling yet again that they hadn't been caught by the occasional wayward cop. As Jake pulled farther down the road, she saw the building and gasped.

"Did you just fuck me in the parking lot of a church, Jacob Black?"

He grinned wickedly. "Maybe."

She smacked his arm.

"Hey, hey. I'm driving here."

Her mouth was open in shock as she gaped at him.

"Jacob Black, how could you?"

He looked at her wide-eyed with innocence.

"What? It wasn't _my_ fault that you were teasing me on that seat, moaning sexily, finger fucking yourself. It wasn't _my_ fault that you were making yourself almost come right in front of me, torturing me. Come on."

Bella shut her mouth and glared.

His impish grin grew.

"What? Just be happy that I didn't stop the car and fuck you in the street. 'Cause that's what I was about to do until I saw that lot."

He turned his grin on her.

"Divine Providence."

Bella laughed and he turned back to the road, the smile even bigger now.

_Divine Providence._ Yeah, well, she had enough sins on her plate without having to add defiling holy ground onto it. But apparently, Jake didn't see it that way. That bastard.

She laughed again and looked out the window.

"Divine Providence."

"Yep."

"Uh huh."

Then she felt him take her hand and bring it up to his lips kissing it. She turned to see him smile warmly at her. He intertwined their fingers and held both hands down near the driving shift. He then focused his eyes on the road ahead.

Bella glanced at their joined hands. She felt a flicker of apprehension. What the hell was going on here? Was he getting ready to break it off with her? Is that why he wanted her to meet him at the shop tomorrow? Is that why he saw her tonight when he swore up and down before that he couldn't? Is that why he had been kissing her _that_ way, almost as if it were the last time? Then why did he make plans to see her on Tuesday?

_Oh God. Oh God._ She could feel herself panicking but she tried to keep it together. _You're a married woman. You've had your fun. Whether it ends tomorrow or later on, you knew it was going to end regardless. You're married. He's married. He loves her. You love Edward. Time to suck it up._

She took a deep breath, praying Jake hadn't noticed her apprehension. He didn't. He seemed to be deep in thought as he turned the car into the CVS parking lot, parking a few spots away from his car. He let go of her hand and put the car in park. She glanced around and noticed the lot was mostly empty except for a few cars that probably belonged to the employees inside. She brought her head back to find Jake staring at her.

She felt her heart start to race. Was this it? Did he decide to skip the shop meeting altogether?

"Bells,"

She held her breath.

He lifted his hand and cupped her chin gently. "You'll be there tomorrow, no bullshit?"

Bella's eyes narrowed and her pulse pounded in her ears. She didn't know what she felt more. Anger at him doubting her after she said she would be there or pure terror because he was making it very clear tomorrow _would_ be important. Her brain only allowed her to say two words.

"Of course."

He smiled softly. "Okay. I'll see you then."

He let go of her chin only to cup her face in both hands and pull her to him.

He kissed her slowly, languidly, just moving his tongue against hers.

He pulled away gently, resting his forehead on hers and then kissing her nose.

"See you tomorrow."

He opened the door and stepped out. Bella scooted back over into the driver's seat. He closed the door and then tapped on her window. She lowered it just enough for him to stick his head in.

"Hey. Text me when you get home. Let me know you made it back okay."

Bella was stunned. Who was this Jacob and where had the one she fell in lust with at first sight go? She nodded her head slowly.

He smiled and then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Okay."

He stood up and he was gone. He jogged back over to his car and got in. Bella backed out of the lot and headed home. As she pulled out, she found his car pulling out in the other direction at the second exit, heading the opposite way.

Bella was in shock.

So needless to say, her emotions were all screwy and she was already feeling conflicted when she got home. She checked her reflection in her rearview mirror and smoothed down what she could, fixing what needed to be fixed. She made sure to text Jake quick before she got out of the car.

_**Home.**_

She didn't expect a response and she didn't get one.

And that's when she noticed, she had completely forgotten what she originally "went to the store" for.

She jumped back into her car and quickly drove back to the store. She hoped Edward hadn't heard the car.

She rushed into the store and grabbed some bottle of sunscreen that looked feasible enough and then a box of the tampons she usually bought for herself and then rushed up to the counter, thrusting both items at the bored looking cashier.

As she made her way to the door, a trilling voice stopped her.

"Bella!"

She turned quickly at the sound of her name and came face to face with no one other than Ness and Jake.

She tried not to show her surprise and more importantly, her panic. "Ness!"

Ness laughed and moved forward, air kissing Bella who returned it less enthusiastically. "Fancy meeting you here."

Bella laughed, although, it was not with real mirth. "Yeah, yeah. Just picking up some last minute things. You?"

She only let her eyes flicker to Jake's once so as not to flag their standoffish behavior towards each other. They had always agreed to make small attempts at conversation and politeness whenever they were around their spouses so nothing would ever seem suspicious.

But Jake's eyes didn't meet hers. He looked around almost as if she weren't there.

Ness smiled. "Um yeah, us, too. So you excited for tomorrow?"

Bella gave a smile in return. "You bet."

"Oh good. It's gonna be so much fun. Especially, now that Emmett and Rose decided to join us."

Jake looked back at them but wouldn't meet Bella's eyes still.

"Babe, I've gotta go grab something in Aisle 7. I'll be right back, okay?"

She looked at him, smiling warmly and pecked him on the lips. "Okay. Hurry back."

He smiled at her just as warmly and nodded. Then he took off, leaving Bella fuming.

What the fuck was going on with him?

Once he was out of earshot, Ness turned back to Bella and leaned in, whispering.

"Bella, can you keep a secret?"

Ness seemed excited so Bella smiled. "Sure."

Ness beamed. "I think I might be pregnant."

Bella's heart sank to her stomach and the world came crashing down. She struggled to pull in air.

Bella left the building but Bella's brain took over for her, forcing her muscles to move, stretching her smile, almost like a puppet on strings.

"Wow. Really?"

Ness nodded. "Yeah. We're actually here to buy a few tests but don't say anything to Edward because it's not confirmed yet. Jake would be upset if I mentioned it to anyone without going to the doctor first."

Bella's brain spoke again. "Of course."

Ness quietly squealed. "Oh Bella, I've been hoping I would get pregnant but I wasn't sure it was going to happen. I mean, I've been so busy lately and Jake's been so distant..."

Bella resisted the urge to bite down on her lip.

"Oh, Ness, I'm so happy for you. I really hope you are."

She forced a fake smile onto her face again and gave the girl in front of her a hug.

Ness sighed. "Thanks, Bella."

Bella pulled away and smiled wider. "Of course. I don't mean to cut you short but I told Edward I'd be right back so I'm gonna run. You go find Jacob, okay? And good luck." She was able to force a wink.

Ness grinned at her. She looked like she was practically glowing. "Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow."

Bella began to walk away. "Okay, see you then." She gave a small wave which Ness happily returned.

Bella walked through the exit doors, out into the parking lot, to her car and got in. She didn't allow herself a second to think. She put the keys in the ignition, turned it and started the car. She checked her mirrors, put it into reverse and got the hell out of there.

She felt numb.

And she hated herself for feeling that way.

_**He**_ wasn't hers to have!

He never was!

This was going to happen sooner or later.

Whether they ended it now or later.

Now it was abundantly clear to her why he had asked to meet with her tomorrow.

Well, she would give him what he wanted. In fact, she would do him one better.

She wouldn't talk to him. She wouldn't call him or text him anymore. She'd let it go.

And this weekend would be difficult.

But as difficult as it would be, it was doable.

She had a charming, handsome, adoring husband whom she loved dearly. And he would be at her side all weekend.

Yes, it was doable.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

She stared up blankly at the ceiling.

Why would Jake not have told her?

If Ness wanted to spend time with him tonight, making him dinner, then that could only mean one thing. She had news for him. So it's not like he didn't know.

Why wait until tomorrow to end it?

Why not do it before he fucked her?

Again?

She now saw all his tender actions as a parting gift, a form of goodbye.

He had known.

The bastard had known and didn't tell her!

And on top of that, he denied her _again_ what she wanted so desperately from him!

Although, now she was kind of relieved he hadn't given it to her.

Well, half of her was relieved.

Her body still craved his, yearned for his touch, to feel him.

That much was obvious from tonight's lovemaking session with Edward.

She felt dirtier because she had slept with another man only a short time before coming home and making love to her husband. She didn't even have the chance to shower first. If she never felt like a whore before, she certainly did now.

She glanced over at the sleeping form of Edward, snoring softly.

She quietly and slowly got out of bed, trying her best not to wake him.

Once she succeeded, she tiptoed out of their bedroom, down the hall to the guest bathroom. She locked the door and started the shower. She took off the robe she had quickly grabbed off the edge of the bed and stepped into the warm water.

She turned the temperature all the way up. She knew she would be red and raw but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She scrubbed up as best she could, washing her hair.

When she was done, she sat down on the shower mat, bringing her knees to her chest, letting the water beat down on the expanse of her back that was exposed.

She let everything she had felt tonight come to the surface.

Tears blurred her vision as sobs wracked her body.

Why had _**he**_ done this to her?

Why had she?

Why hadn't she just told him no the first time he fucked her?

Why?

Why had all this happened?

And why was it ending like this?

Why hadn't she been strong enough to stop it before? On her own terms? Before her body started to crave his in an unnatural and unhealthy way?

Why had she not done the right thing?

Why, when her husband touched her, did she envision _**his**_ face, _**his**_ touch instead just so she could stay aroused?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Bella let all the scenes replay out in her head, seeing Jake's smile, seeing how he had looked at her earlier, how he refused to look at her after that. How he had smiled at Ness, his hand on the small of her back lovingly before walking away.

Why?

Divine Providence?

_Divine Providence, my ass._


	5. Complicated

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella packed the last few items into her bag and then zipped it up.

She left it on the bed as Edward had instructed and went downstairs.

He had grinned as he told her he didn't think it was a good idea for her to carry such a heavy bag downstairs by herself with no one standing by to call 911.

Bella had scowled at him but then realized he was right.

She walked into the kitchen and began to put some snacks together for the car ride.

Bella hadn't slept well. Truthfully, she really hadn't slept at all.

She had tossed and turned all night, thinking over everything she had done the past five weeks.

Edward's soft snore next to her didn't help matters. It only made her feel worse.

After Edward left this morning, Bella had checked her phone.

3 text messages and 1 missed call.

She had a pretty good idea who they were from.

And she was right.

First text was around 10:52 last night.

_**Call me.**_

Next text message was around 11:08.

_**Plz call me. I rele need 2 talk 2 u.**_

And the third message was from 11:25.

_**I need 2 talk 2 u Bells. Plz come 2 the shop tw. Plz. Its important.**_

Yeah, she bet it was important.

The missed call was around 11:12.

She had snapped her phone shut and put it in her pants pocket.

And since then, she had been doing the usual last minute things before they would leave later in the afternoon.

She had tried to keep her mind busy so she wouldn't think about _**him**_.

And she failed miserably.

She found herself glancing at the clock every five minutes, warring with herself as to what to do.

A part of her wanted not to go. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to be near him. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to take it if she knew last night was the last time she would ever feel his skin on hers. She might lose it so much that she could very possibly burst into tears and get down on her knees, gripping his shirt tightly in her fingers, begging him not to end it. The thought alone made her shudder. And she cringed when she knew that, yes, it was very likely she would do that.

Another part of her wanted to go. To see him one last time, to speak to him, to slap him for last night, to scream at him, to end it before he did, to let him end it so she could cut off this strange addiction her body had to his.

In the kitchen, she glanced up at the clock one more time.

_10:41_

She took a deep breath and placed her head in her hands.

What the hell was she going to do?

She took another deep breath and went back to what she was doing before.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She took it out and glanced at the screen.

_**He**_ was calling.

She glanced around as she held the vibrating phone in her palm.

She could just ignore it and not see him later and just do this weekend and go back to her life as Mrs. Edward Cullen, the life she had enjoyed so thoroughly before she met _**him**_.

She knew Jacob would be angry and would therefore send her death glares and try to rouse an angry jealous reaction in her all weekend but she could handle it. Edward would be with her. It's not like she would be alone...

She sighed, cleared her throat and flipped her phone open.

"Hello?"

She made sure to sound completely normal, almost as if her friend Angela was calling her or her next door neighbor and not the man who made her thighs quiver and her core ache with just the sound of his voice.

"Hey."

Bella rolled her eyes angrily. Of course, he would be completely nonchalant about the whole thing. He got what he wanted these past five weeks after all.

"Hello Jacob. What can I do for you?"

She heard him sigh. "Is someone there with you?"

She didn't answer and she heard him sigh again.

"Bells, look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to be such a dick last night."

Bella scoffed.

"Oh really?"

He groaned on the other end.

"Yes. Bells, do you think you could hold off being such a super bitch until you at least hear what I have to say?"

She scoffed again. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? You've got some nerve, Jacob! Goodbye!"

She moved the phone away from her ear, intent on flipping it closed, ending the call, when she heard him shout.

"Don't hang up! Bells! Fuck! Bella!"

She formed her lips into a thin tight line and put the phone back to her ear.

"What!"

She winced at the venom that seeped from her tone.

Well, he deserved it.

She heard him take a deep breath.

"Bella, I don't want to do this over the phone. Can you please come to the shop like we agreed so we can talk?"

Bella snorted.

"Jacob, what could possibly make you think I would want to see you right now? Or ever again for that matter?"

Silence.

She had him.

She was ending it.

In some sick childish way, she had gotten it out before him without even meaning to.

There.

She had done it. She had done the right thing. She had been strong and for the first time in five weeks, she felt lighter, freer. Better.

"You're going to see me for the next two days, Bella."

His tone was menacing, calm and angry.

Bella snorted in derision.

"Is that what this is about? It's two days, Jacob! Two days! Everything will be fine. We'll do what we always planned and then after that, we'll never have to worry about it again. So, relax, Jacob. Ness will never know. We can do two days."

"No, we can't."

Bella's mouth dropped. He had just whispered that to her. And the whisper sounded...sad.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, sitting down on the stool at the counter, leaning and holding her head in her left hand. She spoke evenly but without the malice from before.

"Yes we can."

He sighed again.

"I don't want to, Bella."

She chuckled mirthlessly.

"Yeah, well, I hate to burst your bubble there, kiddo, but you really don't have a choice."

"Bells-"

Bella sat up, dropping her hand, eyes open.

"Look. Jacob. This is over, okay? There's no need for me to come down there and hear what you have to say. There's no need for you to call me anymore or text me. Let's just let this go, okay? We had fun. It was good-no-_amazing mind-blowing_ sex. But now, things have come to an end. You don't have to worry about this weekend. I'm not gonna act any differently and neither are you. They'll never know. I wouldn't do that to _him_ or _her_. Especially _her_. Especially _now_. So let's just call a spade a spade. It's over. Okay?"

She could hear him breathing and it sounded like it was picking up pace.

"Jake? Okay?"

He snorted but didn't say anything.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. Goodbye, Jacob."

She pulled the phone from her ear and snapped it shut.

She threw it onto the counter, not really caring if it broke or not.

She then placed her arms onto the cool marble surface and crossed them.

The tears began to fall and she placed her head into her arms.

She let the sobs escape, shaking her shoulders, for the one thing she had hoped fervently that she never had to give up but knew she had to. It was time.

She cried for herself, for Edward, for her betrayal of him, for the sharp turn their life had taken.

She cried for how dirty, how tainted and unclean she felt. How she could never right that wrong.

She cried for the yearning she felt even now, the cravings her body was suffering and would for some time, she knew.

And then the tears started to fall faster, the sobs became louder and she began to cry uncontrollably.

And she knew.

Her body was mourning with her.

These were the tears for Jacob Black.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

By the time Bella was able to get herself under some sort of control, she noticed it was 11:03.

_Great._

The time just wanted to make her cry more but instead she went and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose.

She glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror.

She looked horrible.

Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a complete mess, her lips were chapped.

She sighed and went to work.

She quickly washed her face and ran a brush through her hair, slapping it up into a quick untidy ponytail.

She looked at herself once more in the mirror.

She didn't know how she was going to get through it, but she had to keep her game face on for this weekend.

She just had to.

She looked down at her clothes and snorted in disgust.

She still had her t-shirt and pajamas on with her flannel robe hanging loosely around her.

_What a mess._

She started to put the brush and face wash away when she heard the front door slam.

The slam reverberated throughout the house making her drop the things in the sink.

Her heart started pounding in fear.

Who the fuck was in her house?!

She hadn't locked the door. Dammit! How could she be so fucking stupid? Edward had always gotten angry with her and demanded that she lock it. And now she hadn't and Edward was right, someone was in the house to kill her.

Her breathing was faster and although she tried to keep it quiet, it was loud.

She quickly went through everything in her head. Her cell phone was in the kitchen as was the house phone. The other house phone was upstairs and she couldn't get to either room without being seen by whoever was inside.

She could scream but most of her neighbors were at work. Even if they weren't and somehow heard her, would help be able to reach her in time?

She moved to the door of the bathroom, slowly pushing it closed, praying it wouldn't make a noise and give her away.

And then she heard it.

"BELLA!"

She froze.

"BELLA, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

He sounded angry.

Really angry.

Oh shit, she had never heard him this angry before.

Had she done it, had she finally pushed him over the edge?

"BELLA, STOP FUCKING HIDING AND COME OUT! NOW!"

Bella's temper flared. Oh how fucking dare he! Hiding was she? From him? Yeah, right. As if.

Against her better judgment, she stepped out of the bathroom and made her way into the kitchen where she last heard his voice.

As soon as she stepped into the room, he turned and glared at her.

She glared back.

"What the fuck are you doing here, goddammit? Get out! Now!"

His eyes flashed angrily. He approached her fast, scaring her, until he was standing in front of her, leaning over her a bit.

Bella gulped.

His intimidation tactics were working.

But she tried to keep her head. She would have nerves of steel when dealing with the very man her body was crying out for at the moment.

"Fuck you, Bella! How fucking dare you think that you can just say that to me and then hang up? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

His face was closer to hers now. She was scared but again, her temper got the best of her.

"Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are?! Who said you can just fucking storm in here, into MY house and start fucking screaming at me? Get the fuck out, Jacob! Right now!"

He started shaking, just like she had seen that night at dinner. Except there was no Ness this time to calm him down.

Bella felt herself starting to tremble, but she put on a brave face.

"Jacob! I mean it! You better leave right now or I'm-I'm calling the police!"

He laughed darkly.

"Right. Yeah. Go ahead and call them. I can't wait to see the look on old Eddie Boy's face when they tell him why I was here."

The malice in his threat grated on Bella's last nerve.

"You wouldn't fucking dare!"

He laughed again.

"Try me."

Bella didn't move and neither did he.

They stayed that way for another minute in silence until Bella broke it.

"Jacob. I swear to God, if you even breathe a word-"

Jacob let an evil grin take form on his face.

He whipped out his phone, opened it and started to press buttons.

"What's his number again? 227-875-"

"Don't you dare!"

His smirk grew wider.

He held the phone up to his ear.

"Jacob..."

He held a finger up to his lips and then crossed his arms.

"Shh. It's ringing."

She gritted her teeth. "Don't."

He shook his head.

"Tanya? Hi, it's Jacob Black. Yes, sweetie, I'm fine. How are you? Aww, that's nice to hear. I'm c-oh, thank you, honey. You, too. Listen, I was wondering, is Edward Cullen around up there by any chance?"

Bella felt rage consuming her. She knew she couldn't throw a punch worth a shit but she was close to throwing it anyway. She shook her head vigorously. "Don't Jacob."

Jake beamed at her. "He is? Well, honey, can I speak to him? Thanks, hun. I hope to see you soon, too."

Bella closed her eyes once, took a deep breath and then opened them to find him watching her in amusement. She felt violent. "Jacob, hang up the phone. Now."

He put his hand to the mouthpiece. "Shh. Don't worry. This'll just take a second."

She raised her voice. "Jacob Black, hang up that phone right the fuck now! I'm warning you!"

He laughed again. "You? Warning me? Please."

She moved forward an inch, lifting her hand to slap him when he caught her wrist, smiling wickedly at her.

"Edward? Hey, it's Jake. Yeah. Listen, I have something I need to tell you and it's kind of imp-"

Bella snaked her wrist out of his grip and grabbed the phone from his ear, closed it and threw it across the room, the device hitting the wall with a loud bang. She then turned around and punched him across the jaw, sending him back a step. He didn't even react. She was right. She couldn't throw a punch worth a shit.

Her hand hurt like hell, though. She was pretty sure she damaged it. But she couldn't care. It was worth the pain. She wouldn't let this asshole ruin her marriage.

He turned his head back to her, his eyes wide.

She lifted the hand that didn't feel like it had a hundred shattered bones and pointed to the foyer.

"Get out!"

His eyes narrowed at her but he didn't move.

She stepped an inch closer, bringing her into his face.

"I said get the fuck out! NOW!"

And then something inside him snapped.

He grabbed her upper arms roughly and slammed her into the wall, putting his weight against her. She cried out in pain and then his lips were on hers, forcing them apart and sticking his tongue into her mouth.

She tried to scream but he consumed the sounds. She tried to push him back but she couldn't. She tried to get at him, hit him in any way but he always seemed to match her movements, dodging this way and that to avoid her fists and legs but never breaking their connection.

He somehow managed to pick her up and wrap her legs around him as he carried her to the table where he slammed her down on her back, again making her scream in pain against his mouth and rattling the contents around her.

He tore his lips away and ducked his head and bit her neck, making her cry out and with one arm behind her, swept everything off the table, the coffee mug and plate shattering on the floor beneath them.

"No, Jake! N-"

He caught her lips with his again, muffling her cries. He pulled her robe roughly down her arms and at the same time began thrusting his hips into hers. She gasped.

It was like magic.

The minute his hardness pressed into her core she soaked her underwear.

She pulled her mouth away from his. "Jake! Stop! We can't! This is over! Stop! S-"

He growled angrily and flipped her body so she was lying face down on the table.

She felt him pull down her pajama pants quickly and then her underwear. She heard the zip.

"No Jake! Stop! We can't do this, stop!"

She felt the head of his dick move up her ass cheeks and around her aching crevice. He mashed his thumb into her clit and she gasped. Her hips started moving without her permission. And then she felt him slap her right cheek.

She couldn't help it.

It felt so good.

She moaned.

He pulled his thumb away and she tried to get up but he wouldn't let her. She tried to turn around to look at him and instead he grabbed her head and forced it back to its original position.

She felt his hands on her ass, spreading the cheeks wide.

"Jake, please."

He thrust hard into her, right up to the hilt.

She screamed.

She felt him lean forward, putting his weight on her, staying buried deep within her.

She felt his breath in her ear.

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"Yes! No more, Jacob!"

He growled. "Fine, but if I do, know that that's the last time, Bella. Ever. You'll never have my dick in you again."

Bella started to breathe heavily. She closed her eyes. Even though that's what she had been going for earlier, now that it was here, in her face (well, in her, more precisely) could she really let him go?

"Still want me to pull out?"

A lone tear escaped and trailed down her cheek.

She bit down on her lip.

"Yes."

She heard him scoff and then felt him put his forehead against her shoulder.

He stayed that way for a bit, never pulling out as he said he would.

Bella could still feel him hot and hard inside her. What was taking him so long? Didn't he know that every second he stayed nestled in her wet heat her resolve was wavering?

Maybe that's what he was planning. She felt his chest heaving against her. Right when she was about to ask him what he was doing, he lifted his head and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Okay."

His whisper made another tear escape.

He lifted himself off her and pulled out of her. He gently grasped her body and pulled her to her feet.

He slowly pulled her underwear up followed by her pajama pants.

She heard him zip up his jeans behind her.

She stayed still, refusing to look at him, knowing if she did, she would come undone.

She kept her eyes squeezed shut so no more tears could escape.

"Bella."

She didn't answer. She clenched her eyes shut tighter.

"Bells."

He was closer now, he was whispering into her ear.

She could feel everything, her control, starting to crack.

"Bells, please look at me."

She shook her head and bit down on her lip harder.

He sighed and she felt his arms wind around her and pull her back into him.

He rested his mouth at her ear, making her shiver and then mentally curse her body for reacting to him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? When I..."

She shook her head again. "N-No."

He sighed again. "Please tell me the truth, baby. Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head more vigorously. "No."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

She could feel it, it was about to explode.

She released her lip for a second, closing her eyes even tighter.

"Because."

He placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Because why?"

He sounded worried and that just made it worse. It was coming...

She drew in a ragged breath. "Because I can't."

"Bells-"

"Please just leave. Please."

She bit down on her lip again, still trying to keep it at bay. It was brimming right underneath the surface. She only had precious seconds.

She heard his breath catch. "Bells..."

His broken whisper almost unleashed it all. She put her face into her hands.

"Please just go. Please. Just go. Now."

He drew in a sharp breath and exhaled it in a broken up rhythm. She felt him remove his arms from around her and kiss her gently on the head. "Okay."

She heard his footsteps retreating to the doorway of the kitchen. He stopped and she wondered if he was going to say something.

She waited but nothing came. Then she heard him draw in another breath and then the footsteps retreated, getting softer and softer until they were gone. She then heard the front door open and close quietly.

And then it hit.

She fell to her knees, leaned back on her feet and dissolved into tears. Sobs shook her body and she held herself in her arms and leaned forward until her forehead touched the floor. She cried hard and loud, not caring in the least who heard her.

He was gone. That was it. It was over. She'd never feel him again, never feel his skin on hers, never feel him inside her. She'd never taste him again, be held by him. She'd never be kissed by him EVER again.

She cried even harder.

She felt two arms wrap around her and pull her up into a lap. A hand began to stroke her hair.

"Shh, shh. I'm here, honey. I'm here."

She brought her hands to her face, never once opening her eyes. She cried harder at the voice.

She felt him kiss her right temple and tighten his embrace around her.

He began to rock her, placing his chin on top of her head and rubbed small soothing circles on her back.

"I'm here, honey. I'm here. Shh."

She forced herself to take a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. When she felt she could speak, she pulled her head out from under him and dropped her hands. She then turned and looked at him. She knew she looked the worst she ever had and she couldn't find it in herself to care. His eyes were glistening and he had a fresh track of tears down his cheeks.

"I'm so so sorry." _**His**_ voice broke and he swallowed.

Tears began falling onto her cheeks again and she whispered her plea to him.

"Please don't leave me."

His mouth hung open in shock.

Her face contorted as she began to cry again.

He clasped the back of her neck and pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers, her tears mingling with the kiss, giving it a salty taste.

He pulled away and peppered kisses on her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, her forehead, her chin, anywhere he could reach.

"I won't. I won't, baby. I won't leave you."

She stared at him and began to cry harder.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her head into his bare chest.

"Shh, baby. Please don't cry. I'm not leaving, okay? I'm not. Don't cry."

She tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

"That's it. Deep breaths."

She felt his chest heave in and out trying to get her to mimic his motions. She did and she found she was able to calm down a lot faster.

"There we go. That feel better?"

She nodded against him and she felt him lay his cheek on top of her head.

"Good."

He tightened his arms around her, almost to the point where she couldn't breathe, but before she could beg for release, he let her go and moved her off his lap. He stood up and began to walk away.

She felt the lump back in her throat and the tears clouded her vision once again.

"But I thought-"

He turned around quickly, knelt down and kissed her. He tore his lips from hers and placed his forehead on hers.

"I'm not leaving, honey. I promise. I just gotta grab my phone. One second, okay?"

Bella nodded and he smiled a small smile. He kissed her nose and then stood up. He moved to the spot where his phone lay haphazardly. He picked it up and flipped it open. He chuckled.

"Still works, wow. I thought it was a goner when you threw it. You've got one hell of an arm, Bells."

She grimaced. He made his way back over to her. He knelt down by her and grabbed her hand. "Let's go sit down."

Bella nodded and got up, letting him lead her into the living room and onto the couch next to him.

He gave her a quick smile and then reached up, wiping her face. He kissed her forehead softly and then kissed the hand he was holding.

He kept staring down at her hand in his, not saying anything.

Bella's heart was racing.

He then began to massage the skin on the back of her hand with his other one.

Bella took another ragged breath.

This was it.

He took a deep breath and then began.

"Bells..."

Bella closed her eyes and held her breath.

_Here it comes_...if she thought she was shattered into a million pieces before, she was wrong.

"She's not pregnant."

Bella's eyes flipped open in shock and she let out the breath she'd been holding in a whoosh.

He was staring at her, his eyes soft and pleading.

"H-How do you...know?"

"She took five different tests and they were all negative."

Bella broke his gaze and began to stammer. "B-But that d-doesn't mean-"

His hand reached out and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"She's not pregnant."

Bella frowned.

"But then why...?"

He knew what she was asking. He frowned in response and released her chin, looking down at their hands.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I know that was horrible of me. I wasn't trying to ignore you, I just..." He sighed heavily. "I was freaked out. I mean, I kind of knew she wasn't, that it was bullshit, but it still scared me that maybe this one time one of those tests would turn out to be positive. Especially now, after me and you..."

Bella watched him but his eyes never left their hands. He sighed again and closed his eyes.

He then opened them and turned to face her, never letting her hand go.

"I'm not ready to be a dad, Bells."

Bella's eyes widened. Oookay...but why was he telling her this?

He shook his head and looked down again.

"I mean, I know I'm 28 and I've gotta be ready at some point. Sooner rather than later because it's what she wants but..." He took in another deep breath and grimaced.

"I'm just not ready. Not yet." He looked up at her with those pleading eyes again.

She narrowed her eyes trying to figure him out. And that's when it hit her. He was trying to explain to her why he still couldn't give her what she wanted, what she _needed_ from him. She swallowed and nodded slowly, lowering her eyes to their hands.

"Oh. Well, I guess...I understand."

She raised her eyes to his and he looked so sad. Why?

She cleared her throat and tried to break the silence. "Well, I mean, you're young and so is Ness." He winced when she used his wife's name. Yeah, she knew how that felt. "You guys have plenty of time for kids." Wait, why was she giving him some kind of reassuring pep talk about his marriage? What the hell was wrong with her?

She cleared her throat again and gently pulled her hand out of his.

His eyes looked even sadder as he watched her do it.

She sat back in the couch, pulling her legs up underneath her, placing her right elbow on the cushion and her hand on her forehead looking at him. She waited for him to speak.

He watched her silently and then leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, facing out towards the television.

"What did you mean that you knew she wasn't? That it was bullshit?"

Jake smirked and shook his head.

"If she's even a day late, she thinks she's pregnant. Hell, if she eats a cracker more than normal or craves a piece of chocolate, she thinks she's pregnant. And it always turns out to not be the case, as you can see."

He turned his head and smiled at her. She smiled slightly and nodded. He laughed and turned to face the television again.

"Yeah, so it was pretty much same ol' same ol'."

She took a deep breath.

"Did you know? Before..."

He lowered his eyes to the coffee table.

"No. I should have, though. Her asking to spend some time with me, making dinner, the whole deal. It's been done before but I didn't pick up on it."

Bella nodded and stared down at the cushion she was sitting on, biting her lip.

"And I would've told you."

She lifted her eyes to meet his. She could see he meant it.

Just then, his phone chirped.

He looked down to his phone on the table and picked it up, flipping it open.

He frowned at it and then closed it.

"It's Seth. He's holding down the fort while I'm gone. I'm gonna have to call him soon. I kind of ran out of there like a bat out of hell without saying a word. I think I scared the shit out of him and most of the customers with how pissed I was. So if we lose any business, it's all on you."

He turned and gave her an impish grin with that twinkle in his eyes. They both laughed.

He sat up quick. "Oh shit, that reminds me."

He opened his phone and started dialing.

He put the phone to his ear and turned to her.

"Not a word."

She gave him a confused look. Who could he be calling?

And then it hit her. Oh, she knew. Ness.

She sighed and focused on the cushion underneath her fingertips.

"Tanya? Hi, it's Jacob Black again."

Bella's head snapped up. What? WHY was he doing this?

"I know. Yeah, I do need to talk to him again. Could you put me through, please? Thanks. Oh-well, thanks. I'll make sure to tell her."

He laughed uncomfortably and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, thanks, Tanya."

He covered the mouthpiece with his phone. "Man, I wish that woman would give it a rest. She knows I'm married and she knows my wife, sheesh!"

He turned to find Bella staring at him pointedly. He laughed and shrugged.

"Edward? Hey, it's Jake again."

Bella's eyes widened. She began to shake her head and moved to paw at him, trying to grab the phone from his ear.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. My phone died and I had to grab a spare battery." Jake got up and walked away from her, staring pointedly in her direction when he said the words "phone died". Bella started to hyperventilate. What the fuck was he doing?

"Listen, like I was saying before I have something important to tell you."

Bella dashed out of her seat and over to him, trying to reach for the phone, him twisting and turning out of her reach.

"Yeah. Hey, can you hang on a second? Just a second, sorry. Thanks."

He lowered the phone from his ear away from her and covered the mouthpiece.

He leaned down and kissed her quickly and then whispered.

"Shh. Relax. Breathe. It's not what you think. Trust me."

And then he pecked her lips and lifted the phone to his ear.

She glared at him and crossed her arms.

He laughed.

"Just this once." He winked at her.

He then removed his hand from the mouthpiece.

"Edward? Yeah, sorry, one of my guys needed an estimate. So anyway, Ness asked me to give you a call and let you know that we're actually going to leave around 2:30 instead. We're gonna hit traffic but it's just a better time for everyone to meet. So-oh, she did? Just now? Oh, okay good. I had no idea she was going in today. I guess she needed to close up some last minute things. Okay, great. Well, I'll see you later then. Okay, bye."

He snapped the phone shut and looked at Bella.

She stared at him expectantly.

He smiled again and then shook his head.

"I told you to trust me."

She glared again. "Uh huh."

He took a few steps, ending up right in front of her.

He lifted his right hand and stroked her cheek gently.

The smile melted off his face and he whispered to her.

"Bells?"

She turned her cheek into his hand, nuzzling him.

"Hmm?"

"Did I really hurt you before?"

Bella looked up into his eyes. His eyes were soft but full of concern.

She shook her head. "No."

She turned and kissed his palm.

"Then why were you crying?"

She looked up at him again. She felt the tears beginning to build. She lifted her left hand and covered his on her cheek.

"Why were _you_?"

He stared down at her, not saying a word.

She stared back with equal intensity, not making a sound.

He then lowered his head and let his lips brush against hers.

Bella's breath hitched.

He pushed his lips into hers a little more, removing his hand from underneath hers and putting it on the small of her back and pulling her into him.

Her hands reached up to place themselves on either side of his face as she parted her lips and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. She let her fingers travel up into his hair and grabbed what she could.

He kissed her slowly and deeply and she moaned into his mouth. He bent down, his lips never leaving hers and both hands grasped her ass and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around him and rested her ass on his right arm. She felt his left arm clasp her back to hold her against him. She released his hair and moved her arms down to clasp around his neck, letting her fingers pull at the hair on the back of his head. He groaned which she swallowed up greedily and he began to move with her in his arms.

He slowly made his way up the stairs and carried her to the guest bedroom.

When they had had sex in her house in the past, she had been insistent on it never being in the bed she shared with Edward. Somehow it just made the betrayal worse in her mind.

Jake had rolled his eyes but respected it. So if the occasion struck and they felt like moving it to a bed for once, the guest bedroom was used.

He opened the door and walked through it, closing it quietly and clicking the lock into place. He moved her over to the bed. They were breathing loudly through their noses but Bella didn't care. She just needed him. Now.

She began to move up and down on his evident arousal, making him groan again. His hands had snaked underneath her t-shirt and began to rub small circles onto her back.

Bella could stay like this forever with him. This was a little slower than she expected but still nice none the less.

And a thought struck her. She pulled away, Jake groaning in protest but quickly moving to kiss her neck.

Bella was breathless.

"Wait. Wait. Wh-hat-about-Seth-h?"

He snorted and then, without warning, ripped her shirt down the front, fully exposing her to him.

She had shrieked at the unexpected action. He tore the remains of the shirt off her and let it fall to the floor next to them. Bella stared up at him, completely out of breath, her bare chest heaving in and out uncontrollably. He looked down at her breasts and then smiled back up at her.

He turned them quickly and gently laid her down on the bed, with him above her, resting his weight onto his elbows.

He began to lower his lips to hers.

"Fuck Seth. I'm on vacation."

Bella giggled. He gave her that sexy smile of his that she loved and then took her mouth in his.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella had everything packed and ready.

She circled around and went over everything in her head.

Yep, she was ready.

She looked at the clock on the microwave.

_1:51_

Good, Edward would be here in a few minutes and then they would go.

She grabbed her purse and sat down at the kitchen table.

She had cleaned up the mess from before a few minutes ago.

If she hadn't been so torn, so upset over everything that was happening, _that _actually might have been hot.

But she couldn't go through with it. Not at the time.

She pulled out her phone and began to scan it. She went through it and deleted all the messages from _**him**_.

As she hit the delete button repeatedly, she bit on her thumbnail, thinking about the way he had touched her today. That had definitely been different.

He had told her to lie back and relax, let him take control, and she did.

He stuck out his tongue and worked his way from her collar bone to her breasts, making her tingle with pleasure.

He then proceeded to take her left nipple into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. Her fingers had worked their way into his hair, pulling slightly.

He then released it and let his tongue circle the skin around it before taking the nipple back into his mouth. He gently grazed it with his teeth and then massaged it with his tongue to take the sting out.

She had moaned and arched her back, pushing her chest into him, trying to get him to take in more of her.

He then suckled lightly before turning his attention to the other nipple. He made sure to palm the abandoned breast, though, making her moan as he gently squeezed and massaged.

He let his tongue trail from the center of her chest down her abdomen making her tremble which he chuckled at. He then blew air onto the wet path he made. She had begun to tremble harder. He brought his tongue down to her navel and circled the area before making his way down to the top of her pants. He did the same thing as before, blowing air onto the new pathway again.

He then gripped the band of her pants, looking up at her and asking silent permission which she gave with a nod, and then pulled them down with her lifting her hips to help. As he slid the thin material down, he alternated open-mouthed kisses on her thighs, then her legs, even pressing feather light kisses to the tops of her feet as he sat up to pull her pants completely off of her.

He had looked at her then, his eyes smoldering with desire as he smiled at her.

"I love your body, Bella. It's perfect."

Bella blushed then. She didn't agree.

He then moved to be on top of her and cupped her face with his right hand, making her look up at him. "You're perfect. Absolutely perfect." He had whispered it to her lips and then kissed her sweetly before making his way back down her body again.

His hands reached the elastic band of her panties and he began to pull them down slowly, kissing every inch of skin that came into view. Her breathing got heavier with each kiss and she lifted her hips one more time to help him strip her. He pulled the panties up over her legs, kissing her right thigh and knee along the way. He then dropped them to the floor behind them and then lowered himself until he was face to face with her core.

He watched her and turned to kiss the inside of her thigh, making her moan and lay her head back. His hands traveled up to her breasts and squeezed gently. She placed her hands back in his hair again, holding on for dear life as he placed his lips to her folds kissing softly.

She moaned and pulled at him, making him chuckle. She felt his tongue swipe her slit once and she bucked in response. She opened her eyes and glared down at him. He laughed quietly. "Easy, Bells. I'm getting there."

He wrapped his left arm around her body, holding her down as his right hand spread her lips apart. He then placed his mouth on her and she gasped, laying her head back again.

He circled around her clit slowly, gently, and then worked his way down to her entrance. She lifted her head and was met with his dark eyes. He then thrust his tongue into her making her cry out and buck up against him but he held her down. She pulled on his hair and moaned as he thrust in and out of her sex.

Her right hand flew up to her own hair and pulled.

"Oh God, Jake. God! Don't-stop!"

He was thrusting mercilessly, bringing her, at lightning speed, to the edge. Her hands tightened in both their hair and she turned and bit down on her arm. She was right there.

And then he stopped and pulled his tongue out. She groaned and looked down at him. He chuckled and shook his head. "So impatient. Relax, Bells, I got it." He winked at her and she laughed breathlessly shaking her head. He smiled and then lowered his head again.

He licked around her lips and she moaned in frustration. She heard him laugh quietly again.

He then pushed a finger into her making her gasp and undulate towards his hand, only being stopped by his arm. He added another finger and then began to pump them in and out fast. Bella removed her hand from his hair and brought it up to join the other in her hair. Oh God, he was doing it to her again. She was right there, about to fall over the edge.

He added a third finger and she was yelling his name. One foot was over the edge.

He licked around her clit and then nipped it gently. She screamed his name as she came, arching her back completely off the bed. She rode his fingers as she came down from her high. He kissed her lips and the inside of her thighs softly as she struggled for air.

He pulled his fingers out of her and placed them in his mouth. He sucked the juices off of them greedily. "Mmmm, Bells. Delicious." She trembled and raised her head slowly to look down at him.

She laughed weakly and then placed her head back down. "Glad you think so."

He brought his left hand to cup her face gently as he moved above her.

"You are."

He kissed her deeply and she could taste herself, making her even wetter if it were possible.

She began to trail her hand down towards the button on his jeans when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"No." He had spoken the word into her mouth so she pulled away, looking up at him questioningly.

He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"It's not about me today."

Bella's brows furrowed.

He smirked.

"At least, not completely."

He then kissed her again, stroking her hair as he did.

He broke away and lifted himself off up the bed.

She lifted herself to her elbows and watched him.

His smirk grew wider as he watched her back, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down. He then proceeded to take them off along with his boxers, pushing them both down to his feet and then stepping out of them. His erection stood out proudly, now free of its constraints.

He began to make his way to the bed when she spoke up.

"Um...do you..." She blushed. She didn't know how she was supposed to ask him this especially since she was always the proponent of a skin on skin connection between them. "Do you...um...have a condom?"

His smile dropped and he looked at her in disbelief.

She blushed an even deeper shade of red. She should have known he wouldn't like that. "It's-It's not why you think. It's just-well-with everything last night and-I just think-I mean, I have some but I don't know if they'd-fit you."

He arched his eyebrows at her.

Bella lowered her eyes. "I mean-they might be-a size too-small or something."

"Do you want to end this, Bells?"

She heard the hurt in his voice. She quickly flashed her eyes up to his. "No! That's not what I'm saying at all! Why would you even think that? Why? Because I'm asking you to wear a condom?"

His eyes tightened in pain. "No, it's not that. I've been trying to get you to go with me on that for a while. I hate coming on you all the time, I feel like I'm not treating you right or something, you know? It's kind of gross." He looked at her sheepishly. "It would be nice to finish inside of you for once."

Bella bit her lip. Yeah, she had to agree, she was getting tired of their pattern, too. And it would be nice for him to fall over that edge with her.

"But...I can't help but wonder at the timing."

Bella sighed and sat up, holding her legs together and pulling her knees up to her chest, her arms around them.

"Jake, it's not like that. I just think maybe it's a good idea, that's all. You said yourself you're not ready to be a father. You've told me time and time again that neither of us could afford the risk and that's why you couldn't _finish_ before. So I'm thinking maybe you're right, maybe it's not worth the risk. We've been reckless this past month and have gotten lucky. But why continue to be stupid, right?"

Jake snorted and looked at her more intently. "Wow. I know I sound like a little bitch right now but I don't care. This is just sex for you, Bells, isn't it?"

Bella's mouth gaped at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? All because I'm trying to be safe here for both of us?"

Jake sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Okay you know what, I've been holding back because I was afraid if I said anything, you'd completely freak and never see me again. But fuck it. If this is just sex for you, then what's the fucking point? You'll just use me until you get bored and then leave anyway."

Bella scoffed at him and jumped off the bed. She went to the dresser and pulled out a spare pair of sweat pants she kept in the room for occasions such as these. She began to throw them on.

"Unfuckingbelievable. _I'm_ using _you_, huh? That's pretty funny. _Especially_, coming from you."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

He was angry now.

She dug around in the drawer looking for a shirt. "Oh, please. Like this isn't just sex for you."

He came up behind her and gripped her arm, turning her around to face him.

"It's not!"

She stared at him in shock.

He loosened his grip on her a little but didn't let go. He took a deep breath and looked at her with tight eyes.

"It's not. This isn't just some mindless screwing. You're not just a fuck to me, Bells."

Her eyes narrowed and she tilted her head to look at him. What the hell?

He swallowed, looked down and then brought his eyes back to hers.

"When I came in and found you crying on the floor before, was that because you wouldn't be able to fuck me anymore or because you wouldn't be able to see me? Or was it something else?"

Bella didn't know how to answer that. She _had_ been thinking of how she would go on without his touch, without feeling that physical connection with him for the rest of her life. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Okay, tell me this. When I tried to fuck you before, you stopped me, you asked me to leave, why? And why did I stop? Why did I give you the choice if all you were was a fuck to me, Bells?"

Bella opened her eyes and scoffed. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because then it would have been actually fucking rape?"

He didn't flinch like she had expected him to. "It's hard to rape the willing, Bella. You and I both know that if I shoved my cock into you one more time, you'd have been begging for it."

"You bastard!"

She went to slap him but he caught her wrist. "I think you've hit me more than enough times today, Bella."

She snaked her wrist out of his grip and scrambled to get the shirt in her hand on.

"You know what? Get out. What the fuck was I thinking letting you have another crack at me? God, I am so fucking stupid!"

She heard him sigh as she pushed her head into the hole of the shirt and then pulled it down.

"Bells, please. Will you just listen to me? Please? Haven't we fought enough today?"

He went to wind his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"You're right, we have. More than enough. We're done. Now get out."

He roared in frustration.

"Goddammit Bells! You're like a fucking broken record, you know that? 'It's over! Get out! We're done!' Jesus Christ! If you really wanted to end it, then why haven't you already?"

She went into the guest bathroom, laughing darkly. "I tried to today, remember? You're the one that came over here and threw me around, threatening to tell Edward if I did. Or was that the other guy? You know, there's so many of you, I just can't keep track."

She turned the sink on and washed her hands.

He appeared behind her and pushed himself into her, his erection digging into her back.

"Don't say that to me."

He whispered it into her ear but Bella could hear the seriousness in his tone.

She glared at him in the mirror.

"Then don't tell me that I'm just using you for mindless fucking."

She said it with just as much deadly menace.

He glared back at her for a minute and then sighed, burying his face into her neck.

"Bells, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm just-I don't know. I'm all fucked up right now."

She didn't give way, never softened her glare at him.

He kissed her shoulder.

"I care about you, Bells."

She frowned at him, her eyebrows mashed together.

He kissed her neck and then her cheek and turned to look at her, his arms winding around her.

"You mean...a great deal...to me."

She arched her eyebrows at him and he laughed.

He kissed her cheek again.

"I'm just saying that this isn't just sex for me. I don't ever want you to think that, Bells. Ever."

Bella nodded.

"I know that I might regret this and be kicking myself in the ass for it later, but I need to know."

Bella looked at him expectantly.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Is this just sex for you? Is that...all you want out of this?"

What did he mean, 'want out of this'? That's all she was going to get. She wasn't a fool.

She loved his body. She did. Call her a whore, call her a user, whatever. She would freely admit it. She was addicted to his perfect body. She loved his touch, the way he seemed to know her body better than she did. She loved how complete she felt when he filled her. She loved the pleasure he brought her to each and every time, repeatedly. She loved the warmth of his skin, the kisses he showered her with, especially recently. She loved his hands and how big and strong they were. Not for sexual purposes, but how she felt safe and protected and warm in his arms. Like how he had carried her up here without breaking a sweat. Like she could trust him.

But then she started to think of all the other things. All the times she thought it was over these past few days, she had always been completely upset. She had been jealous any other time he was near a woman, even his own wife. If what they had was just sex then why did it bother her so much? Where did the rage and jealousy come from?

It wasn't like he was someone she just fucked and then once he opened his mouth to speak she would cement her legs shut, closing for business. Someone she could say 'Thanks. Later,' to and go on with her life and happily never think of again. He always made her laugh and feel at ease. That had been one of the things she had found most attractive about him when they first met. His smile was one of his best qualities along with his eyes. Those eyes that could see right into your soul. She also loved the fact that he was rough and aggressive with her one minute and then sweet and tender the next. He didn't treat her like she was glass yet didn't exactly break her either. He took care of her, was sweet and considerate and gave her what she wanted yet always called her on her bullshit and never took her crap lying down. She loved the tears he had let her see downstairs. She loved the way he had held her, calming her down.

Jacob Black could be a dick sometimes, just like any man, but through and through, deep down, he was a good person. He had a heart of gold and a kind soul. He was smarter than a lot of people gave him credit for. They figured someone who owned a garage, fixing cars, was too blue collar in their book, especially the idiots their spouses worked with. But she had seen him in that garage, after their little steamy tryst in his office and his bathroom, and he had looked so at home. She could tell he loved what he did, as he laughingly tried to teach her the name of each tool and how to change oil in a car which she just couldn't get, and she respected him more for it. That was something she definitely loved about him.

Is this what he meant by more than sex?

She furrowed her brows and spoke plainly.

"I don't think so."

His face fell and he dropped his eyes to her shoulder, biting down on his lip.

She quickly turned around to face him.

"No, no. I mean, I think it's more than sex for me, too."

He looked at her, his teeth sunk so deep into his lip Bella was surprised it wasn't bleeding.

"You _think_?"

Bella nodded and looked down.

"I wish I could give you a better answer than that, Jake. But, I-I can't. I mean, this isn't the two of us meeting somewhere, dating, and then deciding if we're in a relationship and should move in together. This is a completely different situation."

She looked back up at him.

"A _complicated_ situation."

His teeth released his lip and his hand reached up to cup her chin.

He stared into her eyes, almost making Bella a tad uncomfortable. It was like he was searching for something...

Then his eyes widened and he leaned in and covered her mouth with his.

She moved her lips with his, parting them when his tongue glided along her lower lip and he stuck it in to tangle with hers. He picked her up again and carried her back to the bed.

He pulled away, speaking breathlessly to her. "Do you think you could take those off? I spent a lot of time taking the others off and I don't think we need any more interruptions or any further delays, do you?"

She laughed and pulled the shirt over her head. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her. She threw the shirt on the floor and began to pull her sweats down. He broke the kiss, helping her step out of the pants pooled at her feet. "Get on the bed."

She crawled back onto it as he knelt down and picked up his jeans. She saw him stand back up with a foil packet in his hands. She arched her eyebrows suggestively. "Do I want to know?"

She could feel the old surge of jealousy in her. What the hell was he doing carrying a condom around? He was married and he never used one with her. So, what the fuck?

He chuckled. "It's not what you think, Bells." _Damn!_ That's another thing; he could always read her so easily. "I told you, I've been trying to get you to see the light for a while. I knew I was going to see you today-" She glared at him. "-was hoping I was gonna see you today so I wanted to be prepared. I always carry one whenever I see you."

She arched her eyebrows further.

He laughed again.

"Oh come on, Bells. Let's not do this again. My dick can only take so much teasing before it's gonna go limp and refuse to come back up, know what I mean? I promise, I'm telling you the truth. Didn't we just go through this whole thing?"

Bella smiled wickedly at him. That was true, he had just got done telling her that she meant more to him than she realized. He wouldn't be fucking around on her _and_ his wife. If it was just sex to him, that is. And he had clearly stated to her that it was not.

He smiled and ripped the packet open with his teeth. He pulled out the condom and rolled it onto his shaft. When he was done, he then crawled onto the bed and underneath the covers that Bella had wiggled herself under. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to meet him. He kissed her sweetly as he positioned himself in between her spread legs.

He lowered his right hand, breaking the kiss and guided his tip to her entrance. Once he was in the right spot, he pushed himself in a little, making Bella moan. He kissed her again and slid himself slowly into her wet heat. She gasped into his mouth when he was in all the way.

He pulled his head up and looked down at her, closing his eyes and groaning. "So tight, honey. So tight." She smirked. "So big, Jake. So big." He opened his eyes and laughed and so did she. She placed her left hand on his back, near his shoulder blade and her right hand clasped itself behind his neck. He placed one hand underneath her back, pulling her up to meet him a little and one on the side of her on the sheets.

He stared down into her eyes and then pulled out and pushed back in, filling her once again. She gasped just like last time. He moved his hand away from the side of her and tenderly stroked her face. "Wrap your legs around me, honey."

She crossed her legs behind his back and it allowed him to get a little deeper, making them both groan.

He pulled out and then pushed back in. It felt so good. He always felt so good inside her. She closed her eyes and moved her head to the side, away from him as she moaned again.

"Bells."

She opened her eyes and turned back to him.

"I need you to stay here with me. Don't focus on anything else but me. Okay?"

Bella nodded.

He pulled out and then whispered to her lips. "I want you with me."

He kissed her and then pushed back in.

She gasped again into his mouth. He began a slow but steady movement. They were deep lingering thrusts but there was no force behind them, no aggression. She kept waiting for him to pick up the pace and start thrusting into her fast and hard like he always did. That's how he liked to fuck. She knew that and truthfully, so did she, most of the time.

But this...this was different. He maintained his slow pace, kissing her languidly and deeply, pulling away to give them much needed air every so often. He would then bury his head into her neck, breathing heavily into her ear as he pushed in and out of her, never breaking rhythm, one of his hands in her hair, her nails beginning to dig into his back. She could feel the muscles rippling and contracting underneath her fingertips each time he pushed and pulled. He kissed her all over, paying special attention to her breasts and neck and then taking her lips once again to share a sensual kiss.

He was building the pressure slowly, not rushing her to ecstasy as he always did before. She didn't know how long they went like that for, but eventually he did increase his speed a little. The thrusts were the same but a little faster. Her body was starting to move even more with his and he was getting deeper with a little more force.

Their bodies were slick with sweat and their faces were both flushed as their heavy pants filled the air. The sheet was the only thing covering them, the blankets thrown to the side when both their body temperatures began to rise. Bella didn't even want to think about the time. She couldn't bear it. It felt like they had been at this for hours.

And honestly, she couldn't care less right now. The sensations this man was creating in her was incredible. She literally felt like she was on the edge of oblivion.

"Bells."

He had croaked out the sound. His voice was gruff. They _had_ been doing a lot of heavy breathing...

She looked at him moving above her. She brought her right hand from his back to the side of his face. He stared into her eyes.

"Stay with me."

Bella released his face and snaked her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, taking his lips in hers. He kissed her but then moved his hand behind him to untangle her legs from his back.

She whimpered into his mouth.

He pulled away, smiling, and positioned himself so he could thrust even deeper, hitting a spot inside her that made her worship him.

She began to moan repeatedly now and gasp more often. She was getting closer to that edge and by the way he picked up the pace a few minutes later, he was, too.

He kissed her, sticking his tongue into her mouth again, exploring her, tasting her as he thrust in and out of her body.

She then felt his left hand snake up and remove her right one from around his neck. Bella had no idea what he was up to.

And then he brought their hands up above her head and then placed his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. She wasn't sure what to make of that one but she didn't focus too long on it. She was about to fall over that edge.

His thrusts became more frantic, still controlled, but with an obvious need behind them. He tore his mouth away from hers. "Are you coming with me, Bells?"

She arched her back into him, trying to meet his thrusts with her own but finding herself unable to do so. Her entire lower half was tingly and weak, almost like Jell-O.

He placed his lips very close to hers but didn't kiss her. "Are you, honey?"

Bella nodded quickly. Her head began to thrash about. If he hit that spot just a little more...

He kissed her quickly and then buried his head into her neck, his mouth at her ear.

He pushed harder and she came undone. She convulsed against him, crying out his name, her one hand digging into his back and the other trying to break free but he held it fast, her toes curling as she was set on fire, the most pleasurable fire she had ever felt.

She trembled as she rode it out and began to come back down. She hadn't even realized Jake had stopped thrusting and had lifted himself up to watch her. He made a strangled groan when she had tightened down on him but somehow he had kept from finishing. Bella didn't know where he got his stamina and strong will from but that was another thing she loved about him. He was always determined to make her come, to make her feel good first, even if that meant holding off his own pleasure.

He kissed her lips chastely and then buried his head into her neck once more, pushing into her even faster. "Bells-ungh-honey-shit-uh-I'm-ungh-coming!" And within seconds and one final impossibly deep thrust, she felt him pulse inside her and he lifted his head, squeezing his eyes shut, his mouth hanging open. "Bellllllls!" She immediately grasped his ass with her left hand and pushed him into her even more. Another strangled groan escaped him, this time sounding worse than the last one. He gripped her hand tighter and pinned it to the bed as his body jerked violently above her a few times and then came to a shuddering stop. He then collapsed onto her, knocking the wind out of her.

She struggled to breathe and he began to move his weight off her. He mumbled an apology to her.

"No, no, it's okay. I'm fine. Stay."

He acquiesced and moved himself back down to her, gently this time.

He laid his head down on her shoulder and puffs of warm air hit her neck.

She stroked his back tenderly with her left hand and kissed his sweaty head next to her and then his forehead. Her right hand broke free of his and came to rest on his head, threading through the hair with her fingers.

"Wow. That was amazing."

Jake laughed breathlessly. "Yeah, that was."

Bella stared up at the ceiling. She was in shock. "I mean...incredible. I don't think anyone's ever made love to me like that before."

Her words echoed in her head and she bit her lips. _Oh shit._ She felt him stiffen against her. _Great. Just what we needed. Good job, Bella._

He lifted his head up slowly to look at her and she blushed crimson and turned away from him. She couldn't look at him. How could she have just said that?

He brought the fingers of his right hand under her chin and turned her to face him.

"And I don't think I've ever made love to anyone like that before." He smiled warmly at her. He leaned down and kissed her.

Then he broke away. "Listen, Bells. I know you want me to stay but I-uh-can feel myself going all-" He blushed! They had been fucking like animals in heat for the past five weeks, doing things and saying things that would make Bella blush uncontrollably for the rest of her life each time she thought of them. And he was more sexual, more direct than her and _**he**_ was blushing? She laughed and kissed him. He was adorable sometimes, always surprising her when she least expected it.

"Going all what? Soft? Yes, I know. Go ahead. Get rid of it."

He smiled and kissed her again quickly. He then pulled out of her, making her whimper at the loss of contact, and made his way into the bathroom. She stretched and smiled, looking at the clock and sitting upright when she saw the time.

_12:59_

Had they really been going at it this long? Oh shit. What about Edward? He was supposed to be home at 12! Had he heard them? Oh fuck!

She immediately jumped off the bed and began to throw her clothes on. She heard the toilet flush and then she heard him come into the room.

"Whoa. Bells. Where's the fire?"

He said it laughingly but she could sense a touch of hurt behind it.

She turned and saw a huge smile on his face but his eyes were tight again.

"I-Edward-home-12." She couldn't make any sense, she was so panicked the words just rushed right out. She gave up and began searching the drawers in the nightstand for a hair tie. She couldn't find the one from before by sight and she didn't have the time to look for it. Jake had thrown it somewhere in their moment of passion but she had no idea where. She'd look for it later.

Jake walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Easy, Bells. Breathe. Slow down. Talk to me."

She took a deep breath as directed and thanked God for the person who invented door locks. Not that that would have stopped Edward if he wanted in. Shit.

"Edward-was supposed to be-home at 12. It's now-one o'clock. Which means-that he heard us-this whole time."

She was close to hyperventilating. Oh God, oh God.

He looked at her and then laughed.

She stared at him like he had lost his mind. Did he think this was funny? Did he want Edward to kill him and then her? Not that she really ever worried about that. Hurting _him_ was more her concern than anything. Edward was a good man and didn't deserve the pain of listening to his wife being pleasured..._quite well_...by another man.

"Relax, Bells. I'm sorry, I thought I told you. I guess I was _distracted_." He looked at her pointedly. "Edward said she had gone in and they had some more work to do so the later time was good. He said he would call you and let you know he wouldn't be home until around 2 or so."

Bella heaved a sigh of relief. "He told you that?"

Jake nodded, laughing again and pulled her into him for a hug. "Everything's fine." He whispered it into her ear, making her shiver against him.

He kissed her forehead and pulled away. "But you do have a point. We are running late. I've gotta get going, make it back to the shop quickly and put Seth out of his misery before I up and leave him again."

He began to put his jeans on. Bella nodded and then a thought struck her. "Hey, so if you weren't going to tell me you didn't want to see me anymore, then why did you want me to stop by the shop today?"

He sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Well, I don't want to get you upset. I mean, you are so cute when you're mad but I think I've gotten you pissed off enough for one day, wouldn't you say?"

Her heart jumped into her throat. How can someone say something like that and then not elaborate?

She looked down at the ground when she noticed he was watching her intently.

"Tell me."

It was barely a whisper but Jake heard her.

"I just-you know how these things run, right? I mean, it's all about socializing and schmoozing and good impressions and all that bullshit. _Her_ dad and mom are coming down and a lot of _neighbors_ of ours are clients, etcetera."

Bella nodded.

He sighed again. "Okay, well, here's the thing. I'm a naturally flirty guy, right?"

Bella gasped and put her hand to her heart. "What? You? Never." She gave him a wicked grin.

He mockingly glared at her. "Uh huh, nice, Bells. You're so funny. Do you take that act on the road or do you just do stand-up around here?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Continue."

He grimaced. She wondered what could be making him so reluctant to tell her. And she started to panic. He said he didn't want to end it but this was something he thought would make her upset? Oh the possibilities...Her pulse began to race.

"Well, a lot of women find me attractive. Not a word." He held a finger up and she bit her lip to keep in the laugh bubbling in her throat. "Wow, that sounds really cocky. Shit, this isn't coming out right. I knew it wouldn't."

He groaned and leaned forward onto his elbows on his knees, putting his head into his hands.

She was in straight panic mode now. Somehow, her brain overrode it and forced her legs to walk over to him and then kneel down in front of him. She stroked his scalp and kissed his hands.

"Go ahead. I know you're not like that. You know better."

He lifted his head and looked at her. She narrowed her eyes at him. His eyes brightened.

"You're right. I do know better." He leaned forward and kissed her nose. He then leaned back and gazed at her.

"The thing is, Bells, the wives and girlfriends, sometimes daughters or 'friends'," He used air quotes when saying the word friends so Bella knew right away what he meant. "Well, they like to flirt with me, come on to me, the whole deal. I don't know what it is but they just kind of...flock to me." He sighed. "I hate it. But Ness, she likes it when I-" He shook his head and put his face back into his hands. "When I flirt back. Shit, that sounds so bad."

Bella continued to stroke his head tenderly. She could see this really bothered him, talking about it to her. But she knew it to be true. That's just how these types of circles worked. She closed her eyes in pain and then opened them again. "Have you ever-you know-slept-with them?"

She gulped. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer.

He jerked his head upright like she'd slapped him. Again. His eyes were wide. "God, no! Never! Absolutely not!"

Bella held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Relax. It was just a question. Just a question."

She placed her hand on top of both of his. "Okay, I'm sorry."

He gripped her hand and took a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry. I just-it just sucks, that's all. Not my favorite thing in the world. I mean, I know I sound like a whiny little bitch. What guy doesn't love to be showered with that kind of attention and be given permission, of all things, to return it? I know, I'm being unreasonable."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him again. "Jacob Black, you are not being unreasonable. If it bothers you, then horny guy or no, you shouldn't have to do it. And you shouldn't feel bad about it if you don't enjoy it. We're talking spoiled cheap women who don't give a shit about what kind of man you are or who you are as a person and only see you as a walking dick and just want to get their trashy little fuck on so they can get the orgasms that their disgusting perverted husbands can't give them because they're too busy jacking off to kiddie porn on the net!"

His eyes widened again but she didn't care. She knew _those_ types of women. More than one had thrown themselves at Edward even when they knew he was married and Bella was standing right next to him.

She knew she sounded a little bit hypocritical being so judgmental of those women, but that was just it. She wasn't one of _those_ women.

"Damn, Bells."

Her eyes snapped back to his and he was smiling smugly. "I didn't know you would feel so strongly about it." That smile told her otherwise.

_Bastard_. She hated that she could feel so jealous of women who would never know him the way she knew him. It was ugly and she hated it. And she hated him for bringing it out in her.

She shook her head and leaned back, retracting her hand.

"I don't."

His smile fell and he reached forward and grabbed her hand again. This time he kissed it and looked at her. "Yeah, you do." She went to protest but he cut her off. "And that's okay. This is why I'm talking to you about it. Look, Bells," He sighed once again and pulled her up to sit on his lap. "I know that we have certain...boundaries that we can't cross here and we're trying to figure things out as we go. Today...I think we had a bit of a breakthrough."

She looked at him confused. Breakthrough? What the hell was he talking about?

"For example, I think we both established that this is more than sex for us. Where that leaves us, I don't know, but I think it's better, don't you? We both know that we mean more to each other now. And _that _afterwards, I mean, damn. That was intense. Fucking incredible."

Bella nodded, biting her lip. But then she looked at him and silently asked him, 'But where could this possibly go? We're both committed to other people we love.'

He sighed and then kissed her forehead. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "I don't know where this is gonna go, Bells. I wish I had the answer, but I don't. And I know I should watch myself and not say anything to make you uncomfortable, make you feel like you need to get up and run as far away from me as you can. And I know I shouldn't make things more complicated than they already are. But I can't help it, Bells. I _want_ to be honest with you. I _want_ to tell you how I feel."

Bella stared at him. A part of her was scared shitless like he said. This was starting to get deeper than either of them had anticipated or planned on than when they had first started. But another part of her...well, that part was secretly thrilled and doing cartwheels, feeling so damn happy it would burst. She couldn't explain it but she felt _better_ knowing that Jake could finally clarify things for her.

He looked down at her. "Can I be honest with you, Bells? Can I tell you how I feel? Do you promise not to run if I do?"

She nodded. "You can tell me."

He took a deep breath and then kissed her nose again. She loved it when he did that.

"There's something about you, Bells. I don't know what it is and I'm not even gonna try to name it, but there's something special about you. I knew it the first time I met you. It was like no one else was even in the room and all I could see was you. You were so adorably cute with your blushing and your beautiful eyes and your soft flowing hair." He spoke these last words to her hairline and then kissed it, giving her goose bumps. "I loved the way you looked, the way you smelled, the way you spoke, hell, even the way you tripped."

She smacked his arm. "Hey! I did not trip."

He laughed. "Even then you were throwing yourself at me." He gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"I told you I couldn't dance."

He rolled his eyes in response and smiled. "Sure, sure. Anyways, I loved everything about you and I knew I had to see you again. It didn't even enter into my head that I was married or you were." Bella gulped. She didn't want to think about _them_ right now. Couldn't this moment be one little slice of perfect heaven without reality having to ruin it?

"I just knew I had to see you. And well, you know how that worked out." He winked at her and she laughed. Uh huh.

"And as we got..._closer_...I started to want to see you more and more. I hated being away from you. And I don't just mean the sex, Bells. It was like I was dying inside not seeing you. Like only you could make my day complete. Hearing your voice or laugh or seeing your smile or kissing you. Like I just couldn't be away from you."

He glanced down at her, trying to gauge her reaction to his words. She looked back at him.

"How long have you been feeling this way?"

He ducked his head. "A while."

She leaned forward a little more and whispered. "How long?"

He looked up at her, worry in his onyx eyes.

"Since that time at the garage." Bella's brows furrowed. "That's when I knew."

Bella sighed and laid her head back down on his shoulder, looking down, biting her lip again.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I'm not trying to freak you out or make you feel like you gotta break things off. I just-look, I know you're married to _him_ and I know you love him just like I love _her_. I know that. But I just needed you to know."

She glanced up at him and he looked really scared. Like her next words would make or break him. "Jake, I-"

His face fell but he held a finger up to her lips, interrupting her.

"No, don't. I'm not telling you so you feel like you have to say anything back or to assert your feelings for Edward to me. I already know. Unless..."

She looked at him intently. Unless what?

He closed his eyes and removed his finger. "Unless you're trying to tell me you don't want to see me anymore." He was biting down on his lip.

She sighed and raised her hand to grip his chin and pull his face towards her, trying to get him to look at her. "Jake," He opened his eyes and Bella could see they were glistening with unshed tears. "I don't want to stop seeing you."

He stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I just...I don't want you to be upset if I...can't...return those feelings." He didn't move and she started stammering worrying about being too honest with him. "I mean...we're both married and not to each other...I mean, I know the right thing to do would be to end it now before anyone gets hurt but...I don't want to end it. I don't know what it is, Jake, but I can't let you go. Not yet."

Jake's eyes bored into her and she felt like he was doing that searching thing again.

She continued. "I know that's really selfish of me, but I don't know, Jake. I just-it tears me up inside if I think I'm never gonna see you again. And I hate it when other women flirt with you, when she touches you, kisses you. And I feel like I need you. I just-" She groaned and got off his lap. She hadn't meant to divulge any of that. It just all came out in a rush.

She began to pace, running her hands through her hair, messing up the ponytail's hold, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hand.

"I don't know. I don't know what to say or do, Jake. I am just-a huge fucking mess!"

She turned to look at him and he was smirking.

Her mouth dropped open. She was telling him the truth, how she was feeling and he was amused by it?

She felt anger rise up in her for the umpteenth time that day.

He held up a hand and then got up off the bed and walked over to her. He took her in his arms, amidst her struggling to push him away, and hugged her tight, burying his head into her neck.

He exhaled and then kissed her neck and pulled away.

"Bells, for right now, can we just go with the flow?"

Bella scowled at him.

"Don't be mad at me. I wasn't laughing at what you were saying. I don't like it when Edward touches you or kisses you either. I become this angry...raging jealous...asshole when he does. You know that. I don't rein it in as well as I should. That night at dinner, it took everything I had not to rush over to you and yank you away from him. And I think it's ironic that I hated that you saw that, thinking that's why you tried to break it off that night, when really you've been feeling almost the same way I have."

He smiled again and kissed her forehead.

She pulled away and her scowl deepened.

"But you knew that! You kissed _her _in front of me on purpose, telling her you love her to try to get back at me!"

He chuckled. "I suspected you were but I wasn't sure. And I'm sorry, that was a dick move for me. But Bells, you have to admit, we weren't exactly _talking_ about things at that point."

Bella huffed angrily and crossed her arms. So he _had_ done his best to get her jealous that night. The only consolation she felt was that he had been just as jealous as she had.

He pulled her closer to him, even though she never untangled her arms and refused to look at him. She was still angry. He kissed her nose and began to rub small circles onto her back. She felt herself start to relax a little under his touch.

"Sorry, Bells. I admit it, I was a royal prick. I fucked up. I won't do it again, okay? But see, this is what I mean. We're talking now, being honest with each other, a breakthrough."

She sighed and wound her arms around him, holding him tightly to her as she laid her head down on his chest. She could hear his heart beating underneath. She liked the sound, it was calming. She shut her eyes and relaxed against him.

He kissed her head and then laid his cheek on top of it. "Listen, Bells. I have to get going. So do you. But, I want to tell you before I go," She opened her eyes and pulled away to look at him. "I don't want you to be upset if you see me with _those_ women and if I'm flirting back and being all affectionate and crap. It doesn't mean that I'm not thinking about you the entire time. You're always on my mind even when you think you're not." He smiled at her and she nodded, giving him a small smile in return.

He stroked her cheek gently. "Just think, two days of this shit and then one more day until we see each other. Right?"

Bella turned and kissed his hand. This was going to be a long weekend, especially with the new information he had enlightened her with. She just really hoped she could go forty-eight hours without committing murder.

"Come here."

He pulled her into him for one last hug and he kissed her forehead.

She clung to him tightly.

"I'll miss you."

Bella closed her eyes and breathed him in. "I'll miss you, too."

Jake pulled back and pressed his mouth to hers.

She opened up for him once again and he touched her tongue with his.

He moved slowly in long languid strokes. He then pulled back and whispered to her lips.

"Okay." He kissed her nose and then he headed out the door, picking up his shirt where he dropped it before leaving the house.

Bella felt a lone tear trail down her cheek and she quickly wiped it.

This was definitely going to be a _long_ weekend.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Edward's voice jerked her out of her reverie.

"Bella?"

Her head snapped up. She cleared her throat.

"Yeah?"

"Ready to go? I have everything packed up in the car."

She shook her head.

"Yeah, sorry. Let me just grab the snacks."

She went to the fridge and grabbed the bag. She then proceeded out of the house and into the car. She waited for Edward to join her which he did, after locking the house up and setting the alarm, making sure everything was off.

They were at Ness' house in twenty minutes. The huge SUV was parked in the driveway, the back hatch open with some bags piled in.

Bella saw Emmett and Rose approach the car along with a smiling Ness. And then she saw _**him**_ walking out of the house, carrying two bags and then throwing them into the back.

Suddenly, Bella didn't know if this was such a good idea. How did she ever think before that she could do this? Even with Edward by her side?

She gulped as she and Edward stepped out of the car.

Emmett called out to them first. "Edward, man! You made it!" He made his way over and shook Edward's hand. Bella didn't even venture a glance towards the rest of the group. She just knew she'd come apart if she did and break down right there in the driveway. What the hell was wrong with her?

She heard her name next. "Bella!" Emmett yelled to her and he had a huge grin on his face. He stalked his way over to her, grabbing her in a huge bear hug and swinging her around. She giggled.

"How the hell have you been, girl? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Good, Em. But sad to say, I still need that little thing called oxygen to survive."

He laughed and put her down, releasing her. She tried to pull in a breath. He smiled down at her. Em was like the big brother she never had. She loved the guy. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad...

Rose appeared behind him and smiled, holding onto Emmett. "Hello, Bella. How are you?"

Bella smiled in return. Typical Rose. "Good, Rose. How have you been?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh God, Bella. I am dying, just dying. Let me tell you, being a model is not as easy as it looks. They are kicking my ass left and right."

Bella nodded her head politely. She couldn't really care less. Rose always went on and on about herself, thinking she had the worst life imaginable. Bella just couldn't understand what Emmett saw in her.

Then Ness came over. "Bella! You're here! How are you?"

She air kissed Bella again and smiled.

Bella returned the greeting.

"I'm good, Ness. How are you?"

"Good, really good. Excited. This is going to be fun." She giggled.

Bella laughed along with her at the girl's exuberance. It never faltered.

And then _**he**_ was there.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?"

He extended his hand to her and she hesitated for a second before grasping it firmly, giving it a quick shake. She shivered at the contact. "Good, good. How about you, Jacob?"

They broke hands and he laughed. "Good, can't complain. You know, the usual."

Bella nodded and smiled, bringing her eyes back to Ness who snaked her arm around his waist, smiling up at him.

Edward appeared at her side, his arm over her shoulders. "Ready to go, love?"

She smiled at him and nodded. Oh God, her cheeks were going to be stiff and sore by the time this weekend was over.

He smiled in return and led her to the car to follow the other couples who had turned and left to give them their moment.

The way it worked out was Bella and Edward were in the back seat, Rose and Emmett were in the middle and Ness was up front with Jacob who was driving.

"Okay, everyone ready?"

Everyone looked at Ness and affirmed their willingness to depart.

"Here we go."

And then Jacob pulled the car out of the driveway and began driving towards their intended destination.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Emmett and Edward got stuck in yet another conversation about work.

Rose complained to Ness about how unfair the modeling world was treating her.

Bella stayed to herself. Here she wasn't expected to make conversation. That would be later. Here she could stare out the window and let her thoughts wander freely.

She thought back over the last five weeks, everything she had done.

She thought back to everything from that morning and afternoon.

How had things changed so drastically in her life?

She felt _**his**_ eyes on her. She glanced towards the front and she found him watching her in the rear view mirror. She checked to make sure Edward was distracted and when she saw that he was, she gave _**him**_ a tiny smile. He jerked his eyes back to the road.

Maybe he had just been checking the view behind the car.

She looked back out the window and let her thoughts overtake her again.

She then felt a vibration in her pocket.

She checked Edward once again and then pulled out her phone and flipped it open.

_**I dont think Ive ever wanted 2 kiss u as bad as I do rite now.**_

Bella smiled and once again making sure Edward was otherwise engaged, began to type in her response. She looked up one more time to see Ness turned around in her seat, nodding and saying "Right," to Rose's story.

She sent it.

She saw _**him**_ move and knew without seeing what he was doing. She saw him move again and then adjust his rear view mirror so he could see her better. He gave her his goofy grin. She grinned right back at him.

He then fixed the mirror and shook his head lightly, his shoulders shaking a bit, no doubt in silent laughter.

And for some reason, knowing that she made him laugh made her feel better. It wasn't as doom and gloom as before. She turned her attention back to the window. She internally chuckled at the message she sent him.

_**Watch the road, buddy.**_

It brought back certain _memories_ from last night that made her smile wide.

She heard Emmett yell out _**his**_ name. "Hey, Jake. Who would you say is the best wide receiver of all time?"

She snapped her eyes to the front.

She heard him clear his throat.

"Jerry Rice. No contest."

Emmett turned back to Edward. "See, man. I told you."

Jake laughed.

She smiled. She loved his laugh.

Edward shook his head.

"No, Em, I'm telling you. It's Randy Moss. Hear that, Jacob? Randy Moss!"

She had no idea what the hell these guys were talking about. She knew it had something to do with sports but that was it.

Emmett yelled. "Edward, are you freakin' kidding me? Come on!"

Jake spoke up.

"We're talking 197 touchdown receptions, 207 touchdown catches. And over 1500 receptions? Come on, man, easy one to call."

She was shocked. She never knew he was into sports all that much. Yeah, she figured like any other guy, he would know things she could never comprehend on the topic but he seemed like he really knew a lot about the sport. Whichever one they happened to be talking about, that is.

Edward scoffed. "Yeah, well, he had a long career, Jake. So of course, he has that many. Look, I'm not saying the guy isn't one of the best but greatest of all-time? Psh, no way. Randy Moss is still playing, can still beat Rice's numbers in the upcoming years. Last season, he got 23 touchdown catches alone. That's freakin' phenomenonal, you have to admit."

Emmett snorted. "Please. You hear this crap, Jake?"

Jake laughed again and then started to spout off some more information that Bella couldn't understand. Not that she really cared. She just loved hearing him talk. Like that day in the garage with the tools. There was something about listening to him talk about the things he loved. Something so completely endearing and admirable.

She then heard Rose speak up. "Oh God, men and sports. Do they ever stop?"

Ness laughed good-naturedly. "I know what you mean, Rose. This guy over here..." She turned to smile at Jake making Bella's stomach clench but he was too involved in the debate between him, Emmett and Edward to notice. She relaxed a little at that.

"He watches Sportscenter every night. And every Sunday, Monday and Thursday the t.v.'s stuck on the games all throughout football season. Forget it. If I even go near the remote, he growls."

She and Rose laughed and Bella smiled. She could imagine Jake doing that.

She shook her head and looked down at her lap.

God, what the fuck was wrong with her?

What was she thinking?

And on cue, Edward put his arm around her and whispered into her ear.

"You alright, love?"

She put her smile back onto her face and lifted her head, turning to him. She nodded.

He smiled but pressed further. "You sure? You haven't said two words since we left."

She shrugged. "Well, I would, but it seems unless I have a penis or a past love affair with purging, I'm not going to get a word in edgewise."

She heard laughter all throughout the car and Emmett's roar. "True dat, Bella! True dat!"

Oh shit, had she said that louder than she intended? She ventured a look and sure enough, Rose was glaring at her. Yeah, she did. Shit.

She gave her a small apologetic smile and Rose scoffed in disgust and turned back to Ness who shrugged nonchalantly.

Shit. Rose didn't like her as it was. Now she truly didn't have anyone in her corner. Fuck.

She just couldn't wait for this damn weekend to be over and it hadn't even begun.

Edward kissed her on the cheek and laughed again. "I love you, Bella."

She smiled at him. "Love you, too."

Emmett gave her a high five. "Bella, where do you come up with that stuff? I swear, you're the coolest chick I know!"

Rose smacked him in the back of his head. "Hey!"

Emmett rubbed the back of his head while grinning. "I mean, besides you, baby."

Rose nodded her head and then glared at Bella once more before turning back to Ness.

Edward and Emmett started talking again and Bella sighed, returning to the window.

She felt her phone vibrate again. She did her usual check and saw she wasn't being watched. She flipped it open.

_**Priceless. Did u c the look on Blondies face?**_

She smiled. Other than the death glare that was continuously sent her way? No, she hadn't. She was about to text him back when she heard Edward speaking to her.

"Bella?"

Bella's head snapped up at her name.

Both Edward and Emmett were looking at her.

"Who you talking to, love?"

Bella rolled her eyes, keeping the smile on her face, and put her phone away.

"Just Angela. She sent me a picture of this pair of shoes she was thinking of getting for her date later tonight. But I did the charitable thing, I told her absolutely not. She was better off wearing work boots than those things." She chuckled lightly and they both smiled at her.

"You, Bella? Giving fashion advice? That's like having a mental patient trying to talk down a guy who's about to jump off a building."

Emmett winced as did Bella. "That's a long way to come, Rose, for such a poor analogy." He grabbed her by the head and began to give her a nuggie. "Why do you have to be so mean, huh? Why don't you show everyone the Rose I know and love?" She struggled against him, yelling at him until he released her, laughing. She quickly began to fix her disheveled hair, huffing in anger.

Emmett gave Bella a wink and she smiled and looked down. She was used to Rose's antics. That didn't bother her. But being almost caught by Edward did. What was she thinking?

Edward's arm was around her again. He brought his face close to hers. "Hey, you sure you're okay?"

She nodded and looked at him. "Yeah, I'm just really tired, that's all. A little exhausted."

He pecked her lips and pulled her to sit back with him, resting her head on his chest.

"Hmm, I can imagine." She could hear the smile in his voice.

She felt a stab of guilt. He thought he was the reason she was so tired. Or that she was...out of sorts.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to get some sleep on the way down. It wasn't an amazingly fun car ride, anyway.

She heard Ness talk next.

"Babe, everything okay? You look a little tense. That steering wheel looks like it's about to come right off."

Bella's eyes shot open and she glanced towards the front. She couldn't see _**his**_ hands but she saw his face in the rear view mirror. His eyes were hard, tight.

"Yeah, sweetie. It's just these asshole drivers. I mean, look at that guy; he just completely cut that other guy off. I mean, what the hell?"

Emmett joined in. "I know what you mean, Jake. There are some people who should not be behind the wheel of a car. Period. Complete assholes who don't know their asses from their elbows."

Jake scoffed. "Yeah. Unfreakinbelievable."

She relaxed again.

Maybe he really was pissed at the drivers as he claimed.

Nothing to worry about.

But after a minute passed and Ness and Rose went back to chattering, Edward began to converse with Emmett while holding her, she saw Jake glance in the rear view mirror at her again.

He glared at her and then pushed the mirror slightly down so he wouldn't see her anymore.

_Shit._

Bella sighed and closed her eyes again. She hadn't been gone more than an hour and already this weekend was turning to shit. And fast.

She tried not to think about anything. She tried to think of good things only, like being back home in her bed, comfortable, alone.

And as she drifted off to sleep, she realized she had been right about one thing at least.

This was definitely becoming quickly _complicated_.


	6. Gone

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella was right.

This weekend was turning to shit.

They arrived at the house which was an impressive size as Bella knew it would be but she still gaped like the rest of them.

Five bedrooms, five bathrooms, HUGE kitchen, large deck and patio, pool, beautiful ocean view being right on the beach. Oh and did they forget to mention that they have their own private beach? Bella stared around in shock as Ness mentioned the last fact to the other guests. Yes. Yes, they did.

Edward and Bella were put in one of the bedrooms upstairs, being the last one on the right side of the hall.

Emmett and Rose were put in a bedroom that was right near the top of the stairs a little to the left.

Jacob and Ness stayed in their room down the hall, last room on the left.

When Bella had asked in passing where Ness' parents were going to stay, the girl giggled. "Silly, they have their own house down the beach. And it's even bigger than ours. Didn't Edward tell you?"

Bella laughed and shook her head good-naturedly. "Um, no. No, he didn't."

Bella couldn't believe it. Their house was bigger than this one? Man, these people had money. And lots of it.

She and Edward settled in quite quickly, unpacking their clothes for the weekend, using the drawers of the dresser that Bella was sure cost more than her college education. When Edward went downstairs to make a quick call outside, Bella began to sink deep into thought.

Jacob hadn't once looked at her, texted her or made any indication that he knew she even existed since that glare he had given her in the car.

It bothered her.

She knew he had said he didn't like it when Edward touched her, but what was she supposed to do?

She was tired! He had worn her out, he should know. And it wasn't exactly comfortable sitting in the back seat of that thing. Plus, the car ride was not at all fun for her. He should have known that. All she wanted to do was be up there next to him instead of Ness, holding his hand, seeing him smile, hearing him laugh and she couldn't. And it's not like she was making out with Edward back there or anything.

Bella shook her head and her hands flew up to her forehead.

God! This is why when you're married, it's supposed to be only two people and no one else. One man and one woman. Or one woman and one woman or one man and-Bella face palmed herself. Her brain was all crazy, messy; disconnected rambling thoughts were running a thousand miles a minute in that head of hers.

She shook her head and continued to unpack.

And her mind continued to torment her.

Had she made a mistake earlier today?

Should she have ended it and not begged him to stay?

This couldn't end well.

It's not like he would leave Ness for her.

And she didn't even dare think how her life would be without Edward.

She wasn't leaving Edward.

Period.

So what the hell were they doing?

Her right hand reached up to her hair and grabbed it in frustration. She closed her eyes.

What the hell was she doing?

Or better yet...what the hell was she going to do?

"Knock, knock."

Bella opened her eyes and spun around, dropping her hand, and in effect leaving her hair messier than before, to find Jacob and Ness staring at her.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind. The door was open."

Bella pulled out her small smile. The bigger one could be used later when needed.

"That's okay." She cleared her throat. "So what can I do for you guys?"

Jacob didn't look at her; just let his eyes scan the room.

Inside, her heart clenched.

Ness smiled wider and spoke again.

"We just wanted to make sure you were getting settled in okay. Is the room alright?"

Bella nodded. "Oh yeah, it's perfect. This is a really beautiful house, Ness."

Ness beamed at her. "Thank you, Bella. That's so sweet of you. It certainly took us a lot of work. Didn't it, honey?"

"Yep, it sure did."

He still wouldn't look at her.

Bella wanted to crawl under the bed and just stay there until Sunday.

Ness shook her head and laughed at his strange behavior. "Anyways, so you're okay? Everything's alright? Where's Edward?"

Bella unzipped a side pocket on the bag she had been rummaging through in order to keep herself busy so she wouldn't have to watch Jake deliberately ignore her any longer.

"He, uh, had to make a quick phone call outside. Something about work." Bella shrugged her shoulders and laughed at Ness' eye roll.

"Work, work, work. It seems that's all we ever do. But now that we're here, we should relax and have some fun. I'll go get him off the phone for you."

Ness turned to leave and then Jake spoke up. He still didn't look at Bella.

"Actually, babe. Do you remember that leak we had in the bathroom in here? I should check it out before they use it. We don't want to have a flood in here like last time."

Ness shuddered. Apparently, it had been a traumatic experience for her.

Bella had no doubt it had to do with a ruined carpet that clashed with a color scheme and/or cost a pretty penny or two to redecorate. Bella bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at the mental images.

"Well, honey. Let's let them get settled in first. You can check it later."

He sighed. "Babe, it will just take a second. I'll be done by the time you get Edward back up here."

Oh shit. No, no, no. He wanted to get her alone? Already? With everyone awake, inside and close by? Fuck no. She didn't want to face the wrath she was sure to come. Not now. She could deal with it later.

All afternoon she had been hoping for even five minutes alone with Jake once they got here. And now she was trying to make sure they weren't alone? Whereas she couldn't wait for Ness to leave and get out of her hair before, she now wasn't too keen on the girl leaving her alone.

Bella interrupted and looked straight at Ness.

"You know what, Ness? I'll go with you. I'm sure he's done by now, anyway. That way Jacob can check the bathroom and we won't get in his way."

She took a step forward, motioning for Ness to lead and she to follow.

Ness smiled.

"No, Bella. Stay. You're still getting settled in. Relax. Besides, I wanted to talk to him about something quickly, anyway. It won't take but a minute. Plus, if Jake here needs a tool, I'm sure he'd rather someone who knows the difference between a wrench and a screwdriver help him than someone who would just grab _that silver-thingy_."

She laughed at her own joke and Bella smiled.

Jake grinned at his wife. "Aw babe, you're not that bad." He leant down and pecked her on the lips.

Bella lowered her eyes to give them privacy and so she wouldn't have to look at them.

Yep, she knew Jake would try to get back at her for before.

Ness kissed him once more and then looked to Bella who recovered well (surprising herself actually) by the time she did, smiling widely.

"Okay. Be right back, Bella. See you in a bit, babe."

Bella nodded, her heart in her throat. _Please don't leave me here._

Jake had walked into the bathroom, looking back at his wife as she left. "Okay, sweetie."

He then turned his head back to his destination and went in.

He hadn't looked at Bella once.

Bella swallowed and debated how fast she could make it to the open door, chasing after Ness to go find Edward.

She turned around, placing some things on the nightstand and into the drawer afterwards.

What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly so nervous to be alone with him? He had just made love to her a few hours ago. They had been sleeping together for five weeks. He admitted that he _cared_ for her today. Why was she feeling like this all of a sudden?

Had he been right? That by him admitting certain things to her would make her want to run as far as she could from him?

Or was it just that she was afraid of getting caught in these large but tight (with both spouses being there on top of them, it was tight to Bella) quarters?

Or was it because she didn't want to deal with his anger at her?

Bella felt like screaming in frustration.

Why the fuck was she all over the place?

Six weeks ago, everything had been so clear. She and Edward were going to start a family in the next year, depending on that promotion he was hoping to get. Which is why he was working so hard now. She loved no one other than Edward Cullen. And he loved no one other than her. Their marriage was a solid one, built on love and trust and mutual respect. They had always been faithful to each other. Bella was never tempted to look anywhere else before. She never wanted anyone else.

And then fucking Jacob Black walked into her life.

And everything went to shit.

Bella didn't know who she was anymore.

"Looks like I was right. The leak is still there."

Bella jumped at his voice. She had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard him step into the room. She turned around to find him staring coldly at her.

She frowned in return.

"I gotta grab a few tools. I'll be right back."

Bella nodded and lowered her eyes to the floor and turned back around to what she was doing.

She heard him leave and when she knew he was gone, she then sat down on her side of the bed and sighed, placing her head into her hands.

She needed a drink. A Valium. Anything to calm her down and slow her speeding heart.

She heard someone come into the room and her head shot up.

It was Edward.

She was relieved to see him.

"Hey, love, I'm sorry. I just had to get Tanya to help me get into some files. You know me and computers." He rolled his eyes and she laughed. Yeah, she did know.

"How are you?" He walked over to her and put his arms around her. She hugged him close and laid her head on his stomach. She closed her eyes.

"Okay. A little tired."

Edward stroked her hair.

"But you slept in the car on the way down here. Are you sure you're feeling alright, Bella?"

She sighed contentedly. When he stroked her hair like this, her mind stopped its screaming thoughts and all was calm. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just need to get some sleep tonight and I'll be good."

Edward hugged her tighter. "Okay, honey. Why don't you lay down and rest for a while before we have dinner?"

She nodded and then looked up at him. He bent down and kissed her chastely.

Suddenly a voice rang out in the room.

"Ohh. Hey guys. Sorry. Don't mind me. I'll just be in here. Keep it down, though, will ya?" He laughed at his own joke, walking into the bathroom.

Edward laughed lightly. Bella could tell he was annoyed but only because she knew him so well. If she didn't, she wouldn't be able to tell.

"Ness kick you out, Jacob? And you're staying in our tub? Surely, that can't be too comfortable. What, there aren't any couches downstairs?"

Bella winced and then rolled her eyes. _Great, here we go._

Jacob chuckled in response.

"Nah, man. I'm just here to fix a leak. See, that's what I do. Something springs a leak, I'm Mr. Fix-It. I fix it so well that it runs better than it ever did before. I'm _real_ good with my hands." He winked at them and then walked into the bathroom.

Bella could feel her blood boiling.

Was he fucking serious?

Edward looked down at her and frowned. "Oh, well, Bella here was going to lay down and rest so can it wait until later?" He looked back up at Jacob who appeared in the doorway. "She's a little tired and I think some rest would do her a world of good."

Jacob gave them a grin that was clearly saying 'Yeah, I bet she is.'

Bella felt her chest heaving in and out. _Oh my God! Oh my God! I have to do something quick!_

She looked up at her husband. "Edward, sweetie, it's fine. Jacob's being nice, helping us out. Let's let him get back to work. He won't be too loud. Will you, Jacob?"

They both looked at Jacob and Bella arched her brows pointedly.

He smirked. "_I_ never am."

Her eyes narrowed. Oh, he did not want to be alone with her. She was going to kick his cocky smug-smirking ass!

Edward narrowed his eyes at Jacob, too, but in confusion. Then he looked down at Bella.

"Love, I have to run to the store. Ness and Emmett are going with me. I have to get a new wireless card. Or at least that's what Tanya tells me. I think she said wireless card. Not sure. Ness knows what I need, though. And Emmett's gonna go for the ride."

Bella started hyperventilating. No, no, no. This was not was supposed to happen. She saw Jake smirk wider out of the corner of her eye and go back into the bathroom.

She gulped and tried to sound casual. "Oh, and Rose isn't going with you?"

Edward sighed. "You know Rose. She's out laying by the pool. Even though Em told her there's barely any sun left, she still wants to be out there and soak up as much as she can."

He chuckled. Bella forced a smile onto her face and nodded, looking down. "Good old Rose."

"I was gonna let you stay here and rest but maybe, you'd like to come for the ride and then rest when we get back."

She heard a bang in the bathroom which made her and Edward both wince. Oh, that was it! She understood how he felt but this was getting ridiculous. Fast.

Edward looked down at her pointedly, trying to convey to her his discomfort at leaving her here. With a person he didn't particularly care for it seemed. In their room. Alone.

Bella smiled and put a hand up to his cheek, cupping it.

Just a minute ago, she had been hoping against hope that she wouldn't be left alone. Now she wanted nothing more than to stay and confront Jacob, put him back in his place so she could have at least a shot at a somewhat peaceful weekend. At least in that respect.

"I'll be fine. I really am tired, baby. So I'm gonna lay down like you said. Just go and hurry back, okay?" She stood up and pecked his lips.

He stayed near her lips and whispered. "Well, at least...stay in one of the other bedrooms, alright? The other two aren't being used this weekend so..."

Bella nodded. "Okay."

He gave her his crooked smile. Then he kissed her forehead. "Okay, love."

He grabbed her hand and walked them towards the bathroom. "Jacob, we're going into town and Ness is coming with us. Do you need anything while we're out?"

She heard a tool drop and winced again. He emerged from the small room, wiping his hands on a rag, looking levelly at both of them.

"No, I'm alright, thanks. Just tell Ness I'll see her when she gets back, I guess."

Edward smiled politely. "You got it." He then turned on his heel and walked to the door, pulling Bella with him. She looked back to see Jake glaring at her. She glared right back.

Edward led her down the hall to a closed door. He opened it slowly, letting the door fall open. He led her into the room and shut the door. "No one should disturb you in here, love. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She nodded her head and looked at him gratefully. Some nice peace and quiet was just what she needed. After she spoke to Jacob, that is.

He smiled and then kissed her once more. "Okay, I'll be back, Get some rest, honey. Call me if you need anything."

She smiled back. He opened the door and closed it behind him.

She sighed and then went over to the king size bed. She took her shoes off and laid down on top of the large comforter. It was so comfortable! She smiled and closed her eyes.

She would wait five more minutes before tiptoeing out the door and down the stairs to see if the others were really gone and to make sure Rose was still out by the pool. Then once it was determined that the coast was clear, she would go and deal with Jake. Who the fuck did he think he was? He acted like _**she**_ was cheating on _**him**_ for Christ's sake! This was getting out of hand and fast.

She should have never told him that it was more than just sex for her. She should have been strong enough and ended it. She was wrong.

Tears began to slowly trail down her cheeks as she thought of how Edward would react if he ever found out. How hurt and broken he would be. He loved her, she knew he did. He would never cheat on her. He would never betray her the way she had him. She was worthless. A worthless piece of shit. She didn't deserve him or his unfailing trust or his abiding love. She was scum and she knew it.

She sniffled and wiped the tears off her cheek. Three more minutes to go before she needed to draw up whatever strength she had left and take care of business.

She wouldn't end it today. She couldn't. She would wait 'till they got back. Guaranteed if she did it today or tomorrow, Jake would make it a hellish weekend for both her and Edward. And as much as she might, Edward didn't deserve that. No, she would take care of this Sunday night when she was back in her own home, safely away from him, where he couldn't throw these nasty glares at her and make her feel like the worthless tramp she felt like she was. Where he couldn't break down her defenses at the speed of light, keeping her coming back for more. No, she would take care of it then.

She sighed and closed her eyes again. Just a couple of minutes more...

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella felt fingers pulling through her hair. She slowly opened her eyes to find a dark room. She realized she was laying on a chest as she felt it breathing in and out, moving her up and down with its rhythm.

She blinked and tried to get her eyes to adjust. She didn't move just yet. She was too comfortable like this.

Then she felt a kiss on her forehead.

It was a tender kiss.

One of reverence.

She smiled.

Wait, a minute.

Those lips were really warm...

And then she recognized _**his**_ scent.

She gasped and shot upright.

Her eyes were still adjusting but she could make out his large form beneath her.

"Relax, Bells. It's just me. Relax, honey. Relax."

He was rubbing her back soothingly.

She gave herself a minute to think.

It was dark out.

She obviously had fallen asleep.

And she was out way longer than she intended.

Jake was in her bed and not Edward.

Jake was being sweet to her again.

What the fuck was going on?

"Where's Edward?"

She felt him stiffen but she didn't care. She needed to know what the hell was happening.

"Still out. Along with _her_ and Emmett."

"What? No, they were supposed to be back already. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I mean, what's taking them so long? Edward was supposed to only be out for a little while."

Her eyes began to adjust so she went to move off the bed.

Jake grasped her arm gently.

"Bells, I thought you were supposed to be resting." She could hear the hurt in his voice but right now she couldn't cater to that. She had to get her brain back on track and work everything out. She felt very disoriented still.

She went to pull her arm away when he pulled her back into him.

"Shh. Come on, honey. Just lay down for a little while, okay?"

She grimaced. "I've been laying down all night. It was still light out when I fell asleep."

He chuckled and raised his hand to bring her head down to his chest. She was still out of it and didn't fight him.

She could hear his heart beating underneath her. She closed her eyes and sighed. She loved that sound.

He began to rub her back again and kissed her head.

"Ness called me. She said they ran into some friends...clients...whatever and got a little sidetracked. She _just couldn't_ refuse their offer for drinks so Eddie and Emmett went with her."

She lifted her head and glared at him. She didn't know if he saw it or not. It was so dark.

"She asked me to check on you. Imagine my surprise when I found out you hadn't left. I told her I did, that you were fine, not to rush on my account, then got off the phone with her, dropped everything and came in here to find you."

Bella's glare softened a bit and she laid her head back down.

"So I guess that leak wasn't fixed then."

He laughed. "Honey, there never was a leak. I was just trying to get you alone, you know that."

She smiled weakly. She knew.

And then he stopped rubbing her back.

"And you seemed damn determined to make sure that didn't happen."

Bella flinched. This is exactly what she had been trying to avoid.

There was nothing but ice in his tone.

She didn't say anything. She felt his breathing increase. She knew he was mad.

"I shouldn't have told you that today."

She lifted her head and looked at him in confusion.

"Told me what?"

"_That_. I knew it was a fucking mistake. I should have just kept my mouth shut."

His tone was even harsher than before.

She scoffed and then moved to get off him. This time, he didn't try to stop her.

"A mistake huh? Nice, Jake. Thanks."

She wanted to get up off the bed and move to the door and slam it on her way out but she knew they still needed to have _this_ conversation, whether this ended here and now. Or not.

He sat up, bringing them face to face with one another. Bella didn't know if it was a trick of the moon light coming in from the window but she could swear she saw fire in his eyes. And not the good kind.

"Yeah, a mistake. I knew this would happen. You're trying to push me away, aren't you?"

Bella's mouth hung open. "What? I am not trying to push you away."

He moved closer to her.

"Yeah, you are. Ever since I told you how I felt, you've been looking like a rabbit caught in a snare, just waiting to get loose and run. You've been pulling away from me. You fucking lied to me, Bella."

She was angry now!

"I did not! And you know that's not fucking true, Jacob!"

"Bullshit."

She growled. Yes, she, Bella, growled. Even Jacob was shocked. Well, only for a moment.

"It is not bullshit and you fucking know it. I told you how I felt; I was nothing but completely truthful with you. Don't try to put this shit on me because I can't return what you want me to. I told you I couldn't, that I didn't feel the same way you did. So, go fuck yourself!"

She got off the bed and stood up, facing him.

"And if I look like a 'rabbit caught in a snare', it's because of you. Acting like a complete asshole. Like in there before. Did you really need to be such a dick?"

He went to retort but she cut him off.

"No. You didn't. I don't give you shit when you kiss your wife, when you hug her or call her 'babe' or 'honey'. Yeah, it bothers me, I don't like it but I deal with it. You don't see me throwing tools around or acting like a cocky bitch to either of you or doing my fucking best to make sure you feel like a piece of shit because I don't _like_ it. You need to grow the fuck up, Jacob. Stop acting like a goddamn two-year old throwing a temper tantrum because he's not getting his way! And _that_ is why I want to 'get loose and run'!"

She quickly walked to the door and was about to open it when he pulled her back roughly into him. She hadn't even heard him jump off the bed. Man, he was fast.

"Let me go!"

He breathed into her ear. "Quiet down. Rose is down the hall. Do you want her to hear you?"

Bella closed her eyes and formed her lips into a thin line. _Dammit!_

She gritted her teeth. "Let me go then."

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

She tried to free her arms unsuccessfully.

"I don't care what you have to say."

"Too bad."

He then clamped his hand on her mouth and dragged her to the bathroom, her protesting all the way.

He pulled her inside the smaller room and shut the door, locking it. He then flicked on the light and let her go. She turned around to slap him and he caught her wrist in mid-air.

"Enough with the damn slapping already! Christ! And I'm the one that needs to grow up?!"

She pulled her hand free and began to move towards the door. He blocked her way and stared down at her.

"Get out of my way."

"No. Not until we talk this through."

"Goddammit Jake! I said move!"

He put a finger to his lips.

"I don't care!"

"You will care if _he_ finds out."

She crossed her arms and 'harrumphed', refusing to look at him.

He chuckled and made his way to the shower, turning on the water.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh that's smart; lock yourself in a bathroom here with me that anyone can just walk in on anytime. And now, we can't even hear them coming. Good thinking, Jake."

He glared at her and she was more than happy to return it.

He moved to stand in front of her. She continued her glare up at him.

"Listen, smartass, the door to the room is locked so it buys us a little privacy. Rose hasn't come out of her room since she came in from outside. Ness is going to call me when they're on their way home like I asked her to so we'll have some warning." He pulled his cell phone out and waved it in the air to illustrate his point. Bella's glare intensified. "And the shower is just in case your little _episode_ out there made Blondie's ears perk up. So as much as I might be the dumb one in in the relationship, you've obviously got shit for brains."

Her mouth formed into the tight little line again.

"Did you just say _relationship_?"

He looked a little taken aback but recovered quickly.

"Yeah. And your point?"

She narrowed her eyes even further.

"You know what my point is."

He looked a bit hurt but lowered his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip.

"So, what? You want to end it? Once and for all?"

She scoffed and dropped her arms to her sides. "Is everything always all or nothing with you, Jake? Jesus."

She turned away from him and ran her right hand through her hair while placing her left hand on her hip as she lowered her eyes to the ground.

She had been wanting to end it. Not now, but when they got home. She couldn't do this. Jake was in deeper than she was. That much was obvious. And she couldn't get any deeper than she already was. They were married to other people for God's sake!

"If you mean, am I not going to continue an affair behind my wife's back where I'm just being used to get you off on a regular basis?"

She snapped around, her hands falling to her side again, this time in angry shock.

"Then the answer is yes. I'm an all or nothing type of guy, what can I tell you? I'm not in this to get laid. I thought I made that clear earlier."

He stared her down.

She was about to say something, anything, nasty that she could come up with. But in the end, she just sighed, shook her head and sat on the counter, letting her feet dangle.

She ran her hand through her hair and stared around her.

"I know you did, Jake. But this...this is getting to be a bit too much."

She looked over at him and his eyes were to the ground, his jaw clenched.

She groaned in frustration. "I mean, we're both married! You can't be making demands on me like that. Just like I can't on you. And you can't be making me feel like I'm in the wrong, like _I'm_ cheating on _you_ every time Edward kisses me or has his arms around me. I saw that look in the car."

His eyes flickered to hers.

"And so did everyone else. And then you act as if I don't exist, clearly making it obvious that you're pissed at me, making me feel like shit because I took a _nap_ in my _husband's_ arms. And everyone saw that, too. Then as soon as we get here, what's the first thing you do? You make up some stupid excuse so you can get me alone while your _wife_ is right there. One that didn't really make sense and you know it. _She_ even knew it. Then Edward's there and you start banging things, throwing things around, making inappropriate comments and don't even try to deny it."

He didn't say a word, just kept looking at her. His eyes looked a little glassy but maybe it was just a trick of the light. At least that's what Bella was telling herself. She continued, never once taking her eyes off him.

"And then Edward says we're leaving, which was a slip of the tongue by the way as you can see, and you didn't even try to disguise what you were feeling. Jake, Edward saw all that! You're not being careful."

She sighed and closed her eyes quickly before opening them and raising her hands to accentuate the meaning of what she was going to say next.

"I can't...have you doing that. And do I want to run in the other direction? Fuck yeah, I do. I can't have another _relationship_ while I'm still in one! It just isn't going to work. And it's not fair to Edward and it's not fair to Ness. I really don't want to hurt them, Jake. I actually happen to like Ness, she's a good person and she's been nothing but gracious to me, time and time again. And I love Edward. That's not gonna change."

His eyes flashed. "Funny, you weren't thinking like that when you were begging me to fuck you in the car last night. Or when you were screaming my name that day in the park. Or even when I was _making love_ to you this afternoon. You used those words, not me."

His eyes were even glassier. Shit, it wasn't the light.

She closed her eyes and held her head in her right hand. "I know I did, Jake. But that's because that's what it was. You held my hand during the entire thing and didn't let it go. You told me to keep focused on you and nothing else. I mean, you moved the slowest you've ever moved. You were gentle and tender and..._loving_. That wasn't fucking. That wasn't sex. And you know it."

His mouth dropped open. "So let me get this straight, it bothers you that I _made love_ to you, Bella?"

"No."

"That I didn't mindlessly fuck you like an animal?"

She moved her hand to cover her face.

"No."

"That I didn't just fucking take you on the kitchen table, right there and then? Is that what you want, Bella? Just a good rough fuck?"

She felt the tears start to drop into her hand. She could only whisper now.

"No."

"Then why the fuck would it bother you that I made love to you? Why is that so bad? I mean, was it _that_ bad? Was I not good enough? Did I do something wrong? I mean, I thought you liked it..."

His voice broke then and she moved her hand away and lifted her head up to look at him. He was biting his lip roughly and he had his head in his hands. He looked like he was about to cry.

She sniffled. "No, it's not that, Jake. It was amazing, the best anyone's ever made me feel. It truly was. That's not what bothers me. What bothers me is why it happened."

He let his hands fall from his head and looked up at her in shock. Tears were at the corner of his eyes.

She didn't want to say it. She really didn't. She just knew it would hurt him. But she didn't have a choice. It had to be said.

"You're in this much deeper than I am, Jake. That's obvious. You're looking for something that I can't give you."

Tears fell down her face as she watched his expression crumble.

"B-But...you said..." His voice was breaking and she wanted to throw her arms around him but she couldn't.

"I know what I said. But, Jake, I can't do this. Not anymore. This means more to you than it does to me. So I need to be fair to all of us, before anyone else gets hurt. It's over. I'm sorry."

She choked back a sob. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

Jake dropped his head and Bella saw a few tears spill out of his closed eyes. He brought a hand up and wiped them. He took a deep breath and then raised his head to look at her.

"You don't mean that."

She nodded her head. "Yes. Yes, I do."

He mashed his lips together and nodded, looking at the floor.

"You never really cared about me, did you? I was nothing more than a good lay, wasn't I? What was it you said, 'a dick walking around'? That's all I am to you, aren't you? A dick walking around with a five week shelf life?"

Bella gasped. He sounded like a vulnerable little boy. She could hear the pain in his voice.

"Of course not, Jacob! I never said that! And I _do_ care about you!"

He looked up at her, a tear dropping onto his right cheek.

"Then why? Why are you doing this? Why would you make love to me? Let me make love to you? Let me tell you how I feel about you and then just...walk away? Why?"

She could see the agony in his eyes. She was breaking him. She couldn't take it anymore. This was all her fault. She let it get this far. This one was on her and her alone.

She closed her eyes. She whispered her plea to him.

"You know why, Jacob. Please don't make me say it."

"Because you love _him_, right?"

Bella opened her eyes. She forced herself to look at the devastation before her, to see what she had done. It killed her to do it but she deserved it. This was all her fault.

She nodded.

Jake moved forward a little, his dark eyes glistening with tears that would surely fall in the next few seconds.

"I know that, Bells. I do. I get it. And I'm sorry if I made you feel like...like you had to choose. I'm not trying to make you do that. I didn't mean to freak you out today. But...I don't want to lose you. I need you, Bells. Please. Please don't do this."

He grabbed her hand, begging her with those eyes.

"Please."

His throaty plea broke her heart.

He squeezed her hand and swallowed thickly.

Bella lowered her head.

"I can't."

Jake dropped her hand.

She looked back up at him. His eyes were blank and he stared down at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

Bella wanted to break down and cry. She wanted to beg him to forgive her, to not be upset. But she couldn't do that. They needed to do the right thing. Other lives, marriages, were at stake here.

He nodded slowly.

"Okay."

He turned around, headed to the door and unlocked it. Before he pulled it open, Bella spoke.

"Jake,"

He froze but didn't turn around.

"I'm-so-sor-ry." She could only whisper it, unable to stop the sobs that accompanied it.

He stayed there, not moving, not making a sound. And then she heard his broken strangled voice whisper back to her.

"Me, too."

And then he opened the door and walked out.

Bella put her head into her hands and cried. She didn't care that the shower was still running. She didn't care if Rose or anyone else heard her. She didn't care that Edward would be home soon, wondering why she was crying hysterically in another bathroom that wasn't their own.

She only cared about one thing right now.

Jacob Black was gone.

And it was all her fault.


	7. Different

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella had made it back to her room by the time everyone returned to the house. She had washed her face, changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her. She hadn't seen Rose or Jake in her short trek to the room.

Edward had come up to check on her. She told him she wasn't feeling well and asked that they go on to dinner without them. He had frowned at that.

"Love, I'm worried about you. What's going on?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him tiredly.

"I'm alright, Edward. I just..." She grasped quickly at anything she could think of.

A cold! That was it! She had glassy eyes still and that would help to explain the crumpled up tissues on the nightstand next to the Kleenex box.

"I think I'm coming down with a cold or something." She sniffled to make her point.

He stroked her hair. "Oh, love. I'm sorry. Do you want me to stay home and take care of you?"

She shook her head. "No, honey, that's okay. That's sweet of you, really. But you should go. I'll be alright. It's just a cold."

She smiled weakly up at him and he smiled lovingly at her.

"Alright, love. But if you need anything, you call me, okay? And I'll come right home."

She nodded. "Please tell them I'm sorry."

He stroked her face tenderly. "Don't worry, love. You just rest."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes. He stroked her face one last time. "See you soon."

She nodded and sighed, burying her face into the pillow.

She heard him leave and close the door quietly.

She waited.

She heard them all downstairs, Emmett's voice louder than the others.

"Where's Bella, man?"

She heard Edward speak softly.

"She's not feeling well. I think she's coming down with something. She asked us to go ahead without her."

She could hear "aww, poor thing," and the "that's too bad," resound in response.

Then she heard them shuffling around, getting ready to leave.

And then she heard the front door close.

She waited a little more.

Faintly, she heard the car start and then pull away until she couldn't hear it anymore.

Then and only then did she let herself break down again.

She saw _**his**_ face, _**his**_ eyes, how broken he had been, how hurt he looked.

And she cried harder.

Why? Why was she doing this? No. Why had she done this? To him? To her? Why?

She remembered back to the way he had held her and made love to her that afternoon.

She thought about how wonderful he had made her feel. How beautifully he touched her.

She thought about his hand in hers, holding it down, making sure their fingers stayed intertwined.

He had asked her to stay with him, to focus on him, look at him, so they could maintain the connection.

She remembered the way he had kissed her, so deep and passionate.

She thought about his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his hands.

She thought about his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

It all flashed by in a blur inside her head, every moment, every kiss, every touch.

She grabbed her pillow and sobbed into it.

Why? Why could she not have ended it before he started to care about her?

Why did she let it get so far? So far that she was now mourning the realization that she couldn't give him the one thing he wanted?

She thought about that day in the garage. The day he had gone over the tools with her. The day, according to him, he said he knew he felt something more for her. That it had been solidified.

When he tried to teach her about the car, he had stood behind her, his arms over hers underneath the hood, his hands covering hers, trying to teach her.

When she thought about it, that was the day she began to notice the soft intimate touches. It was very few and far between but he definitely was more tender with her than he had seen before.

Not that he had ever been too rough with her, treating her like shit. He had never done that. Yeah, they fucked but they both enjoyed it.

But that day, things had changed and he was more _loving_ towards her. Jake was right.

He had kissed her temple a few times as she became more and more frustrated with not being able to grasp what he was trying to teach her. She then finally stilled her hands and huffed.

"Jake, I'm not getting it. Just forget it."

He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Relax, baby. You'll get it eventually."

And then he continued to patiently instruct her until finally she gave up.

He had let her but he was optimistic she would learn if she just gave it some time. He promised to teach it to her again when she was ready.

She had laughed darkly. "Yeah, right. Like I'll ever be ready."

He had smiled at her warmly. She saw _that_ light in his eyes for the first time, the fire that she saw so often there when he was looking at her but a softer more affectionate version.

"You will."

Bella sobbed louder.

Even though they had only been talking about the car, Bella couldn't ignore the eerie sense of deja vu in her current predicament.

She had been trying to give up, refusing to believe that nothing but misery would come from continued attempts. Jake had been patient and committed, waiting for her to work her way through while trying to gently guide her. And then she finally had given up. And he had urged her not to, begged her even, but ultimately he had let her.

And now he was gone. She had pushed him away. She had ended it.

She saw his smile, his lips kissing her shoulder, her cheek, her ear, her nose, her neck, his face in the mirror from earlier that day, his arms around her.

She buried her face deeper into the pillow and she held it to her body.

"I'm so-r-ry."

How could she have let him go?

She cried herself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella woke up slowly.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes. They were dry yet raw.

She heard a small snore beside her.

She turned and barely made out Edward sleeping next to her.

She then turned to look at the clock.

_2:14_

She sighed and got out of bed quietly so as not to disturb her sleeping husband.

She walked silently to the door, opened it and closed it softly behind her.

Her throat was dry. She needed a drink of water.

As she made her way down the hall she heard a few muffled moans greet her.

She stopped and jolted upright as if she'd been slapped.

_No, no. Please._ Even though she had no right to be bothered by it, it still made her skin crawl.

How could _**he**_?

Not that it was a crime for him to make love to his wife, but couldn't he not have until they all returned home?

Even if he hated her, wanted to get back at her in the worst possible way, could he be so heartless?

She heard a gruff "Fuck..." and then the creaking of the mattress picked up in volume.

She felt like she was going insane. She wanted to scream, tangle her hands in her hair and go back and wake Edward up and make him take her home.

The rough grunts did her in.

She had to get out of there.

Now!

She made her way quickly to the stairs and was about to descend them, two at a time, not caring in the least if she tripped and fell, splitting her head open and having to go the emergency room. That'll show _**him**_. Actually, he probably wouldn't give a shit. He'd probably still continue fucking _her_ just so he could get off.

She could just imagine him urging Ness to continue after hearing the large thud. "Nah, don't worry about it, baby. I'm almost there. You coming with me? Focus on me. Come on."

She gagged at the thought.

But as she got to the top of the stairway. She stopped and turned.

The sounds were coming from Emmett and Rose's room.

They were louder now.

She then heard Emmett.

"Aww yeah, baby. Fuck...yeah."

She grimaced but at the same time, she was relieved.

She took a deep breath and risked a few steps towards the room at the opposite end of the hall.

She tried to listen to see if there were any sounds coming from the door. She couldn't. Emmett and Rose were too loud.

She held her hand to her forehead and sighed, making her way back to the stairs.

She took them one at a time, the urgency from before now mysteriously vanished into thin air.

It was dark but there was a soft glow coming from the kitchen.

The light was on low underneath the microwave, luminating the stove underneath.

She walked to the refrigerator and opened the door.

She looked and found a bottle of water. She grabbed it, opened it and took a quick sip.

"Feeling _better_?"

She jumped and gasped, spilling a little water on herself. She saw Jake sitting at the counter, staring hard at her, a beer bottle in his hands.

She cringed at the venom in his tone. Her chest was heaving in and out. Her heart was thumping so loudly she was sure he could hear it from where he sat.

He took a swig of his beer and she closed the door, darkening the room once more.

She slowly walked towards the counter, her eyes down, gnawing on her bottom lip, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Once she reached it, she placed the bottle down on the counter. She looked up at him through her lashes.

She could see his features faintly in the small light.

He was glaring at her.

"Hey."

She winced. It sounded exactly like she didn't want it to. Hoarse, like she'd been crying.

He smirked wryly at her.

"Hey."

He then took another sip of his beer, his eyes never leaving her.

"Soo...um...what are you...doing up?"

He snorted. "Last time I checked, this was _my_ house. What are _you_ doing up?" He then took another sip of his beer.

Bella winced again. She stared down at the counter and placed another strand of hair behind her opposite ear.

"Sorry...I just...I um...I didn't mean..."

He scoffed. "Yeah, whatever, Bella."

He sipped his beer, looking away.

She felt the tears starting to build back up and the lump start to rise in her throat again. She nodded quickly.

"Sorry...I'll just..."

She turned around to leave and began walking out of the kitchen.

"You thought it was me and _her_ up there."

She froze.

She heard him come up behind her. He leaned in and breathed into her ear.

"Didn't you?"

Bella felt the heat flood her cheeks. She turned around to face him.

She arched her eyebrows angrily.

He stared down at her.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath and his eyes were glassy.

Even though she had seen the beer he was nursing, she could tell he had been drinking for far longer than that.

"Well?"

He was falling into her practically, making her lean back a bit. From this close distance, she detected a microscopic slur hidden behind his harsh voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He snorted again. "Yeah, you do."

He fell a little further, making her take a step back. He lifted his right hand and cupped her face, his thumb softly stroking her cheek. "Reminds you of old times, huh?"

She tried to pull away. "Jake..."

He leaned in and closed his eyes, coming near her mouth before she jumped back, making him stumble a bit.

"Jake!"

He sighed and covered his face with his hands. He shook his head, laughing and then dropped his hands, looking at her.

"I should've fucking known."

She looked at him sadly and then forced her eyes down to the ground, crossing her arms as she did.

He snorted again.

"I should've fucking known the first time I saw you. I should've known you'd fuck with me this way."

Bella looked up at him hurt. The pain evident in his tone stemmed her natural angry reaction.

"I didn't fuck with you, Jake."

Another snort.

"Bullshit."

"I didn't!"

He went back to grab his beer, his heavy gait a little more wobbly, making his intoxication plain to her.

"Keep it down. I wouldn't want to wake up your precious husband."

He then took another swig from the bottle.

She felt the tears burning hot in her eyes. She swallowed thickly.

She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

She heard him laugh again and opened her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I'm tired of hearing you say that, Bella."

He turned to face her with the beer in his hand.

"I really fucking am."

She gave him a pleading look.

"You're not sorry. Why would you be? We both got what we needed, right? So why be sorry?"

He took another long sip, draining the bottle. He placed it on the counter and ambled back over to the fridge and grabbed another one.

She stared down at the ground. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't reason with him right now. Not when he was like this. His cutting remarks only made her feel worse.

He had opened the beer and took another long sip. "I mean, that's what it was, right Bells? A good fuck that both of us needed. Right?"

She flinched. "Jacob, I..."

He moved closer to her.

"I swear to God, Bella, if you say you're sorry one more fucking time..."

Her eyes bugged at him.

"I wasn't going to..."

He snorted sarcastically. "Good."

He then took another sip of his beer and looked away.

She looked in the opposite direction. Something told her she should just leave. Let him sleep it off. Then try to talk to him in the morning. Or, at least once...this weekend. But she decided to ignore it.

She looked back at him to find him staring off towards the living room. She stared at the same spot, trying to see what he was so focused on. She couldn't. But she did hear a faint creak in the silence followed by a wail of a moan that must have come from Rose.

He laughed. "Man, they're loud."

He took another sip and then turned to face her. "Pretty inconsiderate for other people in this house who aren't gettin' any, if you ask me." And then he took another sip, glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes. She didn't like him when he was like this. She knew he was hurt and angry and had every right to be. But he was just being fucking immature now.

"Good night, Jake."

She made to walk out of the kitchen, passing him on the way without looking at him when she felt his hand grab her arm and spin her towards him, forcing her to stumble into him in effect making him stumble.

He threw his arms around her, pulling her in tighter and she struggled to get free. "Let me go, Jake."

He laughed darkly. "You weren't trying to get away from me so badly this morning."

She struggled again, grunting in the effort. "That was then. This is now. Let me go."

He leaned down and she turned her face away. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on her ear instead.

"No."

She was angry now. "Jake, fucking let me go. We already went over this. It's over."

He laughed again humorlessly. "Funny, I seem to remember telling you that it's not over until _I_ say it's over. And Bella?"

She turned to face him, her cheeks completely red, breathing hard. "What?"

He growled. "It's not over." And then he crushed his lips to hers, drowning out her protests.

A part of her just wanted to melt into his arms, into the kiss.

Another part of her was screaming in her head, saying this was wrong. She had just ended it between them mere hours ago.

That part won. She tried to tear her mouth away but he wouldn't let her. He had one arm wrapped tightly around her body, picking her up and his other hand was clasping the back of her neck, holding her to him, making it impossible for her to move.

He was moving her somewhere; she opened her eyes to find the kitchen cabinets getting farther from view. He was carrying her down a hallway she hadn't been down before.

She flailed and tried to kick at him wildly. He just kissed her rougher and moved faster.

His arm was wrapped so tightly around her body, she couldn't get her arms free.

She could scream but then Edward and Ness would wake up and with the state Jacob was in, he would tell them everything. And she couldn't have that. She'd wait for a moment he would be caught off guard.

She saw him stop in front of a door, struggling to get it open and then dragged her inside when he did. He shut the door behind him and she heard the lock click into place. The only light in the room was from the moonlight spilling from the windows. She could just barely make out a desk that he was moving her to. He never let her lips free, his breathing loudly coming out of his nose.

Oh fuck no. She was not going to have a replay of this morning. No fucking way. She struggled against him and he held her tighter, his steps never slowing. He stopped and then finally removed his lips from hers.

As soon as he did, she gulped for air. He leaned down and swiped everything off the desk, objects thudding onto the carpeted floor.

"Jake, please. Stop. We have to stop."

He growled and moved her to roughly lay her down on the desk, facing him. She grunted in pain.

"Stop!"

He covered her mouth with his, preventing her from saying anything else. She felt his hands at the waistline of her pajama pants, pulling them down impatiently.

It was like fucking deja vu all over again.

Except this time she was on her back.

And this time, he wasn't stopping or giving her the choice.

He wanted her and he would have her.

And no amount of pleading or reasoning was going to work.

Not when he was like this.

She knew that now.

She struggled against him, moved this way and that. But each time she did, he seemed to know which way to move to avoid the kicks and blows and yet still keep her restrained.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was amazed that he was still able to tear her pants off of her and then her panties while fighting with her like this. She yelled into his mouth. "Jake, stop!"

It only came out as a muffled vibrating hum that was greedily devoured by him. He began thrusting his jean-clad erection against her bare folds.

And once again, her body involuntarily responded.

She felt herself getting wetter than she normally was when she was around him.

She hated that her body was so reactive to him.

Her struggles died down a little as she closed her eyes, biting her lip, trying to contain the sounds his movements wanted her to make. She knew if she did he would then take it as submission and fuck her right there and then.

She still pushed against him and he only pulled her back to him and grinded into her even harder. She couldn't control it. She gasped. She knew she must be leaving a wet spot on his jeans. A groan escaping from him told her that she had.

He must have sensed she wasn't fighting back as hard (she wished she could see him) because she then felt his hand palming her mound. She tried not to. She bit on her lip so hard it bled. She didn't even have time to react to the rusty taste when her back arched suddenly without her permission.

She then felt his hand move faster, making her arch into him. Before she knew it, she let out a long moan.

His hand stopped. Her eyes flipped open. Shit.

Sure enough, she heard him unzip his jeans and felt him pull away a little as he lowered them. He then placed both hands on her thighs, spreading her legs wide. And then the hands gripped her hips and started to pull her down toward him quickly.

"W-Wait!"

He stopped and she could hear his heavy breathing.

She knew he was waiting for her to speak.

She didn't like not being able to see him, to read his expressions, to see his eyes. It was almost like she wasn't with the Jake she had been with earlier, even when he had been rough with her. It was almost like she didn't know this one. And she didn't like that at all.

"I-I want t-to see you. I c-can't see you." She was breathing so fast she could barely get the words out.

He said nothing for a minute, making her feel like maybe she should scream for help after all.

And then she felt him slide her body towards the other end of the desk, him moving with her, where the light from the window was shining into the room. He positioned her facing away from the window and then he stepped into the light above her.

She felt the breath leave her body in one giant whoosh.

He was beautiful.

His shirt was off and he was bare chested. She had no idea when he had time to take that off. She could see the line of his boxers hung snugly on his hips, lowered a little where his erection was now free.

She had seen all of him at one time or another. He was extremely good-looking, had a gorgeous flawless body. He had the biggest dick she had ever seen and he knew how to use it. His six-pack was God's gift to the women who had ever seen him shirtless. His skin tone was golden, stretching taut over his muscles, enhancing them even more, making a woman soak her panties on sight. He was a god. Her own personal god that she was more than willing to get on her knees and worship for the past five weeks. And he blessed her time and time again.

But this...there was something about the way he appeared to her tonight...here and now. She didn't know what it was but it scared her and thrilled her all at the same time, making her want to laugh and yet cry.

He stared down at her and she could see his dark eyes looking at her hungrily. His lips were formed into a thin tight line, his jaw obviously clenched.

There was something about the way he stepped forward that made her think of a predator moving in on its prey.

She could see he was still angry, his movements very rigid as he took her thighs into his hands, never breaking eye contact with her.

Her breathing was erratic as she watched him, unable to move or make a sound.

He spread her legs again.

Her heart sped faster. She couldn't look anywhere else except his face. His eyes immobilized her.

He gripped her hips tightly.

She gulped loudly.

He slowly pulled her body down to meet his and stopped when just his tip was at her entrance.

His harsh glare never left her. For the life of her, she couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

So many things happened all at once.

She heard him grunt as he thrust into her so fucking hard it felt like she was going to split in two, making her cry out, but their eyes never left each other. His eyes filled with a different light when he did but Bella couldn't quite make out what it was. But she was captivated by it even more than before and she couldn't bring herself to look anywhere else.

He was still glaring at her, the anger never leaving his face. He pulled out and thrust into her roughly again, grunting just as loud as before and moving her body with the force. She moved one hand to the hem of her shirt and gripped tightly while biting her lip to stifle her moan.

He did it again.

And again.

Until he began to slam into her faster and with even more force.

He never took his eyes off of her, almost as if he wanted her to see what she was giving up. At least that's what Bella thought as she stared into his eyes.

They were both panting heavily. His hands never moved anywhere else. He just fucked her like this, rough, hard and now fast.

A few moans escaped her lips and when he increased his speed and hammered into her, a guttural cry or two made their way out as well. Honestly, she didn't know how she wasn't screaming in pleasure with what he was doing to her. But as he watched her, she thought it had more to do with what was going on between them at the moment. She was not _allowed_ to look away. That much was clear.

The sound of skin slapping filled the air along with the pungent odor of sex.

Her lids were heavy with lust but she struggled to keep them open. She wouldn't break this intense gaze between them. She couldn't. He wouldn't let her. And she didn't want to.

She had been good. She hadn't moved her hands anywhere, either. One stayed on her shirt, gripping harder and harder with each thrust. The other had made its way to the edge of the desk and was gripping the smooth wood just as hard.

His breathing had picked up, surpassing her own, and she knew he was close. Even though she had been gradually getting near the edge as well, she felt a new need rise within her, even stronger than the one to release.

She knew at any given moment, he was going to pull out and come all over her stomach. And even though she had seen it tons of times in the past, she now felt a sudden urge, no, _need_, to look into his eyes as he did it. She didn't understand it but the desire consumed her more than any other desire or need she had ever felt with him before.

She did it before she could stop herself. The compulsion was so strong that she acted without thinking. She lifted herself up and grabbed his arms, trying to pull him down with her.

But things didn't go quite as planned.

He stiffened and grabbed her wrists in both hands, stopping his rapid thrusting while remaining buried inside her and quickly slammed her back down, her wrists gripped tightly in his hands. She gasped in pain but kept her eyes on him.

Oh, she had brought him down with her alright, but not the way she had intended.

He was now inches above her, staring down at her murderously, his grip on her wrists tightening. She bit her lip in pain.

He moved his hips, pulling out until the head remained and then pushed into her agonizingly slow, glaring at her all the while. His grunts were gone and his breathing was slowing down, allowing him to once again form his lips into that angry little line.

He pulled out, leaving just the tip.

And then he pushed back in with just a notch more of speed, pushing up into her until she could feel him almost in her stomach, making her body move up higher on the desk with the movement. She gasped so loud she would be surprised if the whole beach hadn't heard her. She closed her eyes, breaking their connection for the first time and moaned after sinking her teeth deep into her bottom lip.

He hadn't moved. She could still feel the head of his dick nestled up higher than he had ever been. Her body acted once again without her permission. She squeezed him with her inner muscles, clenched and held him there. She knew she was tight, he had always mentioned it during their moments. But gripping him like this and not letting him go, a small part of her wondered if he felt like he was being strangled right then.

And she got her answer.

She heard a groan and she opened her eyes to find his above her.

He was still angry. The traces were still there but his eyes were softer now. Almost as soft as she had seen them upstairs in the bathroom earlier.

He let out a choked sound. "Ungh..."

He closed his eyes for a second, panting heavily. He went to pull out and she wouldn't let him. She could feel him twitching inside her, against her, making her moan again and her eyes roll in the back of her head.

She recovered to find his eyes open, staring down at her with pain and...something else. Was that...awe?

She stared up at him worriedly. He looked like maybe she was hurting him so she unclenched her muscles and released him.

And what he did next surprised her.

He lifted a hand to her right cheek, the only tender action of his since this started a little while ago, and he caressed her skin gently.

He let out a broken strangled whisper.

"Love...me...Bella."

Something snapped inside of her.

She felt like her life was ending, the world as she knew it was coming to an end. Like she was dying right here, on this desk, Jacob Black killing her, being the death of her. The vulnerability in his tone undid her. She saw _**him**_. For the first time, she could really see him. And her heart broke for him. And then she died right there, taking her last breath, staring into his eyes.

And then a new Bella emerged. A new Bella who had lifted her head and was kissing him frantically like it was the last time she would ever do so. She pushed her tongue to his lips, he barely having enough time to part them for her before she was thrusting her tongue inside, tasting him, exploring him, taking everything he had to give.

He was so shocked by her reaction that he had loosened his grip on her wrists and she was able to free her right one and bring the hand up to his face, grasping him desperately as she plundered his mouth. He moaned into her mouth and she consumed it, ravaging any sound that escaped him.

She thrust her hips into his earning her another groan but he got the message. He began to move in and out at a gentle but steady pace.

She refused to release his lips. She couldn't get enough of him. She was like a crazed animal in a feeding frenzy.

She needed him.

And that need was consuming her, dominating her senses until she was running on pure instinct.

Just like an animal.

And the only thing that ran through her brain was "_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob_." on a one-way track.

She slowly retracted her tongue, touching his with hers gently on the way out, she felt his following, trying to return the favor and explore her.

She pulled back a little so she could close her lips but remain kissing him.

She felt his tongue glide along her lower lip, asking for entrance but she denied him. Instead she waited for him to pull his tongue back into his mouth and push his lips to hers. And once he did, she pushed forward, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down until she tasted blood. _**His**_ blood.

She heard him yell in pain but she couldn't be bothered with that. It was so loud that surely people in the house had heard and would come running soon, banging on the door. But she couldn't be bothered with that either. Right now she needed to taste him. _Every_ part of him.

He tried to pull away so she could stop biting but she wouldn't let him. Her hand moved down and gripped the side of his neck tight and kept him from moving. She removed her teeth from his lips and began sucking on it, letting her tongue lap over it, trying to soothe the pain.

He managed to pull away from her, raising his head to look down at her, stopping his thrusts yet again. His eyes were wide as he stared down at her in shock.

She arched her back into him, moaning, trying to get him to continue. He didn't move. She thrust her hips up into his. And still, nothing. She placed her hand on his neck again, trying to pull him back down to her but he didn't budge. She whimpered in frustration. He still wouldn't move. It was like he was frozen, so shocked at her behavior that he was almost afraid to continue. Well, she couldn't have that. She _needed_ him. And have him, she would.

Her body was crying out for him, every inch of skin, every pore, every sense needed to be drowned in him and only him.

She felt his hand still around her left wrist loosely. She was able to maneuver it until her hand was now underneath his and she grasped it, intertwining his fingers with hers.

His eyes flickered to their joined hands.

She squeezed them tightly to let him know how badly she needed him.

And when he still didn't move, she moaned again, arching her back into him.

His eyes snapped to hers.

"Make love to me, Jacob."

She saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed, his breathing picking up again.

And just like that, the new Bella raised herself up until she was inches from his lips, their hands never leaving each other, their bodies still joined. With her right hand now moved back up to his face so she could cup it, she whispered to him.

"Love...me...Jake."

She gave him a smile, a sexy smile that she knew she had never ever worn before. And then she kissed his nose sweetly and then his forehead and then both cheeks and then his chin...by the time she pulled back to place another sweet kiss somewhere else, his lips were crushing hers and he pushed her back down roughly and followed her, their hands still joined.

He began thrusting mercilessly into her again, this time even faster. His left hand grabbed her right one from his face and brought it up above her head like the other and gripped it just as tightly, interlacing their fingers.

She was moaning uncontrollably now. He released her lips and began kissing the side of her face, his hips still moving up and down at jackhammer speed now that he had moved up onto the desk with her. She began to thrust her own hips, working to match his speed. She was running towards the edge and was about to jump off.

He worked his way down to her jawline and took the skin gently between his teeth. She gripped his hands tighter with the oncoming release. She knew he could sense she was close. He went to remove his right hand to help push her over that edge. She tightened her grip almost to the point of pain. "No!"

He let go of her skin and his head shot up to give her a confused look.

She looked up at him pleadingly. "Stay with me."

His eyes widened but he nodded and went to kiss her neck again.

"Kiss me."

He raised his head and placed his lips on hers.

She thrust her hips faster, meeting him now with equal speed. She began to moan loudly into his mouth. Her body tightened and every part began to be washed in flames.

He tore his lips away and whispered to hers. "Come, baby. Right now. All over me. Let me feel you."

And with that she gave a final cry as her body went rigid and exploded as she arched her back for the final time, her toes curling. He placed his mouth quickly back on hers to smother the sound. She made him release her left hand but gripped his left one strongly with her right. Her left hand made its way to his back; the nails dug in and scratched downwards, drawing blood she was sure, making him cry out in pain into her mouth.

Her body began to relax as it came down from its high as she lowered herself back to the desk, removed her nails from his back and loosened her grip on his hand. His free hand had snaked its way underneath her back and was rubbing gently, trying to calm her down. He slowly pulled back from her, kissing her lips gently before pulling away.

She stared up at him through half-open eyes, her chest heaving in and out.

He was breathing just as hard.

"Fuck Bells, that was-"

She pulled herself up to him in a fluid movement and covered his mouth with hers, her free hand taking hold behind his neck once again as she pulled him into her more.

She massaged his tongue with hers slowly, sensually, and then she pulled her mouth from his, kissing his lips on the way while keeping her face near his and her hand around his neck.

He looked down at her and the new Bella said what she had wanted to say this whole time. Why she _needed_ him so badly.

"I love you."

His face didn't change. But she saw it in his eyes. Something in them flashed.

The old Bella would have been freaking out, taking it back, worrying about her husband and marriage and his wife upstairs and pulling her hair out at the thought of possibly scaring the crap out of Jacob, making him never want to see her again.

But this new Bella didn't care, didn't hesitate. Right now, all that mattered to her was _**him**_. And she still needed something else from him.

One final thing.

They hadn't moved, just lay there, staring into each other's eyes, breathing heavily, he still buried deep within her.

And then his breathing picked up. He flickered his eyes down to her lips, back up to her eyes and then back down to her lips. He licked his and then leaned in slowly, taking hers in a sweet, soft, very gentle chaste kiss.

He then grasped her with his free arm and laid her back down gently, going with her when he did, never breaking the kiss.

He took her free hand in his and pushed it back behind her like their other two still were. He grasped it and intertwined their fingers.

He moved his lips with hers sensually before pulling away to raise his head up a little to watch her. He tightened his grip on both her hands and pulled out slowly until his tip was at the entrance.

She saw that same flash in his eyes and then he pushed back in until he was buried to the hilt, making her gasp. He did the same thing, again and again and again. And then he picked up speed.

She could feel her second orgasm stirring but that wasn't her focus at the moment. Right now, it was all about _**him**_.

He pushed harder and faster and deeper. She bit her lip to keep her moans quiet. He was panting heavily and sweat was dripping off him onto her but his eyes never once left hers.

She watched him work up to his release, him making sure to connect to her as deeply as possible with every movement.

He was beginning to grunt and his thrusts became more powerful, more urgent.

His grip on her hands was getting tighter and tighter. He was getting close.

And then her lips acted of their own accord. "Come, baby. Right now. All over me. Let me feel you."

She knew he was getting ready to pull out any second and would shoot his load onto her stomach but she wasn't going to have that. She wanted to taste him. No, she _needed_ to taste him. Even though she had in the past, she had never truly tasted _**him**_ before.

His eyes blinked but his pace never slowed. And then he buried his head in her neck, his mouth at her ear, their hands still joined. He was huffing into her ear, mixed with a few grunts. He was pushing harder and harder. Any second now he would fly off her and pull out, jacking off onto her.

She turned her head and whispered into his ear. "I want _all_ of you, Jake. Every last drop. Please, baby. Let me taste you."

A grunt and another hard thrust answered her.

Any second now.

She then moaned into his ear, licked his lobe and bit down into the side of his neck.

She heard a strangled yell. "Belllllllaa!"

And then she felt his dick pulse and he exploded within her, hot liquid flowing throughout her recesses. His hands were gripping her painfully tight as he jerked and spasmed uncontrollably, groaning and moaning wildly into her ear as she felt his hot spurts deep within her. His release triggered her own and she cried out against his neck, getting one of her hands loose as she pressed it to his ass and held him to her tightly, rejoicing inside when she felt him strained against her in his orgasm.

She removed her teeth and shrieked quietly into his ear. "Jacob!"

As they convulsed against each other, gripping each other tightly, Bella's mind whirled.

Okay. She hadn't been expecting that.

She never really thought he'd give her _that_. Especially after earlier tonight.

She frowned at the thought.

How could she have ever let _**him**_ go?

He was a part of her now. And not in the literal sense that applied to ten seconds ago but higher than that. Deeper than that.

No going back now.

She closed her eyes and smiled as she came back down to earth.

She could hear him breathing harshly against her neck but he was coming back down, too.

With her free hand, she massaged his scalp.

She chuckled and turned to him, kissing the side of his face, his ear, his neck, anything she could reach. And then she began kissing his shoulder and moving her way back into his neck. She then kissed her way up back to the side of his face and up to his sweaty hair. Then she pulled their joined hands down to her, releasing his so she could kiss each fingertip, each finger, every ridge in his palm and the back of his hand. Before she could start on his arm, she felt him raise his head off her neck.

She turned to look at him with a huge smile on her face. He was still breathing erratically.

He placed his sweaty forehead to hers, kissed her quickly and then began to pull out of her, getting up.

She whimpered and grabbed his arm to keep from moving. "No. Stay."

He leaned down and kissed her lips again. "Baby, we have to go back up before they realize we're gone. Plus, we made a hell of a lot of noise in here. I wouldn't be surprised if they were standing just outside the door, waiting to ambush us when we walked out." He chuckled darkly.

She placed her right hand on his cheek. "I don't care."

His eyebrows mashed together as he looked at her in confusion. "If they get up and find we're both missing, you will care."

She dropped her hand and her eyes, focusing on his chest instead. She couldn't bear to see his face when she said to him what she was going to say next.

"I don't...want...to...be away from you." She could only whisper it. For some reason, she felt more insecure than ever, admitting her feelings to him. She never had before. She felt like they had switched up roles at some point. Hadn't Jacob been feeling the same way towards her earlier in the day? Hadn't he been the one feeling insecure?

He grabbed her chin gently and pulled her head up to look at him.

"Bells, moment of truth time. I need to know. No more fucking around. No more back and forth. Forget him and forget her for a second and all the other things tying us down. Nothing but brutal honesty right now. Don't spare my feelings because it'll hurt worse if you do. So don't lie to me or just tell me what you think I want to hear. Okay?"

She got angry and was about to retort when he placed a finger to her lips gently.

"I wasn't saying you were just then. I'm talking about what I'm going to ask you. And I want your honest answer no matter what. Deal?"

She nodded.

"Did you mean what you said before?"

She frowned. "Said what before?"

He took in a breath. "That you...love...me?"

She looked at him for a second. Everything in her heart was screaming that she tell him the truth. He had asked for the truth. No matter what. And as much as it might make her wince and make him run as far from her as he could, she at least owed him that.

She took a deep breath. She then brought her right hand up and grasped his that was at her mouth, turned it over and kissed it, holding it against her cheek. She could see the worry in his eyes getting worse and worse with every action of hers. She didn't want to see that anymore. She wanted to see him smile, happy.

"Yes."

"You really mean that? Because once it's out there, Bells, that's it. You can't take it back. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"So do you? Mean that then?"

She smiled meekly and nodded again. "Yes."

He froze. He didn't move. He stayed staring at her, letting her cradle her cheek with his hand.

She began to get worried. She had scared him now, didn't she? He wouldn't ever want to see her again. That thought alone made her struggle for air that didn't seem to be coming fast enough.

And then he leaned down and kissed her.

He pulled back, smiling, and began to move off of her.

She whimpered again, trying to hold his hand to make him stay.

"Stay with me, Jake. Please."

"Honey, listen to me. We can't stay down here. We can't."

Bella sat up, letting him move completely off her, and slowly lifted herself off the desk to stand.

She began to search for her pants when Jake reappeared with them in hand, his jeans already on and zipped up.

She snatched them out of his hand and began to get dressed, thankful for the light from the window making it better for her to see. The task was a little more difficult than normal, with her legs being weak and all.

Once she was dressed, she felt his hands on her shoulders and she turned to face him with his shirt in his hand.

"Baby, hear me out. Listen. Do these two days with me. I know it's not gonna be easy and I promise I won't give you any more crap about _him_, alright? Do these two days and then we'll go back on Sunday. And then we'll only have one more day to be apart. Just one. But we can talk to each other then since it won't be as tight as it is here. And then, Tuesday, you'll be with me. I'm all yours on that day. And we'll figure things out from there, okay?"

Bella nodded and sighed. "That sounds more like three days to me, Jacob Black."

He laughed and hugged her. "Yeah, but you'll be okay. You're tough, honey. Stronger than any person I've ever known."

She pulled away and smiled and then cautiously made her way back to the door. She felt him grab her hand and lead her to it. He stopped in front of it and sighed. She felt him grab her and then his lips on hers. He pulled away to whisper. "Bells, no matter what happens, I want you to know that this isn't gonna be easy for me, either. But I'll make it. Because of you. Every time I see your smile or hear your laugh or hell, just feel your presence, I'll know everything's gonna be okay. And tonight, that was...there are no words for it."

His lips were near hers so she reached up and kissed his nose and then laid her head on his chest.

He kissed her hair. "I'm not gonna lie, Bells, that was the best night of my life right there. I don't think I've ever felt like that, ever. I came the hardest I've ever come in my fucking life. It took me damn near five minutes just to be able to breathe again. You were fucking sexy as hell. And wild. Like an animal. Biting me like that, holy fuck!"

She laughed and then kissed his chest right on the spot where she heard his heart beating before laying her head back down. "Sorry."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be, honey. That was fucking hot!"

She laughed again, hugging him tight. "Oh, I really don't want to leave this room right now."

He kissed her head. "I know, honey, but we have to. Let me check to see if the coast is clear. If it is, I'll come back and get you. If it's not, then I want you to wait here. Okay?"

She nodded. He hugged her again and then kissed her. "Just don't...forget what I said, Bells. Okay? Promise?"

She nodded and then looked up at him. "I promise."

He kissed her again and sighed. "Okay. I'll be back. Stay here."

He removed his arms from around her, leaving Bella feeling cold and empty. He released her hand and then went to open the door. He froze and then turned around again and kissed her quickly. "For good luck." She couldn't see it but she just knew he was winking at her. She chuckled quietly. Then he opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

Bella took a deep breath and waited. Okay, no shouts or crashes or thuds so far, that was a good sign, right? Crap, why didn't she think about the volume? Oh right, because she hadn't been thinking at that moment! The need for _**him**_ was way too strong for trivial things such as sound. And funnily enough, it wasn't even close to being sated. Jake was right. She was a freakin' wild animal. Even after all that tonight, she only wanted more.

The door opened causing her to jump and gasp at the same time.

"Relax, honey. It's just me."

He came in and grabbed her hand.

"Well?"

He snorted. "Can you believe everyone's still asleep? I mean I only cracked the doors a bit but everyone's still up there. _She's_ down for the count. Edward's snoring away. Blondie is in her casket with her hands crossed over her chest. And Emmett, seeing him full frontal on the bed like that?"

He shuddered. "You have no idea what you mean to me, Bells. That is not an image I want burned into my brain for the rest of my life. But I did it. For you."

She giggled. "My hero."

He laughed and kissed her nose. "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, let's head back up. Come on. I'll clean all this up tomorrow."

He led her out the door and then closed it behind them. He then walked them down the hallway back to the kitchen. Bella looked around her. This really was a huge house. The hallway was like one of those large ones you see in mansions in movies. She could swear that if she said one word it would echo throughout the space.

Jake had apparently chosen the last room on the left to bring her to. He had passed up the other four doors on either side. Even though there were only five bedrooms upstairs, Ness hadn't given them a tour of this hallway. What could possibly be down here?

She moved closer to Jake and whispered. "What are all these rooms?"

"Um..." He stopped and lifted their joined hands pointing to each door in turn. "Bathroom, Closet, Exercise Room and Library." Bella's eyes widened. "Library?"

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Thought you'd like that. It's not very big but Carlisle's a fanatical reader and this used to be their house, so..."

Bella nodded and bit her thumbnail. Wow, he and Ness really had it made. This house alone was testament to that fact.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll see if I can sneak you in there tomorrow. Or you could just go take a look yourself. But I'd much rather if we could check it out together, maybe get you a nice little short skirt and some heels and 'discuss some overdue book fees'?" He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively at her.

She chuckled. "And what? Punish you for not respecting the fine works of literature of the free world and their authors by not returning them on time?"

"As long as there's some sort of _punishing_ involved, I could care less what it's for. And a ruler, that would be kind of hot." She arched her eyebrows at him and he laughed. "Plus there's a small little rolling ladder thing in there. It's not the best but I think it's sturdy enough. Might be _interesting_." He winked at her and she smacked his arm.

"Jacob Black! You are positively the horniest, dirtiest man I have ever met!"

He grinned. "Yeah, but that's why you love me."

She hit his arm again. He laughed and pulled her into him. "Sorry, baby. Too soon?"

She scoffed in disgust and pushed his head away and then began to walk away.

He grabbed her hand and whirled her around to meet him. "Aww, come on, don't be mad, honey. I was only kidding."

She wasn't really mad. She knew he was only kidding. But she decided to play with him a bit.

She gave him her infamous pout, pulled her hand away and crossed her arms.

She turned her head from him and she felt his arms wind around her, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry, honey. I was just trying to make you laugh. Please don't be mad at me."

She took a deep breath. "You know, Jake. I just don't think you're taking this seriously." She looked up at him and she could see he was worried that he had fucked up. "I mean, you really could be more understanding about this whole thing and I think...I think you need to take a chill pill, buddy. Relax. I'm only fucking with you." She laughed and pushed into him, knocking him back playfully.

Who was this Bella? She was laughing and having fun and not feeling guilty and remorseful, scratching repeatedly at the invisible 'A' pinned to her chest, after she just broke her vows? Again? What the hell?

"Why you little-" She began to move away from him quickly when he caught her and pushed her into a wall, kissing her silly. She was laughing into his lips. "You think that's funny, do you Bells? Getting me all worried that I said something to make you upset? Oh, you are gonna get it!"

She sighed contentedly when he began to kiss her neck. "Promises, promises."

He lifted his head and looked at her, grinning wickedly. "Oh don't you worry. I promise I _will_ get you back for that one." She smiled in return and rolled her eyes. "Uh huh." He laughed and kissed her once more, placing his hand on the wall next to her head, leaning into her.

He pulled back to look at her, the smile melting off his face. Bella frowned in response. What was wrong? "And incidentally Bells..." He brought his left hand up to caress her cheek. "I _do_ love you."

Her eyes widened. He chuckled and dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it after you did. I just...wanted...to make sure..." His eyes pleaded with her for her understanding.

She looked down at their feet for a minute.

"It's just...after our little conversation tonight, I...wanted to make sure you knew what you really wanted. I mean...I'm not saying that we're going to...uproot our lives and drop everything first chance we get but..." He lifted her chin up gently with his index finger so she could look at him. "I do love you. I know it's fast and scary and maybe we're not letting our heads catch up with our hearts just yet but I feel something for you that I've never felt for anyone before. Even _her_."

Bella swallowed.

He sighed, letting go of her chin and began rubbing his head. "It's like you're...a part of me, like you're supposed to be with me, in my life, always. I don't know how to explain it. And I'm not telling you this to freak you out or make you run or put demands on you. I figure if we can tell each other we love each other and mean it, we can tell each other anything. Would you agree?"

She nodded slowly while biting her lip. He stopped rubbing his head.

"Hey. I'm not trying to make you nervous. So stop biting that lip. As much as it's a turn on, you're worrying me right now, Bells." He laughed but there was a touch of nervousness behind it.

She released her lip. "I'm not nervous."

He arched his eyebrows. "No?"

She shook her head. "No."

He began to rub his head once again. "Okay. So listen, here's what I'm thinking. And then tell me what you think. I thought a lot about what you said before. I went over and over it constantly in my head and...you were right. I was being a complete dick to you about the whole jealousy thing. And you didn't ever once act that way towards me. So, I was wrong there, I'm sorry. Look, I can't promise that I won't get jealous, but I can promise not to take it out on you or to hold you responsible for it or to make things uncomfortable for you. I will do my best to keep it in check."

Bella nodded once again.

"And...now that I know how you really feel...it's a little easier and makes me feel a bit better about things, like I can breathe. But please, Bells, I just have to ask you one thing. Please, please don't let me see or hear anything I shouldn't. That's all I ask. And I will do the same for you. Please. That would kill me."

Bella nodded and looked down, remembering how her heart stopped upstairs when she thought Jake and Ness had been having sex down the hall from her. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I won't, Jake, but you have to realize one thing, if he kisses me or holds me or does anything affectionate, I can't just push him away. Just like you can't do that to _her_. I mean..." She sighed and put her head into her hands and then dropped them, looking up at him. "We still care about them, they're good people and they _do_ love us." Jake winced.

"And we love them. So we shouldn't do anything more to hurt them than we already are." She could feel her voice breaking a little. She knew how she felt now. She knew why it was driving her so crazy, her feelings for Jacob. She hadn't even known until her subconscious revealed it to her and Jake both at the same time tonight. Instinctually, she loved him. But that didn't ease any of the guilt or make this any easier.

Jake lowered his eyes and nodded and he bit down on his lip. Bella chuckled internally at the sight.

She took a breath. "So what you're saying is, I gather, is that we're going to take this one day at a time? Is that the gist of it?"

He nodded again but didn't look up. "Yeah. I just think it would be easier and this way nobody feels pressured or stressed to make any decisions or do anything rash. To see where it goes, I guess."

Bella smiled. "Okay. Sounds like a good idea. That works."

Jake nodded again but still didn't look up. He was still gnawing on his bottom lip.

She placed her hand on his right cheek. "You know, as much as that's a turn on, Jake, you're worrying me right now."

His eyes snapped up to hers and he laughed, letting his lip go. She smiled wider.

He leaned in and kissed her again. He pulled back and placed his forehead on hers, closing his eyes. "I love you, Bells."

She let her hand climb up into his hair, stroking his scalp. "I love you, too, Jake."

There were so many feelings associated with these words in the air. So many complicated emotions but Bella didn't let them consume her. She wanted to enjoy the moment. She meant it when she said it and so did he. And that was all that mattered.

He took a deep breath, kissed her lips quickly and then her nose and then pulled away. "Come on, we should get going."

She nodded. He grabbed her hand and began to walk them down the hall and into the kitchen. They were just about to go into the living room when a voice carried throughout the room.

"Bella?"

They both froze. Bella began panicking. That was Edward's voice. Shit.

"Bella, love, are you down here?"

She looked up at Jake and he looked down at her. The voice was getting closer.

Her brain took over for her thankfully and overrode the panic. She pulled Jake's hand up to her lips and kissed it and then pulled him to the glass door leading out to the porch. "Just...follow my lead, okay? Act really drunk."

He snorted and she lightly smacked his arm, as she quietly opened the door and they slipped through, closing it without a sound. She led them to the table nearest the door and sat down, dropping Jake's hand as he plopped down in the seat next to her.

He smirked at her. "Bells, how do you expect to pull this off? You're a horrible liar and you know it."

She glared at him. "I don't think I've done too badly for these past five weeks, wouldn't you say?"

He laughed and looked down at his feet as he resituated himself in the chair to look 'drunk'. "Touche."

She turned her head just in time to see the kitchen light flick on.

She turned back to Jake and took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

He smiled warmly at her. She felt herself beginning to smile in return so she looked down and bit her lip. She couldn't be too obvious right now. Jake was right, she was a bad liar.

"Sho, doesh thish shlur sound goodd enoughh for youuh?"

She looked up and narrowed her eyes. "Overdoing it, Jake."

He laughed as he crossed his ankle over the other on the chair he had put his feet up on.

Then she heard the door slide open.

"Bella, what on earth are you doing out here? I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have y-"

Jake raised his hand in greeting, smiling widely. "Heyyy Eddie boy."

Bella winced. Edward hated nicknames. Especially that one. Well, she had to hand it to Jake, he looked drunk enough. She turned around to find a very shocked and annoyed Edward.

Edward nodded curtly in Jake's direction. "Jacob."

"Hi, honey. What are you doing up?"

He came to stand beside her. "What am I doing up? What are you doing up? I thought you were sick."

Bella smiled the smile she knew he loved. "I think I am coming down with something, honey. I woke up and came downstairs for some water. I didn't want to wake you. And then I found Jacob here...um..." She turned to look at Jake and bit her lip, looking somewhat embarrassed like she didn't know what to say. "Well...um...he had a few drinks and well, we started to talk and I didn't want to leave him all alone down here so we came outside so we wouldn't wake anyone else up."

She looked at Edward and gave him a pointed look, making her look like she was trying to keep something hidden from Jake.

Edward looked at her confused. "'Till four in the morning? What could you possibly be talking about?"

She gave him another meaningful look while slowly enunciating each word. "Nothing important, honey. Just stuff."

Edward narrowed his eyes at her and enunciated just as slowly. "Oh really? What stuff?"

She glared at him.

Jake spoke up next. "Shorry Eddie. I jhust was having a few beersh and Bella here thought I had one too manny."

Edward's brows arched. "Really?"

Bella gave him a tight smile. "Yes, honey."

"Yeahh, I didn't mean to monopolizesh your wife here. It's jhust I needed to talk to her about a few thingsh."

Edward crossed his arms and glared at Jake.

"Oh and what would they be?"

Bella gritted her teeth. "Edward!"

Bella would be lying if she said she didn't feel guilty at all during this whole charade. A part of her still loved him. And she didn't like deceiving him like this. But another part of her loved Jake, too. And she couldn't lose him. Not now. Not after everything. Not after tonight.

Jake held his hand up to Bella a little wobbly. "No, noh, it'sh okay. I mean, the man hash a right to know where his wife'sh been." He then turned to Edward. "Well Eddie, it seemsh Nessh and I are having problemsh."

Bella's eyes widened and she saw Edward's do the same. She hadn't expected that one. What if Edward asked Ness about it? But she guessed if anyone could handle it, Jake could.

"No, Jacob. That can't be. You guys are perfect for each other."

Bella turned her head and grimaced.

Jake laughed. She turned back to look at him and he was giving her that look with _that_ twinkle in his eye. He hadn't missed her expression. _Dammit, Jake!_

He looked down at the table. "I ushed to think sho, too. But thingsh change, I guessh."

Bella kept her eyes trained on him and when he lifted his head, he offered her a small smile. A smile that, to the outside world, could be considered friendly with just a hint of understanding. She offered something similar in return.

Edward cleared his throat. "What kind of problems, Jake?"

Bella's mouth dropped open in horror. "Edward! That's none of our business!"

Regardless of a lie or not, that was just plain rude. If he really thought it was the truth that they were trying to convince him it was, then why the hell would he ask something like that? She had never known him to be that rude. Ever.

Edward smiled sheepishly. "You're right, love. Forgive me. My apologies, Jacob. I didn't mean to pry."

Jake waved his hand dismissively. "Pssh. It'sh fine, Eddie. No worriesh. But I shhould let you guysh get back to bed. It was selfishh of me to keep Bella up thish late. Thanksh Bella for the advicesh."

She smiled warmly at him. "Anytime."

Jake went to stand up but wobbled a little, grasping the table for support, shaking it.

Edward clamped his hand down on Jake's shoulder.

"You alright there, big guy?"

Jake gave him an 'I'm okay' sign and began to move away from the table, Edward keeping his hand hovering near Jake's back.

Jake stopped and clamped a hand down on Edward's shoulder. "Eddie, you've got an incrediblle woman over thereh. You're luckyy. You reallly are. She'sh a good onee."

Edward smiled warmly at her. "That she is."

Bella smiled back meekly and lowered her eyes.

Jake let go of Edward's shoulder and took another step forward. Then he stopped again and turned towards Edward.

"Eddie, would it be okayy if I gave her a little hugg?" He gave Edward the tiny sign with his fingers while wobbling.

Edward chuckled. "I guess not. Just keep your hands where I can see them."

Jake laughed. Bella rolled her eyes.

Jake turned back towards her and very slowly made his way to her.

He extended his arms out to her, still a little wobbly and finished the two steps to get to her.

She chuckled and put her arms around him lightly while he hugged her tightly but in a friendly way. "Thanksh, Bella. You reallly are suchh a goodd person."

She smiled. "You're too much, Jacob. But you're welcome."

Edward smiled at her and she smiled in return as she lightly patted Jake's back.

He began to pull away but before he did, he whispered in her ear. "Three days." And then placed a feathery kiss on her lobe before stepping away from her, grinning widely.

She gave him a warm smile. "Goodnight, Jacob."

He began to wobble back to Edward. "Goodnightt, Bella."

Edward clapped his back. "Alright, buddy, let's get you upstairs."

Jake shooed him. "Nahh, man. I'll be alrightt. Thanksh, though."

Edward smiled good-naturedly. "I think Bella would feel better if I came along. Just to make sure you get settled in okay."

He looked at Bella pointedly and when Jake turned to her, she gave him a warm smile. "Yeah, Jacob. It might be a good idea and it would make me feel better knowing you got up there okay."

He looked a little annoyed but he acquiesced. "Okayy. If it'lll make you feelll betterr."

Bella nodded and Edward went to slide open the door for him. As he did, Jake gave her a wink.

Her heart swelled inside her chest. She almost let a big smile play out on her face, giving her away, but she bit her lip and looked down, smiling just a little.

By the time she looked back up, Jake had gone in the house and Edward was right behind him.

He leaned out the door quickly. "Bella, I'm just gonna take him upstairs and get him into bed in one of the unused rooms so he doesn't disturb Ness. I'll be right back, love."

He whispered the last part once he mentioned Ness' name so Jake wouldn't hear. She smiled gratefully at him and nodded.

He smiled back and walked inside.

She sat down in the chair she had been in before. She placed her elbows on the table in front of her and placed her head in her hands.

_That _had been so damn close!

She sighed.

She knew she should feel worse about lying to her husband, deceiving him and betraying him. But strangely enough, right now, she couldn't feel that way. Not completely at least, as much as she should have. And _that_ made her feel horrible.

She raised her head and clasped her hands together, holding her mouth against them as she looked out over the beach.

Something happened tonight.

Something changed.

She felt _different_.

And even though she could now recognize and label those feelings where Jacob was concerned, she still felt...different somehow.

It was weird.

She loved Edward.

But she also loved Jake.

She didn't want to betray her marriage.

But if that was the only way she could be with _**him**_ right now, she knew in her heart she'd do it.

She liked Ness. She was a good person who always treated Bella well. She actually might have been someone Bella might have befriended if Edward didn't work for her or Bella wasn't sleeping with her husband.

She winced. She knew she had to call a spade a spade. No more bullshitting or tweaking things to make herself feel more comfortable. Bottom line, she was a cheater. Even though she had only slept with four men in her life, Jake being the most recent, she felt like a slut. But she wasn't sex-starved. Except when it came to Jake, that is. But that's not what drove her into his arms in the first place.

Truthfully, she had no idea what prompted her to start seeing him. It's not like she was having problems with Edward. Not really. Except that one tiny thing-no, she wouldn't go there. She shut her eyes and opened them, taking a deep breath. Still, that wouldn't push her to look for someone else. Edward was good to her, always catered to her, took care of her, and was the perfect doting husband, the entire package every woman wants.

He had always put her first. Even though he had been working a lot lately, he still put her first. She knew all she had to do was call him and he would drop everything and run home to her.

So everything was fine. Granted, the sex slacked a little, like it always did in marriages for the most part. Last night had been their first time since she started seeing Jake. She cringed when she thought of how Jake would be upset if he knew. Especially, right after sleeping with him. But, like he said, he didn't want to see or hear anything he shouldn't. It would only hurt him and make him mad. So, she wouldn't bring it up. _That_ definitely made her feel slutty.

And then Jake came into her life. Warm, goofball, loving sometimes dominant passionate short-tempered always-driving-her-crazy Jake came into her life.

It's not like he gave her that smoldering look, said 'Let's fuck,' and she followed him into the backseat of his car and that was it. That's now how it happened at all.

She had bumped into him.

Not once.

Not twice.

Three times.

He had been his usual flirtatious self and she knew his type (or thought she did) and made it very plain she wasn't interested until she caught sight of his wedding ring. That didn't ease her disgust, though. It only made him worse in her eyes. But then he flashed _that _smile and assured her he wasn't looking, that he was quite happy with his wife and she felt instantly at ease. Yeah, they flirted but they mostly joked back and forth. They both hated being at the event, a glitzy gala for some new client or other or something (Bella really didn't know too much about the advertising world) and their spouses were both off 'kissing ass and making the rounds' as Jake had put it.

She fell easily into conversation with him and he made her feel light and carefree for once at these things that she always accompanied Edward to. He had asked her to dance; she refused, warning him she couldn't. He had grabbed her hand and whisked her onto the dance floor, anyway. And sure enough, she proved her point by stepping on his feet at least twice. After trying to hide his wince along with his laugh, he asked her to leave the leading to him. He was the man, after all. Plus, he was pretty sure he would need the other nine toes. She had smacked his arm and laughed. Thus, the playful relationship began.

Later on, when Edward and Ness found them laughing hysterically sitting at a table, Jake introduced her to his wife and right away, she could see they were 'perfect for each other', as Edward had so eloquently put it. Ness seemed nice but Bella didn't really get to talk to her for too long before Edward was dragging Bella away, insisting politely that they had to leave. Bella had hated to leave (shocking herself and Edward for that matter, usually she couldn't wait to leave) that night but she let Edward lead her away, saying her goodbyes to the other couple.

"We should have them over for dinner one night."

Bella rolled her eyes. She definitely had no idea what she was in store for when she had said that to Edward.

She didn't see Jake again until a few weeks later when she went to the office to drop something off for Edward. _**He**_ was leaving and she was just on her way in. After a friendly hello and some light teasing, he had asked her if he could take her to lunch seeing as how he now had the rest of the day off. Apparently, he had wanted to take Ness to lunch but she had to cancel last minute due to a very important client meeting that had come up. She accepted but ran upstairs to drop off the jacket and tie Edward had asked her for. He had a dinner with some of the guys and some of the higher executives in the company and needed something to change into later. It was a good thing Bella was off that day.

She checked with Tanya and ran it into his office. He had thanked her, kissing her, when he asked what she was doing the rest of the afternoon. She was about to tell him when Tanya buzzed in, reminding him of the meeting that was going to commence in five minutes' time. He had given her that apologetic look, kissed her and told her he'd see her later and that he hoped she had a good day.

She had left and made her way back downstairs. She didn't get a chance to mention her lunch with Jake but she would tell him later about it. It was no big deal after all.

Little did she know that she would be fucking Jake in the back of his car afterwards.

It had started with a kiss.

A kiss that wasn't meant to happen.

A kiss that led to some hair grabbing and then some tongue and then some groping.

A kiss that lasted much longer than it should have.

A kiss that couldn't be bothered to worry if anyone was watching.

A kiss that made her go weak in the knees and yet wet in the panties at the same time.

A kiss that once broken, with both parties staring wide-eyed at each other while gasping for breath, began again, leaving them moaning into each other's mouths.

A kiss that led to Jake picking her up and opening the back door of his car and laying her back gently but urgently before crawling in after her, closing the door behind him.

A kiss that turned all common sense and reason to mush and pushed all other thoughts away leaving only room for one. _Need_. Not the same need she had felt tonight. That had been so much stronger, but still need none the less. And a pretty heavy one at that.

A kiss that had them ripping each other's clothes off, trying to get to the other as fast as possible.

A kiss that made her kiss and touch and lick and nibble on places she had never done any of these things on her husband.

A kiss that had her spreading her legs and begging him to fuck her, the need to feel him within her so great.

A kiss that had him hot and hard inside her, ramming into her so fast she was sure he would break her in two, them moaning and groaning freely at the skin on skin connection. Bella had needed him so badly it never entered her mind that she just let this man she barely knew inside her without a condom when she made Edward wear one each and every time they made love.

A kiss that had her orgasming in two minutes (one of the greatest of her life at that point and only one of the greatest in her many life-altering ones with Jake since) thanks to his expert hands and movements.

A kiss that had him coming nearly three minutes later, all over her stomach, that set the precedent for their times together in the future. He had yelled her name in his moment of bliss (she had only screamed expletives during hers).

A kiss that had them laying together, clinging to each other tightly, breathing harshly into the other's ear, marveling and yet dreading at what they had just done.

Needless to say, Edward never knew about that lunch.

That had been five weeks ago.

Almost six now.

And now her life was completely upside down, spun around and turned completely inside out. Now she was in love with one man (who just happened to be married himself) while still loving and being married to another.

Bella sighed.

Just like she had thought before.

It was all _different_.


	8. Harder

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light coming in.

She dug the heels of her palms into them as she yawned.

She began to stretch as she looked at the clock on the nightstand.

_10:20_

She rubbed her forehead. _Damn._

She turned her head to find she was alone in her bed.

She then trained her eyes on the ceiling in front of her.

She was exhausted.

She'd only slept about five hours.

Edward had "helped" Jacob up to bed and then came back down for her.

No words had been spoken between the two but none were needed.

Bella could tell hers and Jake's little charade had worked.

Maybe Bella wasn't such a horrible liar after all.

And not surprisingly, Bella didn't feel too good about that.

She sat upright, held the blankets and sheets up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

She placed her feet to the floor and stood up.

She winced.

Her muscles were sore. Like she had been doing squats and lunges all night long.

She smiled and blushed a little.

Yeah, far from that.

She made her way to the bathroom despite the pain.

Her back was aching, too.

Jake was going to have to stop slamming her into things so damn hard.

It was exciting when he was aggressive with her but she always paid for it the next day.

This wouldn't be the first time she'd have to pop some Advil and take a scalding shower.

She shook her head and smiled again.

She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

She hadn't meant to sleep so late.

As a matter of fact, she was surprised Edward let her sleep so late.

For this type of weekend, being _the wife_, she wasn't doing a very good job.

She grimaced.

Now that she and Jake were straightened out (well, as straightened out as they could be) she had no excuse.

She was going to have to make a better effort.

For Edward.

She knew how important this weekend was to him.

She quickly showered and got dressed.

She blew her hair out even though it almost didn't seem worth it since she was at the beach and would most likely go in the water at some point. She had her bathing suit on underneath her clothes already.

Just a cute yet classic one piece. A solid royal blue, nothing special.

It didn't make her look sexy like she knew Rose would in one of her infamous two pieces but it didn't look so bad on her.

Alice had scoffed at it of course and refused to touch it.

She sighed.

Alice.

She would have to call her soon and apologize.

She missed her friend.

She put her hair up into a decent ponytail with a few wispy strands framing her face and her loose curls bouncing around down her back.

She looked tired and really pale. She was whiter than milk by nature but this looked like an unhealthy shade of pale. Sickly.

She cringed. She could see the faint traces of dark circles underneath her eyes. She put on a little make-up to help with her little _imperfections_. But she kept it light and natural. That's how she always wore it. That's how she liked it.

After taking one last glimpse in the mirror, satisfied with her work, she then made her way out of the room (leaving the bed making for later, she was on _vacation_ after all) and down the stairs.

She didn't see anyone in the kitchen or living room. She heard some voices coming from the open door leading to the deck. The door was open but the screen had been left closed.

She practically bounced over to the refrigerator and opened it, looking for some water. She found it in the same spot she had last night and pulled it out.

Bella was happier than a woman who was cheating on her husband, in love with another man even, should be. But she couldn't help it. She just felt lighter and...better. She felt like something new and exciting was starting. She was content and felt younger than she had in a while. Almost like a girl who had gone out on a date that went really well. Or had received that call she had been waiting on from _that _guy. She couldn't describe it but something about Jake just brightened something in her, bringing all her good qualities to the surface.

She smiled as she thought of him, smiling at her, laughing with her (and at her 'cause that's Jake), kissing her. She replayed his words in her head. _"I love you, Bells."_ And just like that, she seemed to get even brighter.

Why had she tried to push this away? Why had she been so scared of it before? She felt new, alive, happy, carefree, and light. She was a new person today. And that person wasn't letting Jacob Black go anytime soon. Her _need_ for him last night had been so great it had consumed her entire being. But now she felt a new need arise within her that called for Jacob. And it wasn't sexual. It was an all-encompassing need. She just needed to be near him, to see him, to know he was there. To see his smile, to feel his touch, his warmth. To hear him laugh, talk about something he was passionate about. To smell his scent as she hugged him close. She smiled and closed her eyes. _Three days._ She opened them happily.

She could do that. For _**him**_.

She closed the door and headed out to the deck.

There, sitting at a table farther from the door than the one she and Jake had occupied last night, was Edward, Rose, Ness and Emmett, all sitting down, talking animatedly and laughing. They were drinking coffee and eating breakfast it seemed.

Ness was the first to see her, beaming at her.

"Bella! Good morning! How are you? I hope you're feeling better. You look like you are." Ness laughed and got to her feet, air kissing Bella.

Bella smiled widely. "Thank you. I am feeling better. I'm sorry I woke up so late."

Edward got up and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, love."

She smiled at him.

Rose ignored her even though Bella waved and said good morning. Emmett gave her a huge grin. "Mornin', Sleepyhead."

She laughed. Ness gestured to the food on the table. "Are you hungry? There's plenty of food here and there's some more in the kitchen."

Bella smiled warmly at the girl. Jacob's wife or not, Ness _was_ a very nice person.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you, though. I actually was thinking of taking a walk on the beach, if that's okay. Unless you guys have something planned, that is."

Ness shook her head and smiled. "No, no. That sounds like a wonderful idea. But before you do, Bella, I was wondering if maybe you could help me in the kitchen for a second."

She didn't even wait for Bella's response as she turned to go back in the house.

Bella's heart plummeted in her chest. Uh oh. Why would she need to talk to Bella? Alone? Shit. And for that matter, where was Jacob? Did Ness know? Did she kick Jacob out, make him leave?

She felt herself beginning to hyperventilate as she thought of Jacob being gone and she not even knowing. Surely, if Ness knew, then Jake would have woken Bella up to tell her he was leaving. There would be no reason for secrecy at that point.

And then Bella felt her heart start to beat really fast. Or what if Ness did know and she threatened Jacob, forcing him to end it? What if he agreed because he didn't want to lose Ness and he didn't really love Bella like he had claimed? What if it wasn't enough?

Miraculously through all her racing thoughts and panic button pushing, the warm smile stayed plastered on her face as she looked towards Edward. She mouthed 'What's that about?' He gave her an apologetic smile and mouthed back 'Sorry.'

She narrowed her eyes at him and let the smile finally wipe off her face. Great. He had told Ness about last night. And Ness must've put two and two together. Fucking great.

She glared at him and at least he had the decency to look sheepish before she turned and walked away, following Ness' path into the house.

Ness was standing at the counter, unwrapping some fruit from the fridge and grabbing another pot of coffee that had just been brewed. Bella had been so oblivious in her reverie before the scent never even entered her nostrils.

The woman looked so at home (well, of course, it was _her_ house after all) and so..._perfect_. How could Jake not love her? Or anyone for that matter.

Ness smiled when she noticed Bella had walked in.

"Can I get you some coffee, Bella?"

Bella gave her a small smile and shook her head, looking down.

"No, I'm okay, thank you. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Ness waved her hand dismissively. "Bella, you are a guest here. Please. Sit down." She waved to the stools underneath the counter facing her.

Bella nodded and made her way over to one.

She sat down and faced the younger woman. Ness was cutting up the fruit and placing it onto a plate in some elegant fashion. _Great. She's got a knife. Yeah, this is gonna end well._

"So Bella..."

She looked up at Bella and gave her a smile before looking back down at her hands.

Bella swallowed.

"Edward tells me you had a very late night last night."

Bella's heart plummeted once more. _Shit! What the fuck, Edward? Goddammit! Do you have to tell her everything? Is she your boss or your mother? Jesus Christ!_

"Umm...yeah...I wasn't feeling very well and I woke up and came downstairs to get some water. I didn't want to wake him."

She was somewhat relieved that her voice didn't sound as shaky as she felt.

It's not that she was scared of Ness confronting her now that she obviously knew the truth. It was being without Jake. That need only increased as her fear of losing him soared to new heights. It even outweighed her fear of her marriage to Edward ending, because that would surely happen once he knew. She knew Edward. This wouldn't be something he could ever forgive or move past.

Ness smiled but didn't look up. "Of course." She kept cutting the fruit into halves and then quarters.

_Shit. Why do I get the feeling that after that piece of melon, I'm next?_

Ness sighed and then put the knife down, looking at Bella while placing her palms face down on the counter next to her.

"You know, Bella,"

Bella cringed internally and all panic reactions were going off simultaneously. _Here it comes._

"I wanted to thank you for last night. Edward told me about Jacob. And I just wanted to say thank you for not leaving him here to drink himself into oblivion. Thank you for keeping an eye on him."

Oh, she had more than an eye on him last night. Bella bit her lip and tried to focus on the conversation at hand rather than recall the 'hot' episode that played out in that room with the desk down the hall.

Ness scoffed and returned back to her cutting. "You know, that's why he stayed down here. He knows I hate it when he drinks. He started at dinner and seemed real perturbed about something. Although..."

Ness trailed off brokenly, stopping her cutting for a second. Bella felt the guilt stab into her chest at the sound. Dammit, she didn't want to hurt this woman! She really didn't! But her need for Jake was too great. She just silently prayed that somehow this would all work out, that there would be no need for Ness or Edward to ever be hurt. She didn't know how that would be possible given the situation and its circumstances but she prayed anyway.

Ness cleared her throat, smiled at Bella and resumed her cutting. Before Ness lowered her eyes to the fruit, Bella could see they were glistening. _Shit._

Whatever happiness Bella felt this morning, even ten minutes ago, was now gone.

"Although, I had no idea what was bothering him so much. He drank all through dinner and continued even after we came home. He was rude and sarcastic and completely out of line any time I or the others would try to talk to him. Eventually, we all went off to bed but he stayed. I've never been more embarrassed, Bella."

Bella lowered her eyes to the counter. She had really hurt Jake. She had done that.

She forced her eyes back up to Ness when she began talking again.

"Sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Bella." She gave Bella a warm smile that let the guilt move from her chest to every nerve ending in her body. Bella shook her head.

"No, no. I understand. It's okay."

Ness smiled wider and lowered her eyes to her hands, the knife being placed on the cutting board. "It's just..." Ness then raised her head to look at Bella. "I didn't know that he thought...we were having problems. I mean, we're not, as far as I know. And I don't understand what he means by that and why he would talk to you about it of all people."

Bella winced involuntarily and looked down.

Ness shook her head. "Oh no, I'm sorry, Bella. That came out wrong. I don't mean anything against you. I appreciate you listening to him and letting him talk to you. I guess he needed to get some things off his chest. I just...wish he had talked to me about it."

Ness then looked away and she could see her right hand lift up and wipe something off the side of her face that wasn't facing Bella. Bella's stomach clenched. Shit. What the fuck was she doing? Why did this all have to be so damn complicated? Why, oh why, did she have to be in love with this woman's husband? Why?

She heard Ness take in a deep breath, cleared her throat and turned a warm smile onto Bella.

"But thank you for taking care of him last night." Bella gulped. She was sure Ness could hear it.

Bella nodded and looked down with a small smile. "Sure."

Ness then began cutting again. "So..." Her voice sounded cheerier than it had a minute ago. "My father and mother are throwing a little soiree at their house tonight. It's just a little ways down the beach here. It's casual but classy. Some potential clients are going to be there and such. We're all invited." She looked up at Bella and smiled. "I'll hope you come, Bella. If you're feeling better, that is."

Bella smiled. "Yeah, it sounds like fun. I feel bad for missing dinner last night. I'm sorry about that."

Ness shook her head and smiled good-naturedly going back to her handiwork. "Nonsense. I'm just sorry that you weren't feeling well. But I'm glad you're doing better this morning."

Bella smiled wider. "Much."

Ness finished and put the knife in the sink. She then put the plate of beautifully arranged fruit onto a tray with the coffee pot along with cream and milk from the fridge.

Bella got up and moved towards her. "Oh here, let me help with you that."

Ness picked up the tray laughing. "No, no. You relax, Bella. I told you, you're a guest. But thank you, though."

Bella moved to the door. "At least let me get the door for you." She opened both the glass and the screen doors so Ness could get through. Ness stopped in front of her and flashed her a quick smile. "Thanks again, Bella. For listening. You're a real sweetheart."

Bella's heart fell. She looked down. "Anytime."

Ness' smile got wider and she walked out, making her way to the table as Rose stepped in.

"Oh. Hello, Bella."

Bella gave her a meek smile. "Good morning, Rose."

Rose put her nose up in the air and walked past her, heading over to the cabinets. Emmett then bounded in. "Bella! I haven't given you a hug yet today. C'mere!"

He grabbed Bella up into a huge bear hug and spun her around laughing. She giggled as she hung helplessly from his large frame.

Right behind Emmett's large shoulder, she saw Jacob come into view. And even though she had no air to speak of, she suddenly felt like she was able to breathe.

He looked freshly showered, his hair still somewhat damp and he had on khaki shorts along with a nice looking dark t-shirt.

Her mouth watered.

As well as..._other_ things.

"Morning, guys."

Rose mumbled a hello without looking at him. Emmett dropped Bella and turned around. He smiled wide and made his way over to Jake, hand extended.

"Morning, man. Afternoon, I mean. Late night?"

Jake laughed and grasped his hand firmly and shook it while clapping Emmett on the shoulder.

"You might say that."

Bella knew she was blushing so she turned around, pretending that she was looking on the deck for someone. Even though Ness and Edward were right in her view, sitting and laughing.

She and Jake still hadn't made eye contact yet. She knew he wasn't ignoring her but with Emmett right there it was too risky. She felt her nerves begin to tingle in anticipation. She was _nervous_ of all things. She hated this shy schoolgirl persona she seemed to take on now whenever she thought of Jake. And he seemed to be the senior guy she was crushing on. She bit her lip to distract herself.

She heard Jake speak again. "Besides, man, it's only 11:15. Still morning."

Emmett's booming laugh filled the kitchen.

"Uh huh. You're lucky, dude. If I got up that late, my woman would beat my ass."

Bella couldn't resist. She risked a glance at Rose. She saw the blonde straighten up and turn around, a murderous glare settled on her features towards her boyfriend.

Bella laughed internally and rolled her eyes. _Oh, Emmett. Sometimes you really should think before you speak._

"Emmett, do you see me standing right here?"

Bella winced at the icy venom in her tone.

She turned to look towards Emmett. Jake was staring between the two, watching the likely fight unfold, just as much as she was.

Emmett shrugged nonchalantly and gave Rose his huge grin. "Babe, I'm just kidding around. No biggie. I don't mean you would literally. Chill."

Rose scoffed and turned back to the cabinets, grabbing the Splenda, her coffee mug and soy milk before turning around to head in Bella's direction.

They heard Rose mutter low, obviously not caring who heard. "Whatever. I need caffeine. I am fucking exhausted. Asshole." And with that she disappeared out the door.

She turned back to Emmett and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "She's just a little tired, that's all."

Bella nodded.

Jake clapped Emmett's shoulder again. "Really? Late night, Em? You guys sleep okay? I mean, it _sounded_ like you did." Bella's eyes widened. _Christ, Jake!_

Emmett roared with laughter. She pressed her lips together fighting the laugh that was trying to force its way out of her mouth. She couldn't help the smile though, no matter how tight she clamped them down.

"We slept okay. Thanks."

Jake laughed. Bella turned back to the door. She could see Rose sitting down talking and Edward looking back at her. She smiled and he smiled, giving a small wave before turning back to the conversation. Ness turned and smiled. Then Rose said something that drew Ness's attention back towards her.

She heard Emmett behind her. "Bella, Bella, Bella." She turned around to find Emmett grinning down at her. She grinned right back at him.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett."

He laughed and pulled her into a one-armed embrace and turned them both towards Jake. _**He**_ was grabbing a coffee mug out of the cabinet and grinning goofily at her. She bit her lip and forced her eyes to Emmett next to her.

"Bella, you are one of the best chicks I know. The coolest, even."

Bella's eyes widened in false shock. "Really? The coolest?"

Emmett smiled and pecked her forehead. "Hell yeah. Isn't that right, Jake?" He turned towards Jake and so did she. He had that amused grin on his face.

He nodded. "Yep. She's definitely got the coolness factor." His eyes had that humorous glint to them.

Emmett laughed. "Seriously, Bella. You need to come hang out with us guys today, okay? I mean, don't tell anyone this but," He looked around as if he was making sure he was in the clear and then leaned down towards her, making his voice a little lower. "I need you to hang around me today. Okay?"

Bella gave him a smirk. "And _why_ do you need me to hang around you today?"

Emmett leaned a little closer. "Because I think Rose is pissed at me. And if she attacks, I need you there to protect me."

Bella nodded her head and bit her lip while frowning. She made sure to look dead serious, as if she was considering the validity of his request.

"Mmmm, I see. And Rose is pissed at you, you say?"

Emmett raised his head and nodded. "Um-hmm."

Bella nodded again and looked away for a second down at the counter (and not the spot where Jake was because if she did she wouldn't be able to hold it in) and dug her teeth into her bottom lip. She then turned back to Emmett who was giving her a cocky grin.

"Really? It didn't sound like she was pissed at you last night."

Emmett's mouth dropped in shock.

She heard Jake bust up laughing. Emmett then joined him.

Bella smiled smugly.

"What did I tell you, man? The coolest chick ever!"

Jake nodded, still laughing, grabbing a spoon from a drawer.

Emmett looked down at her in clear admiration. "Damn, Bella. You think you're funny, dontcha? You're gonna pick on your Emmett like that?" He gave her a fake pout and she laughed. "You're gonna have to make it up to me now."

Bella gave him an 'uh-oh' look while still grinning. "Oh no, what's going on in that big head of yours?"

"Tonight when we go to this little party they're having, I get you for a dance." Bella's mouth gaped open in utter horror. Emmett gave her a sleazy grin.

"Twice."

Bella smacked his chest. "Emmett, you know I can't dance."

He laughed. "I never said _you'd_ be dancing, Bella. We all know that, for crying out loud. Hell, even Jake here knows it."

Jake nodded. "Yep, it's true."

She turned and glared at him.

He smiled wickedly.

"First time we met, she broke four of my toes and almost wiped me out damn near three times."

She huffed and when Emmett guffawed, she smacked his chest again before glaring back at Jake.

"I gave you plenty of warning, if memory serves me correctly."

Jake shrugged his shoulders, smirking at her. "Yeah, but, is there really anyone out there that's truly _that_ much of a klutz, _that_ uncoordinated?"

"Yeah, this girl right here." Emmett pointed at her and laughed even harder when Bella turned her glare on him. She huffed again and crossed her arms.

Emmett pulled her into a hug laughingly. "I love you, Bella. You're too much." Her eyes snapped to Jake's worriedly. She knew Emmett meant it in a strictly platonic way but she wasn't so sure if Jake did.

Turns out she had nothing to worry about. Jake's grin was plastered on his face and he gave her a wink before Emmett pulled back to look at her.

"So is that it, Em? Will that make it up to you if this highly uncoordinated klutzy person steps all over your feet and breaks a few bones? Will that do?"

Emmett smirked. "Nope."

She glared mockingly. "What else?"

Emmett smirked wider. "A kiss."

Her eyebrows arched and she smiled. "Really?"

He moved in closer. "Uh huh."

She stared right back at him, giving him her own smirk.

Emmett moved closer and she didn't budge nor did her expression change.

He then laughed and pointed to his cheek while offering it.

Bella giggled and kissed it. "There. All better now?"

Emmett smiled. "Much." He then laughed and pulled her into a hug. Jake was silently laughing.

Emmett then released her and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm gonna go out there. If Rose eats me alive, you can't say I didn't warn you. And then I'll be gone for good, Bella. Who's gonna come and sweep you off your feet?"

Bella laughed and kissed him on the cheek once more. "You know it's funny, Em, something tells me I'm gonna be okay." He pouted at her and she laughed again while kissing his cheek. "You'll be fine. You're a big boy, you can handle it."

He laughed and gave her a peck on the forehead. "Wish me luck." And then he walked out the door leaving the two of _them_ alone.

She turned and faced Jake. His eyes were boring into hers and he gave her a small smile.

"Hey."

She smiled.

"Hey."

He bit his lip and turned to glance out the window. When satisfied, he turned to her and beckoned her with his finger.

She frowned and leaned back to look outside. Emmett had made his way to the table and was now seated next to a very surly looking Rose. They were all talking. She swallowed and made her way over to him quickly.

He pulled her to him roughly and he pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes popped open. Was he insane? They were right outside!

He moved his lips with hers for a moment before pulling back, his eyes still closed.

"Mmmmm. Morning."

He then opened his eyes and looked at her. She whispered. "Morning."

He smiled and leaned in and began placing kisses on her neck. She could hear laughing outside. She just hoped they wouldn't come anywhere near here for right now.

"How'd you sleep?"

Bella closed her eyes. "Okay, I guess. You?"

He worked his kisses up to her ear. "_Very_ well."

Bella nodded. Her breaths were starting to pick up. That _need_ was building again.

"That's good."

He took her ear lobe into his teeth and bit down lightly. "Umhmm."

Bella sighed contentedly and leaned into his touch.

She then heard a shout and pulled from his grasp to look out the window.

Her heart was beating fast.

Emmett was standing up doing some sort of impression or something that had them all laughing.

But they were all still there.

She felt Jake behind her.

He pressed himself against her and whispered in her ear.

"Relax, honey. They can't see us from here."

He bent his head and began kissing her neck, making a flooding warmth in her panties.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. _God, I should just stop wearing underwear._

Jake chuckled. Her eyes flipped open. Had she just said that out loud?

"Well, I certainly wouldn't object to that. Hell, I wouldn't mind if you chose to skip the clothes altogether and walked around naked. I'd actually prefer it. That way I can see your sexy body all the time and I can take advantage of you anytime I want."

And then he pushed her into the counter with his hips and she felt his erection in her back.

She gasped. She could still see them all out there from where she was standing so she risked it and closed her eyes and leaned her head back against him.

He let his tongue glide on her neck and a quiet moan escaped her. She was beginning to breathe erratically. She forced her eyes open and she saw that no one had moved yet.

She could feel the need for _**him**_ gnawing at her, clawing its way to the surface, trying to gain control. She boldly moved her arm back between them and grabbed his erection. She squeezed him and he moaned into her neck.

"Fuck, Bells. You're not gonna make this easy on me, are you? I mean, I've taken two cold showers and jerked off three times already this morning just from thinking about last night and I've still got this fucking hard-on."

Bella let him go but continued to rub him through his shorts. She could hear his breathing start to speed up. She watched the others outside. She should feel guilty, especially since the talk with _**his**_ wife this morning. But, she just couldn't. She needed this man like air. She needed his hands that were now working their way into her shorts, past her panties and stroking her folds.

He groaned and buried his face into her neck. "Fuck, Bells. You're wet for me again. You have no idea what that does to me. Fuck. What am I gonna do? How am I not gonna just bend you over this counter right now and fuck the living shit out of you?" He began to circle her clit in gentle circles.

She began to rub him faster. She saw Edward laugh and yet she felt nothing. No love for him, no hatred, no shame, no guilt, no resentment, no longing, nothing.

She heard Jake groan again. "Bells, I can't take this. I know we're risking it and it's probably not our smartest move right now but, I need to take you. I need to be inside you. Right. Now."

And just like that, the _need_ took control.

The new Bella snaked his hand out of her shorts and spun around to face him.

"No."

He frowned. "Bells, I-"

She held a finger to his lips.

"No. I want you to watch out that window and keep a look out. And while you do, I want you to tell me what your favorite parts were of last night. The parts that make your dick throb so hard it hurts when you think of them."

Jake's eyes were wide in shock. His mouth was hanging open.

The new Bella gave him that sexy smile of hers as she stroked his face.

"Jake?"

He swallowed.

"Yeah?"

Bella smiled more. She leaned in and began to rub his erection again while whispering to his lips.

"Are you going to do as I tell you or am I just going to have to take what I want?"

She nipped playfully at his chin.

He gulped. She heard it.

"U-Umm...o-okay. Yeah."

She smiled in satisfaction. She had this big man stammering. She felt powerful and she liked it.

She tapped his nose and gave him her most playful sex kitten look ever.

"Okay. Now I want you to keep your eyes on them. And I want you to enjoy yourself but try to keep it down, okay?"

He nodded eagerly.

She smiled. "We don't want to attract _their_ attention, do we?"

He shook his head.

She leaned in and brushed her lips across his lightly but didn't kiss him.

She stuck her tongue out and swiped her tongue across his closed lips, tasting them.

"Are they coming in?"

Jake's chest was heaving in and out.

"I-"

"Jake, I told you to watch them. Now tell me, are they coming in?"

He looked past her. He shook his head. "No."

She smiled. "Okay then."

She dropped to her knees and popped the button on his shorts and unzipped them as fast as she could.

Jake stared down at her in shock. "Bells, you don't have to d-"

She snapped up at him. "Are you watching them?"

His head shot up rigidly to look out the window.

"Yes."

Bella stilled her fingers that were working his erection out of his boxers.

"And?"

He swallowed. "And, they're still talking."

She nodded her head in approval.

"Good."

And then she maneuvered his dick out and lowered his clothes just a bit.

She could hear his heavy breathing above her.

"Oh and Jake?"

He snuck a peek down at her.

"Start talking."

And then she took him into her eagerly awaiting mouth.

She heard him hiss above her. "Shit."

She engulfed him and slowly pulled him back out.

"Fuuckk."

She had swiped her tongue underneath the head and then trailed down his shaft coming back up on the other side.

She heard him groan. She glanced up to see he had both hands on the counter, gripping it so tight his palms were white where the skin met the surface. He was leaning towards her and the counter. He was staring out the window but she could see he was trying hard to focus like she told him to.

She worked her way with the tip of her tongue around the head this time and then pulled back, placing a feather light kiss on top of it, somehow missing the glistening pre-come making its way out just inches from where she kissed.

She then wrapped both hands around his shaft, holding him there.

She looked up at him.

"Jake?"

He didn't look down at her but whispered in response.

"Yes, baby?"

She began to twist her hands in opposing directions slowly.

She saw him close his eyes but then open them right back up again.

"What were your favorite parts from last night? Tell me."

She heard him let out another harsh breath as she picked up a little speed.

"So many, baby. I don't know where to start."

"Try."

She leaned forward and let the tip of her tongue slowly lick his opening, tasting his juices and smearing them all around.

She felt him jerk forward a little at the movement.

"Fuck." She then removed her top hand and began to slowly suck on him while pumping the remainder of his dick with her other.

"Ummm...I...uh...I...loved it when you-uh-you-c-came for-me."

She pulled him out of her mouth and snuck a glance upwards.

"Really? That's it?"

She then held his erection slightly higher and dove in towards his sac, taking one of them in her mouth and gently grazing the skin with her teeth.

She felt him jerk towards her again.

"Ho-ly shit!" She then felt a hand tangle itself into her hair and grab it gently but with a little force.

She suckled him and then released him with a pop. She leaned back to find him staring down at her, wide-eyed.

She smiled her sexy little smile. "I don't believe I said you could watch me. Eyes back to the window, buddy. Now!"

Jake's head snapped back up at her command.

She smiled wider.

She loved that he listened to her.

She was in control. And for once, _**she**_ was telling _**him**_ what to do.

And she loved it.

"Clear?"

She saw him nod, clearly struggling not to look down at her again.

She began to move her hand up and down his shaft again. His hand was still in her hair and from this angle, she was able to hold his arm to her, turn her head and lick the skin before nipping it.

"So? Continue. Another favorite part."

She heard him begin to breathe even faster than before.

"My...shit...my next-fuck Bells!"

She had released his member only to then shove him into her mouth and take him all in until he was hitting the back of her throat. Even then, she still wasn't able to take him completely in all the way. She left him in there for a few seconds before pulling him back out, twisting her head and trying with great effort to trail her tongue over several areas of skin as she did.

She then replaced her right hand on his shaft and took the remaining top part into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down while pumping him faster than she had before.

She felt him begin to thrust his hips towards her, fucking her mouth gently.

She felt like she had died and gone to Jacob heaven. His body was her salvation.

His hand was still in her hair, trying to lightly guide her movements.

She then worked her way back up to the head and grazed him with her teeth, earning another hiss from him, and then suckled it before releasing it with a pop.

She looked up to find him staring down at her.

"Jake..."

He looked back towards the window, groaning. "Sorry Bells, it's just -fucking torture to not be able to watch you. They're still there-don't worry." He closed his eyes, shutting them tightly and then opened them again.

She released him earning another groan of disappointment.

"Jake?"

He risked a quick glance downwards.

"Do you want to know what my favorite part was?"

He was breathing pretty heavily but he managed _that_ sexy smirk that only made her wet her panties more.

"I think I have an idea."

She smiled and stood up making him whimper and give her a pleading look.

She leaned in and kissed his lips lightly, cupping his cheek.

She turned slightly to look behind her out the window, not letting him go.

Yep, they were all still there, eating and drinking coffee. Wow.

But she knew they wouldn't be for long.

And she would not let him go without getting what she wanted.

So she would have to make this fast.

She turned back to him, smirking.

He smiled at her and leaned in for another kiss but she pulled away.

She instead moved around him and then came up behind him.

He was taller than her and a big guy at that so she moved him a little to the left so they could both see out the window.

She nipped his covered shoulder and then kissed it softly.

"Do you know why I kept biting you last night, Jake?"

He started to turn back to her but she clamped her hands on his shoulders and barked out a "Stay there!"

He did as he was told and then shook his head. He swallowed.

She smiled, never taking her eyes off him, and with her right hand, grasped his erection from behind. She heard him take a sharp breath as she did.

She kissed his shoulder again.

"Because I want you, Jake."

She began to pump her hand faster.

She heard him moan quietly and saw his head tilt back a bit, his eyes closed.

She smiled.

From the corner of her eye, she could see no one had moved from their spots outside.

She picked up her pace.

"I want all of you, Jake."

She stuck her tongue out to the bare skin of his arm that wasn't covered by the shirt. She then gave it an open-mouthed kiss.

Afterwards with some difficult maneuvering, still trying to maintain her grip and speed on him, she was able to wriggle her left hand into her shorts and underwear, bury two fingers inside herself for a moment (making her groan in frustration, she wanted nothing more than to fuck them at this point, she was so turned on but this was about _**him**_ right now, not her) and then pull them out.

She then brought her hand up to his face and placed the two wet fingers to his lips. He opened his eyes and took them into his mouth, sucking them greedily. She moaned but never slowed her pace on him.

"I want you to have all of me."

She started to feel the coil tighten in her stomach as he held a hand up to hers and began to perform the same actions on her fingers that she had before on his dick. He was making her so hot!

She moved her hand on him even faster. She checked once more out the window. They were still good.

And then the new Bella spoke again.

"And I want to make you _mine_!"

She growled and then bit down into his shoulder, making him grunt in pain against her fingers.

He pulled her fingers out quickly and grabbed the counter tightly with both hands.

"I'm-fuck-ungh-gon-nna-"

She immediately got down to her knees in front of him and took him in her mouth. She was pumping him just as fast from this direction, never missing a beat. She suckled the tip before pulling it out of her mouth and looking up at him.

He was faced towards the window but she knew he wasn't really watching. And right now, she couldn't be bothered to care.

"Come for me, baby. I want to taste you. I want you. _All_ of you."

She then placed his head into her mouth and she began to suck vigorously.

She could hear him struggling for breath.

He was close.

She then did something the old Bella had never done before.

She hummed around him.

She heard a sound she didn't recognize come from him that started deep within the bottom of his torso and then slowly climbed to his chest. His right hand clamped down on her head, his fingers in her hair, holding her to him. She heard another muffled sound and then she felt him jerk and swell inside her mouth.

He spilled onto her tongue fast and thickly, coating it and never stopping.

She swallowed every bit.

She didn't waste a drop.

The heat of _**him**_ practically scorched her throat as it flowed down.

And she could swear it was the best thing she had ever tasted because it was _**him**_.

She now knew what he had meant all the times he had tasted her, saying she was delicious and there was nothing better, nothing sweeter, that he had ever had in his mouth.

Now, she knew.

And she loved him even more for it.

She milked every last drop out of him and when he was done and slumped against the counter but keeping his lower half still as best he could for her sake, she then placed him back into his boxers as he was starting to soften. She then lifted his shorts and closed them up for him.

She glanced up. His head was on the counter, face down on his left arm, his whole body heaving in the fight for air.

And just like that the _need_ took its leave and the loving gentle need for him took its place instead.

She softly stroked his thighs through his shorts. "You okay, baby?"

He nodded without lifting his head. He coughed. "Yeah-just-gimme a sec."

She smiled warmly up at him even though he couldn't see it. "Okay."

She took the moment to wipe her mouth discreetly on the back of her hand.

It took a minute but he then slowly raised his head and stood up, looking down at her.

She saw awe reflecting back at her and his lips were slightly parted.

His chest was still moving in and out, but a little slower than before.

She smiled up at him.

He cupped her face with his right hand and began to stroke her cheek softly. He looked like he was about to say something when his head snapped up suddenly towards the window.

He let her go and grasped her shoulders, picking her up. "Bella, get up."

She frowned in confusion. To be honest, she was still on her own high and nothing else made sense except for Jake. Everything else was a blur.

He pulled her up and looked her up and down. He tightened her ponytail and pushed the wisps of hair she had left out behind her ears. "They're coming in right now. They're halfway to the door."

Bella's eyes widened and he quickly kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, honey. Leave the talking to me."

And just like that the new Bella made herself known once again.

"No. Your cheeks are flushed and you're still breathing heavy. Go to the bathroom and I'll take care of it."

She then removed herself from his grip and walked hurriedly towards the fridge, not stopping to look at his shocked expression. She opened the door and grabbed the orange juice at lightning speed. She quickly snatched a glass from the drying board beside them and began pouring the juice.

Jake hadn't moved. He just stared. She turned to look out the window and at _him_. They were all carrying things, slowing their progress but they were about ten feet from the door. She then turned towards Jake and looked at him seriously. "Go." She then motioned with her eyes in the direction of the bathroom. "Now."

He snapped back to reality, nodded and began making heavy strides towards the hallway. She turned around, taking a sip of juice and realized she was now alone. She swallowed and smiled.

She leaned against the counter, wrapped one arm around herself and waited, sipping the juice in front of her.

Then she heard the doors open. She silently thanked whoever was listening that Emmett had closed both doors.

Rose came in first, carrying the tray Ness had brought out before.

Emmett was behind her, laughing and carrying the coffee mugs and some food.

"Come on, babe. It was only a joke. Gimme a kiss."

Rose hmph'ed and continued towards the sink where Bella was standing. She didn't look at Bella but began to put the creamer and milk away along with the sugar.

Edward came in chuckling, carrying plates that were half-full with Ness right behind him, smiling widely, carrying some empty plates of her own.

Rose walked over to the fridge and Emmett came up next to Bella, giving her the widest grin she had ever seen as he looked down at her. She smiled and narrowed her eyes, turning to wash her hands. Didn't that make his cheeks hurt?

He wriggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed quietly.

Edward and Ness were still talking as they placed the plates onto the counter, something about going to the opera and how it might be a good idea to take some clients of theirs along.

Bella rolled her eyes. As long as she didn't have to go to that one, she'd be all right. It wasn't the opera itself; it was just the dress-up part. Again.

Emmett lifted his hand and tugged her ponytail. "So Bella, you gonna come hang out with us today?" He then motioned his eyes and inclined his head to Rose's back before mouthing the word 'Please,' and giving her the puppy dog eyes.

She laughed and picked her glass back up. "Sure. Why not?"

Emmett let out a breath and mouthed 'Thank you'.

Bella rolled her eyes again and smiled.

And then Jake worked his way back into the room.

He didn't say anything at first and no one noticed him since Rose and Emmett had their backs to him, she had joined them at the sink not too long ago on Emmett's other side, and Ness and Edward were faced away from him still engaged in their conversation.

He risked a glance at her and smiled quickly.

The new Bella was still in place.

She let her tongue out to lick her lips slowly before pulling it back in and giving him a wicked grin.

His smile melted away into a face of shock.

Hell, she shocked herself.

Who the fuck was this insatiable, confident, sexy, wily temptress in her body?

His eyes began to smolder and she smirked wider before lowering her eyes and taking another sip of her juice.

She lifted her eyes back up at him and saw him swallow hard before turning towards the fridge. She saw a look of pain flash across his face. Normally, this would have frightened her and started the worry train.

But this new sexy Bella recognized that torment. It was a pleasurable one. She wouldn't be surprised if he had to stand behind the counter again soon. She smiled in smug satisfaction to herself.

"Jake, man! You're up!"

Bella's eyes shot over to Edward. Edward was smiling but she could tell he was annoyed. Obviously, last night had only served to further his dislike for Jacob.

Jake turned and laughed, milk in hand. "Yeah. I've been up for a while, man. How are you guys this morning? Sleep okay?"

Emmett turned around and leaned his back against the sink with an arm around Rose, her doing the same.

Ness didn't look happy, trying not to give away how upset she really was.

Edward chuckled and completely ignored the pleasantries. "You have? Why didn't you join us? Ness made coffee and had a nice breakfast waiting for you."

Bella frowned. What the fuck was going on with him? Why was he being so spiteful towards Jake all of a sudden? Was he really that pissed that Jake had kept her up last night "talking" or did he know a little more than he let on?

Jake nodded, his eyes lowering to the ground. "Oh." He then raised his eyes to Edward and Ness. He began to rub the back of his neck, as he always did when he didn't know what to say, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry about that. I had no idea."

Edward chuckled darkly and stared right at Jacob. "Don't apologize to me. Ness is the one you should apologize to. After all, she's the one who clearly slipped your mind while you were the only one on hers."

Jake lowered his eyes to the ground. Bella saw a small flush begin to flood his cheeks. He was embarrassed. And she could tell he felt bad.

Even in this moment, it still amazed her when she could so easily read him sometimes. And now she felt even more in tune with him and she knew exactly what he was feeling. And it squeezed her heart painfully.

It wasn't Jake's fault that no one had told him this morning that Ness had cooked for him and was waiting. Now she understood why they had been out there so long before. She felt bad then about keeping him from Ness when clearly she had been upset this morning. So if anyone had the right to be angry, it was Ness.

Jake started to say something without looking up.

"I didn't-"

Edward cut him off sharply.

"No, you didn't."

Jake's cheeks got redder and his eyes lowered down to his chest. She started to feel protective of him. Why wouldn't he say anything to shut her bastard husband up when he was clearly being nothing more than a meddling prick right now?

And then she saw him bite his lip and that was it.

New Bella got angry.

Real angry.

And something inside her snapped.

Her brain disconnected from her body. And then her body began to act of its own accord.

She chuckled loudly, a wicked laugh.

The new Bella placed her glass down on the counter gently on the side no one was occupying and began to walk towards her husband. She knew it was the sexiest walk she had ever made, her hips swaying enticingly while she moved slowly and purposely, like a cat stalking its prey.

She plastered that sexy grin on her face and began to speak in the sexiest voice she could muster.

"You know, Edward,"

She bit her lip and gave him that sex kitten look as she sidled up to him. She heard Emmett whistle low followed by a smack and a quiet "Ow," and she knew she had done her job well.

Edward looked dumbfounded.

She smiled wider at her triumph.

She circled her arms around his neck and pushed into him so he could feel every inch of her body as she hung off him.

"I must not be doing my job right if you have the time to worry about getting involved in other people's business." And then she leaned into his ear and whispered loudly. "Why don't you and I take a _walk_ down the beach and you can show me just how _bad_ a wife I've been?"

She then took his lobe into her ear and bit lightly. It was nothing like Jake's. The skin was too rough and didn't have _**his**_ taste. New Bella kept her grimace at bay.

She knew she was risking hurting Jake and his eventual wrath right now but dammit, if he wouldn't stick up for himself, then she would. And she would do it in a way that wouldn't arouse suspicion but something else, effectively shutting Edward the hell up!

Edward started to squirm uncomfortably and tried to unwind her arms from around his neck. He was red in the face and he chuckled nervously. She let him remove her arms and smiled wider.

"Bella..."

She wanted to laugh out loud. She knew he'd pull away. He hated PDA and it was very clear that now he was the embarrassed one.

He looked down at her pleadingly and spoke quietly to her.

"I just think Jacob should-"

He was cut off by Bella grabbing his face down to her and pressing his lips to her own while pushing her body into him.

Emmett roared, "Yeowwwwww!" and then whistled in appreciation. The subsequent loud smack didn't stop his chanting. "Damn, Bella! Go get 'em!"

She felt Edward try to pull away but she kept him there. She hoped he could taste _**him**_ on her. Serves him right. New Bella was furious. How dare he think he could treat her Jake like that and make him feel like a piece of shit? Was he delirious?

She felt his struggles die down and he began to press himself back into her, his growing arousal evident against her.

Then and only then did she release him with a loud smack.

Edward was out of breath and staring down at her in exasperation. His eyes were dark and full of desire.

Bella licked her lips.

"Mmmm."

She looked up, smoldering at him.

"Tastes good."

Edward swallowed thickly.

Bella smiled wickedly again and then pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry, honey. What were you saying before I so rudely interrupted?"

She didn't venture a look back at Jake but Rose, Emmett and Ness were all staring at her intently, mouths hanging open, gaping at her.

She chuckled.

Edward shook his head, stammering. "Um-I-um-"

She laughed louder and gave him a smug smile before turning around to go get her glass. She caught Jake's expression quickly before facing Emmett and Rose head on. His eyes were wide, his hand still on the back of his neck, completely still, his mouth hanging open. She smiled wider and gave him a discreet wink. She saw him gulp again and she felt more powerful than ever before.

Who was this Bella?

Emmett had the goofiest, proudest grin on his face when she grabbed her glass and dumped it in the sink. She couldn't help but chuckle.

Rose glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

No one had spoken a word since her little _show_.

And she was more than happy with that result.

She turned around and leaned back against the sink on her elbows, her legs sticking out in front of her at a sexy angle.

They were all still staring at her. She bit her lip sexily and grinned at them.

"Sooo, I was thinking. It's a gorgeous day outside and I want to be on the beach. Emmett," He turned to smirk at her. She could see Rose twitching on his other side but the new Bella could care less. "Why don't you, Rose and I head down there? Since Edward doesn't seem to want to take advantage of my _very _generous offer..."

Her eyes flickered to him. He looked like he wanted to do otherwise. She gave him a cocky grin.

She then looked back towards Emmett who was still smirking down at her.

"Why don't we do that then? And we'll leave Jacob and Ness here to talk along with Dr. Phil over there since he seems dead set on setting things straight between them."

She looked over at Edward and expected to see him angry with her. But all she saw was that fiery desire she had successfully ignited. She was more than satisfied with her victory.

She turned her eyes back on Emmett.

"That sound good?"

He nodded and laughed. "Rose, why don't you go up and put your suit on, baby? We'll wait down here for you." He turned and kissed her lips. Rose nodded and quietly answered him.

"Okay. I'll be right back." She kissed Emmett one more time and then walked out of the kitchen, glaring at Bella as she passed. Bella smirked.

She didn't think of Emmett in that way but she supposed she couldn't blame the woman. She was surprised actually (and quite relieved) that Ness hadn't made her way over to Jacob, clinging to her husband for dear life.

The new Bella was mewling in pleasure. She liked this control thing.

So much better than the weak, insecure, easily scared, whiny, old Bella.

She risked a glance up at Jake.

His eyes were on her as he began to make his way to the cabinets on the opposite end of her and they were burning.

For her.

She looked back up at Emmett and smiled warmly as Jake opened the cabinet he had been reaching for and took out a glass.

She was trying not to make it too obvious. She could still feel Edward's and Ness' eyes on her.

Emmett grinned goofily back at her.

She risked a glance at Ness.

Ness looked stricken.

Oh shit. Had Bella been too obvious? Fuck.

But Ness' eyes weren't on her.

They were on Jacob's back.

And then Ness' eyes narrowed and she looked a little angry.

"Jacob,"

Jake stopped pouring the milk and turned to look at her.

"Yes, honey?"

Bella tried not to wince at the word.

After all, she had used it with Edward not that long ago.

Speaking of which, she looked over at him.

His eyes were on Jake, too.

And they were also narrowed.

Shit, maybe Bella _had_ been too obvious.

Ness looked down and then back up at her husband and spoke sweetly.

"Do you think I could see you upstairs for a moment?"

Jacob lowered his eyes and nodded. He then lifted them back up to her and gave her a typical Jacob grin.

"Of course, honey. Just give me one minute and I'll be right up."

He smiled wider at her, obviously trying to ease the angry tension between them.

She nodded curtly and left the kitchen without looking at or saying a word to anyone else.

Jake lowered his eyes and his smile dimmed a bit. Then he turned and continued to pour the milk into his glass.

Bella kept her eyes on the refrigerator in front of her.

Then she heard her name.

"Bella."

She turned to look at Edward and smiled.

"I think I'll join you three on the beach."

Bella nodded and smiled warmly at him. Good, maybe he'd stop being such an asshole then. She had no idea why he was acting like this but she would put a stop to that shit and fast.

"And maybe...you and I will...take that _walk_, after all."

She saw the fire in his eyes.

_Shiiiiit._

Bella couldn't rescind that offer now that she had made it. Fuck. Why didn't her brain take over and keep her from making it in the first place. Oh, right, because she went all fucking possessive and wanted to protect _**him**_ from the big bad words of her husband. Goddammit!

She smiled and he smiled in return.

"I'm gonna head out and start walking. I'll _meet_ you guys down there."

Bella knew exactly what he was getting at but she didn't show it.

She smiled sweetly.

"Okay, honey. We won't be long."

He nodded, giving her the crooked smile that always worked on the old Bella, his Bella.

And then he turned and walked out to the deck.

Bella shook her head to herself. _Nice job, Bella. How the fuck are you going to get out of this one?_

She looked up at Emmett who was looking down at her, still grinning.

She laughed. "What? You've been grinning at me like an idiot for the last ten minutes. What?"

He shook his head, still smiling. "What do you mean _what_? What was that, Bella?"

She shrugged and looked down at her feet, smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Em."

He laughed. "Right. Damn, Bella, I didn't know you had it in you."

She smiled and muttered to herself. "Neither did I."

Emmett heard and guffawed loudly, making her blush.

Slowly but surely, the old Bella was coming back.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jake was drinking his milk, but he hadn't turned around once.

It seemed a little off.

Maybe he was just waiting for Emmett to leave.

Emmett put an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Coolest chick ever."

She laughed and lifted up to peck him quickly on the cheek.

He smiled down at her and then kissed her forehead once more before removing his arm, standing up.

"Let me go see if Rose is ready. Give you some time to _catch up_ with Edward."

She winced and then she saw Jake's back stiffen.

"I'll just wait down here for you guys, Em. Edward needs some time to cool off, I think." She laughed and winced again when she heard how nervous it sounded.

Emmett gave her a knowing smirk. "Uh huh. Okay. Be right back."

He smirked wider and then walked out of the room.

Her smile wiped off her face and she glanced towards Jake.

He still hadn't turned around to face her.

Something was wrong.

She waited for him to turn around.

She waited two minutes and he still hadn't. His milk had been drained and he was still standing there, facing the cabinets, holding his glass on the counter.

She began to panic. She bit her lip and stared down at her shoes. She was trying not to get worked up but she could tell something was definitely very wrong.

Was he mad at her again?

She honestly hadn't done _that_ to rub it in his face or to make him jealous.

She was just trying to distract Edward so Jake wouldn't be even more humiliated than he already was in front of everyone.

That was all.

"He's gonna be all over you now, you know."

Her head snapped up to Jake's back at the sound of his voice.

She returned her eyes to her shoes.

She tried to make her voice sound normal, casual.

She snickered. "Who? Emmett? He's been secretly wanting me for years. He's always all over me."

It was a poor attempt at a joke and was made even worse by the nervous edge in her tone.

He turned around to face her, forcing her eyes up to meet his, looking completely serious.

"You know who I'm talking about."

Bella sighed in frustration and stood up straight.

"It's not what you think."

He arched his eyebrows.

"It's not?"

She looked at him in exasperation. "No! What, do you think I could just go from something like that with you to fucking him?"

Jake grimaced.

"That's not what I was talking about, Bella."

She dropped her hands to her sides and narrowed her eyes in frustration. "Then what _are_ you talking about?"

He shook his head and sighed. "Bells, I know you wouldn't do that. And I know you wouldn't have done _that_ before in front of me if you didn't think it would help. But that's not what I'm talking about."

She arched her eyebrows at him, waiting.

He rubbed his face and looked at her.

He looked exhausted.

"_They_ know something's up. We're not being careful enough. And now we've got them suspicious and they're not gonna make it easy on us. I guarantee Ness is up there just waiting to ambush me. I know her, Bells. Something's up."

Bella nodded and bit her lip. And then it was like a light went off in her head. She completely forgot with everything going on.

"Edward told her about...last night and-"

"Motherfucker! I fucking knew it! That fucking cocksucker!"

He had stood up and begun to pace angrily at the beginning of his outburst, his fists in his hair, grabbing in frustration.

Bella stood up and walked over to him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. It's not as bad as you think. Ness talked to me this morning and-"

Jake turned and looked at her, eyes widened. "She talked to you?" He shirked her hand off and walked back to the counter, glaring maliciously at her. "Thanks for the fucking warning, Bella."

Her hand dropped as if she'd been burned and she glared at him.

"Jake, I fucking forgot, okay? And why did I forget? Because-"

He cut her off before she could finish.

"Because you were too busy stuffing my cock in your mouth?" He stared coldly at her.

Bella felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

She didn't say anything for a moment and neither did he. They just glared at each other.

She scoffed. "I was going to say because it wasn't that big of a deal. But you know what? Fuck you. Don't worry. My mouth will never come near your cock again!"

She turned around and began to storm off when he grabbed her hand. She snatched it back.

"Don't even!"

"Bella..."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

She wriggled her way out of his grip.

"No. Go fuck yourself, Jake."

He snaked his arms around her back before she could react and pulled her into him until his forehead was resting against hers.

She tried to struggle but he held her fast.

He swallowed. They were both breathing heavily from the physical battling.

He looked into her eyes and swallowed again, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry. That was a complete asshole thing to say. I'm sorry. I was a dick. I'm sorry."

Bella glared at him. "I don't give a shit. You _are_ a dick. And I am done with you. Now let me go."

Jake groaned in frustration and let his head roll back, closing his eyes.

"Bella, I am not fucking doing this with you again. Stop always going to the fucking extreme. I fucked up and I said I'm sorry." He then looked down at her angrily. "What more do you want?"

Bella formed her lips into that tight thin line she had come to know so well these last five weeks. "Oh, I don't know, how about you stop treating me like shit for starters? I did _that_ for you, Jake. Because I wanted to and because I love you. But if you don't appreciate it, then I can just go _meet_ Edward down at the beach and do it for him. I'm sure _he'd_ appreciate it."

She knew it was a low blow but she didn't care. She was pissed. How dare he fucking talk to her that way?

She could tell he was even angrier than before and he was about to explode at her. She welcomed it. The fucking nerve of this guy! What, he's feeling the heat coming from their spouses and automatically it's her fault and she's shit? Uh uh.

Maybe he's been lying to her all along. Maybe he doesn't really feel about her the way he said he did.

But instead, he narrowed his eyes down between them and nodded. "Fine. I deserved that. I was a prick. Point taken." He then looked up at her again. This time his eyes weren't as hard as before. He closed them and then swallowed. Then he opened them back up and softly placed his forehead against hers again.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything, just kept staring at him. Bit by bit, she could see the anger draining from his eyes. She was still too pissed to speak.

He kissed her nose. "I'm sorry." And then he pushed against her forehead with his affectionately. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

She could feel herself melting against his spell, the magical hold he seemed to have on her now. Her body began to relax but she didn't stop glaring at him.

He kissed her nose again. "Please?"

She swallowed and looked down. She nodded once.

She heard him sigh in relief. He put his arms around her tighter and pulled her in for a hug. She laid her head down on his chest and he breathed into her strands. "Thank you."

Bella just stared at the table she was facing. "For what?"

He kissed her head and brought his mouth to her ear. "For everything. For before. For _that_ earlier. For last night. For telling me you love me."

She pulled back to look at him, frowning in confusion. "Why would you thank me for that?"

He began to stroke her hair gently with his right hand, loosening the ponytail a little. "Because it's nice to hear. And I don't ever want you to stop saying it."

He moved forward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Bella."

She didn't say anything, just let him wrap her up in another hug with her head back on his chest, his cheek on top of her head.

She suddenly felt tired, drained. And all she wanted to do was be in his arms, having him hold her like this. But they weren't alone so she couldn't and she hated that.

He sighed and held her tighter to him.

"Bells, please don't freak out when I say this. Please."

Bella shut her eyes and held him a little tighter, too. This couldn't be good if that's how he was starting out.

When she didn't say anything, he took a deep breath and continued.

"Maybe we should cool it for a while."

Her eyes popped open and she pulled back to look at him. She couldn't help the tears that swam before her eyes. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?

He kissed her nose. "Baby, relax. Don't cry. I'm not saying I wanna stop seeing you. So please, don't cry."

She couldn't help it. A tear escaped, anyway, and slowly drifted down her cheek. He brushed it away with the pad of his left thumb.

She sniffled. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been so _starved_ for him like a goddamn animal, then maybe he wouldn't be feeling pressure from both their spouses and trying to get them to back off.

There would be no reason for suspicions had she controlled her _need_ for him.

"Shhh. Hey."

He leaned in and kissed her lips quickly.

"I love you, honey. I just told you that. So please hear me out."

She sniffled again and nodded her head, looking away.

He cupped her chin gently and brought her eyes back to his.

"I'm just saying maybe we should tone down the physical stuff. Okay? No more sex or kissing or brushing up against each other, things like that. This way we don't give them a reason to suspect anything further. This way we can control ourselves."

He gave her his amused smirk, obviously trying to make her feel better. It didn't and another tear escaped. She sniffled and pulled her chin out of his hands, looking away. She wiped the tear and whispered brokenly to him. "I'm sorry."

He pulled her chin back to him, anyway. He looked concerned now. "For what, baby?"

"For screwing everything up. I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

He scoffed and shook his head. "What are you talking about, Bells? You didn't screw anything up. Why would you think that?"

She looked down and swallowed thickly. "Maybe if I hadn't needed you so badly, maybe-"

He forced her eyes up to him. "And you think I don't need you just as badly? Bells, look at me. This isn't your fault. This was bound to happen sooner or later. I know what I'm doing here. And I don't regret any of it. And I'm certainly not giving you up, regardless of anything that comes our way. You've got a damn hold on me, woman!"

Bella giggled and he smiled warmly down at her. He pulled her into him until their noses were touching. He whispered to her. "It's just three days, baby. Three days. It'll be over before you know it. I promise. And then I'm all yours. Okay? Three days."

Bella sniffled and nodded. She whispered back. "Three days."

Jake smiled. "That's right. Three days. Stay strong for me, honey. We'll make it. Three days."

Bella sighed. "Well...I guess you're going be taking a lot of cold showers then and jerking off repeatedly for the next couple of days."

Jake laughed quietly. "You got that right. I'm gonna be living in that damn shower. But you've given me some nice images to work with over the past twenty-four hours. Especially, earlier with _him_. We've definitely gotta bring _**her**_ around more often. But yeah, that oughta make things a bit easier. So thank you."

She smiled warmly at him. "Anytime."

He laughed again and rubbed his nose against hers tenderly.

"Jake?"

He looked at her through half-lidded eyes. "Hmmm?"

She lifted a hand to his face and stroked his cheek gently.

"I really do love you."

Jake opened his eyes fully and looked at her. He then tilted his head to the side, leaned in, closing his eyes, and kissed her.

He moved his lips slowly with hers, making small smacking sounds each time they broke apart.

He pulled away and placed his forehead gently back on hers.

"Honey, I love you. So damn much. You don't even know."

He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. He whispered against her skin.

"Honey, please trust me. Have faith in me. I won't let us down, honey, I promise. Please."

Bella nodded against him.

He took a deep breath. "Baby, I can't wait for Tuesday. There's so many things I want to do with you. I want to cuddle up with you and not be so goddamn rushed for once. I want to be able to kiss you and hold your hand without having to worry about it. I want to have you in my arms when you fall asleep. I-"

"Nah, Ness. Don't worry about it. You stay there. I gotta go grab Bella, anyway. I'll send him on up."

Emmett's voice roared throughout the house and it was a lot closer than either of them expected. Bella jumped in response.

She looked up at Jake and she felt the tears start brimming to the surface again. This was the last time he was gonna hold her or touch her for the next three days. The sexual fire between them was hard enough to deal with, being so close to one another and not being able to douse it. But this was harder. So _much_ harder.

He unwrapped his arms from around her and kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips one last time.

As he stepped back over to the other side of the counter, away from her, he whispered to her.

"Three days, baby. Three days."

Bella swallowed thickly and whispered back.

"Three days."

He nodded, giving her a warm smile and sat down on one of the stools.

She turned and lifted herself up slowly onto the counter, her legs dangling over the edge.

She cleared her throat quietly to try to break up the lump that was forming.

She blinked her eyes rapidly trying to clear away the tears.

She stole one more glance at _**him**_.

He was smiling sadly at her. He didn't want to be away from her any more than she did him.

She gave him a meek smile in return.

He winked at her.

She smiled wider and looked down, biting her lip.

Just then, Emmett walked in.

"Hey, Beautiful. You ready to go?"

Bella grinned at him. "Yeah. Where's Rose?"

Emmett laughed. "She decided she wants to stay by the pool. I think me mentioning that maybe we'd go for a dip in the ocean had something to do with that. She was holding her hair tightly when she told me she'd stay."

Bella giggled. Good old Rose. God forbid any saltwater get in that beautiful luscious blonde hair of hers.

Emmett smiled widely at her.

"So you ready to go?"

She jumped off the counter. "Yessir."

She acted braver than she felt. She really didn't want to leave _**him**_.

And right on cue, Emmett's smile wiped off his face and turned to Jake who was watching the interaction between them.

"Jake, man. Ness is upstairs looking for you. I think she was waiting for you to go up and talk to her or something." He gestured behind him with his thumb.

Jake sighed. "Yeah, thanks. I'm on my way." He got up from the stool and began to walk towards Emmett who was blocking the exit with his huge frame.

It took everything Bella had not to run over to him and put her arms around him, refusing to let him go, Emmett or no Emmett. But she kept herself in check and mentally chastised herself for being so childish, so needy. She was a grown woman and she could do three measly fucking days. Hadn't Jake always been the one to tell her she was a lot tougher than she realized?

Emmett clapped him on the shoulder as he passed, making him stop. "Don't worry, man. I find when I'm in the doghouse, a lot of begging and pleading and ass-kissing gets me right out." He then turned to Bella. "Isn't that right, Bella? How you _women_ work?"

She swallowed but smiled encouragingly, anyway. "That's right, Em. Although, I would refrain from using words like ass-kissing when doing it. 'Cause that'll just get you thrown out of the doghouse and right into the damn pound." She laughed humorlessly at her stupid little joke. She really wasn't feeling up to making an effort on her comedy routine.

Jake smirked at her. "Well, maybe the pound is where I need to be. That way someone else can take me home."

Bella's mouth dropped open and Emmett guffawed. Had he really just said that? In front of Emmett?

Emmett clapped him on the shoulder again. "Man, whatever you do, do not say anything like that. Trust me, you will never be able to kiss her ass enough to recover from that."

Jake shrugged good-naturedly. "Nah, she'll be fine. She's just pissed right now. I'll take care of it."

Emmett laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "Yeah, I bet you'll 'take care of it'. Just don't blow out Rose's eardrums, okay?"

Bella winced and looked down.

Jake snorted. "Yeah, okay, Em. Hey, do me a favor and make Bella smile today, would you? She feels bad and thinks this _problem_ has to do with her helping me out last night." Bella's head shot up and she looked at him confused. What the fuck was he doing? Didn't he just get done telling her that they had to restore their boundaries for the next three days?

He smiled warmly at her. "I keep telling her that's not the case but she won't listen to me. Maybe you can get her to go have some fun, take her mind off things while I deal with this here." Emmett stared between them. He looked shocked at Jake and in disbelief at Bella.

"Maybe you guys can practice dancing before the real thing tonight so you can avoid the trip to the Emergency Room later, Em."

Bella glared at him making he and Emmett laugh. "Yeah, right. Nice try, Jake. This is Bella we're talking about."

Bella sniffed and crossed her arms, leveling her death glare at both of them.

They both laughed again. Emmett slapped him on the back. "No worries, man. I'll take care of it. Bella likes me better than you, anyway."

Jake laughed. "I don't doubt that."

Bella rolled her eyes.

Jake stepped away from Emmett, smiling. "Thanks, man." He then turned to face Bella and gave her a friendly smile. "I'll see you later. Have a good day, okay?"

Bella nodded. "Um, thanks. You, too. Good luck."

He chuckled. "Thanks, I'll need it." He gave her another wink and walked out of the room.

When he left, she felt a heavy weight come crashing down around her, crushing her. She felt very tight and suffocated. Her mind started going crazy with her insecurities flooding to the surface. She tried to hold onto his words, to the promise he made her, to all he said he wanted to do Tuesday...she was drowning.

"So, Beautiful. Let's get out of here, whaddya say?"

She turned a grateful smile on him. She hadn't realized he'd been watching her so closely. But he had seen a flash of her pain and pulled her back from the brink she always seemed to be at whenever she thought about losing Jake. She loved Emmett. She hated this neediness she had for Jake now. It was becoming a bit obsessive almost. He had wanted her to smile today, to have some fun, he had said. And that was what she would do. And she knew Emmett would help her take her mind off things transpiring upstairs.

She nodded eagerly. "Yeah, let's go."

Emmett smiled and put his arm around her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, sweetie. Your Em's gonna take care of everything."

She laughed and hugged him back. He smiled and took her hand and led her out of the house.

As they made their way off the deck and onto the beach, Emmett turned to her and smiled.

"So, what do you want to do? You wanna go for a swim, a walk? Or did you and Edward have _plans_?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she froze, stopping him in his tracks.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He looked concerned.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Nothing. Listen, Em," She looked down, tucked a wispy hair behind her ear and then looked back up at him. "Do you remember when you asked me to 'protect' you from Rose today?"

He laughed. "Yeah. Why?"

Bella blushed. "Well, I was wondering if...maybe...you could...um...'protect' me...from...Edward?"

Emmett guffawed loudly. Bella blushed even further and kept her eyes on the ground.

She felt him kiss her forehead. She turned up to look at him.

He was grinning. "Are you asking me to be your 'cockblock', Bella?"

She glared at him. "Not...exactly by that term but...yes."

Emmett shook his head at her. "You were all over him in the kitchen, Bella. What happened that changed your mind since then?"

Bella grimaced but then returned to her glare. She didn't answer him. "So will you?"

Emmett scratched his head and looked sheepish. "I don't know, Bella. I mean, if he asks to be alone with you or talk with you, what am I supposed to say? No? He's not gonna like that too much."

Bella scoffed. "I don't really care what he likes, Em. He fucked up big time with me today. I don't want to really be anywhere near him. At least not like _that_." She flinched as she said the words.

Emmett stared incredulously at her and he dropped his hand from his head. "Bella, I know it's not really my business but how did the guy 'fuck up' with you today? I mean, he was nothing but good to you like always. And you made him all hot and heavy and now you're just gonna ice him out? That's not cool, Bella. You can't do that to a guy."

Bella snorted. "Yeah, well, I guess I'm not as cool as you thought."

She turned from him and crossed her arms, staring at the wide expanse of beach in front of them. Thankfully, Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"You don't understand, Em. Ness came to me this morning crying because of what Edward had told her about last night. And now she's unnecessarily hurt and pissed off at Jacob. And all because he couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut with her. I mean, didn't he realize that it was going to do nothing but cause problems between her and Jacob?"

He didn't respond so Bella looked over at him. He was staring at the ground, scratching his head in thought. He looked a bit...abashed. She felt her heart clench. She had made him uncomfortable.

"Em?"

He raised his eyes to hers.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or put you in the middle. It's no big deal. I can handle it. I'm sorry I asked you. I hope you don't hate me for it."

She tacked on a little smile at the end.

He grinned. "Bella. As if I could ever hate you. Besides, don't worry about it. I'm just not used to you asking me to be your knight in shining armor. But somebody's gotta do it..." He blew on his bent fingers and rubbed them on his shirt.

She laughed. "No, Em. It's okay. You're right, he'll just get mad. I don't want to do that to you. I can deal with this."

He snorted. "Please. You think Edward could take me? I'll kick his scrawny little ass if he tries to get anywhere near my Bella." He smiled wide at her.

She giggled. "You know, Em. You really are my hero."

He laughed loudly and pulled Bella up into a big bear hug. "You got that right, honey. But on one condition."

He lowered her down. She was out of breath. "Anything."

"Four."

She looked at him confused.

"Four what?"

He grinned wickedly at her.

"Dances."

Her mouth shot open.

"Fuck."

"Yep. Which is, my guess, what will be happening in the next five minutes when we find your husband _if_ you don't agree to my terms."

Bella winced and then whined. "Emmett..."

Emmett mocked her and whined as well. "Bella..."

Bella scoffed. "Fine. Four dances. No more. And they better be slow ones." She glared at him.

Emmett laughed. "Slow ones? I have to save those for Rose. Do you know how pissed she'll be?"

"Choose, Emmett. Pissed off Rose or ER?"

He scratched his head again in thought. "Well, either way, one is gonna lead to the other so..."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm not the one making demands on the dance floor."

Emmett snorted again. "And I'm not the one trying to keep Edward from humping my leg here."

Bella glared at him. "Maybe _you_ should sleep with Edward and then we'll see just how willing you are to do it again afterwards." She felt a little guilty. Edward wasn't horrible in bed. She just didn't want to sleep with him today. Or any day after that until she figured things out.

Emmett looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, I am prettier than you are so that actually might work out. Plus I think he likes me better, too. You know what? I should give him a call."

He pulled out his phone and began pressing buttons.

Bella stamped her foot. "Emmett!"

He grinned up at her.

"Nah, Bella. Come on, two fast and two slow. I gotta save at least two of those slow ones for Rose or I won't have a girlfriend by Monday."

"One fast and three slow is as far as I'm willing to go."

Emmett shook his head. "No deal."

"Hey! I'm trying to help _you_ here."

"Good point. Alright, I'll take it."

Emmett grinned at her. "Now was that so hard?"

Bella narrowed her eyes. "I really don't like you sometimes, Em."

Emmett put his arm around her and they began walking again. "Maybe not. But you love me, I know you do. How could you not? I'm cute, I'm cuddly, I'm funny. I mean, just ask Rose."

Bella laughed. "Oh okay. So that way, you'll definitely be single in 48 hours."

Emmett turned to her. "That would mean that the position's opened up." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Interested, Bella?"

She smacked his chest. "I'm married!"

Emmett looked thoughtful but skeptical. "Yeah, but I mean, let's face it, Bella. You're in love with me, we all know this. It's only a matter of time before you leave Edward and come to me. Why not speed up the process? I mean, you're gonna marry me and we are gonna have kids. And you're what, 30 now? That babymaker's cooking so I think we should get a move on already!"

Bella smacked him in the back of the head while smirking at him.

"First of all, I am not 30 but thank you for the compliment none the less. Secondly, you never mention a woman's age, ever! Thirdly and more importantly, you do not tell a woman she's getting older by reminding her that her biological clock is ticking because that is a surefire way for you to never get laid again in your marriage. And lastly, Emmett, it would never work between us. You are just too good for me." She rolled her eyes and spoke her last statement sarcastically.

Emmett laughed. "Oh please. Bella, you're perfect for me. And I'd do anything for you. I'm cockblocking your husband for you, for crying out loud! Not to mention, putting my life on the line because once Rose sees how I'm gonna make you move on that floor later, she's definitely gonna rip my arms out and beat me to death with them."

Bella growled. "Emmett, I swear to God, you better not be planning anything with grinding or anything dirty. Hell, anything that requires any type of movement. Because if you do I promise I'm going to give you a lap dance right in front of Rose."

Emmett stopped them and turned to her, beaming like a kid at Christmas. "Really?"

Bella snickered and smacked his shoulder. "No. What do you think I am? Suicidal? Rose would kill me then, too."

Emmett let out another guffaw. "That's true. She would. And then I'd be sad. My little beautiful Bella would be gone."

Bella snorted. "Oh yeah. Well, at least I'd go out with a bang, right?"

Emmett looked down at her smiling impishly. "Nope, not if I'm able to do my job properly today."

Bella smacked him again. "Emmett!"

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Bella! Soo...let's go find that charming yet _resistible_ husband of yours."

Bella chuckled darkly. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

They walked a little ways, getting nearer to the surf, not saying anything.

Emmett then turned to her, giving her a small smile and spoke to her quietly.

"Hey Bella?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"What's in three days?"

_Ohhh shit!_


	9. Wrong

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Emmett had caught Bella completely off guard when he had asked her what she had meant by "three days". Her heart started to beat faster and the breath flew out of her lungs in a giant whoosh, refusing to refill until she could get herself under control.

In reality, it only took her a minute and she definitely looked more together on the outside than she knew she did on the inside. Inside she was just a giant mess of nerves and panic.

But it only took her brain a short time to recover and begin the first lie that popped into her brain.

"It's nothing, Em. I was just reminding myself, I have three more days before I have to head back to work. So I better enjoy 'em, huh?" She had laughed and elbowed his ribs playfully.

He had smiled and shook his head.

"No, that's not it."

Bella's heart plummeted and she was sure whatever little color she had in her skin, it was all drained out of her now. She gulped but the sounds of the wave crashing drowned it out so Emmett didn't hear it. She wasn't even sure if he could hear her terrified whisper.

"No?"

He smiled wider and looked down at her.

"No."

Apparently, he did.

She was in full panic mode now. Oh crap, if he had heard her and Jacob talking...and he was good friends with her husband..._best _friends...and she had just asked him to help her 'stay away' from Edward...oh God.

Shockingly, her face remained blank and impassive, not reflecting the turmoil inside. She arched her eyebrows expectantly.

He laughed and threw his arm around her again. "Come on, Bella. Admit it."

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

He leaned down towards her, flashing a brilliant smile. Her eyebrows rose higher.

"You were talking about me, weren't you?"

She gave him a confused look.

He laughed again.

"I mean, granted we don't get enough time to spend together as it is, what with you being married and all, and me with Rose..."

Her expression didn't change but her stomach was now in her throat. What the hell was he talking about? He wasn't making any sense.

"But just know, I love you, doll. And you'll always be my Bella no matter how many girls fall in love with this impressive sexy man you have here in your arms. Out of 'em all, Bella, you're the only one for me." He laughed and pecked her on the forehead and started them walking again.

"And someday when I do finally leave Rose for you, even though I think it'll be more like she'll kick my ass to the curb, then you'll get all the time in the world with me."

He gave her a playful wink. And then it hit her.

He was joking just like they had always done. She had been freaking out so badly she hadn't even understood a word he'd said. She just kept waiting for the bomb to drop.

She let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding and laughed in relief.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Em. I don't know how I'm gonna be able to take it with all those girls all over you, you know, with you being in demand and all. But somehow I will. It's not gonna be easy, though."

He laughed with her. "It never is."

She hugged him tighter and he picked her up and swung her around.

At that moment, Edward found them.

"Hey, Em. Take your hands off my wife!"

Emmett laughed and lowered her to her feet but his arms didn't leave her waist.

"Yeah, right. I finally get her to admit she's in love with me and you think I'm letting her go? I don't think so."

Edward laughed.

Bella turned to find Edward smiling in amusement.

"You have been after her for years."

Emmett guffawed and turned Bella around to face Edward, but wrapped his arms around her and held her close, placing his chin down on her shoulder, bringing his face side to side with hers.

"Yep and I finally got her."

Bella giggled and kissed his cheek before turning to her husband.

"Sorry, Edward, he does have many _promising_ qualities."

Edward smiled wider.

"Does this mean you're leaving me, Bella?"

She feigned sadness. "I'm afraid so. I just can't pass up an opportunity such as this. I mean, it's not every day you get a tall...dark..."

Emmett had a smug grin on his face.

"...doofus throwing himself at you."

Emmett snapped his eyes to hers.

"Hey!"

She giggled again and he kissed her cheek.

"I'll show you doofus, missy." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, her kicking and yelling the whole time for him to let her down.

She heard his booming laughter behind her. "Yeah, I don't think so. Doofus. Pssh. What are you, in third grade?"

Bella couldn't stop the laughter. There were practically tears rolling down her cheeks as Emmett ran her towards the water's edge, threatening to throw her in.

"Still think I'm a 'doofus', Sexy?"

"No! No! I'm-so-rryyy!" She was out of breath from laughing and kicking her legs so hard to get free.

"Yeah, that's right, you should be sorry."

"Let me-down, Em!"

"Hmmm...I don't know. I kind of like the _view_ from here."

She gasped and smacked his back. He guffawed loudly and lowered her to the ground only to tackle her and start tickling her.

She was screaming for mercy and he didn't let up, laughing loudly for the entire world to hear.

Edward's laughing voice could be heard somewhere over the din.

"Knock it off, you two. Or do you need a time-out?"

Emmett stopped and let her catch her breath but kept her pinned down with his weight. He looked up at Edward with a fake pout.

"But she started it."

Bella frowned and smacked his chest.

Edward laughed again good-naturedly.

"That's enough, children. Don't make me separate you two."

Emmett grinned wickedly at Bella.

"Guess we better do as he says. You're so lucky he's here to 'protect' you."

Bella blushed and looked away. She muttered under her breath. "Bastard."

Emmett laughed and helped her to her feet.

Bella began to swat at the sand on the backs of her legs, working her way up to her back.

"Oh here, Bella, let me get that for you."

Emmett wiped off her back and then reached her butt and gave it a playful smack.

"Emmett!"

She hit him in the arm and shoved him back forcefully.

He was laughing so hard that she was able to move him back a few feet.

She glared at him which only made him laugh harder.

Edward came up behind her.

"Now, Bella. You can't kill him. For Rose's sake. Just think how sad and lonely she would be. Not to mentioned extremely pissed off. Then she'd come for you and as much as I'd like to say I would protect you from her, I'm not so sure I could. You've never seen Rose _really_ angry."

Emmett snickered and grinned proudly. "That's my girl."

Bella's glare intensified at him and then turned towards her husband. "Good thinking, Edward."

He laughed and kissed her forehead, taking her hand. "So, what do you say we take that _walk_ down the beach now?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she bit her lip nervously. _That_ fire was still in his eyes. _Shit._

And then she felt her legs give way and she felt like she was falling, Edward's hold on her hand breaking. Next thing she knew, she was face to face with a smiling Emmett, cradled in his arms like a baby.

"Yeah, Edward. Let's go for that walk. Bella still looks a little tired and we wouldn't want our princess to have to walk on her own two feet. She'll just trip over 'em, anyway."

She looked towards Edward and she could tell he was a little disappointed but he smiled politely and nodded. "Yeah, sure. You're right about that one. And we don't have any first aid kits handy."

Bella glowered at him and he laughed.

So did Emmett.

"Well, Edward you lead the way and Her Royal Highness and I will be right behind you."

Edward nodded and turned to begin walking in the opposite direction.

Bella turned towards Emmett and smiled gratefully at him, kissing his cheek once more and locking her arms around his neck.

"My hero."

He gave her a wide grin.

"You got that right, babe."

She smiled and laid her head down on his shoulder as he moved to catch up with Edward.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

They had walked for a good forty-five minutes, talking about anything and everything. Eventually, the conversation turned to work and Bella zoned out.

Emmett had carried her a little ways before setting her down, but keeping his arms locked around her waist. He claimed he was too afraid to let her walk on her own because surely if anyone could find a teeny tiny shell that was a death trap in disguise, it was her. That had earned him another smack in the arm and he just laughed in response.

She could tell Edward was really annoyed now but thankfully didn't say anything.

Edward knew that there was nothing going on between her and Emmett. This was how they always were. Like brother and sister. Friends and nothing more. The only person it seemed to bother was Rose. And more often than not, their little _displays_ were more subdued when she was around.

No, she knew it had to do with earlier. She still wanted to talk to him about that, about his behavior, but she didn't want to embarrass him in front of Emmett. Because she certainly wasn't going to let him get away with that.

Regardless of anything that might be going on with Jacob secretly, Edward had been completely rude and unjustified in his confronting him. Ness and Jacob's marriage was none of his business. And even if he was a guest in their house, which should have curbed his spiteful tongue all the more, that did not mean he was entitled to speak his mind on such a private matter between the couple.

She didn't know what bothered her more, that his rudeness had been directed towards Jacob or that it was a part of him she seldom saw and was not the Edward she knew or that she cared for.

Either way, she would talk to him about it another time. Privately.

They started to head back to the house when Emmett pulled her up on his back for a piggyback ride. She locked her arms around his neck.

"Can't risk it."

Edward rolled his eyes, shaking his head and smiling. Bella giggled. Emmett winked at her conspiratorially.

They were near the house when Jacob and Ness came into view, holding hands.

Bella looked down, hiding her face in the back of Emmett's neck before plastering on a fake smile and shining it brightly at the couple before them. Jake's eyes never made direct contact with her and that bothered her a bit even though she knew why he couldn't.

"Edward, Emmett. We were just coming to find you guys. Have a good walk? How about you, Bella?"

Ness was laughing good-naturedly as she spied Bella's huddled form on Emmett's back.

Bella laughed back, hugging Emmett tighter. She didn't know why but she needed her big teddy bear just then. And he seemed to know because he held her tighter to him as well.

"Yes, I did. I've got my own personal-wait, Em, what did we say you were?"

Emmett grinned. "Your own personal bitch."

They all laughed. "Yeah, that's right. My own personal bitch."

She squeezed him with her arms and legs. "Aww, Em, I love you." And then she kissed his cheek.

He laughed and turned back to look at her. "I know that, Bella. How could you not? I mean, look at me." He then swiveled his head to face Ness and Jacob.

"Careful, Jake. The ladies are falling all over me left and right. I've already stolen Bella away from Edward over here." He inclined his head in Edward's direction who laughed. He winked at Ness. "How 'bout it, Ness? Care to join my harem?"

She and Jake both laughed. "Oh, Emmett, I would, but I'm already taken." Ness then turned into Jacob and placed her hand on his chest while tucking her head under his chin, smiling. Jake kissed the top of her head warmly and slowly rubbed her shoulder.

Bella felt her heart clench. She knew she had no right to be jealous or to be upset. They had agreed that they wouldn't do that to each other. But right then, she couldn't help but wish she could be the one whose head Jake's lips just rested upon. She bit her lip and laid her chin on Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett made a gagging noise. "Your loss." They all laughed again. He then turned his head towards Bella.

"Well, Bella, I guess it's just you and me then. What do you want to do? I'll take you anywhere you want to go, Princess. I'm yours."

She laughed and then pecked his cheek again, silently thanking him, although she knew without a doubt that he had no idea what for.

"Home, Emmett."

He guffawed. "Okay then, let's go."

Before Emmett turned to leave, Edward called out to her. "Bella, I need to go over some things with Ness before we go to that party tonight. The new clients are going to be there so I just want to run some ideas by her before we see them."

Emmett turned her towards him and she smiled warmly at him. "Sure. No problem. I'll see you a little later then."

He smiled back at her and walked around Emmett to kiss her on the lips. "I'll see you soon, love."

Edward walked back to his spot. She heard Jake pipe up next and then Emmett turned her towards him and Ness.

"Oh, well then, maybe I should head back to the house, too. Let you guys discuss everything."

Ness smiled widely at him. "Don't be ridiculous, sweetie. We can go over them just as well with you here. It won't take long. Walk with us."

Jake bit his lip and nodded and all three turned to leave while Emmett began to carry her in the other direction. She waved back at them. "See you guys later."

Edward smiled and waved. They only made it a few feet before she heard Jake's voice again. "Oh shit, babe. I almost forgot." Emmett heard it, too, and stopped.

Bella looked back over her shoulder.

Jake had his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it while Edward and Ness looked at him. "I left my phone upstairs. I should grab it, just in case. I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." He turned to head back towards the house when Ness stopped him.

"Babe, you're away for the weekend. Let it go. Now, come on." She tugged on his hand and began to pull him back towards her. Bella could tell from his hidden expression that he was reluctant to go be present for the work conversation to follow. She couldn't blame him. It wasn't the most stimulating stuff in the world. Not to her, anyway. And she knew Jake felt the same.

Emmett turned towards them suddenly, surprising Bella.

"Actually Ness, if you don't mind, I'd like to borrow Jake for a little while if I could. Rose asked me to go to the store when I got back for some things she needs and I don't know this area at all. And we all know how Rose gets when I piss her off. So in order to save the evening and if you wouldn't mind..."

Ness looked perturbed. It was evident she was not happy with the way things were going. She didn't release her grip on Jake's hand. Bella concealed her frown underneath that fake smile. Jake had been right. Ness suspected something. Why else would she be clinging to him so tightly when she hadn't been before? Regardless of any talk of _problems_.

"Well, Emmett. I'm sure I could give you some directions quickly or there's a GPS in the car. Jake can give you the keys and you could take the SUV."

Emmett laughed. "Come on, Ness. You know better than that. Me and a mini-computer? Are you trying to get Rose to kill me? Come on. It'll be quick, I promise."

Ness' eyes narrowed at Emmett and so did Bella's, but at her. This was almost possessive. She could feel the animal inside her snapping, fighting to break out, snatch Jake away and protect what was _**hers**_. She could understand the suspicion Ness might have of her but Emmett? What was wrong there? He hadn't said that Bella was coming for the trip. So what the fuck was Ness' problem?

Jake looked a little uncomfortable and that made the animal all the more ferocious in its struggle to come to the surface. But at the same time, she hated seeing him like that, especially since it was because of her. She cleared her throat and turned to face Emmett. "I can go with you, Em. We'll find the store together. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll even let you buy me an ice cream and oh...wait for it...hold my hand."

She let a wicked grin form on her face which fell when she didn't hear the laugh she was expecting to hear. Speaking of which, his usual sarcastic retort was nowhere to be found, either. She leaned forward to look at him. He wasn't even smiling. He just kept staring in their direction. "Emmett?"

He didn't answer her. Bella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What was going on?

She looked to find the other three people staring back at them, their expressions unchanged. Ness was pissed, that much was clear. Jake looked like he couldn't wait to be elsewhere. And Edward...well, Edward looked...blank. He kept glancing back and forth between Ness and Emmett.

Bella was reminded of a scene in one of those bad westerns she had seen on TV when she was a small child. Her grandfather, Charlie's dad, used to love to watch them and whenever they would go visit him, that's what would be on the TV. The scene before her now reminded her of an old episode she had seen once where the sheriff and the bad guy faced off in the street, each waiting on the other to draw his gun. That's exactly what she was seeing now without the guns.

Then she heard Emmett snort next to her. "Please, Bella. It'll take us 'till like, Tuesday, to find the place and I don't have that kind of time. Rose will have left me by then."

She frowned. "Hey!" And she playfully smacked him on the shoulder. But, again, he didn't laugh.

She turned towards the others. Ness looked even more pissed; Edward's eyes narrowed and Jake's eyes were now snapped to attention, narrowing as well at Emmett.

Bella turned once more to look at Emmett. He had a wicked grin on his face but his eyes were hard.

What the fuck was going on? She had never seen Emmett like this before. The confrontation seemed to be centered around him and Ness and she couldn't understand why.

Emmett snorted again and shook his head. "You know what, Bella? You're right. We can find it on our own. We'll let these guys get down to business. So it's just you and me, baby. I'm all yours."

Bella stared at him in confusion. He was practically sneering at her except for the fact that his eyes never left the group in front of them.

Emmett then smiled wider and turned to look at her. "Don't worry, honey. We'll find it. I won't let us down." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you won't, Em. Because you know I'd kick your ass if you got us lost." She laughed quietly.

He smiled that devilish grin again. "Ouch. You know, Bella, I'm like, the only one you can count on around here. Have some faith in me. Trust me." He turned to face the other three, the grin never leaving his face but his eyes going colder.

Bella's eyebrows mashed in confusion again as she looked at him. "I do have faith in you, Em. And I do trust you."

He smirked wider.

She turned to stare at the other three. They all looked pissed now. But about what? She could almost hear the theme from The Good, The Bad and The Ugly playing in the background.

She was so damn confused, her head was starting to hurt.

Jake spoke next, turning to face his wife.

"Ness, I'm gonna go with him. He obviously needs a hand, so I'm going. I'll see you when I get back." He dropped her hand, kissed her forehead and began to walk towards them.

He didn't even wait for Ness' response. She stared after them coldly. Edward did as well.

Jake stopped right in front of them. His expression was hard. He was angry, that much she could tell. In truth, it horrified her. Had she made things so bad that they all knew what she was now, what she had been doing all this time, that they all hated her? How did they know? Who had told them? Had Jake admitted things to Ness?

He looked straight at Emmett. "Let's go."

Emmett smiled wider. "After you."

Jake nodded curtly and made his way past them and began to walk towards the house, Emmett following, and never once looked up at Bella as he did.

Bella's heart was in her stomach once again. Oh God, Jake was gonna end it. Ness knew and she had threatened him and now Jake was going to break it off with her. Oh God.

She could feel the tears burning her eyes but she held them back. Instead, she laid her head on Emmett's shoulder so she was facing his neck. Her 'knight in shining armor' had been able to protect her from her ravenous husband but would he be able to protect her from _this_? And once he knew what she had been doing, how deceitful she had been to her husband, his best friend for all intents and purposes, would he even want to?

She whispered to him.

"I love you, Em."

He didn't say anything and she couldn't help it; a lone tear fell haphazardly down her cheek as he carried her. She felt the lump starting to choke off her air supply. She closed her eyes and listened to his breathing, trying not to think about how her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces as each moment passed in silence.

And then very faintly, she heard him speak.

"I love you, too, my Bella."

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Once they had made it into the kitchen, Emmett had lowered Bella to the ground gently.

"Your stop, Your Highness."

She laughed and hugged him.

"Why thank you, my liege."

He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

"You're welcome."

He had whispered it to her. Bella didn't move, she just let him hold her.

He was strong and she needed him to lend her some of that strength right now.

They stayed like that for a good minute until a loud throat clearing resounded in the room.

She pulled away from Emmett to meet Jake's cold stare.

"So, Emmett, ready to go?"

She frowned. Great, not only was he going to hurt her, now he was pissed at her, too. She just couldn't win with him it seemed.

"Yeah, Jake. Let me just grab my wallet."

Emmett then cupped Bella's face gently and pulled her gaze to his.

"I'll be back soon, Bella. Wait here for me until then, okay? This won't take long."

Bella furrowed her brows even further but nodded in agreement.

He then smiled warmly at her and leaned in to kiss her forehead once again.

"Okay, kiddo. See you in a bit."

He then turned towards Jake, whose stare had only grown colder, and his smiled wiped from his face.

"One minute. And then I'll meet you at the door."

Bella winced. His tone sounded harsh.

Jake grinned wickedly. "Count on it."

Bella winced once again. His voice was just as venomous as Emmett's.

What was going on with these two?

Emmett smiled just as wide and then turned and left the room.

Bella felt like she was going to hyperventilate.

Jake's eyes hadn't left her.

Any minute now he was going to do it.

Tell her he didn't want to see her anymore.

That he loved his wife and even though he loved Bella, too, it wasn't enough.

Bella felt her heart pounding out of her chest, begging her to run to save herself from the pain surely coming. But she stood her ground and stared back at him.

He took a few steps toward her until he was standing right in front of her.

He stared unforgivably hard down at her.

She swallowed and then glared right back at him.

_Here it comes._

And when he didn't say anything, Bella decided to speak first.

Regardless of the fear and pain she felt, she was surprisingly able to put up a strong, icy front. She raised an eyebrow in expectation.

"Well?"

His eyes turned darker but not with the desire she had seen so often. This was anger. Stone cold anger and it was directed at her.

And again he didn't speak.

Bella sighed in angry frustration.

"Just do it, Jake. Just tell me already so I can get back to my life and you can get going."

His expression didn't change and yet he still said nothing.

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Jake! What are you waiting for? Just do it! Tell me you never want to see me ag-"

His mouth crushed hers and he pushed her roughly into a counter and pressed himself against her hard.

She didn't think. She couldn't. She kissed him back with equal force. There was a sense of urgency in this kiss. But not the type of urgency she had grown accustomed to over the past five weeks with him. This was different. It was...frantic. Like he was never going to kiss her again, almost.

When he finally released her, his chest moving in and out erratically, she gasping for breath, he placed his forehead against hers. She could see the anger still there in his eyes but it had softened somewhat while looking at her.

"I need you to tell me."

She looked at him in confusion.

"Tell you what?"

"You know."

She formed her lips into that tight line again. "Jake, if you want this to end, then you're going to have to do it. I'm not saying it, so don't ask me to."

She tried to pull away from him but he held her tighter.

"No, not that. The other thing. What you told me this morning. What you said last night."

She tilted her head and looked up at him.

"Jake? What's going on?"

He ignored her question. "Tell me, Bella."

She narrowed her eyes. "I-I love you."

He stared at her for a minute before pushing his lips to hers once again. Then he pulled back.

"You mean that, right? No games, no tricks, no dancing around, no bullshit. You're telling the truth?"

She saw red. Was he really questioning her about this? Hadn't she made it perfectly clear since she realized it last night? Hadn't she been truthful with him when he asked her before?

She began to open her mouth to snap at him when his hand lightly covered her mouth.

"There's no time for that. I don't doubt you meant it when you said it before but I need to know. Right now. Do you love me enough to leave _him_ if it comes to that?"

Bella's eyes widened and she completely forgot her anger. Jake removed his hand.

"Jake, you said we weren't gonna make dema-"

"I know what I said, Bella. But that was then and this is now. And I need you to tell me. If it comes down to it, will you leave _him_?"

Bella gaped at him. What the fuck was going on here? Why was he acting like this?

"Jake, you can't as-"

"Fine. I see what this is. I get it. I have your answer."

He then let her go and turned to walk away.

She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back towards her.

"Jake! Stop! Talk to me. What's going on?"

He wriggled his arm out of her grip. He didn't even turn to look at her and kept walking. "Goodbye, Bella."

"Jake, wait! Please!"

Her voice was choked up and she sounded like she was about to cry but she didn't care. She just needed to keep him from leaving.

"Jake!"

Bella tried to grab him again but failed when he made his way to the end of the kitchen and walked out.

He didn't look back once.

The tears started pouring down her cheeks and she couldn't be bothered to wipe them. She slowly made her way to the counter and sat down on a stool. She felt cold. Odd, but it was the only word that came to mind.

She placed her crossed arms on the counter and buried her head in them. She didn't even realize that she was crying with sobs shaking her body. Why had she ever engaged in this affair with him? Why had she ever broken her vows to her husband? Why had she ever fallen in love with _**him**_?

And then she felt big arms wrap around her and a large body cover her own.

"I'm sorry."

It was a broken whisper, choked off with emotion, nothing more, but she knew who it belonged to.

And right now, she couldn't look at him.

"I don't want to lose you, Bella."

Through her own sobs and sniffles, she could hear _**him**_. He sounded like he was crying right along with her.

She still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"I love you."

He whispered those words into her hair and she found her sobs dying down a little as she struggled for breath.

"No, you don't."

She heard a small strangled sound. "Yes, I do."

She didn't respond, just sniffled.

She felt him embrace her tighter, almost cutting off what little air she had left.

She heard him sigh brokenly and then felt a warm kiss placed to the back of her neck.

She began to relax almost instantly. Again, she cursed her body's natural reaction to him.

Her sobs quieted down to an almost muted sound. She began to take full deep breaths, forcing her lungs to work in their natural rhythm. Her eyes ceased to tear and her cheeks began to dry.

She still didn't look at him, though. She couldn't.

Love wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be so up and down, back and forth, with so much pain and uncertainty. It wasn't supposed to turn you into someone you despised, induce cravings for someone who isn't your husband that are completely insatiable. It isn't supposed to make you cry three times within a matter of two hours.

Was it?

Bella was so confused and hurt and angry and frustrated that she couldn't think straight.

One hand began to rub her upper arm soothingly.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

Well, that depends. He had told her quite _a lot_ of things. Couldn't he be more specific?

Almost as if reading her thoughts, he whispered in her ear. "About that day in the garage?"

She nodded against her arms.

"I lied."

She began to sob again. Why was he doing this to her? Did he want to break her beyond all repair? Was this just one big game for him?

She heard him in her ear again. "Shhh. Don't cry. Please, honey. Don't cry."

His hand moved to her back and rubbed small circles.

Don't cry, huh? Sure, she could fake a smile as he broke her heart, no problem.

Asshole.

Before she could say anything or move to face him finally, she heard him speak again.

"I loved you long before that."

Her sobs stopped and she sniffled. What was he talking about? What did he mean?

But before she could ask him, she heard a deafening roar sound throughout the house.

"JAKE! LET'S GO!"

Bella jumped when she heard it. That was Emmett.

She raised her head and Jake groaned, placing his forehead against her shoulder before standing up and turning her around to face him.

She could see the wetness on his cheeks and his dark eyes still glistening. So he had been crying.

"Bells, I-"

"JAKE!"

His jaw clenched. He was angry and he roared right back.

"GIVE ME A SECOND!"

Bella flinched. They both sounded so pissed. She was about to ask him again what was going on when he looked down at her and spoke.

"Bells, I'm not losing you, okay? I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to getting the fuck out of here and going back to the way things were. I don't like this. Not being able to-"

"NOW!"

This time, Jake turned his whole body towards the directions of Emmett's shouts, away from Bella.

"I SAID, ONE SECOND!"

He sighed and turned back to her and quickly knelt down before her, taking her hand in his own, interlacing their fingers together. He then reached up his other hand to cup her right cheek.

"Bella, I love you. I want to be with you. I know it's wrong to tell you that while we're both still married to other people. And I know it's completely crazy for me to add this to our growing list of problems, but I can't afford not to. Not now. I'm putting all my cards out on the table here. I'll wait for you, as long as it takes. I'll do whatever you want. If you want me to leave _her_, I will. If you want me to hang in there and wait, I'll do that. I'll do whatever you want. I love you. I want you and _only_ you."

"LET'S GO!"

Jake took a deep breath and then got up and kissed her quickly.

"Please, if nothing else, please, please remember that."

Bella nodded, unable to speak in response to such a declaration, still a little bit in shock.

"JAKE!"

Jake groaned. "COMING!"

Bella swallowed thickly. "What's going on, Jake?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Emmett's just a little impatient, that's all." She raised an eyebrow at him. Was he serious? Was he really not going to tell her what was going on? He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Guess not.

He then leaned down further and kissed her nose. "I'll be back soon. I love you, Bella."

She nodded and whispered back to him. "I love you, too."

He smiled and kissed her lips once more before wiping his cheeks and eyes with his sleeve and turning to leave.

He looked back at her over his shoulder. "Remember what I told you, Bells."

She nodded and he flashed his quick signature grin, the one she loved most, and then he was gone.

She then heard the front door close a little more forcefully than it should have perhaps.

She took a deep breath and slowly made her way out of the kitchen, into the living room and up the stairs. When she got to the top, she saw Rose standing in her open doorway, staring at her.

Bella knew she looked a mess, like she and Edward maybe just had a fight but she couldn't be bothered to think too much about it. She was _so_ tired...

Bella offered a meek smile and wasn't surprised to see that Rose didn't return it. In fact, Rose's eyes narrowed at her.

Bella took a deep breath. "I'm just gonna take a quick nap. I'm still a little tired."

Rose nodded wordlessly and Bella turned to go to her room, giving a very small wave.

But she found herself heading towards the unused guest room she had used last night instead of the room she shared with Edward. Rose didn't say anything and Bella just didn't have the energy to worry about it.

She turned the knob and opened the door, stepping in and closing it quietly behind her.

She then climbed into the bed delicately and laid down upon the comforter. She grabbed the pillow Jake had been laying on last night and she could just smell the faint traces of his scent.

She clutched it to her chest, burying her face in it, imagining he was there with her.

She knew this afternoon had just made things even more incredibly complicated but right now, she couldn't think about it. Her head hurt so much and she was so tired. She'd worry about it later.

She only allowed herself to think of one thing.

Wherever Jake was, she hoped he was okay. Emmett had sounded really pissed. She thought maybe Emmett had heard more this morning than he had let on, but he had seemed pissed at Ness, too, and not Bella. So, that didn't make sense. Did it?

She sighed and buried her face deeper. She imagined _**his**_ warm arms around her, holding her tightly to him, whispering he loved her while he rubbed her back. And then, in the blink of an eye, sleep came to claim her.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

She woke up to deep breathing behind her and soft kisses on her hair.

She opened her eyes.

The room was a bit darker. Obviously, she had been out for a while. Again.

She rubbed her right eye sleepily and turned over to find Jake smiling at her.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

She covered her eyes with her hand and laid her head back down, snorting.

"Yeah, okay. How long was I out this time?"

She felt him grab her other hand and press kisses to it.

"A while."

She heard him whisper and wondered why he had.

And then it hit her.

She lifted her hand and bolted upright.

_Oh shit!_

He was at her side in seconds.

"What is it, honey? Are you okay?"

She turned and looked at him like he was nuts. Truthfully, she _felt_ nuts.

"No. It's-you-Edward-me-bed-late-slept-argh!"

She threw her legs over the bed and began to get off the bed when he pulled her back onto it and laid her back down with him.

"Shh. Relax, honey. Don't worry about all that, okay? It's all taken care of. You and I still have a little bit of time left."

She turned to look at him questioningly. What did he mean by a little bit of time left? And what did he mean it's all taken care of?

He chuckled and kissed her. "Relax. Just lay here with me for a little longer." He then pulled her onto his chest and held her to him as he sank his head back into the pillows. "Sound good?"

Bella nodded and adjusted her head to lay on the very spot she heard his heartbeat the strongest. It made her feel better and she closed her eyes, finally relaxing.

"When did you get back?"

She felt him take a breath. "A while ago."

She lifted her head and placed her chin on his chest, looking up at him. "And you let me sleep this whole time?"

He stroked her right cheek softly. "You needed it."

He was right. She had needed it. She gave him a small smile, turned and kissed his palm before laying her head back down.

They laid like that for two minutes, just breathing in and out together, holding each other. His hand found its way to her back and began to rub lazy circles. She loved it when he did that.

"Jake?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did you mean we only have a little time left?"

She felt him sigh heavily.

"Bells, I really don't want to worry about that stuff right now. Can't we just enjoy this moment? The time we have together?"

She sat up and brought herself to her knees in front of him. He looked up at her forlornly, clearly unhappy with her new position: out of his arms.

"No, Jake. I want answers. It's been a very shitty weekend for me so far. No, scratch that. A very shitty week."

He narrowed his eyes up at her.

"It has been for me, too, Bells."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that, Jake. But, I need some...clarification on things."

He placed his arm behind his head.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Like what happened between you and Ness? Does she know? What happened earlier outside? In the kitchen? How is it you're able to be up here with me right now without any one breaking down the door?"

He sighed again and rubbed his face. And then he looked at her.

"Please, Jake. I don't want to be left in the dark. I'm going crazy here."

He laughed. "You are in the dark."

She glared at him and gritted her teeth. "You know what I mean."

He reached out and took her right hand in his, playing with their joined fingers as he watched her, seemingly deep in thought.

After about a minute, he let go of her hand and lifted himself up on his right elbow to face her.

"Okay, how about this? You can ask me whatever you want and I'll answer what I can. The rest...is gonna have to wait for a better time. Because, Bella, here and now is not a better time. And then when you're done or I think you're done, we lay back and relax and enjoy the time we have left together before we have to get up and get ready to go to this stupid effing party down the beach. Deal?"

Bella nodded. She couldn't really argue with that.

He grabbed her right hand again in his left one and began kissing the back of it. "Okay, ask away."

She tried to focus on the task at hand and not what he was doing to her actual hand. He was trying to distract her and he was succeeding. She closed her eyes and took a breath. Then she opened them and spoke.

"What happened between you and Ness this morning?"

She saw him wince. She knew he didn't really want to talk about _her_ but too bad.

He pulled her hand away from his mouth but held it and looked up at her.

"Ness was furious with me, to say the least. She was pissed that I _insinuated_ that there were problems between us. She was also pissed that I talked to you about them and not her. And that I even mentioned them to Edward. I was reminded that our marriage is private and I am not to talk about those types of things to anyone outside of it ever again unless I'd like her to leave. Which is total bullshit because I would be the one to leave before she would but whatever. Anyways, after a lot of her crying and yelling and me apologizing and begging, she finally forgave me. But then she started to question me about you. Did I think that you were trying to come onto me? Did you try anything when I was 'drunk'? Am I attracted to you? Why is it that we were so friendly when we first met and now we barely say hello to each other? Is there something going on between us? Are we having an affair?"

Bella gulped loudly. Shit.

He smiled at her. "Breathe, honey."

She did as he instructed, surprised when she realized her chest hurt with the effort because she had stopped before.

He squeezed her hand and kissed it. "Honey, I took care of it. It was me, not you, she was suspicious of."

Bella's mouth hung open. "What do you mean it was you and _not_ me? She practically accused me of jumping all over you there!"

He sat up and kissed her. "It's not you. Trust me. She only threw you in the mix because I talked to you and not her. Trust me, this isn't about you. It's about me and her."

Bella breathed a little bit better when he held her.

He began to stroke her hair. "She actually likes you. A lot. She even asked me if you and Edward were having problems."

Bella's eyes widened. "Why would she ask you that?"

He smiled warmly at her. "Honey, you've been down for the count the past two days. Last night, you weren't 'feeling well' and today, you're not 'feeling well' again. I may know the real reasons why but they don't. And the fact that you and Edward haven't spent a lot of time together since we've been here is making the rest of them think that maybe there's trouble in paradise."

He rolled his eyes. "At least, that's what I was told."

Bella laughed. "If only they knew Trouble's sitting here next to me."

He smiled wider and kissed her softly.

She pulled back, smiling, until a thought popped into her head.

"Wait, do they know?"

He sighed. "About us? No. I cleared away any doubts about us. Ness isn't thinking you're about to start humping my leg anytime soon if that's what you're worried about."

She frowned at him and he laughed.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"And outside, don't ask me what that was about. It was definitely awkward, that's for sure. For a minute, I thought it was because _she_ still didn't trust me, but then it seemed to be different, like it had nothing to do with me or you or Edward for that matter. It was weird, that's for sure."

He started to rub her back again and she began to close her eyes.

"But what about Emmett? He seemed really upset when you guys left and so did you. What happened?"

"Nothing, honey. We just had a minor disagreement, that's all. But we're all good now."

She looked up at him sleepily. Damn, she had just woken up from a long nap, hadn't she?

"Disagreement? About what?"

"Bells, as much as I would love to play 20 questions right now, we only have about another fifteen minutes before everybody gets back. And I would like to spend those fifteen minutes with you. Without all the bullshit, just holding you, okay? Besides, you look like you're about to pass out on me again."

She yawned and melted into him as he laid them both down, her head resting comfortably on his chest.

"Sorry. I don't mean to. It's just-everything-it's all so exhausting."

He chuckled. "You're telling me. But, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love you too much, Bells."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Jake. I really do.''

He kissed the top of her head. "I know you do."

She smiled and started to drift off again.

"Jake?"

She felt his lips against her hair, exhaling warmly onto her strands.

"Mmmmm?"

"Everything you said in the kitchen before you and Em left...you really meant all of that? That you would...do anything I wanted?"

She felt him kiss her head again and hold her tighter.

"Every word, sweetheart. Every word."

She smiled and then began to drift back into the place where she could be free and not weighed down with all the lies and deceit, all the insecurities and uncertainties, all the emotions and hurt, all the crap. Where she could be free of the instinct nagging at her that something wasn't right. That indeed, something was very, very wrong.


	10. Remember

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

The chirping of Jake's cell phone woke Bella up.

He reached for it and tried to mute it but it was too late.

Bella was already awake.

She groggily watched him flip the phone open and stare at the screen. He then typed a quick response with one hand (the other being wrapped around her shoulder, holding her against him) and shut his phone.

"Who was that?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "Hey you."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "How'd you sleep?"

She closed her eyes and buried her head further into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly in her fists. She didn't know why but she started to feel as if she needed to hold onto him, not letting him go or else he was going to slip away for good. She hated feeling that panic, that fear response, but for some reason, the feeling of dread wouldn't leave her.

"Okay, I guess. Who just texted you?"

She winced at the question. She sounded like a pushy mistrusting girlfriend. She hadn't meant to. She hoped Jake wouldn't think she was like that.

"It was just _them_, letting me know they're gonna be back in about a half hour or so. They stayed longer than they initially thought they would."

She held her head up and looked up at him.

"Them? Where are they?"

He gave her an impish grin.

"They're all out grabbing something to eat. I elected to stay behind and take care of you." He punctuated the last statement with a soft kiss to her hairline.

Her eyes widened. Wait, hadn't he just told her not that long ago that Ness was suspecting them of having an affair? Hadn't he said they needed to be careful?

Almost as if he read her thoughts, he began to calm her fears.

"Don't worry, honey. It's all worked out. As far as they know, I went into town to take care of some things and I wasn't hungry." He gave her a little wink.

She didn't really think it was a strong enough excuse but for now, she decided to let it go. She'd worry about it later. The only thing that surprised her was Edward had gone without her. Normally, he would have been concerned, checking with her at least once before he left. And this time, he had left without a word. Not that it bothered her, but still, it was so odd.

Again, he read her mind. "_He_ knew you needed to rest. Rose told him how tired you looked coming in here. He was going to wake you up just to see if you wanted him to stay but the others convinced him to let you sleep."

She laid her head back down. "Oh."

She yawned and rubbed her right eye sleepily. "When do we have to go to this party?"

"Soon."

She lifted her head once more to look at him. His tone had been harsh, roughly edged with venom. She arched her eyebrows questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly with his free hand.

"Nothing. I just...hate these things. That's all."

He cupped her cheek gently and began to stroke her hair on the side by her ear. He stared at her reverently.

She laid her head back down on his chest, but this time resting her chin on her hand and looking straight up at him.

She narrowed her eyes at him in scrutiny.

"There's more to it than that. Isn't there?"

He sighed again and began to brush his fingers softly against her cheek.

"Honey, I need to talk to you about something."

She rested her eyes on his chest, refusing to look up at him. This definitely didn't sound good. The feeling of dread that had been hovering over her, threatening to overtake her and consume her into its nothingness now began to take root in her stomach, spreading slowly throughout her body, into each of her limbs.

"Okay. What is it?"

Two fingers reached gently under her chin and pulled her up to look at him.

"Baby, look at me. This is important."

She nodded and rested her chin on her hand, this time, her eyes on his.

"Okay."

He rubbed his face again, sighing heavily at the end in frustration.

"Okay, do you remember how we talked about...these types of things at your house yesterday?"

She nodded again. Yes, she remembered. Where was he going with this?

He repositioned himself and her so they were both laying down on their sides, facing each other. She didn't like it, being out of his arms, but she kept her legs tangled with his so at least some parts of their bodies were still touching.

"Well, there's probably going to be a lot of _that_ going on tonight. And I just don't want you to get upset when it does."

She mashed her eyebrows together in confusion. "Jake, we talked about this already. We don't need to go over it again. I know you're only doing what Ness asked you to. It's fine, so don't worry about it, okay?"

She gave him a small smile and reached her hand up to thread her fingers in his hair and massage his scalp.

He closed his eyes.

"I love it when you do that."

She chuckled.

"I love _you_."

His eyes flipped open and he stared at her. But instead of seeing the smile she expected to see, worry, fear and...shame flooded his features.

Her smile fell.

"Jake, what is it? What's wrong?"

He lowered his eyes to the bed in between them.

"There's something else I have to tell you."

He brought his eyes back up to hers and began to bite down on his bottom lip.

She swallowed. This was bad. Whatever it is he needed to tell her, it was bad.

Her heart started to pound and her breathing became shallow.

He had just told her he loved her in the kitchen before. He had said he wanted _only_ her. That he would do anything she wanted. That he loved her. That he would wait for her, if need be. Then why did she get the feeling that this was all about to come crashing down on her?

She began to pull her hand back when he grabbed it and brought it to his chest.

"Bells..."

Bella shut her eyes. _Oh God._

"Honey, look at me."

She shook her head.

"No?"

She shook her head again. Whatever it was he was going to say, she didn't want to hear it. That _dread_ was back in full force. It coated every breath she let out of her body. It flowed in and out of every pump of her heart. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Baby, please. This is important. I need to tell you this."

She felt a hand begin to stroke the side of her face, a thumb over her lips and over her nose.

"Please."

His voice sounded broken. Against her will, her eyes opened.

She took in his expression. He was scared now. Oh crap.

She wanted to get up and run into the bathroom, locking the door and refusing to come out. She wanted to clamp her hands down on her ears and chant the childish "Na-na-na-na I can't hear you!" She wanted to pull away from him and curl up into a ball until Edward could pack her into the car and take her home. Every impulse she had to run as far as she could only got stronger and stronger with each second she saw the fear in his eyes deepen.

He picked up his head and leaning in, kissed her.

She began to melt into him, letting all her worries and fears begin to subside with every movement of his lips against hers.

Her free hand found its way up into his hair and tugged gently to pull him closer to her. He obliged.

She felt his tongue brush against her lips and she opened them, allowing him inside.

He began to move his tongue with hers slowly. He pushed himself off the bed and moved her to lay down on her back, him going down with her on top.

He let her hand go and let his snake behind her back and pull her up into him.

Their kissing became more frantic, filled with a silent longing. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

He pulled away so they could get some air.

"Bells, I need-"

She put a hand to his mouth, gently cupping it. "No. Don't, just..."

He stared down at her helplessly.

The farther he was away from her, the more the _dread_ set in. She needed him.

"Make love to me."

His eyes widened and he slowly moved his mouth from beneath her hand.

"Sweetheart, I can't. Not right now. They're going to be back soon. And I still need to tell you-"

She raised her head in a flash and crushed her lips to his.

No, she couldn't let him speak. She knew her end was on the tip of his tongue, the words he so desperately wanted to let out.

He pulled away from her again, this time gasping for breath, looking down at her, pleading with her.

"Baby, I want to. But we can't. They'll catch us. We only have a little bit of time left."

All reason had gone out the window. The _need_ for _**him**_ was back and was guiding every one of her movements, every word that tumbled out of her mouth. She arched her back into him and let out a small whine of lust.

"Touch me."

She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her left breast and squeezed. She arched her back again and moaned. She began to trail his hand in hers down her body slowly. She brought them to a stop right near the crotch of her jean shorts. She arched her back once more when she forced his hand to grasp her through the material.

"Feel me."

He hadn't moved. His eyes followed their hands as they worked her way down her body. He never took his eyes off them but his breathing had become ragged. She could feel his hardness against her thigh.

She began to move his hand back and forth in a rubbing motion and she moaned again. She then lifted herself up until she met him. His eyes snapped to hers and she leaned forward and licked along his closed lips slowly. At the same time, she brought her other hand to his erection and began to rub him through his shorts.

She kissed his lips for a second and pulled away before he could return it. She removed both of her hands and heard him groan in response. She pulled her shirt up a little and popped the button on her shorts. She lowered the zipper and then grabbed his hand and pushed it down with hers past the waistband of her underwear. It was a tight fit but she made it work. She didn't stop moving them until she reached her folds. She pressed two of his fingers in with hers and they both gasped at the dripping moisture they found there.

She closed her eyes and threw her head back. Her eyes flipped open and she brought them back down slowly to look at him. His eyes were dark, just as much as she knew her own to be.

She whispered to him.

"Love me."

His eyes darkened even further. He stared at her for a moment and then in a quick fluid movement, leaned forward and crashed his lips into hers. His other hand splayed its fingers onto her back, holding her as he laid them back down. His kissing was more frenzied, filled with as much need as she felt.

New Bella, Jake's Bella, smiled against his lips.

She knew she had won.

She removed her hand from around his in her underwear and brought it to slip under his shirt. Her other hand joined it shortly and they both caressed the taut muscle they found there.

His hand that had been resting on her back moved up to cup the back of her neck and pull her up to meet him more fully. He sucked her tongue into his mouth, rubbing her folds gently, making her moan.

She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and began to pull. Knowing what she wanted, he broke the kiss, sat up a little and lifted the shirt off his head, throwing it to the floor.

Before he could lay back down and resume kissing her, Bella began to lift her own shirt. She sat up and he helped her take it off. It got stuck for a minute when it was about to come off her head and Jake had to stop her movements to unsnag it and pull it the rest of the way off. They both laughed and shook their heads. She grabbed his face and pulled him back down with her, latching her mouth onto his.

She reached down and quickly undid his shorts. She brought her feet up to help push them down. He broke the kiss to help her and she whined petulantly.

"One sec, Bells. Sheesh, so impatient." He chuckled and she pouted.

He took his shorts and boxers off and threw them on the floor as well.

"Now, let's see what we can do about yours."

He grinned wickedly at her and lowered himself down until he was face to face with her lower half.

He began to place gentle kisses on her bare stomach as he slowly pulled down her shorts.

Bella's eyes rolled in the back of her head. He was going slow, way too slow for her right now.

"Jake."

He stopped his ministrations and looked up at her and she cupped his right cheek.

"Please, baby. I just...need _you_ right now. Please. Make love to me."

He smiled and kissed her stomach again.

"I am making love to you, honey."

She winced. Here he was, trying to make love to her sweetly and she was rushing him. She knew she was being greedy, selfish even, but the need was too strong. She needed him and she needed him now.

She lifted his face to look at hers.

"Jake, I...need to...feel you. Right now. It hurts."

He stared up at her, his eyes narrowing.

Shit, she hoped he wasn't mad. It's not that she wasn't _appreciative_ of his gestures of love and tenderness but right now, her body ached for him. It was almost as if he didn't fill her this second, she would explode. As if that _dread_ would take up space inside her instead if she didn't feel that connection with him right now.

He hadn't said a word or moved an inch, just kept staring at her.

Eventually, she turned her head to break his gaze. Shit, she _had_ pissed him off.

"Baby,"

She reluctantly turned to look down at him.

"What's wrong?"

She turned her head again, refusing to look at him.

She felt him lift himself up until he was face to face with her. Well, almost face to face. She still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

But his fingers did the work for her, grasping her chin and bringing her to meet his concerned stare.

"Hey. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

She felt her eyes brim with hot unshed tears, blurring her vision. Dammit, why was she crying so damn much lately?

She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing. Just...I need you. That's all."

She could feel it.

She had been right. Sure enough, that damn dread was filling her up, taking her over, causing such fear and panic inside her, worse than she'd ever felt before.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He shook his head. "No. It's definitely something. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong, baby."

She shook her head again and the motion caused a few tears to shake loose, trailing down her cheeks. _Dammit!_

She sighed and sniffled. His hand let her chin go and began to stroke her left cheek tenderly.

She looked up at him. "This weekend really sucks." She let out a laugh that turned into a sob and then she began to cry.

He began to kiss her forehead. "Shhhh. Baby, it's okay. Don't cry. Everything's gonna be okay. Shhh. Honey, please don't cry. Shhh."

She grabbed him and pulled him down to her and she buried her face in his neck. She felt bad because she knew he was getting wet from the mess that was now her face but she couldn't help it. She needed him to hold her.

"Shhh. Honey, what is this all about? Come on, you can talk to me. Please tell me what's going on."

She took a deep breath and let it out which sounded like a strangled sob. She swallowed and began to gasp for air.

"I-I d-don't know-w. It's just-ev-verything's so f-fucked up-p."

She took another deep breath.

"I fe-el like I'm gon-na lose y-you. An-And it h-hurts. Badly."

He raised himself up, away from her and she began to sob again as he looked down at her.

"Hey, hey. You are not gonna lose me. Not gonna happen." She tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down in response. She felt so bad that only two minutes ago she had been the sexy, confident, strong Bella, Jake's Bella. And now she was a muddled mess of tears and annoying sobs, completely killing the mood.

He sighed and began to wipe her tears with his hand. "Honey, haven't you been hearing anything I've been telling you? Didn't you listen to a word I said in the kitchen earlier? I love you, sweetheart. I love _you_ and I want _you_. No one else. Just _you_. I'm holding onto you so tight, you're gonna have to beat me off with a stick just to get one minute to yourself. I can't keep my hands off of you. But knowing you, you'd probably just use your fists."

He laughed and surprisingly enough, so did she. He did always know how to make her feel better.

She took in a deep ragged breath. "I am sorry about that, by the way."

He shrugged and smiled. "Ah, it wasn't a big deal. I deserved it. I was being a real ass. Besides, you can't punch worth a shit anyhow, so it didn't really hurt."

His smile grew wider and she smacked him in the chest. "Now, see, slapping? That's more your forte."

She smacked him in the shoulder this time and he laughed. "But baby, I'll let you hit me a thousand times every day if it means I get to hold you even for just one minute."

He lowered himself down and rested his chin on her stomach, looking up at her, grinning.

She allowed her fingers to work their way into his hair and massage his scalp again, just the way he liked it.

He smiled warmly at her and then dipped his head and placed a reverent kiss on her stomach before resting his chin on it once again.

She sighed. "Jake, you know this isn't gonna end well."

His smile melted off his face but instead of the anger she expected, instead he stared up at her earnestly, his eyes soft and pleading.

"That's where you're wrong, honey. This _is_ going to end well. I promise you that."

He again kissed her stomach and turned back to her.

Honestly, she didn't see how it could. They were both married to other people, good innocent people at that. People they were reluctant to just up and leave. Well, people that _**she**_ was reluctant to up and leave, anyway. Yet, she was in love with this man. This beautiful, warm, loving, kind-hearted man. And he was in love with her, too. And he was willing to do anything for her. _Anything._

"Jake?"

He smiled up at her, obviously enjoying her ministrations on his head.

"Yeah?"

She didn't want to voice this. She didn't know why, but she almost felt that by vocalizing this fear out loud that it would somehow make it real. That the _dread_ would somehow become solidified and follow them around until that very fear was realized. But, she trusted him. She needed to ask him. She needed to know.

"What if we don't make it 'till the end of this weekend?"

His eyes went hard and he sat up, forcing her hand to leave his head, and he positioned himself to hover right above her, staring down at her.

"We _will_ make it, Bells."

She nodded. But the nagging feeling was still there.

"Well, what if something happens or someth-"

"Bella!"

She flinched at his harsh command.

He brought his hand to her cheek and cupped it tenderly, brushing his thumb back and forth over the smooth plane of skin.

"We will make it. I _will_ do _whatever_ it takes to keep us together. Okay? _Whatever it takes_."

She looked up at him. His voice had been lower, softer, begging for her trust and belief in him.

She lifted her head up and kissed him. She then laid her head back down and stared up into his eyes.

"I trust you."

His eyes looked down for a second, breaking their intense gaze but he brought them right back, the dark surfaces now glistening.

"I love you, Bella. Above anything else, anything that happens, I want you to remember that. Replay it over and over in your head if you have to, but remember it. And know that everything I do is for you, for us."

She stared up at him confused. What did that mean, everything he does?

"Promise me, Bella. Promise me that you'll remember that."

Her eyebrows furrowed further and she thought about asking him to clarify what he meant. But then that feeling of dread came back, tormenting her, laughing at her, tempting her with its dark whisperings. And so she acquiesced.

"I promise."

He moved in closer until he was right above her lips. His fingers had cupped her chin again, not allowing any room for movement or escape. He stared right into her eyes, almost as if this connection would coat them with a magical protection of some kind made of the sincerity of the words that were about to be spoken.

"You do that and I'll take care of the rest. I promise. I _will_ keep us together. I know things are difficult right now; we're both under a lot of pressure. But once we get home, things will go back to normal and we'll be able to spend more time together, okay? So hang in there and remember what I told you, no matter what. Deal?"

She nodded, the only movement his fingers did allow.

"And tonight, while all of this stupid fucking shit goes on, I want you to remember that I love you and I am always thinking about you. That there's no one else I'd rather be with more than you. Got it?"

She nodded again.

"So, we're going to go to this party, we're going to keep those stupid shit-eating grins on our faces and please the masses, you're going to dance with Emmett-"

She flinched. She had forgotten about that. A godsend for sure.

He chuckled. "Don't think I've forgotten about that. You know Emmett hasn't, so you're not getting out of it." And as quickly as the smile had appeared on his face, it disappeared and he was serious once more.

"You're going to dance with Emmett. You're going to have fun with him. You're going to be fine. You are not going to worry about anything else. Absolutely _nothing_ _else_. Okay?"

She nodded once more and sniffled. He let go of her chin and began to brush her hair away from her forehead.

"Listen, everything's gonna be okay. Like I said, I know it's tough right now, but we'll get through it. You just remember what I told you and leave the rest to me. Promise me, baby."

"I promise."

He smiled. "Good. Now kiss me and make it a good one. It's gonna be a little while before I get to plant one on those beautiful lips of yours."

She laughed and pushed her lips to his.

He kissed her long and slow, slipping his tongue inside, touching it to hers in languid strokes, stoking the fire within them once more.

But before they could go any further, his phone chirped again.

He broke away and she whimpered. He smiled and reached for his phone. "One second, baby."

He flipped it open, read the message quickly and then shut it again.

"They'll be here in five minutes. They're just around the corner." He sighed, placing the phone back on the nightstand and began to move off of her.

Even though he had just taken the time to calm her down and reassure her, Bella still felt that damn dreaded feeling. She couldn't shake it off. It was so powerful that it controlled her actions next.

She grabbed his arm and began to pull him back down to her. He tried to pull away.

"Baby, we gotta get dressed. They're gonna be here soon."

"No. Please stay. Please."

She knew she sounded like a whining petulant child but she couldn't help it. For some damn reason, she couldn't shake this awful feeling that this was the last time she would get to hold him, to feel his skin against hers.

He finally let her win and laid on top of her, resting his head against her as she buried her face in his neck. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and held him tight.

"Bells-"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and buried her face deeper.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like this, but I just...I can't help but feel like something's gonna go wrong tonight. I can't help it."

He tried to lift up so he could look at her but she wouldn't let him. Everywhere he moved, she moved with him, always keeping safely buried in his neck.

"Bella, I just-"

She sobbed. "I know! I know what you just told me and I remember it! But I still don't feel right, I'm sorry! Can you please just stay with me a little longer? You said you would do anything I want, right? So please, please stay with me. Don't leave. Just stay here...with me."

She felt him take a deep breath. "Bells, that's not fair."

He lifted himself and pried her arms from around his neck and stared down at her. She couldn't read his expression.

"If they come home in the next three minutes, they'll catch us."

Her mouth spoke before she could think. "I don't care."

He gave her a small smile. "Yes, you do."

She looked straight up at him, trying to convey her meaning with her eyes.

"Jake, I want you with me. Please. Stay."

He looked down at her, his smile fading. His eyes were concerned.

"You really want me to stay?"

She nodded. "Yes. I want you with me."

He still looked unsure and she knew her next statement would be hitting below the belt, playing completely unfairly to get what she wanted. But she just had to.

"If you love me, if you really want me like you said, you'll stay."

His eyes narrowed.

"Bella, you know that's not playing fair at all. You know I love you. You know that I want you. What's gotten into you? What has you acting like this?"

The blood rushed to her cheeks and she huffed. She instead wriggled her arms free and pushed him back, attempting to get up and move past him to get off the bed.

"Forget it."

She was about to place her feet on the floor when she felt his large hands grasp her arms gently and pull her back into his chest.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you mad but I need to know what's going on here, Bells. You're never like this. You've always been the one to worry about getting caught, not the other way around. So talk to me. What's going on here?"

She wriggled to get out of his grasp again but he held her firmly. She wasn't getting out of this one.

"Bella..."

She winced at the warning in his tone. Dammit, why couldn't she have controlled herself before? She still refused to look back at him.

"Honey, tell me what's wrong. If you don't tell me, then how can I ever fix it?"

She sighed. "It's nothing, Jake. Just please let me go. I need to find my shirt."

She waited and only silence followed.

After about a minute, he released her and she scurried off the bed. "Thank you."

She bent down and grabbed her shirt where he had dropped it. She zipped up her shorts and slipped her shirt on. She began to make her way to the bathroom.

She heard him get off the bed behind her and begin to get dressed. She didn't glance back.

She went into the bathroom and closed the door. She turned the light on and lowered the switch until it was nothing more than a soft glow. Then she began to wash her hands.

She heard the door open behind her but still she wouldn't look up. She just focused on the soapy lather on her skin as she ran her hands under the flowing water. She still didn't look up when she felt big strong arms wrap around her and warm lips place a soft kiss to her shoulder.

The kisses trailed up onto her neck and to the side of her face. She finished washing her hands and grabbed at the towel on the counter, drying them but still never looking up.

She heard him sigh.

"Bells, are you ever gonna look at me again?"

She didn't answer him, only shrugged.

She laid the towel back down on the counter and then stood there, her eyes trained on the faucet. She didn't know why she was acting so stubborn. Maybe it's because she was pissed that he wouldn't stay with her like she asked. Or maybe it was because that fucking dreaded feeling was still hanging over her damn head, hovering like some little rain cloud, just waiting to burst and drown her in its misery.

She felt his arms lower and tighten. He picked her up and sat her down on the counter to face him. She still wouldn't look up.

She heard him sigh again, this time angrily.

He cupped her chin firmly and forced her eyes up to meet his.

She could see he was angry but at the same time concerned, worried even.

"Bells, you've got me freaking out right now. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to be here."

He looked stricken, almost as if she _had_ slapped him. He took a step back, his mouth hanging open.

"What the-what-what the fuck, Bells? After I just told you I love you and I'll do anything for you? What the fuck is that?"

She frowned at him in confusion. Why should he be so mad about that? And then a light bulb went off in her head.

She shook her head. "No, no. That's not what I meant. It's not what you're thinking, I just..."

She took a deep breath and placed her head in her hands. She could feel the tears threatening to overtake her again. Damn those tears! What was with her?

"I hate being here, Jacob. I hate how things have so drastically changed. And I don't mean you telling me you love me or me telling you. I mean, everything else. I hate that we're here, stuck in this goddamn house where I can't even send you a text message without someone getting suspicious. I hate having to see _her_ arms around you and clinging to you like she did this afternoon. I hate worrying who's gonna notice something or who's going to find out. I hate that Edward's demeanor has changed since he's been here and it makes me fall out of love with him even more and feel less guilty about what we're doing. I hate that we have to go to this thing tonight and now I have to watch you flirt and be affectionate with all these damn women and I can't do a damn thing about it. I hate that I feel alone and like I have absolutely no one here in my corner. I hate this bad feeling that I have about tonight, like I'm not gonna be able to make it the next three days no matter how many times I remind myself that I should. I hate all this lying and deceiving and secrecy and underhandedness and...God! I just hate it. I hate it all. And most of all, I hate being away from you. Not being able to see you when I want to. Not being able to talk to you, to touch you, to kiss you, to give you a damn hug, even. I fucking hate it ALL!"

She didn't remove her hands from her face, afraid to see his expression. She hadn't meant to rant and rave at him. It just all came flying out. She let out a sob as a few tears escaped into her open palms.

"So tell me, Jacob. What could you possibly do or say to fix all of that?"

She only heard silence. And then she began to cry again, cursing herself all the while for her stupid emotional mood swings that she just couldn't seem to get under control.

She heard him take a deep breath and then she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug. She then felt him place a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Baby, don't you know how much you mean to me? Don't you think I hate it, too? That I can't touch you or kiss you or talk to you whenever _I_ want? Do you think I want to have _her_ 'clinging' to me or holding onto me when all I wish is it was you? And don't you think I'm tired of all the sneaking around as well? All I want to do is keep you with me and say 'damn it all to hell'. Trust me, honey, this isn't easy for me, either. I mean, shit, I'm up most nights wondering if you're sleeping, hoping you're dreaming of me just so you're with me somehow, wondering how it would feel to hold you in my arms just once while you do, not be so fucking rushed all the time or worrying that we'll get caught. It's not easy, but we're making it work. But, Bells..."

He pulled her hands away and lifted her head up to look at him.

"Do you really love me? I mean, as much as I love you?"

She pulled her hands from his grasp and looked at him exasperatedly.

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you?"

He pulled her into his arms again, rubbing circles on her back.

"Okay, okay. I believe you. But listen,"

He pulled back to look at her again.

"The only reason I ask is because as much as I love you, I don't want you to be miserable. And if this isn't..."

He sounded like he was getting choked up and she stared up at him, waiting for him to finish.

He swallowed thickly and then looked at her.

"If this isn't something you want, something that you really want to work out, then...then we should just let _this_ go." Bella's mouth dropped in shock. "I don't like seeing you like this, honey. I don't want to lose you but..." Again he swallowed and looked down. "But if you're happier being with just _him_, then...I won't stand in your way. I won't keep putting you through this."

He glanced back up at her, his eyes glistening once again, pleading with her for understanding. The tears swam in her vision.

"Jacob Black! Are you trying to break up with me?"

They both stared at each other and then laughed at the absurdity of the question clearly out of a high school cafeteria. Bella smiled and wiped her cheeks and he kissed her forehead, smiling.

"Of course not, Bells. I just said I don't want to lose you but if-"

"But if 'I don't want to get my ass kicked and my balls cut off so I won't dare to mention _that_ again' were the next words to come out of your mouth, Mr. Black, then I don't see why we should have a problem." She glared at him and his eyes went wide.

"Damn." He gulped.

"Uh huh."

He laughed and kissed her forehead again.

"Well, then I guess we don't have a problem."

She chuckled. "I thought you'd see things my way."

He shook his head and pulled back to look at her.

"Yep, I've definitely seen the light, the error of my ways. Never let me mention it again."

He grimaced and she laughed again.

"And that is why, dear Jacob, I love you so much. Because you know when you're wrong and you admit it."

She leaned in and kissed him chastely.

"Which is pretty much always but still."

He growled and kissed her neck.

"I am not always wrong. I just let you think you're always right. There's a difference."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Please. If that were the case, what would be the point of giving in all the time then?"

He pulled away and grinned impishly.

"Well for one thing, it avoids a fight."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. And the next thing?"

He grinned wider and leaned in, placing his mouth at her ear.

"It always gets me laid."

She scoffed in disgust and smacked his chest.

"You are a dog, Jacob Black! A filthy...perverted...dirty-minded...dog!"

He laughed and held her close to him.

"Yeah, but you love me. So you must be filthy...perverted...and dirty-minded yourself if you keep company with such an animal." He nipped her neck playfully. She yelped and smacked his arm.

He sighed and buried his face into her neck, hugging her tight.

"Baby, I love you. That's all you need to know to hang in there until tomorrow night." He pulled away and brushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "Remember what I said, okay? You promised. And tonight _will_ be okay. I'll make sure of it. And if you get to the point where it's too much for you, the girls or Ness or the party in general, you just flat out come and get me. You matter more to me than any of them. You should know that by now. The only reason I'm even keeping up this charade and not taking you and keeping you with me like I want is because of you. I know you're not ready and I told you I'll wait for you, however long it takes. So, if it all becomes too much, you just come and grab my hand and we'll come right back here, no matter who sees us. And I won't leave your side until we go home. Okay?"

She nodded, feeling a little bit better than she did before. Even though his declaration regarding his staying in the 'charade' was a little surprising. And alarming.

"Jake, what do you mean 'keeping up this charade'?"

He went to answer her but they heard Emmett's loud voice boom throughout the house.

"Nah, Ness, I'm sure he's outside or something. Don't worry, we'll find him. Knowing him, he's just hiding out, not wanting to go kiss ass and make nice with all those suits."

Jake closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them and leaned in and kissed her softly. Then he hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Remember, honey. I love you. That's all that matters. Remember."

She nodded against him and he lowered her down onto the floor and grabbed her hand. He turned the light off, opened the door and stepped out into the dark room bringing her with him.

He let go of her hand and moved over to the bed to grab his shirt when there was a knock at the door.

They both froze and looked at each other.

The knock came again followed by a soft voice.

"Bella? It's me, Rose. Can I come in?"

Bella looked over towards Jake who nodded. She looked at him in horror and he just gave her that smile that told her not to worry and nodded once again.

She huffed angrily and dropped her hands at her side in exasperation. She began to make her way to the door and turned around to see that he had followed her a little. He wasn't even trying to go and hide in the bathroom! He smiled wider and whispered to her. "It's okay. Trust me."

She got to the door and took a deep breath. She unlocked it and then opened it to be greeted with a very annoyed but concerned looking Rose.

"Where is he?"

Bella's mouth hung open in shock and being caught off guard, Rose was able to push her way into the room and shut the door behind her.

There was enough moonlight in the room that they could all see each other just fine without the light on.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, his bare chest and then back up at him.

"Oh well, that's just great, Jake. You were supposed to _talk_ to her, not fuck her."

Jake got angry and Bella, even though slightly shell-shocked and disoriented from the recent twist of events she didn't understand, made her way over to him and placed her hand on his chest to keep him from rushing Rose like he looked like he wanted to do.

"Hey, hey. It's okay."

He stopped and looked down at her and then his features softened a little and he relaxed.

Rose let out a bitter snort. "Okay, well, Jake, you got your chance. Don't expect us to make any more excuses for you to have time alone with her tonight. And you better pray that _nothing_ happens or Em is gonna have your ass."

Bella's eyebrows mashed in confusion as she glanced back and forth between the two people in front of her. She noticed Jake stiffen under her palm during the last sentence Rose had spoken.

"Rose, I appreciate what you guys have done. But I do not need your help to see Bella if I wanted to. We've been managing just fine without you and we will continue to. But, I suggest that _you_ make sure _nothing_ happens or Em kicking my ass will be the least of our worries."

Bella flinched at the hard edge in his tone. What was going on here? How the hell did Rose know?

Rose didn't look like she was going to budge so Bella turned to him.

"Jake, what's going on? What do you mean, 'Em kicking your ass' if something happens? What, how does Rose know? Or Em? Does he know? Oh God, he knows..." She felt her chest constricting and she bent over, her arms now wrapped securely around it, trying to hold herself together.

If Rose knew, then that meant Emmett knew. And if Emmett knew, then that meant...oh God.

"Bella. Look at me."

Jake was squatting in front of her, trying to pry her arms from around herself.

"Bells, come on, honey, look at me."

She managed to raise her eyes to his but that was it.

"Baby, relax. Come on, breathe. Relax. Everything's okay. Come here."

He pulled her up with him and led her over to the bed and sat her in his lap, both of them facing Rose. He whispered in her ear and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Relax, baby. It's all okay."

Rose looked concerned for a minute but then a bored tired annoyed expression replaced it.

"Well, this is just great. So nothing's been _handled_ like you told Em it would and now we're back to square one. That's just great."

She walked over to the bathroom and flipped the light on, turning it up and began to move around inside. Bella's breathing started to come back under control and she turned to look at Jake.

"What? How does Rose know? Jake? What the hell is going on? Why didn't you tell me? And Em? Oh my God!"

He kissed her temple and rubbed slower, trying to entice her to relax.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby. Listen to me. Rose overheard us yesterday, that's how she knew. Apparently the shower plan wasn't all that smart. You were right."

He chuckled but she didn't. She was in no mood to laugh right now. She was flat out panicking.

"Baby, come on. Relax. I can't tell you everything if I'm worried that I might have to start CPR at some point. Come on, take deep breaths. Do it with me."

He held her against his chest and urged her to breathe with him. She did after a few tries and she began to calm down.

"Okay, listen to me. Rose overheard us and she talked to Em about it. Em overheard us in the kitchen-"

Her head snapped up and she looked at him, her eyes wide. _Please, oh please, don't let Em have heard __**that**__._

Jake worked to reassure her right away. "Not _that_ time, honey. The next time. Before you and he went down to the beach, remember?"

Bella nodded and then laid her head down on his chest. If she could just hear his heartbeat, she would be okay. It would relax her and give her peace like it always did. She found it and settled into him. He continued to rub her back. Rose still hadn't come out of the bathroom, still looking for...well...whatever she was looking for.

"He overheard us talking about us staying apart, distant. That's why he asked you about the 'three days'."

Bella began to hyperventilate again and hugged him tighter until his heart beat was booming in her ear. So Emmett had known and she had lied right to his face. Oh God, what Emmett must think of her now!

"Baby, you had to lie to him. You didn't know that he knew. He understands that. He's not mad about it. He still loves you."

She raised her head up and stared at him.

"Really? Why?"

Jake opened his mouth and was about to say something when Rose spoke next.

"Because Bella,"

She and Jake both turned to look in her direction.

"You're like a little sister to him. Nothing you do is ever going to change that. He loves you and he would do _anything_ to protect you."

Rose glared at Jake and he returned it with an equal amount of malice.

What was going on here? She knew Jake and Rose hated each other but this was more than normal. Was it because now Rose knew she and Jake were sleeping together? Wouldn't that make her hate Bella, too, for that matter? Wouldn't she go and tell-Oh God, Edward.

"W-What about...Edward? Why haven't you guys told him? Em's his best friend."

Rose looked back towards the bathroom as if there was something that held her interest in there.

"Because Bella, it's not really our business who you choose to sleep with. And as I said, Emmett loves you and would do anything for you."

She turned and stared at Bella, making her squirm a bit in Jake's arms. Bella wanted to slap herself. She was a big girl that made the very big girl decision to sleep with Jake in the first place and continue to sleep with him, even falling in love with him. It was time to face the consequences. Even if it was only the subtle judgments of Rosalie Hale.

Bella cleared her throat.

"Okay, well as much as I love Em, too, and would do anything for him as well, I don't get why you guys made excuses for us, giving us more time together."

Rose's eyes darted up to Jake's and his eyes narrowed at her.

Bella was so confused. Her head was reeling. "Jake?"

He took his time turning towards her but he did. The anger melted away almost as soon as his eyes made contact with hers.

"Why would they do that? And why didn't you tell me that they knew?"

He sighed and wiped down his face in exhaustion.

"I didn't tell you yet," He glared at Rose when he said this. "Because I didn't want to worry you. Emmett wasn't going to say anything to Edward or Ness. Neither was Rose. We were pretty much covered and with everything going on lately, I didn't want to add any extra stress to the situation. We already had enough to handle without that bit to add to it." He turned and glared at Rose again. Rose was more than happy to return it.

Bella shook her head. "Okay, I get that. But then why did they give us more time tonight? What did Rose mean about talking? Talking to me about what?"

Rose then decided to pipe in.

"Yeah, Jake. About what?"

Jake sent her another murderous glare.

He then turned to Bella, his eyes softening once again. He sighed.

"Look, baby. There was something I needed to talk to you about but it's not that big a deal."

Rose scoffed in disgust earning another scowl from Jake.

"Rose, can I have a minute to talk to Bella alone, please?"

Rose laughed and shook her head.

"Why, so you can gloss it over and then feed her that shit on a fork? I don't think so, pal. I'm not going anywhere."

He moved Bella to the side and began to get off the bed.

"Look-"

Bella grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him back. "Jake, don't. Come on. Stay here with me. Talk to me. Come on."

Jake hesitated but then slowly sat back down. Bella positioned herself into his lap and threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Relax. Take deep breaths. I don't want to worry about performing CPR on _you_. You're a big guy and I don't think I'd make one dent in that chest of yours. Then again, I could always slap the shit out of you until you wake up. That sounds like fun."

She didn't get the laugh she was hoping for but he did turn to look at her and then lay his head down into her neck, breathing heavily against her collarbone. She gently rubbed his back.

"Rose, would it be okay if I just had a second with him? I'm sorry to ask but I'm not going to get to see him really at this party tonight and I just want to talk to him before we leave. Is that okay?"

Rose looked taken aback that Bella should make such a request. She scoffed and turned on her heel and walked into the bathroom. "Whatever. Don't take too long. _She is_ looking for him." And then she shut the door forcefully making Bella wince.

She felt Jake begin to kiss along her neck.

"Oh no, Mister. You're not getting out of it that easily just because I asked her to leave us alone. Your wily avoidance tricks won't work with me. Spill it."

He lifted his head, his eyebrows arched questioningly.

"'Wily avoidance tricks'? Are you serious, Bells?"

She gave him a wide smile and clasped her hands around his neck.

He grinned.

"There's no such thing."

She gave him a mock glare.

"Are you saying I'm wrong again, Mr. Black?"

He shook his head.

"Nope. You're always right." He gave her that impish grin once again and clutched her tighter to him.

Bella smacked his shoulder lightly. "You are so not getting laid."

He began to lay them backward, his grin widening. "We'll see."

Bella giggled as their heads hit the pillows and he began to plant feather light kisses on her neck.

Rose's voice could be heard over their laughter.

"One minute!"

Jake rolled his eyes and sighed, laying his head back on his pillow.

Bella laid her head on his chest.

"So what did you need to tell me?"

His lifted his hand to rub his eyes.

"Bells, I want to tell you but it's something that can wait until after this goddamn party. It's something that's not gonna change no matter when I tell you so there's no point in rushing it. I want us to just get through tonight and enjoy it a little bit. After that, we can sit down and talk. Deal?"

She lifted her head up to look at him and frowned. "What do you mean, it's not gonna change no matter what? What aren't you telling me?"

He dropped his hand and looked at her. "Nothing that you're thinking. It's from a really long time ago and it's something I need to tell you, no, _want_ to tell you. But, it's something that I'd rather talk to you about when we're not rushed, say, when we're not trying to run and hide before _they_ find us. Okay? But I promise I will tell you. I don't want you worrying about it all night. We have enough on our plate as it is. Agreed?"

Bella looked at him in amazement. "How can you say something like that and not elaborate? By you telling me not to worry about it but it's something we need time and privacy to talk about, something we _need _to talk about, of course I'm going to worry about it! Geez! How thick can you be?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Bella! I'm not telling you that to get the gears spinning inside that tiny head of yours, okay? I'm telling you because I don't want any secrets between us. Because I want everything out in the open with us. But, after everything that we're going through at the moment, everything we're about to face and deal with, everything we just talked about the last ten minutes alone, I think it's a conversation best saved for another time, okay? Just trust me. It's nothing you _need_ to worry about. Believe me when I say that."

She huffed angrily and sat up. He groaned in frustration and sat up next to her.

A minute of silence passed between them before Jake spoke next.

"Babe, look at me."

She sent a glare his way but he ignored it.

"I'll make you a deal. Get through this stupid fucking party with me and I promise we'll talk about _it_ after. We'll make whatever excuses we need to, swimming, getting lost, hell, sleepwalking, I don't know and I don't care, but we'll do it. And then we'll talk about everything, okay? Deal?"

Bella let out a deep breath and looked at him. He had never lied to her before and she did trust him, she loved him. And he promised he _would_ take care of everything as long as she remembered what he told her. She nodded slowly. "Deal."

He smiled, leaned in and kissed her. "That's my girl. Now, I'm going to sneak out of here and go get ready for this thing. You do the same with Blondie in there and I'll see you at the party, okay?"

She nodded and he kissed her once more. "I love you, baby. Remember what I told you."

He then got up and began to make his way to the door when Rose flung the bathroom door open and stopped him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Jake groaned again. "Out and down the hall. Why?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "Because you don't know where everyone is, that's why. They could have been listening to your little lovey dovey crap for all you know."

Jake shook his head and muttered something under his breath. Bella called out to him. "Jake..."

He looked back at her and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, honey. I won't kill her. Emmett's on my ass enough as it is. And I am not having you fill 'the position' once she's gone. He may have known you longer but you belong with me. I'm better for you than he is." He winked at her making her laugh.

"Yeah, right. Sure you are."

Jake turned and glared at Rose. Bella closed her mouth and looked down.

"Well, Blondie, it seems you were offering your services a minute ago. Care to check, see if the coast is clear?"

Rose glared at him but moved toward the door. "Fine. But this is the one and only time I'm doing it. And it's only because Emmett asked me to. Not you."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Thanks. I'll remember that."

Rose opened the door and stepped out, closing it.

Jake turned to Bella and shrugged his shoulders and she did the same. They both smiled at each other. "I love you."

She smiled wider. "I love you, too."

Rose came back in and waved to Jake. "Okay, you're good to go. But straight to your room. Do not stop, do not make any detours, do not pass go and collect two hundred dollars, got it?"

Jake snorted. "Gosh, Blondie, that was horrible. Did you come up with that all on your own?"

Rose glared and motioned to the door. "Are you going to go when I give you a freebie or are you going to keep your cocky stupid ass standing there insulting me, wasting time so your precious little wifey will come up and find you half-naked in another man's wife's room?"

Jake scowled at her. He then turned and smiled at Bella. "See you soon, honey. Remember what I told you."

Bella nodded and smiled. "See you soon."

He winked and then whisked out the door and down the hall.

Rose closed the door and took a deep breath. "Well, Bella. Let's see what we can do to get you ready for this party. Did you bring anything for it?"

Bella gulped and looked down.

"No. I didn't know there was going to be one."

Rose sighed. "Well, it appears I have my work cut out for me. Let's go down to my room and see what we can do."

Rose gave her a small smile, one Bella had never seen before, one that made her get out of the bed all too willingly.

She followed Rose to the door and was quiet when Rose put a finger to her lips. They tiptoed out of the room and down the hall to Rose's door.

As Rose was turning the knob, Bella could hear Emmett's voice filling the house.

"Yeah, I don't know. Weird. Maybe Jake went for a walk or something. Don't worry, Ness, we'll find him. Edward, you should get upstairs and change. You're not planning on wearing that, are you? How else do you plan to get all those hot chicks all over you?" She heard his boisterous laugh drown out as Rose closed the door.

So Emmett and Rose knew about her and Jake. Not only that but they were keeping Edward and Ness in the dark for them and she had no idea why. And she knew Rose wouldn't be helping her if it wasn't for Emmett. Rose had said so herself. She didn't know why Emmett wasn't looking out for his best friend or why he had his girlfriend helping him to protect Bella or why he hadn't called her out on her lie on the beach. She didn't know much of anything really. But she did know one thing.

Emmett deserved one hell of a hug.

A big one.


	11. Need

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella took one more glance in the mirror as she smoothed down the material of the beautiful dress Rose had found for her.

Rose had done her work well.

Bella didn't even recognize the beautiful woman staring back at her.

She was wearing a gorgeous knee-length black dress. It was backless yet had a neck tie. How Rose thought Bella could pull that off, she didn't know. But somehow it worked.

Her hair was down in soft flowing curls.

Rose had done her make-up in such a way that made Bella's plain features stand out. It was so perfectly done that Bella couldn't stop staring at herself. Such a contrast to the way she tried to avoid her reflection every morning of her life.

"Bella, are you ever going to move away from that mirror?"

Bella glanced back to find Rose giving her a knowing smile as she put her shoes on.

Bella blushed.

"Rose, I don't know how you...I mean, the dress...so beautiful... and the make-up...I-"

Rose laughed.

"Relax, Bella. You'll give yourself an aneurysm over there if you keep going on like that. It's what I do. There are some perks to being a model. We don't always have stylists and make-up artists around to do everything. And we can't exactly allow ourselves to go to shit in their absence. So don't worry about it. You're welcome."

Rose gave her a friendly smile before turning and walking over to the bed to grab something out of her suitcase.

Rose was being a lot nicer than Bella ever expected her to be. Ever.

For some strange reason, Emmett and Rose both knew that she was completely unfaithful to her husband, one of their good friends for all intents and purposes, and they didn't seem to care. Not only that but they seemed to...be in encouragement of it. Not that they seemed to like Jake, not that, but...they made excuses for them and gave them some time alone tonight. Even though, the main reason for that was for Jake to tell her whatever it is that he needed to tell her...she could feel the _dread_ there again, laughing at her. She took a deep breath and swallowed.

No, she would not allow _it_ to bring her down. Jake loved her and he said he would tell her after the party. He promised. And like the cocky son of a bitch had reminded her so often before, he always kept his promises.

She smiled at the thought.

Just then, Rose turned to find Bella smiling inexplicably. She chuckled and shook her head while moving to the other side of the bed to search through the other bag.

"You've got it bad, don't you?"

Bella's head snapped to attention. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Rose rolled her eyes and began loading some things into a small black bag.

"Come on, Bella. I've seen _that_ smile before. You're head over heels for this guy, aren't you?"

Bella blushed and smiled, looking down.

"It's that obvious, huh?"

Rose chuckled again. "Uh huh."

Then Bella's smiled wiped off her face.

"Rose."

Rose stopped what she was doing and looked up.

Bella fidgeted nervously and looked up at the woman in front of her. She couldn't keep her eyes from wandering though as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Thanks for...you know...everything. I know...I mean...it doesn't...it doesn't mean that I still don't love Edward."

She glanced back at Rose nervously trying to gauge her reaction.

She swallowed thickly.

Rose tilted her head and looked at Bella. "Really?"

Bella blushed furiously and looked down.

"Yeah. I mean, I still do love him. I do. But with Jacob, I don't know, there's..." She shook her head and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. She sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them back up and looked at Rose. "There's just something about him, something that I can't explain."

Rose shrugged. "You love him."

It wasn't a question.

Bella stared down at the floor in between them.

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

Much to Bella's astonishment, Rose laughed. "Sounds pretty complicated to me."

Bella smiled meekly, her eyes never leaving the ground. "You have no idea."

Rose stood up and smirked. "Oh, I think I have some idea." She then made her way over to Bella and stood before her, leaving Bella no choice but to look at her.

"Listen, Bella. It's like I said before. Emmett and I don't care who you sleep with. That's your business, not ours. And Emmett loves you. He really does consider you his little sister and he's fiercely protective of you. Out of everyone in this situation, _you_ are the one that matters to him. Not Edward. Not Jacob. Not Ness. Just _you_. And if...Jacob makes you happy, then he won't stand in your way. He only wants what's best for you."

Bella felt her eyes tear up. She didn't know why but Rose's honesty was touching something deep within her, making her feel grateful yet guilty at the same time.

"Even if it means cheating on my husband incessantly?"

Rose smirked at her again. "Well, not the most desired circumstances but, yes. Emmett will do anything for you regardless of _that_. And if Jacob's what you want, Emmett's not going to say otherwise. But, you know how he is. He's going to make sure that Jacob's on the up and up before he allows his 'little sister' to get in too deep." She winked at Bella, making her laugh.

"Rose, I owe you both so much. I really do. I don't deserve either of you."

Rose snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, Bella. And don't you dare smudge that mascara!" Bella dropped the hand that made its way to her face in order to wipe the tears that were surely coming. "I worked too hard on that, Bella. So fan yourself, clear your throat, do whatever you have to make the tears go away but don't you dare mess up your make-up!"

Bella laughed and took a deep breath, sniffling. "Yes ma'am."

Rose smiled triumphantly. "Good. Now here."

She handed Bella the small black clutch she had been loading things into before.

Bella looked at her questioningly.

Rose smiled wickedly again. "Make-up. Something tells me you're going to need it for touch-ups."

Bella blushed and looked down, nodding. "Thanks, Rose."

Rose smiled wider. "Anytime."

She then turned and walked back to the bed, grabbing her own bag. She walked to the mirror that Bella had been admiring herself in before and did a quick once-over. "Perfect. As always."

She turned and winked at Bella. Bella smiled and rolled her eyes. "Always."

Rose smiled and opened the door. "Shall we go?"

Bella nodded and followed Rose out the door.

They made their way down the stairs, Bella a little slower than Rose. She had heels on and was not trying to push for a quick trip to the Emergency Room before the party. Then again, she wouldn't have to go to this thing...

When she stepped off the last stair, she heard a low whistle and glanced up to see Edward and Emmett standing there. Emmett was grinning widely at her. "Alright Bella. Damn! Does my woman know how to work it or does she know how to work it?"

Rose turned and glared at him.

"Of course, I meant you, too, babe. You look absolutely gorgeous. Perfect like always." He kissed her on the cheek.

Bella giggled when Rose turned and gave her a knowing smile.

She felt someone standing next to her and she turned to find her husband smiling down at her.

"You look beautiful, love."

She smiled warmly at him.

He offered his hand and she took it.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded and they began to walk to the front door.

She glanced behind her and then turned back to him.

"Where's Jacob and Ness?"

He smiled. "They went on ahead without us, love. They left the car for us to take over. I think Ness was a little eager to get there and see her parents."

Bella nodded and looked at the backs of Rose and Emmett to try to hide her disappointment.

They got into the car and Emmett drove them to the large house down the block.

Bella's eyes went wide when they pulled into the somewhat crowded driveway. House? No, this was a freakin' mansion. Three of Ness' house could fit inside the foyer alone. When they made their way inside, the server opening the door for them, Bella was tempted to say something just to hear the loud echo she knew would bounce off the walls. But she reined in her childlike enthusiasm and didn't.

They could hear music being played as the server led them to the area of the house that the party was in. She saw Emmett turn back towards her and glance down at her feet.

"Dammit, Rose. Why did you give her such high heels? How am I gonna work with that on the dance floor? I'm gonna have to let these guys know they have to set up a danger zone with road cones and signs and crap just so I can get her for one dance. Don't want any unnecessary lawsuits or casualties."

Rose and Edward laughed. Bella leaned forward and smacked his arm. She heard his guffaw echo throughout the rooms they were passing through.

They made their way through one last archway that opened up into a huge ballroom. At least that's what it reminded her of. There was a deejay playing music and people were standing around, talking and laughing. The room opened up at the end, large terrace doors standing wide open with throngs of people walking in and out, leading to a large patio and a gigantic pool. Bella could just see the faint images of the beach past the horizon.

"Wow."

Edward chuckled at her side as they made their way through the crowds.

"Yes, they certainly know how to throw a party. Wouldn't you say?"

Bella smiled at him. "Yeah, definitely."

Edward smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You made it!"

All of them turned to find Ness making her way towards them, beaming happily.

Bella gulped.

Ness was gorgeous! More so than Bella was, even after Rose's incredible handiwork. She would never be as beautiful as this woman, not if Rose gave her a complete makeover. Never.

She kissed all of their cheeks and looked Bella over appraisingly. "You look beautiful, Bella."

Bella blushed, feeling guilty for her earlier thoughts. This woman was amazing, so kind. Bella was nothing more than a selfish, jealous bitch.

"Thank you. So do you."

Ness laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "Please. Rose, you look stunning as always."

Rose smiled. "Thank you." She didn't return the compliment. Bella hadn't missed it and neither did the rest of them. Bella laughed quietly. _That's Rose._

Ness smiled at them. "Enjoy yourself, everyone. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know. I hope you have a wonderful time. Edward, Daddy would like to see you if you have a free moment."

Edward turned to Bella and gave her a small apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, love."

Bella smiled back at him and nodded. "That's okay. Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere. Not in _these_." She gestured down to her feet and they all laughed.

He smiled wider and kissed her hand. "I'll be right back." Then he followed Ness away, across the room. Bella watched him go and immediately felt uncomfortable. She hated being at these things and she hated it even more when Edward left her side. But she knew it wasn't his fault. It was just his job and she knew he was doing everything he could for the both of them. She smiled faintly at her husband's loving care and felt a small stab of pain in her heart.

She felt a soft hand grab hers.

"Bella."

She looked back to find Rose and Emmett smiling at her.

"Come sit with us."

Bella smiled at them gratefully and let Rose lead her away to a small table that Emmett had found. They all sat down and ordered their drinks when a server greeted them. Emmett pulled Rose into him and draped an arm around her while she sat back against him.

Bella glanced around. She didn't see _**him**_ anywhere. She wondered where he could be. She was also surprised that Ness wasn't glued to his arm when she had come over to them.

She didn't know why but that _dread_ was back, sitting on her shoulder, taunting her. She tried to suppress it as best she could underneath a small smile.

"Bella."

She glanced back at Rose and Emmett who were smiling knowingly at her.

"_**He's**_ up there."

Bella looked up where Rose pointed and sure enough there _**he**_ was.

Jake was talking and laughing with a few guys and a couple.

She smiled at the sight of him.

He had cleaned up very nicely.

She wanted nothing more than to make her way up there and hug him from behind, him grabbing her hands laughing, and turning around to kiss her. But, she couldn't. And she sighed at the thought.

And just as if he heard it, his eyes glanced down to the party below and locked with hers. His smile dropped and he stared at her. She gave him a small smile and yet his expression didn't change. She narrowed her eyes in confusion at him, wondering why he wasn't responding to her. And still, his face stayed the same. Eventually, she bit her lip and looked away back to Emmett and Rose.

Emmett was talking to someone standing next to him, shaking the guy's hand and laughing. Rose was watching the dancers, looking completely bored.

Bella glanced down at her hand on the table. The server brought her drink just then and she accepted it gratefully. She began to sip it through the straw.

"Bella."

She heard her name behind her and she turned around in her seat.

She gave a weak smile when she saw who it was.

"Hey, Mike. How are you?"

Mike worked with Edward and was a decent enough guy. He was somewhat attractive and had a nice demeanor. She just couldn't stand that he never left her alone. Even though he knew her husband and she had made it plain that she was committed to him and was not interested, Mike still felt the need to try to push her each time he saw her. And the way he was looking her up and down right now was making her sick. That trip to the emergency room was looking better and better...

"I'm good, Bella. Real good. I would ask how you are but you look absolutely amazing. I mean, exquisitely beautiful. Really."

She blushed a little but kept her eyes trained on him. If she glanced down like she wanted to in embarrassment, like she normally did, then he might think otherwise. With Mike all you had to do was blink and he automatically took it as a flirtation.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."

Mike glanced down and then back up at her, smiling. He arched an eyebrow.

"Checking me out, Bella?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling.

"Mike, when will you ever quit it? Edward wouldn't like it if he heard you talking like that." She gave a small laugh, an empty one, but one that might take the sting out of her obvious annoyance but let him know she was also serious.

Mike smirked at her. "I hardly think Edward would mind."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. But before she could ask him what he meant, he leaned in closer making her lean back a little. "So what do you say, Bella? Care to dance, Sexy?"

Before she could shake her head in a blatant refusal, she heard a deep voice next to her.

"Actually, Mike, Mrs. Cullen owes me a dance. Isn't that right, Bella?"

Bella turned to glance towards Jake and saw his huge hand outstretched to her. His eyes weren't on her, though. They were on Mike and they were not friendly.

She glanced back at Mike and saw him scowling at Jake. She quickly took Jake's hand and stood up. She gave Mike a small smile. "Sorry, Mike. But he's right. I do owe him one." Mike didn't look at her, just kept glaring at Jake.

Jake moved her in front of him and started to push her in the opposite direction heading towards the dancers. "Better luck next time, I guess."

She didn't look back to see the murderous glare she was sure was still settled on Mike's face.

Jake then moved ahead of her and led her right near the middle of the dance floor. As if by some miracle, a slow song projected out of the speakers just then. Bella took a deep breath. _Thank God._

He turned around and put his hands on her waist and pulled her into him. He didn't say a word and didn't look at her, just grabbed her right hand in his and began moving them slowly. Bella really hoped she didn't step on his feet or trip. So she just allowed him to move them.

She placed her left hand up around his neck and leaned into him more. She gave him a smile but he still hadn't looked up at her. He seemed very intent on whatever he was staring at down between them.

"Jake, are you okay?"

He still didn't look up at her. "Yeah, why?"

Bella frowned. "Why won't you look at me then?"

His eyes snapped up to hers. "Honey, I'm trying to make sure that you don't kill us. You've got death traps on your feet and if I'm not careful you could take us both out."

Her mouth dropped open and with her free hand, slapped at his chest. He laughed and pulled her closer. She hit his arm this time. "That's not funny, Mr. Black."

He gave her a wicked smirk. "You're right, Bella, it's not. You're always right." She could even see the damn twinkle in his eye.

She shot a mock glare his way. "Still not happening."

He grinned wider. "It will. You know you're irresistible to my charms. You know you can't resist me for long."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Uh-huh."

He chuckled and pulled her a little closer. She put her left hand back around his neck and glanced over his shoulder. These heels really were high. If she could see over his shoulder...damn. What was Rose thinking? She would be the death of them all.

"You look beautiful, Bella. Really beautiful." He whispered it into her ear.

She pulled to look at him, smirking. "Still not happening."

He had a mock frown of frustration on his face. "Shit."

She laughed and pulled him closer again. She leaned up to whisper to his ear.

"Besides, I think a punishment is in order. I thought you weren't going to get jealous anymore. Remember?"

She was only playing around with him and was a little surprised to hear the seriousness in his tone when he answered her.

"We said I wouldn't get jealous of your husband, honey. We never agreed on other guys."

She laughed and pulled back to look up at him. "Yes, because Mike is definitely someone you should be jealous of."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer. "He never leaves you alone. And I don't like the way he was looking you up and down like that. Besides," He gave her a grin. "I did my good deed for the day. I think that cancels out your punishment."

She smiled up at him. "Oh and what would that be?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "I saved the little shit's life, that's what. Emmett was about to rip him apart. Didn't you see that?"

She shook her head, laughing. "No. I was a little _distracted_." She gave him a pointed look and he smiled wider.

"Bells, what am I going to do with you?"

She smirked up at him. "Hopefully, _anything I want_."

His eyebrows raised and she shook her head, chuckling, and then leaned in closer again so she could look over his shoulder.

She heard his breathing loudly in her ear and she felt his right hand grab the skin tightly on her waist.

"Bella."

She pulled back to look at him and saw this eyes were darker than normal.

"I need you."

She saw his chest heaving in and out.

He leaned his face in a little closer than he normally would in front of all these people.

"Right now."

His breathing became rougher and his hand gripped her waist harder.

She swallowed, not sure if she should consider this, but she could feel it growing quickly inside her. That _need_ for _**him**_.

Before she had a chance to think, _it_ consumed her and she nodded, her own breathing picking up speed.

She could feel her body responding to him just like it always did.

His eyes lit up and he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Go back to the table. Grab your bag and go up the stairs on the left and stop at the first landing. I'll meet you there."

Bella nodded and without a word, his lips brushed near her ear and then he walked away from her.

She slowly made her way back to the table. She was flushed, she could feel it. And she knew Rose could see it.

Bella smiled and grabbed her bag off the table. Emmett was now talking to someone else, his arm still over Rose. Rose smiled knowingly at her.

"Bathroom break _already_?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, um, I'll be right back."

Rose chuckled. "Alright, but hurry. I'm not sure we can explain away your absence for _too long_."

Bella nodded, blushing furiously. "Thanks."

Rose smiled. "Anytime."

Bella smiled in return and began to dodge away from the table when Rose called out for her.

"And Bella?"

She turned back, breathless.

"Yes?"

Rose leveled her gaze at her. "Do NOT ruin that dress."

Bella blushed and nodded, looking down. "Of course not."

Rose smiled in satisfaction. "Okay, run along then."

Bella nodded once again and whispered a quick thank you. She made her way through the crowds and up the stairs. When she came to the first landing, she stopped and leaned against the wall, waiting.

She heard his laugh and turned to see him coming down the stairs, three women following him. Their hands were all over him and they were laughing with him. Their body language was clearly flirtatious. Her heart wrenched painfully but she tried to maintain her composure.

He had told her this would happen. He had prepared her so she shouldn't be that surprised. But she couldn't help the angry jealousy that emanated off her in waves.

She'd rather see Ness all over him like that.

No, scratch that. She'd rather see _no one_ all over him like that.

One of the women laughed and grabbed his arm, playfully tugging. Some young bimbo. And then Bella heard her whine. "Dance with me, Jake." He laughed and pulled his arm back, dragging the bitch back with it. Clearly, she wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Did she just hear that bitch call him by _that_ name? Oh she was fucking livid. Why would Ness allow this shit, never mind encourage it? What the fuck was wrong with her? And why would he let her? What the fuck was wrong with him?

He made eye contact with Bella and she looked down, biting her lip to keep from saying something she shouldn't.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had no right to be jealous. He wasn't hers. And he didn't want these women. He had told her that. He loved her. He had said it. A ton of time. She was the one he wanted. Not these sluts.

Her eyes flipped open when she heard his voice. "Come on, ladies. Cut me some slack. Can't a guy go to the bathroom around here?" He was laughing but Bella could tell he was trying to get rid of them.

And then the whiny bimbo from before dug her nails into his arm and pulled him next to her. She whispered loudly into his ear. "I'll go with you, Jakey. _Give you a hand_ and make sure _everything_ comes out alright."

Oh that was it! Bella slowly worked her way into the hallway, walking past the disgusting scene never making eye contact with any of them. She didn't know where she was going but she quickly began walking down the hall, her heels clicking against the floor.

She heard his voice distantly behind her. "No, no. I'm fine. Thanks for the offer, though, Khloe. But I'll be okay. Be back in a bit."

Bella turned to a door and tried the knob, shocked to find it open. It was a bedroom, obviously a guest bedroom and the room was mostly dark.

She walked in and closed the door behind her. She hit the lock and sat on the bed, waiting.

Sure enough, no more than a minute later, she heard the knob turn. And then she heard a soft knock.

"Let me in, Bells."

She thought about not opening it. She thought about how she could possibly get the fuck out of here. If this was just a glimpse of how the evening was going to go, she'd rather skip this party, thanks.

She took off her shoes and placed her head in her hands, taking a deep breath.

She heard the knob twist again and another knock.

"Honey, please let me in."

She dropped her hands and took another deep breath.

She wasn't being fair to him. He had given her plenty of warning. He had asked her to trust in him, knowing that these women meant nothing to him. It was just flirtations. Nothing more. On his part. He asked her to remember that he loved her. And still, she had failed at the first test.

New Bella took control and forced her ass up, mentally berating herself for being so ridiculous. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. She then walked back over to the bed and sat down.

He opened the door slowly and walked in. She watched every move he made, never moving. He shut the door behind him, locking it, and walked over to her.

"Bells, I'm sor-"

She held up her hand, stopping him. When he didn't speak, she dropped her hand.

She stood up and sauntered over to him slowly. She placed her right hand on his chest, trailing it downwards gently, her eyes never leaving his.

"Do you love me?"

His eyes tightened. "Of course, I do, Bells. You know that. I don't-"

She held her hand up to his mouth, stopping him once again.

"Then that's all I need to know."

She removed her hand and placed it on his cheek.

His breathing was harsh and he narrowed his eyes at her, almost as if he was trying to figure her out, see if she really meant it. She ignored it.

She lifted her other hand to his cheek and then grabbed his face and pulled him down to her in a fluid movement, crushing her lips to his.

She glided her tongue along his lips demanding entrance and he opened up for her. She began plundering his mouth as her hands made their way to his shirt and began unbuttoning it quickly.

Their kissing became more frantic and their breathing was loudly making its way through their noses.

Her hands picked up speed and so did his. He began grasping the skin of her back roughly between his fingers and kissing her more forcefully. Their tongues were battling for dominance while she worked his shirt off him. Then her fingers began deftly unbuckling his belt.

She pulled away amidst his groan of protest. She focused on the belt and then began to work on his pants. He tried to kiss her neck, his breathing extra loud now and fast. She took one of his free hands and placed it on her ass and squeezed making her moan. He brought his other hand to her other cheek and repeated the motion. She leaned forward and bit his chest.

He groaned again and began unzipping her dress and untying the neck tie. She reached her hand into his pants and began stroking him.

He growled and leaned forward, nipping her shoulder. She stroked him harder and bit into his neck, moaning.

He made short work of her dress and pulled it down her body. She stepped out of it and picked the dress up, ignoring his whines of lust and placing it out on the chair nearest the bed.

Before she had a chance to turn around, he grabbed her from behind roughly and pulled her back into him. He began kissing her neck, nipping, growling slightly.

She broke free of his grasp and turned around, crashing her lips into his and clasped her hands tightly onto the back of his neck. Their kissing became frantic again and his hands scratched down her bare back but never once breaking the skin. She moaned into his mouth and jumped up and he caught her.

He pulled her closer into him and her fingers worked their way into his hair and pulled, making him lean his head back and let out a grunt of pain. She didn't let go, though. Instead, she licked the skin of his jawline to his ear. She took his lobe in between her teeth, bit down lightly and tugged away from him.

He groaned and dug his fingers into her back. She moaned and whispered into his ear.

"Jake, I want you."

She moved her hands out of his hair and scratched them across his back. He began kneading her ass as he moved slowly to the bed. She kissed her way to his mouth. She placed her lips on his and then took his bottom lip in between her teeth and pulled.

He groaned again, watching her with half-lidded eyes.

She let his lip go and placed her hands on his face, making him look directly at her.

"Jake, I _need_ you."

He was panting, his eyes completely black as he stared at her.

"I need you, too."

She ground herself against him and moaned. He shut his eyes and moaned with her. She moved her fingers back up into his hair and pulled again, making him open his eyes wide and stare at her.

She leaned forward and licked his closed lips and then worked her tongue around his mouth. She then moved it to his right cheek and licked upward. She moved her mouth to his ear. "Mmmm. You taste _so_ good." She heard him gasp and she smiled wickedly. "I want more."

He growled and threw her on the bed, her laughing in satisfaction as he did. He was out of his pants in a second and was right on top of her. He snatched her underwear off and in the next second, he was buried deep inside her. She threw her head back and cried out, scratching down his back.

He stared down at her, and thrust into her again, watching her as he did it. She moaned again, reached up and bit into his neck. He grunted in pain and then bit down into her neck as well.

She released his neck and gasped. She grabbed his head and placed his ear near her mouth.

"I want you to fuck me, Jake."

He pulled up to look at her, questioning her with his eyes.

She nodded once. "I _want_ you to fuck me. And baby?"

He stared down at her, his eyes wide yet dark with that hunger, that _need_.

She lifted up and kissed his lips languidly before pulling her mouth away but remaining where she was.

"I want you to bite me when you do. Hard."

He pulled up away from her and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Bells?"

She grabbed his face and pulled him down to her until their lips were inches apart. She stared deep into his eyes.

"I want you, Jake. _All_ of you. Do you want me?"

He was panting again. "Baby, you know I do. I want you so goddamn much."

New Bella was ecstatic and triumphant. "Then take me. Make me yours. Don't hold back. Give me _all _of you."

He still hesitated, still stared down at her uncertainly.

She moved another inch closer to his lips.

"I love you, Jake. I'm yours. Take me."

He growled and crushed his lips to hers and began thrusting into her so damn hard it almost hurt. He then moved to her neck and sunk his teeth in. Bella cried out and scratched her nails down his back, drawing blood. She heard him grunt in pain but he never released her neck, never stopped thrusting. She smiled in satisfaction as she moaned into his ear, biting down on his lobe once more.

"Harder."

And he obliged.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella made her way back down the hallway. She held her head up high and smiled wickedly.

She had checked her reflection once more before leaving the room and it was more than satisfactory. Her hair was now hanging down her shoulder, covering the mark Jake had given her on her neck. Good thing Rose had known she would need _touch-ups_.

She sauntered down the hallway, new Bella still very much in place.

She saw the girl 'Khloe' hanging off Jake's arm again. And she heard her whining. "Jakey, you took so long. Why didn't you let me come with you?"

Bella smiled wider and moved to stand behind Jake. "Because, sweetie, _Jakey_ had all the _help_ he needed."

She winked at the gaping girl and smacked Jake's ass, making him jerk a little. She smirked and kissed his cheek, not really giving a shit what this little bitch or anyone else thought. Jake turned wide eyes on her and she smiled more. She then looked at the shocked girl.

"Have a nice evening."

She turned and made her way back down the stairs and never once turned to look back.

New Bella didn't need to.


	12. Unclean

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

New Bella made her way back to the table where Rose, Emmett and now Edward were sitting and talking. She plastered a fake smile onto her face and took a seat.

"Hello everyone. What did I miss?"

Edward turned to her, concerned.

"Love, are you alright? Rose here was telling me you were feeling a little sick."

Bella smiled wider. "I'm fine, sweetie. I felt a little nauseous but it passed." Oh, boy, did it pass.

He still looked a little worried so she leaned forward and put her hand on his leg. "I'm alright."

He nodded and smiled. He covered her hand with his and she could see that fire starting up in his eyes again. She looked down at their hands, lifted his and kissed it before removing hers from his grasp.

She crossed her legs and sat back in her chair, unwilling to look at her husband's disappointment. She felt a little guilty but New Bella was Jake's. And _only_ Jake's. And after what happened upstairs, she didn't want anyone else's hands on her. They didn't belong on the skin that clearly belonged to Jake, that had been touched by him, still had his scent all over it. No, she wouldn't go there. As much as she loved Edward, she loved Jake, too.

"So Rose..."

Rose stared at her intently; her eyebrows furrowed a little, as if she was trying to figure her out.

Bella grinned, raising an eyebrow. "What'd I miss?"

Emmett laughed and kissed Rose's temple.

Rose smiled and shook her head.

"Not much. So I take it you're feeling better?"

Bella smirked wider. "Yes. I am feeling _much_ better."

Emmett smiled and looked down, shaking his head.

Rose snorted and looked over Edward's shoulder.

Bella took a deep breath. Yes, she was indeed feeling better.

Emmett grinned at her.

"So Bella..."

She grinned right back.

"So Emmett..."

He wiggled his eyebrow at her. "I took the liberty of making a song request while you were gone."

Bella's smile dropped. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

The others all laughed. She glared at Emmett and he smiled in response.

"You owe me, Bella. We made a deal. Aren't you going to keep your end?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

She laughed. "Sure, Em. It's your funeral."

He guffawed. "Aw Bella, it won't be that bad."

She gave him a mock glare. "Uh huh."

Ness' voice once again garnered their attention. "Hey guys."

They all turned to look at her and she was standing there, grinning brightly. Jake was standing next to her, his eyes trained on his wife.

Bella narrowed her eyes but kept the smile on. At least he was with his wife and not any of those nasty little sluts from before.

"How is everything?"

They all smiled and nodded.

"Good."

"Great party."

"Everything's wonderful, thank you."

Ness smiled brighter. "Great. Edward, Emmett, I was wondering if you guys could join me for a moment. Hoffman himself is here and I thought it would be great if we could go say hello."

Edward turned and gave Bella that small smile of apology again. "Sorry, love."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Edward, you don't have to be sorry every time. It's fine, sweetie." He smiled wide and kissed her hand before standing up.

Truth is, New Bella was still there but she still felt a bit guilty. Whether she was Old Bella or New Bella, that guilt would never go away. Edward was a good man and he loved her. She knew that. And as much as New Bella loved Jake, Old Bella still loved her husband.

Emmett kissed Rose on the top of her head. "I'll be right back, babe. Gotta go kiss ass."

Bella, Edward, Rose and Jake laughed. Ness rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on, Emmett. It won't take that long. This is important."

Emmett grinned at Bella. "Don't forget, Bella. I'll be listening."

Bella rolled her eyes this time. "Jesus, Em. You really have a death wish, don't you?"

Emmett grinned wider. "I do like to live dangerously." He winked at her and she laughed, looking down.

Ness kissed Jake as the other two guys stood up behind her. "Okay, sweetie. I'll be right back. Why don't you go and _mingle_ in the meantime?"

Bella saw Jake lower his eyes and she could see a light blush on his cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to get up, grab his hand and pull him out of there.

"Yeah sure, hon."

Ness smiled and then led Edward and Emmett away, leaving the other three to themselves.

Bella stared at Jake and he met her eyes.

Bella heard Rose clear her throat but didn't look at her. Neither did Jake.

"I'm going to get a refill. I'll be back." Bella nodded but never once turned to the other woman.

Jake walked over to her and held out his hand.

"Can we take a walk?"

Bella nodded and took his hand, standing up. He then let her hand go and placed it at her elbow and led her away from the dance floor, towards a few doors underneath the staircase. He kept glancing around and then pulled her near a door. When satisfied that no one was really paying attention to them, he opened the door and pulled them inside. He closed the door behind them, enveloping them in darkness.

He flipped a switch and a light shone down on them. He had pulled her into a large walk-in closet of some sort. This looked like where they would keep the coats of the guests if it weren't in the middle of July.

He placed her up against the wall and wrapped his arms around her. He then buried his face into her neck, moving the hair out of the way first and placing a gentle kiss on the mark he had made earlier which was starting to bruise. He took a deep breath and exhaled warm air against her neck.

It gave her goose bumps but right now she knew he needed her and not sexually. Something was bothering him and he was looking to her for comfort.

She tightened his arms around him and threaded her fingers into his hair and massaged his scalp just the way he liked. She then whispered to him. "What's the matter, baby?"

He tightened his hold on her, burying his face into her neck even further.

"Nothing. I just hate this shit."

He sighed deeply and she used her other hand to rub his back soothingly.

"Baby, if it bothers you so much, then why do you do it?"

He chuckled. "I don't really have a choice, Bells."

She frowned and held him tighter. "Yes, you do. You can tell her no. Or better yet, just ignore her. Ignore her and stay near me." She placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder in front of her.

He took another deep breath. "I wish it were that simple."

Her frown intensified. "It is that simple."

She felt him place another kiss against her neck. "It's not, Bells."

She was pissed now. Why was he all of a sudden worrying about doing his wife's bidding? What was going on? "It is!"

He sighed again. "Baby, I don't want to fight. Please. I'll explain it all to you later but right now, can I just hold you? Please?"

She took a deep breath and placed her forehead against his shoulder. She waited a minute and when she felt a little calmer, she nodded.

He pulled her into him even tighter and she rubbed his back as she laid her head on his shoulder, looking away from them. "I'm so tired, Jake."

"You and me both, sweetheart."

She closed her eyes and listened to their mingled breathing.

She heard him chuckle lightly. "Although, I blame you for most of that."

Her eyes flipped open. "Me?"

"Uh-huh."

Bella smiled. "Last time I checked, Mr. Black, you weren't complaining."

She felt him press another soft kiss to her neck. "Never."

She smiled wider and closed her eyes. "Baby?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you. I just want you to be happy, to be okay. That's all. I'm not trying to tell you what to do or what I think you should do. I'm sorry."

She heard his breathing stop and she opened her eyes. Shit, had she said something wrong?

Silence passed for another minute and Bella began to worry maybe she had said too much. Had she really pissed him off?

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever be sorry for speaking your mind to me. I want to hear it and I love you even more for it. Even when we fight and you drive me absolutely up the fucking wall sometimes, I will never get tired of hearing it. So don't ever be sorry or hold back with me, okay?"

She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Okay." She wasn't really sure where that had come from.

Then he lifted his head and looked down at her. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, baby."

She kissed him back and then pulled away to look up at him.

"Will you be okay?"

He smiled and kissed her nose.

And then his head turned towards the door as the music changed.

He turned to her with a huge grin on his face. "I think you owe me one more dance."

Bella glared at him. "What is this? A fucking conspiracy between you and Emmett?"

He laughed and kissed her nose again. "I don't know what Em's got planned but I want one more dance with you. Come on."

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Okay. Just one. And that's only 'cause I love you."

He laughed again and kissed her. "I am one lucky guy."

She smirked up at him. "You got that right."

He grinned at her and led them to the door. He flicked the switch and opened the door. When he determined that no one would notice them, he pulled them through the door and closed it behind them. He turned and smiled at her, taking her hand and leading her out to the dance floor.

He set them up as before but this time, held her even closer. He held her right hand in his left and she gripped his right shoulder with her left hand. She kept her head looking over his right shoulder and he kept his near her right ear. He began to move them slowly.

Bella snorted. "I hope you are enjoying this because it is _not_ happening again."

He chuckled. "You know, I seem to remember you telling me something _else_ wasn't going to happen, either."

Bella pulled back to smirk up at him, arching her eyebrow. "And your point?"

He grinned impishly. "None whatsoever."

She nodded and leaned into his shoulder again. "Thought so."

He held her tighter and placed his mouth at her ear. "Do you know this song?"

She listened for a minute and shook her head.

"Listen to the words."

And so she did. It was a woman singing a very slow song. It sounded...jazzy...but not. Too slow to be jazz.

And then he was singing quietly in her ear.

_"I've got you deep in the heart of me,"_

She smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder.

_"So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me,"_

He was really singing to her. She never wanted to hold him to her so much as she did now.

_"I've got you under my skin,"_

She looked around them. She didn't see anyone watching them so she placed a swift kiss to his shoulder.

She felt his hands grip her tighter.

_"I'd tried so not to give in_

_I said to myself, 'This affair will never go so well'_

_But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know so well_

_I've got you under my skin"_

She felt tears starting to sting her eyes. The words were perfect. The song was perfect. He was perfect. She took a deep breath and leaned her head against his.

_"I'd sacrifice anything come what might_

_For the sake of havin' you near,"_

And then he began humming softly into her ear. She closed her eyes for just a second.

"Do you like it?"

She opened her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I've never heard it before." She hadn't meant to whisper but she knew if she said it with any more energy, tears would start streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks.

He chuckled. "I didn't think so."

"It's perfect."

"I asked the deejay to play it for you. I wasn't sure if I could get you for a dance but I was hoping. Of course, I had to pay him an extra fifty bucks to push it ahead of Emmett's request. Apparently, I was a little _distracted_ before and Emmett beat me to it."

Bella normally would have laughed but instead, she gripped him tighter and placed her lips near his ear. "You asked them to play this for me?"

"Um, yeah. I-I hope that's okay." She could hear the nervousness behind his voice and she smiled.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome, honey."

She felt his lips brush against her ear in a feather light kiss and she smiled wider and rested her chin back on his shoulder.

They danced quietly for a minute or two, listening to the song, when he whispered to her.

"Hey baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been remembering what I told you earlier?"

She pulled back to look at him and nodded.

"Just...keep remembering it, okay? We've only got a few more hours in this place and then we'll be back at the house. And then we'll go for our little _walk_ like I promised."

She nodded again.

He smiled.

She stared up at him and he smiled wider.

"What is it, baby?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. Just...thinking, that's all."

His eyebrows mashed together in confusion. "About what?"

"About you. About us. About this whole thing. I never expected any of this and yet, here we are and I know maybe it's wrong to say it, but...I couldn't be happier."

His eyes lit up and he gripped her tighter. "Me either, honey. Me either." He gave her the smile that she loved.

She was about to rest her head against his again when she heard a voice next to them.

"May I cut in?"

They both turned to find Edward facing them, smiling a tight smile.

Bella looked at Jake. She knew she shouldn't refuse but...this was Jake's song to her.

She opened her mouth to tell him no, not caring in the least how suspicious or angry that would make her husband when Jake squeezed her hand and spoke up first.

"Sure thing, Edward. I was just warming her up for you. She's all yours."

He let go of her hand and stepped back. Edward stepped in his place and pulled Bella into him, wrapping both arms around her waist. She wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled herself up so she could look at Jake over his shoulder.

Jake just stared at her and smiled. He mouthed the word 'Remember,' and then walked away.

She felt like crying as she watched him go. He had them play this song for her, something he wanted her to hear and they weren't even able to finish dancing to it. Yes, she definitely wanted to cry.

She was brought back to reality by Edward's voice.

"I don't like the way he's been looking at you, Bella."

She could feel herself getting angry.

"What? Edward, what are you talking about? He's been nothing but gracious and kind to both of us. Just as Ness has."

He snorted and pulled back to look at her. "'Gracious and kind', huh? I think he's been around you a little too much lately."

She frowned. "What does that mean? Edward, I haven't seen him since our dinner almost two weeks ago. First time I saw him was yesterday at their house. What exactly are you trying to say?"

Edward sighed. "It's not you, love. I'm not doubting _you_. It's him I don't trust. I don't want him anywhere near you."

Her frown intensified. She felt somewhat bad because if only Edward knew what had been going on the past six weeks, he would realize the truth and conviction of his words that now weighed heavily upon her conscience.

"Is this about last night? Is that why you dislike him so much? Edward, I told you, we just talked. Nothing happened."

She wished she would just drop the subject. Each lie coming out of her mouth was burning like poison and the sting only got worse as she lied more and more. But for some reason, she felt like she needed to defend _**him**_.

Edward frowned back at her. "It has nothing to do with that. Well, no, that's not true. It does have something to do with that. Bella, he's got you in his sights and I don't want you around him. Period."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Period? Oh buddy, you better give me something better than that. You will not tell me who I can and cannot talk to unless you give me one hell of a good reason."

She could feel her face flushing with anger. She understood his concerns and some of them were completely justified, but who the hell did he think he was ordering her like that?

He took a deep breath. "Bella, trust me when I say I have very good reason to be suspicious of his motives. I know his _pattern_ and he's planning on making a move on _you_ this time."

Bella did a double take. "What do you mean, 'this time'?"

Edward sighed again. "Bella, love, I never told you before because Ness is a very private person and doesn't like her dirty laundry, so to speak, to be aired out. You must never mention it. It would devastate her. Even though she already knows, having more people know would only hurt her further."

Bella felt her heart start to race. That _dread_ was there again, grinning the Cheshire Cat's grin at her. "Of course, Edward. You can tell me. You know that."

He took a deep breath. "Jacob's had affairs before. He cheats on her left and right. Ever since they've been married. The whole company knows. His lack of sensitivity to his wife allowed her to find out that he's slept with almost every woman working there. And these _events_? He leaves her side just so he can go dally with the women that are all over him at these things. He'll take them in some dark hallway or closet or empty room. It's disgusting."

She couldn't breathe. No. No, that wasn't true. No. Jake would never lie to her. He'd told her about the flirting. He'd told her that she was the only affair he'd ever had in his short marriage to his wife. No, Edward had it wrong. He was just spouting the toxic product of company gossip. That's all.

She plastered a fake smile on her face. Where she found the strength to she didn't know.

"Edward, I'm sure that's all just speculation. Jacob doesn't seem like the type of guy that would do something like that. He loves Ness. You should've seen how upset and broken up he was last night when he told me they were having problems. He was practically in tears."

Edward gave her a crooked smile. "See? I knew he was trying to work you." The smile wiped off his face and he sighed. "I should have seen it coming. I'm so sorry, Bella. I've just been so preoccupied with work but now that I know what he's planning, I'm going to take extra measures to make sure he doesn't get what he wants."

Bella stared at him. "Edward, you don't need to take 'extra measures'. I'm telling you, this is insane. Nothing more than office gossip, that's all." She laughed weakly, just praying he wouldn't hear the nervousness behind it.

He sighed once more. "Bella, it's not gossip. Ness has told me herself."

Bella's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

He looked at her sadly. "Bella, I told you. The whole company knows. We've all seen him with the women. Ness was so embarrassed and hurt when she caught him with Tanya-"

Bella gaped at him. "He slept with Tanya?"

"Yes. She caught them in a stock room at the office."

"No. You would have fired her. I mean-"

"I can't, love. She does her job. And I wasn't the one to catch her. If she's fired for merely sleeping with her employer's husband, she could turn around and sue. It's too risky. Trust me, Ness doesn't like it any more than the rest of us, but her father's company is her top priority. She won't tarnish its image or put it in jeopardy because her husband can't restrain himself."

Bella felt all the air leave her. No, no, no. No. No, this wasn't possible. No, this wasn't true. Edward was lying to her. Why would he lie to her about this? Why? "Then why doesn't she just divorce him?"

Edward frowned. "Because she still loves him, Bella. She still has it in her head that they can work it out. That's why she was so upset this morning when I told her about last night. I hope you'll forgive me for that, but after watching him operate for so long, I couldn't keep quiet any longer. And for him to think he can make a move on _my_ wife..." He looked angry but he glanced down between them. "He's not to be trusted."

Bella couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't hear really. All she heard was Edward's voice and she clung to it like a life raft. "Oh."

They had stopped dancing some time ago. Bella couldn't even be sure what music was playing right now.

She stared up at him. "So if you think that he's...trying to come on to me, then why didn't you...tell me earlier?"

Edward again looked sadly at her. He began to stroke her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should have. I just didn't realize...I mean, like you said, you haven't seen him since that dinner and well...Ness told me something and I thought he was otherwise _engaged_."

Bella's brows were mashed together so tightly they almost hurt. "Otherwise engaged?"

Edward put his hand on her arm and led her off the dance floor to the table they had been sitting at which was now empty. Once they sat down, Edward took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Ness suspected he was having yet another affair. She came to me and Emmett last week and told us she had found a number in his phone. One of his old flings. She was very upset and she wasn't sure what to do. Eventually, we calmed her down and again pleaded her to divorce the disgusting dog. And again, she claimed she would beg him to work it out yet again, that they could make this work, that they loved each other."

Bella took another breath. "What was the name?"

She knew it was a suspicious question but right now she couldn't be bothered to care. Right now, she was going insane and only Edward could put her out of her misery.

"Bella?"

She cleared her throat, realizing the question had come out quite garbled the first time. "What was the name she found? Who was the 'old fling'?"

Edward shook his head, clearly disgusted. "Some girl from his past. Leanne-Lela-Layla or something."

_No. No. No, please._ "Leah?"

Edward snapped up to look at her. "Leah! That's it! How did you know that?"

Her head hurt and she was quite dizzy. She felt like she was going to throw up. But she managed to answer him. "He mentioned the name last night but very incoherently. I just figured it was the alcohol talking, you know?"

Edward seemed to accept the quickly offered up lie. "Huh. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he's not trying to come on to you. Why else would he mention one of his past flings to you? The one he's currently having? It doesn't make any sense really. This is gonna break poor Ness' heart. Again."

She didn't care about Ness. She couldn't. Right now, the world was spinning. She had seen him throw her card away. She had seen it. But then again, he had stared at an awful long time. And he had typed something into his phone on their way to the park. She just figured it was a text message or something. Oh god, the park.

She felt really sick to her stomach. But if she ran to the bathroom now, Edward would be suspicious.

Her brain took over for her yet again. She laughed. "That's what I've been trying to tell you, Edward. You worry too much." She leaned forward and kissed him chastely. She didn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything right now.

He gave her a warm smile. "Sorry, love. I didn't mean to think the worst. I just panicked. Can you forgive me?"

She smiled back at him. "Of course, you're forgiven. And now that you told me, I might just have to back myself into a corner every time I see him."

Edward laughed and kissed her forehead. "Might not be a bad idea."

She laughed with him. It was amazing that her brain was making her do these things when all she wanted to do was scream and curl up into a ball.

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there.

She kissed his cheek and then pulled away. "Honey, I'm gonna run to the bathroom quick. Rose gave me some make-up just in case I need to touch up and I was given stern instructions to check every half hour. And it's been almost thirty minutes since the last time I was ordered into the bathroom, so do you mind if I go check it quick so I don't get yelled at?"

Edward chuckled. "Of course not, love. I'm gonna go find Em. He didn't look too happy when I left him standing there to talk to Hoffman alone. I think I'll go save him." He gave her another kiss and a wink and headed off in the opposite direction.

Bella felt like she couldn't breathe. She needed some air.

She made her way over to the large terrace doors and stepped out on the patio. She didn't look at anyone; she just walked past the pool and towards the pool shed standing at the end of the property. She needed to just get away from everyone and everything. No more music, no more talking, nothing. She stepped around the side of the shed and braced her back against the wall and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

She tried to suck in gulps of air.

_**He**_ wouldn't have done this to her. No, he told her he loved her. Edward had it wrong and so did Ness. Bella had seen him throw Leah's number away. Maybe it wasn't the same Leah. They had acted like they didn't know each other. No. This wasn't possible. And Tanya? Yes, he did seem very friendly to her on the phone that day but she had just chalked it up to him trying to get on her nerves as well as him being flirtatious. He had made it clear that he wasn't crazy about her advances. So what was all this stuff about Ness finding them in a stock room? What? Nothing made sense. No, they had to be wrong. Yes, they were wrong.

She remembered his words to her earlier that night. He had told her to trust him. To know that he loved her and only her. He had told her to make sure to remember it. That that was all that mattered. So that's what she would do, she would remember.

And just like magic, she heard _**his**_ voice.

"Victoria, I told you. No more."

Her eyes flipped open and she turned her head towards the sound. He was around the corner from her. Something told her not to. Something told her to run as fast and as far as she could and never look back. But of course, she didn't listen. Maybe if she'd known, she would have.

She peeked around the corner and saw him a little ways away standing there. A gorgeous redhead was rubbing up against him like a cat in heat. Jake was trying to move away but wasn't putting any real effort into it. Bella felt even more nauseous at the sight.

"Come on, Jake. You know you want it, baby."

Bella wanted to gag. Had she really just called him that?

He tried to push her away gently again.

"Stop. We agreed. I'm not like that anymore."

"Are you sure?"

He stepped away from her.

"Yes! I'm married. I love my wife."

Victoria laughed a disgusting cackle.

"That's funny. That never stopped you before."

Bella felt the air whoosh out of her lungs. So it _was_ true.

Jake pushed Victoria away again. "Things are different now. I don't want this anymore."

Victoria's hand snaked down. "Really? Because it _feels_ like you want it."

Bella held her hand to her mouth to keep the vomit from rushing up and escaping like it wanted to.

Jake grabbed the girl's wrists and pushed her backward with a little more force this time. "Well, I don't. So hands off. I'm not gonna tell you again."

Victoria laughed once more. Bella wanted to claw at her eardrums when she heard the sickening sound.

"Come on, Jakey. I haven't been able to scream for you in so looongg..."

"Victoria, enough. I'm serious. We're done. I told you that."

Bella could feel her knees wobbling. She was gonna collapse and soon.

Victoria smirked at him. "What, the old 'It's not over until _I_ say it's over' routine again? Baby, we both know you don't really mean it. And that's why you keep coming back for more." Victoria leaned forward and kissed him.

Bella started to shake. Where was New Bella right now when she needed her most?

Jake backed away and pushed her off him.

"Enough!"

Victoria threw her head back and laughed. "Oh please. Save the faithful husband act for someone who actually gives a shit. Now, come here."

She grabbed his face and pulled him down to her, kissing him again. But this time, he didn't push her away.

Bella felt her heart lurch into her stomach. She felt the pain rear its ugly head inside her chest and it only got worse the longer he didn't pull away from the woman in front of him.

Bella gasped from the force of it, not meaning to make the loud sound she did. The two people heard it and turned their heads in her direction. Somehow she managed to duck back behind the wall in time and she quickly made her way to the front of the shed, not caring in the slightest that her heels clicked against the pavement. She slowed down, breathing harshly. She walked to the other side of the shed and squatted down. She removed her shoes as fast as she could and sat there, waiting.

Then she heard _**his**_ voice again. "I mean it this time, Victoria. No more. I love my wife. So stop calling me, stop trying to see me, stop grabbing me, don't even fucking come near me. You understand me?"

She heard Victoria laugh again but then she heard Jake's voice get further away. "I mean it!"

She chanced a quick glance around the corner, looking towards the party. Jake was practically jogging back inside.

She heard Victoria chuckle again as she began to follow him at a much slower pace. "We'll see, baby. We'll see how long you can resist me. We'll see. Didn't take too long last time and it won't be too long this time. We'll see." She then lit up a cigarette and made her way to the bar near the pool.

Only then did Bella allow herself to get up, her shoes in her hand. She stared up at the party. She couldn't go back in. She couldn't fake it. She couldn't. If she saw _**him**_, she would lose it for sure. And then Edward would know. And she couldn't have him know. Ever.

She turned and made her way down the stairs to the beach. Once her toes hit the sand, she allowed herself a quick breath.

From then on, everything was a blur. She didn't remember doing anything, almost like she had been sleepwalking or possessed even. No. She was numb.

Somehow she walked the distance back to the house without tripping once.

Somehow she trudged up the deck steps and had the presence of mind to remember where Ness had told them there was a spare key in case of emergencies. She retrieved it and opened the screen door. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

Somehow she made her way through the kitchen, into the living room and up the stairs. Once she reached the top, she opened Rose and Emmett's door and stepped into the room. She untied the neck tie and unzipped the dress in the back. She took it off her and placed the dress neatly spread out on the bed. She placed the shoes on the floor next to it. She then stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Somehow she walked to hers and Edward's room, opened the door, walked through it and closed the door behind her, locking it. She pulled down her underwear and let it pool to her feet. She stepped out of it and threw it in the trash can near the dresser. She even had the presence of mind to hide the offending fabric underneath some plastic bags already in there. She then walked to the dresser and opened a drawer. She pulled out a fresh pair of black underwear and a black slip of a nightgown. Not something she had planned on wearing but she already felt like she couldn't breathe enough without extra clothing hindering her skin.

She slowly put them on and then walked to the bathroom. She turned the light on, the only light in the dark house, and closed the door behind her, locking it as well. She moved to the shower and turned it on as hot as it would get.

Once it did, she stepped in, not caring that it was burning her skin and that her clothing was getting completely drenched. She moved to the middle of the jet of water and sat down, facing away from the shower head. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She buried her head in her arms.

There was no point in washing, in scrubbing. Nothing would ever clean away what she had done. Even the scalding temperature of the water cascading down around her wouldn't be enough.

She didn't move from that position. She didn't move when the water turned cold. She didn't move when she started to shake uncontrollably. She didn't move when her body felt as if it turned to ice, her teeth chattering. She didn't move when she heard her name screamed throughout the house. She knew it was a male voice but she didn't know who it was. And she didn't care.

She didn't move when she heard bangs on the bedroom door outside. She didn't move when she heard one final loud bang and then silence. She didn't move when she heard the knob of the bathroom being tried. She didn't move when she heard the knocking followed by her name. Again a male voice and still she didn't know who it was. And still she didn't care.

She didn't move when she heard the loud bangs of whomever it was throwing their weight against it. She didn't move when she heard the door break open or the horrified yell of her name. She didn't move when she heard the footsteps of several people enter the room. She didn't move when she heard her name called.

The only time she moved is when she felt hands try to pull her from her current position followed by a "Bella, love, you're freezing! Are you trying to get hypothermia? Oh my God!"

She jerked from his touch without lifting her head out of her arms and hissed at him. "D-D-D-Do not-t-t-t t-t-t-ouch-h-h m-m-m-m-me!"

She couldn't let him touch her. She was unclean, dirty, spoiled, rotten, damaged, no good. She had done such shameful, hurtful, dirty things. He could never touch her again. She wasn't good enough for his touch.

Even though he granted her request, she still heard his voice, though. "Bella, love, what's wrong? What happened? Talk to me." She heard the tears evident at the end of his plea but she couldn't feel anything, couldn't move, couldn't look at him. She was no good for him anymore. She had betrayed him and the vows she made to him and she could never undo it. Nothing would ever take this away. Nothing.

Then she heard another pair of footsteps running into the room.

And then she heard _**his**_ voice.

"Is she alright? What the fuck are you all just standing there for? Get her out of there!"

If she could, she wanted to laugh at the concern he faked in his voice so well. But she couldn't. She couldn't feel a thing.

He was quite the actor, she'd give him that. She'd fell for it hook, line and sinker.

She then felt arms wrap around her again and this time she lost it. She began to thrash wildly, never once removing her head from her arms. "I-I-I-I s-s-said-d d-d-don't-t t-t-touch m-m-m-me!"

The arms held her firmer and she fought even more. "Shh. Shh. Bella, it's Emmett."

She went slack in his arms. "E-E-Emm-m-m-et-t-t-t?"

He cradled her tighter into him. "That's right, sweetheart. Your Emmett. Let's get you out of this thing. Come on."

She didn't fight him, didn't turn herself into him, just sat there, in that same position, never looking up, never moving her head or her arms, shaking badly. She felt him slide his one arm underneath her legs and the other around her body and lift. She knew he had her once she didn't feel the water on her skin anymore.

She heard his voice vibrate throughout his chest. "Rose! Get some towels and blankets and make it quick! She's ice cold and she's shaking pretty bad!"

And then she heard him speak to her softly as he walked with her. "It's okay, Bella. It's okay. I'm here. It's okay, sweetie. Everything's gonna be okay."

She then felt him stop. "All of you stay the fuck away from her, you hear me? If you know what's good for you, you'll stay the fuck away! I'm not fucking around!" And then she heard a door slam shut near her.

A minute later she felt something underneath her. Emmett was putting her down somewhere. She wouldn't look, she couldn't. What if she saw _their_ faces? Wasn't it bad enough she already would for the rest of her life, in her head, under the big stamp of 'Regret'?

"Rose, we've gotta get her undressed and wrapped in some warm dry clothes and blankets. She's shivering pretty badly. Give me her clothes and I'll go downstairs and throw them in the dryer quick and grab her some hot tea or something. If any of those fuckers try to come in here while I'm gone, you yell for me. I'm not putting up with this fucking horseshit any longer. You got me?"

Rose must've agreed because she heard Emmett's loud footsteps walk away, a door open and then slam shut.

Then she felt someone sit on the bed next to her.

"Bella. It's me, Rose. Can I help you get changed, sweetie?"

Bella finally lifted her head and looked up at the blonde woman next to her.

"Y-Y-You kn-n-new, d-d-didn't-t y-y-you?"

Regardless of Bella's stuttering and vague question, Rose knew what she meant. Rose knew what she was asking.

She frowned and looked down, not meeting Bella's eyes. It was the first time Bella had ever seen Rose do that. Ever. In all the time she'd known her. Rose was the most confident, unshakeable, tough woman she knew. It took a lot to intimidate her and no one had been able to yet. But now, right now, when Bella's world was crashing down around her, Rose wasn't able to look her in the eyes.

Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Yes, Bella. I knew."

Bella's mouth dropped open completely. "A-A-And-d E-Em-m-m-m?"

Rose opened her eyes and nodded once. "That's why he was on _**his**_ case. That's why he insisted that _**he**_ tell you _**himself**_ before tonight."

Rose looked up at her, a sad expression on her face, pity in her beautiful grey eyes. "I'm sorry, Bella."

And then Bella broke.

She didn't even know the mournful wail was coming from her until she saw Rose rush toward her and throw her arms around her. She was sobbing, wheezing for breath, shaking, shivering and crying all at once.

Suddenly, Emmett burst through the door. "Rose, what the fuck happened?"

Rose kissed Bella's wet head and looked up at Emmett.

"She knows."

So many emotions crossed Emmett's face at once that Bella couldn't keep up with them if she wanted to. The one she saw that lasted long enough that she could recognize it was anger.

"How did you find out, Bella?"

She began to cry harder and Rose rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her. They had all known and they hadn't thought to warn her about any of it. Instead, they gave _**him**_ more access to her, to hurt her, to turn her into a big pile of shitty nothing.

Emmett approached the bed and kneeled down in front of them. This time he spoke softer.

"Bella. I need to know. Who told you?"

Bella sniffled and sobbed out an answer the best she could. "E-E-Edward-d. Vi-Vi-Vic-toria." The name made her feel sick to her stomach again. She didn't even realize that she had jumped off the bed, ignoring the stabbing pain in her body and ran into their bathroom, throwing herself to her knees in front of the toilet, heaving everything she had in her system from that day.

Rose was right above her, holding her hair back with one hand, rubbing her back with the other. Bella kept her head down, facing the bowl in case anything else decided to make a reappearance. She heard Emmett's voice. It was full of deadly menace.

"Victoria, huh?"

Bella heaved again at just the sound of the name.

Then she heard Emmett's yell get farther away. "I'm gonna fucking kill that piece of shit!"

Then she heard the door slam shut once more and everything went black.


	13. Sorry

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella slowly opened her eyes to find Rose sitting on the bed next to her, threading her fingers through Bella's hair gently.

Bella blinked a few more times and groaned.

"H-How long was I out?"

Rose began to stroke her cheek.

"A little while."

Bella rubbed her right eye and sat up.

A quick glance around the room let Bella know that she and Rose were the only ones in the room. And it was now light out.

Bella rubbed both of her eyes now.

"What time is it?"

Rose started smoothing Bella's hair back from her face.

"6:30, I think."

Bella dropped her hands and looked at Rose who gave her a small smile.

Rose had no make-up on. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she was in pajama shorts with a dark tank top. Rose was by all means a very beautiful woman, a goddess even. But, Bella had never seen her look more beautiful than she did right now.

"Where's Em?"

Rose grabbed her hand and began rubbing it slowly.

"He's downstairs, sweetie. Do you want me to get him for you?"

Bella shook her head and looked down at the comforter around her.

She could only whisper her next words. Speaking them aloud, just one word, and she would collapse again.

"So last night really happened?"

Rose lowered her eyes to their hands. "I'm afraid so, sweetie."

Bella nodded slowly.

"And Edward? Does he know...about...J...Ja...?" She closed her eyes in pain. She couldn't even speak _**his**_ name, never mind think it.

Rose let go of her hand and repositioned herself so she was sitting right next to Bella on the bed. She put a comforting arm around her and held her close.

"No, honey. He doesn't. I don't know what Em told him about last night, but right now, he's more worried than anything."

Bella slowly nodded again.

She didn't want to ask this next question. But...she knew she had to. She closed her eyes and hung her head, taking a deep breath.

"And..._**him**_?"

She heard Rose inhale deeply next to her.

"Very worried. Keeps asking to see you, make sure you're okay. He's downstairs, too. They all are, except Ness. She wanted to come in and check on you last night but Emmett strictly forbade it. He hasn't let anyone in. He knew you needed some rest. So after a while, she went to bed herself. And I've been up here with you the whole time."

Bella nodded.

"Rose?"

Rose held her closer. "Yes, sweetie?"

She looked at the woman next to her and tears began building in her eyes.

"Why did _**he**_ do this to me?"

The tears started to spill down her cheeks at a fast rate and Rose hugged her.

"Shhh. It's okay. Shhh. Bella, look at me, sweetie."

Bella pulled back to look at her, sniffling.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna get Emmett for you. He wanted to talk to you when you woke up. Okay?"

Rose began to get up and Bella held onto her tightly.

"Rose. I'm sorry to ask but can you please just stay here with me? Please?" The tears were streaming again. "I just don't want to be alone right now."

Rose nodded and grabbed her phone off the nightstand next to them instead. Bella saw it was her phone but didn't really care. She just wished she had the presence of mind to destroy it last night before she went all catatonic.

Rose flipped it open, pressed a few buttons and put the phone to her ear.

"Em? It's me. Bella's awake. Can you come up here for a minute? No, just you. Okay."

She then closed the phone and put it back on the nightstand.

She turned to Bella and gave her a warm smile and pulled her back into her arms again.

Bella held onto her tightly. She was afraid if she let go she'd fall apart.

A minute later, a soft knock was at the door.

It opened and in came a smiling Emmett.

He closed the door quietly behind him.

"Hey, Beautiful. I thought you were never gonna wake up there for a second. What, you think you're Sleeping Beauty or something?"

He meant it as a joke to make her smile, she knew that. But the familiar words cut into her and they cut deep. She couldn't control the sobs that tore from her chest as her hands flew to her eyes and she leaned forward towards the bed, out of Rose's arms.

She felt Emmett's big strong arms wrap around her and pull her into him.

"Come here, sweetheart. It's okay, Emmett's here. It's okay."

Bella cried for what must have felt like ten minutes. She couldn't help it. Once it started, she couldn't control it. And each tear was for each memory of her whole affair with Jac-with _**him**_.

She had been crying for so long she didn't see Emmett incline his head towards the door at Rose. She didn't see Rose nod in return or give her heaving back a sympathetic look. She didn't even hear Rose get up and make her way quietly out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

She finally lowered her hands and looked up at Emmett. "Em, what have I done?"

He kissed her forehead and pulled her head down to lay on his massive chest, placing his chin on top of her head.

"You didn't do anything, sweetie. This wasn't you."

She pulled back to look at him in disbelief.

"How can you say that? This was me. Is me. I cheated on my husband, Emmett. I loved someone else who wasn't Edward."

Emmett brought a hand up to her cheek and began to stroke the wet skin gently.

"Sweetie, I want you to listen to your good buddy, Emmett, for a minute."

She looked up at him earnestly, breathing heavily, trying to get herself back under control. The tears couldn't be helped, though. She had _no_ control over those.

"Bella, this was not your fault. Yes, you had an affair. It happens. I know you didn't do it to hurt Edward or to just...get your...rocks off." He grimaced and she smiled a little at his obvious discomfort in the last line. "You're human, Bella. You're not perfect. Nobody is. You fell in love with someone else. That happens. You shouldn't blame yourself for that."

She gave him a disgusted look followed by a scoff.

But before she could say anything, Emmett's other hand landed on her other cheek and he held her face firmly to meet his gaze and not pull away as she was about to do.

"Bella, I asked you to listen to me. We can save the self-deprecating commentary for later. Okay?"

Bella just nodded, staring at him.

He smiled. "You were not told everything like you should have been. Information was withheld from you and I'm sure you were even lied to somewhat."

Her eyes were blurry again with the coming tears. Yes, she already knew this. Was he trying to break her again?

"But Bella, I don't want you blaming yourself for this. I know you and I can bet you're already thinking in that tiny little head of yours that you're the one who fucked up, why didn't you see it coming, yada yada yada."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "You think?"

He sighed. "Bella..."

She took a deep breath. "Go ahead."

He nodded. "Thank you. Now, I don't want you to hate me for this. Just know that I love you like a sister and everything I do, I do with your best interests at heart. I would do anything to protect you from any hurts coming your way. You know that."

Bella nodded and bit her lip. That was true. Emmett had always looked out for her.

"So please don't hate me when I say this. But I think you need to talk to _**him**_."

Her eyes snapped to his and narrowed. "Are you fucking insane, Em? Have you lost your fucking mind? No! I'm not doing it!" She began to get up off the bed, knocking his hands from her face.

His hands flew to her shoulders instead and gripped tightly. "Bella. Shhh. Come on, hear me out. Come on." He pulled her back onto the bed and right up against him, her back to his chest.

She tried to struggle to get free but he wouldn't let her. Finally, realizing she couldn't escape his iron grip, she huffed and her shoulders gave out, slumping her against him.

"Fine. But talk fast."

She winced at the venom in her own voice. She didn't mean to be so harsh with him. She just didn't want to hear anything to do with _**him**_ right now. Hell, she didn't want to hear anything to do with him ever again.

She heard Emmett sigh exhaustedly. She wondered if they had all been up, worrying about her. Rose had said Ness was the only one in bed...

"Bella. I can understand why you don't want to. I get it. And if I was you, I probably wouldn't want to, either. But think of this. Regardless of _**him**_ or how he feels, you love him."

She went to protest but he cut her off.

"Don't even try to deny it, Bella. I've heard you say it to him. It was more than obvious every time you looked at him. And this," He gestured towards her. "Is more than enough proof that you still do."

She spun around and glared at him. "I don't love him, Emmett. I'm upset because I let him use my body." Emmett winced but she continued ruthlessly anyway. "He used my body after sleeping with hundreds of other women. Hell, might have even been during for all I know. My body is disgusting and used and..._violated_. _That_ is why I'm upset. Nothing else."

Emmett gave her a knowing look. "Bella, you wouldn't have reacted so strongly to the news if it was strictly casual between the two of you. If you didn't love him."

She snorted. "Wrong. I saw him with one of his whores last night. You don't have to be in love with someone to get upset when he was just fucking you an hour ago in some goddamn random bedroom upstairs. Apparently, it wasn't _my_ turn to take it like an animal for him outside this time."

Emmett's eyes widened and he began to huff angrily. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then opened his eyes to look at her.

"Bella. You're right about one thing, Vict-"

Bella lurched away from him. "I don't want to hear that name!"

Emmett took another breath. "Okay." He pulled Bella back into him and kissed the top of her head. "You're right, _she is_ a whore. Absolutely. Without a doubt. But, I think that you should hear what _**he**_ has to say."

She began to huff and tried to get away from him once again. But he held her firmly.

"Bella. I'm only saying that because I think it would be best for you. What I was saying before is that whether you want to admit it or not, you love him." Bella turned and glared at him. "You do. No matter what you tell yourself or anyone else, you do. And I think that you should give yourself the option of hearing everything straight from the horse's mouth."

Bella snorted and turned away, crossing her arms. She really did not want to be here right now. Why couldn't she be home, safe in her house, away from all this drama? Why?

"Bella, no one's saying you have to accept it. No one's saying you even have to forgive him. You don't. But, if you're going to close the book on it and close it for good, give yourself the right to some closure. This isn't something you want sneaking up on you years down the road, regretting that you didn't give yourself the chance to hear what he had to say. This isn't something you want haunting you for the rest of your life."

She turned back and glared at him once more. "A little late for that, wouldn't you say, Em?"

He sighed. "Bella, I'm serious. I think you should consider it. For you and no one else. Just _you_."

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight. "And if you want, I'll be right there next to you, holding your hand and talking you through it. Okay?"

Bella stared blankly ahead. Emmett had a point. Some part of her _did_ want to hear what _**he**_ had to say. And she certainly didn't want unanswered questions tormenting her for the rest of her life. She had ruined her body for the rest of it. Might as well get some answers for it.

Bella closed her eyes, letting a breath out. "And you'll be there with me?"

She hated to ask him, she really did. But she knew she wouldn't make it through the first words out of _**his**_ mouth without Emmett there to hold her up.

He kissed her head. "Absolutely. And I'll even throw in some crazed homicidal looks his way every few seconds as an added bonus."

She laughed a small little laugh. Not quite full of joy but did she really expect it to be?

She took another deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

Emmett turned her around to face him and smiled. "That's my girl."

He kissed her forehead and then pulled back to look at her.

"Okay, kiddo. Now comes the hard part."

Bella winced. The hard part? What could be harder than facing _**him**_ again?

"Edward wants to see you, make sure you're okay. It wasn't easy but I gave him one hell of a story. So you've got to prepare yourself. So here goes. You got sick last night in the bathroom and you went to find him but couldn't. You couldn't find any of us, either, so you walked back to the house, not able to stay at the loud, overwhelming party another second. You remembered where the spare key was, you let yourself in. You came upstairs to lie down but you got sick again once you changed. You were so sick and burning up so badly, you jumped into the shower to cool down. But you felt so sick; you just sat there, trying to wait for the nausea and head pounding to stop. I might have mentioned that I noticed you had a little more to drink than usual."

He arched his eyebrow at her, giving her his infamous smirk but she ignored it. She wasn't in the mood to joke around.

"Emmett, that's the worst story I've ever heard. He'll never believe it."

Emmett sighed. "I know it is but it's the best I could come up with. It's hard to explain away a crazy lady sitting in the shower in her nightie and not moving while everyone's calling her name, going nuts looking for her and she's behind _two_ locked doors that yours truly had to break down just to get to you."

He had gestured with his fingers when he said the word 'two'. Bella grimaced and then nodded.

Yeah, that was hard to explain.

"But Em, he'll never believe it. No matter what I say."

Emmett stroked her hair gently. "Well, you do have something working in your favor."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's that?"

Emmett smiled. "He thinks it's his fault, your 'reaction'. He thinks it's something he might have said or did that made you so 'sick'."

Bella stared at him horrified. "And _why_ is that a good thing? Why would you smile about that?"

She felt terrible. Why on earth would Edward be blaming himself? It wasn't him. It was her!

Emmett laughed. "Because, Miss Bella, that means you hold all the cards. He'll believe whatever you want him to. Trust me."

Her expression didn't change. "And again, why is that a good thing? I don't get what you mean, Emmett."

Emmett smiled wider. "Let's just say that he's feeling a little guilty for not being as thoughtful and caring a husband as he should have been. That he hasn't been paying as much attention to you as he should have as of late." He arched his eyebrow at her.

She groaned. "Em, you didn't. Why would you lay a guilt trip on him like that?"

He chuckled and looked down. "Because it works. And besides," He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You come first before anyone else. You know that. So that means your well-being is my topmost priority. And that means before your husband, as well. I do what I have to."

She arched her brows at him.

He smiled. "It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it. Someone's gotta look out for you, kid. And that someone's gonna be me." He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead once more. "I love you, Bella. This will get better, you'll see. Let's handle what we can at the moment and leave the rest for later, alright?"

Bella nodded and hugged him.

"Okay, now here's the plan. You go wash your face and I'll send Edward and Rose back up here. You let him see you're okay, tell him you're okay, and then I'm gonna send him and Rose out to go get some breakfast to get him out of the house. I can't do anything about Ness but you, me, and _**him**_ will go for a walk on the beach and get this _thing_ out of the way. Okay?"

Bella grimaced but nodded. She really wasn't looking forward to this but Emmett had a point. It would be done and out of the way. And he would be with her so she wouldn't be alone with _**him**_.

Her stomach began to churn at the image of _**his**_ face in her mind.

Yes, they would get this over with.

The sooner the better.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella had done a pretty piss poor job of convincing Edward that she was okay. But like Emmett had said, Edward _was_ feeling guilty. And he was willing to believe almost anything.

She had felt bad as she lied to him, telling him she had drunk a bit too much. That she hadn't really eaten before the party.

The best part is when he asked her if she thought she might be pregnant. That might explain the tiredness and the nausea and the _mood swings_.

Not only did Bella want to cry, she wanted to scream and pull her hair out as well.

But she kept her composure miraculously (probably due to Rose's calming presence in the room more than anything) and assured him she wasn't.

That earned her an almost tearful apology and fervent kisses to her hand.

And then she felt horribly guilty.

Again.

At that moment, Emmett saved her (which he seemed to be doing a lot of these days) and asked Rose and Edward if they would mind running out to grab some food so they could make a big breakfast, convinced that Bella wasn't eating enough and had played a huge factor in her "meltdown" from last night.

Edward reluctantly agreed only when Bella assured him she'd be alright in his absence.

A part of her almost wanted to reach out to him and beg him never to leave her. To protect her from what she now had to face.

But it was nothing more than a selfish desire on her part. And Emmett was right, _this_ conversation was necessary. To gain closure for herself if nothing else.

And so, she let him go. He trailed behind Rose out the door and a few minutes later, they were gone.

Emmett came upstairs to collect her.

"Alright Bella, get dressed quick. _**He's**_ doing the same. We'll leave in five, okay?"

Bella slowly nodded, not looking at him.

He came over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"Everything will be okay, sweetie. I'll be there. And if it gets to be too much, you just tell me and we'll come right back here. Poof. Conversation over. The end. Okay?"

The familiar words from a similar offer made to her last night now rang throughout her head.

She sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

He had smiled at her and kissed her forehead one more time.

"Okay, kiddo. Get yourself dressed. Rose grabbed your bag out of your room and left it over there on the chair."

He then walked out of the room, closing the door to give her some privacy.

She rummaged through her bag and decided on a pair of loose fitting jeans. Not exactly baggy but not exactly tight, either. And a black long-sleeved sweater-like shirt. Maybe not the smartest choice since she would be outside in the sun but she couldn't imagine wearing anything else.

She didn't want any of her body to show. An irrational need but a strong need nonetheless. She just felt...dirty. And she knew she would feel even more so in _**his**_ presence. And she just...she just couldn't wear anything else and that was that.

She put her hair back into a somewhat messy, limp ponytail. Even though she had showered after her first conversation with Emmett that morning, her hair just didn't have any life to it. It seemed to be hanging weakly in sympathy, reflecting the current state of her soul.

She didn't even bother with make-up. There was no need. In her mind, this was not a time when she wanted to look somewhat put together, somewhat okay, somewhat attractive. No. This was a time when she really couldn't be bothered to give a shit. And a part of her secretly wanted to repulse him on some sick sadistic level.

She threw some tennis shoes on. No wiggling her toes in the sand and enjoying the beach this time. Nope. This walk was strictly business.

Once she finished, Emmett knocked on the door. She opened it and he smiled at her. "Ready, sweetie?"

She looked down. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

She was a bit shocked to hear how lifeless her voice sounded. Well, it just added to everything that reminded her that she felt slightly dead inside. Voice. Hair. Heart. Soul. Body.

Yep.

Dead.

Emmett kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand.

"It'll be okay, sweetie. I'll be right there with you. You don't even have to look at _**him**_ if you don't want to. And remember, if it gets to be too much, you just let me know and we'll leave and come right back. Okay?"

Bella nodded and looked at him.

"Okay."

She said it so quietly she was surprised he heard her at all.

He led her down the hallway and down the stairs. He began to move a bit faster than she liked so she pulled on his hand and slowed him down to her pace. He didn't say anything and didn't shoot her any questioning glances. Once they were about to walk into the kitchen, Bella squeezed Emmett's hand and stopped.

She could feel her lungs working hard to pump air in and out of her chest. Her heart was beginning to race and the pain was starting to course its way through her veins. She looked up at Emmett helplessly.

Emmett pulled her into him and threw his arm around her. He kissed her forehead again.

"Sweetie, _**he's**_ not in there. He's on the deck waiting. And...look at me, Bella."

She did as he asked even though she felt like she was falling apart all over again.

There were no tears yet or blockages in her throat but she was sure they weren't far behind once she finally saw _**him**_ again.

"I love you. I will protect you, okay? _**He**_ won't get near you while I'm here. Remember, sweetie? I'm your hero." He winked and she nodded. She knew she should smile but she just couldn't.

"Okay."

It came out as more of a wheeze than anything. She really was having trouble breathing.

He gave her a hug and pulled back, but kept his arm around her. "Okay, sweetie. Let's do this. The sooner we do it, the sooner this whole thing will be over. And I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You'll be okay."

Bella nodded, unable to speak again.

He took that as a cue to continue and pulled them into the kitchen up to the patio door.

She didn't see _**him**_ anywhere upon first sight. And for a second, she could breathe easier. She secretly began to hope that he had backed out, willing to just leave things unsaid between them.

But she should've known better. He had never been one to back out before and he definitely wasn't going to start now. At least, not that she knew of, anyway. When it came down to it, she didn't really know him at all.

Emmett opened the patio door and stepped outside first, then pulled her out after him.

And there _**he**_ was.

Sitting at the damn table they had been at only the other night when Edward had found them. He had on a fresh pair of khaki shorts with a grey form-fitting t-shirt. She immediately cast her eyes down and gripped tightly to Emmett's hand, making sure to move slightly behind him.

He looked up at the sound and when he saw them, he immediately jumped up and made his way over to them.

Bella didn't look at him. Maybe it was a cowardly thing to do but right now, she already had one foot over the edge. She was pretty sure if she looked at him, she'd be over the edge altogether.

Emmett had moved to make sure that he was in between them, a little faster than he normally would have in response to _**his**_ eagerness.

"Let's take a walk."

_**He**_ didn't respond and neither did she.

Emmett spoke again.

"After you."

Bella waited until she heard _**him**_ walk away, across the deck and down the steps. Then and only then did she venture a look at Emmett. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Come on, sweetie."

Bella swallowed, took a deep breath and nodded.

Emmett led them down the same path _**he**_ had taken. Once they reached the sand, Emmett pulled her out from behind him and positioned her to walk hand in hand with him, but close to his side.

She still kept her eyes down but followed where Emmett led her.

After a few minutes, they stopped.

Bella could hear the waves crashing near them and the demanding calls of sea gulls in the air above them. Somehow that helped to calm her a little. She didn't know why but Rose suddenly popped into her head.

Rose was a strong, fiercely independent woman who took nobody's crap and knew she deserved the best. And she wasn't shy about letting everyone know it, either. Rose was strong. Rose would not put up with _**his**_ lame ass excuses which she instinctively knew were to follow. Rose would be strong and demand answers. Rose would NOT put up with this shit.

She needed to be like Rose.

It was difficult to do but she forced her eyes up in front of her until they eventually rested on _**his**_ form. He was staring helplessly at her. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. He hadn't shaved this morning either so she could see a slight shadow on his face. His hair wasn't entirely messy but it wasn't exactly presentable either. Almost as if he had run his fingers through it quickly and tried to spike it up himself. His face looked a shade lighter than the rest of his body, almost as if he were sick.

She felt the old urge to run into his arms and hold him and never let him go. She tried to quell it by repeating Rose's name in her head over and over.

Emmett was right.

She still loved him.

Shit.

Emmett spoke first.

"Okay, Jake. You wanted to talk to her so go ahead. Talk."

Emmett sat down and pulled Bella down with him. He positioned her between his legs, her back up against his chest. She was grateful for it because now she could lean back into him and no matter what, he could hold her up if need be. He was right there as he said he'd be. She squeezed his hand in a silent thank you.

_**He**_ sat down a little ways away from them but close enough so that they could hear him.

She still didn't have the courage to look up at him.

And then she heard it.

"Bells-"

She stiffened against Emmett and drew in a sharp breath against the sudden pain in her chest.

She hadn't meant to react so strongly to the nickname _**he**_ had given her, but was he serious?

Apparently she had been more noticeable than she thought because he then changed his approach.

"Bella."

She relaxed somewhat and the pain in her chest stopped throbbing. It was still there but it was a bit easier to breathe than it had been a second ago. She closed her eyes. _Rose. Rose. Rose._

And then she opened them with a newfound innate strength that the blonde woman's name had given her and she looked up at _**him**_.

She could see the plea there in his dark eyes for her understanding, for her forgiveness, but she ignored it. Emmett squeezed her hand and then began to rub her back with his other hand, letting her know he was still there. The fresh wave of strength surged, fueled by the strong sense of security Emmett had given her, and she narrowed her eyes at _**him**_.

"Talk."

Jake grimaced and looked down. Shockingly, his name didn't rip her insides out when she thought it now. She was grateful for Emmett's presence then. And extremely grateful for the image of Rose's face stuck in her head at the moment.

"Bella, I...I'm so sorry about...about what you...heard last night."

Images of last night tried to invade her mind, to tear her to pieces once again, but Rose chased them all away.

Instead, Rose helpfully injected venom into her voice.

"What is it you think I _heard_ last night, Jacob?"

His eyes snapped up to hers, tight and hard as stone in response to her tone but she didn't back down.

No, he had hurt her. He had lied to her. He had made her believe that he loved her, that she had been the exception to the rule. That she had been special, something different. And that was why he had pursued an affair with her. And not because she had been the next notch on his belt that she didn't even know he was wearing until last night.

No. She would not feel guilty. She would not feel compassionate. She didn't do this. He did.

"You know what I'm talking about, Bella."

Bella laughed. She didn't mean to. It came out all on its own. It sounded bitter and disbelieving to her ears. She can only imagine how it sounded to theirs.

So he added just as much venom to his own voice, huh? She wanted to laugh again. Here he was, caught red-handed, clearly in the wrong, and yet he thought he had the right to give her as much attitude as she was giving him? Unfuckingbelievable.

Rose spoke for her next.

"Understand something, Jacob. I'm only here to give you a fair shot at trying to explain why it is that you lied to me, that you used me, this whole fucking time. But that doesn't mean I _need_ to be here. So do NOT think for one second that you have the right to sit there and be snippy with me or give me any kind of attitude. You're the one who was dry-humping one of your sluts last night outside only an hour after you fucked _me_ inside." She felt Emmett stiffen behind her but she couldn't stop now. "You're the one who fucked up here. Not me."

Jake scoffed and glared at her. "No shit, Bella. That's what I'm trying to do, talk to you. But you don't have to be such a fucking bitch about it."

Bella lost her temper then. She jumped up and began to charge towards him. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Jake jumped up to meet her head on and before either of them could react, Emmett was in between them, holding Bella back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Enough! Both of you! Right now! Jake, back off!"

Jake's glare was still settled on Bella's own at him but he took a step back.

Emmett relaxed his stance a bit but didn't move.

"Now, Jake, Bella has a point. You're in the hot seat here. Not her. You've been begging me since last night for a chance to talk with her. Do _not_ make me regret giving you that chance."

Jake's eyes didn't leave Bella's but after a minute, he nodded.

Emmett nodded in return. "Okay."

Emmett then turned to Bella. "Now, Bella. I understand you're upset. You have every right to be. But maybe," He put his hands around her face and forced her to look at him. "You can save that for later. We're only handling what we can at the moment and saving the rest for later, right?"

Bella took a deep breath and relaxed. "Right."

Emmett smiled. "Okay, good. Now come on, sweetie, let's sit back down."

Bella closed her eyes and took another deep breath and then moved to where Emmett led her, in between his legs once again. This time he wrapped both arms around her and held her close.

They saw Jake sit down in his original spot and eye them both warily.

"Go ahead, Jake. Pick up where you left off."

Jake nodded at Emmett's request and looked straight at Bella again. She could see his eyes were still angry. Good, she was angry, too. One more outburst like that and Emmett wouldn't be able to save him from her. Who the fuck did he think he was, talking to her like that?

"What I was saying before is I'm sorry for what you heard last night, Bella. I never meant for you to find out that way. I was going to talk to you about it later on."

Bella leaned forward about to say something nasty when she felt Emmett's arms constrict around her and pull her back. He then spoke soothingly into her ear.

"Let him talk, sweetie. And then you can say whatever you want. But let him talk first, okay?"

She knew she couldn't win against him so she slumped back and took a deep breath.

"That's better. Okay, Jake. Continue."

Jake nodded. "I lied to you, Bella."

She snorted. Well, if she couldn't fly at him and slap the shit out of him like he deserved, she was going to show her disgust somehow. Just because Emmett asked her not to speak didn't mean she couldn't make noises.

Jake's eyes tightened but he didn't stop talking.

"I did. And I royally fucked up when I did. There's no excuse for what I've done. But I swear I didn't do it to hurt you."

She refused to look at him. Instead she focused on Emmett's knees on the side of her.

"When you asked me if I had ever had done anything like this before, I freaked out. I got scared what you would do, what you would say, if I told you the truth. I was afraid if I told you, you'd drop me so damn fast and run as far as you could from me, that I'd never see you again."

Bella looked up at him and scoffed. "You think?"

Jake winced and looked down. "Bella...I'm so sorry. I am. I never, I swear, I never meant to hurt you. I meant what I said. I do love you."

He looked up at Bella hopefully and she snorted again. "You don't love me. You never did. I was just some-other dumbass for you to fuck until you got tired of me and moved on. Another-fucking notch on your belt."

She didn't realize tears were streaming down her face as she said this. If she was able to see anything at that moment, she might've noticed her vision was getting blurry. But as it was, all she could see were flashes in her head of how she had acted these past six weeks, the things she had said to him, her husband, his wife. The things she had done, the person she had become when her _need_ for him was so great, her actions last night.

She shook her head. "And now I-I'm just some used up...dirty piece of...trash that you discarded. I'm no good. I'm never gonna be the same. I let you do things..."

Her hand now lifted itself to wipe the tears that were flowing freely down her face. She felt Emmett's arms constrict around her again but she couldn't worry about that right now. She had to get this out. "That I never allowed anyone else to...and I trusted you. I mean...I didn't even...and now..." She let out a breath and shook her head, looking down. "I'm no good anymore. I'm just another one of your stupid ass sluts and I can never take back what I've done. What I did to _him_. What I've helped you do to your wife. And Edward-oh God, Edward. What if I gave him something? Oh my God. What-oh my God!" She let her face fall into her hands and she began to sob.

Emmett's arms tightened around her and she heard him whisper in her ear. "Shhh, sweetie. It's gonna be okay. Shhh. It's gonna be okay." He began to rock her but she didn't want to hear it.

"It's never gonna be okay, Emmett. I fucked up so badly. He'll never forgive me. I'll never forgive myself." She didn't lower her hands to say it and it came out muffled but she knew Emmett had heard it.

And then she heard _**him**_.

"Bella," His voice sounded choked up but she didn't care. She couldn't look at him. How could he do this to her?

"Bella, you're not any of those things to me. I never meant to make you feel that way. I am so fucking sorry. I wish I could take it all back but I can't."

She saw red after that one. She dropped her hands and snapped her head up to glare at him.

"How can you say that to me?!"

His eyes widened and then he narrowed them. "I do, Bella. I wish I could take it all back. Every one of those women before I met you. I do."

She took a deep breath. So that's what he meant.

And then she noticed his eyes were glistening. "But I can't."

She took another deep breath and laid back against Emmett. He kissed the top of her head.

"But Bella, I swear, I haven't been with any of them since I started seeing you. Not even Ness."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What about-Leah?"

His eyes tightened but he didn't break her gaze.

"She's an old girlfriend of mine. What about her?"

Bella narrowed her eyes even more. "Edward said Ness had told him she went through your phone the other day and found Leah's number. If you haven't _seen_ anyone since me, then why is her number in your phone?"

Jake sighed and shifted his legs. "Bella, the reason her number's in my phone is because I just put it in there."

Before he could continue, Bella cut him off.

"Yeah, I know."

He looked at her confused. "How do you know?"

She glared at him again. "Because, asshole, I saw you with her last week. I may have been oblivious to your bullshit but I'm not _that_ fucking stupid."

She felt Emmett stiffen behind her again. "Is that fucking true, Jake?"

Jake narrowed his eyes at her but never once looked at Emmett. "Yes, it's true."

Bella felt a stab of pain in her chest. She began to gasp for air. So he _had_ fooled her, ripping up Leah's card, buying his 'faithful husband' act as the bitch from last night called it. She was very close to the edge indeed.

"What the fuck, Jake?" Emmett sounded angry now and Bella felt him tense behind her, almost as if he were ready to spring.

Jake took a deep breath. "Calm down, Em. Let me explain."

"You better fucking explain."

He now looked at Emmett.

"I will."

She heard Emmett let out a breath and pull her closer into him, kissing the back of her head. That made her feel a bit better. Emmett was right, he would protect her. He obviously hadn't known about that little gem of info.

Jake then looked at her again. "Bella, it's true. I ran into her last week after you and I..._met up_ in the store. I-"

"Did you fuck her, Jake?"

She didn't mean to let that fly out of her mouth but it did. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He then opened them to look back over at her.

"No, Bella. I didn't. I ran into her and we started talking. That's all. She offered me her new number. I didn't want it but she gave it to me, anyway. I'm not gonna lie, I thought about it for a split second."

Bella closed her eyes and leaned back into Emmett further. He kissed her head again.

"But, Bella, it was only for a second. You had just broken it off with me-_again_." She glared at him but he didn't return it. Instead he gave her a small smile. But she refused to let the corners of her mouth move.

"I was reeling. I was hurt and-angry. I didn't understand why you freaked out on me like that. I-"

"Oh, so it's my fault now?"

He sighed. "No, I am _not_ saying that! Christ, Bella! You want me to be honest with you and I'm trying to be! So let me get this out for fuck's sake! I know I'm completely in the wrong here. I get that. No two ways about it but Bella, you've gotta let me finish. You owe me that. You do. Just like I would give you a chance to explain if the shoe were on the other foot."

Bella shook her head in disbelief and was about to retort with something smart when Emmett spoke for her instead. "So how does all this explain what Leah's number was doing in your phone?"

She placed her hand on the arm around her within reach and squeezed. _Thank you, Emmett._

Jake nodded. "Okay. So I had her card in my hand with your phone in my pocket. You had forgotten it. I thought about it for a split second, keeping her number. I really thought this time it was over between us. And as much as I love you, Bella, it's been a hell of a long ride for us. And it hasn't been easy. I was getting tired of thinking up ways to keep you around. I really was. And that last fight we had..." He shook his head and looked out over the horizon. "I felt like I was the only one really invested in the relationship. And yes," He turned to look at her. "It is a relationship. No matter what you said then or right now, it _is_ a relationship. It's not just an affair or a fling or casual sex."

She felt Emmett stiffen again.

"It hurt, I'm not gonna lie, when you just broke it off the way you did. I know we only started recently telling each other this but even then Bella, I did love you. I've loved you a lot longer than that. And _that_ is the reason I've stayed around as long as I have."

Bella scoffed. "So, what? You want some kind of fucking medal for having some staying power in this _relationship_? You know, you're right, Jake. That will definitely make me forget everything and forgive you when you put it like that. What the hell was I thinking, getting so angry and hurt over you having lied to me?" She scoffed again, shook her head and looked down. "I've got a _real _prize on my hands. How could I have ever been so stupid?"

He closed his eyes. "Bella, that's not what I meant and you know it. Will you just-" He opened his eyes and looked earnestly at her. "Will you please just let me finish? Christ, you're giving me a fucking headache!"

Bella laughed. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as if in deep thought. "Mmm, kind of like the one I had after seeing Victoria rubbing herself all over your dick."

His eyes tightened and he looked down.

Emmett grabbed her tighter. "You know, Jake. I'm trying really hard here, man. I really am. I know you two have got some things to work out. And some of those things I almost would really rather not hear. But, you're making it really hard for me to be so _understanding_. You're really pushing me to my limit. The only reason I even let you see her is because you kept telling me you truly cared about her. That you would do anything to make this right."

Jake's head snapped up. "I do!"

Emmett snarled. "Then what the FUCK were you thinking going off somewhere alone with that fucking whore? And what the FUCK was she doing anywhere near your fucking dick?"

Jake roared in frustration and dropped his head to his knees, his hands in his hair pulling.

"I'm getting to that!"

Emmett scoffed. "Well, hurry it up! I'm losing my patience and FAST!"

Bella turned back a little and tilted her head up to kiss him on the cheek. She was thankful she had someone so wonderful like Emmett in her life. Because of him, she now felt empowered to continue in her quest for answers. She gave Emmett a thankful smile and then looked down towards Jake. He still hadn't moved, his head still down.

"Jake."

He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Tell me everything. I won't interrupt you. I'm not trying to make you feel worse here or guilty but you better give me some answers. And they better be good ones or that's it. You _will_ never see me again and I _mean_ it this time. There _will_ be _no_ going back. Ever. Understand?"

His eyes tightened but he nodded.

Bella took a deep breath. "But before you do, I want to say a couple of things first."

Jake nodded and bit his lip, looking down, holding his knees to his chest.

Bella cleared her throat. "Number one. Just because I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself does not mean in _any _way, shape or form that I am still continuing this _relationship_. Last night was probably one of _the_ worst nights of my life and as much as I hate to admit it, it really fucked with my head. I no longer trust you. That has been completely," She gestured with her hand. "Wiped off the board. Eradicated. Gone."

Jake nodded once and hung his head in shame, his eyes closing.

Bella bit her lip and sighed. "But...as much as I really am tempted not to and just say throw my hands in the air and say 'Fuck it!', I am going to be fair to you. Because like you said, if the shoe were on the other foot, I would want my chance to explain and I would hope that you would give it to me."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

She held his gaze for a minute and then looked away while clearing her throat quietly.

"Secondly, I am going to quickly tell you what I _heard_ and what I saw. I am going to ask you quick simple questions when I'm done and I would really appreciate it if you would answer them and not beat around the bush. No bullshit. Just the brutal truth. And from what Em has told me, we don't have a lot of time for this before everyone comes back. And as much as I may not have cared before if they saw us together, I most certainly do _now_." She looked at him meaningfully. "So I don't want to drag this out any more than we have to. Okay? Agreed?"

She looked up at him and Jake nodded, never taking his eyes off her.

She couldn't look at him right now. New Bella was still very much there. She could feel _**her**_. New Bella still loved him, wanted to know why he had hurt her so much, wanted to know if he really did love her like he said he did or if he was really just using her the whole time. She could feel her anger beginning to fade when she looked into his eyes like that. And she couldn't have that. Not now. So she looked away.

Emmett whispered quietly in her ear. "That's my girl."

She smiled and looked down, biting her lip. She knew Jake had seen it but she hoped he wouldn't take it as a gesture towards him. She looked up at him. He didn't. Good.

She was relieved. So she took a deep breath, cleared her throat for the last time (that damn lump!) and began. "Okay, so here's the deal. Edward told me that you've been cheating on Ness for quite some time now. That's you've had _many_ affairs and flings and casual sex as you so casually referred to it. And most of them have been with women from the company and these..._events_. He even said that Ness caught you and Tanya in a stock room at the office." Jake didn't break his gaze, didn't indicate to her that it was all some sort of misinformation or exaggeration on either of their spouses' part. He just let her continue. And _that_, hurt way worse than she ever expected it would.

She waited a minute and then took another deep breath.

"Anyways, Edward was very aware of your 'pattern' he called it. He even knew that you took these women at these events..." She shut her eyes tightly and let out a breath. "Into some closet or unused room to screw them while Ness was busy schmoozing and looking the other way. When I asked him why Ness didn't just divorce your disgusting ass, he said it was because she loved you and she still believed you two could work it out. And that's why she was upset at you more than anything yesterday when she heard that you told me you guys were having 'problems'." She snorted and shook her head, breaking his gaze for a moment.

He parted his lips as if he were about to say something but then he took a breath and closed them, waiting for her to continue.

She smiled wickedly even though what she was about to say didn't give her any real pleasure. "And then he mentioned Leah. Your 'old girlfriend', did you say? He said Ness came across her number in your phone. And I found that ironic after seeing you throw away her card that day and try to give her the brush off." She then put a finger to her chin as if she were thinking. "But then I remembered," She then began to gesture with her hands as if she were trying to figure something out. "That while we were in your car that day, I saw you putting something into your phone. At the time, I just assumed you were texting somebody like Seth and didn't really think anything of it. Guess I should have since you stared at that card for so fucking long I thought it was gonna grow roots and attach itself to your damn fingers! Memorized the digits, did you, Jake?"

He went to say something but she cut him off quickly.

"I am _not_ done."

He shut his mouth and then looked down. She then saw him nod in submission.

"So I made my excuses and I went outside to get some air. I even considered maybe finding you and pulling you out of there like you said. Everything else be damned." She laughed and shook her head, looking out at the ocean. "Buuuut I didn't." She then turned to find him looking at her with a silent longing.

She narrowed her eyes at him until he finally had the decency to look down again.

"And then, as if by some weird twist of fate, like maybe the universe was trying to tell me just how much of a scumbag you really are, I heard you talking to someone. So I peeked around the corner and lo and behold, I see one of your fucking whores all over you, practically launching herself onto your dick!" He flinched but she continued. "And the best part? You were letting her!"

He went to protest but she cut him off again.

"Oh, I know you _tried_ to push her away but really, Jake? Let's face it. You weren't _really_ trying. You were pushing her away as much as a single guy who hasn't been laid in five years was trying to refuse a lap dance in a strip club. And _then_, she kisses you. And, again, you let her!"

"Bella, that's not true! I-"

"I am _not_. Done. Yet."

He sighed and placed his arms on his knees. "Go ahead."

"Thank you. So she kisses you. You pull away. And then she kisses you again and this time, you didn't pull away. Not until you heard me and then you ran away from her." She felt Emmett tense behind her. But she went to calm him before he could react. She began to rub his arm. "It's okay, Em. He didn't see me. He just heard my breathing. That's all. He didn't know it was me." Emmett relaxed back into her but not as much as before. Em wasn't kidding. He was losing his patience with this situation and fast.

She then turned back to Jake who was staring at her helplessly. "But the very worst part of all that, Jake? The part that hurt me the most?" She heard her voice getting choked up again. Dammit! She cleared her throat once more but to no avail. "I heard what she said. You used the same words on me that you used on her. And all the other sluts you've slept with, no doubt." The tears started to fall again and she went to wipe them.

She sobbed and looked at him. He wasn't looking at her. He was looking at his knees.

She felt Emmett remove one of his arms from around her and then begin to rub her back.

"How could you do that? If you really love me like you say you do, then how could you ever do that to me? How can you even say to me that you consider this a _relationship_ when clearly your actions speak otherwise? No? Nothing? I'll tell you. I don't matter to you, that's why. I never did. And that is the worst fucking feeling. Out of all this shit, that hurts the most. Because, like the fucking idiot I am, I thought you really loved me." She wiped her eyes and sniffled as she looked down.

"That's not true, Bella. I do love you."

She looked up to find tears slowly making their way down his russet cheeks. He didn't even make an attempt to wipe them.

"I have made so many mistakes. So many, Bella. And I'm not proud of them. I didn't know I was gonna meet you. If I did, those women would have never happened. Never. They meant nothing to me. Absolutely nothing. _You_ are the only one that matters." His voice broke in several different spots. And each time it broke, more tears flowed from his dark eyes.

Bella wiped the new tears from her own eyes and sniffled again.

"You have always mattered to me and you always will. Even if-if you decide you never want to see me again after today." He whispered those last words as he looked down.

But then he raised his watery eyes to hers. "You don't need to ask me anything. I'll tell you everything right now." He took a deep breath and tried to regain some composure. Then he looked directly at her. "Yes, I cheated on Ness _many_ times before I met you. I didn't care. I know how that sounds but there were-extenuating circumstances. Not that that's any excuse but I had my reasons. It's not because I was looking for a better deal. It's not because I was a 'player' or some stupid shit like that. I just wasn't thinking and I wasn't dealing with the real issue at hand. And as much as it kills me to say it, everything _he_ told you is true."

She broke down sobbing when she heard that. She had known it was true. The evidence was overwhelming and irrefutable but still, some small shred of her heart really hoped it wasn't. That it was all just some sort of big, sick, twisted misunderstanding.

She turned and locked her arms around Emmett and buried her head in his chest, turning away from Jake, sobbing uncontrollably. He rocked her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "Shhh, sweetie. You're okay. It's gonna be okay. I'm here. Shhh."

New Bella, the one that loved Jake, was slowly dying inside her. And boy, did it hurt. It hurt really fucking bad.

She heard Emmett's chest rumble underneath her. "Jake..." She heard the menacing warning in his tone.

And then she heard _**his**_ voice on the other side of her, next to her.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Baby, please. I'm so sorry."

He was sobbing almost as much as she was.

She heard Emmett speak again, this time with a little more compassion. "Jake. You gotta back up, man. Give her some space. Come on. We had a deal. Back up."

But _**he**_ obviously didn't listen to Emmett because she still heard his voice next to her.

"Baby, I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I promise, you're the only one. I just want you. I never meant to hurt you. God, I'm so sorry. I fucked up, I know it. I am so sorry. Please, baby."

She could still hear him sobbing. Emmett obviously felt bad for him because she heard him address him with even more compassion than before.

"Jake, come on, man. Just give her a minute, okay? Come on. Why don't you sit down over there and just give her a minute. Alright? Come on."

She heard Jake sob a little louder next to her.

She didn't know why she did it. Surely she wasn't thinking because if she had been she would never have done it in the first place. New Bella jumped up from Emmett's arms in a flash movement, turned around and grabbed Jake and pulled him into her arms. She positioned herself to where she was practically straddling him. She just needed to be closer to him and this was the best position to enable her to get as close as possible, not allowing any space in between them.

He sobbed harder and put his arms around her, burying his face into her neck. He placed one hand at the back of her head and the other at her back and began to rock them. She wasn't sobbing anymore but the tears were still flowing. She laid her head on his shoulder, looking away from them. She saw Emmett stand up next to them and move away, sitting down a few feet away, giving them a minute alone with each other. She closed her eyes and held Jake to her tight.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me. Please."

She heard his whispered broken pleas sighed into her neck. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry. Please. Give me one more chance. Just one more. Please. I can't be without you. You're it for me, Bells. Please, baby. Please. I'm so sorry."

She opened her eyes and lifted her head, pulling back slowly to look down at him. Tears were still rolling down his face and he was still trying to get his breathing under control. He sniffled and swallowed, looking at her helplessly.

She stared at him for a good minute. No coherent thoughts ran through her head while she looked at him. She just allowed her instincts to flow through her, controlling her actions.

She lowered her head and placed her forehead against his.

"Jake."

He sniffled again and looked into her eyes.

"Things can't be as they were before. I can't go back to that, I'm sorry."

He nodded against her and looked away from her, his eyes closing in defeat.

"But..."

His eyes opened and looked at her.

She sighed.

"I do love you. I do. Maybe against my better judgment but still, I love you. And..."

She swallowed thickly and shook her head.

"I-I can't promise you anything. You can't ask that of me. Not now. But if you're willing..."

He didn't say a word, just kept looking at her. She sighed again.

"Then maybe...we can try to...work...this...out."

His eyes lit up with hope.

"But Jake, that doesn't mean that I'm not still pissed. And very hurt. You lied to me. You had six weeks to tell me the truth and you didn't. Em and Rose even gave you a chance to tell me last night and you still didn't. As much as it would've killed me to hear it, I would have preferred hearing it from you than..." She shut her eyes in pain, opened them and then looked down. "Finding out the way I did last night."

He nodded against her and lowered his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Jake, look at me."

He raised his eyes to hers and she placed her hands around his face.

"Are you seeing anyone else right now besides me? Are you sleeping with anyone else? Tell me the truth."

He shook his head. "No."

"Not even Leah?"

He shook his head again.

"Not even Victoria or Khloe or any of those other _women_?"

He shook his head one more time.

"No."

She looked deep into his eyes, trying to see if he was lying to her. But all she could see was love and devotion staring back at her.

She took a breath and nodded.

"Did you-" She swallowed again. She wasn't sure she really wanted to ask this. She really didn't know if she could handle the answer. "Did you sleep with anyone else while you were seeing me? And..." She took another deep breath. "And please don't lie to me. Just...be honest with me."

He held her tighter to him. He shook his head. "No. Not even _her_."

Bella once again looked into his eyes but didn't see any traces of insincerity there.

She then allowed herself to breathe and close her eyes.

"Okay."

She felt his hand fisted in the back of her hair to hold her even more tightly to him.

"Bella?"

She opened her eyes to look at him.

"You were never a 'notch on my belt', honey. You were never one of _them_."

She winced and lowered her eyes. She knew he was trying to reassure her but the way he put it certainly didn't make her feel any better.

She sighed.

"Jake, how am I supposed to trust you? How am I supposed to know that...you won't just decide to sleep around on me? How am I-"

"Because I love you. And you're the only one I want, Bella. You're it for me. I've known that since day one. And I have been completely faithful to you."

She lifted her eyes to his. "But you told those same things to Ness. And look what happened there." She whispered her fear to him. She couldn't stand to say it aloud.

He sighed this time and closed his eyes. He pushed his forehead into hers more and then opened his eyes to look at her. "You're right, I did. And Bella, believe me when I tell you, there's no excuse for the way I've acted. Anything that's been done over the course of my marriage in no way justifies what I did. I was fucked up and immature and heartbroken. But that doesn't excuse any of it. And I know that."

Before he could continue, Bella cut him off.

"Heartbroken?"

Jake sighed again and kissed her nose. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her into him more. He looked sad and Bella did it without thinking. She lowered her head and kissed his lips quickly before settling her forehead back against his.

He looked shocked and truth be told, so was she. She hadn't meant to do that. He just looked like he was in so much pain...

He kissed her nose once more and then cleared his throat. She felt him start to stroke her hair. "After about a month or so of being married, I found out that Ness was seeing someone else. She had been seeing him well before we were married."

Bella's eyes went wide.

Jake took a deep breath. "It practically killed me when I found out. But rather than lose my temper and call it quits like I should've, I instead begged her to end the affair. To give us a fair chance. I loved her, Bella. I really did and I wanted it to work. She told me she would, promised to work with me to make things better. I wouldn't say I forgave her but I was willing to overlook everything if she made an effort to try to save us, save our marriage."

He lowered his eyes. "But after a while, I could see things were only getting harder for us. She wasn't around as much. She didn't seem to enjoy spending time with me anymore. Even the sex was just...empty. It wasn't pleasurable. There was nothing there."

Bella grimaced but was glad Jake hadn't seen it.

"Sure enough, I found out again that she was still cheating on me. That in fact, she was still seeing the same bastard from before. So, I confronted her about it again. I asked her to please, please break it off and work with me. I really did love her, Bells. She assured me she would but she didn't. And after that, I just lost it. I should have gotten a divorce, should've just seen it for what it was. I should've just cut my losses then and there. But I didn't. I was hurting but I still loved her. And then I made one of the worst mistakes I've ever made."

He looked up at her with those soft pleading eyes.

"I cheated on her, Bells. Just some random girl from the office. At one of those event things. And when we went back home that night, I was so disgusted with what I did, I ended up just telling her everything. She got so upset and she cried, begging me not to hurt her like that ever again. And then she-well-she made love to me that night."

Bella winced and looked down. She knew it shouldn't bother her. It had nothing to do with her. This was before her. But it did.

"Bells, look at me."

She did as he asked and he gave her a tiny smile. "Baby, I'm not telling you this to hurt you. I'm just trying to be honest with you about everything and explain. Like you asked."

Bella nodded and cleared her throat. "You're right. Sorry. Continue."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before resuming his story.

"Well, after that, things seemed to change and go back to being like they used to. She clung to my side and made sure to always leave work and come home on time so we could spend some time together. She actually took the weekends off and we'd do anything and everything, just being together. Things seemed to really be working out." His face contorted into a frown. "But then one night, she didn't come home when she said she would. She put all my calls straight to voicemail and didn't come home until around ten o'clock that night. I had been worried sick that maybe something had happened. I was a complete mess by that point. But one look at her told me where she'd been and who she'd been with. And all she could say was 'Sorry,' before going upstairs. I couldn't believe it, Bells. I mean, here we were finally working things out and she goes right back to the same shit! Needless to say, I was hurt but like the asshole I am, I still believed things would work out. I still loved her. And then, I just completely flipped the fuck out and convinced myself that if I just-was unfaithful to her, if she felt even a fraction of the pain she was putting me through that maybe she would finally break it off with that bastard for good and come home to me and..._be_ with me." He shook his head. "I should have known better."

He sighed and looked down. Bella began to stroke his cheek softly.

"For a while, we went through the same pattern. I'd go out and cheat, come home and tell her about it, she'd get upset and cry, we'd make up, things would be golden for a week or two and then she'd go back to her old ways. And always with the same asshole every time. Finally, I just stopped trying to make things right with her. I was so fucking angry and so fucking hurt I just said, 'Fuck it!' and I went out and fucked around with as many women as I could, hoping _she'd_ hear about it each and every time, knowing I wasn't sitting at home waiting for her while she was out fucking **him**. Most of the women I hooked up with were mostly from the office. I made sure of that. Because I knew those bitches wouldn't keep their mouths shut and it would eventually get back to _her_. And I was right. She would hear of it every single time. And every single time she'd come home and freak out on me about it, acting all hurt. But instead of us making up, we would just fight and I would tell her each and every time that as long as she continued to fuck the bastard she was seeing behind my back that I would continue to fuck who I pleased. And I did." He had a glare settled on his features but it wasn't directed at her. He was staring off into the distance away from her, seeming to be reliving his own story.

Bella grimaced and shook her head, looking down. "Wow."

He took a deep breath and swallowed. "Bells, I was safe. I never ever took a chance with any of them the way I did with you. I used a condom every time, I swear."

She flinched and looked at him, clearly disgusted and sick to her stomach. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

He sighed. "No. I hate even having to say that. But-I need you to know. I don't ever want you thinking that I would treat you the same as I would those other women. That I would ever put you at risk like that. I would never do that to you."

She went to object, to remind him of the words he had used with both her and those _women_ but she closed her mouth, waiting for him to finish the story. She'd save that point for when he was done. She wasn't about to let that one go.

"So go ahead."

She glared at him. She was pissed now and wasn't feeling as compassionate as she had been before.

She heard him gulp and he stared at her. "Anyway, so things continued on like that for a while. And yes, she did catch me with Tanya. I made _sure _she did. I was out of my fucking mind, Bella. I wanted to hurt her so goddamn bad. And yet, I still loved her. I was completely certifiable. And when I ran into Leah again, I added her to the list. She always knew it was just casual between us but she became an ongoing affair. Just like-Victoria."

Bella pulled back, feeling nauseous again. "Jake, I can't. This is too much. I can't-this is making me sick to my stomach."

Jake looked at her worriedly and prevented her from moving away. "Baby, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm not trying to make you feel sick. I'm just trying to tell you the truth. I don't want anything left unsaid between us. I want everything out in the open for us. I want to come clean and I want you to know everything. You deserve to know. I'm sorry. Please don't give up on me just yet. Please."

Bella felt the hot tears burning at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't even look at him. She took a deep breath and pulled away from him, leaning back as far as she could. The tears were starting to stream down her face again.

She heard Jake whisper to her brokenly.

"Do you want to go sit with Emmett?"

She looked around, searching for Emmett. He was still there, a few feet further away than he originally had been, sitting down, looking out at the ocean. Probably trying to give them some privacy to work things out.

As pissed as Emmett was at Jake and as protective as he was of Bella, for some reason, Emmett seemed in support of Jake. And she had no idea why. Even though he and Rose had both told her it was because of her, they had both known of Jake's past and yet still supported the two of them together. Something was off about it but she trusted Emmett and Rose. Even her own heart was in on the act, telling her to trust _**him**_. To allow him to try for them one more time.

She looked down at Jake who looked up at her with glassy eyes once more.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "No. I want you to finish the story."

Jake nodded. "Okay, baby. Okay." He reached a hand up to wipe away a stray tear that found its way onto her cheek.

"That's pretty much it. I mean, those last two were my regulars," His eyes snapped to hers worriedly when he said it. But she forced herself not to make a face or look away. "While I still had the random hook-ups. I was so lost, Bells. I certainly wasn't happy and I-I'm ashamed of the way I acted, the way I was thinking. If I could erase all of that, I would, trust me. It's hard knowing every day that I did all of that, that I did that to myself, became that type of person. Just because I couldn't deal with the fact that my marriage was over like a man and just put us both out of our misery. I really wish I had handled things differently."

He looked down and covered her hands with his. He looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"And then I met you."

Bella stared down at their hands. She really loved the contrast between their skin, his dark and her light. Why, oh why, did she have to love this man?

He raised one of his hands and gently lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"Bells,"

She sniffled and looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

He smiled wider.

"I've never met anyone like you before. And I knew from the first time we spoke, there was something about you I couldn't quite put my finger on. But that was it. I was a goner."

She sniffled again and looked down.

"Literally, Bells. First time we danced, you nearly killed me."

A laugh forced its way out of her chest involuntarily and he chuckled in response. She wiped her eyes once more and looked at him. He began to stroke her right cheek gently with the pad of his thumb.

"And I can't think of any other way I'd rather go."

He had whispered it, mesmerized looking at her. She knew she should still be angry, yelling and protesting his ministrations, knocking his hand away, refusing to believe him. But when she looked at him, really looked at him, she knew she couldn't do any of that. Not right now.

Before she had a chance to think, he leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled back slightly, keeping their foreheads together, their lips inches apart, his eyes closed, whispering.

"I do love you, Bells. I have since that night. And it scared the crap out of me at first, thinking I could feel so strongly for some woman I just met. And a married woman at that. But I really do love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my past all those times before but I was just so worried that you'd think the worst of me, that you'd hate me, that I'd disgust you so badly, that you would just up and leave, never coming back. I didn't want to lose you and I still don't. I love you, Bella. I swear I do. And if you give me the chance, I'll spend every minute proving it to you. If you let me. I love you. You own me, heart, body and soul. I am _completely yours_, Isabella."

She didn't say a word. She didn't know if she could even if she wanted to. She just kept her eyes closed and listened to him whisper to her.

"Ever since you and I have been together, there's never been anyone else. Nobody else exists for me. And they never will."

She didn't open her eyes but was finally able to whisper back.

"But then, why would Ness think she was capable of being pregnant?"

She heard him sigh. "I slept with her once more before you and I went out for lunch that day. Like I said before, honey, you scared the crap out of me. When I met you it was like my very life was ending and I was yours from that moment on. You were all that mattered, not even me. It was such an intense feeling, like I wasn't even in control of myself, like I was completely under yours and I didn't even know you all that well. So I tried to go back to my old ways, just once and only with _her_, to try to shake off that feeling. But it didn't work. I couldn't get you out of my mind. And when I tried to save my marriage one last time, that lunch date being the final attempt, I was still under the delusion that I loved _her_." Bella internally winced but she knew she had no right to be hurt over that. That was indeed before he and her were ever intimate. And _she was_ his wife. She had no right to any anger or hurt at that one. "But I should have known that it was all bullshit and it no longer mattered. Only you did. And when we went out for lunch that day..." He kissed her nose and lingered there for a minute. "I didn't plan on _that_ happening. But I can't tell you how thankful I am that it did. And then I _knew_, that was it. I was no longer the person I was before. Everything from my life before didn't matter. You were the only thing that did."

Bella still didn't open her eyes but she smiled. "Wow. I was _that_ good, huh?"

She heard him laugh. "I wouldn't call that good."

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him in indignation.

His eyes twinkled and he grinned at her. "I'd call that fucking amazing! Out of this world, mind blowing, incredible, best of a lifetime, fucking amazing! That's what I would call it." He grinned wider at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "_Still_ not happening."

"Fuck. What's a guy gotta do?" He laughed and so did she.

She felt a little better knowing that they could still joke like this. Her biggest fear was that she really didn't know him, that everything between them had been false and a ploy to use her for personal gain, nothing more than a simple means to an end. That she had given herself over to a man these past six weeks that she really didn't know at all like she thought she had. But as they bantered back and forth lightly, she could see _**him**_. He was still the same Jake she had fallen for. The same Jake she had spent all this time with. The same Jake who loved her.

She was hurt. He had really hurt her by lying to her and withholding everything from her. But again, her instincts told her he hadn't done it to hurt her. Her 'flightiness' had been the topic of more than one discussion between them before and the subject of many fights. She didn't know if that's why he really held back or if he knew just how bad it would be when these facets of his past came to light. He had always been able to read her disturbingly well. He could tell what she was thinking even before she thought it. Yes, he knew how she'd react, how she would feel, what she would think. And to be completely honest, she wasn't so sure that if the situation were indeed reversed how forthcoming she would want to be if she had _that _in her past. She wouldn't want to risk losing Jake over mistakes she had made before she knew him and clearly regretted.

It was this last thought that made her take his face into her hands and look seriously at him.

"Jake, why did you put Leah's number in your phone if you weren't planning on seeing her?"

He sighed and looked at her. After a moment, he leaned them forward, supporting her back with his hand and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He leaned back and handed it to her.

"Open the phone, Bells."

She looked at him in confusion but did as he told her.

"Go to my contacts list."

She hit the button.

"Now scroll down and look for her name."

She did as he asked. She found the name and truthfully, it stung a bit, but she looked up at him, awaiting his next instructions.

"Call it."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him. He inclined his head towards the phone. "Just trust me, Bells. Call it."

She hit the 'send' button and held the phone up to her ear, staring at him the whole time, wondering what he was trying to prove by having her do this.

The line rang twice and then an automated message picked up. It informed her that the number had been disconnected and asked her to try her call again. She pulled the phone away and hit 'end'. She furrowed her brows at him.

He nodded.

"Alright, now go back to my contacts list. Look up the name 'Brady' and call that one."

She stared at him.

He took a deep breath. "Just do it, Bells. Come on."

She did as she was told, found the name and hit 'send' again, holding the phone to her ear. What was with him having her call these random numbers? She really hoped no one picked up.

Then she felt a vibration in her pocket. She reached inside it with her free hand and pulled it out. The screen showed that Jake was calling her. She snapped her eyes to his and he smiled. He pulled his phone gently from her ear and closed it while she placed her phone back in her pocket. She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for his explanation.

"Bells, I told you. I've-been through this before." He grimaced and so did she. "And I know the signs. Ness has been on my case for the last few weeks. I knew it was only a matter of time before she started her spying crap again. I saw an opportunity and I took it. That's Leah's old number I put into my phone. And before you even ask, no, I haven't spoken to her or seen her since that day at the store and I am not storing her number in a little black book somewhere so I can call her back up anytime in the future. It was the last number I remembered. I called it, got the same message you did and decided to use it." Bella closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him. "I knew Ness would end up going through my phone eventually, when I was in the shower or something and didn't have it with me, so I put the number into my phone and made sure to put it under _that_ name. I'd much rather her come across that one and think I'm seeing Leah before I'd ever her want her thinking I might be seeing you."

Bella winced involuntarily. "Why?"

He looked at her confused. "To protect you, Bells. You were very adamant about keeping this relationship a secret and _him_ never finding out. I was trying to respect that. Plus, if she finds out, he'll know within the next five minutes. Ness wouldn't hesitate to call him and let him know."

She narrowed her eyes further, shaking her head and looking down. "But why? I mean, why would she care who you're seeing if she's cheating on you and you've been cheating on her for months?"

He started to stroke her hair tenderly. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. It's a bit-hypocritical. To say the least. She goes nuts when my infidelity is in her face. But I think it has something to do with why I didn't want to let go of our marriage so easily. I think a part of her still does love me on some small level. It's just not enough for her to stay committed to me. And I guess what _he_ told you last night about that confirms it. Huh."

He looked away, seemingly deep in thought. It scared her and caused her to ask her next question.

She lowered her eyes and whispered.

"Do you still love her?"

Silence passed for a minute and Bella's heart began to race. Again, she had no right to feel pain, to feel jealous and hurt and scared. Ness was his wife. She had no right to hope that he wouldn't still have some small feeling for _her_. Just like he had no right to hope that she wouldn't for Edward.

She felt his hands grip her face gently and pull her head up to look at him. She gulped quietly.

"No. I love _you_."

She let out a breath in relief. He leaned forward and kissed her.

He pulled away but not before kissing her forehead, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her to him. She laid her head on his chest, her head right beneath his chin as he rubbed her back slowly.

"And _she_ knows it, too. She knows things are different. I think that's what's got her acting so strange lately, trying to be the perfect little wife, trying anything and everything to please me, to seduce me back into the fold, so to speak."

Bella stiffened and he laughed. "Relax, Bells. I'm not falling for it and I never will. I'm yours, remember?"

She began to relax again.

"So you didn't memorize Leah's new number?"

She felt him take a breath. "No, honey. I didn't. Honestly, when I was looking at that card, I was thinking about everything. With you, about my past, about my marriage. You saw me. I threw it out first chance I got. I have no interest in ever seeing her again. I have no idea what the number even was. I was too preoccupied with _other_ things to pay much attention." He looked down at her pointedly when he said that.

"Then why did she act like she didn't know you?"

She saw him wince and glance back up. "Ness has-_spoken_ to Leah before."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head and held her tighter, kissing the top of her head. "I wasn't kidding when I said Ness goes nuts when she hears I've been unfaithful to her. And-" He took a deep breath. "I told you, I was seeing Leah regularly at one point and Ness found out and she drank too much one night and found Leah's address and...yeah, it wasn't pretty. I just barely made it in time after Leah called me. I almost wasn't able to save her a trip to the ER with a broken nose, split lip and a black eye. Not to mention fractured ribs." He shuddered.

Bella stared up at him in shock. "Jesus Christ, Jacob! How can you stay married to someone like that? That's fucking insane! This whole fucking _thing_ is insane!" She pulled out of his arms quickly and stood up. She began pacing and noticed Emmett's head had perked up in their direction. She knew he'd be heading over momentarily to make sure she was okay. But she couldn't think about that right now.

Jake stood up and went to hug her but she pushed him away. He was looking at her worriedly.

"I'm sorry, honey. I really am. She's not usually like that. It was just that one time and she was _really_ drunk. It was my fault. I wasn't looking out for Leah and that's how that happened. But it's over, it's in the past. Leah's forgiven it-"

"Oh, I bet she has."

Jake winced and dropped his open arms at his sides, looking down.

Bella came to a stop, facing away from him. She put her head in her hands.

"Jake, how am I supposed to do this? How am I supposed to let this all go, start over? How am I supposed to be able to trust you? How am I supposed to put everything at risk, again, but this time risking myself as well? How am I supposed to do this?"

She heard him approach behind her. Then she felt his arms around her, turning her around and pulling her into him.

"I'll do anything, honey. Anything. Anything at all. Just tell me what you want and it's yours."

She sniffled and wiped the two tears that had made it past her tightly closed eyelids.

She looked up at him. She could see his eyes were glistening again.

"I don't know what I want. I really don't. I love you, you know that. So that makes this that much harder. I don't know what to do. I love you, I want you, I don't want to lose you." She looked up at him helplessly. "But I can't forget all of this. I mean, I know you're telling me you love me and I believe you. But what's to stop you from starting up one of your old flings again or hell, even starting up some new ones, if we have a fight and you're mad at me? Or if you're hurt by me? I mean, I am so fucking confused and...fucked up right now, I don't know what to think. And not to mention, we're both still married to other people! I still love Edward, Jake!" He looked down when she said it but he didn't say anything, didn't tense, didn't back away.

"I love you both! And I can't give either of you up right now. And I know that's completely heartless, unfair and selfish of me, but I can't."

Jake nodded.

"I know."

Bella lifted his chin so he would look at her. "What do you mean, you know?"

He sighed and kissed her nose. "I know that you're torn. I also know that all of this _stuff_ doesn't help the situation at all. I know that you love me but that you still love _him_. I know all of that, Bells."

Bella threw her hands up in exasperation. "Then why do you stay with me? Doesn't this hurt you at all? If it really means as much to you as you say it does?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Because I love you. Because I want you and I don't mean sexually. Although, I'm not saying I don't want that, too. I'll always want that. But Bells, I want you for my own. I've wanted you since I first saw you, since I first talked to you. I meant everything I said to you before, Bella. I meant everything I've said to you always. I. Am. Yours. And with that...comes a not so great but more than willing _understanding_ on my part."

She stared up at him. "Understanding?"

"Yes. Ever since...the beginning of things between us that day, I've gone at your speed. I knew that if I pushed you just one inch too much, you'd run. So I never pushed. I mean, I never pushed for things to get more serious for us until recently. You were never just an affair, Bella. I've been with you and _only_ you, absolutely one hundred percent faithful to you. I've been completely dedicated, invested, committed to, however you want to put it, in this relationship since that day. But I've always gone at your pace. Pulling back even though I didn't want to. Hearing you say you love _him_ over and over, watching you guys be affectionate with one another. It was hard for me but I did it. Not so well sometimes, as we both know, but I did it. That's why I took my time in telling you how I felt about you. I didn't expect to be throwing the 'L' word around for a good long time. So you can imagine how shocked I was when you said it first."

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back, bite her lip and look down, blushing a little.

"Honey, look. I get that you're confused right now. I don't expect you to come away from this whole thing clear-headed, choosing me and us running off and starting a life together." She looked up at him earnestly. He smiled wider. "Well, not yet, anyway." He winked at her and it did make her smile a little.

He chuckled and then continued. "Look, Bells. You know the very worst things about me. You know all my secrets, all my skeletons in the closet. And yet, you're still standing here, talking to me, telling me you love me still. How can I not be patient and wait until you're ready?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed. "To make a decision, I mean. Look, I'm not gonna push. I'm not. You know I'm completely dedicated and committed to you. And only you. The only reason I even stayed in that godforsaken marriage was for you. Because I knew if I left her at any point in these last six weeks, you'd think it was for you, you'd get scared and you'd run."

Bella winced and he laid a hand on her cheek.

"Bells, that's the truth and you know it. No bullshit, remember? Tell me, do you really think you wouldn't have?"

Bella grimaced and looked down. "I don't know. A lot's changed in the last couple of weeks. And it's all happening so fast."

Jake nodded. "Right. I know. And that's why I've been trying to keep from adding any extra pressure to the situation. We're already at our breaking point, Bells. Wouldn't you say?"

She looked up at him and nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Bella, I don't want to lose you. I do love you and it'll kill me if I do. But if you need some...space...after everything. If you need some time...I understand and I'm more than willing to give it to you. But I have to ask you one thing. Please. Please don't give up on me. Not yet."

She sighed heavily. "Jake, I told you. I don't want to lose you, either. But...things have to change. They can't be like they were before. You know that."

He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against hers.

"Okay. What things have to change? Tell me."

She took a deep breath but didn't say anything.

"State your terms, Woman."

She giggled and he smiled and kissed her nose, looking at her.

She smiled up at him.

"I love you, Jake."

He smiled even more warmly at her.

"I love you, too."

He kissed her nose once more.

"Now. Speak."

She sighed once more and looked directly at him.

"Well, for one thing. No more sex. At least...not right now."

He groaned but nodded against her. "Okay. No more sex. Add cold showers to daily regimen, keep a Costco-sized bottle of Jergens in the bathroom at all times and buy a wrist guard. Got it. Next."

She stared up at him in horror. She smacked his arm, making him laugh. "Eww."

"A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do, Bells." He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Yep. Glad to hear you have a contingency plan ready to go into effect."

He grabbed her and kissed her hard, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Please. Please don't ask me to give _that _up. I know I'm on probation but please, Bells. Have a heart."

She swallowed, still gulping for air. "No. No. I don't think we should. Better to take this one step at a time, right?"

He smirked wider down at her. "Right."

She smacked his arm again.

"Secondly, these...four days coming up...I don't know...I'm not sure if..."

Jake's smile dropped and he looked down, taking a deep breath. "Well, truth be told, I was planning on taking you away somewhere. But in light of...our changed circumstances, I can understand if you don't want to do that."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Where were you taking me?"

Jake grinned wickedly. "Uh uh, Bells. It was a surprise."

Bella crossed her arms. "I hate surprises."

Jake grinned wider and wiggled his eyebrow at her. "I know."

She glared at him. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? Thinking I'll change my mind and go with you, won't you?"

Jake bit his lip, trying to hold in his laugh, looking down. "Depends. Is it working?"

Bella arched her eyebrows. "Depends. Was it something I would have liked or are we talking an all-out four day sex binge?"

Jake didn't contain his laughter this time. "Well, I don't know if it was something you would have _liked_ per se but it was going to be something just for us. More so for me but I wanted to share it with you. And it would've given us some time to spend together, go a little public without worrying about it."

Bella gnawed on her lip and looked down.

"But Bells, if it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to go. It's not a big deal. We can go some other time...maybe."

She looked up at him. "So it's the sex binge then?"

Jake chuckled. "Pretty much."

She gasped and smacked his chest this time. "Jacob Black!"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I was hoping you'd be yelling for most of our time there. What a shame."

She pushed him away forcefully and he couldn't resist her, he was laughing so hard. She began to walk away from him. "You are absolutely despicable!"

He threw his arms around her and pulled her back into him, kissing her cheek. "Despicable? That's a new one." He grinned at her and she gave him a playful elbow to the ribs. "Nah, seriously, Bells. I was just gonna take you somewhere but like I said, we don't have to go. It's not a big deal. It would have required a plane ride, anyway. So don't worry about it." He kissed her once more on the cheek.

"But, I would like it if we could spend _some_ time together during those days. I mean, I have the whole house to myself and I really don't feel like getting carpal tunnel the first two days, know what I mean?"

She elbowed him again, harder this time. "Jesus, Jake!"

"I'm only kidding, baby. Mostly. Seriously though, can I see you at least one of those days? We can _play checkers_." He wiggled his eyebrow again at her and she laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Wouldn't want you to _play checkers_ all by yourself the whole time, now would we?"

He smiled. "My thinking exactly. So, getting back to business, what other _changes_ did you have in mind?"

Bella's smile dropped and she sighed, leaning back into him. He pulled her in tighter to him and buried his face into her neck, but not before kissing it softly first.

"Nothing. That was pretty much it, I guess. I mean, we're both willing to work on this, we do both love each other, we _understand_ things a bit better now. But Jake, I do have to ask you one thing."

He mumbled into her neck. "Anything, baby."

She turned around in his arms and faced him.

"I need you to be completely honest with me."

He swallowed and looked at her, more than aware the banter from before was gone. He kissed her nose and nodded. "Okay."

She looked down, sighed, and then looked back up at him.

"Why did you use the same words on me that you used on-" She closed her eyes and let out a breath. Then she opened them and looked back at him. He looked...ashamed. She swallowed once more. "The others? If I'm really different, if I'm what you really want like you said, then why? Why would you treat me like one of them?"

Jake sighed and closed his eyes. "Bells, I wasn't trying to do that."

Bella felt a stray tear escape down her cheek. "Then why did you do it?"

He opened his eyes and they tightened when they saw the fresh trail of the single tear. He reached up and brushed it away with his thumb. "Bells. I really wish you hadn't heard that. I can't even imagine how much that must have hurt. You must really think horribly of me, don't you?" He began to stroke her cheek gently.

More tears slid down her face. "That's not an answer. Why did you use them on me? How could you do that?"

He sighed again and closed his eyes once more. "Honestly?"

She nodded. He opened his eyes and wiped the tears off her cheeks with both hands.

"Because it made you stay."

She began to get angry. "What?"

He took a deep breath and pulled her close, most likely knowing she was about to lose it and push him away.

"Bells. It's like I said before. Every time I tried to keep you with me, you freaked and you ran. You would push me away. And..." He took another deep breath. "As fucked up as it is and selfish and unfair, I did whatever I could to make sure you stayed. I didn't want to lose you. So I did whatever it took. If that meant threatening you with Edward, using the whole control factor, 'it's not over' thing, calming you down and keeping you close, whatever it took."

She could feel herself about to explode. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. And he could see it.

"Those words, they always," He gulped. "_Worked_ with the others."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. So he _had_ treated her like the others. She began to struggle to get free from his arms. He held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I'm so sorry."

"Let me go!"

"Bella, please."

"Let me go right now!"

"Bella. I'm begging you."

Bella looked around for Emmett but didn't see him anywhere. Where the hell had he gone? Didn't he say he would be there to protect her? What the hell?

"Jake! Let me go! I want nothing more to do with you! That's it! You _did_ treat me like them! You lied to me! You lied! I fucking hate you! Let me go!"

Jake just kept apologizing, holding her to him tighter. She began to hit him. He buried his body into hers, still apologizing, but taking every hit and only holding her tighter. She slapped whatever she could reach, punched.

"You stupid fuck! How could you? Don't you know how much I love you? Don't you see?" She was screaming it at him, hitting him even harder, making him groan in pain but never once breaking his streaming chant of apologies. Tears were pouring from her eyes and she was sobbing loudly. "Don't you see how much? Maybe they don't mean much to you, you fucking prick! But my vows meant something to me! And I broke them each and every time to be with you! To love you! And Edward! Oh God! I gave myself completely to you and you used me!" She hit him even harder and still he wouldn't stop fucking apologizing! "Shut up! You don't mean it, so shut up! You let her kiss you and you didn't push her away! You fucked her, didn't you? You were probably relieved when I was gone from the party, weren't you? You fucking asshole! You fucking lied to me! And now I'm no good! I'm so fucking disgusting, so _dirty_ because I slept with you over and over again, thinking you loved me! I let you inside me without anything! I let you come inside of me! I let you put yourself in my mouth! I let you come in my mouth! Oh God! What if you gave me something and I gave it to Edward? Oh my fucking God! I fucking hate you, Jake! I fucking hate you! I loved you so much you don't even know! You don't care! You never did! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

And with that, she slumped to the ground, Jake falling with her, crying hysterically into her hands.

She didn't have the strength to fight him anymore. She just couldn't.

He held her and rocked her, whispering over and over in her ear. "I'm sorry, Bells. I'm so so sorry. I do love you. Baby, I swear I do. I love you."

"Why would you do that to me?"

He began to kiss her head, her ear, her temple, around her hands, anything he could reach.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I love you. I do love you. I fucked up. I'm so sorry. I should have never said any of those things. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry."

She cried out everything she felt. Betrayal, anger, pain, sadness, guilt, shame, love, everything. She cried until there were no tears left. Until she had no choice but to stop sobbing in order to catch her breath just so she could breathe. The whole time he rocked her in his arms, kissing her hair, constantly whispering in her ear, repeating two sentences over and over again. "I'm sorry. I love you."

Eventually, she moved her hands away from her face and slumped against his chest, looking out towards the ocean as he rocked them back and forth. His hand made it into her hair and stroked it gently.

She began to breathe normally again and her cheeks began to dry. But she didn't move from her spot, didn't move period. And she didn't say a word. She was too exhausted, too drained to think anything, say anything, do anything but let him hold her, trying to comfort her.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that but it seemed like forever until she heard her name. "Bella?"

She didn't respond, just waited for him to say what he wanted to say. He was going to anyway whether she answered him or not.

"Are you okay?"

She didn't answer him.

"Bells?"

She still wouldn't answer him. She couldn't. She felt half dead.

He repositioned her so he could look down at her and see her face. But she never took her eyes off the ocean before them.

"Honey?"

She heard the worry in his voice but she couldn't be bothered to respond. She closed her eyes tiredly. She heard his heart beat faintly and she slowly and very exhaustedly moved herself until her ear was right against it. She kept her eyes closed the entire time and settled into him more.

She felt a rumble in his chest. "Bells, please talk to me. Please?"

She still didn't say anything. She was just so damn tired. This weekend was killing her. For many years to come, if anyone even mentioned the shore, she would turn on her heel and adamantly refuse to consider _any_ vacations until new ideal locations were brought to the table. Such a shame because she loved the beach.

She felt him sigh. "Baby, I'm sorry. I really am. I've fucked up so much with you. But I won't ever again. I promise you. I'll do anything to keep you with me. Whatever you want. I love you so much."

She didn't say anything. Just listened to his heartbeat. She started to drift off to the familiar comforting rhythm...


	14. Changes

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella was gently startled awake when she heard the vibrating muffle of Jacob's voice underneath her ear.

She didn't open her eyes just yet, didn't really move but was slowly pulled from the peaceful world of sleep with each word muttered from Jacob's mouth located almost right above her ear.

"I understand that, Em. I do. But please, I'm begging you. Just give us a little more time."

Bella shut her eyes a little tighter. What the hell was he talking about?

"Jake, I would if I could, okay? But they're gonna be back here in less than ten and Ness is going nuts looking for you as it is. She's already called me three times!"

Emmett? Emmett was here? And what the hell did he mean Ness was looking for Jake?

The events of the morning came flooding back to her instantaneously and she almost groaned aloud from the force of it. Oh. That's what he meant.

"I don't give a shit."

She cringed at the venom in Jake's tone.

"Of course, you don't. God forbid you should think of Bella just fucking once!"

Oh shit, Emmett sounded really pissed. He was practically snarling. And he sounded a lot closer than before, too.

"I think of her all the fucking time. I put her before everything else. I always have."

She could tell Jake was gritting his teeth and he was definitely just as angry as Emmett but he spoke lower. His chin left the top of her head and his arms wrapped around her tighter. She felt him turn her a little away and then he leaned forward.

"Look, Emmett. We haven't worked everything out yet. And I'm sorry, I know I'm being selfish here, but I'm not letting her go until we do. I can't. If we don't and we go back now, I'll lose her. And I can't have that. I love her too much."

Even though she had been pissed at him before, hurling her anger at him along with her fists, something inside her responded to his words just now. She had the strongest desire to close her hands over his shirt and grip it tight, never letting him go.

He had hurt her. He really did. But...she loved him. And she knew he was right. They still had to work this out. She couldn't bear the thought of going back to the house, going back to _him_ and never seeing Jacob again.

As he had said before, it was all up to her.

Their fate rested upon her shoulders.

He wasn't walking away. She was the one ready to sprint and then break into a run.

He was fighting for them and she was hiding in the corner, shaking, like the coward she was.

But...he _had_ hurt her. He hurt her deeply.

As much as it hurt to find out about his 'past', it wasn't like he had done it to her. It had all happened before he met her. He assured her of that. And even when he had ample opportunities to resume his former lifestyle, he had turned them down. To be with her.

No, she could deal with that. She truly could.

Even seeing him last night with Victoria.

As much as that hurt, she _had _seen him turn _her_ down.

No, it wasn't that.

And yes, it hurt that he had lied to her.

But he had explained his reasoning for doing that. Even though it didn't justify it in any way, she could understand it.

It wasn't that, either.

It was those words.

_Those_ words.

Used on her just because they _worked_.

It wasn't right!

It would be one thing if when they had been strictly physical without any hope of a real relationship developing (well, for her, apparently) he had used them (which he did) to keep her around. That she could excuse.

It would be another thing if he had used them when they had gone through their little fight the other day at her house. She _had_ been pushing him away, breaking it off in her anger and frustration with the whole pregnant Ness situation. So she could understand why he would use them then. And he had. He had been desperate. So she definitely could be understanding about that.

But to use them later that night? The night she had told him she loved him? The night he had given _all_ of himself over to her? The night she became _**her**_ rising to the surface to claim what was _**hers**_?

She winced. Her head was starting to hurt.

No, no. She was overthinking this. Her mother had always told her that she overanalyzed things to death and this was just another example.

No. She needed to stop thinking and listen to her gut. And her gut was telling her not to let Jacob Black go. Not yet at least.

And just like in a meeting that often took place at their spouses' workplace, the parts that made up Isabella Marie Swan Cullen unanimously decided as well.

Her mind raised its hand in the form of the memory of Jacob's smile. "Yes!"

Her body was next. She could feel a familiar heat suffuse throughout her body just at the closeness of him. His skin on hers, making her tingle all over in anticipation of another touch, another kiss from him. "Fuck yeah!"

Her soul jumped up and down, raising its hand obnoxiously high in the air. "Me! Me! Me! I need him! If you don't let him stay, I'll-I'll-I'll kill myself!" Bella could just feel the stubborn immature pout it was giving her, while crossing its arms, determined to get its way.

Her heart was the very last, sitting at the end of the table, quiet while all the rest had had their say. Once they were finished, it cleared its throat and stood up, demanding the attention and respect of the rest. It looked right at her and stated seriously. "Without a doubt." And then it sat back down, its declaration still echoing in Bella's ears.

They all stared at her, waiting for her to make the ultimate decision.

She contemplated it quickly.

He had hurt her.

He was sorry.

He begged her to forgive him.

He loved her.

What had she said to him last night?

Oh.

Right.

That was all she needed to know.

"We had a deal!"

Emmett was even closer now.

She felt Jake move her back even further as he leaned forward away from her.

That's when she knew.

Emmett was obviously getting too close for comfort and Jake was trying to move her out of the way, placing himself in front in case Em lost his temper.

But there was no need. Em would never ever do that. Not while she was in _**his**_ arms.

"I know that. And I appreciate everything you've done. I do. But I have to work this out with her. She's my life, Em. I can't just be away from her without knowing that we're gonna be okay."

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me! Okay, loverboy, listen up! Edward will be back at the house in about five minutes. If he sees that Bella's not there and you're not, either, and that Ness is going crazy trying to find you, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. And you may not give a shit about that, which I really can't say I blame you for, but think about Bella, man! Edward's gonna be fucking livid if he sees that she was anywhere near you! Don't do that to her, Jake! Don't fucking put her through that right now!"

She felt Jake pull her into him once again and hold her tightly to him.

"I'm not trying to put her through that right now, Em. I'm not. But I need to make this right with her. If we go back now, I'll never have my chance. She's already trying to end it and man, I _cannot _have that! I don't think you understand what this girl means to me. I _need_ to be okay with her, Em!"

She heard Emmett sigh angrily and she felt Jake sigh against her. She felt him nuzzle her forehead affectionately and then kiss her hairline, lingering there for a moment, before turning and resting his cheek against it.

"Jake, I'm trying here. I really am. But I told you. Bella comes first. I understand where you're coming from, man. I do. But I have to take care of Bella. Edward's already on her case about you and if he sees the two of you anywhere near each other, he's only gonna give her a harder time. And I'm sorry, Jake, but I can't let that happen. She's already been through enough. You saw her last night, man. You know."

She felt Jake stiffen. "Wait, what do you mean he's 'already on her case' about me?"

Bella winced. Shit. She hadn't gotten to tell Jake about that yet. In light of everything, it had completely slipped her mind. Not hard to see why.

Emmett sighed once again.

"You know he's the one who told her everything last night. You and I both heard what she said. But, he's also mentioned to me his..._concerns_ about how _chummy_ you two have gotten. You guys fucked up the other night. Big time. And now he's on red alert. He told me he was going to ask her to stay away from you but he didn't tell me that he was...going to mention _that_ as well."

She felt Jake's breathing pick up. She could sense he was getting angry. Damn, she should have told him.

"You knew that and you didn't tell me? Didn't tell her?"

Shit, he was definitely pissed. No, not pissed. Furious.

"Hey! I've done all I can for you two and I'm still doing it. I didn't think it was a big deal because it's not like it would work. What Bella wants, Bella gets, no help needed. And clearly what she wants, is you. So Edward warning her away wasn't going to make a difference, trust me. Bella's a strong person, Jake. Stronger than most people I know. Probably one of the strongest. When she makes a decision, she sticks to it. And she's decided to keep you around. Trust me."

She felt Jake hold her tighter and start to rock them both gently.

And then she heard him sigh, speaking quietly.

"Not yet she hasn't. I'm not sure she will, Em. I really fucked up this time."

She heard Emmett chuckle.

"Man, you claim to love her so much and that's she's your life and all that, but you really don't know the girl, do you?"

She felt Jake stiffen again. She even found herself grimacing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?_

The way he said it made it sound like it was something bad.

Emmett laughed. "Dude, the girl loves you! Even though she was pissed as hell at you, she still agreed to see you. She still talked to you and even then, still jumped into your lap. And don't even think that I didn't see any of those kisses from way over there. Come on! Not a hard one to figure out."

Nothing but silence.

And then she heard Emmett speak again.

"Something tells me things will be kosher again by dinner time." She could almost see the wink Emmett was giving Jake. And then she could almost feel the stinging in her hand from the slap she would deliver to Em's chest when she was 'awake'.

Jake sighed again.

"I don't know about that but it sure would be nice." She felt his arms grip her tighter.

Emmett sighed this time.

"Come on, man. Things'll get better. But right now, you gotta put your game face on and go back to the house. If Ness calls me one more time, I'm gonna let Rose think that she's making a play for me. And you don't want that."

Emmett laughed and she knew he was just trying to assure Jake so he could get her back to the house. Back to _him_.

"I don't care. Go for it."

Jake muttered it into her hair and she couldn't be sure if Emmett heard it or not.

And then she felt Jake take a deep breath.

"Alright, Em. I'll do it. But...can you just give me one more minute with her? Just one?"

Emmett didn't say anything for a minute.

"Okay, but Jake, just one. The clock's ticking, man. We gotta get her back."

She felt Jake nod above her and then nothing.

She knew Emmett was gone when she felt Jake kissing her forehead and her lids and her cheeks.

"Bells, wake up."

The kisses were fleeting all over her face in his mission to wake her.

"Wake up, honey. Come on, you gotta get up."

She opened her eyes slowly to find his staring back at her. He smiled.

"Hey, honey, how'd you sleep?"

She didn't say anything, just stared at him.

His smile faded a little. "H-How are you feeling?"

She still didn't say anything. His smile completely dropped.

"Bells?"

Again, she didn't make a sound. She just bore her eyes into his.

He sighed and lowered his eyes, dropping his head.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

Then she heard it.

_Without a doubt._

And then her actions weren't her own anymore. They were _**hers**_.

She grabbed his face quickly and forced his lips to hers.

She moved in a lightning fast movement to straddle him.

She had caught him off guard and for a minute, his eyes were wide open and he didn't respond.

But then he snapped into action and he closed his eyes, moving his lips with hers.

The _need_ was at an all-time high, overwhelming her, overwhelming them both, consuming her.

He pulled his lips away. "Baby, we can't. We don't have a lot of time right now."

She frowned and looked down.

"Plus, Emmett's right around the corner."

Her eyes widened and she looked behind them. He was standing some distance away, his back to them. When had she forgotten about him?

Jake gently pulled her face back to him. "Bells, we still need to talk about this."

She sighed and looked down. She covered her face with both hands, moved them to rub her eyes and then dropped them to her lap. She looked right at him. "Jake, I'm sorry."

He looked at her puzzled. "For what, honey?"

She moved to get off him but he tightened his hold on her and his brows furrowed even further, waiting for her to speak.

She took a deep breath. _Just like a band-aid._

"I'm sorry for everything I said. I'm sorry for yelling at you, hitting you, for telling you that I hate you, calling you all those names." She shook her head and looked down at the sand next to them. "The truth is I'm just..." She groaned and moved off of him, this time he let her. She didn't risk a glance at his face, she couldn't. She was just so damn confused about everything. She was confused about everything she was thinking, feeling, all of it.

She walked a little ways away from him, near to the water's edge. She heard him approach behind her but he didn't make a move to touch her.

Good, that would make this easier.

She crossed her arms and stared out over the water.

"I just don't know what to think. I don't even mean about everything from...last night. I mean it all. I love you, you know that. I love being with you. I just...I don't know. I mean, I got angry about what you said...before. But I..." She turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. His eyes were tight and he was looking down at the ground, his head bent a little. "I...don't want to keep going over this. I don't want to have to worry about if you're looking for a better deal or if you get bored with me." His eyes tightened further and then he closed them. She continued anyway. "I'm not gonna lie, it scares me. And I don't like feeling that insecure."

She saw him let out a breath and raise a hand up to his eyes.

She swallowed. "But honestly, Jake. I don't want this coming between us anymore. If you can give me what I need, some time, then I think we can do this."

His eyes snapped open and he stared at her, widening them.

She looked down at the ground. "I think that...I mean...I'm still hurt. And it's not like I didn't have a right to get mad at you for lying to me, not telling me what you should have, and then..." She took another deep breath, closing her eyes. "Saying the same things to me that you did to Victoria and Leah and all those others..." One more breath and she shut her eyes tighter. "That just kills me. Because this whole time, you've been telling me that I'm different, that I matter to you and now that you love me and always have." She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was staring intently at her but not saying a word.

She bit her lip and looked down again. "But, I believe you. I do. And I love you. I really do. I still want to be with you. And I do appreciate you telling me the truth. Everything. And that makes me love you even more." She looked back up at him and he gave her a small smile.

"And that's why I need to tell you this. No more secrets between us, right?"

Jake's smile dropped and he came closer, his brows furrowed once again. He nodded wordlessly.

She bit her lip harder. She was nervous. She didn't know how he'd handle it. He hadn't said anything before during her rants so she wasn't sure if he had heard her. And judging by his lack of a reaction, she was pretty sure he hadn't.

"Before I do, though, I just want to say that I do love you and I swear I didn't do it to hurt you. I just...wasn't thinking. Not that that's an excuse, 'cause it's not." She winced.

He was looking at her worriedly now.

"Bells?"

Shit. He _sounded_ worried. Fuck.

Now she knew how he felt. And she wished she had been more understanding and kinder to him when he came clean with her. Fuck. Too late now.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out, opening her eyes.

_Just like a Band-Aid._

"Jake, I slept with Edward."

And just like that, her whole world went to shit.

He stared at her, his lips slightly parted. He didn't say a word.

She gripped her arms with her hands tighter.

"Jake?"

He shook his head and turned away from her, facing the direction back to the house.

She took a step closer and stopped when she saw him move a little further away from her.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't do it to hurt you. Please believe me."

He turned around to face her. He stared at her in disbelief.

She bit her lip nervously.

"Will you say something, please?"

He shook his head, opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and he shut it instead.

He stared down at the ground, not moving, every once in a while shaking his head slightly.

She couldn't take it anymore. His silence was killing her.

She took another step forward, her arm outstretched to him and he jerked back suddenly as if he'd been burned and she was the flame.

Her hand froze and she dropped it. She could feel hot tears stinging her eyes.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it just...happened."

He still didn't say anything, still wouldn't look at her.

She felt the lump in her throat return.

"Jake..."

But he didn't make a sound.

The tears were blurring her vision and she looked down at the ground.

"Okay, kids, ready to head back?"

Bella closed her eyes. Even with Emmett's strong presence, nothing could soothe the pain in her heart.

"Guys?"

Bella opened her eyes and found Emmett standing there, looking back and forth between her and Jake.

Jake still hadn't looked up.

"Guys, I don't mean to be a pain in the ass but seriously, we're running late as it is and now I'm gonna have my ass reamed by Rose for having to cover for all of us for so long. So, if you please..."

Jake looked up, glared at her, glared at Emmett and then turned around, walking away.

Emmett scowled at Jake's retreating back and turned to Bella.

"What the hell's his problem? Didn't you guys work it out?"

Bella lowered her eyes.

"No, we didn't."

"Oh."

Emmett's voice was softer now, kinder.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Bella. But...well..." He began to scratch his head, tilting his head sideways in thought. "Maybe it's for the best."

Bella glanced up at him, her eyes completely blurry. "No, Em. It's not for the best."

He stared at her with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out what he should say.

She turned to look at Jake. He was farther away than either of them expected him to be.

She sniffled, wiped her eyes and grabbed Emmett's hand. "Let's head back."

Emmett nodded and they began to walk back, in less of a hurry than Jake had been.

Bella was having trouble trying to control the tears. They kept threatening to spill out and overtake her.

Emmett threw his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing the side of her head.

"It'll be okay, Bella. He'll get over it. Trust me."

She sniffled, wiping at her eyes again.

"I don't know, Em. I'm not so sure he will."

He looked at her in confusion. "Yeah, he will. Don't worry. If he knows what's good for him." He gave her a wink which earned a very tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless.

They walked back to the house and ascended the steps up the deck and to the patio door. Jake was nowhere in sight. Bella's heart clenched.

Emmett opened the door and they stepped in. They could hear laughter coming from the living room.

Bella froze when she heard _that_ laugh.

No, it couldn't be.

Emmett led her into the living room, making sure to shield her most of the way. She hadn't had a chance to clean up and it was more than obvious she'd been crying.

When they entered into the room, Bella's heart leapt into her throat.

Oh, it was _her_ alright. And guess who was sitting there on the arm of the couch right next to her with the biggest smirk on his face?

Bella wanted to fucking kill him! Hadn't he been telling Emmett less than half an hour ago how he loved her and she was his life? Yeah. Right.

Emmett was tensed. He squeezed her hand in reassurance but it was obvious he had seen Jake sitting next to Victoria as well.

Emmett had blocked her so well that no one had noticed her come in yet. No one except for the one person she wanted to murder more than the red-headed bitch next to him. And he smirked even wider when he took in her expression.

That fucking prick!

Bella squeezed Emmett's hand harder and pulled away from him and walked back near the kitchen. But rather than go in there, she went down the hallway she hadn't been down since the other night instead. She opened doors left and right until she found the bathroom. She rushed into the room and shut the door quickly behind her. She leaned back against it, closing her eyes.

That was it! She was done! For real this time! Her feelings for him be damned!

What the fuck? She knew she had upset him, hurt hurt him even, but there was no call for _that_!

That was just fucking cruel in her book!

She could feel the tears running again and she wiped them away angrily.

No!

No longer would she shed tears for Jacob Black!

Fuck him!

Let his little red-headed whore shed them from now on!

Let him be her problem!

Fucking prick!

She made her way to the sink and glanced in the mirror.

Thank God Emmett had blocked her from view. She looked like a fucking train wreck.

She quickly splashed some cold water on her face and let her hair down.

She ran her fingers through it, not quite getting the somewhat groomed look she was going for but it was enough. For now, anyway.

She fixed her clothes, took a deep breath and walked out. She slowly made her way back to the kitchen.

And sure as fucking shit, she heard _them_ talking again in low voices. Talk about fucking deja vu!

"Jake, really, why don't you just give it up for Christ's sake? We both know you hate Ness. So, stop putting up this front and just fuck me already!"

"I don't hate her, Victoria. She's still my wife."

"Oh please. Come on, I know you want it. Stop playing hard to get and just get your sweet ass over here."

Bella walked into the kitchen quickly and quietly, refusing to look over at the scene that was tearing her heart into pieces. She went to the refrigerator, opened the door, grabbed a water, closed the door and walked out towards the dining room. She took a seat at the table, her back to the wall. She just needed a minute to calm down before going into the living room.

Not a sound was made while she had been in there. She just hoped they hadn't seen her. Let them do whatever. Who cares anymore? She only had to wait a few hours in this godforsaken house until she could go home. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Just a few more hours._

Her eyes snapped open when she heard steps walk into the dining room and then she saw _**him**_ approaching. She looked away, towards the window. And then she heard heels follow him.

"Jake!"

She shut her eyes.

_Not. Happening._

Victoria was whisper screaming as she followed Jake into the room.

Bella didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to see.

And then she felt someone tug on the sleeve of her sweater, making her arm fall into her lap and then a warm hand covered her own, interlacing their fingers.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked down. She had known it was _**his**_, she'd know that touch anywhere. But still, she was shocked. And what shocked her even more is that she didn't tear her hand away, even after what he had just pulled.

She slowly brought her eyes up to meet his except he wasn't looking at her. Instead he was sitting back in his chair, staring straight at Victoria.

"Victoria, I have to discuss Ness' surprise party with Mrs. Cullen here. Would you mind giving us a few minutes?"

She glared at both of them.

Bella and Jake's hands were hidden from sight, well under the table, but Victoria didn't need to see it.

Bella knew that she was more than aware of what was really going on just by Jake's polite dismissal of her.

Victoria offered a knowing leery smile. "Why, of course. Should you two need any help, I'll be right in there with _Edward_ and everyone."

Bella narrowed her eyes at the woman. Oh, she got her meaning loud and clear.

And then _**she**_ spoke, offering a wicked smile of her own. "Well, thanks _Vicky_ but I think we'll be fine. Please tell _James_ hello for me. It's been a while and I'd love to catch up with him sometime." And then for good measure, she licked her lips. "Again."

Victoria glared at her and opened her mouth to retort when Jake cut her off.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get things settled quickly before Ness comes in here looking for me, and the surprise is ruined. So, if you please..."

He gestured with his free hand in a shooing motion. Victoria scowled at them both, turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.

Bella smiled in satisfaction. Served her right, the bitch.

But her smile soon faded when she looked at Jake. He still wasn't looking at her, his lips in a thin tight line, staring hard at the table.

She sighed and began to pull her hand away when he stopped her and tightened his grip.

"When?"

It was the first time he had spoken to her since she told him. So, it took her a minute to recover.

"When what?"

"You know."

"No. I don't."

Then he looked at her. He glared at her. "Are you really going to try to fucking play dumb with me right now?"

She began to get angry.

"And are you fucking serious? You think that after that little _display_ before that you have any right to question me about anything?"

He got angry, too. "Don't even. I didn't do anything. I left you guys, came back here, got grabbed by Ness and thrown in there right next to _her_. I didn't set that up."

Bella snorted. "Bullshit. You saw me and you knew. You did it on purpose. Don't even try to act all fucking innocent."

He gripped her hand tighter when once again she tried to pull it back.

"Yeah, I saw you. There was nothing I could do. Unless you _want_ me to walk up to you and take you by the hand and lead us upstairs in front of everyone. Because really I could fucking care less if I did. But you, that's a whole different story."

Bella scoffed. "Whatever. Sorry, I'm not as experienced as you in fucking around on my husband and I actually want to fly under the radar."

His eyes tightened and he looked away, back at the table.

"That's a fucking hypocritical statement if I ever heard one."

Bella snorted in disbelief. "Wrong, Jake. See, I didn't cheat on _you_. I'm not married to _you_. Get that through your fucking head."

He shook his head, never looking at her.

"And besides, it's not like it was some random guy. It was _my husband_, for fuck's sake!"

He turned and stared straight at her, his eyes still narrowed.

"How would you feel if I went and fucked Ness tonight when we went home?"

She felt a chill go up her spine. But she remained stubborn. "I wouldn't feel anything. It's your business. She's your wife. I can't tell you what to do there."

She tried to pull her hand back once more. He gripped it tightly and pulled it into his lap.

"Now _that's_ bullshit. It bothers you. Don't look away. I already saw it so don't try to hide it. It bothers you." Bella turned to glare at him and he leaned in a little. "And you know why?

Bella gave him a sardonic smile. "No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"Because you love me." She went to deny it but realized she couldn't. Her head was fucking killing her. She just wanted to go home already! She turned her head away, looking out the window. He still spoke to her, anyway.

"And because you love me, it hurts to think that you would have to share me with anyone else. Even _her_. Wife or not. And because you love me, you would think that if I felt the same way, that I wouldn't _willingly_ go and jump into bed with anyone else, including _her_."

Bella's head snapped around. "Willingly?"

Jake just stared at her. "What, are you trying to tell me he forced you into it? Drugged you? Overpowered you with his huge 6'1'' frame and all 170 pounds of him? Tricked you into it even? Blackmailed you? What? 'Cause if that's the case, tell me and I'll go take care of it right now. And I know Emmett would _love_ to help once I tell him."

She scowled at him and looked down at the table.

"Exactly my point. _Willingly_." She winced. "So, when did this blessed event occur?"

She looked up at him. "Do you think you could stop with the fucking sarcasm?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't think I can. I'm pretty pissed right now. And I'm trying my hardest to not go in there right now and just beat the living shit out of him and make you a widow. So, get over it. Now, when did you decide to jump from me to him?"

She grimaced, glared at him and sighed. "I didn't _jump_ from you to him. It wasn't like that! It just...happened."

His expression didn't change. "Yeah, you mentioned that. Fantastic. When did it happen?"

She glowered at him. "The other night."

He didn't say anything, just glared at her. Then he looked away, settling his gaze back on the table once more.

"The other night? As in the 'I fucked you in your car' other night?"

She sighed in angry frustration and tried to jerk her hand away but he held it fast.

"Yes."

He nodded. "Wow. That's incredible. So, who was first, me or him? I mean did I give you the rough and hard fuck, the nasty one you wanted, and then he gave you the ol' soft and slow, making sweet love to you? Or did you fuck him first and then I gave you the big finish he just can't ever seem to give you these days and that's why you agreed to meet me?"

She scoffed and finally wrenched her hand away, crossing her arms and sitting back.

"It wasn't like that. And _you_ are fucking disgusting."

He smiled wryly at the table. "You fuck two guys in one night within hours of each other and _I'm_ the disgusting one?"

Her jaw dropped. "Excuse me? Who are you to talk, Mr. 'I've-been-with-so-many-women-I'm-lucky-if-I-remem ber-their-faces'? Shall we pull up _your_ fuck buddy list from this year alone? What was I? Number 2,059?"

He turned that sly smile on her.

"Nah. You were number 2,058. _Victoria_ was number 2,059."

She shot up out of her chair, intent on walking as quickly as she could out of the room, and he grabbed her. "Relax. It was just a joke. Sit down. We're not done yet."

She struggled to pull away from him. "Yes, we are. We are definitely _done_!"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled mirthlessly, bringing her to sit down next to him again without moving once out of his chair.

"Here we go again. Jesus, Bells, maybe you should try some different. Change it up a little and _maybe _someday I'll believe you. But for right now, sit down, relax, and buckle in because this conversation is far from over. And keep trying to pull that shit and I'll lock your ass in that chair for real and yell for everyone to come and watch. _Your_ Emmett won't be able to save you from that, I can assure you."

She glared at him. She hated him. She really did.

Once he was sure she wasn't going to bolt, he released her waist, grabbed her hand and held it in his lap. She didn't even bother trying to stop him. What was the point? It was obvious that he was gonna get what he wanted no matter what. So, why fight it?

"Now. I would like you to tell me, and it is not some sick macho perverse interest on my part. But I want to know who came first." He turned and gave her that sly smirk. "No pun intended."

She stared down at the table. "You did."

He snorted. "Yeah. Thought so."

He let go of her hand, leaned forward and put his elbows on the table, holding his clasped hands to his mouth, shaking his head.

"Wow. Okay. So basically, you fucked me, went home and then fucked him. Why? I thought you were _satisfied_ afterwards. It _sounded_ like you were. Or were you just faking it for my benefit?"

Bella narrowed her eyes. "You know something, Jacob. If you want to know, ask me. I'll tell you. No problem. But to sit here and making fucking wiseass remarks like this the whole time is not going to get you anywhere with me. So either man up and deal with it or fucking end it here and now and move on. Your choice."

He shook his head and scoffed. "Amazing. Here I stay up the whole fucking night worrying about you and if you're gonna give me another chance over shit that was done way before I ever fucking met you. Not to mention with Emmett's overprotective bullshit, threatening me that he's gonna beat me down if I hurt you any more or tried to see you in any way. I spend the whole fucking morning begging and bending over backwards just to get you not to leave me. To forgive me for something that wasn't even done _to you_. Something that doesn't affect us in the slightest in the here and now. And never once when you were crying or yelling at me did I say to you 'man up and deal with it'. That's some set of balls you have on you. Unfuckingbelievable set of balls. I should just fucking drop you already, divorce the other bitch and move the fuck on. Why the fuck am I wasting my time? Wow." He shook his head once more. And then he dropped his hands. "You know what? Fuck this. I've had it."

He stood up quickly and walked out of the room, never once looking at her. She only heard him utter one word. "Unfuckingbelievable."

She didn't make a sound. She just leaned forward, placed her elbows on the table and held her head up in her hands.

What had she done?

And then she heard him come back into the room, approaching the table fast. He plopped down next to her and she looked up at him. "No. You know what? You're gonna fucking tell me what I want to know. You at least fucking owe me that. I've let you hold my balls in a jar way too fucking long. I'm done playing nice. Now, tell me everything or I swear to God, I will go and tell Edward everything. And I'm not fucking bullshitting you. I really will this time. I've got nothing to lose now."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You wouldn't."

He glared right back at her. "Try me."

They stared at each other for a minute, neither willing to break first. Eventually, Bella gave in and sighed, looking back down at the table, her head still in her hands.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, how the fuck could you go back home and fuck that scrawny little shit after you just fucked me?"

She winced but didn't say a word. She knew she should defend Edward but she didn't want to do anything to further piss him off. "That's not how it went. I didn't plan on it. I went home, he had been drinking, he made a move and I let him. End of story. There. Satisfied?"

Jake snorted. "Not by a fucking long shot. And obviously, neither were you if you let that fucking prick touch you after you were with me."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "If you say so. Anything else, Jake?"

"Were you safe or did you have your little _obsession_ with him, too?"

Bella flinched but otherwise, remained motionless. "We used a condom. We always do. Any other questions about my sex life with my husband that you'd like to know?"

"Yeah, who was on top?"

She turned to look at him in disgusted horror. He didn't once turn away ashamed.

"None of your fucking business, that's who." Fuck that. She didn't care if he got pissed now and went and told Edward everything. Let him. Sick perverted little fucker.

He smirked.

"I see. So it was you then?"

Bella began to stand up. "I'm not going to dignify this any longer. Excuse me."

"Sit the fuck down."

"No. You want to tell Edward. Go ahead. Something tells me that you'll be in the crosshairs before I will."

"I don't give a FUCK about that piece of shit. Sit. The. Fuck. Down. Now."

"Pssh. Yeah, right. Goodbye, Jacob."

She turned around but he was too fast for her. He gripped her wrist and pulled her back into the chair hard. "I said, Sit. Down."

She yanked her wrist from his hand and slapped him.

He didn't even flinch.

"Shocker. I didn't see that one coming."

She huffed angrily and got up again. And he yanked her down again. She tried once more and he did the same thing.

"Now, Bella, we can do this all day or you can tell me what I fucking want to know. Your choice."

She gave him a wry smile. "Should I scream for Emmett?"

He returned it. "Go right ahead. I doubt he'll hear you seeing as he left."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "He's not gone. And neither is Edward or Rose. They wouldn't leave me here with _you_."

He laughed, sat back and crossed his arms. "Don't believe me? See for yourself."

She got up but he made no move to stop her. She backed away and then moved quickly out of the room. She made her way through the kitchen and into the living room.

Sure enough, it was empty.

Shit.

Why would they just leave her? That wasn't like any of them.

Jake's voice called out to her from behind. It made her jump.

"Told you."

He was leaning against the wall, his arms still crossed, smiling at her sardonically.

She glared at him.

"I really fucking hate you sometimes."

His eyes lit up.

"Feeling's mutual."

He then made his way towards her.

"Now..."

She watched him approach with her eyes in slits.

"Why don't we get this over with A.S.A.P.? That way you don't have to be near me any longer than you have to since you _hate_ me so much."

Bella rolled her eyes angrily. "Fine." She then went and sat down on the long couch, making sure to practically hug her end. There was plenty of room on the other side for him to lounge across it if he wished.

But he looked at her, smirked, walked over and plopped right next to her, barely leaving any room for her to move. She was stuck between the couch arm and Jake. Fanfuckingtastic.

"So..."

He lifted his legs up onto the coffee table, crossing his ankles and laying his head back, his right arm strewn lazily behind him, his left hand grabbing her right one and never letting it go.

"Tell me. Why did you do it?"

She scoffed. "I told you why. There was no _why_. It just happened!"

"Uh uh, honey. Things always happen for a reason. People have some idea why, always have a motive. What was yours?"

She sighed and began to rub her eyes tiredly, leaning her head back into the couch. "Jake, why do we have to keep going over this? I'm sorry that you're pissed. I honestly didn't do it to hurt you. I was only trying to be honest with you, tell you everything so there were no more secrets. Like you said."

She dropped her hands and looked at him. He looked down at the coffee table and his jaw clenched and unclenched. "You want honesty, Bella?"

"Yes."

He turned to look at her. "It makes me fucking sick to my stomach to know that he even fucking touched you, never mind was inside you, condom or no condom. It gets me so fucking nuts that I've thought of at least a thousand ways how to put him on life support." She flinched but didn't turn away. As pissed as Jake was, she knew he would never really do that. "I am so disgusted that it's hard for me to even look at you and not see him on top of you, pumping in and out of you, making some sick disgusting noises and you _liking_ it and telling him you love him! And you know what it reminds me of?"

She looked down. She just couldn't look at him right now.

"It reminds me of the first time I found out Ness was cheating on me. And every time after. I kept seeing some faceless bastard on top of her, too, making her scream nonstop. Something I couldn't do for her apparently, no matter what I tried. I feel that same sick feeling, that same _hatred_, when I look at you now."

She swallowed thickly. "But you still loved her."

"This is different."

Her head shot up and she looked at him. "You don't love me?"

He shook his head. "No."

Her mouth dropped and she turned to look at the coffee table again. She felt a tear slowly roll down her cheek.

"I love you much more than I ever loved her."

She closed her eyes and let another silent tear escape.

She felt his hand covers hers.

"And that's what makes this so much worse."

She heard his voice breaking. She opened her eyes to find him staring down at his lap.

She then lowered her eyes to his hand on hers.

"It was after _she_ told you, wasn't it?"

She glanced up at him. He turned to look at her. His eyes were glassy.

She didn't say anything. She slowly nodded.

He turned and stared at the coffee table.

"And when you wouldn't take my call that night, when you wouldn't answer my messages..."

He closed his eyes and brought his free hand up to cover them.

He shook his head, snorted and then dropped his hand, looking down at the coffee table once again.

"Wow."

She winced and went to move her hand away but he clamped his down on hers, not letting her move an inch.

He didn't say anything, didn't move.

She didn't know what to say. She wiped her cheeks with her other hand, taking a deep breath.

Before she knew what was happening, he was on her, his hands grabbing her face and pushing her lips to his. In one quick movement, he had repositioned them and Bella was flat on her back with him on top, hovering over her. He forced her lips open with his and thrust his tongue inside to feel hers.

It all happened so fast, Bella was still in shock and for a minute remained unresponsive. But then she started kissing him back. She threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him into her more, making him groan.

She could feel everything he was feeling because he put it into the kiss. He loved her, he was hurt, he was angry, and he was scared... She felt horrible. This prompted her to push him up away from her, never once breaking the kiss. He went where she led him. She pushed him until he was sitting up on the couch and then she climbed onto his lap, straddling him. Her kissing became more forceful, wilder, filled with _need_. How could she have ever thought she could be without this man?

She made sure his very prominent erection was aligned with her core and then began to roll her hips, grinding against him. It wasn't easy in these jeans but she more than made up for it in her movements. He moaned into her mouth and she greedily swallowed it up. She did it again. And again. And again. With each movement, his fingers gripped the skin of her back tighter and tighter through her sweater.

Their breathing was harsh through their noses. She moved harder and faster. He held her tighter, trying to help her get them both where they needed to be. She tore her mouth away but rested her forehead against his, her eyes still closed.

"I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry, baby."

She had whispered it to him. He didn't respond. She was pretty sure he couldn't at the moment; his breathing was out of control as she moved even faster. She could tell he was close.

She opened her eyes to find his screwed shut, his lips parted, breathing faster and faster. She pushed her forehead into him even more and watched him as she moved a little harder.

"Baby, I want you. Just you. No one else. I don't want anyone else touching me. Just you."

His eyes clenched and his hands moved to her ass, gripping it tightly and helping her to move more frantically against him. His breathing picked up another notch and so did hers. She heard him groan and she moved faster.

She moaned once. Feeling his hard thick length against her felt so good. He belonged there. No question about it. And she was even wetter at the thought.

"Just you. No one else."

He gripped her harder and pushed his forehead even more forcefully against hers. She moved faster and he began to buck his hips up towards her, making her gasp. Her eyes drifted shut.

"No one else. Not even Edward."

Suddenly, she was sitting back on the couch and he was away from her, standing up and pacing a few feet away, gripping his hair in frustration.

Bella was shocked and breathless. "Wh-What? W-What's wrong?"

He turned and stared at her in disbelief, dropping his hands. She could see his chest heaving in and out. "Are you fucking kidding me, Bells?"

Her face twisted up in confusion. What was he talking about? They had both just been about to...and then he-Oh. It hit her, what she had said. _Ah shit._

She swallowed, still gasping for breath. "I-I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry."

He sighed loudly and brought his hands up to his eyes, shaking his head.

He dropped his hands and moved back to the couch. He plopped back down, this time farther away from her, much farther.

She sat up and went to reach for his hand when he pulled it away. "I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. I-" He held up a hand to stop her. She closed her mouth.

He lowered his hand and she saw his head drop, staring at his lap.

He snorted and shook his head.

"How the fuck did we come to this? I mean..._Us_? How the fuck did that happen? Shit."

She swallowed again and looked down.

She heard him sigh again and then she saw his hand extending towards hers, reaching it and covering it with his own. She looked up to meet his dark eyes that were piercing into her very soul.

"You have to tell me the truth. Did it happen more than once? With..._him_?"

She furrowed her brows and shook her head.

He took a deep breath. "I meant, since we've been together. You and me. How many times have you slept with him since then?"

She grimaced and looked down. "It only happened that one time. We don't...really have...sex anymore." She winced and she didn't need to look up at him to know he was doing the same. "it just...doesn't..." She trailed off unable to meet his eyes.

But he forced her to, anyway. He lifted her chin gently with his other hand and brought her gaze up to his. "Please don't tell me that you only started to see me because he wasn't giving you what you needed. Please."

She stared at him in horror. She jerked her chin out of his hand and snatched her hand back from his. "No! How can you even think that? God! You really don't fucking get it, do you?" She scoffed and stood up, ready to run upstairs, slam the door and not see him until they all left. Was he fucking kidding? After everything, everything that she had said, had felt, had shown him and he had the nerve to ask _that_? No. To _insinuate_ that? To _assume_?

He grabbed her hand and stopped her from leaving. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. Will you please just sit down so we can talk? Please?"

She took a deep breath and turned to face him. She saw his eyes. He was pleading with her, _asking_.

"Jake,"

She shook her head and sat down, still holding his hand, looking right at him.

"I don't ever want you to think that. I promise that's not why. Yes, it's true; _he_ and I were having difficulties long before I ever met you." She saw him breathe a bit easier when she didn't mention Edward's name. "But sex isn't something I _needed_, that I couldn't live without. With _him_ or anyone else."

He nodded, biting his lip and looking down.

She smiled a little. "I never needed anyone the way I _need_ you."

She squeezed his hand and he looked up, a small smile forming about his lips. He squeezed her hand back.

He let go of her hand and reached for her. She saved him the trip and jumped all too eagerly into his arms. They hugged each other tight. She felt him take a deep breath. He whispered into her ear. "I love you, Isabella. I really do." And then he kissed the side of her head softly.

He hugged her tighter and then pushed her back a little so he could look at her. "Bells, I don't want to make the same mistakes. I still want us to be together. Do you still want that?"

He looked at her hopefully but there was no need. She nodded fervently.

He let out a breath. "Okay. Then I think we should...start over. From scratch. Rebuild. We've been through hell this weekend and we've survived it but I just think it would be best if we closed the last chapter and started a new one. What do you think?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

He pulled her in close and laid her head on his shoulder and sat them both back into the couch. She stared up at him.

He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "I think...your _changes_ are a good idea." He dropped his hand and turned to look at her. "I think we should hold off on anything sexual for a while." She frowned. Even though, she had been the one to suggest it and she truly did want that earlier this morning, she now wanted him more than ever. Maybe it's that whole 'you don't really want something until you can't have it anymore' type of thing. How was she supposed to go for any amount of time without his hands on her, his kissing her, him inside her? How? Why the fuck had she been so stupid?

He saw all these thoughts play out on her face and he laughed. "Relax, Bells. That doesn't mean I won't still kiss you or hold you or anything." She breathed in relief. He smirked at her. "I don't think I could keep my hands off of you, anyway."

She rolled her eyes, smiled, leaned in, kissed his cheek, and laid her head back on his shoulder.

He smiled wider and kissed her forehead. "So, I think they'll definitely help. However," His smile faded and he held her tighter to him. Her smile dropped. _Oh no._

He turned to look at her, earnest now. "However, I have some _changes_ of my own I'd like to make." She stared up at him in confusion. He smiled a little and continued.

"Number one. If we're going to do this, if we're really gonna work on this then there has to be some sort of understanding between us. No more miscommunications, no more playing the cards close to the vest, none of that. We need to be on the same page." Bella nodded. Okay, he had a point.

He looked serious once more, no smile anywhere to be seen. She felt a little nervous.

"I've been absolutely faithful to you. I haven't been intimate with any other woman since I've been with you. And that includes Ness. You've gotta promise me the same."

She stared up at him like he was nuts. Did he really think that she was going to rush off and sleep with Edward first thing? What the hell?

He mistook her expression. "Bells, it's only fair. I know I said I wasn't going to push you or make demands on you, but that was before..." He shook his head and cleared his throat. "You've gotta promise me. It's hard enough as it is dealing with you still going home with _him_ tonight when all I want is to grab you, throw you in the car and drive us to Bumblefuck, New Jersey. Not caring in the least if they never see us again as long as you're with me. So, you've gotta give me something. Give me this. I'm going crazy as it is."

Bella bit her lip. This wasn't going to be easy. Not that Edward was hot for her all the time, but there were those few occasions...when he had a really rough day at work or he was drinking...shit, this was not going to be easy. And then she spoke without even thinking.

"What if-"

He stared at her incredulously and cut her right off. "No. No what if's. None of that shit. You say no, Bells. _No._ It's not that hard. I've been saying it a lot since I met you. And you don't see me struggling with it."

His snippy tone rankled her anger. "Really? You seemed to be struggling with it quite a bit last night when _she_ was all over you."

His eyes widened and then narrowed as he turned to stare at the table in front of them.

She wanted to smack herself. Here he was, trying to make things right between them, start over even, giving them both a fresh, clean slate and she was still taking shots at him about the past. _Dammit!_

She moved into him and buried her head against his neck, her left hand cupping his face to pull him into her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was wrong. That was fucked up. I'm sorry."

He didn't respond. He just allowed her to move him where she wanted him to go.

She kissed his neck. "I'm sorry. Of course, you know I'll be faithful to you. Of course I will. You don't even have to ask. I told you I only wanted you and I meant it."

Then and only then did she feel him start to breathe again. She felt his free arm wrap around her and hug her tight to him.

She heard him sigh and then felt him kiss her head.

"I love you, Bells. I fucking wish you would believe me sometimes."

She kissed his neck again. "I do, Jake. I do. I'm sorry."

He laid his cheek on top of her head. "Don't worry about it. Let's just continue. Shall we?"

She nodded against him. He took a deep breath.

"I want you to know that when I say this, I'm not trying to piss you off in any way. I'm not trying to tell you what to do or threaten you. So, please don't take it that way. I need you to just stop and hear me on this. Okay?"

She nodded.

"Bells, from this day forward, if I find out that you slept with _him_ or anyone else, and I will find out, it's over between us. No questions asked, no second chances, no talks, no tears, nothing. Over. Done. The end. Got it?"

She went to pull back, pissed more than ever. He held her tight. "No, Bells. See, this is exactly why I said don't take it the wrong way. I'm not trying to piss you off so we can fight even more. I'm just being completely honest with you. You certainly have the right to tell me the same thing."

She gritted her teeth. "Fine. Then same goes for you. I better not hear about you being with anyone else, even a fucking rumor. And I better **never** see anything like I did last night." Even though she had regretted throwing it back in his face before, she was not above mentioning it now when stating her own terms. "If I even see you kissing someone else other than _her_, we are done. Over. The end. Got it?"

He pulled a little away, stared down at her and smiled. "Got it."

She glared at him and nodded. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bells."

She sighed and closed her eyes, finally relaxing against him. "I love you, too."

She felt him kiss her nose and she opened her eyes to find him staring intently at her. He leaned in and kissed her.

She felt his tongue swipe against her bottom lip and she opened up for him. And then he began to massage her tongue with his, gently sucking it into his mouth. He kissed her slowly yet passionately.

He tenderly laid her on her back, him following, the movement never interrupting the kiss. His hand reached down and hitched her leg around his waist. He lowered himself down to her a little and she could feel his hardness rubbing up against her. He began a slow movement, a rhythm copying the one of their tongues. She placed her hands on his sides, softly gripping the shirt in her hands as he moved.

She went to lift her hips to meet his gentle thrusts when he pulled a little away and tore his mouth from hers. "Bella."

Her eyes opened up at his ragged whisper to find him staring down at her, his movements never stopping. She did everything she could to keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head.

"Go away with me these four days."

She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "I-I thought we-"

He pressed his lips to hers once more before pulling back to look at her again, him never stopping his grinding.

"I know we did. But...I want you with me. That's my other _change_. I want some time with you. Don't you want to spend some time with me? Just us?"

She nodded and then gasped when he pressed a little harder. She could feel herself getting there quickly.

"Baby, go with me. Give me these four days. Please."

He had leaned down and whispered it to her lips.

He pushed even harder into her and he was moving a little faster.

Her breathing was coming in short loud gasps. She was _right_ there.

She looked up at him, nodded and moved the inch separating them and kissed him.

He pulled away and buried his face into her neck, moving faster and harder, practically pushing her back into the couch.

She turned her head and moaned into his ear. She made sure he could hear her loud breathing.

He pushed hard and fast until she began to writhe underneath him, her moans coming in rapid succession. She could feel the heat spread throughout her body, her muscles tensing in preparation for the orgasm to follow.

She shut her eyes. Right when she was about to explode, he stopped. She opened her eyes wildly to try to find out why he would stop. She hadn't said anything this time. She couldn't even if she wanted to.

He was hovering above her, a small apologetic smile on his face. "I think I should take a shower."

She stared up at him incredulously. He smiled wider, leaned down and kissed her lips quickly before getting up off her and backing his way to the stairs. She could tell he was obviously as turned on as she was, so why the fuck did he stop now? And for a shower of all things? What the fuck?

He smirked at her. "Yep, I think a cold shower's definitely in order. Something tells me you might need one, too."

She glared at him. "Why you-"

His eyes lit up. "All's fair in love and war, Bells."

He grinned at her, that large cocky grin only he could give, and turned around and ascended a few steps before turning around. Her glare never left him.

"Besides, you requested that _change_, not me. I'm just keeping my end of the deal." He winked at her and then turned around and jogged up the steps.

Oh, she was gonna fucking kill him!

She hadn't meant to say _his_ name before! She really hadn't. And so he had gotten back at her for her thoughtlessness stopping them from reaching their respective goals before. Ugh! Just wait. Four days, huh? Just wait. She'd get him back. She would. And she'd make them a long four days at that. She grinned wickedly at the thought.

She got up off the couch and made her way into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and got another bottle of water, her other one clearly forgotten back in the dining room. She took a sip and closed the door.

She needed to cool down. She could just go finish herself off in the bathroom if she wanted to. But that's what he'd planned on her having to do. And she'd be damned if she'd give him the satisfaction, orgasm be damned. Fuck that. It wouldn't be half as big without him giving it to her anyway. Sure it'd be a nice release, but it would be empty and hollow and lacking. Fuck. That.

She took a few more sips and stood by the counter.

Suddenly, the patio door slid open and Rose walked in. She shut the door behind her. She turned and gave Bella a knowing smile.

"You look a little _flushed_, Bella. Everything alright?"

Bella shook her head, glared at the woman and sipped her water.

Rose smiled wider and moved to the refrigerator.

"So, everything okay with you two?"

She grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and turned around to face Bella.

Bella nodded slightly. "Yeah, I think we are."

Rose smiled. "Good." She then went to the cabinets and pulled out a few glasses.

Bella's brows mashed together. "Hey, I thought you guys left before."

Rose shook her head, smiling. "Nope. Emmett and I rounded everyone up and took them out to the pool for breakfast so you two could have some time to work things out."

Bella shook her head. _That son of a bitch!_ They had been outside the whole time. And he had known. Wait-how had he known?

"Wait, how did you guys know?"

Rose began pouring the juice into the glasses, not looking up, but answered her anyway.

"When Jake came back, he looked so pissed off we all thought he was gonna strangle Ness when she went over to hug him and pulled him over to say hello. And then she deposited him right next to that tramp and he was even more pissed. Then Emmett walked in and even though the rest didn't see you, I did. I saw the look on your face, Bella. You were hurt. And then you walked away. Emmett gave me a look, asking me to go find you and talk to you but Jake beat me to it. He made some excuse about needing coffee or something and went into the kitchen. Unfortunately, that tramp followed him. I was walking into the kitchen when I saw you closing the fridge and walking away, Jake and the tramp watching you. Then Jake followed you."

She placed the orange juice down and then grabbed some coffee mugs out of the cabinet.

"I went back into the living room to tell Emmett. I had just worked my way over to him and sat down when _she_ stomped into the room and sat down by James. Emmett whispered to me to make sure you were okay. So I got up, went through the kitchen and was about to walk into the dining room when Jake practically ran into me. I asked him what he did to you this time and he just stared at me like he was gonna kill me or something. And then he seemed to calm down. He began to massage his temples and calm down. Then he asked me, no, more like begged me, for Emmett and I to get everyone out of the house. Just for a little while so you two could talk. That it was important. More important than the _talk_ you guys had this morning."

Bella was shocked. That must've been when he had gotten pissed at her and walked out of the room.

Rose placed everything onto the tray Ness had been carrying the day before and then turned to Bella.

"I agreed and went and told Emmett. He wasn't crazy about that and didn't want to leave you here without some way to get in touch with us in case you needed us. So we came up with the idea to invite James and the tramp to breakfast, served outside on the deck near the pool. Emmett and I have been the only ones allowed inside. Since no one saw you before, Edward and Ness are still both under the impression that you're still upstairs sleeping. I wouldn't let _him_ 'see you' so you could get some much needed rest. As far as they know, Jake got a call from the shop and had to go down to the office to make some calls to a few customers who aren't getting their cars back tomorrow as planned. Ness bought it because she knows how Jake likes to handle things personally and she also knows not to disturb him when he does. Plus, she and Edward are both a little preoccupied with our guests." She smiled at Bella.

Bella bit her lip. "But, Victoria saw us, though. And...I think she knows. I sort of..." She winced.

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "You don't have to worry about _her_, Bella. Believe me. She doesn't exactly want James to know of her illicit affairs, including the one she _had_ with Jacob. Just because her husband is the firm's newest client, the hard sell that Ness, Edward and Emmett have been making for months, does not mean that Ness wouldn't hesitate to go after her personally if she knew Victoria was sleeping with her husband."

Bella winced and looked down. She wondered how nuts Ness would be if she found out Bella was seeing Jake. She winced again.

Rose walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance. Bella looked up gratefully at her.

Rose smiled. "Bella. James knows his wife is unfaithful to him. But he hasn't caught her yet. She knows if he ever got some hard proof, he'd divorce her so fast it would make her head spin. And she'd be left without anything. It's part of the pre-nup. So, you see, she'd be stupid to say anything about you and Jake. Because if there was even the slightest indication that she did or said anything to make your life a living hell, Jake would go right up to James and tell him about his time with her. We _all_ would." She smiled wider and squeezed Bella's shoulder.

Bella smiled warmly at her. "Thank you, Rose. I don't know why you guys are so good to me, but I really do appreciate it. I really don't deserve it."

Rose rolled her eyes and moved back to the tray. "Don't start that again. You have nothing to worry about. Now, why don't you go upstairs and change, then come back down and I'll bring you some breakfast?"

She lifted the tray and began to walk to the door.

Bella rushed to help her. "Rose, let me help you with that."

Rose laughed. "No, no. I'm fine. Seriously, go get changed. I'll be back in a bit." She smiled at Bella and then made her way out of the patio door, closing it behind her.

Bella smiled and did as Rose instructed. She rushed upstairs into Rose and Emmett's room, grabbed her bag and carried it back into her room. She quickly showered (it was a cold one alright, _damn you Jake_!)and changed. She didn't even bother drying her hair. She just wanted to get back downstairs as quickly as possible. She didn't know what the urgency was but she wanted to be down there. Maybe it was because she was suddenly bubbly and could not wait to see Jake again, even if it was only from across the table. She smiled wide and left the room, closing the door.

She went down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. She froze at the sight in front of her.

Victoria was next to Jake again, dangerously close. Their backs were turned to her.

"Come on, Jake. You know you want me. Give it up already."

"Victoria, for the last fucking time, no. Now cut it out before I ask Ness and James to come in here. Something tells me James won't take it too kindly if he sees us together."

Victoria jolted upright, her hands stopping their rubbing on his lower back.

"You're fucking _**her**_, aren't you? That's why you're being like this."

Jake took a sip of his juice, staring ahead. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bella's heart clenched. She knew that he was just keeping it quiet like they always had but still, hearing it put that way, it hurt. _**She **_wanted Bella to do something, to react, to claim what was _**hers**_ from this dirty whore who had her hands all over what belonged to _**her**_.

But there was no need. Victoria ripped her hands from Jake's body. "Yes, you do. You are! Edward Cullen's wife? Are you fucking serious? That bitch? She's as fucking plain as they come! And you're turning _me_ down for _**her**_?"

Jake placed his empty glass down onto the counter in front of him. And then he turned to face her. "Victoria, I'm going to tell you this once and _only_ once. You and I are over. Done. Kaput. No more. I do not appreciate you coming into _my_ house, putting your hands all over me in clear view of my wife and accuse me of fucking other women when clearly it's not the case and I just don't want your skank ass anymore. Now, if you so much as touch me again, call me, hell, even look at me the wrong way, James and I are gonna have a heart to heart. Got that? So stop rubbing yourself all over my dick and get the fuck out. And don't ever come near me again. Ever."

Victoria went to say something when he cut her off with a pointed finger.

"The last time! The absolute last fucking time I'm telling you! Now go!"

She glared at him.

Bella moved back a little behind the archway so she would remain unseen.

Then Victoria began to walk away, headed to the deck. "As if I would ever want to jump on that _tiny_ dick ever again. You will never have _this_ again, I can promise you that. Go fuck yourself." Then she stepped out onto the deck and closed the door. Loudly.

She heard Jake chuckle. "Gladly."

Bella wanted to go and throw her arms around him. But, after everything they'd been through already, she didn't want to have to have another discussion about this latest incident. His actions and words were enough. She had seen him push _her_ away. She quietly made her way back into the living room and to the stairs. She tiptoed up a few and then turned around, waiting a minute or two, then went back down them a little louder than before. She made her way into the kitchen to find Jake turned around, waiting for her.

He grinned widely at her when he saw her. She smiled just as wide.

"Hey."

She walked over to him.

"Hey."

He pulled her quickly into him and kissed her.

She pulled away and went to sit down at the kitchen table, facing him.

He turned around, glanced out the window, and then beckoned to her with his finger.

She shook her head. "Uh uh. I remember all too well what happened the last time you did that, Mr. Black. And I _did_ request that _change_. Have to keep up my end of the deal, you know."

His mouth was hanging open.

She smiled wickedly at him and sat back in her chair, her arms crossed.

He laughed and shook his head, looking at her. He then walked over to the edge of the counter and stopped.

"Okay. Well, then can you come over here quickly so I can give you another kiss without them seeing?"

She smiled wider and shook her head.

He grinned impishly at her and inclined his head down to the tent beginning to pitch in his fresh pair of khaki shorts.

"You're killing me, Bells."

She shrugged her shoulders. "You know, I hear cold showers _really_ help with that sort of thing."

She arched her brows at the word 'really'.

He narrowed his eyes at her in a mock glare. "What an evil, evil girl you are, Bells. Naughty."

She chuckled. "That I am." She gave him _that_ sly smile.

He shook his head and stepped behind the counter again.

He poured himself some more juice. "Just you wait, Bells. Four days is a _long_ time. We'll see who's laughing then." He gave her a wicked grin.

She returned it eagerly. "I'm counting on it." _**She**_ then arched her eyebrow at him in challenge.

He laughed again and shook his head. "We'll see."

Just then the patio door opened and in stepped Rose. "Oh. Good. Bella, you hungry?"

New Bella was gone and Old Bella answered her. "Um, yeah. A little."

Rose smiled and closed the door. "Okay, great. Listen, I have a plate for you outside but Emmett asked me to tell you that he's saving you a seat. He said it's important for you to sit there and not to make a fuss." Her eyes twinkled and Bella narrowed her own.

"Rose..."

Rose smiled innocently and made her way to the refrigerator. Jake was watching the interaction with great interest, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Where exactly does Emmett want me to sit?"

Rose shrugged and smiled. "Only way to find out is if you go out there, I think."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"He said to remind you that you still owe him for keeping his end of the bargain from yesterday. Since you didn't dance with him last night." Her eyes twinkled again!

Bella glared at her.

Jake held up a hand. "Wait. What bargain?" He seemed amused.

Bella turned her glare on him. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Drink your juice."

Jake snorted. "Yeah, okay, Mom. Not before I find out what 'bargain' you made." His eyes were twinkling, too! Damn them both!

Rose smiled knowingly. "I don't know, Jake. Something about him needing to be her 'hero' yesterday. Protect her or something like that."

Bella narrowed her eyes even further if it was possible. "Rose..."

Jake laughed. "Protect her? From what? Tripping over her own feet? He is a damn hero if he was able to do that for even five minutes."

Bella set her lips into a tight thin line. He laughed even more. Rose's smile grew even bigger.

"I'm not really sure, Jake." She had the bowl in her hands that she had grabbed from the fridge and made her way to the patio door again. "But I do believe the word 'cockblock' was used."

Jake stared at Bella, his eyes bugging and his jaw dropping as realization hit him. He then burst into hysterics, laughing so hard he was doubled over. Rose laughed herself at Bella's crimson face and walked out the door. Jake was gasping for breath, holding his stomach.

Bella glared at him and began to walk towards the door when Jake snatched her hand and pulled her back behind the counter with him.

He was still laughing and she saw tears in his eyes. She went to walk away again, pissed and humiliated, when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into him.

"You really have trouble saying no, don't you?"

She elbowed him in the ribs but he didn't let go. "No! There. _No._ I don't. It's not what you think."

He chuckled and buried his face into her neck. "Uh huh. Now you being on his back makes sense. Remind me to send him a thank you card. He was an excellent...'cockblock'." He bust up laughing again and she sighed in annoyance. She tried to walk away but he held her tightly to him.

"Baby, you're cute when you blush. But you are downright adorable when you're this embarrassed. Hmmm...I should think of some ways to see it more often." He kissed her cheek.

She elbowed him in the ribs again. "Jacob Black, that's enough out of you. The _change_ can be a permanent one if you'd like. I'll buy you a whole lifetime supply of Jergens to help you with that."

She heard him gulp behind her and she smiled triumphantly.

"Damn. Point well taken."

She patted his arm. "Good. Now, are you done laughing your ass off at my obvious humiliation so we can go outside or did you have a few more giggles you'd like to get out at my expense?"

She heard him swallow again. "Nope. I'm done."

She nodded her head in satisfaction. "Okay. Let's go then."

She began to walk away when he pulled her in again and kissed the side of her head.

"Sorry, baby. Don't be mad at me."

She laughed. "Don't worry. All's forgiven. Permanent celibacy hasn't been made law just yet so you're still good."

He chuckled and buried his face into her neck. "Oh good. I was worried there for a second." He inhaled. "I love that smell. Strawberries. Mmmm. My favorite."

She smiled and stroked his arm gently. He moved her wet hair away and placed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck, right where the bruise shone prominently from the night before.

"Hey Bells?"

She closed her eyes. "Mmm?"

"I love you."

She sighed contentedly.

"I love you, too."

He hugged her tighter, placed one more kiss to her neck and then let her go. He moved her hair back to cover the bruise and kissed the side of her head. He gave her ass a playful swat. "Come on, let's go. Emmett's waiting."

She opened her eyes, turned around and glared at him. He laughed and went to place his empty glass in the sink.

At that moment, Rose came in again. "Well, Bella. Emmett's waiting for you, come on."

Jake laughed again and Rose smiled mischievously. Bella rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in exasperation. She then made her way over to Rose. "Okay, Rose. Let's go."

Rose nodded. She then turned to Jake. "Give us a few. I'll come back and get you so you can 'help me carry some things out'."

Jake nodded and crossed his arms. "Works for me." Rose nodded again and turned to the door. Bella glanced at Jake. He gave her a smirk. "Go get 'em, tiger."

She glared at him and he laughed.

"Love you, babe."

Bella glared at him even more intensely and he laughed again. Rose laughed, too, and then opened the door, grabbing Bella's hand and leading her outside.

Jake gave her a quick wink before she stepped out.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella had never been more uncomfortable in her life.

The 'seat' Emmett had saved for her was right on his lap.

She had been red as a tomato when he gestured for her to take her seat.

He and Rose grinned wickedly while everyone else laughed.

She was going to kill them all!

Edward of course had stood up at the sight of her and made his way over to her, kissing her and asking if she was alright.

She had smiled politely and told him she was fine. That she felt much better.

Ness had been gracious, asking if she was feeling any better from last night.

Emmett and Rose sent a glare her way when she did. Edward looked a tad embarrassed in front of James and Victoria.

She had the strongest urge to tell her she was, thanks to her husband. But she didn't.

She really shouldn't hate the woman. After all, if it wasn't for Ness' unforgivable actions in her marriage to Jake, she might not have Jake in her life right now.

So, she smiled warmly and told her she was, thanks.

Victoria glared at her and she glared right back. Jake was _**hers**_ now. Time the bitch got used to it.

True to her word, Rose went back to the house and got Jake. He helped her carry some plates outside and came to sit down. Ness kissed him hello and pulled him to a seat next to her. He said hello to everyone, shaking James' hand and clapping Edward on the back. She saw Edward flinch a bit and she shook her head. She should have expected something like that.

Victoria watched his every move like a cat watching its prey and Bella frowned and leaned back into Emmett. He kissed her head and rubbed her arm soothingly. Rose gave her a small smile in support.

They all started talking about work again and Bella zoned out. She didn't mean to be so rude, but God, it was so boring! She glanced around the table quickly and saw that Ness' hand was on Jake's arm. He picked it up and kissed it, holding it in his lap.

Normally, that would have bothered Bella but after their 'talks' she didn't feel as jealous and insecure as she would have before. Because as she lifted her eyes, she realized Jake only had eyes for her.

She could tell he was trying not to be too obvious, well aware he was being watched by almost everyone at this table, but he made sure to give her little smiles when he could, covering them with his hand. He even snuck in a wink that only she, Emmett and Rose saw.

Well, that she thought only the three of them saw. One quick glance at Victoria on her left and she knew that _she_ saw it, too. Bella saw her stiffen and turn a glare on Jake. _Shit._

Victoria then turned to Bella and gave her a smile which could only be described as evil, and then look pointedly in Edward's direction. Bella looked, too, and saw Edward talking animatedly about the work topic at hand. She swallowed and looked down. She felt Emmett grip her tighter and place a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Hey, Beautiful. Turn that frown upside down, will you? I hate to see my Bella looking so sad."

She smiled at his whisper as best she could and placed her head next to his, closing her eyes.

And then she heard him speak.

"Hey, James. You know, you should have Jake show you the car he's been working on. It's sick, man. You'd love it."

She opened her eyes when she heard Jake pipe up next.

"Yeah. I agree, Em. James, you really should come down to the shop and check it out. There's so many things I'd _love_ to show you. I'm telling you, it _is_ sick. Em took a spin in it just last week. You should've seen him; he was riding around like a big kid."

She looked over at Jake who didn't give anything away and then she glanced over at Victoria who seemed a little pale and looked down. She glanced down at Emmett who smiled and kissed her forehead then laughed.

"I am a big kid, Jake."

Jake laughed himself. "You got that right." And then he leaned back, dropping Ness' hand and placing his arms behind his head, giving Bella a sly wink.

Her heart lifted a little and she glanced down, smiling.

Victoria spoke then.

"You know, Ness, you guys have never shown me the library in this place. I'd love to see it."

Bella felt a chill go down her spine. She worriedly glanced at Victoria who was smiling maliciously.

Ness smiled. "Oh. Well, Jacob can give you a tour if you'd like." And then she turned to Jake. "Sweetie, would you mind showing her? There's a few more things I'd like to discuss with James here. If that's alright?"

Bella's heart was pounding now and her palms were starting to sweat.

Jake glared at Ness.

And then Emmett spoke again.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ness. We've all seen the library. It's no big whoop. I'll tell you what, I'll show it to her." He began to lift Bella and then stopped. "Actually, you know, I kind of like where I am at the moment. But Rose can show it to her. Can't you, babe?"

Rose grinned wickedly. "Sure, Em. I'd love to _show_ it to her. Want to go _see_ it, Victoria?"

Victoria glared at Rose who was only too happy to glare right back. "Maybe after breakfast. That would be great. Thanks, Rose."

Rose smirked wider. "_Anytime_."

The conversation started up again and Rose turned to look at Bella. She gave her a wink. Bella smiled in gratitude. And then she leaned into Emmett's ear. "Thank you, Em."

He whispered back to her, smiling. "Anytime, sweetheart. Anytime."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. She then turned back to find Jake staring at her worriedly.

She smiled warmly and he smiled in return and glanced down at the table relieved.

She settled into Emmett and laid her head on his shoulder.

_Thank God._

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Breakfast had passed without further incident thanks to Rose and Emmett's quick thinking.

Victoria tried once more to get Jake alone, getting up when he did to help carry some of the food in which Rose was only too happy to help instead, insisting she sit down and relax. Rose stayed attached to Jake's side the whole time.

Victoria had lost. She was no match for the incredible tag team of Emmett and Rose.

And she knew it.

Once they all made their way inside and James and Victoria were gone, Ness declared that they were leaving in a few hours and it would be best to maybe go to the beach one last time.

Everyone agreed. Except Bella.

She really didn't feel like it. If anything, she just wanted to lay down and relax for a bit, reading a book or something. Edward stared at her confused. "Are you sure, love?"

"Yeah, Edward. I'm sorry. I'm just...not feeling up to it, to be honest. I'm better than I was last night but...I just want to lay down and rest."

He kissed her forehead and held her close.

"Are you sure you're not-"

She glared at him. "No. I'm. Not."

He held his hand up in defense.

"Okay, love. I'm just asking, I'm sorry. I know we only just...you know...but...it's just that...it seems like...last time...that's all."

She pushed him away from her. "Have fun, Edward."

He grabbed her arm gently. "I'm sorry, love. I'm not trying to make you upset. I just want to make sure you're okay, that's all."

She let him turn her around and kiss her, hugging her to him.

She sighed. "It's okay. Just...go hang out with the others. Enjoy your time at the beach. I'll be fine. Maybe I'll take a nap or something."

He smiled. "If you're sure, love."

She nodded and smiled back. "Okay."

He then walked out of the kitchen and she heard him go upstairs to change. Rose and Emmett were outside on the deck waiting along with Ness.

Bella sighed and had one hand on her hip and the other covering her eyes. Damn Edward for killing her good mood.

And then she felt a warm hand at her back.

"Hey."

She dropped her hand and turned around. "Hey."

_**He**_ looked concerned. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

He moved a little closer and began to rub her back.

"Because you look a little upset. I just want to make sure you're okay. That's all."

She glanced up at him.

He bit his lip. "It's not about...before, is it? I mean, I know _she_ was being pushy but-"

"Thank God for Em and Rose. Apparently, I'm not the only one who has trouble saying no around here."

He frowned and bit his lip harder, looking down.

She covered her eyes again. "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm not trying to give you a hard time. I'm sorry. I'm just...tired and really bitchy. It's not you or _her_, I promise. It's just me." She dropped her hand and looked at him.

He nodded and looked up at her. He leaned forward and kissed her nose. And then he pulled her into his arms for a hug. She held him tightly; feeling so much more relaxed than she had two minutes ago, in his embrace.

He kissed her hairline and then pulled back. "Hey, can I see your phone for a sec?"

She gave him a confused look but pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him.

He flipped it open, hit a few buttons and then closed it. He handed it back to her and smiled.

She arched her brows at him expectantly.

"My new number."

Her eyes widened in realization and he smiled wider.

"Now make sure you keep it to yourself. I only want certain people having it. So no giving it out without permission first, you hear me?"

She laughed and then kissed him.

They heard a sound and pulled away quickly. Bella shoved her phone into her pocket fast.

Edward was just getting off the last step it sounded like.

Jake began to move towards the door, giving her a small smile and she returning it. And then he changed course. Instead, he sat down in the stool nearest the door.

She arched her brows again and he just grinned impishly. She smiled and shook her head.

Edward walked into the room in shorts and a T-shirt, a towel slung over his shoulder. He smiled at Bella which dimmed a little when he saw who was sitting behind her.

"Jake, man. Ready to go?"

Jake laughed. "Yeah. Let's go before Ness comes and herds us all down there, whipping us as we go."

They all laughed and Edward walked over to Bella. "Alright, love. I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need anything, I have my phone with me."

She smiled. "I'll be fine. Go have some fun, will you? All you've been doing is working all weekend. So go enjoy what's left of it. Sheesh." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

He chuckled and kissed her. She was about to pull away, very aware that Jake was sitting there watching them, when it hit her that Edward was taking this long on purpose, to prove a point. If she pulled away now, Edward would know there was definitely something going on. She felt bad. She just hoped Jake wouldn't hate her for it.

Edward pulled away first and smiled, placing his forehead against Bella's, eyes closed.

"Wow."

She laughed nervously. "Yeah."

She glanced towards Jake out of the corner of her eye. His expression was unreadable. He definitely wasn't smiling anymore. _Shit._

Edward opened his eyes slowly and pulled away, pecking her lips one more time.

"Okay, honey. I'll see you soon. Love you."

Internally, she winced. "Love you, too. See you later."

He smiled and walked near Jake. He clapped Jake on the shoulder. "You ready?"

Jake nodded and turned to follow Edward out the door.

She tried to catch his eye but failed. Instead, they both walked out the door without looking back.

Bella's heart sank.

Shit.

She wasn't trying to hurt him. She wasn't trying to make him jealous. Fuck.

And then her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She pulled it out and flipped it open.

She had a new text message from 'Sexiest Man Alive'.

She normally would have laughed at the name but she was nervous as to what the message contained.

She took a deep breath and opened it.

_**Relax baby. I know what hes doing. Dont worry. Smile. I love u.**_

She smiled and bit her lip.

_**I love u 2.**_

She closed her phone and went upstairs. She grabbed her book out of her bag, went back downstairs and sat outside at a table on the deck.

She opened the book and began to read.

Wuthering Heights. Her favorite.

Her phone vibrated again.

_**What u reading?**_

She looked up, trying to see where he could be seeing her from.

But she couldn't find him.

_**Where r u?**_

She glanced down at the beach. She didn't see any of them.

_Bzzzzzz_

_**Somewhere...**_

She laughed.

_**Stalk much?**_

_Bzzzzzzz_

_**Wuthering Heights, huh? I always knew u were one 4 the classics.**_

Her head shot up. Where the fuck could he be? She glanced down near the pool.

Nope.

The beach.

Nope.

_**Ok, srsly, where r u?**_

She heard his laugh behind her and she jumped.

He had been sitting at one of the tables in the corner the _whole_ time.

She held her hand to heart. "You scared the shit out of me!"

He laughed again and got up slowly, making his way over to her.

She glared at him.

He leaned down close to her face and stopped a little bit away from her lips.

He stared at her and she could feel herself swallowing in nervousness.

"So, that's one of your favorites, huh?"

She nodded.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That makes you kind of sadistic, don't you think?"

He smirked at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No. It's a great story. One of the best ever written."

He didn't take his eyes off her.

"Um-hmm."

She swallowed again. He was leaning in closer.

She didn't know what it was but something about the way he was looking at her made her think of a predator moving in on its prey. Had she not been so nervous she would have laughed at her ridiculous analogy.

"Where's everybody else?"

He lowered his eyes to her lips. She saw him lick his.

"Still down at the beach. I gotta head back."

She felt her heart pounding.

"What are you doing here? Won't they be suspicious?"

He never took his eyes off her lips but he shrugged.

"I forgot something."

Her breaths were starting to shorten.

"What'd you forget?"

He moved in closer.

His lips were hovering right over hers.

His eyes were drifting closed.

"This."

Then he kissed her. She closed her eyes.

He kissed her ardently.

Her fingers found their way into his hair and she pulled him down to meet her fully.

He forced her lips apart and began moving his tongue with hers.

She kissed him more passionately and his hands cupped her face, tilting her head up a little.

He kissed her deeper and deeper. She moaned into his mouth. He pulled back a little and dug his teeth into her bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. She moaned again.

A throat clearing forced their lips apart and their eyes toward the source of the sound.

It was Rose, smiling wide.

Bella blushed and pulled away. Jake didn't move.

"Jake, were you able to find that _thing_ you had forgotten earlier?"

Jake smiled wide.

"Sure did, Rose. Thanks."

Bella bit her lip and looked down, smiling.

"Well, if you two are done sucking face, I'd like to get back to the beach now and take Jake with me. Ness is asking for him."

Bella glanced up at Rose. She was smiling warmly at them. She then looked up at Jake. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Okay, Rose. Just give me a minute and I'll meet you near the steps."

She glared at them knowingly. "Okay, one. Don't make me come back up here and get you. I would _like_ to spend _some_ time with my boyfriend this weekend."

Bella blushed and gave her a sheepish smile.

Jake knelt down next to her. "You got it, Rose. One minute."

"One."

Rose looked at Bella, giving her a small smile and a wink. And then she turned and walked back down the deck, descending the steps.

"Bells."

She turned to look at him. He raised his hand to her cheek, stroking it softly and smiling at her gently.

"Baby, I just wanted to tell you. I'm probably not gonna be able to get you alone for the rest of the time we're here. Ness is all over my shit. I don't know what's going on with her but she's not letting me out of her sight. We pretty much got into a fight just so I could come back up here for a few minutes."

Bella frowned at him. What the fuck was Ness' problem now?

"Baby, don't be mad at me."

She shook her head as if to clear it. "I'm not mad at you. I just don't like her making things harder on you. Especially, when she's not Miss Innocent herself."

Jake snorted. "Yeah, well, doesn't surprise me. She's never been one to look at what she's doing. Or _who_."

His eyes went hard and he dropped his head. She leaned down and kissed his head. Then she wrapped her arms around him.

"Baby, I love you. You're perfect."

He hugged her back, taking a deep breath.

"I'm far from perfect, Bells. I think you know that."

Bella shook her head and began to massage his scalp with her fingers. She felt him begin to relax.

"Uh uh. You're perfect to me."

She kissed his head again and laid her cheek down on top of his hair.

She felt him sigh.

"I love you too, baby. I love you, too."

He hugged her tighter and then pulled away to look up at her.

He leaned in and kissed her nose and gave her a smile.

"So, I'm perfect, huh?" He arched his eyebrow at her.

She laughed and hit him in the chest. "Oh God. Why do I never think before I speak?"

He smiled and leaned in. "You're not a thinker, Bells."

She glared at him and hit him again. He laughed.

"I love that about you, though."

She scoffed and pushed his head away, crossing her arms. He laughed again and placed kisses on her arms, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose and then her lips. He pulled back and placed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

"God, I can't wait to spend some time with you. Every time I think I'm at my wit's end with all this shit, I just think about that and I immediately feel better. But regardless of all the bullshit, you're worth it, honey. I'd do anything to be with you."

She smiled and kissed his nose.

He pulled back quickly and she saw him pull his phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open, read the message, rolled his eyes, sighed and stood up.

"It's Rose. I gave her and Em my number just in case. She says Ness is on her way up."

Bella sighed heavily and looked down. "Okay."

"Hey."

His finger lifted her chin so she would look at him.

He smiled at her.

"I love you."

She smiled back.

"I love you, too."

"Two more days, baby. Two more days."

She smiled wider. "Yeah, two more days."

He leaned down and kissed her one last time and then turned and walked down to where Rose had gone.

She watched him walk away sadly.

She just had to hang on for two more days. She just had to keep herself together until they were in the car, driving home, away from this wretched place.

She could do that.

She sat back with her book in her hand and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Two more days.

She could definitely do that.


	15. Dealing

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Jake wasn't kidding. Ness literally was all over him, his every move, never letting him out of her sight.

Bella could see he was annoyed. Rose could see it. Hell, everyone could see it. Even Ness herself. But that didn't stop her.

If he said he was going to head to the bathroom, she would follow him down the hall and wait a ways outside the door until he came out. If he said he was going to go outside for some fresh air, she said she would accompany him and did. She hung on his arm, turned into him, kissed his cheek every so often. It was sickening to watch, and not just for Bella. Everyone else seemed just as disgusted as she was. Ness just smiled at them and threw Jake's arm around her body.

Bella had finally had enough and ran upstairs to change. She knew that Jake was just keeping up the charade. She knew that, so it wasn't his behavior that was making her nauseous. No. Ness' possessiveness was inducing dry heaves all on its own.

Bella threw her bathing suit on underneath a pair of jean shorts and a T-shirt. She put her hair up in a loose messy ponytail. She then grabbed a towel and then went back downstairs. Emmett was flipping through the channels, waiting for the football game to come on. He caught sight of Bella and whistled low.

"Damn, Bella. You keep changing your clothes and each outfit looks sexier than the last. Is it all for me?"

He wiggled an eyebrow at her and she laughed, making her way over to him.

"Always for you, Emmett dear. Always for you."

He grinned and she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"C'mere, you."

He grabbed her and flipped her on her back into his lap, her shrieking the whole time.

And then he grinned wider and began tickling her all over.

She was laughing so hard, yelling for him to stop in between breaths.

"Emmett! Y-You-need-t-to-st-stop!-P-Pl-Please!"

He stopped and she struggled to catch her breath. She coughed and looked up at him.

Emmett winked and then turned to address Edward who, along with everyone else, had run in to see what all the racket was about.

"You know, Edward, I'm changing things around. Rose, how do you feel about Wife #2 moving in with us?"

Rose gave him a mock glare. Bella was surprised but yes, it was actually a mock glare, not a real one. Wow.

"I don't know, Emmett. Depends. Can she cook? Clean?"

Bella frowned.

"Is that all I'd be good for, Rose? Cooking and cleaning?"

Emmett turned to Bella and gave her that sly grin. "Oh no, Bella. You'd definitely be good for more than that."

She smacked his arm. "You are disgusting!"

Emmett smiled wider and leaned in. "Yeah, but you love me."

She leaned back, narrowing her eyes at him. "Emmett..."

He leaned in more. "Bella..."

She pointed a finger at him. "Don't...you...dare."

He arched a brow at her.

"Oh, I think I will."

He leaned in even closer.

"Emmett, if you do, I swear..."

He leaned in more like he was going to kiss her and then began tickling her sides.

She bucked and giggled. "S-Stop!"

"Oh I don't think so, Bella."

She tried to wriggle away from him but to no avail. He tickled her more and more.

"Stop!-Pl-Please!"

"Not a chance."

In between laughing, Bella managed to yell out.

"I-I'm w-warning you!"

Emmett laughed. "Right." And he tickled her more.

Bella gasped and turned into him, getting ready.

"Y-You-asked for-it!"

And then she sat up quickly, lunging at him and began tickling him back.

She had known him long enough to know where his spots were.

And sure enough, his laughing didn't stop.

"B-Bella come on! S-Stop! R-Rose! Help!"

Rose's laughter could be heard in conjunction with their own.

Bella grinned. "Oh, does the big strong man need his girlfriend to help him? Who's the little bitch now?"

Everyone was laughing watching the amusing display.

"Say it!"

Emmett couldn't stop laughing. He was turning and twisting away from Bella but she didn't let up.

"I-I am! Come on! B-Bella!"

She grinned. "That's right."

She tickled him a little more and then jumped up and ran to the other side of the room, hiding behind Rose, gasping for breath.

Emmett struggled for breath on his own, his chest heaving in and out. "O-Oh, you are so gonna get it."

Bella gripped Rose's shoulders. "Rose, don't let him."

Rose laughed. "It seems like you poked the bear with a stick all on your own, Bella. I can't help you there."

Bella watched Emmett warily who now had a wicked smile on his face. He stood up, looking like he was getting ready to move over towards them.

Bella gulped.

"Now, Emmett, you wouldn't. It was only fair. You were tickling me!"

His smile got wider.

"Emmett, don't!"

It got even wider and she could see a gleam in his eyes.

She turned to Edward who was watching everything with an amused smirk on his face.

"Edward. You'll protect me, won't you?"

Edward laughed. "Sorry, Bella. I know better than to get in Emmett's way when he has _that_ look on his face."

She scowled at him and then grimaced. She turned her head to the other side towards Jake and Ness.

"Guys?"

They both shook their heads, clearly entertained with the whole show.

Bella muttered under her breath.

"Shit."

She turned back to Emmett who was crouched now, smile so wide she was sure it must've hurt, ready to spring.

"E-Emmett. Be n-nice."

He didn't move.

Bella gulped again.

He then jerked forward and she shrieked and ran out of the room, through the kitchen and outside onto the patio. Just as she stepped outside, Emmett lifted her into his arms.

"Emmett! Let me go! Don't even think about it! Emmett!"

He ignored her and walked them down to the pool and then promptly threw her in.

The water was FREEZING!

She resurfaced, pushing a little wet hair off of her face.

"E-E-Emmett!"

"B-B-Bella!" His voice sounded just as whiny as hers.

She glared at him and then splashed some water towards him.

He dodged out of the way, laughing.

Bella grumbled but ducked under the water to remove her shirt.

She resurfaced, drenched t-shirt in hand and walked over to the side of the pool, plopping it down on the concrete.

She continued to glare at Emmett and the rest who had followed outside to witness his revenge.

She shimmed out of her shorts and pulled them off her legs, holding onto the wall, and then threw them next to the shirt. She pulled the sopping wet hair tie out and then ducked underwater to smooth her hair back. She stuck her tongue out at Emmett and the rest of them, making Emmett guffaw, and then swam to the other end of the pool.

Before she even reached it, she heard a gigantic splash behind her.

She turned around to find Emmett resurface, grinning goofily and swimming towards her. She glared at him but he grabbed her and held her to him. She clasped her arms around his neck and held on as he moved them around the pool silently.

Bella looked up to find Edward and Rose smiling, Ness gaping and Jake nowhere to be found.

"Hey Rose, would you mind getting me a beer, babe?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and Emmett smiled.

"I'll give you a _foot rub_ later."

He winked.

Rose smiled wickedly. "You've got yourself a deal, McCarty."

She turned to leave when someone to the left of Bella and Emmett spoke up.

"That sounds good. Can I get one, too, Blondie?"

Jake was standing near the diving board, shirt off and smiling sweetly at his Rose.

Rose scowled at him and he gave her the puppy dog face.

Rose groaned. "Fine. But this one time only."

Ness piped up. "That's okay, Rose. I'll get it for him. Jacob, she's here to enjoy herself, not to wait on you hand and foot."

He smirked. "No, but that's your job, though. Right, hun?"

Ness narrowed her eyes at him.

He arched his brows in challenge.

She gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Of course, I'll grab it for you, honey. I'll be right back."

She turned on her heel and marched towards the house, Rose struggling to keep up.

Jake smiled triumphantly.

Emmett yelled out.

"Looking good, Hale! Shake it, baby, shake it!"

They all heard Rose's laughter.

Edward shook his head at Jake and sighed in annoyance. He then turned and gave Bella a smile.

"Anything I can get for you, love?"

She smiled back.

"No, I'm okay, thanks."

Emmett spoke up.

"Actually, Edward, if you wouldn't mind, can you please tell Rose I would really love some chips and maybe some dip while she's at it?"

Edward gave him an exasperated look.

Emmett smirked. "What? Better coming from you than me. If she gets pissed, at least it'll be you she'll kill and not me." He smiled sweetly.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "Anything else, Em?"

Emmett leaned back into the wall with Bella and scratched his head with his free hand.

"Ah...no, I think I'm good. Tell you what, if I need anything else, I'll let you know." Emmett tilted his head up and smiled.

Edward laughed. "Okay then."

Then he turned to Bella. "Love, I'll get you a towel and some dry clothes."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

He smiled back and then turned and headed towards the house.

She felt the familiar pangs of guilt. He was so good to her.

Bella sighed and laid her head down on Emmett's shoulder. "Ah, Em. What's wrong with me?"

Emmett smirked. "Many things, Bella. But, then again, we all knew that." He winked at her and she smiled. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Then she heard a splash.

She turned to see that Jake was, once again, nowhere to be found. She watched the middle of the pool, waiting for him to resurface, when she felt a tug on her left leg. It caught her by surprise and she jumped a little, making Emmett laugh.

Then Jake slowly resurfaced, grinning at her.

"Hey."

She smiled back.

"Hey."

She was watching the water flowing down his chest in rivulets. She could feel herself yearning to taste his chest, to have her tongue trail down the skin in the same path the water was making. She felt her breathing pick up.

He smiled wider at her.

"Make it quick, Jake. I'm gonna start charging you for this shit."

Emmett began to pull away from Bella.

Jake never took his eyes off of her. "I'd gladly pay whatever you want."

Bella smiled wider and so did he.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't take too long and remember, stay low. They can still see from inside the house. So, don't fuck up."

Emmett then swam to the other side of the pool, watching the house.

Jake crouched down and moved closer to her. Bella could feel her heart racing with every inch he covered until he was right next to her.

His hands grabbed her sides and pulled her to him until they were face to face, literally.

She clasped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him. He embraced her with one arm behind her back, holding her tightly. His free hand rested behind the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

His eyes dropped to her lips and he licked his own. Bella's breath sped up faster.

He pulled her closer and closer.

Bella began to shut her eyes in anticipation.

Right as their lips were about to meet, Emmett's voice could be heard urgently.

"Shit! Back off! Back off!"

Jake frowned but pulled away as did Bella. She moved back to the wall and Jake swam near to where Emmett had been. Emmett was currently working his way back towards Bella.

"Ness is on her way out here and she looks fucking pissed, Jake."

Jake groaned. He looked back at Bella.

Bella was freaking out. Had she seen them?

Jake gave her a small smile. "Baby, relax. I'll handle it. Smile. I love you."

She tried to give him a smile in return but it only came out as a grimace. She nodded and clung to Emmett who held onto her tightly. She laid her head against his chest.

Jake nodded and turned back to face Ness who was getting closer and closer with each stomp.

Emmett picked Bella up and moved them toward the middle of the pool. "Come on."

"Jacob!"

Bella winced at the high pitched yell and clung tighter to Emmett.

Crap. She had seen them. Shit.

Ness stopped right at the edge of the pool and glared at Jake who was grinning good-naturedly.

"Yes, dear?"

She scowled at him. She seemed completely unaware of Bella's and Emmett's presence.

"_What_ was that?"

Jake feigned a look of confusion.

"_What_ are you talking about, hon?"

Ness crossed her arms.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Bella winced again. Shit. Ness was downright scary!

Jake sighed. "No, I don't, Ness. Why don't you spell it out for me? You always do."

Ness opened her mouth to speak but then somehow noticed there were two other people in the pool watching her. She glared at them which shocked Bella.

Shit. Yep. She had definitely seen them. Fuck.

Bella's fingers dug into Emmett's skin and he held her tighter but didn't say anything.

Jake snapped his fingers at Ness. "Hey! Over here! You're pissed at me about what this time, Ness?"

Ness glared even more at him. She spoke quietly but with even more menace.

"Come with me for a minute, please."

She turned and stormed over to the pool shed, disappearing behind it.

Jake sighed loudly and lifted himself up out of the pool. Before leaving, he turned and gave Bella a wink. He mouthed 'Love you'. Regardless of the fragile state her nerves were in, she smiled at him. He smiled in return and then followed Ness' path behind the pool shed.

"You okay, Bella?

Bella looked up at Emmett who looked extremely pissed off.

She almost flinched at the sight of that look on his face.

"Yeah, Em. I'm okay. Sorry."

He snorted. "What do you have to be sorry for, sweetheart?"

Bella sighed heavily and closed her eyes, placing her forehead against his cheek.

"A lot, Em. If she saw us, I mean, then-"

"Listen to me, Bella."

She opened her eyes at his venomous tone.

His glare had intensified. Oh shit, he was pissed at her.

"Ness is the last person who should be playing the aggrieved wife. Don't let that little bitch get to you."

Bella nodded, surprised at his anger which shockingly didn't seem to be directed at her like it should have.

"But Edward-"

Emmett rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Edward's a big boy, Bella. He'll just have to deal. If Jake is what you want and you're what Jake wants, you love each other, he'll just have to accept it and move on. That's life."

He stared off into the water in front of them.

Bella knew she shouldn't ask this but she couldn't help it. She just had to know.

"Em,"

He turned and looked at her, the anger still there but much softer than before.

"Why is it that you're okay with all of this? That you don't hate me for doing this to Edward? That you won't tell him? That you and Rose are helping me and Jake?"

He just stared at her.

Bella bit her lip and lowered her eyes. "I mean, I know you told me that I matter to you more than anyone in this situation. I know. But, how can I?"

She glanced up to find him narrowing his eyes at her and she bit her lip harder.

"I mean, I'm doing something wrong here, Em. I love Jake, I do, but I'm also cheating on my husband. Who just happens to be your best friend. And I can't understand why you wouldn't hate me for that."

He stared at her for another minute and then looked away, sighing.

"Bella, there is absolutely nothing you could do that would make me hate you. Ever. We've been through a lot together. And regardless of what you think," He turned to look at her earnestly. "You are a good person." He held up a hand to cut her off. "Don't even try it. I know you. A lot happened this past year that was difficult for both you and Edward."

Bella grimaced and looked down.

"And you're both coping with it in your own ways. Edward's burying himself at work and you're keeping him at a distance." She winced. "I don't judge either of you for it. I love you both. That will never change. And I know that you both still love each other just about as much as you did when you got married." Bella nodded. That was true for the most part. Just because she loved Jake didn't mean that she still didn't love Edward. Even Jake knew that.

Emmett sighed again. "Honey, it's not my business who you decide to take up with. I mean, I'm always gonna look out for you, I'm always gonna be here for you, take care of you. Maybe Rose and I aren't doing the right thing by helping, I don't know. But, Rose and I have a sort of...understanding...of your situation." Bella narrowed her eyes at him. Understanding?

Emmett smiled at her. "Just trust me, Bella. We get it a lot more than you think. And as far as Edward goes, yes, he's my best friend. That hasn't changed but..." He looked away for a minute, trailing off. Then he turned back to her. "But my loyalty is to you first. You're my best friend, too. And if I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, I choose you. Every time, kiddo."

Bella smiled at him.

"Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Bella nodded. Emmett kissed her forehead. "Besides, this doesn't mean that you're definitely getting a divorce yet." She winced and he squeezed her in reassurance. "And even if you did, that wouldn't change how I feel about either of you."

She bit her lip and nodded.

Emmett smiled at her. "And...Jake's a good guy, Bella. I mean, he fucks up a lot and I do mean _a lot_." He winked at her and she laughed. "But he tries. And he loves you. And that's all I need to know. You could do worse, kid." He winked at her again and she smiled.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then hugged him tight, closing her eyes.

"Thank you, Em."

He chuckled. "You're welcome."

They stayed like that for a minute or two, just quiet and comfortable in each other's embrace.

"Emmett, would you like me to go get _Rose_ for you?"

Bella's eyes opened and she turned back in the direction of the sneering voice.

Ness was standing there, glaring at them. They hadn't even heard her return.

Jake was behind her, shaking his head, looking pissed.

Emmett smirked.

"Nah, Ness. She'll be out here when she's good and ready. I'm not someone who _needs_ to be all over my girlfriend _every_ minute."

Bella flinched and Jake was shaking with silent laughter, picking up his shirt from the chair he had tossed it on before and started rubbing his head dry with it.

Ness' glare intensified. "Maybe you should be. That way you wouldn't be so easily _distracted_."

Bella looked up at her in confusion. What the fuck was she talking about?

She turned to look at Emmett who now looked murderous.

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you, Ness?"

Jake's jaw dropped as did Bella's. _Holy shit!_

Ness' face contorted in such a way it was frightening to watch. She looked like she was about to explode and then she smiled. A smile that reminded Bella of that old witch in the Hansel and Gretel story read to children at bedtime. She shivered.

"I'll just send Rose out to you when I go back in. I'll make sure she brings out a six-pack, that way she won't have to keep running back to get you more beer and she can stay right here with you."

She turned on her heel and walked quickly back to the house.

Bella was still in shock. She heard Emmett yell. "How thoughtful of you."

And then he muttered under his breath.

"Fucking bitch."

Jake stared after Ness and then turned back to them, shaking his head.

"Em, I'm sorry. I don't know what the fuck's gotten into her."

Emmett shrugged but the angry expression didn't leave his face. "Whatever. No biggie. So, what's the deal? Am I going to have a stampeding, fire-breathing Edward to deal with in a minute or what?"

Jake shook his head and then stepped into the pool, making his way down the stairs and into the water, headed towards them. "Possibly, but not why you think."

Bella frowned. What?

Emmett frowned, too. "What the hell does that mean, Jake?"

Jake swam over to them and sat low in the water. "I'll tell you in a second. Let me just talk to her first for a minute."

Emmett nodded and let Bella go. She didn't move, though, just stared at Jake with wide eyes.

He smiled softly. "Baby, relax. We're gonna head near the diving board so in case they come back out, I can duck down and swim away, okay? Now, come here."

He reached out his hand and she took it. He led her to the deep end and right underneath the board as he had said.

She held onto the wall and he squeezed her hand before letting go and then placing both hands on the board above them.

"Did she see us, Jake?"

Jake shook his head. "No. She didn't. So I don't want you worrying about that, okay?"

She nodded. "But then, why is she-"

He sighed and then began subconsciously lifting himself out of the water and lowering back down, over and over again, bobbing a little.

"She does think I'm having an affair. We both knew that."

Bella's brows mashed together. "Right. You said that before. So then why is she pissed off now all of a sudden?"

He stopped moving and sighed, looking down into the water between them.

"She thinks you and Emmett are having an affair."

Bella laughed out loud, causing Emmett to turn and look at them for a second. Bella smiled sheepishly at him and turned back to Jake. "Are you serious?"

Jake nodded. "Um-hmm."

Bella shook her head as if to clear it. "Wow. Okay. Well, if she thinks that, then why is she pissed at _you_ about it?"

He sighed once more and bit his lip. "She thinks because of that, Rose and I are having an affair."

Bella's jaw dropped.

He stared at her worriedly. "Babe, you know I'm not."

She shut her mouth. "No, I know that. You don't have to tell me. Why would you even think I would believe that?"

He bit his lip harder and looked down, sighing. "I don't. But after everything, I just want to make sure-"

She reached her hand out to his cheek, not caring in the least who saw at that moment.

"Jake, I know we've been through a lot this weekend. But, come on. You may have to reassure that incredibly insane wife of yours but not me. I mean, me and Em? You and Rose? I mean, it's ridiculous."

He leaned into her touch, his eyes closed. "I know. It is pretty crazy."

She stroked his cheek with her thumb.

He opened his eyes and glanced towards the house. Then he turned back to her, let go of the board and grabbed her hand, grinning. "Come on."

He led her to the corner of the pool that was least likely to be seen from the house. He backed her against the wall gently and lowered them down a bit. Then without hesitation, he leaned in and kissed her.

He pulled away a little bit, but not much. His eyes were still closed and he was smiling. "I love you, you know that?"

Bella smirked. "I have a vague notion."

His eyes opened and his smile got wider.

"'A vague notion'? Really?"

She shrugged and he shook his head at her.

"Where do you come up with this crap, Bells?"

She went to smack him on the chest but he caught her arm and pulled her in for another kiss. This time he placed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed once again.

"Two more days of this bullshit. Two more fucking days."

She kissed his nose. "Two days."

He opened his eyes and smiled, kissing her nose in return.

"I miss you, Bells. Today had to be one of the worst days. I don't like not even being able to look at you when I want to without having to worry if _she's_ gonna see it. This just sucks."

She smiled and brought her hand up to his scalp, massaging it. "I know it does. But we'll be out of here before you know it. And Jake?"

He opened his eyes half-lidded. She knew how much he loved it when she did _that_.

"Hmm?"

"If you're taking me back down the shore this week, I'll fucking kill you."

He laughed and so did she. He looked up at the house and then looked back at her. He leaned in and kissed her once more. "I love you."

She placed her forehead back against his. "I love you, too."

He smiled and kissed her nose. Then he pulled her hand out of his hair and kissed it before turning them back towards Emmett whose back was to them, watching the house.

"Hey, Em."

Emmett turned at the sound of his name.

"Come here for a sec. Let me tell you what we're dealing with."

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

After much guffawing by Emmett and laughs thrown in by Jake and Bella, the absurdity of Ness' conclusions was forgotten. Well, not forgotten, but easily pushed aside. Although, Bella was secretly grateful that she hadn't figured out the real affair Jake was having.

Eventually, the patio door opened and Rose came out with a tray. Emmett jumped out of the pool to go help her. Bella glanced over at Jake. They had long since separated, not wanting to risk it any further now that Ness seemed a little too close to the truth for her own good. Jake gave her a warm smile. She smiled in return and looked back towards Emmett who was kissing a laughing Rose. She sighed sadly. Sometimes she wished she and Jake could be that free. Well, two more days and they would be.

She closed her eyes briefly. _Two more days..._

She opened her eyes back up and her guilt was tenfold.

Edward appeared out of the door with a towel and fresh clothes in hand, as promised.

She gulped quietly.

How could she be thinking like that when she had this wonderful amazing husband who loved her beyond all reason? Who was so good to her? Who was busy looking for her things to make her more comfortable as she kissed another man out here in this pool and told him she loved him?

God, what was wrong with her?

Edward came closer wearing her favorite crooked smile. _**Her**_ smile. Her heart wrenched painfully. Fuck.

She ducked under the water, seriously considering not coming back up for a minute and then resurfaced, smoothing her hair back.

Edward was kneeling down at the edge of the pool in front of her, still smiling.

"Love, I brought you a towel. Would you like to get out now?"

Bella looked towards Emmett and Rose behind Edward on his left and saw Emmett's arm around her. Sometimes she wished she and Edward could be like that again.

A little farther on their left, Jake stood, drying off, a morose expression on his face, not looking towards her or Edward.

Her heart fell.

How could she be in love with two men at one time? How could she be pulled in both directions, back and forth, back and forth? There has to be a pill for this kind of thing.

Her eyes immediately flickered back to Edward, realizing she had yet to answer him.

She nodded and smiled.

He stood up and she made her way to the stairs. As she got out of the pool, Edward held out the towel to her and she stepped into it and turned around. He wrapped it around her and pulled her into him for a hug. He kissed her left temple and rubbed her upper arms gently.

She didn't move, just kept her eyes down.

He whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Bella."

She squeezed her eyes shut.

She wanted to cry but instead she whispered back to him.

"I-I love you, too, Edward."

He hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek. He then kissed his way down to her jawline. She felt horrible yet confused. Edward wasn't usually this affectionate in front of other people. What was the reason behind his change now?

Bella didn't need to look up at Jake to know he wasn't happy. He had asked her not to do anything in front of him, say anything in front of him that he didn't need to see or hear. And especially after all they had been through last night and this morning, she knew he would be doubly pissed. But this wasn't her. What could she do? If she pushed Edward away or didn't return his sentiments, that would cause even more problems. He could understand that...couldn't he?

One glance up at him told her he couldn't.

But he was trying.

She could see his anger, his jaw clenched, but he was looking down, biting his lip.

She wished she could walk over to him and place her hand on his cheek, reassure him.

She wished she could tangle her fingers in his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

And most of all, she wished she could kiss his nose and tell him that it would be okay. They would figure this out. Even if she didn't really believe it herself.

She hadn't even noticed that Edward had moved from her jawline down to her neck. He lifted her wet hair away from her skin and resumed his kisses.

Bella closed her eyes tightly once more. She wished she could freeze time and make it stop, make it all stop. Why couldn't she make it stop?

Edward's lips were rough and almost cold. They felt wrong, so wrong, against her skin. And she hated feeling that, hated herself for thinking that. Yet she couldn't help the inward cringe she felt each time his lips pressed against her neck.

She hated herself for wishing that Jake was the one kissing her.

And not him.

She heard a gasp next to her, forcing her eyes to open and look back at Edward. His hand was poking and prodding a certain spot on her neck, making it hurt.

The shock was evident on his face.

"Bella, what the hell happened? What is this?"

Bella stared at him in confusion, wincing when his inspections became more forceful, making her attempt to jerk her head out of his grasp yet he held her fast.

"Is that-Is that a bite mark, Bella?"

Bella's eyes widened. Oh shit. She had completely forgotten about that. She looked at her husband fearfully.

"B-Bite mark, Edward?"

Shit. Her voice had a tremble in it. Fuck. _Good job, Bella. He definitely knows now. Way to go._

Edward looked angry at her, his loving smile from before now gone. His tone was even more so, rising in volume.

"Yes, Bella. A bite mark. _Where_ did you get it from?"

She winced at the venom in his tone.

"I-I don't-"

"Yeah, you do. Where did you get it from?"

His eyes were dark. He was pissed!

Oh God, there was no way of getting out of this one. Fuck, how could she have been so stupid?

"I-"

"Are you fucking around on me, Bella?"

Her mouth dropped. He barely ever cursed, especially around her. Sure, they had had their fights and he got angry, but for the most part, he always remained civil and polite, respectful and loving. She was the one who dropped the F-bombs whenever she was pissed. Not him. And this just frightened her even more. She felt paralyzed with fear, like one of those animals on the Discovery Channel watching a predator that's just cornered them, knowing they're about to get eaten and there's no escape.

Her heart started to pound its way out of her chest and she tried to make words come out but couldn't. She tried to get her head to shake its refusal and yet she couldn't get it to move.

His face went from scary to downright horrifying, his eyes even blacker than before.

He dropped his hand from her and stepped back.

He shook his head at her.

"I never thought...you of all people, Bella. How-How could you do this? To me? To us?"

Bella felt a hot tear make its way down her cheek. She tried to speak but the words still wouldn't come out.

Edward shook his head again.

The anger melted off his face and gave way to hurt.

"I knew that things were...strained...between us. But I never thought-"

His voice broke at the end and he lowered his face into his hands.

The tears were flowing faster now down Bella's face.

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything even if she did.

Edward lifted his head and stared hard at her.

"I can't even-I don't-" He sighed. "I don't think I'll be coming home tonight, Bella."

Bella looked down, unable to look at him through the tears blurring her vision.

Edward sighed again. "I'm sorry. I just can't-I can't-I need time. I just-need to sort this all out. I can't-I can't even be here right now."

Bella nodded, never looking up at him.

She saw his feet turn to walk away when she heard Emmett's voice.

"Edward! Man, chill the fuck out. Stop making my girl cry."

She felt Emmett wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly to him.

Why had she asked Jake to bite her last night? Why?

She saw Edward's feet turn back around and face them.

"Are you kidding me, Emmett? 'Chill out'? Have you seen that _thing_ on her neck?"

Bella winced.

Emmett kissed the side of her head.

"Look man, this is all a misunderstanding. Easy to explain. Stop being such a fucking drama queen."

Bella held onto Emmett. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see anything or anyone anymore. She suddenly felt...tired...and cold. Empty.

"Drama queen?! My wife has a hickey, a love bite on her damn neck, one that I didn't give to her, and you're telling me to 'chill out'? Explain that, Em!"

She winced again at the increasing volume of his voice.

Emmett chuckled. She held him tighter. Was he suicidal or just plain crazy?

"Man, calm down. I will explain it if you let me. Listen, I don't want to embarrass Bella any more than you already have. If you take a quick walk with me, I'll tell you all about it."

Bella's eyes flipped open and she looked up at Emmett. He was staring at Edward, a smirk on his face.

"Well, thank you, Emmett. But I think my _wife_ is the one who needs to explain. Not you. You can't fight this one for her."

She didn't take her eyes off of Emmett. It was the calm in the storm for her right now, the face of her friend.

And just like that, the calm went from reassuring to angry and deadly in the next.

"You're right, Edward. I can't fight this one for her. But it seems to me that you're being a bit unfair here. Quick to judge, aren't we? I thought you might be understanding and more willing to listen than this. Something tells me you wouldn't like it if the shoe were on the other foot."

She narrowed her eyes at Emmett. He looked so pissed. What had she ever done to deserve someone like him? Here he was, defending her against her husband for suspecting an affair that she really was having, her husband being Emmett's best friend, an affair that Emmett clearly knew was going on, and yet he stood by her side, protecting her, like he'd always done. She laid her head against his arm.

"Right?"

Edward still didn't respond. She glanced over at him tentatively and saw that he was staring harshly at Emmett. She wished he wouldn't be so mad at Em. She was the one in the wrong here, not him.

Edward's jaw clenched and he gave a curt nod. His eyes flickered to Bella's and he looked...sad...beaten. He closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay."

"Alright. Head down to the beach. I'll meet you there in a second."

Edward opened his eyes, nodded briefly again and stared at Bella. He looked like he was in so much pain; she almost leapt out of Emmett's arms and ran to him to try to assuage it. Her heart wrenched with guilt as she realized she was responsible for making this man hurt.

He then lowered his eyes, turned around and walked away, towards the stairs leading to the beach.

She let out a breath she forgot she'd been holding.

She looked up at Emmett with tears in her eyes. "Emmett, I'm so sorry."

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "For what, kiddo? This? Don't worry about it. I've got it covered." He winked at her, making her smile regardless of the tears streaming down her face. "Besides, sweetie. That's my job. I take care of you. I'm your hero, remember?" He winked again, making her smile wider.

She wiped her cheeks, sniffling. "My hero, huh? My hero that's gonna go lie to my husband for me about the affair I'm really having?"

He shrugged, grinning at her. "It's in the job description."

She laughed. "Em, I don't deserve you."

He kissed her forehead again. "Yeah, you do. And you deserve a lot more, Beautiful. Now listen, relax, I'll take care of it. Just, do me a favor?"

She nodded. She would do anything for him.

"Don't be alone with _**him**_ until I get back." He inclined his head back towards Jake. Oh shit, she hadn't even looked at him or thought of him during this whole ordeal. In all honesty, she was afraid to. Emmett had stepped up where he hadn't. And that...pissed her off. For all his talk of protecting her, not caring what their spouses thought, how much he loved her...yeah right.

She narrowed her eyes at Emmett. "You don't have to worry about that. Done."

Emmett nodded approvingly.

"Secondly, do _not_ talk to Edward until I've had a chance to talk to you first. Okay?"

Bella nodded mutely.

He smiled at her. "Okay, good. I'll be back. Hang in there, kiddo."

He kissed her forehead once more and then jogged down to the steps.

As he passed Rose, he called out to her.

"Be right back, babe."

Rose nodded.

"Okay, babe. Be careful."

Emmett gave her a wink and a smile.

He disappeared down the steps.

And then Bella noticed Jake was standing next to Rose. He was staring at Bella, Rose's hand on his chest in almost a restraining gesture.

His eyes were angry, tight, yet pleading with her. He looked worried and pissed all in one. She glared at him.

"Bella."

She turned her attention on Rose, lightening her expression somewhat.

"Yes, Rose?"

Rose smiled softly at her.

"Don't be mad at him. It took everything I had to keep him from rushing over to you and attacking Edward. He wasn't willing to let Emmett handle it but I told him it would be best. So...be nice."

Bella narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

Rose rolled hers.

Bella's eyes drifted back to Jake's. He looked like he was in pain.

Shit.

What was it about her, that she seemed to be causing both men in her life that she loved, pain all the time? Why? What the hell was wrong with her?

She sighed and softened her expression.

Jake went to move and Rose's hand kept him from doing so.

"Jake, wait a minute. Em and I will give you some time to see her before we leave. We will. But be patient. It's too risky right now."

Jake's face looked even more pained but he nodded. He bit his lip and looked down.

Bella's heart twisted. She'd do anything to take the pain away.

She bit her own lip and looked away, wrapping the towel tight around her, making sure to move her hair to cover the offending mark.

In actuality, Jake and Rose were only about twenty feet away from her. She could easily move a little closer and talk to him without arousing any suspicion due to Rose's presence.

She took a deep breath and slowly turned, making her way to a chair that was only a few feet away from them. Amidst Rose's warning glance, Bella sat down and looked up at Jake. He still hadn't torn his eyes from the ground.

Bella leaned forward, making sure to talk quietly.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

His eyes shot up to hers, incredulous.

"What the hell for, Bells?"

And then he looked worried.

She shook her head.

"I should have been smarter than that. I wasn't thinking."

Jake let out an exasperated breath.

"Bells. This isn't your fault. It just happened. If anything, it's my fault."

Bella's eyes widened.

"Your fault? How is it your fault?"

He stared down at the ground.

"I shouldn't have...bitten you...so hard. I should've known that would leave a mark for days. I'm sorry."

Her mouth hung open.

"Jake, I asked you to bite me."

Rose's presence was long forgotten in their exchange.

Jake looked up at Bella, his eyes pleading once more.

"Yeah, but I should have...thought of the consequences. That was my fault and I'm sorry."

She stared at Jake.

"Jacob, you're an idiot."

He stared back at her worriedly.

She smiled and shook her head.

"The biggest idiot I know."

He bit his lip and looked down.

"But...I love you."

His head jerked up, the shock evident on his face.

She smiled wider, trying to reassure him.

He smiled warmly in return.

"I love you, too."

He whispered it. A whisper that worked its way into her heart, her soul, and took root.

They stayed like that, smiling like...well...idiots at each other, the rest of the world lost in the background.

His smile dimmed a bit.

"Are you okay?"

She shrugged, her smile dimming a bit, too.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. I don't think everything's hit me yet."

He went to move forward but was stopped by Rose again. He turned to look at her.

"Please."

Rose looked back and forth between them and sighed in annoyance. "Fine. But remember, you're being watched. Don't fuck it up."

Jake nodded.

"Thank you."

Rose nodded and sat down in the chair nearest to her, facing away from them, trying to give them some semblance of privacy.

Jake made his way over to Bella, passed her and discreetly trailed his fingers along her arm, making her shiver, and sat down opposite her at the table.

He leaned forward a little.

"Sweetheart, I love you. Everything will be okay. I promise you."

Bella nodded.

"I know, I love you, too. It's just..."

He started to reach his hand out to her but thought better of it and pulled it back.

"Just what, baby?"

She looked directly at him.

"I'm just scared. I don't know what to think or do or say. I'm just really scared, Jake."

"Baby, don't be. Everything's gonna work out. You'll see. It's-"

Bella felt the tears start up again and stream down her face once more.

"It's not that simple, Jake. And you know it. I mean, I love you, I do, but I still love _him_, too. You know that. It kills me to keep hurting him."

Jake's face fell and he looked down at his hands.

Bella sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"But it kills me to keep hurting you, too. I'm not being fair to either one of you."

He slowly lifted his eyes to hers.

"I'm not sure how much longer this can go on for, how much more I can put you both through, put myself through."

His hand snaked out and grabbed hers, clasping it gently, this time obviously not caring who saw.

"I get what you're saying, babe. I do. But...do not give up on us. Not now."

He squeezed her hand in soft reassurance.

"Please."

She sighed and entwined her fingers with his.

"Jake..."

"Bells, don't. If you do..."

He lowered his eyes to their joined hands and whispered.

"That'll kill me."

She felt a stray tear trail down her right cheek.

His eyes rose to her face.

"Babe, please."

She sniffled.

"Don't."

She stared down at their hands.

She swallowed thickly and sniffled once more.

She whispered back to him.

"Okay."

He squeezed her hand again.

"I love you, honey. So much."

She brought her free hand to theirs on the table and played with their fingers, sniffling.

"I love you, too."

She knew he should remove his hand, that they should stop touching, but she couldn't let him go. He was keeping her calm right now, somewhat sane in the craziness that was this weekend from hell in their lives.

"Jake?"

"Yes, baby?"

"What if we can't go away like we planned? What if we can't make it these two days?"

She didn't look up at him. She couldn't. She didn't want to see the expression he now wore.

His free hand joined the others and grasped each of hers firmly in the tangled mess of fingers.

"We _will_ make it these two days, baby. And we _will_ go away. I'll make sure of it."

She slowly looked up at him.

"How?"

He stared at her meaningfully.

"I'll take care of it. We will have that time to ourselves, Bella. I promise you. We _will_."

Just then, Rose's phone rang, making Bella jump and jerk her hands out of his.

Rose picked it up.

"Yeah, Em?"

Bella turned back to find Jake smiling at her. She grabbed his hands and interlaced their fingers once more. And sure enough, his warm touch calmed her. He massaged the skin of her left hand with his thumb, creating slow circles of magic that spread throughout her body, making her feel warm and loved and...safe.

Jake stared at her.

"I don't think I can ever tell you just how much I'm in love with you."

Bella stared back at him, mystified.

She blushed. She couldn't help it.

"I love it when you blush."

She blushed more and looked down, biting her lip, fighting back a smile.

How is it that he could make her feel this incredible, this calm and at peace after only a short time ago, her world was crashing down around her?

"I'd give anything to kiss you right now."

It was only a whisper but she looked up at him and noticed _that_ light in his dark eyes.

His eyes flickered down to her mouth and didn't move.

Her heart started beating faster and her breaths sped up.

Oh God, how she wished he could kiss her right now, too.

And so she whispered it to him.

"I wish you could kiss me, too."

His lips parted and he started to massage her hand a little more fervently.

She noticed his chest beginning to heave up and down.

"Ahem."

Bella jumped again.

Rose was standing in front of their table, a smirk on her perfect complexion.

Bella and Jake slowly untangled their fingers and retracted their hands.

"Bella, Em's on his way up. He wants to talk to you."

Bella looked at her sheepishly.

"Okay, Rose. Thanks."

Rose's smirk got wider. She turned to Jake, arched an eyebrow at him and turned and walked away.

Jake sighed and leaned back, looking down.

Bella sat back, too, keeping her eyes on Jake.

They didn't say anything for a minute.

"Bells."

He lifted his head up and looked at her.

"Just promise me one thing."

She nodded.

"Hang in there. Don't throw in the towel just yet, okay? Remember what I told you yesterday. I'll do anything you want. I love you. I will do whatever it takes to keep us together. You go along with whatever Emmett says and I'll worry about the rest. Okay?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded.

"Promise me, Bells. Promise me that you're not gonna give up on me. On us. Promise me."

She stared at him and gave him one brief nod.

"I promise."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

His smile dropped and then so did hers.

"And if you need me, you call me. Regardless of what Em and Rose tell you. If you want me there, I'm there. What happened before will _not_ happen again."

He turned and glared in Rose's direction.

"They had a good point, but..."

He turned back to look at her.

"I don't like not being there when you need me. I told you I'd be there, I'd take care of you. And if that means I have to face _him_, then so be it."

The very thought of Jake and Edward fighting at all made her shudder. She didn't want either of them getting hurt, physically or emotionally, least of all because of her.

"Bells."

She looked up at him, not even realizing her gaze had dropped to the table.

He looked at her pointedly now, trying to convey the meaning of his words.

"You need me, you call me. You want me there, you call me. No matter what. Promise?"

She looked straight at him.

"Promise."

He smiled again at her.

"Good."

This time she didn't smile in return. Her nerves wouldn't let her. She didn't know if she was quite ready to face this. She wasn't even sure what _this_ was yet.

"Are you gonna be okay, Bells?"

Bella nodded.

"Um, yeah, I think so. Just...whatever. I'll just do what Emmett says."

She shrugged nonchalantly but inside she was freaking out.

She wished Jake could be the invisible man for the next half hour or so. That way he could go with her and hold her hand throughout the ordeal, keeping her calm and grounded, whispering 'I love you' in her ear every few seconds. But no amount of wishing was going to make that happen. Nope. She would have to be a big girl and face this one on her own.

"Babe?"

She looked back at him.

"I love you."

She smiled meekly at him and lowered her eyes to the table.

Just then, Emmett came jogging up the steps.

"Hey, babe."

Rose kissed him hello.

"Everything okay?"

He smirked at her.

"It will be."

He then made his way to the table where Bella and Jake sat, pulling up a chair next to them.

"Okay guys, so here's the deal. Bella, don't kill me for this but I had to think fast and it was the first thing that came to mind."

Bella nodded. "Okay. Where's Edward?"

His smirk faded. "Still walking on the beach. I gave him a lot to think about. He's gonna be a while."

Bella's heart dropped.

"Crap."

Emmett leaned forward and laid a hand on her arm.

"Relax, Bella. It's not that bad. Trust me."

She looked to Jake. He smiled and nodded. Okay, Jake was here with her and so were Emmett and Rose. It couldn't be that bad, just like Emmett said.

She turned back to Emmett. "Okay. Tell me, what did you say to him?"

Emmett smirked. "I am a master. You're about to have him begging for your forgiveness and eating out of the palm of your hand."

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling.

"God, Em. You make me sound like such a horrible bitch sometimes."

Emmett's smirk grew wider.

"Nah, you're not that horrible."

She smacked his arm and he laughed.

"Listen, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. I told you that."

She rolled her eyes again.

"So, what did you tell him?"

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "This is where yours truly had to work his awesome improvisational skills."

Bella arched her eyebrows and looked at Jake.

He was grinning at both of them.

She shook her head and turned back to Emmett.

"'Awesome improvisational skills?'"

Emmett nodded enthusiastically.

"That's right. Awesome. Ready for it?"

Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Emmett leaned forward eagerly.

"Alright, listen up."

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella stared down at the table in incredulity.

Her mouth was twisted to the side in thought.

Her arms were crossed and she was sitting back, thinking everything over.

Rose had since joined them, keeping a close watch on the stairs from where she was sitting while Jake watched the house.

"Wow."

Emmett laughed.

"Bella, you've been saying that for the last five minutes. I know I'm that good but seriously, don't you have anything else to say?"

Bella didn't look up.

"So let me get this straight. Not only am I an alkie and can't be trusted near a bar or anywhere within a five mile radius of vodka, but now I can't be trusted near Mike Newton either?"

She glanced up at Emmett.

"Oh come on, Bella. It's not you that can't be trusted, it's him! Didn't you listen when I told you the story?"

"Yes, and I think it's way worse than the one you gave me this morning."

Emmett shrugged. "It's not like you're giving me a lot to work with here, kid. I'm trying. I had no idea you had that mark on your neck. You could warn a guy." He looked back up to meet Bella's glare. He held up his hands in defense. "Just saying."

Damn him. He had a point. And he was putting himself out there to protect her.

She glanced towards Jake and saw him biting his lip, looking ashamedly at her.

She sighed and dropped her face into her hands.

"Okay, so, explain this to me again. I had too much to drink, as per usual apparently, and after I left Edward, I went out for some air, obviously not able to see or think straight. Mike caught up with me, led me over to the pool shed and started to make out with me? Is that right?"

Emmett grinned and nodded.

"Yeah."

"And I didn't know what was happening because I was shit-faced. He was kissing my neck and apparently bit me?"

Emmett nodded again.

"You came out to look for me because Rose told you she couldn't find me. You found Mike all over me, pulled him off me, punched him once or twice, threatened him and sent him on his way, yelled at me and asked me what I was doing, made me cry and run back to the house, where you guys later found me, feeling guilty and overcome with regret at what I'd done? Is that about right?"

Emmett nodded once more.

"Like I said, worst one yet."

Emmett opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "I know, I know. It's not your fault. It's mine. I fucked up. I know that. I'm sorry. It's not that I'm ungrateful, Em. It's just..."

She sighed and looked to Jake. He looked right back at her.

"Is this what we're coming to? Telling far out unbelievable stories like this and throwing innocent people into the mix? What are we doing, Jake?"

He sighed in return and leaned forward. "Babe, I understand it's far-fetched. And Mike is far from innocent, trust me."

Emmett cut in. "Amen, brother."

Jake continued, pleading with her.

"But this...this is what we have to do right now. _I_ fucked up and if I could deal with this and not have you worry about it, I would. I told you, I'll do whatever you want. I don't want to lose you, Bells. But I know...you don't want to...choose...right now. And if that means that we have to go along with this...story...then that's what we gotta do. Right?"

Bella leaned her head back and took a deep breath. She was starting to get a headache, a bad one.

"Two days, Bells. Two days."

She jerked her head back towards him.

He gave her _that_ smile and her worries melted into smaller ones.

How did he do that?

"Okay. I'll go along with it and I'll do my best not to screw it up. But guys,"

They all turned to look at her.

"How are you going to get Mike to not refute that? If Edward goes and says something to him, he's not gonna just not say anything. I mean, he's gonna tell him it's all a lie and he saw me with you, Jake. Don't you think that can create more problems for us?"

Jake nodded. "Yes, but-"

"Mike's not gonna say anything."

They both turned to look at Emmett as he sat back in his chair.

"What do you mean, Em? How do you know?"

Emmett laughed. "Trust me, Bella. I had a _word_ with him while you were dancing with Jake. Well, if you could call that dancing." He smirked at her but she didn't feel like smiling.

"A _word_?"

Emmett winked at her. "Besides, I told Edward I _handled_ the situation so I highly doubt he's going to try anything himself. And if he does, Mike will already be pissing his pants too much to worry about whether anyone's telling the truth or not. Like I said, trust me."

Bella sighed.

"But what-"

"Okay, you know what? I've had enough of this crap."

All shocked eyes flew to Rose. She looked livid.

"Bella, Emmett is trying to help you. Just shut your pretty little mouth and say thank you. You're the one choosing to have an affair outside of your marriage. You're the one who chose to fuck Jake last night at the party and have him bite the shit out of your neck. You're the one who's responsible for your actions. Not Emmett, not me, hell, not even Jake. I understand you're shaken up and worried but guess what? You got caught. Deal with it. You knew it was gonna happen sooner or later the longer you chose to have Jake around. It's not like you guys have been exactly discreet these past two fucking days. Emmett and I have been running cover for you guys all fucking weekend. More than we should have but we did it. For _you_. So stop your bitching and fucking deal with it for Christ's sake!"

Rose then lifted herself out of her chair and stormed off to the house.

Bella was in shock.

She hadn't expected that outburst. Bitching? She wasn't trying to bitch. She just wanted to make sure everything was going to be okay. Was that such a crime?

She looked over at Jake and his mouth was hanging open, clearly in as much shock as she was.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Sorry, Bella. She's just...a little upset about what I told her earlier on the phone. I was filling her in on the whole Ness thing."

Bella nodded.

"But, she does have a point."

Bella's eyes snapped to his as did Jake's.

"We're only trying to help you. We have been all weekend. She may not have...said it in the best way but she's right. You have to deal with this, hon. You can't run away from it, you can't sidestep it, you can't ignore it. I can only do so much for you, sweetie. Even Jake here can only do so much. But ultimately, it's on you. Jake has to deal with Ness on his own just like you have to deal with Edward. And you guys do need to be more careful if you continue..._this_." He gestured between her and Jake with his hand. "I don't know exactly what you guys are planning with this whole two days, three days thing but I have a feeling that Edward's going to be clinging to you a little more right now, Bella. If anyone's shaken up right now, it's him. He knows something's up. He might swallow the story I gave him but he's not a stupid guy. He will figure it out, if he hasn't already. I told you, he already suspects Jake, but right now thinks it's only one-sided. It's only a matter of time."

Bella put her head in her hands.

Jake's hand moved across the table and touched her arm gently.

"Bells, we'll figure this out. Relax, baby."

She shook her head, Rose's words echoing in her brain.

"I don't want to think about anything else right now."

Jake swallowed thickly.

"Bells..."

"Don't worry, Jake. I promised you and I'm gonna keep that promise. But right now, I've gotta deal with this."

She took a deep breath and dropped her hands, lifting her head up to look at him. He looked scared. His eyes tugged at her heart strings.

She sighed and lifted his hand to her and kissed it.

"It'll be okay. I'll be okay."

She gave him a smile and he reluctantly returned it.

"Okay."

She stood up out of her chair and looked down at Emmett.

"Where is _he_?"


	16. More Promises

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella slowly walked along the beach towards the spot that Emmett said he had left Edward at.

Everything from the last hour played out in her mind.

What was she going to say?

What could she do?

Sure, she had a cover story, an alibi basically, but would it really work? Would she be able to make it work?

She took another deep breath.

She glanced down at the golden bands adorning the fourth finger on her left hand.

Edward's face flashed in her mind.

She saw the agony there, in his expression, in his eyes, the betrayal.

He had a point.

How could she have done that to him? To them?

He had always been faithful to her, good to her, loving to her.

And yet, first chance she got, she cheated on him and broke his heart.

That thought brought Jake's face into her mind.

She saw the equal devastation she caused there.

He was scared, hurt, in pain.

He had known she was close to breaking it off.

Even though she had initially promised him she wouldn't, she couldn't help but consider it.

Rose had made a very good point. She had been caught and it was time she faced the consequences.

If she continued to be with Jake (with Edward's blissful miraculous ignorance to the fact), them falling even more for each other, there would come a point in time where she would be forced to choose. She would have to. There would be no way around it. Unless she was planning on assuming the man's role for the first time in history in polygamy, she would have to make a choice.

Jake would demand it of her. For all of his reassurances that he wouldn't put pressure on her, not force her into action, she knew there would come a point in time when he would. Rightfully so, after all, he was stuck in a marriage he hated with a woman he despised even more, living a lie he didn't need to be, but did, for her. How could she ask him to continue in that? That would be beyond selfish of her. He was sacrificing so much to be with her already. And he really did love her. She could see that now.

She thought of that last moment with him before she came down here to confront Edward.

When Emmett told her where her husband was, she turned to leave but not before Jake grabbed her wrist. He turned to Emmett.

"Em, please. I just need one minute. I know you guys are fed up with everything and you've done so much for us this weekend, but please let me have one more minute with her. Please."

Her eyes widened as she watched him. He was more scared than she realized and she couldn't believe he was letting her see it, never mind Emmett.

Emmett shook his head and sighed heavily.

"Alright man, but one minute. From what Rose said, Ness stomped down to the office and slammed the door, locking herself in, after she went inside and Edward's far enough away, this might be the only time you _can_ talk to her. But just one minute. Don't push it."

Jake nodded eagerly. "You got it, Em. Thanks. I owe you."

Emmett snorted. "Yeah, you do." But then he winked at Bella which made her smile.

Jake turned to her and inclined his head over his left shoulder. "Pool shed."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him but began walking over there with Jake at her side.

They didn't touch, still wary of possible watching eyes from the house. Bella remembered the window from the office. She just didn't know what could be seen from there.

Jake passed her and walked around the pool shed. She followed.

She hadn't even fully made it around the corner when he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her.

Her eyes were wide in shock.

He really _was_ scared, holy shit. He was kissing her frantically, urgently, like it was the last time he would ever do so. To be honest, it made her feel a little more scared herself. He had been her strength, keeping her calm and somewhat at peace during this whole ordeal. He had been strong, in effect keeping her strong, keeping her belief and faith in them strong. Why was he so scared all of a sudden? Hadn't she promised him?

He pulled away, breathless, placing his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Isabella."

She was shaking and struggling for breath herself. She tried to tell him she loved him, too, but the fear took hold of her and paralyzed her from the voice box down.

She saw his eyes tighten and his bottom lip tremble before he bit down on it.

He waited another silent minute and then he kissed her quickly on the lips before pulling back once more to look into her eyes.

"I'm gonna get us away these four days, I swear to you. Just hang in there, baby. We'll get through this, okay? I don't give a shit what Rose and Em say. They're not us. This is _us_, not them. We're gonna make it work. I just need you to stay strong. Can you do that for me? For us?"

Bella was in shock still. Her shaking got worse. She didn't mean to be so afraid but he was acting so desperately. It made her think that it all really _wasn't_ going to be okay as he said.

His eyes searched hers vehemently.

"Bells?"

She heard the slight tremor in his voice.

She tried to swallow but couldn't. She wished she could snap herself out of it but she couldn't. She was caught, Edward knew, he would leave her and she couldn't have that. She'd die without him. She would. But she couldn't give Jake up, either. She couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again. She truly hated herself. She wished she could somehow manifest outside of her body. That way she could slap the shit out of herself and shake her own shoulders to get her to grow up and act like a big girl and put these men and herself out of the misery she was causing all of them. She was being unfair and she knew it.

She saw his adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed thickly and then he closed his eyes and lowered his head against hers, breathing unevenly.

"Baby, please. Don't do this to me. Please. I'm not asking you to make a choice. He doesn't know about me. You're not being forced to make a choice. Don't do this."

She let out a shaky breath when she heard the breaks in his tone. He was close to tears in his pleading with her.

She lifted a trembling hand and placed it in his hair. She began trailing her fingers softly against his scalp. He leaned into her touch while staying close to her.

She then heard his whispers to her, an almost silent begging.

"We've been through so much, Bells. This weekend alone has been hell. But after everything, I still love you, I still want to be with you. And I know you love me, too. Just give me these four fucking days. Please. And if after that, you don't want to see me again-"

His voice broke on the last word but he sighed and cleared his throat quietly. "I'll go and I won't fight it. I'll let you go. It would be the hardest thing I've ever had to do and it'll just about kill me, but I'll do it. For you."

Her breathing became more labored. She could feel the lump in her throat returning. Why couldn't she say anything to him?!

He pushed his forehead into hers more in a bid to be closer to her, his eyes still closed.

"Please baby, give me the four days. Please."

She felt tears start making their way down her cheeks. She sniffled and then brought her other hand to the back of his head, grasping it gently.

She moved forward and placed her lips on his. Before she closed her eyes, she saw a very small tear escape from underneath his right eyelid and trickle down his russet cheek.

She kissed him with everything she was feeling. Her fear, her indecision, her anger at herself, her sense of betrayal, her self-disgust, her regret, her love for him, all made their way from inside of her into his lips. She lifted herself up a little and he got the message. His hands slowly made their way to the backs of her thighs and gently lifted her up to meet him.

She gingerly wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his head into hers more.

He softly pressed her up against the wall and kissed her back just as eagerly.

Their pace remained a slow, gentle one. This was not about sex. It was not about passion or want or need or anything of that nature. No. This was about something much deeper than that. Something that had her kissing him like it was the last time she ever would, never wanting the moment to end.

His lips opened for her before she even had a chance to ask for permission. She tentatively let her tongue slip into his mouth and moved it with his. His right hand reached up into her hair, threaded its fingers into the strands at the back of her head and pulled her closer to him, helping her to taste more of him.

Their breathing through their noses was harsh even though their movements were slow.

She only felt one thing from him in this kiss.

Love.

No fear, no desperation, no pleading like she had felt earlier. None of it.

Just love.

For her.

When he began to gently pull back, she kept pushing forward, unwilling to let him part from her.

Somehow he managed to break free, regardless, his eyes half shut, staring at her, his chest heaving in and out.

"I love you, Bells."

Another whisper that etched itself into her heart permanently.

She was about to say what she had wanted to say this whole time. That she couldn't make any more promises, even the one for the time she had promised him these past two weeks. That she didn't know what was going to happen. That she couldn't give up her marriage, give up Edward. That she loved _him_ and always would. That she wasn't sure what to do. That she couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear, that she was his. But most of all, that she loved him. She did and she knew a part of her would for many years to come. But that didn't mean she could just end everything that her life was and leave the one man she had vowed to love until her dying day behind with a shattered heart that she had helped to break. She couldn't. It would kill her just as much as _him_.

She was about to say all of this when his eyes opened fully and looked at her, captivating her in their gaze. And then his eyes widened and he picked her up and placed her on her feet gently and stepped away, his face falling to the ground.

He stood there, not looking at her, his eyes frozen to the space in front of them.

She saw his jaw clench and unclench.

She didn't need to say it. He had seen it all. He had always been able to read her so well.

"I should've known."

He spoke through gritted teeth but she could hear the hurt in his tone.

"I'm so fucking stupid. What the hell ever made me think it would be enough? That _I'd_ be enough?"

Her heart broke for him. She reached a hand forward. "Jake..."

He stepped back, not willing to be touched by her.

"Wow. I've been so fucking stupid. I deserve it, though. I should've known. First, Ness. And now, you. Why would I ever think it was different with you?"

She dropped her hand into the empty space before her. He hadn't once looked up from the ground. "Jake, wait. I never-"

"Nope. And you never will. That was my fault, my stupidity, for thinking you could. My fault. This one's on me."

She felt the tears start to trickle hotly down her already wet cheeks.

"Jake, don't-"

"Enough, Bella. Go do what you have to do. I understand. Go save your marriage. To _him_."

He scoffed disgustedly and clenched his fists tightly at his side.

She let out a strangled whisper.

"Jake..."

She took a step toward him and he stepped back, still unwilling to look at her.

She let out a quiet sob. She wasn't trying to hurt him. She hadn't meant to. But this was becoming too much. Even with Emmett's cover story, she knew Edward. He was going to cling to her tightly, just as Emmett had said. She wouldn't be able to go away, never mind get any time to see Jake. This just wasn't going to be able to continue. That's why she was so hesitant to go down and lie to Edward like they all wanted her to. Why she had such a hard time just going with the flow. She knew.

"Jake, I-"

Emmett appeared around the corner.

"Your minute's up, Jake. She's gotta head down there sooner rather than later."

Emmett took in their appearance, their positions, their stances, everything. He noticed the tears silently streaming down Bella's face.

"Everything okay?"

Bella went to speak but found she couldn't.

"Yeah, everything's fine, Em. You're right. Bella should head down there now. You should go, Bella."

He still hadn't looked up. Emmett narrowed his eyes at him, then at Bella and then back at Jake.

Bella sniffled.

"Jake-"

"Go on, Bella. Edward's not gonna wait much longer. I'm sure he's anxious to hear what you have to say."

She cringed at the venom in his tone. She looked towards Emmett who watched her. He looked unsure of what to do or say. He hadn't missed Jake's biting sarcasm towards her and he certainly could see something was happening here in the last five minutes that wasn't good. He looked over at Jake whose eyes remained frozen to the ground and then looked back at her. His eyes softened and he stared at her sadly.

"Jake's right, Bella. You should go."

Her mouth dropped open and she stared incredulously at him.

He gave her a small tight smile.

"Edward's not gonna stay down there much longer. If you don't go down there to him, he'll come up here to you. And by then, he'll have come to his own conclusions."

Bella sniffled and wiped her cheeks.

She closed her eyes and let out a breath.

She opened them to find that Jake still hadn't moved.

She let out another breath and sniffled again.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

He still didn't look up at her and his expression remained frozen.

"Just go."

The whisper was like a small knife being pushed into her chest.

But it was nothing more than she deserved.

A final tear rolled down her cheek and she swallowed thickly. She nodded, sniffling.

"Okay."

She turned and made her way past Emmett who just watched her sadly.

She didn't look back. She knew if she did, she'd fall apart. When she was a few feet away from the shed, she heard a loud sound and it made her jump. She was tempted to go see what it was but then she heard a loud roar of anger.

She closed her eyes. She knew who that roar belonged to. Her heart broke a little more. Another small tear trailed down her left cheek. She wiped it away quickly, opened her eyes, took a deep breath and kept walking forward to the stairs.

And here she was, now making her way to the spot she had seen Edward in, staring out across the water.

Even though she felt empty and cold and each step felt like a heavy leaden betrayal, she moved forward.

When she was a few steps away, Edward turned towards her, his eyes still sad.

"Bella."

She stopped right in front of him, looking up at him earnestly.

"Edward."

Silence stretched between them for what seemed the longest time.

Edward broke it first.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened. Why was he sorry?

"For what?"

"For what I said up there, how I acted. I overreacted and embarrassed you and I'm sorry. There was no call for my behavior. It was unthinkable."

She scoffed in disbelief.

"Edward, you just found a bite mark on my neck. I think your getting upset was more than called for. I can't even imagine how I would react if I found one on you."

He winced. "I know, but that's still no excuse for the way I acted up there. I should have given you a chance to explain and I'm sorry."

Bella shook her head and turned towards the water. "You're unbelievable, Edward."

She sighed and then turned back to him after a minute.

"Edward, I'm the one who should be sorry. I-"

Edward stared at her and held up his hand.

"I know. Emmett told me. Don't worry, Bella. I'll take care of it."

Her eyes widened again and then narrowed.

"What do you mean, 'take care of it'?"

He narrowed his eyes in anger and stared down at the ground between them.

"I'm going to have a word with Mike when I see him at the office tomorrow."

Her heart started pounding really fast.

"Edward, that's not necessary. It-"

Edward lifted his eyes to her. They were fierce and...frightening.

"I know Emmett said already he took care of it. But it's not his place. It's _mine_. And I _will_ take care of it."

The way he said it scared her. Shit, she needed to work to reassure him and fast.

"E-Edward, it wasn't his fault. It was me, okay? All me. _I_ kissed _him_! Not the other way around."

Edward's eyes narrowed further.

"What are you talking about, Bella? Emmett told me you had too much to drink, that you didn't really know what was happening, that Mike took advantage of you. Are you telling me that's not true?"

Bella took a deep breath and it got caught in her throat. She stared at her husband. She should tell him the truth, that was the best thing. Right?

And then she heard Jake's voice resounding throughout her head. "_Please_." Almost as if he was standing next to her. This caused her whole time with Jake to flash through her mind in seconds. Jake laughing while teasing her, Jake smiling at her, Jake telling her he loved her, Jake making love to her, Jake holding her, kissing her nose. Jake, Jake, Jake.

She couldn't give him up. She couldn't. She was the most selfish person on the planet, she knew that, but she couldn't give him up. She loved him, too.

Oh God and she had hurt him. Shit. Fuck, why couldn't she seem to get it right?

She lifted her eyes back up to Edward, not realizing they had moved down to the ground. Edward was looking at her expectantly.

"Well? Bella? Are you telling me that everything Em said is untrue? Are you really cheating on me?"

And then _**she**_ spoke.

"No, Edward. I'm not telling you everything Emmett said is untrue." _**She**_ made sure to dodge the last question smoothly. "I did drink last night. Emmett did see me with him." No need for Edward to know who the 'him' actually was. "Emmett did ask me what I was doing." Earlier in the day really, but again, details, schmetails.

She moved towards him until she was only a foot away from him.

"I was...upset and I did leave the party. You know the rest, you were there."

More so from seeing Jake with Victoria but still, not a lie.

Edward looked down at her exasperatedly.

"Why didn't you tell me, love?"

She sighed and turned towards the water.

"Because I was ashamed and still am. I regret it every single minute since it happened."

The truth made its way out before she even knew what she was saying.

Edward moved closer to her.

"It wasn't your fault. Mike took advantage of you. Why would you be ashamed?"

She closed her eyes.

"Because I went along with it. Because I didn't even think about you. Because I felt out of control and still do."

He had no idea she was referring to her tryst with Jake in that room upstairs at the party and not to the supposed little episode with Mike.

"Bella-"

Her eyes flipped open and she turned to face him.

"It doesn't mean I don't still love you, Edward. I do. But...I feel...so...confused lately." Her eyes drifted to the sand stretching for miles behind him. "I'm not sure of what I'm doing anymore. I'm not sure of who I am. I feel completely misplaced and cut off from who I used to be."

She didn't look up at him. She couldn't. She just continued in her truth, letting _**her**_ guide her.

"I know you're the wronged party here, Edward. And I am sorry. But...I don't know what to think right now. I'm just...unsure."

She didn't know where the hell _**she**_ was going with this but the words flowed out of her mouth nonetheless.

"Bella."

Her eyes drifted to his.

He looked worriedly at her.

His hand lifted and stroked her face tenderly.

"Maybe we need to think about things. Maybe we need to step back and reassess them and see what it is we want. Together. I love you, Bella and I don't want to lose you. You're my life."

His emerald was glistening, twisting the knife of guilt in her heart just a little more.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. She kissed him back.

He pulled away and sighed, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her.

"Maybe I'll tell Ness and the others I'm not gonna join them on the trip this week. Maybe I should stay home and spend some time with you." He pulled back to look at her. "You come first, Bella. You know that."

Bella looked up at him sadly. Here he was, willing to stay home and work things out with her, be there for her, even though he had found out she had cheated on him (Emmett's miniscule version anyway) and yet all she could think about was the other man who had half of her heart who was just down the beach.

"I do know that, Edward. But, if you stay home, you're staying home alone. I already made these plans with Angela. I've already got Lauren watching the shop and I've already made the reservations. I'm _going_ on this trip."

She stared up at him, daring him to challenge that fact. He stared down at her in disbelief.

"Bella, I'm asking you to stay home with me, to spend some time with me and you don't want to?"

She scoffed. "I didn't say that, Edward. It has nothing to do with you. This trip is for me. And I'm going on it. How about the time I asked you not to go and yet you still went on that business trip? Even though I begged you not to?"

Edward winced and looked down. She knew she had won. She felt bad, pulling that one out, but _**she**_ was ruthless, using whatever _**she**_ had to, to be with _**him**_.

Edward met her intense stare. He didn't want to think about that time any more than she did. Yep, she had definitely won.

"You're right, love. I'm sorry. You do deserve to go away and have some time for yourself. Have some girl time." He gave her the crooked smile she loved.

Inside, she felt horrible but at the same time, relieved. Yes, she definitely was the most horrible person on the planet. Pure scum.

No.

Lower than scum.

Yes, that was it.

Way lower.

She sighed and placed her forehead up against his.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I _do_ love you. I really do."

He leaned down and kissed her chastely.

"I know you do, love. And I love you, too. We'll be okay. We will."

Bella gave him a small smile.

She hated lying to him but she needed to do this. She needed to give Jake the four days she had promised him. And then she would have to make a decision. She would have to. No going around it, no dancing lightly around the topic. She would have to make a choice.

She couldn't live without Edward and that fact asserted itself as he hugged her to him tightly, kissing her head reverently. But at the same time, she couldn't be without Jake. Regardless of what Jake had said, she needed to choose. And soon.

Four days.

Yes, she would give him that time.

She at least owed that to him.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella and Edward held hands on their trek back to the house, talking of light things and smiling wanly.

Once again, they had avoided a major problem successfully and were able to stay intact.

It didn't mean that there still wasn't an issue to be dealt with, Bella knew it all too well, but it was pushed into the back corner for now.

They slowly made their way up the steps to the pool area to find it deserted.

Bella grabbed the clothes off the chair Edward had left them on and then took his hand once again and they made their way to the house.

Once they stepped inside the door, Bella immediately wished they hadn't returned. Not so soon, anyway.

Emmett was sitting at the counter on a stool and Rose was standing on the opposite side.

They both looked at her sadly.

Bella felt her heart drop.

"What's going on, guys? What are you doing in here?"

Emmett looked down at the counter, unwilling to look at her anymore.

Her chest tightened. Oh shit. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Rose cleared her throat quietly.

"Jake came in and grabbed Ness."

Edward stared at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Rose? What do you mean 'grabbed'? And why do you two look like someone just died?"

Rose frowned and looked down.

"They went upstairs and haven't come back down since."

Bella stopped breathing. No! She knew he was angry with her, hurt, but...but how could he do this? Why? Why did he have to do _this_?

Edward shrugged. "Okay, well that's no business of ours. Why does it have you guys looking so somber?"

Rose didn't say anything and neither did Emmett.

Bella tried to pull in air but couldn't. She started to wheeze, making Edward turn towards her concerned.

"Love, what's wrong? Bella!"

She dropped down into one of the chairs, her hand on her chest, pulling for air.

No, no, no. It was better than _**him**_ being with Victoria or any other girl, but still. Why would he do that knowing she would come back and know what he was doing? Why?

Edward was kneeling by her.

"Love, talk to me!"

Rose held out a bottle of water to her which she grabbed gratefully and took a swig, trying to breathe.

Emmett knelt down next to Edward.

"She's fine, Edward. Just give her a sec. And some room. Come on."

He clapped Edward on the shoulder. Edward did as he said and stood up, stepping back a couple of steps, his eyes staring at Bella the whole time worriedly.

Bella tried to pull in air again but to no avail.

She wanted to run up there, throw open the door, break it down if she had to, and grab Jake off of Ness. And then she wanted to beat the shit out of him. She had just lied to her husband for him! Again! What the fuck? And he does this? That fucking piece of shit!

Emmett leaned forward, speaking softly. "It's okay, Bella. It's okay. I think Edward's right, you should definitely get checked out by a doctor or something. You look a little green." He reached her ear and then his voice dropped to a whisper. "Calm down, sweetie. It's not what you think." Her eyes bugged. Was he serious? Hadn't Rose just said- "Listen."

He then pulled back, placing a hand on her forehead, putting on a good show for Edward. She stared at him in confusion but then she heard it.

Shouting could be heard in the distance.

Bella heard Jake's angry tone. Shit! What the hell was going on?

And then she heard Ness shouting back at him.

She couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but it was clear they were killing each other up there.

She stared at Emmett and spoke quietly.

"What's going on, Em?" And then her eyes took in Edward's worried expression which seemed to intensify each second silence filled the room. "What happened while we were gone?"

Emmett sighed and then placed a hand on her face.

"Bella, I'm gonna bring you into the living room to lie down. Rose, can you get her some wet towels or something, please?"

"Sure." Rose took off down the hall.

Emmett then turned to Edward. "Edward, do you think you could make her some tea while I lie her down?"

Edward's eyes were wide but he nodded. "Of course. Any particular kind, love?"

Bella shook her head. "U-Um, no, anything is fine. Thank you, Edward."

He nodded and then moved towards the stove.

Emmett looked back at her.

"Put your arms around my neck, sweetie. I'm gonna carry you in there. I don't want you passing out on me or anything."

Bella did as she was told and Emmett lifted her in his arms and carried her bridal style.

"Come on."

He carried her into the living room and laid her down on the couch. The shouting was even louder now. She was about to try to listen, to see if she could make out exactly what they were saying now that she was closer but Emmett spoke before she could.

He had leaned in and was whispering to her.

"You okay, sweetie?"

She frowned at him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. But Em, what the hell is going on? What are they fighting about?"

Just then they heard a crash come from upstairs. Something had been thrown. Bella looked fearfully at Emmett who was grimacing in their direction and then turned back to her.

"Emmett, what the fuck is going on?"

He sighed. "Bella, whatever you said to _**him**_ has him completely unhinged. After you left, he just fucking lost it. He punched the wall of the shed. I'm not sure if he broke his hand or not, he wouldn't even let me look at it. But it was bleeding all over the place. He didn't say anything to me when I tried to talk to him. He started walking away and I followed him, thinking he might be going after you or Edward, but instead he came up here to the house. He stormed down to Ness' office, banging on the door and telling her to come out. I told Rose to stay in the kitchen and tried to talk him down but he didn't want to hear it. All he kept saying is, 'He's the one. I'm fucking done.' Over and over again. He kept banging on the door until Ness opened it. He grabbed her by the arm and started to lead her towards the stairs, saying they needed to talk like a husband and wife should. She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her. She screamed for me to help her and I tried to talk him down again, stepping in between them. He swore to me he wasn't going to hurt her, that he just wanted to talk to her. But I wasn't buying it, not after what I'd seen. Ness may be the world's biggest bitch, but that doesn't mean I was gonna let him hurt her."

Bella shook her head in confusion. This wasn't Jake. What the hell had she done? "Em, Jake would never hurt her or anyone. He's not like that."

Emmett sighed again. "I know that, Bella. But, there's a lot of _things_ that have created bad blood between them and I'm guessing you just broke it off with him _again_," Bella winced but she couldn't deny the truth of it. "He's not in a good state of mind right now."

Bella took a breath, wincing again when she heard the shouts once more. "Okay, but then how did he get her up there anyway?"

Emmett grimaced. "I told him I wasn't gonna let her go up there with him, not until he calmed down. He said, 'Fine. I'm leaving the fucking bitch anyway, so it doesn't really matter.'"

Bella's breath caught. Shit, he was leaving _her_?

Emmett looked at her sadly but continued.

"So, of course, Ness lost her temper and charged after him. I couldn't keep them apart for much longer. Jake kept heading up the stairs, laughing at her which only pissed her off more. I warned her that if she followed him up there that I wasn't gonna follow. She told me she was fine with that and thanks for nothing and headed up after him. So, I let it be. And as you can hear, they're killing each other up there."

He let out a deep breath. "If it doesn't calm down in the next two minutes, I'm gonna head up there and break it up. I really don't believe Jake would ever do anything, Ness is crazier than him, but you didn't see him, Bella. He's off the deep end right now."

Bella heard _**his**_ deafening roar fill the house as he told Ness she was nothing but a cheap whore. How she was nothing but trash. Something he'd never touch ever again.

She had never heard him speak to anyone or of anyone in that manner. Even _her_. She closed her eyes in pain. She had done this to him. She opened her eyes back up and looked at Emmett. She needed to see him, to speak to him.

"Em, maybe I should talk to him, see him, calm him down. Maybe-"

Emmett stared hard at her. "Absolutely not, Bella. He is not in his right fucking mind right now, I'm telling you. If he sees you, there's no telling what he might do or say. Absolutely fucking not."

Bella's mouth dropped in shock.

Rose appeared behind him out of nowhere.

"I second that."

Bella stared up at her in disbelief.

"Didn't you just get done bitching me out earlier about my needing to take responsibility for my actions? My needing to face the consequences?"

Rose stared coldly at her.

"Yes. And I still think that. But Em's right. Jake is crazy right now, Bella. There's no telling what he'll do. If he sees you, he might just fucking lose it completely and go and tell Edward exactly what you've been up to these past six weeks. He's got nothing to lose now. Is that what you want?"

Bella glared up at her.

"I don't think you do, Bella. It looks to me like you've gotten everything settled with Edward again. Am I mistaken?"

Bella leveled her expression and sighed.

"Guys. This is my fault, my doing. Let me speak to him. I can calm him down. I'm telling you. I need to talk to him, tell him...tell him he doesn't need to be so upset."

Their expressions didn't change.

"Fine. I'll go up there then."

Emmett's hand clamped down on her shoulder and forced her back down.

"I don't think so."

She pleaded with him.

"Emmett, please. This is because of me. Let me talk to him."

Emmett shook his head.

Rose stood up straight and crossed her arms.

Shit. She wasn't getting past them.

As she contemplated how she could get up there and grab Jake, she heard a door open and saw him heading down the stairs quickly, a bag hanging over his shoulder.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I'VE HAD IT! YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Emmett turned to Rose quickly. "Rose, get back in the fucking kitchen and stay there. Keep Edward with you. There's no telling what _**he'll**_ do if he sees _him_."

Rose nodded and rushed to the kitchen as instructed. Emmett stood up and placed himself in front of Bella protectively. She stood up, trying to make her way past Emmett to get to Jake, but his arms held her back, restraining her.

Jake saw them as he reached the bottom stair. He scowled at them.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jake?"

Jake's glare intensified as he made his way towards them. He stopped a few feet away as Emmett's hold tightened on Bella behind him, keeping her there.

"I'm dumping the slut. What do you think, Em?"

They all heard a "FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" and then a door slam shut.

Jake laughed wickedly.

"Yeah, she wishes. So, I'm outta here. Good luck, Em, and good fucking riddance."

He turned to leave, breaking Bella's heart.

"Jake!"

Emmett tightened his hold even further. "Shh!"

Jake froze and then turned.

Emmett pushed her even further behind him, attempting to block her further from Jake's view.

"Bella?"

Had he really not seen her before? He sounded shocked that she had said his voice.

"Don't-"

"Shh! Quiet!"

Bella tried to push past Emmett but he held her fast. His grip was so tight she was sure she would be bruised by the time this was over. If he would just let her speak to Jake, this would all be okay.

Emmett had pushed her so far behind him; she couldn't see Jake so she knew he definitely couldn't see her, either. She tried to wrangle free of Emmett once more and again, he held her fast. "Em, let me go. It's fine."

"Dammit, Bella. Shut it."

She glared at the back of his head. She knew he was just trying to protect her but this was ridiculous. Couldn't she speak to Jake just for a second with him right there with her? Wasn't that enough?

She then heard a thud.

"Let her go."

She felt a shiver go down her spine. Jake's voice was deadly, menacing.

Emmett started to push her further behind him.

"No. I don't trust you right now."

"I said let her go."

Emmett began to pull her alongside the couch, trying to get them to an area where they could back up.

"Man, listen. You're not thinking straight. I get that you're upset but-"

"I'm not gonna tell you again."

Bella's eyes widened as she felt Emmett tense.

"Fucking try it, Black. I dare you."

"Okay then."

Emmett pushed her to the side and she crashed into the wall, falling to her knees as she watched Emmett and Jake collide haphazardly.

Jake pushed Emmett into a wall, making Emmett grunt in pain and then bring his elbow crashing down into Jake's back. Jake groaned loudly and then pulled back to take a swing at Emmett.

Bella scurried to her feet and ran over to them.

"Stop it! Stop it! Both of you! Stop!"

She somehow inserted herself in between them, tight a fit as it was, and held her hands up, facing Jake. His fist froze in the air upon seeing her.

"Bella. Get the hell out of the way now!"

Emmett went to push her out of the way but she struggled.

"No! Stop! This is ridiculous! Stop! Both of you!"

Jake's hand dropped and he stepped back, breathing heavily.

His eyes were wide but he was looking at her coldly. Maybe Emmett had been right. Maybe Jake couldn't be trusted to be alone with her right now. But she knew she had to fix this and fast. Because she saw the pain there. The pain she had caused out there behind the pool shed.

"Jake, please. We need to talk."

He snorted and narrowed his eyes at her. "We've done enough talking, don't you think? I'm done. You chose _him_. It's over. I want nothing more to do with you, Bella."

He stepped back and picked up his bag where he dropped it. He turned to leave.

"Have a nice life with your prick of a husband."

She rushed to him, Emmett's hand on her arm stopping her.

"Jake! Wait! Let me go, Em!"

Jake froze again and turned back to them.

"Emmett, I get that you're just looking out for her. But if you don't take your hand off of her, you're gonna lose that fucking arm. You got me?"

Emmett snorted and pulled Bella back into him.

"I'd love to see you fucking try, Black. I really would."

"I'm warning you, Emmett. I'm in no mood to be fucked with. Let her go. Now."

Emmett then started to pull Bella behind him again. She didn't make a sound because it seemed every time she did, Jake became more agitated and ready to attack Emmett.

"Not a fucking chance. You're out of your fucking mind. You just went apeshit on your wife. You think I'm gonna let you near Bella? You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

Jake took one threatening step towards them, making Emmett tense in anticipation.

"First of all, I didn't touch my _wife_. If anything, she tried to beat the shit out of me and threw shit at me like you wouldn't fucking believe. She's the one who went apeshit and fucking attacked me! Secondly, I would never hit a woman, never mind Bella. I loved her for Christ's sake! Do you really think I would ever hurt her?"

Bella winced. She had heard him use the past tense. Had she really done this much damage in such a short period of time?

The answer was yes. Yes, she had.

Before Emmett could answer him, Bella struggled against his tight hold to move past him.

"Jake, please! I need to talk to you! Please!"

Jake glared at them.

"Let her go, Em. I'm not gonna fucking say it again. She _wants_ to. You heard her."

Emmett snorted.

"Yeah. Right."

Bella glared back at him.

"Dammit, Emmett. Let me speak to him. You can stay here if you want and keep me safe if you're worried. But I _need_ to talk to him."

Emmett glared back at her.

"Bella, I'm only looking out for you here. And I'm telling you, the way he just attacked me, with you right behind me and him knowing it, he's out of his fucking mind, Bella. I don't think it's a good idea. Let him go and cool off. Then talk to him."

Bella swallowed hard and then whispered to him. "I can't, Em. It will be too late then."

Jake chuckled darkly and she turned to face him. "It already is too late, Bella. I'm done with you. Just be a good girl and listen to Emmett. Go back to that wonderful husband of yours. You know, the one that is _enough_ for you."

Bella took in a deep breath and then let it out.

She was gonna have to do it this way then.

"Jake, I get that you're pissed. I do. But I never meant-"

Jake took a threatening step towards her, clearly pissed.

Emmett's hand tightened and pulled her back protectively.

"Meant what? To hurt me? I don't give a shit what you fucking meant, Bella! We're done! Got me? Done!"

She felt her eyes start to well up. "Jake, please. I'm begging you, just listen to me."

He scoffed. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. I'm sick of your bullshit! I tried and tried, Bella. I really did. I was patient, I was understanding, I did everything I could. And all you did was take, take, take! Just like that fucking bitch upstairs!" He gestured towards the closed door that Bella could hear muffled wails coming from.

"So as far as I'm concerned, I'm not going through that shit again! I loved you, Bella. I really did. But it doesn't fucking matter. You never loved me the way I loved you. So let it be done. You need a fuck? I'm sure Mike's available. Although, he'll never be as good as I was, I can promise you that."

He snorted and Bella lost her temper then.

"You know something, Jake? Fuck you! All you do is fucking whine about how you love me and how you want me to choose you. But let's face it; we both know if I had, you would've just been fucking around me in a few months' time anyway. You'd break me like you broke that poor girl upstairs. Once a cheater, always a cheater, right, Jake?"

His eyes flashed and he walked over to them. Emmett had her behind him in no time. Jake glared at her past Emmett's shoulder.

"That's rich. Coming from you. You haven't exactly been _playing checkers_ these last six weeks, Bella. What does that make you?" Her eyes widened at the choice of words, making a long forgotten memory surface. "If anything, you would've been fucking around on me in a few months, probably with that piece of shit you call a husband. And whining? Bella, fucking really? That's what you call me telling you I love you repeatedly? To keep your chicken shit ass from breaking it off for the billionth time this week? Really? Fuck you!"

He turned and walked away. Emmett loosened his grip a little. Bella wanted to yell something, anything, in her anger but the words wouldn't come.

Jake stopped at the entrance to the foyer and turned.

"Oh and if you think that 'girl' up there is so innocent and has such a poor broken heart, why don't you go ask her just who exactly she's been fucking this past year? 'Cause it certainly wasn't me!"

Bella's eyes widened.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Jake?"

He gave her that wicked grin and his eyes flashed again.

"I'm talking about how-"

"Jake, don't fucking do this! I get you're pissed and hurt, man. I do. But don't fucking do _that_! Don't! Because Bella being here or no, I'll fucking tear you to pieces if you do that!"

Bella gaped at Emmett in horror. What the fuck was he going on about? How would the affair Ness was having on Jake affect her? Come on.

Jake laughed again, staring coldly at them once more.

"Yeah, okay, Emmett. As if you could. Whatever. It's gonna come out soon enough anyway. And I'll be long gone by then, that's for sure. Adios!"

He walked into the foyer, disappearing from sight. Emmett was so distracted from whatever Jake had mentioned that his grip on Bella had loosened completely. Bella decided to make a break for it. She moved fast and dodged around him, feet away from him before he knew what was happening.

"Bella!"

She didn't stop. She ran into the foyer, seeing Jake about to close the door when she grabbed it and thrust herself outside, pushing him in the process and closed the door behind her. She grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him down the stairs after her just in time to see Emmett swing the door open and start to make his way down to them.

"Emmett, stop!"

He froze but kept his gaze on them.

"Just give me one minute to talk to him. One minute. You can stay right there. Okay?"

Emmett scowled at her. She gulped. She wasn't trying to be ungrateful or mean to him in any way. She just needed to talk to Jake for one second. Just them.

Emmett nodded, standing and crossing his arms, clearly not going anywhere.

She sighed in relief and then turned to face Jake.

His expression made her gulp again.

He was pissed!

He yanked his arm out of her grip and stood, glaring at her.

And his eyes were definitely not friendly towards her.

She was angry, too, but she swallowed it back down to try to tell him what she needed to say.

"Jake, I get that you're angry and I don't blame you. I've put you through hell these past few weeks, not to mention this stupid fucking weekend that doesn't seem to want to end. But, look, you need to hear me out on this. Okay?"

Jake didn't say anything, just crossed his arms like Emmett, staring at her.

"I'm sorry for what I said. In there, out by the pool, everything. Believe it or not, I am not trying to hurt you."

He snorted but she cut him off before he could say anything.

"I'm not. I do love you, Jake. I do. But we both knew going into this that there were other people involved. I knew you were married just like you knew I was. I'm sorry that your marriage is on the rocks and that it's something you want out of. I'm sorry that all you want to do is get away from _her_. I am. But that's not the same type of marriage I have. Maybe it sounds hypocritical and selfish to say it, but I'm just going to be completely and brutally honest here."

She took a breath. Jake didn't say anything, clearly waiting for her to continue.

"I still love Edward. You know that. I've never lied to you about it or misled you in any way. I've always been up front with that fact. Even before we ever said we loved each other. You know that. I've been through things with him that..." She looked down at the ground, trailing off. She closed her eyes in pain, not willing to tell him about _that_. Not yet, anyway. That was between her and Edward. She didn't want that affecting her relationship with Jake. Oh God, did she just call it a relationship? Yeah, she did. She opened her eyes back up to find Jake watching her intently. She cleared her throat quietly and went on.

"That no married couple should ever have to go through. But we did and we survived it. That type of bond isn't easily broken, Jake. I'm sorry if you can't see it that way, I'm sorry that you can't understand it. I can't make you understand it. But it's there. My relationship with him has changed so much, you know that, you've seen it, but it doesn't mean I still don't love him. I may not be in love with him like I am with you, but I do love him. So, I can't just leave him and run off with you. I can't."

Jake narrowed his eyes at her and then lowered them to the ground beneath them.

"You said you wouldn't make demands on me, ask me to make a choice. You just said it out there before. And yet, right now, you are."

His eyes snapped up to hers. "That's bullshit, Bella, and you know it. I never once asked you to make a choice. Never! I made sure not to because I knew it'd make you run back to him and never see me again. I knew it!"

"But Jake, you losing it, breaking it off with Ness, breaking it off with me and leaving? What is that then? If you're not?"

"That's not me demanding you make a choice! That's me cutting my losses and getting the fuck out of dodge so I don't have to see you and that asshole all over each other after you clearly _chose_ him! And me leaving Ness has nothing to do with you. I hate the bitch! I don't want to be married to her anymore, simple as that. It's not always fucking about you, Bella! I actually hate waking up every goddamn day next to that bitch! I would like to be happy again and not live a life that I fucking hate! And being in that marriage is something I fucking hate! That's me, not you! And breaking it off with you? Are you fucking kidding me? You broke it off, not me!"

Bella scoffed in disbelief. "I didn't break it off! I never once said those words, Jake!"

"You didn't have to. You and I both know you were about to. I just beat you to the punch this time and said what you were about to, that's all. Tell me I'm wrong, Bella."

She glared at him.

"You-you stupid-fucking-asshole! I wasn't going to break it off with you! I never once was going to say those words! At all!"

Jake snorted again. "Bullshit! You were and you know it! Come on, Bella, how fucking stupid do you think I am? I told you twice I loved you and you didn't say anything back. I knew what you were gonna do. Don't fucking lie to me!"

"I'm not fucking lying to you, Goddammit!"

She held her hand up to her eyes and rubbed her lids back and forth tiredly with the tips of her thumb and middle finger.

She heard Jake take a breath. She took another one herself.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I freaked out! I got scared. I was worried he wasn't gonna fucking buy it about the whole Mike thing. I was scared I was gonna lose him. Scared I was gonna lose you. Scared we weren't gonna get to be together this week like you promised because he'd be all over me like Em said. Scared because Rose was right, I have to make a choice. And scared because I can't. And I know it's unfair and selfish of me and I'm the most horrible, biggest piece of shit going because of it. But I can't lose either of you, Jake. I love him but I love you, too. And this is all my fucking fault!"

She dropped to her knees, not caring who saw her here in her bathing suit and jean shorts, crying in the driveway before a man who wasn't her husband, another man watching them from the stairs, barefoot and on her knees. She just clamped her hand over her eyes tighter.

"Jake, you should just go. Just do it. Just leave. Don't stay. I'll only fuck you up even more. I'm no good. Trust me, I'm a worse person than Ness. Just go. Now. Get as far from me as you fucking can!"

She sobbed silently into her hands. She felt a pair of strong arms pick her up and carry her somewhere. Probably Emmett taking her back into the house, back to her husband where she rightfully belonged. Her husband who probably heard every fucking word they said and wouldn't want her anymore anyway.

"Jake! What the fuck do you think you're doing? You're not taking her!"

Emmett's voice was close. Wait...had Jake picked her up? She was too afraid to look, afraid she was just imagining things.

"Em, I need to talk to her, alright? I gotta get her away from all this shit for a while."

"You can't just grab her and put her in the car and drive the fuck away! You've got a fucking legally insane wife upstairs who probably heard everything before and is probably gonna blow the whistle! You can't!"

"Em, I'm going to whether you want me to or not. Now, I can put her down in the car and then we can go at it like a couple of idiots and attract everyone's attention while I kick your ass or you can go in there, grab Rose, tell the albino we're going for a drive to cool me the fuck down and Bella's going, too and Bella and I can talk in the back. Your call."

"You've got some fucking nerve, Black! And _you_ kicking _my_ ass? Please. All I have to do is fucking drop kick you and you're down for the count. You fucking know it!"

"Fine. Whatever. Now, can you please go grab Rose and let's get the fuck out of here?"

She didn't hear anything for a minute.

"Em, I'm begging you. You asked me to take care of her. And I'm doing just that. I _need_ to talk to her."

Wait, what? When the fuck did Emmett ask him that? And why would he? Wait, did she miss something here? Oh, Emmett was gonna get a fucking earful! And so was Jake! When the fuck had they gotten so chummy?

"Please."

She heard Emmett sigh. "Alright. Let me go get Rosie and then we'll get the fuck out of here for a bit. Get in the back with her. I'll drive."

She heard Jake let out a breath in relief. "Thank you.''

She felt Jake move them and then heard the car door open.

She felt him place her down in the seat.

"Bells, I need you to scoot over so I can get in."

She lowered her hands and stared at him. He had called her Bells.

He smiled at her. "Come on. I need to get in, too. You're not gonna take up the whole backseat, are you?"

Bella bit her lip and then moved over onto the other side.

"That's better."

Jake got in and closed the door. Bella stared down at her hands and bit her lip. She had just fixed things with Edward. She really hoped she hadn't fucked them all up again with the fight she and Jake just had. But at the same time, she fervently hoped she could fix things with Jake. God, she was horrible.

His left hand reached over to her right and took it. He intertwined their fingers, mixing the copper with white beautifully.

"Baby, you're thinking again. You've got to stop that."

She looked up at him and he was smirking at her.

"That's dangerous."

He smirked wider and she gave him a tight tiny smile in return.

He had called her Baby.

Things were gonna be okay.

They had to be.

Emmett and Rose got in, breaking into her thoughts.

Emmett started the car while Rose buckled her seat belt.

"Let's go."

Jake kept his hand in Bella's as he sat back.

Bella frowned up at the front.

"Em, what-"

"I took care of it, Bella. Don't worry about it. It's done."

Bella stared at him in shock.

Whoa. His tone had never been so icy with her before. Shit, she had pissed him off.

She looked out the window as Emmett began to drive them away.

She hadn't meant to make him mad. She just needed to talk to Jake and he wasn't letting her. That's all. If she had waited like he wanted her to, it would be too late. Jake would be gone. She was sure of it. Jake had admitted to it. Couldn't Emmett understand that?

Jake squeezed her hand, making her look back over at him.

"You're doing it again. Don't. Trust me, save the thinking for later."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. How was she not supposed to _think_? What the hell did he mean anyway?

"Bella, don't worry about Edward. He didn't hear a word of what was said between you and Jake. I took him outside, told him Emmett wanted you to have some space, that something you may have heard was making you upset. He didn't like it but he did it. We didn't go back in until Em came and got me."

Edward didn't question that? Wasn't that strange?

She wanted to ask, wanted to know how this could possibly work in their favor when she felt Jake squeeze her hand again. She looked back at him and he shook his head. She let out a sigh and sat back.

"Thank you, Rose."

"Yep."

Rose didn't look back at her, just stared out the windshield as did Emmett.

Great, they were both pissed at her. Well, she deserved it.

She didn't know if it would be okay for her to do it, but they were holding hands so maybe it wouldn't piss him off. She moved over to Jake and placed herself in his lap, dropped his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. She laid her head on his chest underneath his chin. She just needed to feel him, be close to him.

He encircled his arms around her and held her tightly to him. She felt him kiss the top of her head softly.

Okay, so maybe things weren't that bad. He obviously still loved her. That had to count for something. She held him closer to her and kissed his shirt-clad chest.

"I love you."

She whispered it to him, afraid to burst the comfortable and safe bubble they were in.

"I love you, too, baby. I love you, too."

And he kissed her head again.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Emmett had driven them to one of the beaches, parking in the lot and getting out.

"You guys stay here and talk or whatever. We're going for a walk."

He didn't even look at Bella when he said it.

Bella cringed and held onto Jake tighter.

"Yeah, alright. Will do. Thanks."

"Yep."

And then Emmett closed the door, took Rose's hand and led them down to the sand.

Jake kissed her head and loosened his arms around her.

"You okay, baby?"

She nodded against him.

"I am now."

She kissed his chest again.

He began to rub slow circles on her back.

"Sooo...we have to talk about it."

Bella lifted her head and looked at him.

"I guess so."

He nodded. He sighed and leaned forward, kissing her quickly, and then placed his forehead against hers.

"Babe, you know I love you and I'd do anything for you. But I can't keep doing this."

Bella bit her lip and looked down, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Yes, she knew. It wasn't fair to keep doing this to him.

"I mean, I don't want to make demands on you. I don't. I know it's hard enough, everything we've been through and are currently going through. But something's gotta give here. I swear, today, I almost fucking lost it thinking I'd lost you. I was in so much fucking pain I couldn't stand it. It's one thing if you break it off completely. I mean, it will kill me but at least it would be final, said and done, none of this back and forth shit. That's really what's killing me."

Bella looked back up at him, her vision blurry.

"I'm sorry."

He lifted the fingers of his left hand to catch her falling tears.

"Babe, you don't need to be. We're both guilty here. But we have to change this. I can't keep going through this. Can you?"

She sniffled and shook her head.

He sighed again and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Baby, I love you. So fucking much it hurts. I meant everything I ever said to you. I'll do anything, be anything, anywhere, you want me to be. But you can't keep doing this. You can't break it off with me every time you get scared and then come running back to me when it looks like you're in the clear. You can't. It's cruel, Bella. You break my heart every fucking time."

The tears flowed freely now. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you, Jake. I swear, I'm not."

He kissed her nose. "I know you're not. But you are. And I can't do it anymore, Bells. I can't."

Bella sniffled again and nodded. "I understand." She began to move off his lap. So she _had_ lost him.

"Whoa, Bells, where are you going?"

He pulled her back into him.

She stared at him open-mouthed.

"B-But you just said-"

"Yeah, I said I couldn't do it anymore. The back and forth, Bells, not _us_. Crazy girl." He smiled warmly at her and kissed her nose again.

He positioned her once again on his lap and held her to him. His smile faded and he looked at her.

"Bells, I'm here. I love you. I want you. I need you. So I'm here and I'm not throwing in the towel. But if you go to break it off with me again, you better fucking mean it. None of this 'I'm gonna push Jake away for right now 'cause he'll be there to take me back when I want him to'. It will be over. For real. For good. No going back. Understood?"

She pulled back to look at him incredulously.

"Is that what you think I do? That I actually think that?"

He looked at her seriously. "I don't think you mean to but yes, I do think you do that."

She scoffed and went to move off him.

"Bells, come on. You always talk about honesty and now that I'm giving you some, you're pissed off because you don't like what you hear? Christ, you drive me up a fucking wall sometimes!"

He held her firmly to him, keeping her face near his.

"You drive me fucking insane, too! You're basically accusing me of using you, you fucker!"

He shook his head.

"Nope. I never said 'use'. I know you don't use me. I know that you love me. But I think you don't keep me as close to you as you do Edward. I think you walk on eggshells around him and are a lot rougher with me."

She stared at him in shock.

"That is not true! He's my husband, Jake! And I'm cheating on him! I have to walk on eggshells around him, knucklehead! Fucking duh!"

Jake's eyes widened.

"Did you just call me a knucklehead?"

Bella crossed her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Will dumbass suffice?"

He kept his eyes trained on hers for a minute. And then he burst into laughter.

Bella frowned at him but after a minute, she couldn't resist it and joined in. His laughter was warm, contagious, and perfect for the hellish day they were having.

She playfully swatted him in the chest.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"K-Knucklehead! Th-That's fucking priceless!"

She giggled and hit him in the chest again.

"Shut up!"

He grabbed her and hugged her tight, kissing her forehead.

"I-I don't know where you come up with this shit, Bells. B-But I fucking love you. I really do."

He shook his head, chuckling. He went to rub his head, still shaking it, and that's when she saw it.

She gasped and grabbed his right hand, making him try to jerk it back, wincing.

"Baby, what did you do?"

His right hand was all bloodied, crusted around big sweltering cuts on the knuckles. A few of his fingers were a bit bigger than looked normal and she could see some bruising that was going to worsen in the days to come.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

He went to yank his hand away from her but she held it firmly.

She lightly prodded at the cuts. "Is it broken?"

She heard him draw in a sharp breath and felt him try to pull his hand back.

"Sorry, sorry."

She held the hand up to her mouth and gingerly kissed around the blood. She didn't even stop to wonder that the smell and the sight weren't making her sick like they normally did.

"Baby," She kissed his third knuckle. "I'm so," She kissed his second. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

He whispered it to her; she didn't realize how close he had moved to her head.

She glanced up at him and then kissed him.

She loved him. So much.

She released his hurt hand gently and he placed it on her back. She repositioned herself to straddle him and threaded her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

She pulled back to whisper to his lips.

"I love you."

And then she whispered it over and over to him as she placed feather light kisses around his face, the last on his closed eyelids.

"I love you so much, baby. I'm so, so sorry. I truly am."

He pushed her back a bit and looked at her.

"No more back and forth, Bells."

She shook her head.

"I mean it. You're only gonna do one of two things. You're either gonna choose me in the end or break it off permanently. Nothing in between."

She nodded and moved in to kiss him again.

He pulled back.

"I'm serious, Bells. The next time you bring up wanting to end it with me, I'm gonna assume that you want to end it for good. Otherwise, why else would you mention it since there's no more back and forth?" He looked at her meaningfully. "Got it?"

Bella nodded again.

"Say it, Bells."

"I got it."

He smirked at her. "Good. Now fucking kiss me already."

And she did just that.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

By the time Emmett and Rose made it back to the car, Bella and Jake had been in the middle of a very steamy make-out session.

The only thing that kept the windows from fogging up is the car had been on and in their moving around, one of them had hit the window button accidentally, opening it a crack.

There had been hands everywhere, rubbing, massaging, stroking, petting. There had been grinding, moaning, groaning, and even a few grunts as well as strangled whispers of 'I love you'. It had gotten to such a point where they considered breaking the no-sex rule right there in the back seat. Bella wouldn't have minded.

Jake had resisted at first, saying it was too important, that they weren't thinking clearly, that she had been the one to ask for the _change_, that they had no protection (she laughed at that one, like he had ever cared before), that Rose and Emmett were somewhere close by, that someone might see them, etc., etc., etc. But by the time Bella had popped the button on his shorts and had snuck her hand into his pants, gripping and squeezing his hard length, making his breaths shorter and faster, he was rethinking his long list of excuses. And as she stroked him, whispering to him how much she needed him hot and hard inside her, making him release breathy moans, his resistance was giving way. And when she pulled his erection out and begged him to come in her mouth, just to have him inside her somewhere, he retracted his belief in the no-sex rule.

She had stroked him faster as he kissed the spot he had bitten the night before softly. He was panting. His left hand reached in her bathing suit and squeezed her right breast, making her moan into his ear. She stroked him even faster. His head leaned back against the seat, his eyes closed, and his mouth open.

"F-Fuuuck. Baby-I-I'm-uhgh-c-com-"

Bella bit down on the lobe of his left ear.

"Yes, baby. Fucking come for me. Let me taste you. I want you to come for me. Right now. I want your cum inside me. Fucking come. You need to come so bad. I want to make you come. Come for me, baby." Her other hand cupped his sac, kneading it, squeezing.

She felt the pulse and she moved fast. By the time she got him in her mouth, she felt the final pulse and she felt both his hands grasp her head firmly, thrusting into her gently until she was practically choking on him and shot his load. She heard him cry out, groaning so loud she was sure everyone within a mile radius of the car heard him, including Emmett and Rose. But she could care less.

She swallowed every bit of him she could. God, she loved how he tasted. It was just so..._**him**_.

She looked up at him, still seeing his eyes shut tightly, still feeling his hands tightened in her hair. She saw his chest heaving in and out, his mouth hanging open, trying to regain some oxygen but failing to do so.

She cleaned him up with her tongue as best she could and then released him, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She sat back up, seeing him spread out on the seat before her, loving the gorgeous man she knew was hers and _**hers**_ alone.

She stroked his arms gently. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her and she smiled.

"You okay, baby?"

He nodded, swallowing and gulping for air.

"Y-Yeah. I'm-I'm fucking perf-fect."

She chuckled and laid on top of him, trying to give some space to his recovering dick.

"Yes. You are."

He was still panting. He pulled her closer and kissed her. She wondered if he could taste his saltiness on her lips.

He pulled away and stared at her. He began to stroke her hair softly.

"Y-You're amazing, B-Bells. F-Fucking amazing."

She smiled and shook her head.

"There's no blood making its way to your brain right now, knuckehead."

He laughed breathlessly.

"I-I love y-you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Like I said, no blood to the brain at the moment."

He laughed again, shaking his head, and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.

"S-So, I guess that n-no sex rule's o-out the window n-now, huh? N-Not even a f-full tw-enty fo-four hours."

"No, I think it's still intact."

He lifted her chin up to look at him.

"You just g-gave me a blowjob. And one hell of a-a blowjob at that. How does th-that keep the no-sex rule intact?"

She smirked.

"Correction. I gave you a hand job. You only came in my mouth. So it doesn't count."

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"H-How the hell does that not count?"

She shrugged and laid her head back down on his chest.

"Technically, I didn't finish the hand job; I switched it up at the end. And I didn't give you a real blowjob; I just put my mouth on you for a few seconds. So basically two incomplete jobs cancel each other out. You know, like two different signs."

"Isn't that Algebra?"

"Whatever. My point is," She lifted to look up at him. "It's not really sex so it doesn't count."

He arched his eyebrow higher.

"Whether it's hand sex or oral sex, it's sex."

"No, it's not. Not unless you come inside me."

"I did come inside you."

She arched her brows at him this time.

"If it's not in the babymaker, it doesn't count!"

Jake stared at her wide-eyed. "Did you just fucking say 'babymaker'?"

Bella smirked. "Yeah, so? That's what it is. So, get it? If you're not making a baby, or risking it, it's not technically sex."

"So wait, you're saying sex with a condom isn't really sex?"

"No, that _is_ sex. Because even if you're using condoms, you're still risking it. You could get pregnant if the condom rips or slips off or something seeps out, get the point?"

"No, not really."

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, here. Sex in the cooter is technically sex no matter which way you look at it. Because no matter what, it's the babymaker. Something like oral sex isn't really sex. Not technically although it is sex-related. And hand jobs are in the family, but not really considered sex. Get it now?"

Jake stared at her mystified. "Did you really just say 'cooter'?"

She groaned in frustration. "Wow, out of everything I just said, that's all you heard? Sheesh. Do I have to explain it again?"

"Please don't."

"Fine. Did you understand it, though?"

Jake shook his head. "Bells, I hate to break it to you. Sex is sex. No matter which way you slice it. Just because it wasn't in the...babymaker," He grimaced as he said the word. "Doesn't mean it wasn't sex. You just fucked me with your mouth. You jerked me off. And I finished. Inside you." He saw her look at him pointedly. "Your mouth. Whatever. That's sex. We broke the no-sex rule. That's it. It's gone. Finito. We're bad. So bad you might need a spanking, I think."

He gave her _that_ wicked grin as his hand slipped down to her ass and smacked it hard.

She yelped but pulled his hand away.

"Uh uh, Mister. The no-sex rule is still intact."

He gaped at her.

"How the fuck is the no-sex rule still intact? Didn't we just go over this?"

"Dude, I'm trying to give you a free pass. Work with me here."

"Why are you trying to give me a free pass? I don't get it."

"Because I don't want to officially break it until we go away. And if we say we broke it today, then that's a free-for-all for us to have sex anytime, anywhere. Thus, the no-sex rule needs to be intact."

He shook his head at her. "You act like I'm gonna be humping you every five minutes if the no-sex rule is broken."

She arched both brows at him.

"And would I be wrong?"

He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well, no. But still, it's not like we're gonna be able to see each other until Tuesday and then-hey wait, did you say 'go away'?"

She nodded.

He smiled wider, beaming at her.

She smiled back and blushed, burying her face into his chest.

She didn't know why but that smile he just gave her made her feel...nervous and embarrassed for some reason.

He laughed. "Aww baby, we just had sex that isn't really sex and now you're hiding from me?" He kissed the top of her head. "Bells, I can't believe you said we're going away. I'm so fucking happy right now. I'm on Cloud fucking Nine! Shit, I can't believe it! Wait, how are you gonna make it work?"

She glanced up at him. "I told you I would. I know I've put you through a lot, Jake. I know I have. But, I _did_ promise you I wouldn't give up on us. And I fully intend on keeping that promise. We were doing okay before this weekend and I think we'll be okay after it. Especially, when it's just us." She gave him a small tentative smile.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. "And we will be okay when it's just us. We will. I promise. I love you so much, baby. So goddamn much." He kissed her nose, her cheeks, anything he could reach. She giggled when his kisses reached the part of her neck, near the area behind her ear, that was ticklish.

"I love you."

She sighed contentedly.

"I love you, too."

He kissed her once more. He moaned into her mouth.

"Baby, I think we should have sex that's not technically sex one more time."

She pulled up and narrowed her eyes at him.

"We can't do that, Jake."

He smirked at her.

"Why? It's not breaking the no-sex rule. It'll still be intact."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"No, it won't."

He smirked wider as he played with a strand of her hair.

"How will it not be?"

She looked at him and scoffed. "Because two acts of non-sex will therefore equal up to actual sex."

"Even if it's not in the 'babymaker'?"

"Even if it's not in the babymaker."

"Two acts, you say?"

"Yes, two acts of non-sex will add up to sex."

"Are we back to the algebra thing again?"

"No, this is English. Two negatives in a sentence cancel each other out to make a positive. It's common sense, Jake. Oh wait, I guess that is Algebra, too." She put her finger on her chin as if she were deep in thought. "Huh."

Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head, laughing. "You're a weird one, Bells. But if it'll make you happy to 'save ourselves' for our trip, I'll wait. But I've gotta tell you, you are one big fucking cocktease."

She glared at him. "I can't technically be a cocktease if you got off, you know."

He rolled his eyes again and held up his hands. "Oh please, dear God, do not explain that one to me. All these technicalities, Christ. Okay. No sex, technical or not technical, positive or negative. You got it. I just wanted to make you feel as good as you just did me. It's been so long since I've made you come." He grinned impishly at her and kissed her.

She rolled her eyes at him this time. "It hasn't even been a full day, Jake."

He smiled wider. "I know. Not a habit I'm looking to make. If you were with me full-time, I'd make it my business to make you come at least seven times a day."

She smirked. "Seven times? Really? Like, what? Twice before breakfast, once before lunch, twice in the afternoon, once after dinner and last before bed?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd have that shit on a schedule. And when the time came, no pun intended, I'd beckon you over with my finger and have you serve that pussy to me on a platter."

He wiggled his eyebrow at her, making her laugh.

"A platter?"

He nodded, smiling big. "A platter. And I'd be hungry each and every fucking time. Fuck food, who needs it?"

Bella laughed again. "You are such a perv, Jake!"

He shrugged, still grinning. "I may be a perv, but you're the one who just _swallowed_ her dinner."

He winked at her, making her gasp.

She slapped his chest and he laughed.

"You are fucking disgusting, you know that?"

He chuckled and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, but you love me."

She smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Yeah, I do."

He kissed the top of her head again and rubbed her back slowly.

"I can't wait 'till Tuesday."

She sighed.

"Me neither. Wait, what are you gonna do about Ness? We didn't-"

"Relax, Bells. I'll take care of it. No need for you to worry about it. We've got enough on our plate right now, don't you think?"

She nodded against him. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

He rubbed wider circles on her back.

"Don't apologize. I just don't want you worrying about anything you don't have to. That's all. Worse comes to worst, I'll stay with Seth for a couple of days. Or at the shop although that would kind of suck. That couch isn't the best. Or hell, even a hotel. It's no big deal. I'm not worried about it so you shouldn't be."

She nodded again. "Okay."

He lifted her chin gently and kissed her.

His tongue glided along her lower lip and she opened up for him. He slid into her mouth, pleading with her tongue to move with his and it did gladly.

He deepened the kiss by tilting his head, tasting more of her. His other hand trailed down her body, slipping past the waistband of her shorts. He worked his way down to her covered core and began rubbing it lightly.

She moaned into his mouth and he rubbed harder.

"Baby, you're so wet for me."

"That's the bathing suit, idiot. I haven't exactly had time to dry off."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about _this_."

She gasped as a finger made its way past the fabric and inserted itself into her folds.

"Mmmm. That's what I'm talking about. So. Fucking. _Wet_."

Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head once his finger worked its way up to circle around her clit.

"J-Jake, we c-can't."

She gasped again when his finger traveled south and entered her, softly rubbing her inside walls.

"Technically, we can. See, Bells, I figured out a way around your little no-sex rule. A way to keep it intact according to your weird ass logic." He snuck another finger inside her and she slowly started to ride them, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

"H-How?"

"You say two acts of non-sex add up to sex right? Therefore breaking the rule?"

He began to move a little faster, the jeans clearly hindering his efforts. But he didn't make an effort to remove them.

Bella leaned her head back and he smirked at her.

"R-R-Right."

She leaned back a little, making him hit a different spot that made her breath hitch followed by a moan.

"Well, that only works if you perform two acts of non-sex on the same person. If you did it to me again, then it becomes sex but if I do it to you instead, therefore the rule remains intact. Just like algebra. Two different people are two different equations. You put two negatives in the same equation, bam, you get a positive. But one negative in each equation, both remain negative. Got me?"

Bella moaned again as he cupped her left breast with his hand and began massaging it through the suit.

Damn, he had her. And she needed to release so bad. She had to. And he was making her feel _so_ good.

"Baby, let me do this. You're wound up tight. You need to fucking come. Let me make you come."

She leaned in and kissed him. "Jake, I want to come."

"I know you do, baby. Let me make you. Take these fucking shorts off already."

She followed his command quickly and before she knew it, she was on her back with him in between her legs, pushing the suit aside and his tongue deep within her making her cry out.

"Bells, I know you wanna come and you will. I'm gonna make you come so fucking hard you're not gonna see straight. But you gotta keep it down. I don't want Em and Rose heading back to this car any faster than they need to be, alright?"

She nodded and clamped her hand down on her mouth. He smirked at her.

"That's better. Now, I want you to fucking come all over me. I want you to fill my fucking mouth with you. I wanna taste all of you. You got that?"

She nodded again. His smirk grew wider and he disappeared within her legs once again.

Needless to say, she was glad she had put her hand over her mouth.

It didn't stop the sounds from coming out but it did muffle them as best it could.

Holy shit, he fucked her with his tongue, pinching and rubbing her clit. And sure enough, when he removed his tongue, stuck his fingers inside and fucked her fast and hard with them, telling her to come hard all over his fucking fingers, her body tensed and she started to clamp down on them in the beginning of her orgasm. She screamed into her hand.

He quickly removed his fingers and placed his mouth on her instead, snaking his tongue inside. Whatever she had to give, he tasted. He never stopped lapping at her, his eyes open and watching her as she writhed and shuddered. Only when he pulled back and glided his tongue near her clit, making her jerk, did he stop.

He smiled, pulled his shirt off and wiped his mouth and face with it, throwing it on the floor. He leaned down and removed her hand, kissing her, making her more breathless than she already was. She tasted herself on him and it only aroused her more. He pulled back, breathless now, too.

"Uh uh, you're not gonna tempt me to break the rule. You've had your non-sex and so have I. We're done until Tuesday. So I hope you enjoyed it. And I think you did." He winked at her as he shoved himself back into his shorts, now hard once again. She was surprised he hadn't gotten excited and exploded himself.

She rubbed his chest with her hand.

"But baby, you're hard again. Don't you want me to make you feel better? Make you come?"

He smirked. "You already did."

She gave him her own devilish smirk and lifted herself up to her elbows. "But I can do it again. I don't mind." He shook his head at her as he zipped up his shorts and buttoned them.

A light bulb went off in her head. She began to rub herself through her suit, making her lids drop half-shut with lust.

"You know. Technically, if an individual performs a non-sex act on themselves while the other person watches and does the same, it can't be added into the equations, therefore adding up to actual sex."

He watched her hand and shook his head again, smirking wider. "And that, my lusty little girl, is what makes you an official technical cocktease." He leaned down and kissed her, removing her hand with his own and interlocking their fingers together. He pulled away and she pouted at him. He laughed.

"Oh come on. We both just had mind-blowing, fucking incredible orgasms. You're the one who wants to wait. So I'm respecting your wishes because I know it's what you really want. So, unless you want me to grab you and throw you into the ice cold water down there, I suggest you cool off now, Bells." He grinned at her, arching an eyebrow, daring her to challenge him.

"Ugh, you don't play fair."

"Neither do you. But that's what makes it fun." He winked at her again and she rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Fine. Where's my shorts?"

He handed them to her, chuckling.

"Now, who's whining?"

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh, as she shimmied into her shorts.

He rummaged through the bag he had been carrying, grabbing a shirt and throwing it on.

"So, Tuesday you're off, right?"

She nodded as she zipped up her shorts and buttoned them.

"Yeah. Lauren's got the shop covered."

"Good. Okay, well they should be leaving around nine, I think. What do you say you head to the garage to meet me around ten-thirty or so?"

Bella nodded. "Okay."

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what to bring and everything."

She looked over at him sadly.

He shook his head, chuckling.

"I didn't say I wouldn't call you tonight, Bells. I just meant I'd tell you tomorrow about the trip. Sheesh. Don't give me that sad puppy-dog look. You know I hate it."

She gave it to him again.

"Isabella, wipe that look off your face or I will never kiss you again."

She smiled brightly at him.

He sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

She laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

He kissed her deeply and then murmured to her lips.

"I love you."

She murmured back.

"I love you, too."

They kissed again, getting into it a little more this time, when there was a sharp rap at the window on their left.

"You've got sixty seconds to get yourselves decent before my girlfriend gets in that car."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, Em. Thanks."

He sat back in the seat and Bella scooted over to her side and sat back as well.

"Uh uh."

She looked at him pointedly. "What?"

"Get over here."

She narrowed her eyes but did as he said and sat next to him.

"Uh uh."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Closer."

She moved a bit closer.

"You call that close? Get over here. Man, you are such a tease."

He grabbed her and sat her in his lap, bridal style, her legs entangling with his.

"There we go. Now sit back, relax. Take a load off."

She arched her eyebrows at him and he just smiled.

She leaned into him and laid her head on his chest.

He hugged her closer to him and laid his cheek on top of her head.

"That's better."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

Emmett and Rose chose that moment to get into the car.

"Everything kosher?"

Bella turned her head and looked at Emmett. He was looking at Jake and not at her. She frowned. Was Emmett really still mad at her for pushing to talk to Jake?

Jake nodded against her. "Yep. We're good. Thanks."

Emmett turned back to the car. "Yep."

He then backed out of the lot and began driving back to the house.

"So, Jake, what are you gonna do about Ness? I mean, we all still have to ride home together, you know? And if it's gonna be all fireworks, Rose and I will just call a car service or something."

"Nah, man. You don't need to do that. I'll get us home in one piece, no worries. Besides, something tells me Ness is gonna be a little calmer by the time we get back, anyway."

"Jake..."

Bella felt Jake shrug against her.

"Oh, Em, relax. I'm not gonna do anything to fuck it up. You know me better than that. Do you think I could really break _it_ like that?"

Emmett sighed angrily. "You have your moments where I'm not so sure. Right now is one of 'em."

He glared back at Jake through the rear view mirror and Bella laid her head back against Jake and closed her eyes.

"I'm not gonna do it, Em, so relax. _It's_ the most important thing in the whole deal and that means I'm gonna handle _it_ with kid gloves. So no breakage. I was just pissed before but I would never do _that_, I promise."

She had no idea what they were talking about. Must be something about his marriage to Ness. Truthfully, she couldn't care. She was too tired to. She felt herself getting sleepy against Jake. She heard the familiar thumping she loved to hear and smiled. She loved that sound...

She felt someone shaking her.

"Bells."

She opened her eyes reluctantly and rubbed them groggily. "W-What?"

"Babe, we're just about back at the house and you need to get up. Let's go. Up."

She leaned off of him unsteadily and glowered down at him.

He smiled.

She glowered more.

"I don't like you very much right now. I was comfortable."

She yawned and stretched before climbing off of him and onto her own seat.

He laughed. "It's not my fault you fell asleep. Again. I'm starting to think you're a narcoleptic or something. Man."

He shook his head.

She leaned into her seat, laying her head down against it, facing him.

"Sorry. I just hear it and it makes me calm and I feel at peace. And a little sleepy."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hear what?"

"Your heart."

His eyes widened and he stared at her.

She heard a throat clearing in the front of the car and realized she had just said that in front of everyone.

She blushed, bit her lip and looked down.

She then felt his arms around her. He had moved over to her, holding her close to him.

He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Bells."

He whispered it into her hairline.

"I love you, too, Jake. I love you, too."

He kissed her forehead again.

"We're here, Jake."

Jake cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"Okay, Em. Thanks."

He slid away from her, looking longingly at her but grasping her hand in his.

"Just remember, babe. Tuesday. Don't forget."

She noticed he didn't mention the where and when. But she figured he didn't mention it for a reason. So she nodded.

"I won't."

He lifted her hand up and kissed it before releasing it as Emmett pulled into the driveway.

Jake gave her one last smile while Emmett put the car in park and turned it off.

"Alright, let's get the fuck out of this hellhole as fast as we can." He took a deep breath and winked at her. "Here goes nothing. See you in there."

He then turned, opened the door and got out. He jogged up the steps, opened the front door and stepped inside. Rose opened the door and Emmett spoke.

"Rose, I want to talk to Bella for a minute. Do you mind waiting for me on the steps? I don't want you going in that nuthouse without me."

Rose nodded.

"Sure, babe."

She leaned forward and kissed him quickly before turning towards Bella and shooting her a sympathetic glance, shocking Bella but also scaring the shit out of her. What the hell could Emmett have to say to her that was making Rose look at her like that? Fuck.

Rose got out of the car, shut the door and made her way to the steps.

"Bella, why don't you come take Rose's seat?"

His tone wasn't mean but it wasn't friendly either. It was absent of its usual warmth and affection it always had when speaking to her. For the first time ever, she was scared of what he had to say, scared of him. But she climbed into the front seat regardless and plopped herself down facing him.

Oh well, might as well get it over with.

Emmett turned to her and sighed heavily.

"Bella, I need to know that you know what you're doing here. You're playing with fire on this one and I don't want you getting burned."

Bella's mouth dropped open.

"Emmett! You and Rose have been in full support of this whole thing, giving Jake and I time together and covering for us like Rose said and now all of a sudden, you don't trust him? What the fuck is going on here? If you're pissed at me, then be pissed at me. Don't blame it on Jake."

He looked at her sadly. "Sweetie, I'm not pissed at you and neither is Rose. She exploded at you before because...well, it was high time you heard it to be honest, not just for you, but Jake as well. And also, because...it brought her back to a time where she was in your position, just as conflicted as you."

Bella's eyes widened. "What do you mean, like me?"

He sighed again and looked down. "Look, Rose and I didn't exactly meet in a bar, flirt and then head back to my place and the rest is history or some shit. Our story...is a little more... unconventional."

He looked back up at her with the soft eyes she knew and loved.

"I see. And who were you? Jake or Edward?"

He took a deep breath.

"Edward."

Bella drew in a quick breath and covered her mouth with her hand.

Emmett shook his head. "It's not what you think. Rose isn't that type of person. She regrets it every single day. It was...a tough situation for her. She had just met me after she ended it with her ex-fiancé. This guy, Royce, one of those heirs to a big fortune, like the Hiltons, you know? Anyway, she just met me and we hit it off real well. But she still loved him, too, and she had a hard time...letting go."

His eyes glazed over, clearly back in the story he was telling. "It's not that she didn't love me, Bella. It's that she couldn't make a choice. She loved us both. But eventually, she did have to make a choice. And we know who that was." He smiled sadly at her.

Bella shook her head. "Oh, Em. Then how could you support me and Jake? How could you help us? How could Rose? I don't understand."

Emmett looked over at Rose on the steps.

"Jake told you about Ness' history. So you know all about that. It hit him hard, Bella. Jake's a good guy. He's got a good heart. He means well, he does. And when that happened, it ripped him apart. It just completely destroyed him and he was never the same again. So I guess, he kind of reminds me of me sometimes." Bella put a hand on his arm in gentle reassurance. "But, these last few weeks, I didn't know why but I started to see some of the old Jake back again. He seemed happier, more focused, determined, laughing, smiling all the time. Just like he used to be before Ness tore him to shreds. Little did I know that reason was you."

He chuckled and turned to look at her. "He loves you, Bella. I see that. Rose sees that. Anybody with two eyes in their head can see that. Ness hasn't yet because she's so far up her own ass and refuses to believe he'll ever be happy with anyone but her. And Edward's been...distracted with work and everything. But they'll see it soon enough. Even before I knew what was really going on between you and Jake, I could tell there was something up with you two. The way he looks at you, even if you're just talking about dinner or saying hello to someone politely, it's intense. And there's definitely a spark between you two. So I guess I wasn't all that surprised when I found out you guys were _together_."

He then cupped her cheek. "Plus, I love you, Bella. You know that. And I'll do anything for you, to make you happy. And Jake makes you happy. We all see it. And you make Jake happy. We all see that, too. And that's why I don't mind helping you out."

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Em? About Rose? Why didn't you come talk to me?"

He looked down. "Bella, you had a lot of...your own stuff going on at the time. I couldn't...I didn't want to burden you with my shit."

"Em...I'm here for you anytime."

Emmett looked up at her. "I know you are, sweetheart. But that was a tough time for you. I wasn't gonna make it worse for you."

Bella looked down at the seat and silence filled the car for a minute. She took a deep breath.

Bella turned and smiled gratefully at him. "But what about Edward? I get why you don't care for Ness. But Edward's your friend and he's never done anything wrong. If you know how it feels, then why are you okay with that being done to him?"

He sighed and pulled his hand back.

"I'm not okay with it, Bella. But, Edward's changed a lot over the years. He's not who he used to be. You haven't seen it but he and I have had a lot of disagreements lately. We just don't see eye to eye like we used to. And I'm not doing this as a way to punish him or get back at him in any way. I'm doing it to help you and Jake out, that's all. Edward used up all of my sympathy when he threw it back in my face. So as far as I'm concerned, he's not a blip on my radar in this situation."

Bella frowned and looked down. "What happened?"

"Let's just say I am very overprotective of my interests and I don't appreciate it when they're thrown to the wolves, so to speak."

Bella gasped. "Rose?"

He turned and gave her a wry smile. "Something like that."

Bella gasped again. "You're not saying he made a move on Rose?"

"No, I'm not. Not even anything close to that. Look, bottom line. You and Jake are the ones I focus on. Not Edward. And certainly not that two-faced bitch Jake's married to. Okay? Let's just leave it at that."

Bella nodded. "Okay. But why is Rose helping then?"

He looked at Rose again on the steps. "She sees what I see. She knows what I know. She understands what I do. She helps because I ask her to. So in effect, she does it for me. But, like I said, she also sees herself in you and she truly does want to help you, be there for you. And believe it or not, she does like you. Hell, she even likes Jake. She thinks he's good for you. She's seen a whole new side of you she's never seen before. But...it's hard for her to separate our situation from your situation. So when you were all worried before and indecisive like that, she immediately saw herself, torn between me and that other guy, not wanting to hurt either of us but really torturing the shit out of us. And she saw Jake's face, all scared and shit as he was that he was gonna lose you, and she flipped. She regrets it now. She wishes she hadn't spoken so harshly to you but like I said, it needed to be said. It just wasn't in the best way."

He turned and smiled at her.

Bella nodded, speechless.

"Look, Bella. I'm not your dad and Rose isn't your mom so we're not gonna tell you what to do here. But if anything, learn from us. We made out okay in the end and I got my girl but that only came about because she chose. And she chose me. Pretty soon, you're gonna have to do the same and you know it. This whole having an affair thing can't last much longer. They're gonna find out, you know it. One or the other. Through a slip up of yours or his or through someone else. It's bound to happen."

Bella nodded mutely again.

"So, whatever this two days thing is, enjoy it. But after that, you might want to start thinking about the decision you're gonna have to make. We both know Edward. All may be kosher for now but his suspicion's up. And Ness. Holy shit, that girl's already a fucking paranoid schizo as it is with her fucking around on Jake. It only takes one seed of doubt, remember that. And so far, there's plenty laid to grow. So, be careful, alright? I don't want you getting hurt in this whole thing."

Bella turned to him. She smiled, leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Em. You're the best, you know that?"

He snorted. "Of course. How could I not be? I mean, come on. Look at me."

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed.

He grinned at her. "Alright, kiddo, what do you say we do what Jake said and get the fuck out of this hellhole?"

Bella nodded enthusiastically and opened her door, chuckling. "Let's."

Emmett jumped out of his side and they both made their way towards Rose.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, they were on their way home.

Ness was silent and didn't say a word to anyone. She sulked up in the front seat. Rose leaned into Emmett and he rubbed her back, kissing her head every so often. Edward sat in the back next to Bella. He barely spoke to her when she returned. He had only asked her if she was alright and she told him she was. He didn't seem to be mad at her, just off in his own thoughts or something. Jake was driving, silent as well, focused on the road.

Jake had sent her one text message before they set out.

_**Love u. Dont worry. Evrythngs fine. Just 2 b safe, we shouldnt talk, look each other or anythng. Dont want them gettin suspicious. Relax. Smile. I love u.**_

And so she had taken a deep breath and did exactly what he said. She packed and eagerly awaited the drive home.

The drive that was now so filled with tension you could cut through it with a knife.

She sighed and settled back into the seat.

Not too much longer and she would be home, out of the vicinity of one set of prying, watchful eyes.

She caught Jake glancing at her in the rear view mirror. She glanced around and saw everyone else was distracted. She turned back to him and he gave her a sly wink before looking away.

She felt her phone vibrate a minute later. She watched Edward carefully as she pulled it out of her pocket.

_**Is phone sex considered non-sex, too? Since any sperm emitted is nowhere near babymaker?**_

Bella wanted to laugh out loud. Oh, Jake. He always knew how to make her smile.

_**Yes. Definitely non-sex.**_

She placed her phone back in her pocket. She felt it vibrate again a minute later but she waited a couple of minutes. She didn't want to be too obvious. She made sure no one was watching and pulled her phone back out.

_**Ill b calling u 2nite. Keep ur phone on. ;-)**_

She bit down on her tongue to keep the chuckles at bay.

_**Time 2 get out the Bluetooth I guess. Gotta keep those hands free.**_

She sent it and then thrust her phone into her pocket. She looked around and still everyone was out of it. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

A minute later, she felt a slight swerve in the car.

"Jacob! Watch the road! Jesus!"

"Sorry, Ness. There was a damn animal in the road. Did you see it? That thing was huge!"

Bella's shoulders shook in silent laughter.

Her phone vibrated again. This time, she waited a good ten minutes before checking it.

_**U r so gonna get it come Tues. Ull b begging me 2 nvr let u make a rule like that again. Torturing me like that. Cocktease!**_

_**Is that a promise, Mr. Black?**_

_**More like a fucking vow. Ure not gonna be able 2 walk right when Im done w/ u. Oh & its defintely goin in the babymaker. Again & again & again & again & again...**_

She blushed at that one and discreetly snapped her phone shut, hiding it in her pocket and trying to ignore the heat she felt building at such a thought. She stared ahead, looking at the backs of Emmett and Rose. She thought about what Emmett had told her. She then glanced towards Edward. She wondered what Emmett meant about Edward changing and throwing his interests to the wolves and all that.

Her phone vibrated again. She was safe to check it since Edward was still staring out the window.

_**Im thinking we should try some new non-sex things, too. Many new things Id like 2 try...**_

_**Dog!**_

_**Slut!**_

_**Perv!**_

_**Tease!**_

_**Ok, u got me there.**_

She saw his shoulders shake silently and she smiled, looking back out her window.

She felt her phone vibrate again but waited a couple of minutes. After doing her usual scan, she checked it once more.

_**God, I love u babe. I wish I could b back there w/ u rite now. I miss u.**_

She smiled a soft smile at the message.

_**I miss u too. 2 days, babe. 2 days. I love u.**_

It was a few minutes until she felt her phone vibrate once more.

_**2 more days & then ure mine.**_

She smiled again.

_**Im already urs.**_

She sent it. A minute later, he was staring back at her in the rear view mirror. She blushed and looked away. She knew maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send that particular message but it wasn't like she hadn't made herself clear to him earlier. He knew she wasn't making a decision right now and he was fine with that. And it's not like she wasn't telling the truth. Half of her _was_ already his...


	17. Not Enough

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella was relieved that the weekend from hell had finally come to an end.

Although, she hadn't realized just how much she would miss having Jake around her.

It had been near painful to put on a smile and say goodbye to him the normal way.

But it had nearly killed her not to be able to touch him in any way or kiss him.

She made sure to only look at him when necessary, the sadness and longing that was already in his dark eyes would surely pull her under and make her start to tear up in front of everyone. It was hard enough to talk as it was, the lump lodged firmly in her throat and refusing to move.

Ness plastered on a fake smile and clung to his side, making it impossible for him to find any crazy excuse, even one aided by Emmett and Rose.

Ness didn't offer any of her usual air-kisses or casual embraces so it gave Bella no excuse to come close to him.

While Ness was telling Edward and Emmett she'd see them the next day (she had been rudely ignoring Rose and Bella since they had left the shore), Bella chanced a glance at Jake.

That sad look was there again. Bella bit her lip and looked away. _That fucking bitch._

She decided to try and distract herself so she wouldn't cry and give them away or make everyone think she was more insane than they already did. She quietly cleared her throat and began to try to lift one of the suitcases and bring it to the car. She struggled with it, she had never really been all that strong, but she was able to get it to budge. She let it down and took a breath before rubbing her hands together in satisfaction. Two inches down, twelve more feet to go.

She heard laughter behind her, all forced in light of the tense situation still emanating from their trip, but loud enough to make her look back. Ness had made some sort of joke and Edward and Emmett were both laughing along with her. Jake and Rose, under Emmett's arm, were smiling wanly.

Bella scoffed in disgust. She fucking hated Ness. Why the fuck did the woman have to go all possessive on a husband she clearly didn't give a fuck about before? Why? Why now when all Bella wanted to do was hug Jake, shake his hand, accidentally bump into him, stand next to him, something, just so she could be near him, feel him?

She closed her eyes and turned back around, willing her jealousy and anger away. This was no time to be acting like fucking Ness herself. Jake didn't love _her_. He loved Bella. And she knew that.

She took another deep breath, rubbed her hands together again quickly and attempted to lift the suitcase again.

"Bella, let me get that for you. That was a long enough drive; I don't fancy spending the night in the Emergency Room."

She turned to glare at _**him**_.

"I'm handling it quite well myself, thanks."

Jake smirked.

"Oh yeah? At what? Two inches an hour?"

Her glare intensified but inside, she felt lighter than she had a minute ago.

He shook his head, still smiling, and grabbed the handle from her, his fingers brushing against hers for a moment.

She drew in a breath, making him glide his thumb quickly over her knuckles and smirking wider, while lifting the bag away from her.

She turned to find everyone else watching the exchange between them.

Shit.

Emmett laughed and playfully clapped Edward on the shoulder.

"You know it's true, dude. Bella would have us driving to the ER in no time."

Edward chuckled and smiled warmly at her. "True. My beautiful wife does tend to be quite clumsy at times."

She scowled at them which only made them laugh louder.

Rose shook her head and gave her a wicked knowing grin.

Ness did not.

Ness looked very, very pissed.

Part of Bella was worried, nervous that maybe Ness had seen her reaction to Jake's touch.

The other part wanted to grab Jake and kiss him, moan into his mouth and grind against him in front of the woman. Jake was _**hers**_ and _**she**_ wasn't above letting Ness know that.

Bella stifled both parts, hearing Jake's voice in her head almost as if he were still right next to her. _"Baby, you're thinking again. You've got to stop that." "Don't. Trust me, save the thinking for later."_ And that's what she would do. Save it for later. She smiled politely at them, rolling her eyes, and turned to walk to the back of hers and Edward's car, grabbing a small bag on the way so as not to look too suspicious. She heard Jake's voice and her head shot up.

"Hey, Edward. Can you pop the trunk so I can get this in here?"

Edward had been in the midst of saying goodbye to the other three and he looked back at Jake in surprise.

"Oh. Jacob, don't worry about it. I'll get to it in a minute. I was just saying goodbye. Thank you for bringing it over, though."

Jake shrugged nonchalantly. "Nah, man. I'm already here. Plus, I don't trust your wife with this big thing back here all alone. Something tells me she might just think she's Superwoman and try to lift it again and then we're calling an ambulance. Just pop it."

Everyone laughed again, making Bella glare at Jake once more which in turn made him smirk wider than before.

"You've got a point there, Jacob. I appreciate it, thank you."

Edward hit the button on the fob in his hand. The trunk popped a bit.

"Anytime."

Edward went back to saying goodbye and Jake lifted the trunk in front of him and placed the suitcase into the trunk. Ness watched him as he did it until Edward said something to her, distracting her attention away from Jake. Bella knew she didn't have much time and made her way back to Jake.

She was still looking back, watching the other people as she was rounding the back of the car, when she felt his hand around her wrist, yanking her roughly next to him.

But instead of kissing her like she expected, Jake leaned down into the trunk, as if checking to make sure the bag fit snuggly, and held her hand in his. He placed soft gentle kisses to it.

"One more."

She grasped his hand tight at his husky whisper.

"One more day, baby. One more."

She smiled at him fondly and sighed. "Miss you."

He looked up and smiled at her. He inserted his fingers into her hand and then interlaced their fingers.

"I miss you, too."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I'll call you as soon as I can, okay?"

She nodded.

He released her hand, turned it over and placed one final kiss to the inside of her wrist and then her open palm.

"I love you, baby."

She tried to swallow past the lump.

"I love you, too."

He smiled sadly and then dropped her hand. She could still feel his kisses burning her skin.

"Here. Give me that. I'll put it in."

She looked down at the bag and then back at him, giving him an incredulous look.

"Jake, you don't have to. I can put this in the back. It's small enough."

He gave her a big smirk and grabbed the bag.

She rolled her eyes and waited for the size joke she knew was to come.

But it didn't.

And when he looked back at her, she knew why.

He didn't want to leave her any more than she did him.

He chuckled and shook his head, looking down at the bags.

"We both wanted this weekend to end so badly. And now that it is, I don't think I want it to."

Bella was moving closer to him when he held out a hand to stop her.

"Bells, don't. They're right there."

"I don't care."

He stopped her when she tried to move again.

"Yes, you do. Whether you realize it right now or not. You do."

He dropped his hand and smiled an empty smile at her.

She sighed and stepped back.

He was right.

What the hell was wrong with her? Why was it she was so careless lately, constantly putting them at risk?

"I hate this."

He smiled more.

"I know. I do, too. But it's nothing we can't handle. Only one more day, Bells."

Bella nodded.

"One more."

He turned back to the trunk.

He whispered even lower.

"One more."

"One more what?"

Ness and Edward stepped out from Jake's side of the car, staring at the two of them.

Emmett and Rose came around Bella's side.

Bella felt Rose at her left shoulder and Emmett's hand on her back. She felt slightly comforted and reassured knowing they were there. But it still didn't deter the nervousness she felt as she watched Ness eye her up and down. Thank God Jake had stopped her from moving next to him like she wanted to only mere moments ago. At least one of them was clear-headed about this whole thing.

Jake didn't even falter. He was a natural at this which made Bella feel safe and she trusted him completely. But at the same time, her stomach lurched whenever she thought of how he came to be so good at the whole covering up thing. _"Save the thinking for later."_ Bella shook her head slightly. Right.

"There's room for one more in here. Bella was gonna throw this small one in the back but I told her it would all fit. Look, there's even room here for one more."

Ness narrowed her eyes and flickered them back and forth between Bella and Jake. Bella felt Emmett tense at her back and then she felt Rose tense in response.

Shit.

That couldn't be good.

Jake gave Ness an annoyed smirk. "Like I said, Bella shouldn't be handling anything heavier than two pounds. It's been a hell of a long day and I don't feel like driving to the ER just to sit there for hours on end. I've got _a lot_ of packing to do."

Jake's eyes were staring coldly at his wife, daring her to challenge him but also successfully drawing all her attention on him and away from Bella.

Bella snuck a glance at Edward. He was watching the silent battle between Jake and Ness as much as she was.

Emmett cleared his throat loudly.

"Yeah, I agree with Jake. Bella's a danger to society and herself so he just saved us a long-ass time in the waiting room and Bella the seventy seven stitches it would've taken to put her back together. So, on that great note, Rose and I are gonna take off."

Jake's and Ness' eyes didn't leave each other, didn't acknowledge that they had paid any attention to what Emmett had just said.

Emmett leaned forward and whispered into Bella's ear. "Bella, sweetie. If you need me for anything, you call me right away. You got me?"

Bella turned and smiled at Emmett. He really was her hero.

"Of course, Em. I love you."

She fell forward, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her tightly to him and kissed the top of her head. He leaned down to whisper in her ear again. "I'm serious, Bella. Anything. And you remember what I said before, okay?"

Bella nodded against him. She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek, smiling.

He smiled down at her, kissed her forehead and walked towards the others.

Rose stepped into Bella's view.

"Bella, will you walk me to our car?"

Bella nodded a little hesitantly. She still hadn't forgotten how Rose had spoken to her earlier. But, Emmett was right. It needed to be said.

Rose smiled. "Just give me one second to say goodbye."

"Sure."

Rose turned and made her goodbyes and thanked both husband and wife for the 'lovely weekend'. She hoped they could do it again sometime. _Ugh._ Bella hoped not.

It didn't escape Bella's notice that Ness suddenly warmed up to Rose again. That bothered her. That meant that Rose was no longer a suspect and now Bella was the prime one.

Shit.

When Emmett and Rose turned to leave, Bella walked with them.

"Be right back, Edward."

He smiled.

"Okay, love."

Once they reached the passenger side of Emmett's car, Rose turned to face Bella.

"Bella, listen,"

She kept her voice low. Bella had to lean in a little to hear her.

"I know I kind of exploded at you before." Bella involuntarily arched her brow. Kind of?

Rose sighed. "It's just-well, it's not my business, Bella. But I-I guess I just want you to be okay."

Bella's mouth hung open. Emmett had told her the reason behind Rose's reaction earlier but this-this blew her away. Maybe she was identifying with Bella a little more than Emmett thought.

"R-Rose, don't worry about it. What you said...needed to be said. I'm just sorry I pushed you into having to say it."

Rose shook her head. "No, Bella. It's...not easy what you're going through. I know better than anyone. So I should have been more understanding and I'm sorry."

Bella went to protest but Rose held her hand up.

"Listen, Bella, I know we...don't really talk much..."

They never talked.

"But...if you ever need anything. Anything. Someone to talk to, advice, anything, I would like you to call me." Rose placed a small slip of paper into her hand. Bella looked down at it.

It was Rose's cell phone number written in her beautiful handwriting.

Bella looked back up at Rose who was smiling.

"I mean it, Bella. Anything you need, whatever day it is, whatever time, you call me."

Bella nodded.

"Thank you, Rose."

Rose smiled wider but pulled away, opening the door.

"Anytime."

She then got in and closed the door, giving Bella one final wink and then stared straight ahead.

Bella lifted her eyes to meet Emmett's staring at her across the roof of the car.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

Bella nodded again.

"Okay, Em. Thank you. For everything."

He grinned at her.

"Don't worry, Beautiful. I'll think up _some_ way you can make it up to me."

She laughed and he gave her a wink.

"See you soon, Bella."

"Yeah, Em. See you soon."

He grinned wider and then got into the car next to Rose.

Their car pulled away from the curb and down the street, honking it's last goodbye.

Bella watched them leave.

Wow. So much had changed so drastically this weekend.

Those two were completely in her corner.

How did she ever get so lucky?

She didn't have time to ponder it for long, though.

She heard Edward call out for her.

"Hey, love. Ready to go?"

She glanced back, seeing Edward practically sandwiched between Jake and Ness in conversation, looking as uncomfortable as Bella felt right now around those two.

She smiled.

"Yeah, Let's go."

She slipped the paper into the pocket of her jeans and strode forward towards Edward's car.

Ness and Edward smiled in return. And while Jake did the same, he made sure not to make direct eye contact with her.

And the reason why he wouldn't suddenly spoke up.

"Bella, I'm sorry we didn't get to chat more this weekend. I hope you had a decent time."

Bella smiled tightly. She just couldn't stand this woman, how fake she was, how she clung to Jake's side even when it was clear he didn't want her to.

"Absolutely. I had a wonderful time, thank you."

Ness smiled wider.

"Oh. But you didn't do very much. You seemed to be..._sick_...most of the time."

New Bella rose to the surface fast like a raging flood and took control.

_**She**_ knew what Ness was insinuating, what Ness was after. And fuck, _**she**_ was not having it. Although, _**she**_ would love nothing more than to claim _**him**_ as _**hers**_.

"Yes. I definitely had _something_ and it completely wore me out. But now I'm better, good as new practically."

Ness narrowed her eyes at her discreetly.

New Bella didn't flinch.

"But thank you all the same. I'm sorry I missed _so_ much of the weekend. Maybe next time."

Ness nodded slowly and precisely.

"Yes. Next time. Definitely."

Bella smiled wider and turned towards Edward who had put one arm around her gently.

She leaned into him.

"Well, should we go?"

Edward smiled down at her adoringly.

"Yes, love. Let's."

He kissed her lips, a minute longer than he should have in front of the other two, and then pulled her to the passenger door.

She kept the smile plastered on and turned to wave.

Jake's expression made her heart jump in her throat, right next to the lump that hadn't moved from earlier.

Instead of his usual tightly clenched jaw and angry eyes, all she saw was longing and a little...pain.

She wanted nothing more than to shirk off Edward's arm and run to _**him**_. Throw her arms around him and never let him go. Wink at him and mouth 'I love you' the way he had so many times before. Smile at him in soft reassurance.

But she couldn't do any of those things.

Ness was all over her now.

She had made that abundantly clear from her clipped, cool but polite tone before.

Edward opened the door and she got in. He closed it for her and she stared out at the couple standing there as Edward made his way around the car.

Bella didn't want to leave without giving Jake some sort of sign that _**she**_ was still very much his.

But with Ness watching her like a hawk, she had no choice.

And then, as if by some divine intervention, Edward stopped at the driver's door and said something to Ness about tomorrow.

Ness was distracted for a second, looking at Edward, and Bella took full advantage.

Jake's eyes were already on her and she gave him a soft smile, mouthing 'One more day' to him. She saw the corners of his mouth twitch as he fought back a smile of his own. He lowered his eyes to the ground and nodded once, a very quick and subtle movement that she was sure Edward or Ness hadn't caught it.

He lifted his eyes back up to hers, the pain in them a little less but the longing still very present in the dark depths.

Bella's eyes flickered to Ness' face who was still very much engaged in the conversation with Edward.

She glanced quickly back at Jake. His arms were crossed and his head was bowed, his thumb rubbing his bottom lip back and forth. He wasn't looking at her anymore. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Bella lowered her eyes to her hands in her lap.

She swiveled her head and noticed Edward's body still leaned against the car. She checked Ness one more time who was smiling and nodding.

Bella pulled out her phone quickly and kept it hidden well beneath the window.

_**I love u. I love u. I love u. I love u. R u gonna b okay?**_

She sent it, knowing his phone would be in his pocket. He wouldn't pick it up now, that would just be suicidal, answering it in plain sight of his very suspicious wife. But he would eventually. And then he would text her back. But at least he would know what she wanted to say so badly but couldn't because of the watchful eyes they were under.

She put her phone back into her jeans and sat back, waiting for Edward to finish up whatever he had started. She rolled her eyes. If it was about work, they could be here all night.

Jake seemed to think so, too, because he turned to Ness, interrupting politely, and told her something Bella couldn't hear through the closed window. Jake then turned to Edward, smiling, said something to him, and then waved at both of them and then jogged into the house, leaving a very pale looking Ness behind with them.

No one seemed to say anything for a minute that Bella could tell. And then she felt the vibration in her pocket. She did a quick scan and warily pulled out her phone.

_**I love u baby. So much. Im gonna b fine. Packing now. Will call u as soon as I get out of here. I promise. I love u.**_

She frowned a little and glanced around quickly before responding.

_**R u sure u want 2 do that?**_

His response was just as quick.

_**Babe, I told u. Has nthng 2 do w/ u. Its what I want. So dont worry. Evrythng will b fine. Am missing the hell out of u tho. Im dying, babe. It doesnt seem rite that I didnt get 2 kiss u 1 more time. I dont like it. =(**_

She sighed sadly. God, she was missing him, too.

She began to type in a response when Edward's door opened. She quickly but discreetly kept her phone low and near the door, before popping it back into her pocket.

Edward's inability to cut the conversation short helped her in her subtlety.

Now she could hear what the conversation was about.

"Okay, so it's Tuesday. We leave around 9, right?"

"No, we're leaving for the airport around 7:15 or so."

"Oh. Alright. Well, either way, we'll work out the details, I'm sure. Have a nice night, Ness. See you tomorrow."

Edward slowly got in and closed the door behind him.

He buckled his seatbelt and smiled warmly at Bella.

"Let's go home, love."

And then he grabbed her hand and held it in his. Bella smiled herself and turned to wave to Ness.

Ness was glowering at them.

Bella narrowed her eyes and turned back to Edward.

"What's up with her? Why is she sending us death glares all of a sudden?"

Edward sighed and held her hand tighter.

"You heard them earlier, Bella. We all did. Jacob's leaving her."

Bella nodded.

"Okay, I get that. It's horrible." New Bella screamed inside her, 'NOT!' Bella swallowed to keep the scream from escaping her own throat.

"And that made the ride home uncomfortable for us all. But, what does that have to do with us?"

Edward let go of her hand for a second to turn the key in the ignition and then reached for it again.

He sighed once more.

"Absolutely nothing, love. I think she's just very upset. She wasn't exactly friendly towards Rose and Em either."

Bella could see that this was bothering him. Her asking him about it. Maybe he just didn't want to get involved in it all, like he had told her when she had returned from her car ride with Jake that afternoon.

She squeezed his hand.

"Sorry."

His head whipped around and he looked at her shocked.

"What are you sorry for?"

She opened her mouth but before she could speak, Edward did.

"Love, I'm the one who should be sorry. I just...don't want to be in the middle of all this...stuff. That's all. It has nothing to do with you. I just want to concentrate on us."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand back.

She smiled and nodded in acquiescence.

"Me, too."

He squeezed her hand again and then turned towards the steering wheel.

"Let's go."

He released Bella's hand and pulled away from the curb. Bella turned to watch Ness as he did.

Ness' expression hadn't changed. If anything, it only intensified. Bella looked beyond her and sighed quietly.

Jake was in that house.

Jake, who was waiting on her responding text, who was missing her as much as she was missing him. Jake, who she loved and knew she did now.

She turned and sat back into her seat.

She subconsciously rubbed her forehead with her right hand as she rested her elbow on the door next to her.

And _**he**_ loved her.

She knew this wouldn't be easy. Them being together, on top of each other, like they were the last two days, with their spouses there. And then she knew it would be even harder for them to separate. But she didn't know the pain was going to be like this.

Like someone had taken a knife and cut her right down the middle.

Like she was leaving behind half of her heart in that house.

The half that belonged to Jake.

The half that beat for him in New Bella's chest.

The half that old Bella needed back inside her own chest, desperately needing it for her own to work, which couldn't seem to function without the new one.

Without that other half, she just didn't work.

And she was even more torn.

This new knowledge was pushing her a lot closer to a decision than neither half liked. A decision that neither Bella was really ready to make.

She sighed, this time loudly, causing Edward to turn to her.

"You okay, love?"

She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, Edward. I'm okay. Just really tired. That's all. It's been a long weekend, wouldn't you say?"

She turned to face him and he frowned. He looked back at the road, not saying anything, and nodded.

Bella stared out her window at the trees and stores passing by.

She felt Edward's cool hand grasp hers and squeeze.

"I love you, Bella. I really do."

She turned to give him a small smile.

"I love you, too, Edward."

He smiled in return and turned his attention back to the road.

He continued to hold her hand and Bella turned back to watching buildings whizz past her.

"You're my life, Bella. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

Bella's eyes shut tightly.

And just like that, the incision went deeper.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, either."

Edward brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Bella inwardly cringed at the familiar gesture and opened her eyes to watch him.

Those lips against her skin like that just didn't feel right.

And a part of her hated that they didn't.

Because as he turned to smile warmly at her once more, she realized she still loved him.

But for some reason, she just couldn't stop imagining someone else's smile, someone else's lips, warm lips...

She swallowed thickly and forced a smile.

Inside, the half of her heart that belonged to Edward cracked open a little more.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Once they made it back to the house, Edward carried their luggage inside and Bella began to unpack.

As if their entry into the house cued Edward's return back to the busy life they both led, his cell phone began ringing.

He glanced at the screen and sighed.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry. I have to take this. I'll be right back."

Bella nodded. "Sure."

He smiled that apologetic smile at her and swiftly left the room.

She could hear him heading down the stairs.

"Hello? Alright, give me a second."

And then she heard the front door open and close.

She quickly pulled out her phone.

No new messages.

She flipped it open and her fingers glided over the buttons at top speed.

_**Im sry. Couldnt respond b4. R u still there?**_

She began to chew on her thumb nail, a habit that often came out when she was extremely nervous.

She waited for what felt like an eternity until her phone buzzed.

Her eyes darted to the screen.

_**Yes. Give me a minute and then I'll call you.**_

She let out a relieved breath.

Okay, so he wasn't that mad at her.

She chuckled and shook her head.

She was going insane over this man.

Just then her phone vibrated again.

She looked at the screen.

It was Jake.

She flipped it open and was about to say 'I miss you' when that _dread_ took over again and hung over her head. She didn't say a word. The _dread_ wouldn't let her.

She heard fast breathing on the other end and it wasn't the kind she had come to associate with Jake's calls.

This was angry. Angry and...worked up.

Her heart twisted painfully.

Was he really angry at her?

What had she done to make him so mad?

She went to ask him but again, that damn _dread_ prevented her from doing it.

And then she heard it in the background.

"Ness?"

Bella stopped breathing and she felt a chill go down her spine.

Oh...shit.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON MY PHONE?!"

"You just fucking stay away from him, you hear me! You come near him again, I'll fucking end you this time! You understand me?"

"GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW! GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE!"

Bella could hear a scuffle in the background as Jake struggled for the phone.

"I'll fucking finish what I started last time, you fucking bitch!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"I mean it! Stay the fuck away from him!"

"HANG UP! HANG UP RIGHT NOW!"

"Stay the fuck away from my husband, you fucking slut!"

"CLOSE YOUR PHONE! RIGHT NOW! DO IT!"

Bella then realized he was yelling at her, telling her to end the call.

And so she did.

But not before she heard Ness threaten her.

"I'll fucking find you! I am gonna fucking find you! And I'm gonna kick your lying whoring skanky ass if you ever touch him again, you fucking slut! You hear me?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! CLOSE IT NOW!"

Bella snapped her phone shut.

She stayed there for a moment, motionless.

Silence.

Nothing.

And then she walked over to the door and closed it quietly.

She then pressed her back against it and slid down to the floor into a crumpled heap.

She dropped her phone to the floor and lowered her head into her hands.

That was it.

She couldn't change her number or close out the account because it would be too suspicious once Edward mentioned it to Ness (which she was sure he would), Ness would know it was her.

If she didn't already.

Ness had Bella's number now.

It didn't matter that it was listed under Brady's name in Jake's phone.

It didn't matter that when Ness next called it, only the numbers would spout back at her on the voicemail prompt.

It didn't matter what story Jake quickly spun to try to cover for her.

It didn't matter.

She was caught.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella stared at the TV screen unseeing. Edward was next to her, his hand in hers, rubbing his thumb back and forth on her skin gently.

He moved closer to her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head.

She would enjoy these last few moments with him, savoring the love and peace before the tornado of chaos would surely hit, destroying everything in its path.

Every time his phone rang, she jumped.

He would give her his crooked smile and kiss her forehead.

"Love, it's just my phone. I'll hurry. Don't move."

And then she would grab him and place an ardent kiss on his lips, thinking it would be the last time she would ever get to.

They would then pull away, Edward most unwillingly, and he would chuckle.

"Definitely don't go anywhere, love. I'll be right back."

Bella would smile meekly at him and then turn back to the screen, wondering if her marriage had come to an end with a few measly rollover minutes.

And each time, her fears would turn out to be unfounded. Edward would return to her side, smiling wider than before, grasping her hand within his and entwining their fingers. She would lay her head back down on his shoulder and he would kiss her head again. And everything would be peaceful once more until the annoying tone would sound out into the air around them, starting the anxious process over.

And each time she kissed him, she knew.

She was scared to lose him.

But this...this absolutely terrified her.

She wasn't in love with him anymore.

She still loved him, but she wasn't _in_ love with him.

She was in love with Jake.

And that scared the fucking shit out of her.

Not because of Jake. No.

But because it meant that things would have to change sooner than she wanted, regardless of the whole Ness drama from earlier.

She knew the truth of Edward's words from before because they were true for her as well.

Edward was her life.

He had been the only one for her, the only one she wanted.

They had been so happy, so perfect, until _that_ happened.

Bella winced.

If that hadn't happened, would they still be happy and very much in love with each other? Or would they still have gotten to this point?

Her phone vibrating in her pocket jerked her off of memory lane and back into the present.

She sighed.

Her phone had not stopped since five minutes after Ness' impromptu phone call.

Jake had texted her nonstop, called her, even left voicemail messages which was something they both agreed not to do. Ever.

She just couldn't. She was still shaken up after that harrowing call.

She knew it was cruel to make _**him**_ wait. But she just needed some time to let her brain sort through everything. Her marriage was about to end and she wanted some time to just sit in this blissful sphere with Edward before everything hit the fan. She knew it was selfish of her but she couldn't help herself. Edward had been her life for so long. She couldn't ignore that and just run to Jake. She couldn't.

Her phone vibrated again and she groaned.

She slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom, Edward being in the next room on the phone making her escape a little easier.

She went in and shut the door behind her. She locked it and flicked on the light. She then made her way to the toilet, lowered the lid and sat down. She pulled out her phone and opened it.

16 new text messages, 31 missed calls and 4 voicemail messages.

Shit.

She took a deep breath and hit the 'send' button.

She held the phone up to her ear, tensed in anticipation.

"You have four new voicemail messages. First voice message from today at 7:02 p.m."

"Bells, I know we said we'd never leave each other messages but this is too important." She heard him sigh tiredly. "Baby, I'm sorry. I just left my phone for a second... Baby, please. I need you to talk to me. Please. Call me right back. It's me. Just me. I'm out of there now. Call me please. I love you, baby."

Bella could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again. What the hell was she doing?

She hit the '7' and waited for the next message.

"Next voice message from today at 7:26 pm."

"Bells, please. I'm begging you. I've been calling you and calling you. I need you to pick up and talk to me. You've got me really worried right now, honey. Please. If you're mad and don't want to talk to me, then just text me back. Something. I'm going crazy here. Please, baby, I need to know that you're alright. Just...call me back. I miss you, baby. So much. I love you."

The tears silently started to trail down her cheeks. She hit the '7' again and held the phone back up to her ear.

"Next voice message from today at 7:42 pm."

"Baby," Bella closed her eyes. His voice was huskier but...broken. "You need to call me. I can't do this, Bells. Not again. Please. You're killing me. Just..." She heard him sigh again. "Just call me. I love you."

Bella turned and flushed the toilet. And then she popped up, turned on the sink, and sat back down. She wiped her cheeks and hit the '7' before putting the phone back up to her ear.

She wasn't doing this to hurt him. Not at all. God, he sounded so hurt, so defeated.

"Next voice message from today at 8:36 pm."

"Bells," Bella let out a choked sob. His voice sounded so worn down, strangled almost. "Don't do this. Please." His voice broke at the end and then there were sounds of movement and then nothing.

"End of new messages."

Bella hit the '1' and listened to it again. The tears were flowing helplessly. Her shoulders were shaking with small restrained sobs. She had to call him. She needed to. Right now. She had no idea she was hurting him so much.

A beep resounded in her ear and she pulled the phone away to look at the screen. Jake was calling her. She sniffled and picked up the call, bringing the phone back up to her ear.

She waited. If that's one thing Ness had taught her from before, it was that. Regardless of how much Jake assured her it was him or how many times he'd called her. Another loud sniffle escaped her against her will.

"Bells?"

She started to cry right when she began to try to talk to him. She was pissed that she couldn't get herself under control but she couldn't seem to. She couldn't stop long enough to take a deep breath.

"Baby? What's wrong? Talk to me! Tell me what's going on!"

She only cried harder. He sounded frantic, so worried. How was it she kept hurting him? She loved him so much.

"Bells! Stop crying and tell me what's wrong! Did something happen? Are you alright?"

She struggled to take a breath. It fought her but she won. A small victory in a time where it felt like there were none lately.

"J-Jake."

"Baby, talk to me. What's wrong, honey?"

She fought for another breath, gasping in the effort.

"Bells? Oh God, baby, I'm sorry about earlier. I fucked up. I'm sorry. Please don't let this break us. Please. I-"

"I-I need you."

"Bells?"

She let out a ragged breath.

"I need you, Jake."

She sniffled and wiped her nose on a tissue she had gotten from the box by the sink which still happened to be running.

Silence. She could only hear his breathing. She closed her eyes tightly.

"P-Please."

His breathing accelerated and Bella felt her heart drop. Had she screwed it all up? For good this time? God, she couldn't be without him. The thought of it made her chest hurt, never mind her whole body.

"Bells."

She held her breath, waiting to hear her worst fears confirmed.

"I'm on my way."

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Five minutes later, Bella came out of the bathroom with a freshly washed face and her phone in her pocket.

Edward was back in the living room, sitting on the couch, waiting for her.

He smiled up at her.

"I wondered where you went off to, love. Everything alright?"

Bella nodded and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, just had to use the bathroom."

He chuckled and picked up her hand again and interlaced their fingers.

He kissed her hand and then pulled her close to him, kissing the side of her head.

"I love you, Bella. So much."

She smiled wanly and kept her eyes on the screen in front of them.

"I love you, too, Edward."

She felt so bad for doing this, but she couldn't deny it to herself any longer. She needed Jake. Right now. She needed to feel him, feel his warmth, his love, his skin against hers. A need that could never be overshadowed by Edward. She was starting to realize that now and it only made her feel worse.

Just then the house phone rang. Bella pulled away from Edward and got up, slowly so as not to arouse any suspicion.

"I'll get it."

She said it almost forlornly, like she was more than annoyed at having to move from her current position in his arms. Edward smiled up at her and the guilt flowed throughout her chest even more. She smiled meekly back at him and then walked off to the kitchen.

She placed her hand on the ringing handset, praying to whoever would listen that it wasn't Ness, not yet anyway, and then picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is he in the room with you?"

Bella let out a sigh of relief as she placed her hand over her pounding heart in a bid to slow its out of control rhythm.

"Just say yes or no."

"No."

"Okay, give it a minute. He will be."

"How-"

"Keep it to yes or no, Bells. Nothing else."

"Okay."

He let out a long drawn out sigh.

"How are you doing? Any better than a few minutes ago?"

Bella began to gently drum her fingers on the counter, another nervous habit of hers.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

Bella remained silent, not able to say anything else as he instructed.

"This won't take long, Bells. Relax."

She nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see her, beginning to pace.

"Bells, stop pacing and acting all nervous. Or else this isn't gonna work."

Bella froze. How the hell did he know she was pacing?

Her eyes flitted to the window but didn't see anyone.

She was just about to say something, his instructions be damned, when he spoke again.

"Alright, he's heading in there. I want you to do exactly what I say when I say it. Got it?"

Bella nodded once more, shock still paralyzing her ability to speak. Her eyes were darting back and forth to the two windows looking in the room. Where the hell was he?

"Yes, Bells. Say yes."

"Yes."

"And stop looking around. Do you want this to work or not?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now do exactly as I tell you."

Just then, Edward walked into the kitchen, making her turn around to look at him. She hoped she didn't look like a deer caught in the headlights 'cause she sure felt like one.

"Who is it, love?"

Bella opened her mouth to speak when Jake's voice piped up in her ear.

"Look straight at him, Bells, and tell him it's a solicitor."

"A-A solicitor."

She heard Jake sigh. "Shit, Bells. We really need to work on your acting skills. I don't know how you've been making this work for six weeks. Sheesh. Your husband must be a real dumbass if he hasn't picked up on it by now. Why don't you just hold up a sign in bright lights that says 'I'm having an affair' next time? Might be more subtle."

Bella's anger flared. She wanted nothing more than to yell at him but she couldn't right now. She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance and gathered her wits quickly.

"Love, just hang up. Don't let them get to you like that. You're too nice sometimes." Edward walked over to her.

"Bells, you need to look up at him and say, 'She wants to know if you'd like to change your service. She thinks you're not happy with what you have.' Do it, Bells."

She sighed and looked up at Edward, dropping her hand.

Edward frowned at her and held out his hand.

"Love, I can handle it if you like. If it bothers you that much. Here."

"Do it now, Bells! Or else this isn't gonna work. Do it!"

She was fuming. She was gonna have to talk to him about his bossiness. What the fuck?

She stared up at Edward and the words came tumbling out of her mouth.

"She wants to know if you'd like to change your service. She thinks you're not happy with what you have."

Edward stilled his hand for a moment and looked at her, his eyes narrowing. Bella felt the first surge of panic. Shit, what if he wasn't buying it?

Edward then reached for the phone more insistently.

"Let me handle it."

He sounded pissed. Shit. Jake was right. Why didn't she just hold up a sign next time?

"Relax, Bells. You're doing perfectly. He's reacting the way he should. This is what we want. Relax, baby. Breathe."

Bella did as he said, she concentrated on breathing, meanwhile staring up at Edward with her own narrowed eyes. She just hoped she wasn't giving everything away.

"Bella, I said, let me handle it. Hand me the phone."

Bella narrowed her eyes further. What was with his sudden attitude? Shit, he had to know.

_**She**_ covered the mouthpiece with _**her**_ hand.

"Edward, it's no big deal. Just tell me, do we want to switch our phone service or not? I don't think we need to, but it's your call."

She then let the mouthpiece go and Edward dropped his hand.

He stared at her.

"No. We don't."

Bella nodded.

"Perfect, Bells. Perfect. I couldn't have planned that better myself. You're doing perfectly."

"No, my husband says we're okay. But thanks for the offer, though."

"Alright, we gotta get off the phone quickly. Give him a few minutes and then text me when you're free."

"Yes."

Edward stepped towards her, speaking a little louder than before.

"Tell them to put us on their do-not-call list and to never call here again. I won't have them annoying my wife like this."

Bella frowned at him. What the hell? Did he really know? Was he gonna ambush her when she got off the phone? Fuck!

"Relax, baby. Just do as he tells you."

She cleared her throat.

"Please put us on your do-not-call list if you wouldn't mind. My husband doesn't want another sales call."

"Yeah, I'll bet he doesn't."

Bella's frown intensified. Oh, she was gonna make Jake pay for this one. Definitely.

"Okay?"

"I love you."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Text me as soon as you can, Bells."

"Okay."

"I'll be here, baby."

His voice was huskier than before and it made her knees turn into Jell-O. She held onto the counter next to her for support. Edward didn't seem to notice. He was still watching her.

"Well, thank you and have a nice night."

"I love you."

He had whispered it and she wanted nothing more than to say it back, but she couldn't.

"Okay, thanks."

Then she turned the phone off and placed it on the counter.

She looked up at Edward and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. I know you don't like it when I let them go on. But I just hate being rude. It's not an easy job they have, you know."

Edward stepped closer to her, his eyes lit with a fire she didn't recognize.

She gulped quietly, wondering if he now knew her transgressions against him. A part of her wished she had Jake's voice in her ear, guiding her once again.

"I know. But I don't like them bothering you. Next time, I tell you to let me handle it, you let me handle it. Alright?"

Bella narrowed her eyes further if that was possible.

Damn, he must know. Why else would he be acting like this, a side she rarely saw in him?

Edward wasn't a guy that you could make angry easily. In all their fights, he had always remained the grounded, more logical of the two. When she had yelled and cursed at him and even slapped him once or twice, he had always been calm. Very rarely did he ever lose his temper. And even more rarely, did he ever lose it with her.

But right now, he looked downright pissed.

"Okay. I didn't think it was that big a deal, Edward. But if that's how you want it-"

"That's how I want it."

Bella's eyes widened a little but she nodded in acquiescence.

"Okay. Next time, I'll let you handle it."

Edward nodded himself, looking down.

Bella cleared her throat and went to head back to the living room.

He grabbed her arm, preventing her hasty exit.

He pulled her up against him and pushed his lips to hers forcefully.

He kissed her hard, passionately. Her arm was still in his iron grip and there was nothing she could do. If she stopped him now, he would definitely know. If he didn't already.

He pulled away, breathless, as was she.

"I love you, Bella. Don't ever doubt that. You're my life, my love, the woman I'm meant to be with the rest of mine. We're going to be happy again. You'll see."

Bella stared at him in open-mouthed confusion.

What the hell?

He didn't wait for her response. Instead he kissed her, taking advantage of her parted lips to slip his tongue inside.

She hated it. She felt guilty for feeling that way towards him, especially since that declaration, but she couldn't help it. She just...it just didn't feel right especially when it was Jake she was wishing was kissing her and not him. She hated herself so goddamn much.

He pulled away and kissed her lips and then her forehead.

"I love you."

He whispered it to her hairline and his lips lingered there.

"I love you...too."

He hugged her tighter and pulled away, smiling the smile she always loved to see on him.

"Let's go back in there and finish watching that movie. What do you say, love?"

She gave him a small smile. "Sure."

He held her hand in his and led them to the living room.

About twenty minutes later, Edward turned to her.

"Love, I forgot. I just have to call Emmett real quick. He called earlier while you were on the phone and I told him I'd call him back but I never did. I'll go call him now and be right back."

Bella smiled again and he leaned forward, kissing her.

"Mmm. I love the way you taste, Bella. So...good."

He smiled wider and then left the room. Bella cringed at the memory of those words she had spoken to him only a day ago.

She heard him go upstairs and head into the office, closing the door.

Bella rolled her eyes.

Must be more business.

She pulled her phone out quickly and texted Jake.

_**R u there?**_

She winced when she remembered asking that question earlier and getting his rabid wife instead.

The screen lit up and the device vibrated in her hand.

Jake was calling her.

She answered, breathless, waiting for him to speak first, confirming it really was him.

"Outside. Patio. Go through the garage. Go quietly and make it fast."

"You-"

"Now, Bells. You don't have a lot of time."

"Okay."

She flipped the phone shut, looked where Edward had gone quickly even though she hadn't heard him come out of the office, and then bolted towards the kitchen as quietly as she could.

She opened the garage door as silently as possible and stepped into the darkness. She carefully made her way to the moonlight that was spilling from the window of the patio door. She opened it and then Jake stepped in front of her, a few feet away. His chest was heaving in and out as was hers. They stared at each other for a moment before Bella ran and jumped into his arms. He caught her effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around him. She kissed around his face and he did the same to her. She worked her hands into his hair and grabbed short little fistfuls, slightly tugging.

She pulled back a little and whispered to his lips.

"I need you."

He nodded and turned, carrying her to a spot on the patio that hid them well in the darkness. Even if the light was turned on from the inside, they wouldn't be seen. How Jake knew that, Bella didn't think to ask. Right now she just needed him.

He leaned her back up against the wall of the house and kissed her lips.

"I love you. I'm so sorry. I love you."

Bella shook her head.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I do. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. I feel like all I do is keep hurting you. And I don't ever want to do that, Jake. I love you. So much, Jake. So goddamn much."

She pressed her lips to his, clenching and unclenching her fingers in his hair.

"I love you."

He sighed against her and hugged her tighter.

"I love you, too, Bells. So fucking much you don't even know."

She smiled and kissed him again. She released his hair but began her usual feather light touch, making him close his eyes and lean his forehead against hers.

"Are you okay, baby?"

Bella nodded.

"Why were you crying th-"

"Jake, please. I'll tell you everything later, I promise. But right now, I just want you here with me, holding me." She moved forward and kissed him again, effectively silencing his worries.

She then broke away and hugged him, burying her face into his neck.

"I don't mean to sound clingy or whiny in any way, but one day is gonna be hard to be away from you, Jake."

He didn't say anything, just let out a breath.

"I miss you so much, it's killing me." She shot up then and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm not making this any easier on you, am I?"

He cupped her left cheek and began to stroke it tenderly. But still, he didn't say anything. He just stared at her sadly.

She groaned. "I'm sorry. I just...I just miss you. I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "Bells, you really do make me think you're bipolar sometimes. You know that?"

She glared at him.

"Gee, thanks. If I'm so crazy, then what the hell are you doing with me?"

He shook his head and smiled.

"I like 'em crazy, Bells."

She removed her arms from around his neck.

"Yeah. I noticed."

He laughed and held a hand up to his heart.

"Ouch."

She scowled at him and made a movement to try and get down.

He held her fast and rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Bells. I'm only kidding with you. I just meant you're always so back and forth, in everything you do. I thought we weren't going to do any more back and forth, honey."

She sighed and stared at him.

"I'm not trying to be, Jake. Look, I get this isn't easy for you, especially since you're leaving Ness, but this isn't easy for me, either. I thought we talked about this."

He sighed and moved them over to a chair. He pulled it into the corner they had been in and sat down with her.

"We did, Bells. And I'm not pushing. I'm not. I just want to make sure you're not gonna hit the panic button and end this between us before we've had a chance to have some time together. I really thought that's what you were doing earlier. Again. It scared the fuck out of me."

Bella's face fell and she dropped her eyes to his chest, biting her lip.

Shit. She really hadn't meant to make him think that. Fuck, they were away from the shore finally and yet this shit still was going on. What the fuck did they have to do to stop worrying, to stop being scared?

"Jake, I'm sorry. I just...freaked out. I'm not gonna lie, that call from Ness really scared me. I mean, I almost said something but by some grace of God, I didn't. But that doesn't change the fact that she has my number now and it's only a matter of time before she knows. If she doesn't already. And that's it. I mean, we're done. It's over."

She felt Jake stiffen against her and her eyes flickered to his.

His eyes were wide and he stared at her helplessly.

"Bells, you can't fucking do this to me again! Not after everything! Not after today!"

Bells went to cover his mouth but he dodged her.

"Shh!" She glanced back at the house, waiting for a livid Edward to come charging out towards them. But after a couple of minutes of silence, nothing happened.

Bella sighed in relief and turned back to Jake who was watching her with tight eyes.

"Jake, that is not what I'm talking about. Will you get a grip? I just meant that we're caught, it's over. Edward will know soon, too, and then that'll be it. Our secret will be out. So, we're pretty much fucked. That's all. I never once thought of ending it with you."

The ice cold gaze he directed at her was slowly starting to melt.

He looked down.

"Oh."

Bella sighed and hugged him close to her. She began to gently stroke the top of his back that she could reach from this position.

"I love you, Jake."

His hands made their way under her shirt and began to rub her back tenderly. His touch sent fire running through her veins. But she needed this right now. She needed his touch and the way it soothed her and calmed her fears.

"I love you, Bells."

She buried her face into his neck again and he softly kissed hers and her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry, baby. I took care of it. I'm taking care of everything. Taking care of us. Okay? I just want you to relax and not worry about a thing. The only thing I want you worrying about is what sexy bathing suit you're gonna wear for me in the next couple of days."

Bella pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I could have sworn I told you what would happen if you brought me back down the shore."

He smirked.

"This is gonna be a lot nicer than the shore, Bells."

Her eyes narrowed further.

"Where are you taking me exactly?"

He smirked wider. He kissed her nose.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

She glared at him and he chuckled.

"You can give me the death ray eyes all you want but you're not getting it out of me, so give it up."

She tightened her thighs around his waist, making him stare up at her with _that_ fire in his eyes.

"I bet I could get it out of you."

He stood up with her and placed her against the wall. He grinded against her once, making her gasp. She felt all of him as he rolled his hips again.

He placed his mouth at her ear as he watched her gasp once more.

"I bet you could."

He rolled his hips and thrust his very obvious erection right up against her covered core and held her there. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes. She wanted him. Right. Now.

She was about to tell him that when his grin grew even bigger, knowing he had her no doubt, and he whispered to her.

"But it seems to me that the non-sex quota has been filled for the day. And considering that we want to keep that no-sex rule intact for our trip, I think you're gonna have to hold out until tomorrow."

He pulled away and let her down to her feet gently, the smile never wiping off his damn face. She scowled at him. He got her all hot and bothered on purpose, using her rule against her. Bastard!

"And you call me a cocktease."

He laughed at her growl.

"Okay, technically I can't be a cocktease considering you don't have one. Secondly, don't start something you know you're not gonna finish."

He leaned down and kissed her lips before whispering to her.

"I think a cold shower would do you some good."

She pushed him away angrily and he laughed again.

He threw his arms around her, holding her to him even though she didn't return the embrace, far too pissed at him.

"Come on, Bells. You have to get back inside, anyway. You've been out here a while now. I think _he_ might still be on the phone but still, better safe than sorry, know what I mean?"

Bella dropped her head against him and wrapped her arms around him. She had forgotten all about that in her lusty haze.

He kissed the top of her head and stuck his hands under her shirt again, rubbing her back.

"It's only one more day, baby. After that, we'll have all the time in the world for _that_ and more. I promise you."

Bella nodded, still not looking up.

"One more."

He hugged her tighter.

"One more."

She sighed and lifted her head to look up at him.

He smiled warmly at her and she leaned forward and kissed him.

He kissed her back just as sweetly and then pulled away, dropping his arms and taking her hand.

"Come on, baby. You've gotta get back in there."

Bella pouted but followed him.

Then a thought hit her.

"Jake, where are you staying tonight?"

"The shop. Seth couldn't have me over tonight and I didn't feel like getting a room since we're leaving soon anyway. You know? No point in wasting the money when there's a perfectly good couch there."

Bella stopped him and frowned.

"But, Jake. You said the couch sucked. Don't you want to sleep in a bed? Why couldn't Seth have you over?"

He shrugged. "His girlfriend was over and I got the feeling that...tonight they really wanted to be...alone. I mean, Seth wouldn't have cared but I don't really want to be asleep on his couch, hearing _that_, you know?"

Bella shook her head, smirking, imagining Jake trying to hold a pillow over his head to block out the moaning and mattress creaks. She remembered all too well how much it _bothered_ him last time to hear other people having sex while he wasn't having any himself.

He saw her smile and grinned goofily at her.

"You laughing at me?"

She did laugh. "I can just see you, on the couch, throwing a pillow over your head, trying to muffle the sounds. For such a perv, you're such a prude."

She giggled and he growled playfully and grabbed her, holding her against him still laughing.

"Not nice, Bells. Not nice at all. You know I'd be missing you and it'd be hard for me and you're laughing at me?"

She gasped for breath, still fighting the giggles.

"Y-Yes. Very h-hard, indeed." And then she broke into hysterics. He covered her mouth to try to drown out the volume and he chuckled into her ear.

"You're an idiot, Bells. But for some strange reason, I still love you."

He kissed her temple, shaking his head.

Bella pulled away from his hand and leaned forward, kissing him.

"I love you, too, Ass."

He laughed against her mouth and then slid a hand down to her butt and slapped hard.

She yelped into his lips and he smirked against hers.

"Your fault. You mentioned it. Plus, I don't appreciate being laughed at. I think you definitely deserve to get spanked for that one. Just wait. I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson over our break. Just you wait."

She pulled away, her eyebrow arched as high as it could get.

"Oh, really, Mr. Black? You think _you_ can teach _me_ a lesson? I highly doubt that."

He arched his brow right back at her.

"Ooh, sounds like a challenge, Ms. Swan."

She did a double take.

"Did you just use my maiden name?"

He smirked wider.

"Yeah, I did. Is that a problem?"

She snorted and shook her head.

"I guess not. So, seriously, where are you taking me?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Bells, get your ass back inside already."

"What? I just want to know. What's wrong with that?"

He chuckled at her petulant whine.

"It's a surprise."

"But I hate surprises."

"Yeah, I know. That's why it is one. Now, seriously, get back in the house before I grab you and run away with you."

She smiled sexily at him as she pulled him closer by his jacket.

"I wouldn't mind."

He dropped his hands to her ass and clapped them both over her cheeks and pulled her into him, making her gasp.

"You sure you really want to start _that_ again, Bells?"

She shook her head, clearing her throat as she moved off of him.

"No, no. We're good."

Jake shook his head at her, grinning. He knew just as much as she did that she was not looking forward to the cold water she would be stepping into in the next fifteen minutes. No need to lengthen her time in there.

"That's what I thought."

She glowered at him and he laughed.

"Alright, my little sex addict, get back in there."

She held his hand in both of hers, playing with his fingers.

"Will you...will you call me later?" She winced. God, she sounded like she was in high school. How had he reduced her to this? How?

He lifted his other hand to her cheek.

"If you want me to."

She nodded.

He leaned in and kissed her.

"Okay, baby. Text me when I can call you and I will. I promise."

Bella nodded again but leaned in to kiss him more.

"Babe, you have to go back in. Okay? We've been out here too long."

Bella frowned but nodded once more, pulling away and heading back to the garage door.

Jake leapt forward and reached for her hand.

"Bells."

She spun back around, looking him at questioningly but walking back to him all the same.

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into him, kissing her roughly.

Bella opened her lips before he could even ask her to and in the next second, his tongue was moving against hers. They grabbed at each other and Bella hitched her right leg up around his waist. He held it up for her, never breaking the kiss. She could feel his hard length against her once more.

And then, just as quickly, the kiss ended.

They were both breathless as Jake lowered her leg and pulled back.

"J-Just wanted t-to tell you..."

Bella waited for him to speak, struggling to pull air into her own lungs.

"I-I love y-you."

She took a deep breath to try and steady her rapidly heaving chest.

"I-I love you, t-too."

He nodded, still gasping for oxygen that wouldn't come fast enough.

"N-Now get in t-there bef-fore I change m-my mind."

She nodded in response and turned to walk back to the door.

But then she quickly changed course and ran to him, grabbing his face and pulling him down to her again.

She kissed him hard.

And then she whispered to him.

"I-I love y-you."

And then she ran to the door before he could say anything.

She smiled back at him and walked into the garage, enveloping her in darkness once more.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Strangely enough, Edward hadn't even known she was gone.

He hadn't come out of the office yet. She sat on the couch, staring at the screen, but not before checking herself in the bathroom to make sure she looked okay, and waited for him to come back down.

And half an hour later, he did.

"Sorry, love. Em and I were going over things we need to address in the meeting tomorrow."

Bella shrugged and smiled.

"That's okay. No biggie. I just paused the movie and watched TV instead."

He gave her that apologetic smile again and sat down next to her. But this time, she didn't make a move to be close to him and neither did he.

She yawned. Granted it was only a quarter to ten but she wanted to sneak away and talk to Jake. He was still on her brain, tormenting her, making her miss him even more.

"I'm tired, honey. I think I'm gonna head up to bed early tonight. It's been a long weekend and I've got to be in the shop tomorrow."

Edward smiled and nodded.

"Good idea. I think I'll come up with you."

She inwardly grimaced.

Crap. How was she supposed to have Jake call her now? Shit.

She plastered on that fake smile again.

"Sure."

She yawned again for good measure and stood up, stretching.

He turned off the TV and held out his hand to her.

She took it a little hesitantly but not enough to make him wonder.

He turned the lights out and led her up the stairs. Once they got to the room, Bella pulled away from him and turned towards the bathroom.

"Be out in a sec."

Edward was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Take your time, love."

Bella smiled and closed the door behind her.

She pulled out her phone, sighing and sitting down on the toilet.

_**Dont know if I can get time alone. It doesnt look like hes moving from my side.**_

She closed her phone and placed her chin in her hand and her elbow on her knee as she leaned forward. She really had wanted to talk to Jake.

_Bzzzzzzzz_

_**Thats ok baby. Well talk tw. Call me as soon as he goes 2 work in AM. Ill be up. Love u.**_

She frowned.

_**R u sure ur going 2 b ok on that couch?**_

Her phone vibrated half a minute later.

_**I told u babe. Ill b fine. Dont worry so much. Love u. Tho it sux not having u here w/ me. If my backs gonna hurt in AM, Id rather it b 4 that reason. ;-)**_

She laughed silently, shaking her head at him. He always knew how to make her smile.

_**I love u.**_

_Bzzzzz_

_**I love u. Sleep good 2nite babe. Dream of me.**_

She smiled.

_**I already do. Every nite.**_

She knew she shouldn't have sent it but it was the truth. She truly did. Well, not _every_ night, but every other night, absolutely. She grimaced. She wondered if she would dream of him again, waking up, missing him horribly like she usually did. Just like she had the past few nights.

_Bzzzzz_

_**Love u Bells. I wish u were here. Cant wait 2 have u all 2 myself & sleep w/ u 4 real.**_

She smiled more, feeling lighter than before.

_**So r u saying that all this time we havent been rele sleeping 2gether?**_

His response was quick.

_**I dont know, Technical Police. U tell me.**_

She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

_**Technically, I guess not. Sleeping 2gether would require sleeping and since we dont, then I guess ur right.**_

_**Usually am.**_

_**Hey! What happened 2 me being right all the time?**_

_**Im not getting laid so why should I keep lying?**_

Bella's mouth dropped open.

_**Ur horrible. Is that all that matters 2 u?**_

She knew him better than that but she couldn't resist teasing him.

_**Of course not. But ur the 1 who started the no sex rule. Not me.**_

Bella rolled her eyes.

_**A bit irritable, r we? & Im the sex addict?**_

_**Blue balls isnt fun, Bells. & yes u r. Remember outside earlier?**_

_**Funny, I seem 2 remember helping u 2 relieve that condition earlier 2day.**_

_**Do u know how many times a day I get hard 4 u? U think once is rele gonna help that?**_

She knew he was just teasing her back. She bit her lip again to keep from laughing.

_**Poor baby. Sounds serious. Maybe u should c a dr about that.**_

_**Only 1 I should c is u. & I will b, for 4 days straight, over & over & over & over again.**_

_**Uh huh. In the babymaker, yep, heard it b4. Well c.**_

_**Nope. In the cooter. Like that 1 much better. ;-)**_

Her teeth dug deeper into her lip, almost making it bleed.

_**I cant believe u just spelled out cooter.**_

_**I cant believe u said it.**_

_**Ugh. Ur an idiot. Howd we get on this topic anyway?**_

_**U started it w/ ur technical crap about sleeping.**_

_**Ur the 1 who said we werent rele sleeping 2gether! I was just trying 2 clarify.**_

_**U know what I meant.**_

_**Sure, sure.**_

She smirked. She threw his signature catch phrase at him.

_**Miss u Bells.**_

_**Miss u too.**_

_**Get some sleep baby. Ill talk 2 u in AM. Love u.**_

She grinned mischievously.

_**When u say sleep...**_

_**Nite Bells.**_

She smiled and shook her head.

_**Nite Jake.**_

She closed her phone and started her daily routine of getting ready for bed. When she was finishing up washing her face, her phone vibrated loudly against the counter. She grabbed it quickly hoping Edward hadn't heard it.

She flipped it open.

_**What? No I love u back? Is this about the sleep thing?**_

Bella held a hand over her wet mouth to keep from laughing.

She patted her face dry with the towel and then responded.

_**What? R u saying u were wrong about that?**_

She placed it on top of the towel in the counter to try to help the sound should he respond before she got done changing. She pulled her pajama pants and tank top out of the cabinet behind her.

Sure enough, she heard the muffled vibration against the counter.

She picked it up and glanced at the screen.

_**Yes. Ur right, Im wrong.**_

_**True but ur still not gonna get me 2 break the no sex rule. So stop lying.**_

_**Hey! Im not lying. Besides, Im pretty sure I could have gotten u 2 break it 2nite.**_

_**In ur dreams, buddy.**_

_**Yep. U will b. Im gonna make u break it & have u begging 4 more.**_

She drew in a quick breath.

_**How would u get me 2 break it?**_

He didn't respond so she sent him another message.

_**In ur dream I mean?**_

_**Now, now, Bells. I cant tell u or it wont come true.**_

_**Thats wishes, u idiot.**_

_**Same difference. Either way, Im not telling u.**_

_**Y?**_

_**Bcuz.**_

_**Bcuz y?**_

_**Bcuz I said so.**_

_**Jake! I wanna know!**_

_**Now whos the sex addict?**_

She glared at the screen.

_**Tell me or that blue balls is gonna get a lot worse over our trip.**_

_**Cruel! Well, thats y God created lotion & Playboys.**_

_**Eww. TMI. & God didnt create those. Men did. Sick, disgusting, perverted men like u.**_

_**Ouch, Bells. That hurts. I dont think Im disgusting.**_

She shook her head.

_**No baby. Ur definitely not. Sorry. Ur just a perv, thats all.**_

_**Yeah but u love that about me. U love that I can think up 1000 diff ways 2 make u cum.**_

Bella bit her lip. Damn him.

_**Is that how u plan 2 get me 2 break the rule in ur dream?**_

_**Man, u rele wanna know, huh?**_

_**Nah. Its fine.**_

_**Yes u do!**_

_**Nah. Its ok. I dont rele wanna know.**_

_**Ur such a liar, Bells.**_

_**Nope. I rele dont wanna know.**_

_**Yeah u do. Liar.**_

_**Nope. Gonna head 2 bed. Nite Jake. Love u.**_

He didn't respond. She frowned.

He knew she was just playing with him.

Right?

Then her phone vibrated.

He was calling her!

Shit.

She flicked the switch for the fan and turned the shower on. She wasn't planning on taking one but now she didn't have a choice.

She flipped the phone open and was about to say something when she heard his husky voice whisper to her, more gravelly than normal.

"I'd slowly undress you, licking your skin from top to bottom as I did. I'd lay you down in front of me and I'd massage your breasts, making you moan that sweet little moan you always let out when I do. I'd take a nipple into my mouth and lick around it before pulling on it with my teeth. And then I'd suck the shit out of it before doing the same thing to your other nipple. Then I'd lick my way down to your beautiful pussy. You'd be hot and so fucking wet for me, like you always are. I'd lick around the edges, teasing you, licking up your slit a few times before taking your clit in my mouth. I'd-ungh-play with it with my tongue, making you squirm and beg for more. And then I'd suck on it while fucking you with two of my fingers. My-uh-index and middle finger, making sure to give it to you hard and fast like I know you like it. And just when you couldn't take it anymore, I'd stick my tongue in your pussy and fuck you with it. I'd make you come so fucking hard, screaming for me, your hands in my hair, pulling like you always do. You'd be moving around but you'd watch me as my tongue thrust in and out of you, and I'd drink up all of your juices flowing into my mouth. You'd have trouble breathing but be begging for more. I'd kiss my way up your sexy body until I reached your lips. I'd kiss you and you'd taste yourself on me. You'd lick all around my lips, whispering how good you taste on me. How good we taste together. And then you'd reach down and grab my cock and-fuck-squeeze it hard. You'd beg me to put it inside of you-shit-hard and fast. Fuck. I'd spread your legs wide and ram it into you, making you scream. I wanna fucking split you open, baby. I'd fuck you hard and fast, my balls pounding your wet pussy. I'd be driving into you so hard, they'd slip inside you at times. You'd be fucking screaming, telling me how you need to feel me inside you, how you want my cum inside you. And I'd-oh fuck Bells-push harder and faster. We'd be on a bed, in the place where we're going and the headboard would be fucking knocking against the wall, practically breaking it as I slammed into you over and over again. Right in the fucking babymaker. You'd scream for me to fuck you harder and I would, yelling how much I fucking love you, how I want you to come all over my cock, how I want to come deep inside you. You'd-ungh-you'd beg me to go deeper, harder. I'd pull out and flip you onto your knees. I'd shove my cock back into you hard and you'd scream and push back against me. I'd fucking ride you, grabbing your hair and yanking it-uh shiiiit-and with my other hand, I'd slap your ass over and over, each slap harder than the last. I'd get that ass all nice and red for me. You'd still be screaming, begging me to fuck you even harder, to go faster. I'd pull you to the edge of the bed so I could stand and fucking pound the shit out of you. And as-oh fuuuck-I pumped you, I'd lean over you, covering your back with my chest, feeling that fucking amazing skin of yours on mine and I'd tell you how much I love you. I'd tell you how I'm about to fucking explode inside of you. Oh shit, Bells. I'm a-about to f-fucking come! You're so hot and wet and...tight! Shit! Oh baby, I'd fucking ram it into you! I wish you were here right now, I'd fuck the shit out of you! Fuck! I'd pull back and smack your ass hard, making you scream and your pussy would tighten down on me and I'd fucking-Shit! I'd fucking come hard deep inside of you just like you wanted me to. Oh God, baby, like right-fucking-NOW!"

Her mouth was hanging open.

And then she heard _that_ groan and she knew he was emptying out onto his stomach.

That fucking tight delicious stomach of his.

She hated that she wasn't there with him.

She'd definitely be breaking that fucking rule right now, the need to keep it intact be damned.

She heard him panting, breathless from his efforts.

"A-And th-hat is h-how I'd get y-you t-to break the ru-ule, Bells. I l-love you, ba-by, sl-eep well. I'll t-talk to y-you tom-orrow."

And with that the line clicked off.

Bella pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it helplessly.

She closed it and placed it down on the counter, turning around and moving towards the tub.

Looks like she was going to need that cold shower after all.

Fucking tease!

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella had eventually made it to bed, Edward fast asleep after waiting for her.

Freshly showered (and somewhat shivering thanks to the ice cold shower she had to take because _someone_ had to tease her mercilessly earlier), she had hopped into bed and fallen instantly asleep, thinking about how she would get _**him**_ back for such torture.

And before she knew it, it was morning. She felt Edward lightly kiss her head as he left for work.

"Have a good day, love."

She murmured sleepily.

"Thanks, you too."

He smiled and kissed her once more before leaving.

Bella waited until she heard the front door shut and then heard the ignition turn over in his car. A few moments later, she heard the engine get further and further away.

She leaned down and pulled her phone out of its hiding spot, taking it off silent. No new messages. Bella frowned and slowly pulled herself up sitting in bed, yawning as she did.

Jake had told her to call him.

She glanced at the clock.

_6:47_

She groaned. So early. Even though, the garage opened at 8, he couldn't really be awake now. Could he?

She flipped open her phone to text him when a thought hit her.

Why not pop on over there and _thank_ him for last night?

Her grin grew wider and wider as she thought of just how she would torment him.

Her decision was made and she was out of bed, rushing to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

She pulled up to the garage, parking in the spot Jake always told her to park in so her car would remain unseen in case anyone passed by.

She grabbed the tray with two coffees in it, one for her and one for him.

They had met up at the coffee shop often enough that Bella knew how he liked his coffee.

_Black and two sugars._

Bella smiled and shook her head.

She got out of the car and slowly made her way up to the open bay.

She thought it was strange for it to be open but maybe Jake had gotten up early and was getting some work done. He had said the couch wasn't all that comfortable. She frowned.

She wished he would get a room, even if it was only for one night. This way he wouldn't have to stay here and he'd have a real bathroom and a shower and a bed... Maybe she could entice him into doing it even if they were leaving tomorrow. She smiled at the thought.

She walked into the bay and saw Seth over at the counter, getting some tools together.

His head snapped up when he heard her approach.

Bella smiled wider.

She liked Seth. He was very laidback and shy and nice to her. Even though Bella had only recently come to know the real story of Jake's marriage, Seth had always treated her kindly. And it had always shocked her. Surely, he must hate her for seeing a married man. And Seth wasn't an idiot. He knew to steer clear of the office once the door closed and locked. And he made sure to give them their privacy, turning up the radio for the guys in the shop and making sure they made a lot of noise, using drills and such. Or whatever those tools were called.

Seth reminded her so much of Jake sometimes. They looked a lot alike. So much, in fact, Bella would always ask Jake if he was sure that Seth wasn't some sort of cousin of his, removed twice on his father's side or something. Each time, Jake would glare at her and would stick out his bottom lip in that adorable pout.

"He _has_ a girlfriend, you know."

And each time, she would laugh and kiss that pout off his face, making him smile again.

Bella reached Seth, beaming brightly.

"Hey Seth. How are you?"

Seth rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes flickering back and forth between Bella and the closed door leading to the office.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Good. I'm sorry, if I'd known you were here, I'd have gotten you a coffee, too. You can have mine if you like. It's light with skim and sweetened with Splenda but caffeine's caffeine."

He gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, but I'm okay."

Bella smiled bigger.

"Is he up yet?"

Seth lowered his voice and stepped closer to her.

"Yeah. Listen, Bella, maybe you should get out of here for a bit. Come back in a little while."

She narrowed her eyes at him in confusion.

"Why?" She made sure to lower her voice just like Seth did, although she wasn't entirely sure why.

He looked uncomfortable and his eyes flickered towards the door once more before drifting back to her.

"It just might be a good idea. I'll tell him to give you a call when he comes out."

Bella was frowning now.

"But, Seth. I came here to see him. I have to go to work and don't you guys open in less than an hour?"

Seth grimaced.

"I know, Bella, but...now's not a good time. Just...come back in a little while, okay?"

Bella swallowed.

What the hell was going on?

Seth had never said anything of this nature to her before.

Had something happened?

She ignored him and turned to climb the steps to the door.

She managed to get up a few before Seth gripped her shoulder lightly, halting her progress.

He leaned in to whisper to her.

"Bella, I don't think you want to go in there just yet."

She stared at him incredulously and whispered back.

"What? Why?"

He stared at her, not responding.

Bella turned back towards the door, ignoring Seth's hand, and that's when she heard it.

A woman's voice.

"I love you, Jake. I'd do anything for you. And I know you love me, too."

Bella's chest tightened when she heard nothing but silence.

And her heart fell when the sound of smacking lips made its way out to her.

The tears stung her eyes as they fought to break free and roll down her cheeks.

She turned to leave when Seth caught her by the shoulder again.

She whispered her torment to him.

"Please, Seth. Let me go. I don't want to be here. Please just let go."

A choked sob tacked itself onto the end of her plea.

Seth pulled her into him and hugged her close.

"Bella, just give him a minute. Just a minute."

Bella shook her head and tried to pull free but he held her fast.

"Trust him, Bella. Just like he trusts you."

She stopped struggling and looked up at him.

He looked at her meaningfully and she swallowed.

Seth was right.

And even if Jake was breaking her to pieces this very moment as the smacking sounds continued, she should at least give him the chance to explain.

She gave Seth a curt nod and he let her go.

It killed her to stand there, listening to the sickening noises, making her stomach churn into itself, but she did it.

And then she heard a small moan.

That was it.

She moved fast so Seth couldn't grab her and she began to ascend the steps to the door when another sound stopped her.

"Ness, cut it out! I told you! We're done!"

Sobs began ricocheting in the room.

"Jake, please! I do love you! I can't be without you! Please!"

She heard Jake's chuckles. "Right. So that's why you kept fucking him? Even after I begged you to stop and stay with me? Please. Don't fucking try it, Ness. This was a long time coming. I'm just sorry I let it go on as long as I did."

Ness cried louder. "Jake! I'm begging you! I don't-I don't love him like I love you! Please! You know I love you! And I know you still love me!"

Jake sighed. "No, Ness. I'm sorry. I don't. I did in the beginning but...things are different now."

Ness sobbed even more. "This is because of one of your whores, isn't it? This is the final fuck you to me, is that it?"

"No, Ness. Believe it or not, this is strictly between you and me. I don't want to stay married to you. This has nothing to do with anyone else. Well...except...him. But other than that, no one else."

"Bullshit! Who is it, Jacob? Hmmm? It's Rose, isn't it? I fucking knew it!"

Bella shook her head and she heard Jake groan angrily.

"Will you fucking get off that one already? I told you, nothing ever happened with Rose! We fucking hate each other and I would never do that to Emmett! So just let it go for Christ's sake!"

"If it's not Rose, then who is it? Bella?"

Bella's heart stopped.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're really just grasping for straws now, aren't you?"

"It's her, isn't it?"

"No!"

"Well, then, who is it?"

"Ness-"

Bella's heart resumed its frantic beat and she began to breathe.

"Oh God, it's Leah, isn't it? I always fucking knew-"

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Stop this shit and just fucking accept this for what it is. We're over! And that's it!"

She heard Ness cry harder. A part of her did feel bad for the girl. Even though Ness had made her own bed and she had hurt Jake, she still pitied the pain the poor girl was feeling. She couldn't imagine ever feeling that broken and devastated. Well, actually she could, but-wince-not from that angle anyway.

"And besides, even if I was leaving you for someone, it wouldn't be any of your business. You've been fucking someone else for the past year, Ness. The past fucking year! And now all of a sudden, you want to be my _wife_? Come on. I'm not fucking falling for that one again."

"J-J-Jacob, I'm sorry! I am! I never did it to hurt you! It's just-I couldn't-let him go."

Bella understood what she meant. Wasn't she in the exact same position? Oh God, would this be her and Edward someday? She hoped not. But she couldn't even begin to bear the thought of losing Jake_..."Save the thinking for later."_ She nodded her head. She would do that. And she banished those thoughts as quickly as they had come.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ness. But now...now you won't have to worry about it anymore. I'm letting you go so you don't have to let go of him. And regardless of all the shit we've been through and all the crap we've done to each other, I really do hope he makes you happy. In ways that I never could."

His voice broke on the last word and Bella's heart broke for him. She wanted nothing more than to go to him and wrap her arms around him and hold him to her, protecting him from the pain this woman was still inflicting on him. Somehow, deep down, she knew Jake still loved her. But that didn't mean that this wasn't hard for him. She knew that. He had fought for this marriage long and hard and resisted accepting that it was over. Way before he even met Bella. This was hard for him. She understood.

"Don't fucking patronize me, Jacob! You don't want me to be happy! If you did, you wouldn't be doing this!"

Jake laughed. "Okay, Ness. Whatever. Think what you want. Bottom line, sweetie. We're finished. I want a divorce and I'm not changing my mind. So stop calling me and texting me. Stop calling Seth and the guys, looking for me. Don't come here anymore. I don't want to see you again unless we're signing the divorce papers. Got it?"

Ness screamed at him, making Bella cover her ears for a moment and Seth wince.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU, JACOB! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER MARRIED YOU! HOW DARE YOU!"

Jake laughed again. Bella frowned. Really not the best time for him to be getting humor out of the situation it would seem.

"Ness. You need to leave. Before you scare my customers. Plus, don't you have to go to work? Or see him or something? He can go to the house anytime now that I'm not there. That should make things a bit better for you, shouldn't it?"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME, JACOB! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE DOING THIS! I SHOULD CALL HIM! AT LEAST HE CAN FUCK ME LIKE A _REAL_ MAN SHOULD!"

Bella gasped. How could Ness say that to him? If Jake had wronged her first, that would be something different. But Ness had been the one to cheat first. And with that guy. How could she say that to _**him**_? Emmett was right. She was a bitch.

Jake scoffed. "Yeah, Ness, I'm sure he can and does quite often. Can you please leave now?"

"Ever wonder why I stayed with him so long, Jakey? Ever wonder why I REFUSED to give him up for you? For all your fucking pathetic whiny attempts to get me to 'help you to make it work'? Because he knows how to fuck me. Fuck me just how I like it. He knows how to use his dick. Shame you don't know what to do with yours. I can't believe I ever let that small ass thing inside me. I never felt anything when you were pumping away at me. Nothing! I never did. And eventually I got fucking tired of faking it. But him, he's a fucking god compared to your shrimp of a dick. I feel him. Each and every time. I fucking feel him. He measures up in ways you never could, no matter how much you pathetically tried. You're nothing compared to him."

Bella's mouth dropped open and she slowly placed the tray of coffee on the step in front of her, off to the side.

"That's nice, Ness. I'm sure he'll make you very happy. I wasn't enough for you. I know that." His voice broke at the end and Bella's heart broke right along with it.

"Nope. You never were. And you never will be."

That was it!

Bella rushed to the door but Seth was too fast for her. He clamped a hand down over her mouth and grabbed her, dragging her down the steps while she struggled.

She wanted to rip that fucking bitch apart!

Seth whispered in her ear.

"Shh. Calm down, Bella. Jake can handle himself. Calm down. He wouldn't want you busting in there right now. Trust me. Come here."

He dragged her back into the shop into a corner and forced her to sit down on a ratty old chair, at a table well hidden in the back.

No sooner had Seth plopped her in the chair when the door to the office burst open and Ness came storming out of it.

Seth growled at Bella.

"Stay here. Do. Not. Move."

She glared at him but did as he said.

Ness charged down the steps, knocking the tray of coffee out of her way, spilling it everywhere but not stopping to care.

Seth approached the steps, waiting for her to come down so he could head up.

"This fucking nasty disgusting SHOP! Get the fuck out of my way, Seth!"

He moved and smirked at her.

"Gladly. I don't want your skank ass anywhere near me."

She sneered and screamed at him next. "FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She then turned her nose up in the air and continued on her way, leaving the garage.

Bella sprung up out of her chair and was about to rush to the stairs when she heard Seth yell to her.

"Wait!"

Bella froze, waiting.

Sure enough, a car started and then sped away, squealing tires echoing as it left the parking lot.

Bella made a dash to the stairs, practically knocking Seth over in her bid to get to Jake. She couldn't care less whether Ness saw her now or not. Ness ought to be fucking scared of her. Not the other way around.

She rushed up the stairs and stepped in the door, stopping at the sight she saw.

Jake was sitting down on the couch, hunched over, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, his eyes closed.

Bella's chest was heaving in and out from her mad dash and she took a step toward him.

"Jacob."

His head popped up, his dark eyes staring at her.

"Bella."

She swallowed and made her way over to him. He watched her as she moved.

She lifted her right hand and placed it on his left cheek. She stroked his rough unshaven skin there with her thumb.

"Are you alright?"

Jake stood up and removed her hand from his cheek. He stared at her and then turned to the door. He stepped up to the frame and leaned halfway out of the door.

"Seth! We don't open for another half hour. Get these guys out of here and get some breakfast or coffee or something. Then come back."

Guys? Bella hadn't seen anyone else. Oh shit, had they witnessed the whole thing? She had only seen Seth. Not that these guys didn't know who she was, she wasn't worried about that, but had they all heard how Ness had spoken to _**him**_? Shit.

"Aww Jake, man, I just got here. And I wanted to fix this shit in my car before we started-"

"Paul! I said get out of here! Now! Do that shit later!"

"Come on, man, do as the boss says. Let's go."

Leave it to Seth to try to keep everything calm between Paul and Jake.

Jake had told her before of the constant arguments they'd get into.

Paul was always someone he had to keep an eye on for overtime and make sure he got work done rather than flirt with the female customers who came in for oil changes and inspections.

He was the only one of the guys who didn't seem to care for Bella. He had been fine when he didn't know who she was, hitting on her heavily, until Jake came out and put his arm around her, glaring at Paul. Paul then immediately backed off and had kept his distance since.

Paul was a pain in the ass. But, like Jake had said, bottom line, Paul had his back and was there when he was needed. And when he was on task and focused, he got things done and fast.

It was just a matter of dealing with his oh-so-wonderful personality.

She heard Paul start to complain to Seth as they left.

"Just because he wants to get some-"

"Shut up, Paul, and keep fucking walking. Are you suicidal, man?"

Bella saw Jake's fists were clenched at his sides and he was tensed.

Seth had a point. Was Paul suicidal?

Jake relaxed when the voices cut off after the bay door was closed. He turned around and headed into the office, closing the door behind him and locking it.

He then made his way over to Bella.

He stared down at her and she saw that pleading look in his eyes again.

"Bells."

She knew what he needed. And she would give it to him. How could she not?

She sat down on the couch and gestured for him to join her.

He sat down on the couch next to her, and laid down, positioning himself so that his head was in her lap, facing out towards the desk.

She slowly pulled her fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss his temple.

"I'm here, baby."

He turned around and buried his head into her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. She kissed the side of his head and hugged him right back.

"Bells, I can't believe you're here."

His voice was breaking. She held him tighter.

"How could I not be, honey?"

She felt him take in a ragged breath.

"You heard..._that_...didn't you?"

She nodded against him.

She let her hand thread its way into his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Baby, you know it's not true."

"That I wasn't enough for her?"

Bella kissed his head when she heard the breaks again. She didn't know what to say.

So she said the only thing she could.

"I love you, Jacob. So much, baby. So much."

And then he broke.

He let out a strangled sob and his whole body shook.

She hugged him even tighter as he began to cry, as if she could hold him together, keep him from breaking further.

She kissed his head and his shirt-clad shoulder before laying her cheek against it.

She gently rocked him back and forth in her arms.

"I'm here, my love. I'm here."

He cried a little harder at her words but she only held him tighter and rocked more.

"I'm here. I love you, baby."

He cried and she held him to her.

It was _**her**_ arms that were holding him together.


	18. Taking Care Of It

A loud banging jerked Bella awake.

She squinted her eyes, still very heavy with sleep, lifted her head and took in her surroundings.

She saw a large room with dark carpeting, a desk with scattered papers everywhere and a beige phone that somehow transported there from the 80s with large buttons, cord and all. There were two office chairs in front of the desk...

She heard heavy breathing in her left ear.

She glanced down to find Jake asleep, curled into her with his large body.

Her arms were still wrapped around him as they had been when he had been crying and she had been comforting him, lending him what strength she could.

She had wanted to hold him, really hold him, so she had laid down and coaxed him to lay next to her.

He had sobbed into her neck and his fingers had gripped her back tightly but eventually he began to calm down and relax beside her.

She had kept her fingers in his hair, touching him, soothing him in the way she knew only she could.

She had tenderly kissed his dark head repeatedly, holding him as he cried.

Eventually, his sobs lessened in succession and began to die down. Bella remembered the way he had held her only a couple of days ago, getting her to breathe with him by taking deep breaths himself. She held him tighter and made sure her chest was up against his.

She began to breathe deep, in and out, slowly, trying to get him to mimic her without vocalizing it.

And sure enough, he had. And just like she was hoping, he had calmed down. Calmed down so much that he had drowsed off, pulling her with him into sleep.

Now she stared down at his face as he slept. He was so beautiful. None of the pain was present. He just looked so...peaceful. So serene. So...beautiful.

She slowly removed her right arm from around him and lifted her hand to his face. She gently trailed her finger down his jaw.

She stared at him in awe. She had been with him so many times but she had never seen him asleep before.

She traced the outline of the bridge of his nose down to his mouth. His lips were parted slightly and she felt his warm breath coat her fingertip as she ran it along his bottom lip.

She heard an almost inaudible sad whimper escape him.

His hold around her tightened and she wondered if her feather light touches weren't as light as she thought.

After a few seconds, she could see he was still very much asleep.

She brushed his cheek with the pad of her thumb ever so gently.

She saw the dried tear track there, making her heart wrench painfully.

She leaned forward slowly and softly kissed the middle of the pathway his tears had made.

She wanted nothing more than to take away his pain.

She then moved upward and placed the tenderest kiss on his closed eyelid.

She saw it twitch in response but he didn't stir.

She then kissed his forehead delicately and pulled back to look at him.

She placed her hand into his hair and slowly pulled her fingers through it, making sure not to wake him.

She stared down at him and whispered so softly she herself almost couldn't hear it.

"I love you."

She leaned forward once more and placed another gentle kiss to his forehead, closing her eyes and letting her lips linger there.

Then she pulled back and lowered her head back down to watch him sleep.

She pulled her fingers through his hair in exaggerated motions.

She loved him.

She knew she did.

She felt it right now. It weighed heavy in her heart, making it light and yet swell, all at the same time. It took her breath away. Literally.

She saw his chest move in and out as he breathed. She wished she could lay her head against it and hear his heart. But she knew it would wake him up and she wanted nothing more than to let him sleep a little longer.

She smiled.

He loved her.

She knew he did.

And then her smile slowly fell and she felt the heaviness in her chest increase.

Why couldn't she just forget everyone and everything else?

Why couldn't she just forget them and be with Jake, never looking back?

Why?

The banging sounded again, this time louder.

Bella swiveled her head back.

The banging was a pounding.

Someone was pounding on the door.

"Jake! Man, open up!"

Bella turned back to Jake.

He didn't stir.

She smirked.

Seth's banging and yelling was enough to wake the dead.

But not her Jake.

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he only tightened his arms further around her, making it impossible for her to escape.

She narrowed her eyes at him, certain he must be awake by now.

Nope.

She tried once again to move and break free and again he held her fast, pulling her into him more.

She shook her head.

How the hell could he not hear Seth and wake up? Yet he could hold onto her with a vise grip and still be asleep?

How?

She took a deep breath and leaned back with all her might, prying his arms off of her for a few successful seconds. He went to tighten again and she somehow miraculously dodged him, carefully sat up and climbed off the other side of the couch without moving him.

She heard him grunt and roll into the spot she had been in seconds earlier, reaching, finding nothing to grab hold of and then turning onto his stomach, his arms settling underneath the pillow his head was on.

Bella shook her head once more in astonishment but smiled warmly at him.

Seth pounded on the door once more.

"Jake! Come on, man! Open the damn door already!"

Bella glanced once back at Jake who hadn't moved and then made her way quietly to the door.

She unlocked it and opened it to reveal an exasperated Seth.

She held a finger to her lips and stepped out, closing it behind her.

Seth's eyes widened and he moved in closer to her, practically hovering over her, making her just a tad uncomfortable at his encroaching on her personal space.

"H-He's asleep."

Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I figured."

She glared at him, crossing her arms, and was about to say something when he cut her off.

"That's not what I meant, Bella. I know he's exhausted. He didn't get much sleep last night and this morning must've taken a lot out of him."

Bella nodded and looked down, still a little uncomfortable with his close proximity to her.

Seth began to scratch his head.

"I, uh, I wasn't trying to bother you guys or anything. I just-well-you said you had to go to work earlier and I didn't know when that was so..."

Bella glanced up, seeing Seth staring off to the side, just as uncomfortable as she was.

"What time is it?"

Seth dropped his hand and looked down, clearing his throat. "About 9:30."

Bella's eyes widened. Shit, had they been asleep that long?

Thank God, she didn't have to be at the shop until 11.

Damn.

Bella swallowed and nodded again.

"Okay. I'm gonna go wake him up."

Seth nodded, still not looking up at her.

Bella turned around to open the door but then spun around quickly and kissed Seth on the cheek, making him stare at her in shock.

She smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, Seth. For everything. You're really a good friend to him."

Seth blushed and lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Umm...no biggie."

Bella smiled wider and then turned to open the door.

She went in and closed the door behind her.

She padded over to the couch and knelt down next to Jake.

He was still in the same position she had left him in.

She shook her head and smiled.

She leaned down and softly kissed his back on the spot right in between his shoulder blades.

"Baby, wake up."

She said it quietly but with enough volume that it should have made him stir.

He didn't.

She trailed kisses up to the back of his neck and then to the left side of his face.

She whispered into his ear.

"Baby. It's time to get up. Come on."

She heard Jake groan and saw him bury his face a few inches further into the pillow.

She rolled her eyes.

She placed her chest against his back and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder, next to his ear.

"Baby, you need to wake up. I have to leave."

Jake rolled over then and grabbed her, making her shriek in surprise and rolled her back into the couch with his arms around her, holding her tightly to him, his head buried in her neck.

"No. Stay here. With me. You can't leave. I'm too comfortable." She felt him whisper it against her skin and it made her shiver.

Bella smiled and kissed his temple.

"Baby, I have to go. I have to close up everything with the shop."

Jake groaned again and pulled her closer.

Bella sighed and laid her head down on top of his.

She stroked his hair and lifted her head, placing a quick kiss to his cheek before laying back down.

They laid like that for a few minutes, Jake breathing into her neck, sending goose bumps throughout her skin repeatedly.

She lifted up, turned to him and kissed his cheek once more.

"Okay, baby, I've gotta go."

She started to sit up when Jake pulled her back down to face him.

"Jake..."

"Spend the day with me."

Bella looked at him sadly.

"Baby, I can't. I've gotta go to work. And so do you."

Jake lowered his eyes and Bella felt bad.

"Baby, we're gonna get to spend the rest of the week together. Let's just close up everything today and get it done and then we'll have all the time in the world. Okay?"

Jake bit his lip and nodded. Bella leaned forward and kissed his nose.

Jake gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"I'll walk you out."

He got up, grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet.

He lifted a hand and started to stroke her hair and she leaned into his touch.

"Maybe you should put your hair up."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. What?

He gave her that small smile again and inclined his head towards the bathroom.

She frowned at him and walked into the smaller room, glancing in the mirror and gasping.

Her hair was all over the place! How the hell did that happen?

She tried smoothing it down with her hands but that didn't work.

She gasped again as realization hit her. No wonder Seth had been standing so close to her and looking away, clearly uncomfortable. He was trying to block the other guys' view from seeing what looked to be very bad sex hair. Shit. Nothing sexy about the state her hair was now in, that was for sure.

She sighed and pulled a hair band from the pocket in her sweats and put her hair up into a loose and very messy ponytail.

Sweats. Shit. She still had to go home and change. Dammit!

It was close to 10 so no big deal. And she was the owner. But she still had to shower and take care of a few other things. Damn.

She tried to smooth the snarling bumps with some water from the sink but to no avail.

Eventually, she gave up. She had lost that battle.

She noticed the bruise still on her neck that Jake had given her the other night.

The guys would definitely see it.

She shrugged to herself. Oh well. At least it wasn't anyone she had to worry about.

She turned and left the bathroom to find Jake sitting on the couch, waiting for her. When he saw her, he stood up.

He gave her that empty smile again and it made her heart drop. Was he mad at her for not staying?

"Better."

She chuckled.

"Thanks."

He nodded, looking down.

Bella sighed.

"Jake, I-"

"Ready to go?"

Her mouth dropped open.

He _was_ mad at her. Why? It's not like she didn't want to spend time with him. She did. Isn't that why she was going away with him for the next four days?

She went to ask him how he could possibly be mad at her when he held out his hand to her.

She narrowed her eyes at him but took it.

He turned and led them to the door, interlocking their fingers. Once at the door, he pulled her in closer behind him and then turned the knob.

They stepped out into the shop. Music was blaring from the radio and there were two cars on the lifts. Seth was outside near the entrance of the bay, talking to a customer, explaining something it looked like. Paul and Jared were under the cars. Colin was walking around somewhere in the back.

Jake began to lead them down the steps when Bella heard a wolf whistle.

"Damn. A full two hours, huh? I think that might be the longest _meeting_ you've ever had in there, Jake."

Jake stiffened and stopped. He turned and glared at Paul.

"Do your fucking work."

Bella winced.

Jake's tone was deadly, full of menace and seriousness.

Paul laughed and went back to what he was doing.

"Yep."

Jake began leading them down the steps again, scowling at Paul all the while.

He then walked them out to where Seth was.

Seth nodded at them as they passed, Jake nodding in return and smiling at the customer who gave them a polite nod. Bella smiled in response.

Jake walked her to her car, not saying a word and never looking at her, but always keeping her hand in his.

Bella pulled her keys out of her pocket with her other hand and hit the unlock button.

She turned and looked at Jake.

He just stared at her silently.

Bella began to untangle her fingers from his in an attempt to get her hand back. He let her do it.

She gazed up at him in confusion.

What was going on here? Was he really this mad at her?

He gave her that tight smile again.

"I'll talk to you later."

Her jaw dropped to the ground.

Was he serious?

"Jake-"

"I'll call you, okay?"

She stepped back as if she had been burned.

And then she got angry. She had tried to be here for him, holding him, loving him, trying to give him what he needed. And this was how he was going to treat her? All because they both had to work like adults and prepare their businesses to be handled while they went away together? Because she wasn't willing to play hooky when they had the next four days to do so? Because she couldn't stay when he asked her to? Fuck that. She wanted nothing more than to yell at him in her frustration but she figured he'd had enough for one day. No, enough for a whole damn week.

"Yep."

She turned and walked to her door. She opened it roughly and was about to get in when she heard his voice in her ear.

"Bella."

The pain in that voice splashed ice cold water on her anger, dousing the flames.

She spun around to face him.

"Thank you. For...today. That...meant a lot to me."

She mashed her brows together.

"Of course, Jake. You don't have to thank me. That's not-"

He silenced her by leaning in and kissing her.

As his lips moved with hers, she forgot why she had been so angry with him in the first place.

She brought her arms up around his neck and melted into the kiss.

His hands grasped her back more firmly and he pulled her closer.

And just as quickly as it happened, it ended.

Jake pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"I love you, Bells. I'm sorry about what you heard earlier. I didn't-"

"Why are _you_ sorry? Jake, you didn't do anything wrong."

He sighed and leaned against her more.

"Yeah, I did. I let her kiss me and I didn't push her away."

He opened his eyes and stared at her worriedly.

Even though that stung a little, like someone was pricking her finger with a needle, Bella couldn't deny that she had no reason or right to feel any jealousy or anger or hurt about it.

Not only was it his wife, she knew Jake didn't love Ness anymore. And especially after the crazy woman's display earlier, Bella was certain there was nothing left between them. After all, Jake had made the choice to leave Ness. Not the other way around.

"Baby, you have nothing to be sorry for."

His eyes tightened.

She continued.

"Baby, I get it. She's still your wife. Legally, anyway. You just made one of the toughest decisions you've had to make last night. And then she comes here, begging for you to take her back. That can't be easy."

She leaned in to kiss his nose but he pulled back sharply.

He stared at her incredulously.

"Just how _much_ did you hear?"

Bella cringed. Shit. He sounded pissed. Maybe Seth had been right.

"Bella?"

She winced at the increase in volume and bit her lip, looking down.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to listen in on your conversation or anything. It's just..." She sighed and stepped back from him, dropping her arms. He moved with her, unwilling to let her go.

She looked up, glaring at him. Why was she suddenly the bad guy in all this? She hadn't planned on all of this happening this morning. She had only planned on seeing him, kissing him, telling him she loved him and maybe torturing him a little like he had done to her last night.

"Look, I only came here this morning because I missed you. I felt bad that you slept on that fucking couch all night, which you were right, it definitely sucks. I left after _he_ did and picked up some coffee on the way in so I could come here and see you. That's it. I wasn't trying to spy or invade your privacy in any way but when I was talking to Seth, I heard some woman telling you she loved you. And then I heard you guys kissing and a little bit of moaning action and I freaked out, okay? I wasn't trying to fucking eavesdrop. When I heard it was Ness, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. That's all! So don't get fucking pissed at me for it."

She hadn't meant to let that all out but she had. She saw his eyes narrow. Shit.

"You heard Ness telling me she loved me and she would do anything to keep me around? That's what you heard? That's what made your ears perk up?"

Bella crossed her arms and glared more.

"Yes. But then I heard the rest. And I didn't mean to, okay? So just-I didn't do it to stalk you or anything, alright?"

She turned her head and stared towards the garage, unwilling to look at him anymore.

God, he could be so thick sometimes. How could he be mad at her?

She watched Seth use hand gestures in his very lengthy explanation with the customer they had passed before. Paul and Jared were watching her and Jake intently, a sneering smile on Paul's face.

She glared at him. What the fuck was his problem?

But she didn't get too much time to think about it. Next thing she knew, Jake was kissing her.

He placed kisses from her mouth to her cheek to her ear, hugging her close to him. Each time his lips touched her skin he whispered "I'm sorry," to her.

She sighed and relaxed into him.

"Bells, I'm not mad at you. And I certainly would never think you were doing that. I'm sorry, baby. I'm just so on edge right now, with this morning and Paul and his bullshit...I'm sorry. I just wanna be with you, Bells. That's all. I'm so much better when I'm with you than when I'm without you."

Bella looked up at him.

"I know. I feel the same way, Jake. But you were the one who told me that we have to take care of business first. That's all I'm trying to do."

He chuckled and stroked her cheek.

"Out of all the things I've told you this past weekend, that's the one thing you remember? You're too much, Bells."

She smiled and raised her hand to his against her cheek, rubbing it.

She leaned forward and brought her lips very nearly close to his.

"I love you."

He leaned in further.

"I love you, too, baby."

He took her lips in his in a very sweet kiss.

When he pulled away, he placed his forehead against hers once more, looking straight into her eyes.

"Have lunch with me."

Bella laughed.

"You're relentless."

He smiled wide.

"You got that right. Have lunch with me, baby."

Bella chuckled, shaking her head, sighing.

"I can't go until around 2 or so. Is that okay? Will you be able to around then?"

He smirked at her.

"Of course, Bells. In case you missed it the last twenty times you've been here, I'm the boss. What I say, goes."

Bella laughed, pulling away and turning back to her car.

"Uh huh. Right."

He turned her around and kissed her again, her still laughing against his lips.

"Always laughing at me. Man, I am definitely gonna have to give you a time out or something."

She pouted. "A time out? That's it? What happened to spankings?"

His mouth popped open in shock and she took advantage of the moment to rub up against him and lick from his ear all the way down his jawline, nipping at his chin and moaning as she did.

"You know, teasing me like that last night. I wish I had been here with you last night. I would've broken the rule, no questions asked. I was _so_ tempted..." She moaned the words into his ear for good measure. "Talking about splitting me open and riding me. It made me _so_ hot and think about all the things I wanna do to you." She heard him gulp and she knew she had him. "The way you said you'd make me scream and beg you to give it to me harder. God, baby, I was _so_ turned on and missing you. Almost makes me want to break the rule right here." She licked the lobe of his ear and she heard him gasp. She saw him shudder as she pulled away. She smiled sexily, leaning in to whisper to his mouth.

"Now _that's_ a fucking cocktease. Your move, Mr. Black."

She got into her car, grinning wickedly, as he stared at her wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

She chuckled and closed the door, turning the car on and lowering her window down.

Jake leaned down into the window, resting his arms on the door, looking a little pained.

"You're fucking cruel, Bells. I'm gonna get you for that. Just you wait. Four days is a long time. I know we said we'd wait 'till we went away but you better believe, I'm gonna make you fucking work for it."

Bella smirked.

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Black?"

He smirked in return.

"Sure as hell is, Swan."

She shook her head and buckled her seatbelt.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Teasing me like that where there's no shower. Now what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

He gestured down to his now very obvious erection.

Bella drew in a sharp breath. "Oh, that reminds me."

She leaned into the passenger seat and lifted a CVS bag into her lap.

She smiled up at him.

"Here you go."

She thrust the bag at him and he took it, pulling out a huge bottle of lotion and looking down at it with bugging eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"That ought to take care of things. And there's more where that came from."

She winked at him and put the car into drive, leaning over to kiss him once she did.

He tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away.

"Uh uh, buddy. Be a good boy and go get some work done. I'll see you at 2."

Jake glowered at her.

"Fine. But I'm bringing this." He thrust his hand up with the bottle in it.

She laughed.

"And I'll bring mine. Though, I think it's a slightly different word starting with an 'L'."

She winked again at him and his mouth dropped for the umpteenth time that day.

She pecked his lips quickly.

"See you in a few hours. Go get 'em, Black."

He stood up and she pulled out of the parking lot, driving back to her house, leaving a very shocked looking and very aroused Jake standing there.

Bella couldn't help but giggle as she noticed in the rear view mirror that neither his mouth had closed nor his eyes had gone back into his head yet.

Well, he _had_ asked for it.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella went over the numbers again.

She shook her head.

They just weren't making what they used to, a ripple effect of the current economy no doubt.

Sometimes she really hated running a business, this particular moment being one of them.

Bella laid down her pen, sat back in her chair, and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Why, oh why, did she not just push herself to become an editor like she had originally wanted?

Why?

She sighed and placed her hands on her head, interlocking her fingers as she leaned back.

The answer rung deep in her head.

_Because you love books and you love this place no matter how insane it makes you at times._

Bella rolled her eyes.

Yeah, yeah. Damn voice of reason.

Her phone vibrated on the desk, reverberating throughout the office.

She leaned forward, reaching for the offending device, yet grateful for the distraction it was providing.

She flipped it open and stared at the screen.

_**U good 2 go?**_

Bella immediately glanced at the clock on the wall.

_2:13_

Crap. Where had the time gone?

She quickly texted _**him**_ back.

_**Give me 15 more min & then ill b good 2 meet u.**_

Before she had a chance to close the phone, it vibrated again.

Man, he was fast.

_**15?**_

_**Yes, 15.**_

_**Ur gonna make me wait 15 min xtra?**_

Bella rolled her eyes again and shook her head.

_**Yes. Y? Is that a problem, Mr. Black?**_

_**Yes. U said ud meet me 2. Its already 2:15. Now Ive gotta wait 15 min more?**_

Bella frowned. Maybe he wasn't able to meet her. Maybe, in closing up the garage and taking care of everything before he went away, he had to stay close with as little distraction as possible. Maybe he only had that half hour and now she'd wasted it. Fuck.

_**Sry. I didnt mean 2 take so long. Just going over the #s. If u cant go, I understand.**_

_**Relax, Bells. Just teasing u. 15 min is fine. Just txt when ur ready, ok?**_

Bella shook her head.

Of course, he had just been teasing her. _Way to jump to conclusions, Bella. Stressed much?_

_**Ok sry. Will do.**_

_**K.**_

She stared at the screen. Crap, had she pissed him off? Fuck.

She closed the phone and placed it on the desk, sighing. She rubbed her eyes one more time before poring over the sheets in front of her once again.

A few minutes later, the bell sounded in the back, making her jump like it did every time she was lost in thought.

She glanced up at the clock again.

_2:21_

She laid her pen down and began to get up.

This was driving her nuts. Fuck this.

These reports would still be here when she got back.

She gathered up her bag and keys, sticking her sunglasses on her head. She stopped in the bathroom to give herself a quick once over. When she was satisfied, she left the back and made her way to the front of the store.

The first thing she noticed was Lauren was nowhere in sight.

What the hell?

The register was completely abandoned.

Not that anyone could get into it that didn't have a key but still. If you go to help a customer, always make sure you have the register in sight. That was the number one rule. They all knew that.

For a book shop, it was quite large. And Bella had filled it with rows and rows of books, almost reaching to the ceiling. When people had commented on it, they had always said it reminded them of a mini-library. That was good because that's exactly how Bella had wanted it to look.

But at times like these, her design backfired. She couldn't see where anyone was unless she checked the cameras. As Edward had pointed out to her often, not a great idea for security reasons and loss prevention. She sighed. Just another fact proving why she shouldn't run a business.

She made her way behind the counter and checked the screen. There was Lauren, her back to the camera, talking to the back of some guy's head. Bella rolled her eyes. Another guy Lauren was trying to hit on no doubt. The only time she really went out of her way to help a customer.

She quickly walked to the spot she had seen them in, coming up behind Lauren and the guy who she couldn't really see because the girl was practically all over him and he was facing the shelf. Bella maintained her distance but cleared her throat loudly.

Lauren jumped and turned around, that bittersweet Barbie smile on her pretty face.

"Bella! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I was just helping this gentleman to find the book he was looking for."

Bella smirked. _Uh huh._

"It's no big deal, Lauren. I'm just gonna head out for a bit but I'll be back. I have my phone on me if you need me. Just-uh-" She leaned in a little and lowered her voice so as not to embarrass her employee in front of this stranger. "Just keep an eye on the front, okay? Tyler should be here in the next twenty minutes and then you can take your break."

Lauren's eyes went wide and she nodded. "Of course. You got it. I'll see you when you get back."

Bella smiled and looked at the stranger who hadn't turned around, still skimming the rows of books. Bella found that a tad odd. He was an average looking guy, lean but not built, in dark jeans, a dark jacket and a dark baseball cap on his head. Bella assessed him and then quickly backtracked.

"Actually, Lauren, I'll just wait until you're done. It's not a big deal. I'm in no hurry."

Lauren shook her head.

"That's okay. You don't have to. I was about to head up there anyway."

The guy still hadn't turned around. So strange. It seemed like he was just staring at the bookcase, not searching, keeping his profile purposely hidden from Bella. She shook her own head.

"No, that's okay. I'm staying. Sir, is there anything I can help you with?"

Lauren narrowed her eyes at Bella but she could care less right now. Something was wrong here and Bella did not feel good about it.

And then the man spoke.

"Yes, actually, Mrs. Cullen, _you_ can. I'm looking for 'The Scarlet Letter'. You wouldn't happen to have a copy, would you? Or has _someone else_ already _bought _it?"

Bella's heart stopped. She knew that voice.

The man turned around to face her and sure enough, she was right.

He gave her that eerie smile that she hated and sent shock waves of chills throughout her soul.

Lauren looked back and forth between Bella and the man, confused at the recognition playing out on Bella's face and annoyed because Bella had the man's attention.

Bella gulped quietly before giving a timid smile.

"Hello, Mike."

He smiled wider and it made her stomach clench.

Lauren cleared her throat.

"You two know each other?"

Bella turned towards Lauren, giving her a sweet smile.

"Yes. Mike works with _my husband_ over at the advertising firm I was telling you about. Isn't that right, Mike?"

She turned back to Mike and gave him the same smile.

Mike chuckled and shook his head.

"Yep. I work with Edward." And then the smile dropped and he stared at her in earnest. "Actually, Bella, I came here to talk to you about that very thing."

Bella's smile dropped.

"Work, I mean." He laughed and turned to Lauren whose smile was so wide it was anything but alluring as she was trying to make it. "Bella always assumes the worst."

Bella glared at him. He made it sound like he knew her and that was the farthest fucking thing from the truth.

"Actually, Mike. I would love to stay here and chat with you. You know, catch up. But, I'm afraid I'm on my way out. I have an appointment."

Bella heard the door open behind her as another customer walked in. Lauren turned to look and her eyes widened a bit. She smiled and began to move towards Bella. "I'll take care of this one. You two catch up."

She passed Bella whose eyes still hadn't moved off of Mike.

Mike smirked at her as he moved closer.

"So, Bella, it seems we have a lot to talk about."

Bella never stopped glaring.

"Actually, Mike. We don't have anything to talk about. Like I said, I'm on my way out."

Mike shook his head.

"No, Bella. Something tells me you're going to make time for me. You're going to want to talk to me."

Bella scoffed.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure? In fact, what makes you so sure I won't just call up Edward right now and tell him how you're harassing me at this very moment?"

She just didn't have the patience for this today. All she really wanted to do was leave and go see Jake. Run into his arms where it was safe and let him protect her.

Mike laughed and it sent more chills down her spine.

"I highly doubt Edward's gonna come to your rescue if that's what you're inferring. Not now. And harassment's a bit of a stretch, wouldn't you say?"

Bella gritted her teeth. "Not really."

Inside her head, though, she was losing it. What the hell did he mean Edward wouldn't come to her rescue? And what was it he said? 'Not now'? What the hell did that mean?

Mike smiled at her and moved closer. She took a step back and he laughed again.

"Oh, come on, Bella. You shouldn't be so mean to me. Then I won't tell you what it is I came here to tell you."

Bella frowned. "I don't want to know what it is you came here to tell me."

Mike's smile grew bigger as did the twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, you do."

Bella scoffed again and was about to tell him to leave when he spoke up again, taking another step towards her.

"Trust me, Bella. You really want to hear what I have to say. Especially with what I now know."

Bella's eyes widened a bit. What the hell did he mean? And then it came back to her. The bite mark that was still marring her neck as they spoke. _Shiiiiit._

That meant Edward had confronted him even though she had asked him not to. That meant Mike had told him he hadn't been the one to give her the mark. That meant Edward knew she and Emmett had lied to him. That meant, in addition with Ness knowing her number...oh shit.

Bella felt herself struggling for air. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

She fought to maintain her composure in front of Mike.

"W-What exactly do you mean, Mike?"

He smiled wickedly, knowing he had won.

"Well-"

Bella held her breath.

"Excuse me, Bella."

They both turned towards the voice that had always grated Bella's nerves with its irritating syrupy sweetness but she was now grateful for.

Lauren looked beyond annoyed now.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there's _another_ customer asking specifically for you."

Lauren pouted, clearly unhappy that attention was drawn away from her again and diverted towards Bella.

If Bella wasn't in such a situation, she would have laughed. But as it was, the last thing she felt like doing right now was laughing.

She turned back to Mike's sickening smile.

"Go on, Bella. I'll wait. We have _a lot_ to talk about. I wouldn't want to keep a customer of yours waiting that long."

He winked at her and it made her sick.

She glared at him.

"I'll be right back. We do have _a lot_ to talk about."

He smiled wider and she scoffed disgustedly before turning around to follow Lauren towards her awaiting customer. She couldn't imagine who it could be. Sure, she had her regulars, some whom she had had lengthy discussions with about certain classics, but she hoped fervently it wasn't one of them. Not right now. She didn't want to deal with Mike but she knew she would have to. She would have to find out exactly what was said, what Mike had deduced on his own and what she was going to have to face when she went home. She shivered at the thought.

Lauren led her around a bookcase, leading her down the aisle and turning to the left into another aisle.

She practically wept when she saw who was waiting for her.

There was Jake with that mischievous smirk he always gave her whenever he was up to something.

Lauren turned to her. "This gentleman was looking for the classics section. I tried to recommend a few but he said the owner would know best and he'd like to get your personal opinion."

Lauren sounded purely put out that her charms hadn't worked on this one.

Jake smirked wider.

Bella swallowed and turned towards Lauren.

"Okay, I'll take care of it. Thank you." Lauren turned to leave but Bella stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. "Lauren, do me a favor. Please go help our _other_ customer and inform them I'll be with them shortly. And just keep an eye on the front, okay?"

Lauren nodded sulkily. "Sure, Bella. Anything for you." And then she walked off, more like stomped.

Bella turned back to Jake who had picked up a book, looking through it and still smirking.

"So. Got Wuthering Heights around here anywhere? Someone told me it was one of the best stories ever written but I highly disagree. I don't see what there is to love about a guy not getting the girl and then going all psycho. It sounds a little...emo to me or something. I don't know. What do you think? Would you recommend it?"

Bella didn't answer. She was breathing fast, torn between crying at the sight of him and grabbing him and kissing him, never letting him go.

Jake's smile wiped away and he looked up at her, his eyes narrowed in concern when she didn't play along.

"Bella?"

She chose the latter. She'd correct his extremely messed up assessment of the classic Bronte story later.

She surged forward, snatched the book out of his hand and tossed it on the shelf, grabbed his hand ignoring his shocked face, and pulled him with her to the end of the aisle and turned, stopping right behind the bookcase, a place where the cameras couldn't see them.

"Bells?"

She grabbed him and kissed him like it was the last time she would ever get to, letting him feel everything she felt for him and everything she was feeling in this moment.

Eventually, he pulled away breathless.

"B-Bells, w-what's going on?"

She didn't answer him, just leaned up and clung to him, hugging him close, her arms around his neck, her face buried into that middle juncture where neck met shoulder.

He whispered into her ear.

"B-Bells? You're not upset, are you? You seemed like y-you had a lot going on so I figured it'd just be easier if I-I came here to pick you up. That's all."

She closed her eyes and hugged him tighter. "If I was upset, do you think I would greet you like that?"

"Good point. Then, baby, what's wrong?"

She felt him start to rub her back soothingly.

God, how she loved him.

"Look, if this is about the numbers, honey, relax. All businesses go through their ups and downs. We're struggling, too. You shouldn't let them worry you so much. It's only gonna stress you out if you let it. Things always have a way of working out."

She felt him dip and start to kiss her neck softly. She wanted nothing more than to melt into his embrace and never leave.

She felt him move her hair away and tenderly kiss _that_ spot, making her wince a little, but not because of the pressure his lips were applying to her skin. She sighed and pulled back to look at him.

He leaned down and kissed her once more before placing his forehead against hers.

"It'll be okay, baby."

He kissed her nose and smiled down at her.

"You never did tell me. Do you recommend Wuthering Heights or no?"

She sighed again. "Jake, look-"

"Babe, you're stressing too much. Come with me and I'll give you a nice back massage to help you relax. We both know I'm good with my hands." He winked at her and it made her smile a little.

"I'd love to go with you, Jake. I would but I kind of have...a problem."

His smile dropped and he pulled back, looking at her seriously.

"What kind of problem?"

Bella grimaced. As relieved as she was that Jake was here, she knew he wasn't going to react well.

"Bella?"

She swallowed and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Mike's here."

She was right.

His eyes widened and then narrowed into slits.

"What the fuck is that piece of shit doing here?"

Bella winced. He was beyond pissed.

"He says he wants to talk to me."

Jake clenched his jaw and dropped his arms from her and stepped away.

"What the fuck would he have to talk to you about?"

Bella frowned when she felt the cold creeping into her body from the absence of his touch.

"Jake, I didn't ask him to come here. I don't want anything to do with him. You know that."

His jaw unclenched and then clenched again as he turned away from her.

"I do know that. I'm not pissed at you, Bella. I just don't understand what the fuck he's doing here. From what I understand, Emmett made it pretty clear that he was supposed to stay away from you."

That's when Bella saw the shaking. His hands were balled up in fists at his sides and he was glaring out into the aisle. He looked downright frightening, someone that a very smart person would not want to piss off. Too bad for Mike that he didn't seem to be in that category.

She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Baby, don't worry. I'll handle it. I'll tell him to leave, okay?"

Jake let out a deep breath and turned to her, his eyes still tight with anger.

"No. _I'll _tell him to leave. Where is he?"

Bella moved herself in front of him, looking up at him.

He didn't look at her but instead stared off down the aisle.

She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in, whispering.

"Baby, listen to me. It's not worth it. Now-look at me."

Jake's eyes reluctantly dropped to hers.

"Now I think Edward said something to him and that's why he's here. You know, about," Bella pointed to her neck. "_This_. But let me just see what he has to say and if I need you, I promise I'll call you."

He glared at her.

"I'm not _leaving_, Bella. No fucking way. The guy is always all over you and you just expect-"

Bella placed her fingers on his lips silencing him.

"I wasn't saying you should leave. Just to let me talk to him, that's all."

She removed her hand and he sighed angrily, dropping his head.

"Bella, I really would rather you not. Look, even if he told Edward he never touched you, Edward's gonna believe Emmett over him any day. You know that. So even if he's here to talk to you about it, what point does it serve?"

He looked up at her with still angry but now pleading eyes.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back behind the bookcase. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head down on his chest.

"I understand what you're saying, Jake. But if that's the case, then what is it gonna hurt if I do talk to him and just hear what was said between him and Edward then?"

His hand came up and lifted her chin so he could look at her.

"Is that all you're worried about? Edward?"

Bella frowned at him.

"Of course not, Jake. But I do have a right to know what was said. I'm the one that has to go home later and deal with it. Not you."

She scoffed and pulled away from him but he stopped by grasping her arms gently.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? I'm not-" He sighed again. "I'm not trying to turn this into another argument between us, alright? I just don't want Mike around you, that's all. He's nothing but a sniveling weaselly little shit and all he does is eye fuck you all day long. And I'm sorry if you get pissed at me for saying it, but I don't feel comfortable with you and him going off somewhere private, even for a fucking second. And besides, if it is about your neck or me, then I should be there with you. I didn't haul off and punch Edward like he fucking deserved yesterday when he was poking the shit out of you and hurting you, making you cry. I let you stand there and I let Emmett handle it. But you can't ask me to do that again, Bella. I'm not doing it. Not again."

Bella sighed and pulled her arms out of his grasp, letting them drop at her sides.

She stared at him for a minute and he stared right back.

"Jake, I'm gonna talk to him. I have to. Like I said, I'm the one that's gotta deal with Edward later. Not you. And-"

"You wouldn't have to deal with _him_ at all if you would just let me fucking handle it!"

Bella's eyes widened. He was furious and he practically spit it at her. His eyes flashed and then he stepped back, taking a long deep breath and dropping his eyes to the floor.

He took another breath before pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Look, I don't want to fight. I just-" He dropped his hand and sighed, looking at her. "We've been through so fucking much already in the past forty eight hours alone, we don't need this extra shit on top of it. You and I both know he's gonna say something, some stupid shit that doesn't really matter, but it's gonna make you upset and then you're gonna start thinking about how much you can't lose Edward and that you're taking a huge risk with me and it's gonna build and build until finally you break it off with me and I'm right back to where I started, without you. And Bella, I'm telling you, I can't go through that fucking shit again. I can't. Not after everything and this morning..." He sighed angrily one more time and leaned back gently against the case. "Bells, just don't. Okay? Let's just get the fuck out of here and enjoy our lunch and fuck him. He's only another asshole trying to keep us apart."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"'Keep us apart?' How? He doesn't even know we're together as far as I know. And on top of that, what the fuck are you talking about, that I would break it off with you again?"

He looked at her pointedly.

"Don't even, Jake. We agreed to move forward from here, with no more back and forth, so don't even fucking try it. Let's call this for what it is. This is nothing more than you being jealous."

Jake's mouth dropped open.

She arched her brows at him, daring him to deny it.

He closed his mouth and shook his head, crossing his own arms.

"Not at all. I have nothing to be jealous of. I'm a thousand times better than him. At _everything_."

Bella scoffed and looked away.

She could hear Lauren laughing that fake little laugh on the other side of the store. At least, she was keeping Mike distracted like Bella had asked.

She then felt two warms hands on her arms, trying to get them to loosen. She resisted but the hands grasped tighter, loosened her arms and wound them around a very muscled back. And then she felt two strong arms wrap around her as well, pushing her up against a solid wall of chest. She felt two warm lips kissing her neck through her hair softly.

"I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and laid her head against his shoulder.

"I'm being an ass. I'm sorry, honey. I just-when are we going to catch a fucking break?"

She laughed. She couldn't agree more.

She hugged him tighter.

"Tomorrow, we will. Promise."

He chuckled into her neck.

"Thank God."

She pulled back to look at him and he kissed her before leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you, babe."

She smiled.

"I love you, too."

He sighed and stepped away from her.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal."

Bella raised an eyebrow at him.

"Go talk to him, find out what he's got to say and I'll let you handle it."

Really? That was the deal? That's it?

Jake looked seriously at her.

"But,"

Bella shook her head. Of course. The catch.

"You stay out here, in the shelves somewhere if you don't want the cheerleader to overhear, alright? You can call it jealousy if you like, but I don't want you going anywhere with him alone. Or I will _handle_ it. Got me?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you, my father?"

"Tell me, Bella. Would a father touch you like this?"

He grasped her ass and pulled her to him, making her gasp.

"N-No."

"Would a father kiss you like this?"

He forced his lips to hers, his tongue roughly thrusting into her mouth before she even had a chance to open it. He kissed her deeply, making her moan into his mouth and he grabbed her right leg and hitched it up around his waist. He pushed her up against the case lightly and began to rub himself against her, making her moan yet again. He broke away, staring down at her, both of them breathless.

He swallowed.

"S-Still think I'm your father?"

Bella shook her head slowly.

"So, you gonna stay out here?"

Bella didn't answer, just stared at his lips, wishing _**he**_ could take her somewhere alone and talk.

"Out here or it's no deal."

Bella, gasping for breath, nodded her assent.

Jake grinned impishly.

"Good. Now, go take care of business and hurry back." His right hand reached down and cupped her mound roughly through her pants. "It seems to me that our quotas for non-sexual activity have been reset for the day. And I don't know about you, but I'm looking to fill mine again." He rubbed her as he spoke, making her head lean back and her eyes close.

She felt him lean in and whisper into her ear.

"I always said I wanted to fuck you in a library." He rubbed her harder making her bite her lip, and stare at him through half-lidded eyes. "I'll definitely settle for a store that looks like one." She launched herself at him, jumping up into his arms, kissing him. He backed into the opposite bookcase, making it shake a little. She could still hear Lauren's laugh so she knew she was in the clear, cameras and all.

She began to grind against him, practically riding him. He kissed her back with equal ferocity and his hands cupped her ass, helping her to move. Bella moaned into his mouth when he began thrusting up into her, thankful that Tyler had suggested they play some sort of music throughout the store. Jake turned her around and placed her back against the case. Her hands grabbed his hair tightly and pulled as he moved against her a little harder. His movements became more rhythmic, more insistent. The case was shaking way too much. She pulled away, gasping.

"C-Case. W-Wall."

Jake nodded quickly and then moved her over to the wall instead. They did a quick scan around them to make sure they were in the clear. Jake covered her mouth with his and then began thrusting into her fast and hard.

Bella scratched across his back. He was hitting all the right spots. Why the fuck did she have this no-sex rule again?

She broke the kiss and pulled away, struggling to breathe.

Jake tried to take her lips again but she leaned back. He frowned at her but didn't stop moving, only slowed down.

"J-Jake?"

He leaned in again.

"Ahh-y-yes baby?"

"T-T-Take me in the back and f-fuck me."

He opened his eyes fully and looked at her.

"N-No more r-rule?"

She shook her head.

"A-Are you su-re?"

Bella nodded. "Y-Yes."

Jake grinned.

But instead of moving them to the back along the wall where they wouldn't be seen, he took her lips in his again and moved against her rapidly again. And this time, he made sure to get both of them _there_ fast.

Bella grabbed everywhere she could, trying not to cry out against him. She opened her eyes quickly and saw they were still in the clear as Jake jackhammered away at her. She was about to beg him just to put it inside her, right here and now, not caring in the least if they got caught. She needed to feel him, all of him.

She broke away, staring down at him.

"J-Jake, pl-ease. I n-need to f-feel you."

He put his face up against hers, panting at her lips.

"W-We can d-do this with-hout breaking the r-rule."

She shook her head.

"B-Baby, I l-love you. I sh-houldn't have m-made that st-upid rule. I'm sor-ry. I m-miss you."

"I m-miss y-you, too."

He kissed her again and began to snake his right hand down into her pants.

She kissed him back harder.

God, she was right there.

"Bella?"

They stopped moving and both of their eyes popped open. Shit.

"Bella, where did you go?"

Jake dropped her to her feet as quietly as he could and they moved into the next aisle. Bella fixed her clothes quickly and smoothed down her hair, biting her lip while Jake ran a hand through his own hair. He grabbed a book off the shelf and leaned against the bookcase facing Bella.

By the time Lauren made it around the corner, they looked like two people in the middle of a polite yet uninvolved conversation.

"Bella, I'm sorry. But Mike is asking for you, saying he has to leave soon. Something about having a meeting with your husband at their job."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Okay. Tell him I'll be right there. I'm just finishing up here. Thanks."

Lauren inclined her head in agreement, gave Jake _that_ fucking smile and disappeared around the corner.

Bella waited until she could hear Lauren's laugh again far away and then closed her eyes, leaning back against the case.

She felt Jake's hand on her back, rubbing.

To say Bella was feeling more than a little irritated was an understatement. She was fucking furious! Not only had she been on the brink of an incredible orgasm that she got fucking cheated out of, now she had to go and deal with some little shit who was threatening her subtly in passed messages through one of her employees that was openly flirting with the man who was trying to give her that orgasm. She. Was. Livid.

"You okay, baby?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was staring down at her, concerned.

She gave him a small smile, took his hand and led him back to the end of the aisle.

She then put her arms around him and held him to her.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Sorry. I got...a little carried away there."

He chuckled in her ear.

"I think we both did."

She laughed.

"Yeah."

He kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back again.

She sighed.

"So I guess I should go and get this over with. Wait for me?"

He snorted. "Like you have to ask. I'm not going anywhere."

She looked up at him, smirking.

"Of course not."

He arched a brow and then leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiled and then let her go.

"Alright, go take care of business."

She nodded and began to walk away.

"Be right back."

He nodded.

She hadn't gone a few steps before he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into him.

He covered her mouth with his hand and whispered into her ear.

"You didn't really think I was going to let you go off all hot and bothered, did you?"

He dragged her to the edge of the aisle, making sure they were alone, and stuck his hand down her pants, past her panties and into her, making her cry out against his other hand.

"Shh."

And then he began to finger fuck her, with two fingers at first, but then he stuck in a third and moved hard against her, while thrusting into her back.

"You're so fucking wet, Bella. I love how you get wet for me. It's like when I get _hard_ for you." He thrust against her ass at the word 'hard'. "It's only for you. Just you."

She pushed against his hand, riding his fingers. She clutched at the bookcase he was pressing her up against and her other hand clutched back at his head, finding his hair and pulling.

Shit.

His thumb pressed against her clit, making her dig her nails into his scalp and the wood in front of her.

"That's it, baby. Let go. I want you to come for me. You gonna come for me?"

Bella nodded once as her head was laid back against him, thrashing about, his hand never losing its grip on her mouth.

"Fuck, you're getting tighter. You have no idea how much I wish my cock could be inside you right now, feeling you getting tighter around me. Shit."

She gasped for air as she rode him faster.

"Fucking come. Come right now all over my fucking fingers. Right now. I want to be able to taste you on them. Let's go."

The fire was spreading throughout her body, making way for the big explosion that was coming, like someone laying gasoline down before lighting the match.

She felt him move behind her so his head was at her left shoulder.

"I want your fucking cum all over my fingers, Bella. You're fucking _mine_."

And then he bit down on her neck, not caring that her hair was in the way.

And sure enough, she exploded.

His hand clamped down tighter as she began to cry out, unable to control it.

She strained, shaking, and then she went limp against him, breathing hard, not moving.

He lifted his head, removing his hand from her mouth and his other hand from inside her simultaneously. Bella released his hair and lowered her arm from the case but didn't move.

She couldn't even turn to look at him, she was nothing but mush.

"Kiss me, baby."

With very little energy, Bella turned slightly to the side and let him take her lips in a wet kiss.

She could taste herself on him. He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to taste her. Damn.

He stopped kissing her and smiled.

"See how good you taste?"

And then he stuck his fingers into her mouth.

"Clean 'em off for me."

And she did, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. She made sure to lick and suck, making his eyes darker and darker.

Eventually, he pulled his fingers out and kissed her once more.

He fixed her clothes as he did and leaned her off of him.

"Okay."

He gave her a playful swat on the ass.

"Now, go. Before the asshole and the cheerleader get a show for free that they should really be paying for."

Bella glared back at him and he grinned.

"I'll be in the bathroom...taking care of _things_."

Her glare melted into a sad face.

"Baby, that's not fair. I shouldn't be able to feel good if you can't."

He grinned wider and kissed her forehead.

"Nonsense, Bells. You already give me more than enough. Now, go get this thing done so we can get going, alright?"

She nodded, still pouting.

He laughed and shook his head, giving her another slap on her ass, making her jerk.

He kissed her forehead again.

"Go, get 'em, babe. Love you."

He took off down towards the restroom.

Bella watched after him helplessly. She sighed and smoothed down her hair, biting her lip. She made sure her clothes were okay and then she moved down the aisle, making her way towards the one thing she really didn't feel like facing right now.

She turned around a corner and she practically crashed into Lauren.

"Sorry, Bella. He's just really insistent to see you before he leaves."

Bella gave the girl a smile, feeling much calmer and friendlier than before.

"No, that's okay. I just got done with the other gentleman."

"Really? Do you need me to help him while you go talk with that Mike guy?"

Lauren craned her neck to where she had last seen Jake.

Bella narrowed her eyes at the unsuspecting girl.

She gently grabbed Lauren's arm and led her away.

"No. If he needs help, he'll ask for it. But you know what would really be great? If you could stay up front while I talk to Mike. I left my bag there next to the _register_ and I don't want someone possibly grabbing it."

Lauren turned and looked at her in disgust.

"Who could possibly take it? It's just you, me, Mike and that other guy in here."

Bella stepped ahead of her for a minute and rolled her eyes before turning back to the girl.

"I know. But you never know. I would really appreciate it if you could do that for me."

Lauren rolled her eyes, not caring that Bella saw her. "Sure, Bella. I'll take care of it."

Bella smiled at the girl until the back of the girl's head disappeared around the aisle. Then she glared after her.

If Bella could find another hard worker who she could pay that kind of money to, possibly another guy like Tyler, she would.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Then she opened them and strode forwards.

She made her way around the aisle, into the middle of the store and into the next sets of aisles until she found what she was looking for.

"Mike, I'm sorry. I had to take care of that."

He gave her that creepy smile as he put the book he had been looking at back on the shelf.

Bella wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off his face but she held her hands together in front of her and cleared her throat.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about? As you can see, I have a business to run."

Mike shook his head, chuckling.

"Bella, you should be nicer to me. Especially with what I know."

Bella crossed her arms and glared at him.

"And what is that exactly?"

He stepped closer but Bella didn't budge an inch.

"About you."

Bella stared at him in disbelief.

"What about me?"

Mike smiled wider.

"About the affair you've been having."

Bella's heart dropped.

Shit.

He knew.

This was so much worse than she thought.

Jake had been right.

She should have let him handle it.

She was almost tempted to call him but she had left her phone in her bag stupidly.

She silently cursed herself.

Mike shook his head and turned back to the bookshelf.

"Tsk. Tsk. I'm so disappointed in you, Bella."

Bella froze, the lump stuck in her throat.

Mike turned back to her.

"You know, all this time, I've been here, waiting for you to see the light, give me a chance. You were always turning me down. And then when the time comes for me to finally have that chance, you give it to someone else. I mean, what the hell, Bella?"

Bella swallowed but she maintained her scowl at him, not saying a word.

"I didn't see it right away. You're good about covering up your tracks. I'll give you that."

Bella's jaw clenched.

"You know, at the party, when I came over to talk to you, I should have seen it. But you were looking so damn sexy, I couldn't think straight."

She glowered at him.

He smiled and shook his head.

"When Jake came to get you for that dance, I should have seen it then. Them being good friends and what not. And then seeing _his_ reaction. But, I didn't put two and two together. And then Emmett threatening me later on, that was fun."

Mike snorted.

"Practically put me into a wall, saying he'd beat the crap out of me if I even looked at you again. I gotta tell you, Bella. The guy's got an anger problem. Not cool."

Bella shook her head and lowered her eyes.

She didn't know why he was dragging this out. He should just drop the bomb already, put her out of her misery. She should've known with how she and Jake couldn't keep their hands off each other this past weekend, with everything that had happened, something was going to come back and bite her in the ass. Well, not the ass, anyway.

"But you know what the real kicker was?"

Bella's eyes flickered back up to him.

"When Edward came to me this morning and asked me what right I thought I had putting my hands on a married woman, his _wife_, to be precise. I had to laugh at that one. But when he pushed me into a wall, yep another guy, another wall, and threatened to knock my teeth out of my head for kissing you while you were drunk, taking advantage of you and leaving a mark on your neck. Well, that piqued my interest."

Bella felt her heart begin to accelerate but she tried to keep calm on the outside for Mike's sake. She wouldn't let him see her like that. He was already sensing weakness and pouncing. She didn't dare imagine what he'd do if she lost it in front of him.

"Don't worry, Bella. I took the bullet for you. I told him you were so drunk you had no idea it was even me. That I had even kissed you. I told him I had been drinking as well and I was just so attracted to you, I couldn't help myself. That I would never bother you again."

He smiled, obviously happy with himself.

Bella sneered at him. "So, then what are you doing here?"

Mike scowled at her. _Shit, Bella. Keep your mouth shut._

"Well, after that and after Edward requested I take the rest of the day off and not come back in until tomorrow when he was gone, I did some thinking and then it hit me. The party, Emmett's threatening me, and Edward's being very pissed off about a hickey he found on your neck. You were having an affair. And I can't believe I didn't see it until now."

Bella swallowed quietly.

"And I know who you're having it with."

He stepped even closer to her and stopped a few inches away from her.

"I've always been attracted to you, Bella. You're so beautiful, so sexy and with someone who is so totally wrong for you. He can't make you happy."

He reached up to touch her hair and she pulled back, snorting in disgust.

"And you think _you_ can?"

Mike glared at her angrily.

"I know I can. I think it's only fair you give me a chance to since it seems you're giving others a turn, too."

Bella's mouth dropped open.

She was about to slap him when he spoke up again.

"If not, I'll tell Edward what I know. And something tells me you really don't want me to do that."

This time, she did slap him.

His face jerked to the side with the force. He came back, rubbing his cheek.

"Wrong answer, Bella. I'm giving you one last chance. Give me what I want or I'm going straight to Edward right now and telling him."

She lurched forward, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and yanking him up. She would never have been able to do that with Edward or even Jake, but this guy was such a scrawny little shit she was able to.

"You do that, Mike. But something tells me that once I get done talking to Edward, you'll be the one who won't live to see the end of the day."

She then dropped him, making him stumble for his balance.

She turned to leave when he spoke urgently.

"Bella. I'll do it. I'm not kidding. I'll tell him about Emmett."

Bella turned, clearly shocked.

"Tell him what about Emmett, Mike?"

Mike sneered. He knew he had her.

"You know."

She turned to face him completely.

"No. I don't know. What about Emmett?"

Mike scoffed.

"Oh, please, Bella. Like you don't know. His reaction at the party when Jake led you away to dance. The hickey on your neck and Emmett telling Edward it was me. Emmett threatening me? Come on, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to put it all together."

Bella arched her brows questioningly.

"You're having an affair with him. Come on."

Bella almost burst out laughing. That's what Mike thought. Was he fucking kidding?

Bella shook her head, about to protest when she heard someone behind her.

"Hey, baby."

She turned to see Paul come up to her and put his arm around her, kissing her cheek as he pulled her into him.

She was so stunned she didn't even think to pull away from him.

Mike was clearly just as stunned as she. He gaped at them, focusing on Paul's arm that was tightly gripping her shoulders.

"Bella, baby, I've been missing you like you wouldn't believe. Jake said he was coming to pick up that gift for his wife for her birthday, that classic she likes, some Heights thing. Whatever, she's a bitch and he's pussy-whipped. But I just had to come along so I could see you. How've you been, baby? I haven't seen you in a few days."

Bella stared up at him mystified and he grinned down at her. He then turned to Mike and smiled wider.

"Hey man. What's up? How you doing?"

He extended a hand and Mike reluctantly took it and shook it.

"Good, man. You know Bella?"

Paul laughed. "Know her? This woman has me ass backwards for her. She's completely twisted me around and turned me inside out, you know what I mean?" He gave Mike a wink.

Mike just stared at them, clearly disbelieving the sight he was seeing.

Bella blinked. That made for two of them.

Paul turned to her. "Listen, baby, Jake's waiting up at the counter for you. That blonde girl has no idea what the hell he's talking about and even though I told him I'd like some quality time with you," He pinched her ass, making her yelp. "He asked if you could just help him quick so he can head down to the diner and give us some time _alone_."

Bella was too shocked to form a coherent thought.

"O-Okay."

He smirked, gave her a wink and then kissed her quickly.

He then let her go, turned her around and gave her a playful slap on her ass.

"Mmm, love that ass. Get to it and hurry back. It's been way too long since I've had that ass all over me."

Bella gulped and turned around and headed to the counter. She only noticed Jared and Colin at the end of the aisle when she passed them, giving her wicked grins. She turned and proceeded towards the counter, not seeing them move into the aisle once she was gone.

She saw Jake's back to her when she got to the counter. Lauren was standing in front of him, smiling and laughing, clearly flirting with him. Bella saw red.

She made her way around the counter quickly.

"Bella. I was just telling Lauren here that you convinced me. My wife would definitely like Wuthering Heights. So I'm buying it. A decent gift for her birthday for once."

He gave her a smile and it calmed her a little. She smiled in return.

"Good. I'm glad. You should have that wrapped. You said it was a birthday gift, right?"

Jake nodded.

"Lauren, we have some of that wrap in the back, don't we? Would you mind grabbing it real quick?"

Lauren pouted yet again. _What a shocker._

"Sure. I'll be right back." She gave Jake a meaningful look before disappearing into the back. Bella gritted her teeth.

She turned to Jake who smiled at her. He spoke to her in a low voice.

"Relax, baby. She's not my type. I like little petite brunettes that drive me up a wall with their no-sex rules and hand me lotion as a buffer after teasing the crap out of me."

He winked at her.

She grinned.

"Which reminds me. You might have to get me another bottle soon. Half of that one is already gone."

Bella's mouth dropped.

"Gone? Already?"

He smirked wider.

"It was...a _productive_ morning."

He winked at her again making her shake her head, chuckling.

"Perv."

"Tease."

She smiled warmly at him.

And then she heard the bell and looked to see Mike being led out of the store under Paul's arm with Jared and Colin right behind them.

She stared at Jake worriedly.

"What's going on?"

A satisfied and smug smile took place of the adoring one he had been giving her from moments before.

"I'm taking care of things like I should have the first time."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Taking care of things?"

He stood at the counter and stretched a little.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just make sure to get your stuff and meet me out back in five."

She sighed.

"Jake..."

"Bella," he cut her off sternly. "I gave you your chance. It didn't work. Now I'm handling it. Relax and just trust me."

She glared at him and was about to retort when Lauren appeared from the back.

"Here you go."

Jake took it from her, smiling widely.

"Thanks. And thanks, Bella, for all your help. If this gets me out of the doghouse, I'll be back soon, buying an armful."

He laughed as did Lauren.

Bella smiled at him but kept her eyes narrowed.

"Sure. Anytime. Hope she likes it."

He chuckled.

"I have a feeling she will. Thanks again. Have a nice day, ladies."

Lauren leaned over the counter as he walked away.

"Thanks, you too. Come back anytime. _I'll_ be here."

Bella had the strangest urge to slam the blonde's head into the counter but she resisted.

Jake chuckled, giving them one last look while nodding and then headed out of the store.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella did as he said and was out back in five minutes.

What she saw surprised her though.

A car full of the guys minus Jake.

They smiled at her and Colin got out of the back and gestured for her to get in, holding the door open.

She hesitated.

"Where's Jake?"

Paul grinned at her from the front.

"He's taking care of something. He'll be done in a bit. Come on, get in, Bella. Before somebody sees you."

She took a deep breath, hesitated for another minute and then got in. Colin then sat down next to her and shut the door.

Jared then pulled the car away and began to drive.

"Wait, isn't Jake meeting us there?"

Paul laughed.

"Relax. We're taking you to him. We're gonna pick him up from where he's at."

Bella frowned but kept quiet.

Jared pulled the car into another parking lot and stopped, waiting behind a building.

A couple of long minutes later, Jake came charging out of an alleyway next to the building.

He walked swiftly to the car, opened the door on Bella's side and got in, moving her over.

"Alright, let's go."

Jared nodded and pulled the car out, driving down the street.

Bella turned and saw Jake's lip bleeding.

She grabbed his face and looked at it.

"God, Jake, you're bleeding."

He grimaced and pulled out of her grip.

"Relax, Bells. It's nothing."

She frowned at him.

"Jake, what did you do?"

He turned to glare at her.

"Exactly what I said I was going to do. I handled it."

She glared right back at him.

"Did you leave him alive?"

The rest of the car laughed, pissing Bella off even more.

Jake smirked at her, wincing when the pain hit him.

"Just barely."

She shook her head and sat back, refusing to look at him.

He laughed and put his hand on her leg.

"Oh relax, Bells. What do you think I am? Some kind of monster? Of course I left him alive. Look, I didn't go to beat the hell out of him if that's what you're thinking. He took a swing first, busted my lip, so I threw a punch of my own and he hit the ground. That's it."

She turned to glower at him.

"Oh really? Then what was the deal with your little mafia taking him outside before?"

Everyone laughed again, including Jake.

She sighed and sat back, her head resting on the seat.

He leaned in to whisper to her.

"Come on, baby, don't be mad at me. I had to do some quick thinking here. I heard the shit he was saying to you and it took everything I had not to fucking charge him and kill him right there in front of you. The guys came in to lead him out so we wouldn't make a scene. They didn't touch him. I met them outside and made them leave to come pick you up while I dealt with him. That's all."

She turned to look at him.

"What did you tell him? You know, he thinks I'm having an affair with Emmett. But that's probably all shot to hell now because of you going all caveman back there."

Jake shook his head.

"I talked to Emmett. He's gonna handle things from his end. I told Mike I was merely acting as his spokesperson if you will and Emmett's gonna make sure to reiterate that. After Mike's whole take on the party scenario, it's not that hard to believe."

Bella stared at him in exasperation.

"But, Emmett will kill-"

"No, he won't. And whatever Emmett dishes out, Mike deserves, after the way he fucking spoke to you. He tried to fucking blackmail you, Bella. He's a piece of shit and needs to be put back in his fucking place. That's it."

Jake sat up straight again, removing his hand and staring out the window, clearly pissed.

Bella stared down at her legs for a minute. She then glanced over to Jake's right hand where the cuts from yesterday were still healing. She was angry with herself. She had been pissed when she thought Jake hadn't stepped up to help her deal with Edward. And now she was pissed that he _had_ stepped up to help her deal with Mike and in effect, Edward as well? Sometimes she wished she could just kick her own ass.

She sighed again and put her hand over his. She lifted it up to her lips and kissed it.

She whispered to his knuckles.

"I'm sorry."

He took a deep breath and turned to her. He began to stroke her hair with his other hand.

"You need to trust me."

"I do trust you."

He gave her a look of disbelief.

"I do, Jake. I promise. I do. I'm sorry. Thank you for taking care of it. For taking care of me."

She smiled and leaned in, kissing him gently, making sure to avoid the cut so she wouldn't hurt him.

He kissed her back and then leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, baby."

Bella smiled wider.

"I love you, too."

He smiled faintly.

"Man, what did I tell you? Pussy. Whipped!"

In a flash, Jake leaned forward and smacked Paul in the back of the head.

"What the fuck, Jake?"

"Don't use that word in front of my girl."

Bella giggled. He used that word all the time with her.

He placed his forehead against hers again.

"And for her? Absofuckinglutely."

Bella kissed him again, grinning.

She kissed him all the way up to his ear.

"My poor baby. That looks like it hurts. You want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

She continued to kiss his neck.

"Jared, pull over."

Jared did as he was told, earning a honk or two.

"What's up, boss?"

"Colin, get in the front with them."

Paul groaned.

"Come on, man. No! It's ten minutes 'till we get back to the shop. Can't you wait until then?"

"Colin, you have a problem sitting up front?"

Colin shook his head.

"Alright then."

Paul sighed loudly.

"What if a fucking cop sees us, Jake? They're gonna pull us right the fuck over, you know that."

"Jared, you care?"

Jared shrugged.

"That settles it. Colin, get up front."

"You got it, Jake."

Colin got out of the back and moved up front, pushing Paul into the middle.

"Oh man, this fucking sucks!"

Jake smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What, I can't say fuck now?"

"Don't ever touch my girl's ass again unless she invites you to. And even then, don't do it."

"Dude, I had to sell it. And you have to admit, it worked. Like a charm."

He smirked at them and Jake smacked him again.

"Yeah. Don't. Just don't. Got me?"

Paul groaned as Jared drove off.

"Yeah, whatever."

Jake smiled in satisfaction and turned back to Bella who was watching them in amusement.

"Now, I believe you said something about kissing it and making it all better?"

Bella arched her brow at him and smiled wider.

"Did I, Mr. Black?"

"I believe you did. I'd like to take you up on that offer."

"You would, huh?"

"Absofuckinglutely."

Bella giggled as he leaned forward and kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella was never more embarrassed in her life.

They had made out in the back of the car like a couple of teenagers.

Bella had blushed pretty much throughout the entire thing.

Jake would chuckle and whisper into her ear.

"Relax, baby. It's not like we're having sex back here. And it's not like I haven't been up there when one of them's been in the back doing much, much worse."

She had looked at him disgustedly and he had rolled his eyes.

"Not that I had an option at the time, Bella. Sheesh. I'm just saying, don't worry about them. Okay? They don't care."

And then he had kissed her, making all other thoughts melt away.

His hands never went anywhere inappropriate and for that small miracle, she was thankful.

She just couldn't say the same for herself.

She couldn't help it. She had been extremely turned on since the store.

She only grabbed him a couple of times, though.

The most she had done was rub him through his pants.

And each time, he would pull away, gasping.

"Baby, don't do that. I still need these jeans."

She would hear Paul groan, see Jake turn to glare up at him, giggle and then pull him back down for another kiss.

Needless to say, when they got to the shop, everyone was glad to pile out of the car in a hurry.

Bella and Jake stayed in the back for a couple of minutes. Once the guys were out of sight, Bella took the opportunity to move over and straddle him. She began to grind against him, kissing him. He broke away and pushed her off.

"Bells, stop. We'll have plenty of time for that later."

She pouted.

"I just wanted you to feel good, too. Sorry."

He laughed and kissed her.

"I'm fine. But thank you. Man, I'm gonna enroll you in Sex Anon soon. You're becoming quite the addict."

She stared at him in mock resentment.

"If I recall correctly, it was your fingers that were fucking me a little while ago, not mine."

He smirked at her.

"Yeah, but if I recall correctly, that falls under the category of hand jobs which 'are in the family but not really considered sex'. Am I right?"

Bella glared at him.

He laughed again and pulled her into him.

"Besides, I want to talk to you, anyway."

Bella laid her head on his chest, hearing that familiar thumping, making her smile and close her eyes.

"And do not fall asleep on me."

She opened her eyes and scowled up at him, making him smile even wider.

"Come on, get up here."

She sat on his lap and leaned her forehead against his cheek.

"What time do you have to be back at work?"

Bella shrugged.

"Whenever, I guess."

Jake began to rub her back.

"Is it something the cheerleader can handle?"

"She's going home. Tyler's taking the next shift."

Jake nodded.

"Okay. Well, can he take care of it then? Do you really need to go back there?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"It's just, I don't know, I have the numbers to go over and everything. And even though Lauren and Tyler both have keys to the store and know what to do, I just want to make sure everything's gonna be okay while I'm gone, I guess."

Jake turned and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there.

"You worry too much, Bells. Everything's gonna be fine. You'll see."

Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I hope so."

He kissed her head again. "No, it will be. Trust me. Like I said, things always have a way of working out. And the numbers crunch? Not necessary before you go away. They'll be there when you get back."

Bella nodded.

"I know. It just worries me. I'm really not one of the best people to be running a business and the numbers reflect that."

Jake pulled back and looked at her.

"Numbers reflect all different kinds of things. How long have you been open now?"

"About a year and two months or so."

"Yeah. Exactly. You'll be fine."

He was grinning at her and she smiled in return.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Bells, if you worry about everything crashing and burning all the time, it will. But if you remain relaxed, knowing everything's gonna work out one way or another, then it will. Common sense, Bells."

She leaned forward and kissed his nose.

"Uh huh."

He smiled wider.

"So what did you have to talk to me about?"

He cleared his throat.

"A few things. One, I'm gonna be staying at Emmett's tonight."

Bella's brows rose.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So you and Rose can continue your affair?" She smirked at him.

He laughed. "Yeah, exactly. Blondie's practically salivating knowing I'm coming over."

Bella giggled and he kissed her forehead.

"Seriously, when I talked to Em before, he asked me where I was staying and I told him the shop for now. So he asked me to stay at their place tonight. So that's where I'll be. Secondly, I told him everything. From Mike to this morning and all that fun shit to our plans for the next four days."

Bella glared at him.

"You told him but you won't tell me?"

He chuckled.

"Yep."

"What happened to you being pussywhipped?"

"Kind of hard to be when you're not getting any, wouldn't you say?"

He quirked his brow at her.

She smacked him in the chest, making him laugh.

"Kidding. Kidding, Bells. I was wrong. You're right. Always right." He wriggled his brow and she smirked.

"Doesn't mean you're getting any now."

She crossed her arms and he leaned in and kissed her, smiling.

"Yeah, I will. You're addicted to my body. Admit it. That's why you're always jumping me lately."

"Oh please. You're the one always kissing me, always touching me. I just react."

"Yeah. Like a horndog."

She slapped his chest again.

He chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Sorry, baby. Don't get me wrong. I love that you're hot for me."

"Uh huh."

He kissed her again.

Bella smiled up at him.

"So, you told Em everything?"

He nodded. "He _is_ gonna take care of Mike. Not in the way you're thinking but he is going to deal with it. He didn't tell me everything, though, because he thinks I'm gonna tell you. And he's right. There. See? Pussywhipped."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So you don't need to worry about all of that stuff. It's taken care of. So you don't have to deal with anything when you go home later, okay?"

Bella nodded, laying her head against his chest.

"Thank you."

He kissed her head. "I told you I'd take care of it, baby."

Bella smiled. "Yes. And you did. Thank you."

He rubbed her back, nuzzling his cheek on top of her head.

"Hey, did you call the guys when you were in the bathroom?"

"Yeah. They were already in the area so they hopped on over."

"Already in the area?"

"Yep. I caught a ride with them, they were going to grab lunch, a late lunch, I had them working through noon, trying to get as many cars done as possible so I'd be free and clear to leave tomorrow. Without leaving Seth with any back log. But I had them drop me off at your place, figuring maybe you could give me a ride back if you didn't mind."

She lifted her head up and glared at him.

"Like I would have minded."

"Well, Bells, I didn't want to assume. Anyways, that doesn't matter now. Bottom line is they were around and came when I called Paul."

She laid her head back down. "Speaking of Paul, what was with the whole 'baby' act? If Mike thought I was having an affair with Emmett, then what was the point of making him think it was actually Paul?"

Jake sighed. "There wasn't one. The only thing that needed to get across to that dipshit is that he's not to fuck with you. At all. And I think he got that message pretty clearly today. Like I said, baby, the guys didn't touch him, but having three big guys like that escort you outside, clearly not your friends, that scares little shits like him. I wasn't kidding when I said I almost fucking lost it back at the store. The only thing that stopped me was Paul."

Bella looked up at him questioningly.

"Paul?"

"Yeah. He held me back, talked some sense into me. Told me how it wouldn't be good for you if I flew off the handle and confronted the asshole like I wanted to. That I should think first. That you seemed to be handling things well enough on your own at the moment. And then we came up quickly with that little scenario. Jared kept the cheerleader at bay while Paul and I talked. We were in the next aisle. I'm surprised you didn't hear us."

Bella shook her head.

"Honestly, I didn't. I didn't even hear the door when they came in."

Jake nodded, then kissed her again.

"The shit he said to you, Bells. That's just fucking unforgivable. I don't think I've ever been so angry. Even when I've seen you with Edward. At least he wouldn't fucking talk to you like that. I may not like him because he has you, but that's one thing I'll give him. The fucker's got class compared to that piece of shit."

Bella closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk about Edward right now.

"So, what did you say to Mike? I mean, when you confronted him?"

Jake shrugged.

"Just told him to stay the fuck away from you if he knows what's good for him. That's all."

"But why did he punch you?"

She fingered the cut on his lip gently, making him wince.

"Ah, he said some stupid shit to me and I lost it, was about to put him through a wall and he took a swing. Can't say I blame the guy. I was about to kill him and he knew it. So it was more self-defense than anything really."

Bella cupped his cheek gently.

"What did he say?"

He shrugged again. "Nothing. Just stupid shit about Ness and her stuff. I don't really know. I just saw red. So he punched me and then I punched him in the stomach and he fell to the ground."

He turned and stared out the window.

Bella could see he didn't really want to talk about it. She didn't want to press him further and make him hurt, like he did that previous morning.

"So, everything's okay now then?"

He turned and gave her a smile.

"Yes, baby. Everything's okay."

She leaned in and kissed him.

"So, Paul? Really?"

He laughed. "Babe, I told you. He's a pain in the ass but when I need him, he's there."

She smiled and hugged him tight.

"I'm glad. Seth's like that, too. You have some really good people around you, Jake. I'm really happy you do."

He kissed her head. "Me, too."

She pulled back, smirking wide.

"So, where are we going?"

He groaned. "Bells. I'm not telling you. And you're not getting it out of me, even if you break the no-sex rule here and now, so don't try it."

She pouted at him. "But you said you'd tell me what to pack at least. Come on, Jake. Please."

He shook his head and chuckled.

"Okay, fine. A jacket, toothbrush and absolutely nothing else. Got it?"

Her jaw dropped.

"What? I told you if I could have you walk around naked all the time, I would. And you did say we could break the no-sex rule while we're away. I'm sorry; did you think that was only happening one time once you gave me the go ahead?"

"And I'm the one that belongs in Sex A.?"

"Yes. You're the one who's constantly tempting me to break the no-sex rule while I've clearly been maintaining my proper boundaries and trying to keep the rule intact."

"Uh huh. So when your hand was in my pants or when you were dry fucking me up against the wall, that was maintaining your proper boundaries?"

"Yep. Because we were nowhere near actual sex according to your logistics so I was absolutely in the clear."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Uh huh."

He laughed.

"Okay, seriously. Pack normal clothes but make sure to bring some layers. Where we're going, it gets cold kind of fast."

"You're taking me somewhere it gets cold?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you expecting Aruba or someplace? Uh uh. I told you, this trip is more for me than you. But it's important to me that you're there. So quit your whining, Princess."

Bella frowned.

"No, I wasn't expecting Aruba. I just hate the cold, that's all."

"Uh huh. Well, you've got me to keep you warm so what are you complaining about?"

She snorted.

"God, you're corny at times."

"Yeah, but you love me."

She rolled her eyes and laid her head back against him, smiling.

"So warmer clothes? That's it?"

Jake nodded.

"Um-hmm. Oh, and a bathing suit. Something really skimpy, I'd like that." He winked at her and she shook her head.

"And I'm the horndog. Unbelievable."

"Yep. So, shall we go to lunch, otherwise, really an early dinner, now?"

Bella nodded and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Alright, let's go."

He grabbed her hand, opened the door, got out and helped her to step out of the car.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Jake dropped her off at the back of the store a couple of hours later.

He had kissed her, making it near impossible for her to get out of the car.

"Jake, I've got to go. And so do you."

He whined.

"One more minute, Bells. Geez. I'm not gonna get to see you until tomorrow."

She had laughed and continued kissing him.

"Babe, promise me. You're gonna get your stuff, get out of here and head home. You said that Tyler guy's got the store. I really don't want you sticking around here without me nearby. Promise me, Bells."

She grinned. "I promise. I've got some packing to do, anyways."

He smiled back. "That you do. Although I prefer the first option so much more." He wriggled his eyebrow at her, making her shake her head.

"Sure, sure."

He smiled wider and kissed her hand and then her.

"Alright, baby. Head inside. Get out of here, go home, pack and call me later. Okay?"

"Okay."

He kissed her one more time, this time tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

After a minute, he pulled away.

"Okay, see, this is where I'm maintaining the boundaries rather than giving in to temptation. Get out."

Bella laughed and stepped out, closing the door.

"Oh, Bells. Wait."

She turned back to him.

He leaned over the backseat, grabbing something in a black plastic bag and thrusting it at her.

"I got this for you. Since you were so nice to think of me this morning. I figured maybe this would help you with _your_ problem."

Bella stared at him quizzically.

"Don't open it until you call me tonight."

He winked at her.

"Love you, babe."

He then pulled away. She could hear him laughing.

She waited until she saw his car pull out of the parking lot and head down the street. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her reaction to whatever this _gift_ was.

She slowly opened the bag and pulled the object out.

She gasped and then thrust it into the bag, muttering to herself about how she was going to get him back for this as she stomped into the store.

It was a fucking vibrator!

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella got home in the next hour just like she had promised.

She began to go through her clothes, sorting what she would take and wouldn't. She chose many things at random and put them into the suitcase which she then put near her closet. She'd pack her toiletries later.

She sat on the bed and thought.

Bella wasn't one to wear lingerie. Night slips were the sexiest things she'd ever worn. But suddenly, she had the strongest urge to have some things on hand, if only to tease the shit out of Jake.

Of course, Alice had given her a few items when she was marrying Edward (not that she'd ever used them) but bringing those things just seemed...wrong on so many levels. Wrong towards Edward and wrong towards Jake.

No. She wouldn't do that. That would be the ultimate wrong. It was bad enough she was going on a trip where she would make love to someone else the entire time.

She glanced up at the scantily clad items hanging in her closet.

Yeah, wrong didn't even begin to cover it.

Her phone rang just then, breaking into her thoughts.

She checked the screen before opening it.

Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey, love. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Edward. How are you?"

"Good. Long, long day here at the office. How about you? How was your day at the shop?"

She winced when she thought of everything that had gone on there. She wondered if Edward would mention his conversation with Mike to her.

"Good. Good. Not too busy. Got everything set up so I can go away tomorrow."

"That's good, love. I'm glad to hear it. That reminds me. What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

She grasped for something quickly.

"I think Angela is picking me up around noon or so. So, I'm getting my packing done now."

"Good idea, love. Listen, I was thinking. I have to work late tonight, probably won't be home until around 10:30 or 11:00. And I feel bad I'm not really gonna get to see you. Since we have to leave so early tomorrow. So I was thinking of taking a later flight. They don't need me there right away and I okayed it with Ness."

Bella began to panic. Dammit, why couldn't she think quick like Jake?

"You don't have to do that, Edward. I appreciate the gesture but I understand how important this whole thing is. Don't change your flight. It's fine."

"It's already done."

Bella pulled the phone away from her and gulped. Shit.

She put the phone back to her ear.

"Oh. What time is your new flight then?"

"1:45."

Crap.

Jake was gonna fucking kill her.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

After Bella got off the phone with Edward, still unable to persuade him to switch flights, she texted Jake.

_**When u get time, plz call me.**_

Her phone rang a minute later.

She picked up, waiting for him to talk first which she now always did, just like she told him she would.

"Bells?"

She swallowed loudly, certain he heard it.

"Hey."

"Hey, babe. What's up? Like my _present_?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Uh huh. Can't wait to use it. You know, since I'm insatiable and all."

He laughed.

"Well, you'll get to use it a little later. Besides, that's for the both of us, not just you. So, don't you dare go using it without me."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Jacob Black, what am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want for the next four days, honey. I'm all yours."

She sighed and laid back on the bed.

"Um, yeah. That's why I'm calling."

She heard silence on the other end.

"Jake? You there?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec."

She winced. He was pissed. Just like she knew he would be.

"Seth, I gotta take this inside. Can you finish up these brake pads for me?"

"Sure, man. No problem."

"Thanks."

She heard him moving throughout the shop, heading up the steps, and closing the door.

Well, more like slamming it shut.

She heard him sit down in his chair which always creaked.

"Alright, Bells. What's the deal this time?"

She frowned.

"It's not me, Jake. So, don't even fucking go there."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I was talking to Edward earlier. He called me and he was asking when I was leaving."

"Yeah."

"And I told him that Angela was picking me up around noon or so."

"Right."

"Well, he told me he has to work late tonight and won't be home until 10:30 or later."

Jake snorted. "Uh huh."

Bella bit her tongue from saying anything. She knew he was angry and she couldn't really blame him. She was quite irritated herself.

"Well, he said he felt bad that he was leaving so early the next day and wouldn't get to see me."

She took a deep breath when all she heard was silence.

"So he switched flights."

She waited for it but instead she heard him take a deep breath himself.

"What time is his new flight?"

"1:45."

She cringed.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

She winced into the phone.

"I wish I was. He said it had already been done, that they didn't need him that early, that it was okayed by..._her_." She refrained from using Ness' name, thinking maybe it might not be something he'd want to hear since this morning, even though he'd used it that once in the car.

"Unfuckingbelievable. Our check-in time is at 3 and it's gonna take us a few hours to get there, what the fuck are-" He sighed heavily. "Bells, let me call you back in a minute, okay?"

"Jake, I'm-"

"Bells. I'll call you back in a minute."

"Okay."

Then she heard the line click.

Shit.

What the hell had Edward been thinking?

And then she felt horrible.

Simple.

He had been thinking of her.

And here she was, cursing him for ruining her plans with Jake.

Plans to go off on a romantic trip with someone else.

Nice.

Bella wondered why she just didn't jump off a cliff sometimes and spare the two men she loved so much misery.

Tears made their way down her cheeks and she angrily wiped them away.

Her phone rang, interrupting the self-hating thought track she was on.

She flipped the phone open and waited.

"Bells."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Honey, don't be upset. This has nothing to do with you. I'm not mad at you. So don't go thinking that, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm sorry. I just...needed a...minute. But I'm good now."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't talk him out of it. I tried-"

"Bells. Honey, this isn't your fault. It's just something that happened...beyond our control. So don't worry. Listen, I'll take care of it, okay? If I have to rearrange a few things, then so be it. As long as we get to go away together, then that's all that matters. Right?"

She rubbed her right eye.

"Y-Yeah."

"Sweetheart, why don't you come over to Emmett's tonight?"

Bella sat up.

"Em's?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a couple of hours. And you said _he's_ not gonna be home 'till late, right? So, it sounds like you're available. Come see me."

"Um, well. Should I call Emmett or something? I mean, won't it be weird if I just show up?"

"Nah. Em loves you, Bella. He's not gonna care if you come over unannounced. Besides, obviously he and Rose already know about us and if you couldn't tell, they're clearly Team Jake."

He snickered into the phone.

She rolled her eyes.

"You just think the world of yourself, don't you?"

"Hard not to. Have you seen me lately? I do make a pretty amazing boyfriend, if I do say so myself."

Bella chuckled.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, honey. Boyfriend. That's what I am."

"It sounds so...wrong. I mean, I feel like the title doesn't fit you. Like you're so much more than that."

"Babe, I don't like the term any more than you do. But that's technically what I am. This is a full-blown relationship now. And don't you dare go denying it, either. You know it's true."

"True. But it just sounds so...I don't know. Like you're about to ask me to prom or something. Or come home with me over Thanksgiving break to meet my parents. That's all."

He laughed.

"Well, Bells, you've totally blown all my plans to shit. Thanks. Guess I won't be asking you to prom now."

She smiled.

"My bad."

"Mmmm, yes. You _are_ very bad. I'm gonna have such fun _punishing_ you over our break. You don't even know."

"Man, it sounds like you've got quite the vacation planned. Maybe I shouldn't pack clothes. I might as well save the twenty five bucks at check-in."

"That's what I'm saying."

She snickered.

"Not happening."

"Damn. Well, that's okay. I'll just make sure to hide your suitcase. That way you can't get dressed."

"Hey! You most certainly will not!"

"Yeah. Okay. We'll see. Listen, Bells, I gotta run. I want to wrap all this stuff up before I leave and the guys are waiting on me, so I'll see you at Em's, say, around 7:30 or so? Is that good?"

"Yeah. 7:30 sounds good."

And then an idea formed in her head.

"Wait. Maybe 8:00 is better."

"What? Why?"

"I have some shopping to do. Get some toiletries, things like that."

"And you can't get that done in the next hour?"

She frowned.

"No, Jacob Black. I can't. You are so impatient. You're telling me you can't wait another half hour?"

"When it comes to you, baby, I'm never fucking patient. I always wanna see you. Besides, I got my shopping done this morning, so I'm all set."

"Aww, how nice for you. Get everything you needed?" She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yep. _Everything_ indeed."

She knew that tone of voice.

"Jacob, what did you go and buy?"

He snorted.

"Just necessities. Nothing for you to worry about. Plus, I'm sure you'll see it _all_ on our trip."

"Wait, did you-"

"I gotta go, Bells. The guys are calling me. I love you. See you at eight at Em's. You need me, call me. Bye."

She stared at the phone in shock.

She was right.

Jake was gonna fucking kill her.

Just not in the way she originally thought.

He didn't actually buy other...sex toys?

Did he?

Fuck.

She blushed from head to toe.

No, he wouldn't dare. He knew it'd make her uncomfortable.

Didn't he?

She refused to think about it and scrolled through her phone.

She wasn't entirely sure if this was an okay thing.

But she was told 'anything' and this could be thrown under that category, could it not?

She hit the number and listened to it ringing.

"Hi, Rose? It's me, Bella. Listen, I don't mean to bother you or anything but I was kind of wondering, if you weren't busy, if maybe you could help me..."


	19. Silence

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella laid her bags down in the trunk of her car, shut it and made her way in to help Rose with dinner.

All in all, their trip had been very successful.

Bella had gotten a few new things at Victoria's Secret that she felt she needed.

Of course, Bella had tried to stick to the safe zone, looking at slips she only felt comfortable wearing.

Rose had pushed her to be more daring, more adventurous. This was going to be a fun trip. Why not make it even more so?

They met somewhere in the middle and Bella bought things she would never have had the guts to try on and buy alone if Rose hadn't been there to talk her into it.

When the saleswoman at the register stated the amount, Bella pulled out her wallet and then a huge wad of cash, counting it out and handing it to the lady.

She turned to find Rose's brows arched at her.

Bella shrugged.

"Jake always told me if there was something I needed to buy that I didn't want known, to either use his card or pay with cash. So, cash it is."

Rose nodded.

She couldn't really argue with that logic.

Bella was surprised to find how easy it was to be with Rose.

They had talked and laughed and just had basic girl time.

Bella was also surprised to find that was something she really needed.

Something she had been lacking in for a while.

It definitely made her miss Alice more.

But she was a lot freer with Rose. She could just _be_. Rose knew about Jake so that naturally opened the floodgates between them.

She even felt comfortable enough to ask Rose for some advice.

"Um, Rose?"

Rose looked over at her from the rack of bathing suits they had been looking through.

"Yeah?"

Bella blushed a little and fidgeted with the suit in front of her.

"I was wondering. I'm not-" She took a deep breath. "I'm not really good with this sort of thing."

Rose turned to face her completely.

"Okay. Just spit it out, Bella. The embarrassment will be over that much faster and then I can assure you you're not as big a fool as you think you're being."

Bella smiled meekly.

Good old Rose.

"Well..." Bella cleared her throat and looked around. She then leaned in a little closer. "I was wondering, I've never been able to...ask anyone about it. Um-"

Rose stared at her expectantly, waving a hand in the air, urging her to hurry.

Bella blushed more.

She leaned in closer and whispered after doing a quick scan around them.

"I was wondering about..." She did one more quick scan and leaned in closer. "Bikini waxing."

Rose's eyes went wide and then she laughed.

Bella was now tomato red.

"Oh, Bella. That's what you were so embarrassed about?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded, looking down.

"Sweetie, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Women talk about that type of stuff all the time."

Bella shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I've never been able to...well, I've never...had it done. And I was thinking-"

"Wait. You've _never_ had it done?"

Bella's eyes flickered up to hers and she bit her lip harder, looking away.

"No?"

"Okay, here."

Rose pulled out a bathing suit and thrust it at her.

Bella stared at her questioningly.

Rose pointed to the dressing rooms.

"Get your ass in that dressing room right now and try that on quick. And Bella, if it looks okay, you're buying it. No ifs, ands or buts about this one."

Bella glanced down at the suit. There was barely anything to the two-piece she was holding.

"But it's-"

"Bella! Now!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Bella walked into the dressing room, hurriedly tried the suit on, opened the door a crack and gestured for Rose to come in. Rose capitulated, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Bella. That's the one. Get dressed and let's go. We've got a lot to do and only a short time to do it. So let's go."

Bella bit her lip, looking worriedly at herself in the mirror. It was just like tiny pieces of fabric being held together by mere strings, dental floss.

Rose rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"Bella, you know I don't give out compliments easily but I'm telling you right now. You look fucking sexy as hell in that color with that cut. If Jakes sees you in that, he's gonna bust a nut right there. Guaranteed."

Bella's mouth dropped open.

"Really?"

She turned sideways.

She just couldn't see it.

"Yes. Just as long as we get you that wax. Now, get dressed. You have exactly two minutes to be out there to buy this suit before I come in here and drag you out, dressed or not."

Bella smiled sheepishly and nodded. She didn't need to be told twice.

That was another thing she liked about Rose.

The girl liked to shop but she didn't do overkill like Alice. They'd only been here for an hour and already Bella had everything she needed.

Bella was well out the door before the two minute limit. She rushed up to the counter and bought the suit. Rose was on her phone.

They walked outside the door. Rose closed her phone and turned to Bella.

"Alright. We're heading to the salon quick. Good thing I have connections or else you'd be shit out of luck right about now. So, let's go."

Bella nodded.

Rose watched her walk for a minute and then rolled her eyes, grabbing her arm and making her walk faster than she had before.

The girl did not waste any time, that was for sure.

Bella winced at the memory.

That should be considered a form of cruel and unusual punishment.

If women have to get that, men should have to as well.

What the hell?

She shook it off and walked into the house.

Rose smiled at her.

"Okay, we've got another half hour before the guys get home. How are you for make-up?"

Bella bit her lip.

"Um, you know, I have the basics. Mascara, foundation, things like that."

Rose rolled her eyes in an exaggerated motion.

"Upstairs. Now."

Bella cringed but did as she was told.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Rose had given her a few things, although, Bella wasn't entirely convinced she would need them.

Rose had sighed in exasperation.

"Bella. Promise me when you get back, you'll give me at least one day to work with you. That's all I'm asking for. One day. And one day is really too little but I'm being generous. I don't want to torture you too much upon your return."

Bella had nodded her consent, biting her lip and blushing.

Rose had fixed her make-up and her hair.

Somehow, by the time Bella looked in the mirror, she looked cute and yet sexy.

Rose had enhanced her curls to be large, soft and flowing down her back.

Her face, although having the "natural look", looked quite pretty if Bella did say so herself.

So much better than Bella was ever able to do.

"And here."

Rose had thrust a dress to Bella's chest.

Then she pointed at the bedroom.

"Go change."

Bella did and then glanced in the full-length mirror by the dresser.

It was a cute little summer dress and she looked actually quite pretty in it.

Rose came in from the bathroom.

"Like it?"

Bella nodded.

"Yes. It's nice."

"Good. You're wearing it the rest of the night. At least while you're here. I don't care what you wear at home, but while you're here, that's staying on. Got it?"

Bella chuckled.

"Rose, I don't know how to thank you for everything you're doing. But,"

She looked up at Rose in the mirror and smiled.

"Thank you."

Rose smiled and shrugged.

"It's not a big deal. I'm a model. What kind of woman would I be if I didn't share my secrets with those who clearly need it?"

Bella winced.

Rose laughed.

"Oh, Bella, relax. I'm not insulting you. I'm merely speaking the truth. Don't you look better, feel better about yourself right now? A little more feminine, if you will?"

Bella smiled and nodded.

"You do have a point."

Rose rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Yep. So, listen. Here's the light sweater that goes over that when you get chilly. And here are the sandals. Okay?"

Bella turned and smiled wider.

"Okay. Thanks again, Rose. For everything."

Rose shrugged again and smiled.

"Anytime."

Bella's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, what about dinner? Oh no, we've been up here and-"

Rose snickered.

"Bella, I don't cook. I order take-out. A skill which comes in quite handy right about now, I'd say."

Bella closed her mouth.

"Oh."

Rose shook her head.

"I'm gonna order Italian which should be here in the next 30 minutes. And that's perfect 'cause the guys will be home and showered by that time, ready to eat. So, I'm gonna get a grilled chicken salad. Anything you want in particular?"

Bella shrugged, placing some hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine with anything you choose."

Rose grinned.

"Good. And stop fidgeting with your hair. Let it be."

Bella removed her hair from behind her ear upon instruction.

Then they heard the loud voices of two very boisterous men piercing the air along with laughter.

Bella beamed.

Jake was here.

She grabbed the sweater off the bed and put it on, amidst Rose's eye rolling and hands on her hips.

Bella gave her an apologetic smile.

"Um, is there anything I can help you with, Rose?"

Rose laughed and dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"Go. Tell Em I'll be down in a minute."

Bella grinned.

"Thank you."

"But do not let him mess up your make-up. I just spent a lot of time doing it. Let it last for at least fifteen minutes."

Bella called over her shoulder.

"I won't!"

Bella flew down the stairs, seeing the back of Jake's head and Emmett's huge smile upon seeing her.

"Bella!"

"Hi, Em!"

Jake barely had time to turn around before she attacked him, jumping up in his arms and hugging him close.

Jake laughed and hugged her back just as tightly.

"Miss me?"

Bella closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, burying her nose into his neck.

"Always."

He turned and kissed her head.

"I missed you, too."

Bella smiled against his neck.

"Don't I get a hug, too?"

Bella laughed, kissed Jake's neck quickly and climbed off of him.

"Of course, Em. Come here."

She lunged at him and he caught her in a great big bear hug.

"How's my Bella?"

Bella giggled when he swung her around.

"Good!"

"That's what I like to hear."

He came to a stop and lowered Bella to her feet, grinning down at her.

"Rose said she'd be down in a minute."

Emmett nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Actually, I'm gonna head up there real quick. Be right back, sweetie."

He passed Jake on his way.

"Hey man, head on up whenever you're ready. You know where the room is."

Jake nodded.

"Thanks."

"Yep."

Jake turned back around to be assaulted by a beaming Bella, jumping back up in his arms and kissing him all over.

His laugh echoed off the walls, seeping into her skin, making her warm all over as she kissed down his cheek to his neck.

"This is kind of nice to come home to. You must've really missed me, huh?"

"Mmm, I always miss you."

She pulled back to look at him, smiling.

"How was your day?"

He smirked at her.

"Like you don't know."

She playfully frowned at him.

"It's not like I was with you the _whole_ day."

He chuckled, shaking his head before he leaned in to kiss her.

"Just a typical day at the shop, babe. Nothing special."

"Really? So when I called you before and you were changing brake-pins? How did that go?"

"Brake _pads_, Bells."

She waved a hand dismissively. "Same thing."

His brows arched at her. "Hardly."

"Whatever. So, how'd it go?"

He grinned at her.

"Do you really want to talk about all the cars I worked on today or do you want to talk about how gorgeous you look? God, baby, you're so beautiful." He began to stroke her hair softly.

She blushed, smiled and then glared at him.

"So wait, are you saying I only look beautiful now because of what Rose did?"

"Blondie did that to you? Huh, not bad."

She smacked him in the chest.

"Jacob Black, you're avoiding the question."

"Yeah, because it's a stupid question."

"It is not!"

"Please. You know I think you're beautiful whether you're in sweat pants or this dress. Speaking of which. This is a nice dress. I think you should wear dresses more often. They look good on you."

Bella removed her arms from around his neck and crossed them.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Blackwell. Glad I have your approval. And the answer to _your_ question is yes, I'd like to hear about your day. I like to listen to you talk about it."

He laughed.

"Bella, no one likes to listen me talk about it. Especially you. It's boring. Trust me."

She pouted.

"I do. I like to listen you talk about the things that matter to you."

"Oh. So you wanna hear me talk about the '06 Civic I had to change both front and rear brake pads on and then turn around and do a valve job. Not to mention replacing the alternator on a '98 Focus. Changing fuel filters, flushing cooling systems, and replacing batteries left and right."

Bella's eyes were wide.

"The which what-a?"

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. Come on."

He lowered her down gently, chuckling at her pout, and slung his bag over his shoulder.

He took her hand and began to lead her up the stairs.

"I gotta take a quick shower, babe. Wanna wait in my room while I do?"

She followed him but gave him a mock glare.

"This is just a scheme so you can walk around in a towel, teasing me. Isn't it?"

He turned and gave her a quick smile.

"Who said anything about a towel?"

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, and his laughter could be heard all the way up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Jake had jumped in the shower just like he said he would.

Not before he teased the crap out of Bella, though.

He had left the bathroom door open, wriggling his eyebrow at her, telling her to feel free to join him if she wanted. After all, showering together couldn't really be considered breaking the no-sex rule, could it? People needed to get clean.

He had disappeared, laughing, when he saw her shaking her head and narrowing her eyes at him, smiling.

"And I'm the tease?"

"Yep!"

Then she heard the shower start.

She glanced around the room.

Very nice.

It was comfortable.

Spacious.

Great...

Big...

Bed.

Bella groaned and fell back on the bed.

Oh, how she wanted to be in there with him.

But being in Emmett's and Rose's house and having them right down the hall, she just felt too self-conscious.

Even though they were all adults and Em and Rose clearly knew what was going on between her and Jake, if she was ever caught in a-_compromising_-situation with him by them, she would be completely mortified for the rest of her life.

Thank God neither Em nor Rose _had_ caught them yet.

Especially with her and Jake being unable to keep their hands off each other as of late.

But still.

She just couldn't take the chance without worrying about it.

Not to mention, Bella was pretty sure that after today, the no-sex rule wasn't going to remain intact if she ended up joining him for that shower.

She had already rescinded it once.

She knew she wouldn't have an ounce of resolve left should he test her again.

And she'd beg him for it.

Worse than she had today.

Right when his erection had been pressed up against her core, pushing roughly, her body screaming for it to somehow magically break through its constraints and hers and slip inside her.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes...

Absofuckinglutely.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

The next thing she knew, she felt light kisses being pressed to her neck.

"Wake up, honey."

And then she felt warm lips begin moving against hers.

His tongue took advantage of her parted lips in her REM cycle and entered her mouth, tenderly stroking her unmoving tongue.

She moaned softly and his tongue forged further, moving a little more passionately.

She brought her hands up to tangle in his damp hair.

Before she could pull him closer, she felt his weight on her and felt him lean down into her more.

He lifted her dress up a little and settled himself in between her legs.

She gasped when she could feel him right up against her in nothing more than a towel.

He pulled back and she opened her eyes to find him right up above her.

"I really missed you today."

He had whispered it to her.

She stared up at him, wanting to kiss him with everything she felt for him and yet continue gazing into those dark depths that seemed to steal bits of her heart, one small piece at a time, with the mystical magnetic force that always seemed to pull her in.

She settled for putting a hand on his cheek.

"I missed you, too."

He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, I could tell. If I could come home and have you greet me like that every day, Bells, I'd die a happy man."

She smiled back at him.

His smile melted away and her own dimmed a bit.

He seemed...sad.

She could see it in his eyes.

Why?

His thumb brushed lightly over her lips.

He sighed, leaned down and kissed her chastely.

Then he lifted himself up and got off the bed.

Bella sat up, puzzled.

Normally, she would have been drooling over the sight in front of her.

A towel-clad, dripping wet Jacob.

But not now.

He had his back to her as he squatted and bent over his bag, looking through it.

Bella shivered. She felt cold.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, babe?"

He didn't turn around to look at her.

"Is everything...okay?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, honey. Of course, it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

She lowered her eyes to the floor.

She was going to ask him what had made him so sad just a second ago.

Something that had made him pull away from her and not just physically.

He was keeping her at arm's length.

Whatever it was, he didn't want to let her in on it.

And she had a faint idea she knew exactly what it had to do with.

She let her eyes wander to the two golden bands resting on her left hand.

She leaned forward, resting her right elbow on her knee and placed her forehead in her right hand, closing her eyes tiredly.

There was a heavy knocking on the door.

Bella was so tired she didn't even open her eyes at the sound.

"Hey guys! Food's here! Stop humping one another and get down there!"

Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, okay, Em! Thanks! Be down in a minute!"

And then she heard Jake sigh again.

She felt him sit down next to her on the bed and place a hand on her knee.

"Babe?"

Her head shot up and she looked at him tiredly.

"Hmm?"

He stared at her worriedly.

"You okay?"

She searched his eyes for the sadness she had seen there before but couldn't find it.

Now all she saw was concern.

And love.

Always love.

Why hadn't she seen it before?

It had always been there.

Ever since that day in his car.

Since he had held her as she cried, unable to comprehend how this man was able to break down her defenses in an hour when her own husband couldn't in over a year.

Since he had first kissed her.

Since he had first made love to her.

Since he had first told her he loved her.

Since she had told him she loved him.

And every time afterwards.

The way he had looked at her this morning when thanking her.

The way he had looked at her when she had greeted him downstairs before.

It had always been there.

So why hadn't she seen it before?

Before she had gotten in so deep she could never imagine herself getting back out?

She gave him a timid smile.

"Yeah. Just a little tired."

His hand gripped her knee a little tighter.

"You sure, honey?"

She covered his hand with hers.

She smiled a little wider and nodded.

"Yep."

He smiled.

His other hand reached up and brushed her hair behind her shoulder.

He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you, Bells."

She smiled in response and leaned in to kiss him again.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Bella had never laughed so hard in her life.

The banter between Emmett and Jake was hysterical.

Not to mention Rose's utter disgust with Jake and his antagonizing her.

Emmett leaned towards Bella across the table.

"So, Bella, I have a feeling Jake's about to get an ass whooping by my gorgeous girl over here. Care to make a wager on that?"

Bella's brows arched as she stared at Rose (who glared over at Jake) and Jake (who grinned wickedly at Bella). Her head swiveled back and forth as she tried to make a decision.

"I-I can't, Em. I'm neutral, I'm not picking sides. I think they're both equally dangerous."

Emmett guffawed loudly and Rose turned her glare on Bella.

Bella gave her a small sheepish smile.

Jake laughed and leaned over to kiss Bella's cheek.

"That's my girl."

Bella blushed but smiled warmly, turning to lean into him.

He put his arm around her and held her close.

It warmed her.

She loved having his arm around her.

And she loved it even more when he rubbed her back, just like he was doing now.

Jake and Em were now discussing sports again, it sounded like.

Rose had rolled her eyes and exited to the kitchen long ago.

Just like she had a couple of days ago in the car, Bella loved to listen to Jake talk.

He was just so passionate and very knowledgeable and laid back in his conversations.

She had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

But she loved listening to him talk about it.

She smiled up at him, watching him laugh and shake his head at something Emmett had said.

This...this was nice.

It almost felt like she had somehow stepped out of her life and stepped into someone else's.

Almost like she had stepped into Ness'.

Well...Ness' as Jake's wife, anyway.

Well, no, not wife. But as the woman he loved. And was allowed to love. And she was allowed to be loved by him and love him in return.

No hiding, no rushing, no lies, no covering up.

Just _being_.

_Together._

And she loved it.

She smiled bigger and laid her head down on his shoulder.

He turned and kissed her forehead, still rubbing her back, not breaking the flow of his conversation once. As if it was almost a subconscious action on his part. Just something...natural.

She closed her eyes and breathed him in.

Yes.

This was definitely very nice.

Just then, Emmett's house phone rang.

A minute later, Rose appeared in the room.

"Em, you've got a call."

He laughed at something Jake had said and turned to look at her, smiling.

"Babe, do you mind telling 'em I'll call 'em back later?"

Rose shook her head.

"You're _going_ to want to take this one."

Emmett sighed and got up.

"Be right back, guys. Jake, may I suggest you brush up on your history of the NFL while I'm gone?"

Jake smirked.

"No need, Em. I'll just square you away when you get back."

Emmett laughed all the way into the kitchen behind Rose.

Bella heard Jake's echoing laughter rumbling in his chest.

Besides his heartbeat, it was one of the best sounds she had ever heard.

She hugged him tighter, opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I love you."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, honey."

She smiled wider.

"This is nice."

He grinned.

"Yeah. They're pretty great."

"No. I mean, yeah, they are. But I meant...us. _This_ is nice."

His eyes lit up and he gazed down at her, still smiling.

"Yeah. _This is_ nice."

He placed his forehead against hers and kissed her nose.

"I hope we have many more nights like this, Bells."

She kissed his nose in return.

"Me, too."

They grinned at each other.

"Jake."

Both turned to see Emmett striding into the dining room.

"What's up, Em?"

Bella frowned.

Emmett looked a little...perturbed.

A complete contradiction to how he had left the room only a couple of minutes earlier.

"Listen, why don't you get Bella out of here for a while? Take her for a drive or something? In her car?"

Bella's brows mashed together.

Oh no, had they been too intimate in front of them?

But they had seen it before.

Oh no.

Had Emmett finally had enough?

She looked back up to Jake and then at Emmett.

They seemed to be having a silent conversation that she just could not figure out for the life of her.

Then she saw Jake's jaw clench and heard him scoff.

"Yeah, alright. Let me just get something real quick and then I'll take her."

He kissed Bella's forehead and then stood up and left the room, Bella watching him go in puzzlement.

"Em, what's going on? Were we-did we upset you?"

She knew Emmett had every reason to feel uncomfortable around them, knowing what she now knew about him and Rose and their history.

But they had never given any indication that Bella and Jake's _closeness_ had bothered them before.

Emmett gave her a smile. But it was a tight smile. Bella's heart fell a little.

"Of course not, Bella. I just think you and Jake should get out of here for a little while. Have some time for yourselves. Jake told me he had to reschedule your flight for tomorrow and that he's not gonna see you all morning so I thought maybe you guys should spend some time. That's all."

Bella nodded, not believing it completely.

Something was bothering him.

She could tell that much.

She didn't have time to press him further, though.

Jake appeared in the room, holding out his hand to her.

"Ready to go, Bells?"

He seemed a little more relaxed than before.

She smiled and took it.

They walked through the kitchen and into the foyer.

Jake grabbed her keys off the table.

Emmett gave them a smirk.

"Alright. You two kids have fun, now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"See you in a bit, Bella."

"See you soon, Em."

Jake turned to her.

"Babe, I unlocked the car. Meet me there?"

She stared up at him in confusion.

He smiled down at her.

"I'll be right behind you."

She nodded, turned and walked out the door.

Jake closed the door quietly and Bella started to walk down the steps but stopped when she heard him talking.

"How long?"

She heard Emmett sigh.

"I don't know. He sounds pretty bad."

"Em, it's only fucking nine o'clock."

"I know. But, you know how this all is. You know how he gets."

"Yeah, I do. And it's fucking pissing me off. This is bullshit. Can't I just get one fucking night? Just _one_?"

Emmett sighed again.

"Man, you will. Focus on that. Listen, keep your phone on you, go spend some time with Bella, and when I take care of this, I'll call you."

"This is fucking horseshit, Em."

"I know it is, man. I know. I'm pretty pissed myself."

Then Jake sighed sadly.

"It's just-tonight-was the first-I thought-I mean, it seemed-arrrrrggghh! I hate this shit!"

"I know. I know, man."

Bella walked down the sidewalk a bit, slowly, her arms crossed, hearing Jake's frustrated groans fade as she got further and further away.

She contemplated everything she had heard.

Someone was coming here, that much was obvious.

Someone Jake and Em didn't want her to see and didn't want to tell her about.

Someone Rose obviously knew about because of the way she had urged Emmett to take that call.

The call of the someone they didn't want her to know about.

Someone who was making Jake very upset.

So upset that Em was hoping she could help calm him by spending some time with him alone.

She wondered if she should ask Jake about it.

Something was clearly going on that he didn't want her to know.

And that bothered her.

What the hell was going on that was so important, so secretive, he couldn't tell her?

No. Not couldn't.

_Wouldn't._

Well, she'd see about that.

And then Jake appeared beside her, smiling.

"Hey, Bells. You trying to be the tortoise in this scenario or something?"

It _felt_ that way.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you mocking me, Mr. Black?"

He got that twinkle in his eyes and his smile twisted into a smirk.

"It would appear that I am."

She laughed and shook her head.

"One of these days, Mr. Black. One of these days..."

"Please let that be a threat turning into a promise."

She grinned impishly at him.

"We'll see."

He chuckled and put his arm around her, kissing her forehead.

"You're too much, Bells."

He led her down the driveway to her car and dropped his arm as he went to get in the driver's seat.

She stood there, not getting in, watching him. She loved this man. She didn't know why but right then, she felt the urge to tell him.

Jake stopped and looked over at her questioningly.

"Bells?"

She sighed and smiled.

And then she whispered it.

"I love you, Jacob. So much. So much sometimes it scares the crap out of me. But in a good way. Like I can't imagine my life without you in it."

A warm smile broke across his face like the sun dawning on a new day.

And then he leaned over the roof of the car towards her and whispered back to her.

"I love you, too, Bella. You have no idea how much."

She gave him a meek smile.

He stared at her, still smiling himself.

"Now, let's go make out."

She laughed loudly at his whisper, her head leaning back, grinning.

"Yeah, let's."

He laughed in response and went to get in.

She opened her door.

"Belllllaa?"

Bella's head whipped around at the sound of her name.

And then her stomach clenched painfully and her heart leapt into her throat.

No.

It couldn't be.

Edward was standing, gaping at her, with the back door to a cab wide open.

Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"E-E-Edward?"

He gave her that crooked smile of his although it seemed a little off.

Then he shut the door, waved at the cabbie and started towards her.

She noticed his wobbling right away.

Fuck.

He was drunk.

He stumbled his way over to her, almost falling into her.

He leaned forward unsteadily for a kiss.

"Hellllo Bellllla, myy loooove."

The heavy slur rung out in every word and the alcohol from his breath was overwhelming.

She started to turn away in disgust but he grabbed her face and pushed his lips to hers, falling and pinning her against the car. She gathered all her strength and pushed him off of her, making him stumble once again.

"Edward!"

Jake was by her side in a flash, his hand on Edward's chest, pushing back lightly when Edward went to kiss her again.

"Hey, man, why don't you take it easy there for a second? Give her some room to breathe?"

Bella heard him speak through gritted teeth but she couldn't worry about that right now.

Right now she had other things to deal with.

It's not like she wanted _him_ to kiss her.

Edward looked over at Jake in disgust.

"I'll kiss my damn wife whenever I want to. What business is it of yours? What the hell are you even doing here?"

Jake didn't answer, just glared at him.

Bella took a deep breath.

"Edward! Stop! You're drunk! I'm glad to see you didn't drive but I thought you said you were working late tonight."

Edward laughed darkly and swayed with the movement.

"Yeah. So did I. Oh well!"

He laughed again.

Bella noticed Jake move in a way to step in front of her a bit and she stepped next to him, brushing him with her shoulder so he would look down. When he did, she shook her head slightly. He glared murderously at her but stepped back.

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

Edward opened his arms to the sky.

"I quit, Bella! I'm free! Finally free! And you know why, Bella? Because I chose you! Because I love you! You and only you! I want to be with you! I want us to be happy again!"

Bella's jaw dropped open at his ramble. She felt Jake stiffen at her side. She knew Edward was drunk but she didn't think he would say any of this in front of anyone, never mind Jake or any other man.

"Wait, Edward? What do you mean, you quit?"

Edward looked at her, stumbled forward, Jake putting out a hand to stop him. Edward swayed again, not caring that Jake was hindering his progress to get to Bella.

"I quit that fucking piece of shit God-forsaken cocksucking job! I quit it and I'm done with it! I want my life back. And my life is you, Bella! I want you back!"

Bella swallowed quietly.

She wasn't sure what to say.

Never mind what to do.

Jake was angry and tense at her side.

Edward was drunk and raving in front of her, declaring his love for her.

And she had no idea what the fuck to do.

Then Emmett saved her.

"Edward! What the fuck, man? I thought you said you were calling from the bar, about to leave, not in the cab already on your fucking way!"

Edward turned to his friend, grinning.

"Em! I fucking love you, you know that! I mean, you're my best friend and I fucking love you! I did it, man! I quit! That fucking bitch-"

Bella felt Jake tense even more beside her. Shit.

She didn't know what to do. Edward was talking about Ness, Jake was pissed and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't even touch Jake's arm right now without Edward seeing. Fuck.

"That fucking bitch! She told me to choose! And I did! I chose my Bella! My beautiful, intelligent, big-hearted, sexy-ass perfect wife of mine! MY BELLA!"

He turned to Bella grinning.

"My wife! My love! My heart! My soul! My Bella!"

Bella struggled to breathe.

This was bad. Very bad.

Here her husband was, shouting his love for her openly, saying he quit his job for her and all she could think of was how the hell she and Jake were gonna be able to get away now.

She felt guilty but at the same time she was pissed, confused and anxious.

And most of all, scared.

Scared that the need to make a choice was hovering over her right now, forcing her hand a lot sooner than she intended.

Scared that she might lose Jake.

Or Edward.

Or both.

And she couldn't lose either one.

Not now.

As selfish and unfair as it was, she couldn't.

"Jake, maybe you should get Bella home. I'll bring Edward by a little later and pick you up all in the same swoop. I need to talk to him for a bit."

Jake nodded at Emmett and turned to walk away when Edward spoke.

"I don't want that piece of shit anywhere near my Bella. Knowing him, he'll try to fuck her in the car first chance he gets. Just like he did with all the others. I don't want her anywhere near him."

Bella didn't even know what happened next.

Jake began to charge towards him as did Emmett, but to protect Edward from Jake, not attack him.

And then a slap echoed in the air, making them all freeze.

Bella's hand stung and she looked down at it questioningly.

She looked back up to find Edward holding his cheek, staring down at her in shock.

When had she moved over to him?

"Don't you ever talk like that in front of me EVER again, Edward Cullen! You understand me?! And to talk so disrespectfully about someone you don't even know?! I will NOT tolerate it! Apologize!"

Bella didn't even recognize the voice that was screaming.

She looked around to see where it had come from but all she could see were the three men, staring at her in shock.

Wait...was that coming from...her?

And then Edward got angry.

"Do you have any idea what I gave up for you today, Bella? Any fucking idea? ANY FUCKING CLUE?! All this fucking time I've been trying to make it right between us, to fix what YOU fucking broke?!"

Bella held a hand to her mouth.

No.

He did not just say that.

"It wasn't MY fault, Bella! But you act like it is! Like I did something! I didn't! YOU did this! Not ME!"

Emmett leaned away from Jake and near to Edward.

"Edward, you may be my friend. But I swear to God, if you don't shut your fucking mouth right now, I will lay you out! YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Edward winced at Emmett's booming voice.

Bella couldn't breathe.

The pain roared inside her chest.

She swallowed, trying to pull in air.

It wasn't working.

She was suffocating.

She stared down at the ground.

She swallowed again.

She needed to run.

Get out of here.

Disappear.

Go anywhere to get away from the pain that was consuming her again.

"Bella!"

Bella looked up to meet Emmett's angry but concerned gaze.

"Bella, look at me. Focus on me, sweetie. He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's not making any sense. Don't pay any attention to him. Just focus on me. Just me. I need you to breathe, Bella. Breathe."

Bella shook her head.

"N-N-No. I-" She wheezed, the pain crushing her lungs, refusing to let them fill back up with the oxygen they so desperately needed. "N-"

"Bella. Sweetheart."

Emmett started walking towards her but she held her hand up, backing away.

"Emmett, what the fuck is going on? What's happening to her?"

Bella backed up another step, not reacting to the angry worry she heard in Jake's voice.

"Jake, relax. Let me handle this. Just make sure Dickhead doesn't follow me. Bella, look at me. I need you to stay with me, sweetie. Come on. It's just me. Emmett. Your Emmett."

Bella backed up again.

God, would this pain never end?

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Shut the fuck up, Edward, if you know what's good for you!"

Bella winced at Emmett's angry yell.

She just needed to get the hell out of here!

"Bells."

She didn't look.

She couldn't.

"Jake, I told you to stay by Edward! You're only gonna make it worse."

"Bells."

The voice was closer now, to her left.

She swallowed, still struggling to breathe, and turned to her left.

Jake was two feet away from her, his hand out as if to steady her.

He moved in a foot closer and turned to Emmett.

"Distract him."

He whispered it but Emmett heard it and turned around to do just that.

"Edward! I'm gonna kick your fucking ass! What the-"

_That_ voice tuned them out.

"Baby."

Bella cringed and pulled away from him, shaking her head.

"D-D-Don't. J-Just leave me alone. D-on't."

She saw his arm drop but he didn't turn away, didn't leave.

"Bells, look at me."

She reluctantly brought her eyes to his.

"Honey, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here."

She shook her head.

No.

She just needed to get away.

"K-Keys."

She held out a shaking hand.

He glanced at it and took a deep breath.

"I'll take you home. If that's where you want to go, I'll take you."

Bella shook her head.

"N-No."

She held her hand higher and it shook even more.

Jake was about to say something when Edward cut him off.

"Get the fuck away from my wife, Black! Can't you see she obviously doesn't want your disgusting whoring diseased dick anywhere near her? You filth! I took care of that piece of shit Newton! I'll take care of you, too! She's _mine_!"

Bella winced but didn't say anything.

She couldn't.

She was numb.

She wasn't even entirely sure she was alive right now. Conscious. Present. Nope, not sure.

The pain surged through her at the memory of those cutting words when Edward spoke.

_"To fix what YOU fucking broke" "YOU did this!"_

Shockingly, Jake didn't even turn to respond. It was almost as if he didn't hear Edward. His eyes remained glued to hers.

"Jake. I gotta get him laid down somewhere. But I don't want to leave her alone. Take her home. I'll be by later."

Jake nodded.

"Bella, sweetie. Jake's gonna drive you home. You're gonna be okay. I'm gonna be by to check on you later, okay?"

Bella dropped her hand in defeat, staring at the ground.

"NO FUCKING WAY! SHE'S _MY_ WIFE, EMMETT! NOT YOURS! NOT BLACK'S! NOT ANYONE ELSE'S! MINE! YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, BLACK! I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!"

Emmett smacked Edward in the back of the head.

"Shut up! What I say goes around here. Now, let's go. You and I are going to have a little chat."

Edward started throwing a fit but Emmett held him in a vise grip as he dragged him to the house.

Once the door closed and muffled Edward's yells, Jake took a step closer, holding his hand out.

Bella took a step back, still unsure.

"Bells, it's just me, sweetheart. Can I take you home?"

Bella looked up at him, warring with herself, fighting every urge to run and yet battling against every instinct telling her to trust him, to take comfort in him, to know she was _safe_ with him.

She nodded slowly.

Jake lowered his hand and walked to the door of her car, opening it for her.

He smiled gently at her and inclined his head.

She took a hesitant step, watching him watch her, and then another. When she saw that he didn't make a move towards her, she walked quickly to the car and got in. He shut the door for her and walked over to the other side. He opened the door and got in, making Bella inch a bit closer to the door, keeping her hands on her lap.

Jake sighed and started the car.

"Let's go."

And then he backed out of the driveway.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

For the most part, Jake had been good during the whole ride.

He didn't push her.

To talk, to feel, or anything.

He let her be.

Only once did his hand hesitantly rest next to hers, brushing her pinky with his for a split second. She jerked at the touch and snatched her hand away as if she had been burned.

Jake frowned and pulled his hand away but didn't say anything.

He just kept staring ahead.

Bella stared out the window.

When they got to her house, he pulled into the driveway, shut off the car and turned to her.

"Bells."

She shut her eyes.

She did not want to do this.

Not right now.

"I just need to know one thing."

She let out a breath.

She hadn't even noticed she had been able to breathe again once she was away from that place. Away from Edward and his horrid accusations that cut deep into her soul like a serrated blade, hacking it to shreds.

Reluctantly, she turned to him.

He had her keys in his hand.

"Which one's the house key?"

She wanted to laugh but couldn't.

That was Jake.

Her Jake.

Always trying to make her feel better.

Always trying to make her laugh.

Too bad she couldn't.

So she did her best to give him a tiny smile instead.

It wasn't full of warmth.

But it was a start.

It must have been enough for him because he smiled in return and he didn't hold back.

He gave her the full smile she wanted to give him but couldn't.

She pointed at the right key and he nodded.

She stared at her hand before dropping it.

She wasn't shaking anymore.

When did that happen?

He flashed the smile again and got out.

She turned and let herself out, seeing Jake halfway to the door.

He didn't look back to see if she was following or not.

How odd.

Yet how...perfect.

No pressure to follow.

No pressure to try to make others feel better.

No pressure to have to act one way or another.

No pressure at all.

Perfect.

She slowly made the pathway up to the door which was open for her.

She walked in and closed it, seeing Jake in the kitchen, turning a few lights on.

He turned the minimal on, lighting the room up so they could see each other but not completely. Too bright a light would have just made her shy away and cling to the darkness. Somehow he seemed to know that. And she was grateful for it.

"I don't know about you, Bells, but I want some ice cream. Got any in this huge fancy freezer of yours?"

She didn't answer and he didn't wait for one.

He opened it and dug through it, searching, until he found what he was looking for.

"Ahh, mint chocolate chip. My favorite. Good job shopping, Bells. You get a gold star for that one."

He turned and grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet.

"So, you want some?"

He searched through the drawers for an ice cream scoop.

Jake glanced up at her and she shook her head.

"No? Sweet. More for me."

The corners of her mouth twitched and began to pull upward.

She couldn't help it.

He scooped out some ice cream into a bowl, then rinsed the scoop in the sink and then placed it in the dishwasher. He put the ice cream back in the freezer and then began searching through the cabinets.

"Nope. Nope. Ah, no. Uh uh. What? Definitely not. Uck. Nope."

Then he moved to the refrigerator.

"Ugh. No hot fudge, Bells? Seriously? I'm taking that gold star back. Chocolate syrup it is, I guess. Cold chocolate syrup. Yay."

He squirted the syrup out over the ice cream, wincing every time it made a fart-like sound.

"That...is just...wrong."

His face looked like he was in so much pain.

Bella couldn't help it.

She let out a full-on smile.

It got past the wall she had successfully built over the last year and a half.

A stone or two loosened and crumbled to the ground.

Then a small portal of light shone through, temporarily blinding her with its brightness.

And dizzying her with its warmth.

He turned back to the fridge, putting the container back on the shelf where he'd found it.

Then he began to look through the cabinets once more.

"Bells, don't tell me you don't even have sprinkles."

A laugh escaped Bella's throat, shocking her and him at the same time.

Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened.

Jake turned and smiled at her.

"There she is. Alright. Now, Bells. I refuse to believe that there are no sprinkles or some sort of confectionery goodness to arrange on top of my sundae here. Any suggestions?"

She didn't answer.

"Okay, I see how it is. You're maintaining military silence. I respect that. I do. But, beware, Bells. Those sprinkles won't stay safely hidden much longer. I'll find 'em."

He turned back, speeding through the cabinets.

"Man, talk about torturing a guy. My ice cream's melting for God's sake. They better be rainbow, that's all I gotta say."

Her instincts won.

She rushed over to him and wrapped her arms loosely around him from behind.

She laid her head against his back and closed her eyes.

He stopped moving, staying still as a statue.

"I'm sorry."

She could only whisper it to him.

But it was enough.

He placed his hands hesitantly over hers. And then he intertwined their fingers.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

He had whispered it back to her and she hugged him tighter.

He slowly turned around and when she didn't back away, he held her to his chest.

He placed a gentle kiss to her head.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

She slowly nodded.

"Thank you."

He kissed her head again.

She sighed and let the tears that had been wanting to break free before but couldn't seem to, roll down her cheek. She sniffled.

"Thank you."

He placed his chin on top of her head and sighed himself.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, his arms holding her, protecting her, keeping her safe.

"You know what would be a great way to _thank_ me?"

She pulled back to look at him.

He gave her a devilish smirk.

She glared at him.

"How?"

His smirk got wider.

He leaned down and she was about to push him away.

Was he seriously trying to make a move on her right now?

He stopped a few inches from her face and whispered.

"By telling me where those damn sprinkles are."

She laughed and laid her head back down on his chest, right above his heart, making her smile.

"Bottom right corner cabinet. Third shelf. All the way in the back."

"I knew it! The last place I was gonna look. Third shelf. All the way in the back. I knew it!"

She laughed again and burrowed her head further in his chest.

The thumping in her ear resounded each promise she knew in her own heart to be true.

She was loved.

She was warm.

And she was safe.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Around 11:30 or so, Jake's phone rang, making Bella stir in Jake's arms.

She had become sleepy, the weight of everything from that evening crashing down on her, so Jake had lifted her in his arms and carried her up the stairs to the guest room.

"Yeah?"

Jake was whispering but it didn't matter.

She was awake now.

"Alright, you'll be here in ten?"

What?

Who would be here in ten?

"Okay. See you in a bit."

Jake closed his phone and turned to find Bella staring at him worriedly.

He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Sorry, honey. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Who was that?"

"Just Emmett. He said he's gonna be here in ten minutes."

Bella gulped and gripped his shirt a little tighter.

"A-Alone?"

Jake stroked her hair.

"Yeah."

Bella nodded, biting her lip and looking down.

"Is that-Is that okay?"

She nodded again.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to see _him_ right now. I just-can't."

Her eyes started to well up with the memory of his hurtful words from earlier.

She took a deep breath and laid down on Jake's chest, hearing the familiar beat in her ear.

She closed her eyes.

"Bells."

She felt his fingers pulling through her hair, massaging her scalp. Now she understood why he liked it so much when she did it to him.

"Hmm?"

"Honey, I'm not trying to pry. I know it's not really my place to ask and I certainly don't want to push you if you're not ready but...are you ever gonna tell me what happened out there tonight?"

Bella began to gently scratch his chest down to his stomach. She heard a slight pleasure-filled rumble beneath her. But it didn't even register as she kept repeating the motion. She was too pre-occupied with the memories threatening to torment her should she try to relive them, never mind let them in even a bit.

She clung tightly to him.

"Jake, if one day I can without falling completely apart, I will. But right now, I can't talk about it. I don't _want_ to talk about it."

Jake kissed her head.

"Okay, honey."

And that was it.

Just like he said, he didn't push.

She let out a breath of relief.

How odd that was in her world.

The only person who didn't push her was Emmett.

But Emmett couldn't keep everyone and everything away.

As much as he tried his best, he couldn't.

But somehow, here in Jake's arms, Bella knew _**he**_ could.

And she loved him even more for it.

The doorbell rang, breaking into her thoughts.

Jake sighed and began to get up, gently breaking free of her grip.

"I'll be right back, babe."

"You will?"

He smiled.

"I will. Promise."

He kissed her forehead, then climbed out of bed and made his way out of the room.

She heard him head down the stairs.

He was only gone for a second and already, she was missing him as if he had been gone for hours.

As if he was far, far away and not just down the stairs.

She sighed sadly and buried herself deeper into the pillows.

She caught his scent off the one he had been laying on and she buried her face into it, inhaling.

She then laid her head down on it, relaxing, letting the calm wash over her that came with his scent automatically.

And soon she was being gently shaken awake.

"Bells? Wake up, honey. Just for a minute. I know you're tired."

Bella struggled to open her eyes fully, taking in Jake bending down over her and Emmett standing on his left.

She yawned and forced herself to sit up with Jake's help.

"Hi, Emmett."

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

Jake sat down on the bed next to her and she leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"Better. Sorry about before. I just-"

Emmett held a hand up.

"Beautiful, you worry too much. I know you still love me. How could you not? I mean, really?"

She chuckled and Emmett smiled at her.

"Listen, kiddo. I don't want you stressing about anything right now. I'm taking care of everything. You need a break."

Bella's brows mashed together in confusion. Jake began to rub her back.

"What do you mean?"

Emmett stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"I think some time away would do you some good. You've been working hard, nonstop. You've been going through...a lot. And I just think it would be best for you."

Bella stared down at the bed.

"How can I, though? Edward quit his job which means that he's not going on the business trip anymore. Which means I can't go away now. And plus, he saw me and Jake tonight. He may have been drunk but he knows. And if not, he's suspicious and after tonight, he'll be even more suspicious and I'm gonna be practically living at the store just to be able to get some time to myself. You know how this is gonna go."

Her voice caught at the end and the tears started to fall. Jake kissed her head and whispered in her ear.

"Shh. It'll all be okay. We'll work it out, honey. I promise it'll be okay. Shh."

More tears fell.

He had begged her to go on this trip, fought for it even. He had been so excited when she agreed to go. And even more excited yesterday when he found out she was still going to go. And yet, as she sat here stating how she wouldn't be able to go after all, he only focused on taking care of her, making sure she was okay, reassuring her. He was so good to her. She really didn't deserve him.

Emmett sighed and sat down on the bed, facing away from them.

"Bella, that's not the case. Listen to me for a minute, okay? I don't want to...get you upset...more than you already are. But I have to get this out. What Edward said to you tonight...I don't think he meant it the way you think he did."

Bella's mouth dropped open.

"Are you kidding me, Em? Then exactly what the fuck did he mean?"

Emmett winced.

"I think he just meant the state of your marriage. The fact that you guys have grown apart. The fact that he still loves you and wants to keep trying. That sort of thing. It's killing him, Bella."

Bella expected to feel Jake stiffen against her but he didn't. He just held her, brushing his lips on her hair every so often, completely focused on her. God, she loved him.

"And...I think...and I'm not defending him or excusing his behavior in any way...but I think he was angry. He didn't like you slapping him or yelling at him in front of us the way you did. I-"

"Tough shit. He was out of line."

Emmett sighed again.

"I know that, Bella. I do. I'm just saying that I think he would never have said anything remotely close to what he said tonight if he wasn't drunk. And then, pissed off on top of it. Plus, he just quit the company and he had a big fight with Ness..."

Now she felt Jake stiffen. She didn't know why but that bothered her.

"What do you mean, a fight? If he wanted to quit, then why didn't she just let him? Isn't that the thing about businesses? Everyone's expendable? Everyone can always be replaced? Especially, a big firm like that?"

Emmett looked up at her, pleading for her understanding.

"Edward's put a lot of time into that account we just got, Bella. He's very valuable to Ness' team."

She heard Jake snort in her ear and then he whispered.

"Guess _he_ was enough. Fucking bitch."

She turned and looked at him sadly, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Don't."

He stared at her in disbelief and then lowered his eyes, biting his lip.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that about _him_."

She shook her head and leaned closer.

"No. Not that. What you're thinking. What made you say that. Don't do that, Jake. Fuck her. You're more than enough and you know it. If she can't see that, well...her loss is my gain." She smiled tentatively at him, stroking his cheek.

He smiled back and kissed her nose and then her forehead.

"I love you, Bells. I really, truly, honest to God love you. So damn much."

She smiled and closed her eyes, letting him hold her as his lips lingered on her forehead.

Emmett cleared his throat loudly.

Bella opened her eyes and looked over at Em, who was staring at them in annoyance.

She couldn't help but laugh.

"As much as I _hate_ to break up this love fest, I'd like to get out what I came here to tell you _tonight_."

Bella gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. Continue."

Jake kissed her forehead again, making her smile wider.

Emmett rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Anyway, I think the fight happened before he quit. Causing him to quit actually. I just think this was all building and building and he just exploded. You know him as well as I do, Bella. He's not always the best at dealing directly with things sometimes. Like I said, doesn't excuse anything. What he said or the way he acted tonight. He's clearly in the wrong here and he has a lot of apologizing and groveling to do. And _that _is why I came here. Besides checking up on you, making sure you were okay."

Bella shrugged and covered Jake's hand on her waist with her own.

"I'm with Jake. I'm fine."

Emmett chuckled and rolled his eyes again good-naturedly.

"Yeah. I bet. Anyway,"

He grinned when he saw Bella's glare directed at him.

"Without realizing it, Edward has totally given you the upper hand. By doing what he did tonight, he's on the bottom of the totem pole completely. Now, enough about him. I'm gonna handle him. I'll take care of it all. Back to you. You're gonna go away. You're not gonna worry about lying about some girls only trip or some shit. I'm gonna take care of all that. All I want you to do is relax and try to forget all this crap for a while, alright?"

"Em, what are you-"

He pulled some papers out of his back pocket and handed them to Jake.

"Your morning flight's back on, just a little earlier. And you guys are upgraded to first class. I brought a suitcase for you to use, Jake. It's in my trunk. I'll get it before I leave. And I hope you don't get pissed at me, man, but I upgraded your..." He looked at Bella for a second. "_Accommodations_. Same place, just bigger, uh, rooms...for the, uh, first...part. But everything you paid for still's the same so you won't spend a dollar more. Rose and I took care of the upgrades. And there's a car service picking you up tomorrow around 9:45 at your shop, Jake. I hope you don't mind. But I figured it was easiest. Here is too risky and now my house is obviously not an option, so...I think that about covers it."

Bella's and Jake's jaws were both on the bed.

Bella was flustered.

"E-Em. No. I mean, t-thank you. But that's too much. No. I-"

Emmett held up a hand, silencing her.

"Bella. I wasn't kidding when I said I think you need a break. You do. Listen, the store's a good distraction for you but you need some time to rest. Have a little bit of fun, even. I've told you, Jake's a good guy. He's the only other person I would allow to take care of you if I couldn't be around to do it myself. I trust him completely. So, go. Have fun. And take a breather from all of this drama bullshit. Who needs it? And as far as the upgrades go, don't even start giving me crap about spending money. I've got connections and Rose makes up whatever I lack in. If anything, we just schmoozed our way to get you guys those upgrades. So, I don't want to hear it. Understood?"

Bella smiled so wide and crawled out of Jake's arms and over to Emmett, throwing her arms around him.

She sniffled.

"Thank you, Emmett. Thank you so much."

He chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"Ah, Beautiful. You never have to thank me. You're my girl, my Bella. And I want nothing but the best for my girl. I'm always gonna look out for you, sweetie."

He let her go and stood up.

"Edward's sleeping it off at my place. I'm gonna take the morning off tomorrow, keep him there until you guys leave. So don't worry about him. You can shut your phone off for the next four days if you want, Bella. It's up to you. Like I said, you have the upper hand. Not him. And the rest, I'll take care of. But just get some rest, okay?"

Bella nodded, tears in her eyes.

"You're the best, Emmett."

He grinned at her and then winked.

"I know."

She laughed, shaking her head.

Jake stood up, stammering.

"I-I-Em I-"

"Jake, I swear to God if you're gonna try and crawl into my lap next, I'm knocking your ass to the ground and getting the fuck out of here A.S.A.P."

Bella and Jake both laughed.

"Thank you, Em."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't mention it. Now, come get your shit out of my car please so I can go home and see my other girl. She's a little miffed because of the drunk currently snoring away down the hall. By the way, Bella. She says she's sorry she didn't get to say goodbye to you but that if you need her for anything, to call her. Whatever it is."

Bella bit her lip, nodding, avoiding his gaze.

"Please tell her I said thank you, as well."

Emmett smiled.

"Sure thing. Alright, Bella, be good. I'll see you when you get back."

He leaned down and kissed her head, giving her one last bear hug.

"Love you."

She sighed and hugged him just as tight.

"Love you, too."

He kissed her head one more time and then let go of her.

"Alright, kiddo, be safe. See you soon."

She smiled and so did he.

And then he walked out of the room with Jake following.

"Be right back, babe."

She nodded.

He winked at her and then left the room.

Bella got back into bed, laying flat on her back, staring straight up at the ceiling.

Wow.

Rose and Emmett were helping her and Jake.

Again.

They were really too good to them.

To her.

She owed them so much.

One thing she was certain of, though.

She would take these four days.

She owed them to Jake.

And Emmett was right.

She owed them to herself.

And so she would take them.

She smiled at the thought of being so free to just be able to go off with Jake now and not worry about anything.

It was so liberating and peaceful and exhilarating all at the same time.

She was just starting to drift off when she felt Jake climb back into bed.

She turned into him, laying her head on his chest, hearing that all-too-familiar comforting sound.

"I love you, Bells. I can't wait to leave tomorrow. I can't wait to spend these four days with you."

He began to rub her back.

"Me neither."

He chuckled at her sleepy mumble.

He kissed her head lovingly.

"Get some sleep, honey. Dream of me."

She smiled at the familiar memory.

"I always do."

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Emmett kept true to his word.

It was 9:15 and Edward had yet to show up.

Bella let out a sigh of relief.

She would forever be indebted to Emmett and Rose for giving her this time alone with Jake.

Not just the trip.

But last night, too.

Last night being the first night she ever spent in his arms.

And honestly?

It was one of the best nights she had had in a long time.

She had slept soundly, at peace, listening to his heart and breathing.

Even his light snoring seemed like a softly tuned lullaby all on its own, created just for her.

Each time she rolled away from him because she got too hot or she moved in her sleep, not a second would pass before he followed her.

If she moved to face the other side of the bed on her side, a moment later he would roll to his side, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her into him.

If she rolled onto her stomach, away from him, his arm then laid loosely across her back.

It seemed as long as they were touching, somehow staying connected, he would stop moving and she would sleep much better than she had in the last year.

For once, the nightmares didn't assault her.

And that in itself was an exceptional change that couldn't be ignored.

Normally, such...clinginess...would bother her. Anytime Edward had tried it with her when he was still awake, she would only get annoyed. Not that she didn't want to be held by him, she did, but sometimes, especially in the last year, it was a bit too much. Too...clingy. He didn't just hold her to reassure her. He expected the same in return. And as selfish as she knew it to be, it was something she couldn't give.

But with Jake, it was different. There were no expectations. Just comfort and reassurance. Just what she needed. And he selflessly and subconsciously gave it.

Her heart wrenched painfully when the past year played throughout her mind, reminding her of how she had willfully pushed Edward away, kept him at arm's length, never letting him in. She twisted her wedding ring round and round on her finger as she replayed everything from the last year, wincing when appropriate.

How had Jake managed to get in where Edward couldn't?

Even though Edward had been with her through everything? And Jake hadn't?

Would she grow to resent him too, over time?

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. She couldn't imagine it, she didn't want to, but she couldn't deny what had happened last night.

She _had_ pushed him away.

She had done her usual.

Became ice all throughout and kept everyone away.

But she didn't resent him.

Not _yet_.

She took another deep breath and rubbed her forehead.

No, she needed to stop thinking about all of this.

That's what Emmett had said, right?

To relax and enjoy her time away?

Not to worry about anything?

That's why he was taking care of everything. Sparing her the lies and details over the next four days.

She nodded slowly.

He was right.

She would do that.

_"Save the thinking for later."_

She opened her eyes, looked down at her left hand and slipped her ring off. She placed it inside a box, next to the engagement ring she put inside there a few minutes earlier.

She closed the box and put it into her nightstand drawer, closing it.

She knew there was a slight chance Edward might find that during her trip but she couldn't think about that right now.

She'd deal with it all when she got home.

The guilt consumed her when she realized she was leaving without saying a word to him.

Just disappearing into the night, pretty much.

Regardless of how he had acted, what he had said, that seemed wrong on every level.

He was still her husband and she should at least tell him she was leaving.

And last night, although it had hurt her deeply, she knew Emmett was right.

That wasn't Edward.

He would never in a thousand years have said those things to her.

Never.

Em was right.

It had been a combination of the alcohol and the day he had had and the stress of the past year and the fragile state their marriage was in and seeing her with Jake-

She closed her eyes.

She didn't know how much he knew, how much he had seen or heard.

She prayed it wasn't much.

She knew Emmett would work tirelessly to counteract whatever it was her and Jake had let slip.

She also knew Edward would be miring in self-hatred for the next four days, beating himself up for what Emmett was going to remind him of today.

His face in agony tugged at her heart and made the decision she had been going back and forth on all morning.

She picked up the phone and dialed before she could rethink it and put the phone back down.

She had blocked the number, making it impossible to tell she was calling.

She knew he'd push it to voicemail if he was awake.

It went straight to the voicemail prompt.

She shook her head.

His phone was off so he must still be asleep.

His greeting played out and then the automated message told her to leave a message after the beep.

She did.

Once the beep sounded, she took a deep breath.

"Edward. It's...me. I just wanted you to know I'm...going away...for a bit."

She didn't really elaborate, not sure if Emmett's story would still include her trip with Angela or not.

"I'm...sorry...for last night. I just..."

She sighed heavily.

"Look, I...just need to...get out of here for a bit. I..."

Another sigh. She just needed to spit it out.

"I don't want you blaming yourself for everything. I know you, Edward. That's what you're gonna do when I'm gone and I don't want that. Regardless of everything, we're still married, you're still my husband, and I...I love you. So please, don't do that while I'm gone. We'll talk when I get back. I promise. I love you, Edward. I'll see you soon."

She turned the phone off quickly before she could stop herself from hitting the button to erase the message.

She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose before opening her eyes to see Jake standing there, leaning in the doorway, staring at her.

Bella dropped her hand.

Great.

Now she was going to have to deal with his being pissed at her on top of everything else.

Great.

But he didn't look pissed.

As a matter of fact, his face was unreadable.

He pushed off the doorway and walked over to her.

Bella's heart started pounding.

_Please don't let him be mad. I can't handle that right now. Please._

He knelt down before her and lifted a hand to her face, stroking her cheek gently.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

Her eyes widened.

"I would understand if you didn't."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I want to go?"

Why? Because she tried to do some shred of the right thing by not completely leaving Edward behind without a single form of goodbye? By not allowing him to torture himself over what he had said to her over the next four days?

He grabbed her right hand and kissed it.

"I'm not saying you don't, sweetheart. I just don't want you to be unhappy at all. You've been through a lot these last couple of days and I don't want to add to that by making you feel obligated to go on this trip with me."

She pulled her hand out of his grip.

"That's what you think? I feel 'obligated'? And that's why I'm going? Not because maybe I just want to spend some time with you and get away from all of this shit? To be with you and just you?"

The tears were slowly streaming down her face.

The hand on her cheek wiped them away softly.

"No, sweetheart. I didn't mean it like that. I just want you to be okay. That's all."

He leaned forward and kissed her nose, placing his forehead against hers.

"That's all I want."

She sniffled.

"Get me out of here, Jake, and I will be."

He nodded.

"Okay, sweetheart. Okay."

He kissed her nose one more time and then stood up, holding his hand out to her.

She took it and stood up.

She waited for him to move and when he didn't, she looked at him and realized what the holdup was.

Without realizing it, she had given him her left hand.

He was staring down at it in his, not saying a word.

Shit.

"Jake?"

He looked back up at her and again she couldn't read him.

He nodded and entangled their fingers, kissing her forehead and then turning to lead them downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

They had left the house and made their way to his garage by 9:35.

Jake had unloaded their luggage and Seth came over to talk to him about some last minute things.

Seth had smiled and said hello to her.

She had given him a small smile and nodded to him.

She clung to Jake's side, her hand still in his.

Great. Now _she_ was being clingy.

She just didn't feel as confident as she had yesterday.

Even when the rest of the guys came over to say a final goodbye to Jake and wish them a nice vacation, cracking dirty jokes (Jake was hitting the back of Paul's head repeatedly with his free hand) and laughing, Bella stayed mute. Nodding and smiling and turning into Jake's side even more. She just didn't feel like the same Bella who had made out with Jake in the backseat of Jared's car yesterday while the three of them sat up front. The same Bella who had practically fought Seth to get to Jake yesterday when Ness had ripped him apart. The same Bella period. _**She**_ was nowhere to be found. Even though, Bella now had what _**she**_ had wanted most this whole time, this trip alone with Jake, _**she**_ never resurfaced.

Jake squeezed her hand intermittently, smiling down at her every now and then.

A few minutes later, the town car they had been waiting for pulled into the lot.

The driver parked beside them and got out.

"Mr. Black?"

Jake nodded and let go of Bella's hand for a minute.

"That's me."

"Hi. My name is Tom and I'll be your driver this morning. Is this all the luggage we're taking with us?"

Jake nodded again and moved to grab a bag.

"Yeah. Let me help you with that."

Tom shook his head.

"It's fine, Mr. Black. You and Mrs. Black can get in the car and relax. I'll take care of everything."

Bella didn't wince at the mistake the man made. But it didn't make her smile, either. Not like it would have a day ago.

She didn't even bother to look at Jake, not sure she'd want to see the expression there.

Tom walked over to the car and opened the back door, motioning for them to get inside.

Jake grabbed her hand and squeezed, looking down at her.

"Ready to go, babe?"

Bella nodded and he smiled.

He led her over to the car and the guys called out their goodbyes, making catcalls and laughing.

Jake glared at them.

"Seth, find Paul the crappiest jobs you can find."

"Hey!"

Seth laughed.

"You got it, man."

Bella smiled when Paul shook his head, giving Jake a scowl.

Tom smiled at her and offered his hand.

She reluctantly took it and he helped her into the back.

Jake followed right after her and Tom shut the door.

"You alright, honey?"

Bella smiled and nodded, then cuddled up to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

He reached down and tenderly removed her sandals and then swung her bare legs over his lap.

He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

He smiled down at her.

"I like your dress, by the way. Very pretty. You had all the guys drooling. I thought I was gonna have to kick Paul in the 'nads pretty soon just to get him to stop staring at you."

Rose had lent Bella a few outfits through Emmett. Bella was surprised to come downstairs this morning to find a small bag with a note attached in Rose's perfect handwriting.

_"Bella,_

_Enclosed are a few outfits for your trip. Put them on and don't make a fuss. They're all labeled accordingly. Have a nice trip. Call me if you need anything._

_Rose"_

And Rose was true to her word. Every outfit had been bagged separately and labeled. This dress and sweater had been labeled 'Travel'.

Surprisingly, the color somewhat coordinated with Jake's black fitted t-shirt and jeans.

Bella wondered if Rose had coordinated his wardrobe as well.

And then she realized that this was Rose and Jake she was thinking about.

She shook her head, smiling up at Jake.

She grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek after placing a soft kiss to it.

Then she wriggled closer to him, laying her head down on his chest, right under his chin.

She sighed contentedly.

"I love you, Jake."

He laid his cheek on top of her head.

"I love you, Bells."

He rubbed her back soothingly.

Tom closed the trunk and got in, smiling at them in the rearview mirror.

"To the airport, Mr. Black?"

Jake nodded.

"To the airport."

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

They had gotten to the airport relatively quickly.

Tom had unloaded the luggage for them and helped them with curb-side check-in.

Then he smiled, wished them a nice trip and drove away.

Jake grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into the terminal.

They went through the annoying process of security, removing their shoes, placing everything in bins and going through the metal detectors. An aggravating process but a necessary one like Jake said once they were clear. That alone makes you shut up and just do it, not minding or complaining about the time it takes. As long as everyone is safe. Bella agreed.

He held her hand and walked them past the stores.

Jake looked at the watch on his left wrist.

"Bells, we have a little bit before we gotta board. Anything you want for the plane? Anything you need?"

"No. I'm okay."

He smiled at her and pulled her in to kiss her forehead.

"Okay. Well, let's head in here quick, see if there's anything to read. I don't have my copy of Wuthering Heights on me."

He winked at her and she laughed.

He kissed her forehead once more and then led them into the store.

Sure enough, Jake made a beeline for the papers, checking out the sports sections.

Bella shook her head, smiling, and headed over to the magazines.

She grabbed an ESPN magazine she saw and the latest issue of Maxim, some hot young actress on the cover posing sexily in a scrap of clothing.

She walked back over to Jake and thrust them to his chest.

He looked down at them in confusion and then took them from her.

He smiled at the ESPN one and his eyes bugged at the Maxim.

"Seriously, Bells? You're actually allowing me to buy that?"

She gave him a mock glare.

"Oh, so you _are_ going to buy it?"

She saw Jake's adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

"Not if you don't want me to."

She rolled her eyes and leaned up and kissed his throat.

"Jake. I handed it to you, you idiot. Of course, you can buy it. I don't care. Don't get so worried."

She then leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"Besides, I hear they have great _articles_ in there that we can _both_ enjoy."

She heard Jake gulp again and she shook her head, leaning down, smirking up at him.

"You know, you're right. Thanks, Bells. I think I'll get this after all."

She shook her head again and kissed his shoulder, chuckling.

"Sure, sure."

He grinned and gathered up everything.

He turned to head towards the register and then detoured to the magazine rack.

Bella stared after him in confusion.

She then saw him pick up an issue of Cosmopolitan and then walk back to her.

She arched her brows questioningly.

Jake smirked.

"You know. For _both_ of us."

She laughed and grabbed his hand, leading him to the counter.

"Alright. Let's go. Before you find any _other_ magazines that I have to hide in my purse."

Jake's laugh echoed throughout the store.

~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWM~~~~~~~~~

Jake held her hand and walked them to the gate they were leaving from.

In his other hand, he carried the bag from the store.

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm happy we're going, sweetheart."

She smiled warmly at him.

"Me, too."

He smiled back at her.

They turned into a waiting area and sat down.

Bella scanned the board quickly and gasped.

"Seattle, Jake? What's in Seattle?"

Jake shrugged and smiled.

She shook her head.

"Maintaining 'military silence', are we?"

Jake shrugged again.

She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder, holding his arm.

"You're too much, Jake."

His hand began rubbing her shoulder as he kissed her head, letting his lips linger there.

"Um-hmm."

Eventually, they boarded the plane and were brought to the first class area, the flight attendants working to make them as comfortable as possible.

Bella sat near the window and Jake took the aisle seat.

"Would you like something to drink, sir?"

"Maybe some coffee, please?"

The flight attendant nodded.

"How would you like it, sir?"

"Black, two sugars, thanks."

Bella smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Anything for you, ma'am?"

"Some water, please."

"Sparkling or bottled?"

"Bottled, please. Thank you."

The flight attendant nodded again, smiled and left.

Jake turned to Bella and grinned.

"Water? You're in first class and you order _water_?"

Bella frowned.

"What? I'm thirsty."

Jake laughed.

"Uh huh."

Bella stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh again.

He shook his head, staring ahead.

"I love you, Bells."

Bella smiled and leaned in, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, too, Jake. I really do."

She hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder.

His free hand reached up and grabbed her left hand.

He rubbed the bare spot on her hand with his thumb.

He turned to look at her and held her hand up to his lips.

"I know."

He kissed it and then leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you."

He whispered it to her hairline, making her smile and close her eyes.

And for a split second, she felt it.

This was where she belonged.

Right here.

In _**his**_ arms.


	20. Sweetest Words

**A/N: All info located in chapter "Over" posting. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella felt herself being jerked awake. She opened her eyes and found Jacob sitting there, with a smirk on his face, reading a magazine.

She blinked a few times and caught Jake's smirk getting wider. Was Jake actually reading Cosmopolitan like his life depended on it?

She slowly lifted her head off of Jake's chest and turned towards her window, rubbing her right eye groggily.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Bella turned back towards Jake to find him unashamedly keeping the magazine in his lap, open to where he had been reading, and still giving her that playful smirk.

"Hey," she yawned, holding the back of her hand to her mouth. She then rested the side of her face on her chair, watching him tiredly.

"Sleep well?"

Bella could see a knowing gleam in his dark eyes and it made her a little uncomfortable yet curious. Almost like he knew something she didn't want him to know about.

"Yeah. How long was I out?"

He shrugged and turned back to the magazine. "Not long." He scanned down the page. "That must've been some dream."

So, that was it. She rolled her eyes. "I knew it. What did I say?"

He smirked again, turning the page. "It wasn't so much what was said as it was the sounds you were making that kind of gave it away."

Bella gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth, sitting up and glancing around the cabin, flush faced. "Shit."

Jake chuckled-goddamn chuckled!-and flipped the page again. "Relax, Bells. You weren't that loud. I'm the only one that heard you, I'm pretty sure."

She bit her lip and settled back into her seat, her arms crossed, staring ahead. "Well, thank God for that. Dammit, I hate it when I do that."

She felt a warm hand on her knee. "It's fine, Bells."

She turned to look at him, completely embarrassed. "I know, but-"

He leaned in closer, his eyes darker than before and whispered to her, "Baby, don't be embarrassed. It was one of the hottest things I've ever heard." He winked, chuckled when her cheeks reddened further and kissed her hand before moving back.

He stared down at her bare ring finger. "You know, Bells, I never got to thank you."

Bella's brows furrowed in confusion. "Thank me?"

He gave her a soft smile. "For coming on this trip with me. For giving us this time together, just us."

She smiled in return but merely laid her head back down on his shoulder.

"You have no idea how much this means to me," he whispered to her as he kissed her forehead.

She could see just how much it did, even if she hadn't already known it. And for once, she didn't feel an overwhelming sense of guilt or a ripping inside her chest because she loved two men. Instead, all she could feel was a strong passion and longing for this one. She could feel peace flooding her senses knowing that she would be in his bed tonight. And that made her happy. Happier than Old Bella would have ever dared to feel. Happier than New Bella would have ever dared to dream. She felt nothing but warmth and love for this man who clung to her left hand so desperately, kissing her forehead so affectionately.

"It means a lot to me, too," she whispered back. He grinned when she leaned up to kiss his cheek quickly.

As she settled back into her comfortable position against him, her eyes fell to the open magazine in her lap. "So, read Cosmopolitan usually, do you?"

He smirked and pointed to the title. "When they have articles like this, yeah, I do."

Bella's eyes narrowed and she sounded out the title. "The '3 musts to get bikini-ready for summer'? You looking to get a bikini wax? Do you have something you need to tell me, Jake?"

He started when he glanced at the page before turning it to the previous one. "What? Ugh. No, Bells, sheesh. I meant this one." He pointed again, this time to the correct title but the cockiness from before was absent from his expression.

"'7 Sex Toys That Are Already In Your Bedroom'?" Bella leaned in to get a better look. "Holy crap, do people really use that setting on their phones for _that_? What if they get a call and it picks up by accident?"

Jake chuckled. "Well, first of all, making the phone vibrate is necessary so I think getting phone calls is kind of the point. Secondly, whoever's on the other end will get one hell of an earful."

Bella rolled her eyes but chuckled along with him. "Uh huh. I don't know, kind of weird if you ask me. If you're going to go that route, why not just buy a vibrator and get it over with?"

That caught Jake's attention. He turned a devious smirk on her. "Really?"

Bella shrugged, nodding, and then she glanced up to catch the meaning of Jake's expression. She rolled her eyes again. "You're such a perv," she snickered. She reached for the magazine but Jake held it away from her. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not done looking at it, Bells," he pouted. "I haven't read everything yet."

She laughed. "Okay, well, since you seem to be _occupied_ at the moment, I'm gonna use the bathroom quick."

That smug smirk was back on his face. "Want me to come with you?" He asked huskily.

She reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. She then got to her feet and climbed over Jake to get out since it seemed he intended to keep her boxed in until she responded favorably to his offer. Bella smirked down in triumph at his mock glare, leaning down towards him and holding up the phone. "That's okay, Jake. You're busy reading and with this, I can come all on my own," she quietly teased.

Before Jake could even react, Bella was making her way back to the bathrooms, chuckling under her breath.

It felt good to be back to this kind of teasing, light yet filled with promise for the near future. It seemed the farther and farther they were from home, the less she felt suffocated by her life there. Emmett and Jake had both stressed this trip was for her to relax and enjoy her time with the latter. And she intended to do just that.

She squeezed into a vacant stall to use. As she cleaned her hands, she glanced at her reflection in the smallest mirror known to man. Bella could see the dark circles that were prominent underneath her eyes no matter how much concealer she had used that morning. Granted, she hadn't had any nightmares last night but the words spoken outside of Em's house and the subsequent haunting had taken its toll.

She closed her eyes and squeezed out any thoughts of the events from the night prior. She would not think about any of this on hers and Jake's vacation. She refused to ruin it for him.

Bella sighed, opening her eyes, and attempted to smooth down her hair and then her dress. She took a deep breath and forced a small smile onto her face. She was here with Jake and she couldn't be happier…..could she?

She cleared her throat quietly and exited the stall, passing a woman who seemed to be anxious to get in there before Bella stepped out.

Once Bella managed to escape unscathed, she slowly made her way back up to first class, taking the time to clear her thoughts and set her priorities straight, reminding herself to not allow any wallowing or sadness to seep in.

One of the flight attendants that had been serving them passed her, heading back to the galley in coach, most likely to get extra supplies. Bella gave her a thin smile and the woman returned it. Pushing past the curtain leading to first class, she was quickly surprised to find Jake absent from their seats. Bella glanced around in confusion. Had she missed Jake back at the bathrooms? She hadn't seen him on her way back up. He wasn't anywhere in the cabin….

Bella decided to head to the galley up front and see if the other flight attendant could possibly tell her where Jacob had gone. Her fingers gripped the curtain and was about to pull it back to ask when she heard the woman's voice. "I offered to meet in the back but up here is just as good. We need to hurry though before Allison comes back," she purred.

Bella's stomach dropped and she felt a lump form in her throat. She closed her eyes, praying, _Please don't let it be. Please. Not after everything…._

Sure enough, Jake's voice responded and Bella's eyes clenched shut even tighter. This couldn't be happening. Not again….

However, his answer was nothing she expected. "I'm not here to fuck around with you. I came to request you stop harassing me and my wife." Bella's eyes opened wide. Had she heard him right?

The girl snorted. "I am not harassing you. Don't even give me that. And she is certainly not your wife, you two have two different last names according to the passenger list and neither of you two are wearing wedding rings. Why are you lying? Afraid she'll catch you or something? That's why I suggested the bathrooms in the back. You seemed _very_ interested not too long ago when your _wife_ was asleep."

Bella felt a heavy weight settle onto her chest. There was no indication of any of this going on when she had woken up. Jake didn't seem to have eyes for anyone but her.

"You're right, she's not my wife, she's my fiancée. It doesn't matter what you think she is to me, it's not your business," Jake spoke through clenched teeth. "Bottom line, I was never interested in case you missed it waiting back there all alone. Look, lady, I don't want any problems, alright? Just stay the fuck away from me and my girl and we're golden. Stop coming onto me, stop flirting with me and certainly, don't ever touch me again like you just did. Otherwise, we _will_ have a problem, got it?"

"Whatever. Your loss, pal. I don't like 'em that small anyway."

Bella frowned when Jake laughed mirthlessly. "Trust me, sweetheart, no loss on my part." Then he said something quieter, right by the edge of the curtain so Bella knew he had moved closer to the girl. "I like 'em clean and the way you're throwing yourself out there on display, giving away freebies, I wouldn't piss near you. And I'm willing to bet the next john who takes you up on your offer will regret it the moment his dick shrivels up when he gets a whiff of your nasty snatch."

She heard the girl attempt to retort when Jake cut her off. "Leave us the fuck alone, got me? Last warning."

Bella somehow broke out of her statuesque state and took a few steps back, waiting. Jake pulled the curtain back and stepped out, his eyes going wide when he saw her. "Bella….," he whispered in shock.

She didn't say anything, only watched as the flight attendant appeared behind Jake, giving Bella a wicked smirk.

Jake appeared to be struggling for words so Bella turned around and went back to her seat. After a few moments, Jake followed suit. The flight attendant passed them, still smiling at Bella before disappearing into the next cabin.

"Bells." Her eyes landed on his nervous expression. "I know how it looks but I promise you, nothing happened."

"I believe you, Jake," she whispered before reaching for the shopping magazine in the pocket of the seat in front of her. She started to flip through the pages, trying to process everything she had just heard and the thoughts that had rocketed through her mind in the meantime.

"Bella," Jake pleaded. "I really am s—"

She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, bringing their hands up to kiss his. "Jake, I meant what I said. I believe you. I heard everything so don't worry." She then laid his hand back in his lap before continuing to leaf through the magazine.

For another minute, she felt Jake's eyes on her but she then heard him sigh and shift in his seat, picking up the Cosmo magazine. "Okay," he relented.

As Bella looked at the pictures of dozens of useless products mindlessly, she tried to work out everything that just happened. Jacob had turned the woman down, that was much was obvious. However, that wasn't what was bothering her. Anyone who would be in a relationship with Jake had to know that women would be propositioning him from time to time; he was an attractive guy, _very_ attractive.

No, what bothered her was the doubt and fear that had nearly swallowed her whole before she heard Jacob's vocal refusal. She knew why she had thought the worst; anyone with his history might plant some seeds of doubt in their significant others' minds. She just hated that she had felt it, had had those thoughts. Jacob had done everything to make their relationship exclusive, even from their own spouses, and full of more meaning for a while now. He loved her and he had proven it time and time again. How could she even entertain the possibility?

She decided it wasn't Jacob that was the problem; it was her.

She was the one jumping to conclusions. If she hadn't heard Jake turn that woman down with her own ears, would she have believed him if she had only come upon him exiting the galley with said woman behind him? She needed to relax and stop worrying so much. She would trust him completely….in time. A huge bombshell had been dropped the past weekend on both of them and they had come through, not entirely unscathed, but still standing. It would take time for them to adjust and both understood that. Bella was going to have to learn to trust that.

And this thought train brought her crashing into other ones. What would happen when they finally went home on Sunday, what Edward's reaction would be, what would Jake's. Would he expect her to make a decision right then and there? Jake said he wouldn't but she knew him. He would want one anyway, even if he didn't push her, he would show it in his touches, his kisses, his eyes. Could she really do that?

She forced that question away and remembered her concerns for this trip, her nightmares coming to the forefront. The possibility of having one worried her, but after Jake realizing she talked in her sleep and reminding her of it, it now terrified her. What if she said the wrong thing? What if she mentioned things she wasn't yet ready to tell him, if ever? She hoped fervently she would be nightmare-free the next four days.

Jake's hand taking hers startled her and without realizing it, she pulled away from him. It was an automatic reflex but Jake didn't know that and the look in his eyes reiterated that fact. He tried to hide his surprise and pain by turning back to the magazine, but Bella still caught it anyway.

Shit. How was she going to explain this and convince him it had nothing to do with him? That she would never recoil willingly from one of his touches?

He cleared his throat quietly and flipped through a page. "I knew you didn't believe me," he said sadly.

Bella's eyes widened. "What? No, Jake. I do believe you. I'm not mad at you, not at all."

Jacob bit his lip in thought but still didn't look at her. "Then why?"

She knew what he was asking and it should be so simple to explain. The words were right there but somehow they wouldn't come. "I'm tired of it. I really am," she mumbled as she dropped her eyes down to her lap.

The words were out before she could stop them. She didn't need to look at Jake to know he was on the verge of an explosion. Crap, she had meant pushing him away not the way it sounded but how could she convince him of that now?

Jake sighed angrily and shut the magazine, stuffing it into the pocket on the back of the seat in front of him. "Here we fucking go."

Bella knew he had every right to be mad but her stubborn streak chose that moment to flare up. She was going into defense mode, she knew that, but she couldn't help it. She glared over at him. "What the fuck, Jake? I just told you I wasn't mad at you. I was fine."

He snorted. "Yeah, okay. First, you say you're tired of wondering about whether I'm gonna cheat on you or not. I don't know what I have to do to convince you that I am completely faithful to you. What's it gonna take? I mean, okay, about my past and last weekend, I get it. We need some time to get past that but Bells, how can we do that if you don't trust me? And to top it all off, you're about ten fucking feet from me right now which I didn't even think was possible given that we're on a plane and sitting next to each other. But yeah, you're not mad at me at all. I told you it wasn't my fucking fault and yet you seem to think that it is. So, yeah, let's keep pretending you're not mad at me. Would you like to sit on the actual wing of the plane, Bella? That way you'd be outside and as far from me as you could get. Then you could just avoid me altogether."

Bella stared at him in disbelief. "So, let me get this straight, you're pissed at me because I'm not all over you every second? Is that it?"

He turned and scowled at her. "No, Bella. You don't have to be _all_ over me every second. I didn't fucking say that. Did you hear anything I said at all? Christ. You drive me so fucking insane sometimes." Jake crossed his arms and sighed again.

She crossed her own as well. "Then what are you saying?" _Apologize. You know you need to tell him._

His jaw clenched. "Look, if you're pissed at me about before then just fucking get it out. I don't want this to continue on our trip, Bella. It was a fucking trial and a half just to get this far and I don't want us to finally get there and spend all of it pissed at each other. So whatever you gotta say, just get it out."

She dropped her arms and turned to face him fully in her seat. "Jake, I am _not _mad at you. What is it going to take for you to understand that? I don't give a shit about what happened before. I heard you tell her to fuck off. And only the stupidest guy on the planet would actually go for a fucking booty call on an airplane where the woman he's traveling with could easily find him and then he's got nowhere to run. And you're not him, last time I checked. So hear me when I say I am _not_ mad at you."

He dropped his arms and turned to face her as well. "Then what the fuck is the matter?"

She sighed this time and looked away. _Tell him._ "Nothing. I just...forget it." She turned back in her seat. staring out the window.

"Yeah, see. This is exactly what I'm talking about. You're shutting me out. And Bells, I can't do that. Look, I told you I wasn't gonna push, one way or another, and I'm not going to. But you can't shut me out completely. Alright? You can't. We're strained enough as it is. I want to make this work. I will do anything to make it work. But you've gotta talk to me. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but Christ Bella, you have to talk to me."

Bella closed her eyes and winced at the concern she heard in his voice laced with desperation. _Tell him already!_

"Bells?"

She opened her eyes and laid her forehead against the window. "L-Look, this has nothing to do with you, alright? Or that little slut or anything of that nature okay? It's not about us, it's not about the trip, it's not about Edward or anything from back home. What I said….I didn't meant that about you or anything like that. Okay? Can we just leave it at that?"

Silence.

She looked up at him.

His lips were formed in a tight thin line. He looked a little sad but more angry.

"Please?"

His jaw unclenched and then clenched again. He finally nodded, turning back in his seat and facing forward.

Her heart sank. Why couldn't she just be honest with him? After everything he had done for her? He loved her and trusted her. Why couldn't she give him the same in return?

She looked down at the space between them. Jake was right. She was as far away as she could possibly be from him. She hated it, hated being away from him. Dammit. She hated that she was like this, _that's_ what she had meant before. She wished she could just hit some easy button like on those damn Staples commercials and fix everything. But that wasn't reality unfortunately. And this was. She had to do it on her own.

Bella moved in a bit closer. She could feel every old instinct urging her to pull away but she fought them and didn't. No. She needed to be closer to Jake. For good measure, she put her hand on his. Surprisingly, he didn't shirk it off. She mentally berated herself.

When was she going to get it through her thick head that he loved her? When?

"Jake, I'm sorry. I'm not...trying to push you away." She winced again as she realized that statement was only half-true. She wasn't trying to. "I just..." She moved closer. "I don't know, I guess I just...didn't wake up in the best of moods."

He still didn't look at her when she moved even closer. "You seemed fine to me. Until _that_ happened."

She began to stroke his hand. "Yeah, I guess I was okay. And _that_ did piss me off but not because of you. I was angry at myself….for many reasons. And I'm surprised I didn't think of it sooner when I heard what you said earlier."

He still hadn't turned to look at her. "Didn't think of what? What did I say?"

"It wasn't you or that you said anything wrong. It just...reminded me of something."

"Reminded you of what?"

She moved in a bit closer and practically shrieked when his arm snaked out, wrapped around her body and pulled her to him. He began rubbing her back and laid his cheek on top of her head. "I'm just..."

"Just what, Bells?"

"I'm scared of later tonight."

His rubbing stopped.

She had only whispered it to him but it had the impact of an oncoming train. Shit. Why couldn't she say anything right today?!

"Scared of being with _me_?" His voice broke at the end and she wanted to kick herself for it.

"No! No, Jake. That's not what I meant at all. I mean, yes, that's part of it but not why you think. I'm scared of when we go to sleep."

He still hadn't resumed his rubbing. He cleared his throat quietly. "Why are you scared of when we go to sleep?"

She sighed in defeat and closed her eyes. Even his heart beat couldn't keep these thoughts away. Not now. "I'm scared of what you'll hear."

She felt Jake take a deep breath. "Bells, what could I possibly hear that scares you that much? What? Your amazing sex dreams about me? Been there, done that. Or are you afraid you'll be talking about him?"

She shook her head against him. "No. I'm not afraid of that." She sighed deeply. It was time to tell him, let him know what he was in for. "Jake...I have...nightmares...a lot. And...they're not...pleasant."

He began to rub her back again. "Bells, most aren't. That's why they're called nightmares."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him to meet his puzzled gaze. "No, it's not...if it was just something I had to deal with alone that would be one thing. But it's not. It gets bad. _Really_ bad."

His eyes narrowed at her as he began to stroke her hair with his other hand. "What do you mean by bad, honey?"

She looked down at his chest. "I...scream a lot. I don't always know when I'm doing it. I've obviously never been privy to it but from what Edward has told me," She was surprised again when she didn't see a reaction out of him. Yet again, he was completely focused on her. Could this man be any more amazing right now? And could she feel any worse for making him think he was anything less?

"It's pretty bad. It scares the bejesus out of him and some nights, back in the day anyway, Emmett would come over to sit with me whenever Edward had to work late or needed a break or something. Emmett said it's frightening. And you know Emmett, Jake. _Nothing_ scares that guy. But this does. And I can't control it. It happens a lot. And all I know is it wakes everyone up and freaks them out, makes it difficult for them to get back to sleep. For a while, Edward wouldn't even stay in the same room with me. It scared him that badly."

Jake narrowed his eyes even more.

"It's not that he was trying to abandon me, Jake. It's just, well, he just couldn't handle it sometimes. And I don't blame him. We were...going through a...rough...time. That was very early on and those were the nights Emmett would come to watch over me. Edward's got a better handle on it now. He knows what to expect..." She trailed off, looking away, caught in memories she really didn't want to be in.

"What happens in these nightmares?"

Bella looked back up at him. "Many things." Just the thought of nightmares past hurt. She began to pull away, not even meaning to truthfully, but he was too close. No, she didn't want to go there. She couldn't.

To Jake's credit, he held her tight and pulled her back into him. "Okay, Bells. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to push here. Listen, we'll be fine. You slept fine last night, didn't you? You'll be okay tonight. And all the other nights after."

Bella sighed and laid her head back down on his chest, trying to find that comforting beat. "Jake, you don't know that. It comes and goes at random."

"Honey, I didn't hear you scream at all while you were down the shore. And that weekend was a fucking nightmare in itself. So if anything was to set you off, I'm sure that would have been it. But you made it through. And after all the times you've fallen asleep on me lately, you've never once had these nightmares. Don't you think if you were gonna have them, you would have had at least one of them by now?"

"Jake, I had one last Wednesday night."

"Wednesday?"

"Yes. Wednesday. I had one and it was bad. Edward slept on the couch that night."

She heard him growl. "Why the couch when there's a perfectly good guest room down the hall near you? Why leave the room at all? It doesn't make fucking sense."

Bella closed her eyes tightly. "Jake, I know it sounds bad. But trust me when I tell you, my nightmares are just as hard for him as they are for me. I not only scream but yell out things, too. It's...not...easy for him. I don't blame him. If I were in his position, I'm not so sure I wouldn't do the same thing."

She felt Jake take another deep breath and then hold her tighter. And then she heard him sigh. "I wish you'd tell me what it is that has _him_ scared so badly that he needs to leave you in the middle of the night while you're screaming, clearly frightened? That makes you just say it's all okay? I wish you would. But, like I said, I'm not gonna push. You'll tell me when you're ready. But as far as tonight, don't worry. I think you'll be fine but even if you're not, I'm not going anywhere. There's no _couch_ where we're going so you've got me the entire night. I promise. Everything's gonna be okay."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her even more into him. "They're just dreams, honey. They're not real. I'll be there and I'll make sure you know that if and when you wake up. I promise."

She nodded against him. She didn't know how she could explain it to him. It wasn't the actual dreams that scared her. Even though, they were quite terrifying. No. It was what she might say that frightened her. What he might hear.

"I love you, Bells. Nothing's ever gonna change that."

A single tear pushed its way underneath her left eyelid and rolled down her cheek. If she had one of _those_ nightmares tonight and he was there to hear everything, she wasn't so sure. And that, more than anything, had her gripping onto his shirt tightly, practically breaking his ribs with her vise grip around them and whispering fervently "I love you, Jake. I love you. I love you. So much," over and over like some sort of prayer for his forgiveness for her sins. Sins that had her refusing to seek forgiveness for herself, knowing she didn't deserve it.

She sniffled and wiped her cheek before opening her eyes to find Jake staring at her with an expression she couldn't read.

He leaned in and with his lips hovering above hers, whispered to her, "Everything will be alright. I promise you."

She nodded and sniffled again before he kissed her. "Trust me," he murmured. She nodded again, promising him and herself silently that she would do her best to put herself into his hands and trust him not to break her. She hadn't known she had a piece of her heart and soul left until Jake chipped the stone away from it and cleaned it up, bringing the light to shine on it. If he broke her, it would break that final tiny piece, shattering her completely. She needed to stop being scared and trust in him. She had let him in this far and she would try her best to give him what he asked for.

Her old urges tried once more to take control, screaming danger and telling her she needed to push him away and keep him back behind the wall with everyone else but she overrode them. Instead, she gripped onto Jake tighter and buried her face in his neck. "Don't let me go," she pleaded in a desperate whisper.

Jacob embraced her more firmly and nuzzled his cheek against her hair. "I won't, honey. I promise you I won't."

Inhaling his scent, she took several deep breaths, calming the anxieties and fears, the instincts to retreat to her typical safety zone, and kissed his skin. "Thank you," she murmured. She had been right, Jake's arms were strong enough to hold her here and keep everything and everyone away. She was safe.

"Hey, ma'am," Jake's voice rumbled underneath her ear. Bella opened her eyes to see the flight attendant who had passed her before coming to a stop. She smiled wide. "Yes, sir?"

"I was wondering, would you mind attending to us the rest of the flight? _Only_ you?"

The woman, whose name tag said Allison, frowned and turned to look in her co-worker's direction. The girl that had gloated over Bella before was now glaring in their direction. Allison turned back to them and smiled, nodding in understanding. "Of course, sir. Is there anything I can do to make your flight more comfortable? Anything I can get you? Ma'am, would you like another bottled water? Everything will be complimentary, of course."

Bella nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Jake smiled politely. "Thanks, we're okay. Just the water for her. I really appreciate your help and your….understanding."

Allison nodded. "Of course, sir. I will continue to make sure you have everything you need. Ma'am, I will grab that water for you now. I'll be right back."

Bella gave her a grateful smile and Allison smiled back. She then went to do as she said.

Bella was surprised at the woman's easy acceptance of Jake's request. Judging by the glare she was giving the other flight attendant who had a sheepish and humiliated expression before dropping her eyes to the floor, this hadn't been the first time a proposition had been made and was not welcomed by the would-be receiving party.

Jake glanced down at her and kissed her nose. He then winked at her, making Bella's smile wider.

Allison returned a few moments later with the promised water. Both Bella and Jake thanked her profusely and then Allison moved onto the next set of passengers to see what they needed.

Bella took a few sips of water before placing it on her tray she had just opened. She then settled back into Jake's arms, relaxing as he placed tender kisses to her temple intermittently, rubbing her back. She knew she looked like the clingy girlfriend right then, and maybe she was exactly that at the moment, but she couldn't care less. Jake was keeping her anchored there, not letting go of her so she could recede back into her shell; the shell he had helped her to come out of in the first place.

She looked up and found the girl Jake had refused glaring in her direction from the front of the cabin. Something in Bella took over, she couldn't help herself. She smirked and turned to plant one on Jake. He had chuckled and shook his head, knowing what she was up to but letting her do what she pleased. When she kissed him again, deeper this time, he kissed her back just as passionately. When Bella allowed them both to come up for air, with Jake continuing to place kisses near her ear, Bella turned a triumphant smile in the girl's direction. The girl was livid and she turned, stomping into the front galley, yanking the curtain closed after she disappeared through it.

Bella laughed and Jake smiled down at her. "You're too much, Bells," he chuckled.

She turned an innocent smile on him. "I have no idea what you're inferring, Jacob. I was merely kissing my husband or should I say, my _fiancé_." She snickered at his pleased yet surprised expression. "I must say, I was impressed at your particular word usage near the end there."

Jake tried to hide a sheepish smile, shrugging, but failed. "Yeah, I may have gotten a little more descriptive than necessary but at least she got the point." He turned to skim his nose along hers. "I'm taken."

Bella smiled happily and gave him a quick kiss. She let out a contented sigh and laid her head back down on his shoulder. "I can't wait until we land."

Jake squeezed her and kissed the top of her head. "Soon, baby. Real soon."

….

Thankfully, it wasn't much longer before they did indeed arrive at Sea-Tac. Allison displayed her megawatt smile and thanked both for flying United Airlines as they exited the plane. The other flight attendant scowled in their direction. Bella merely smiled and wrapped her arm around Jake's waist, sticking her hand in the back pocket of his jeans, grasping lightly. Jake grinned and wrapped his arm around Bella in turn, holding her close.

Once they were out on the ramp, Jake chuckled in her ear, prompting her to turn and look at him. "What?"

"You. I had no idea you were so possessive, Bells."

She frowned. "I'm not possessive."

"Uh huh, then what was that back there?" He asked her, his dark eyes twinkling with amusement.

Bella shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Riiight. And you just grabbed my ass in front of her because….?"

She stared straight ahead to the terminal they were entering. "She needed to know that you're off limits to everyone but me," she sniffed.

Jake laughed. "But, you're not possessive."

"Nope."

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You know I love you, right?"

Bella smiled up at him. "Of course. But just so you know," She poked him in his chest with her finger. "I'm taking the aisle seat on the flight back."

He laughed again and kissed her cheek. "You crack me up, Bells. As if you have any reason to be worried. You're the only one I want, honey, the only one I see," he finished in a husky whisper.

Her smile lengthened into one of smug satisfaction.

…..

They had made their way to baggage claim only to find out the release of the luggage was delayed. Jake led Bella over to a seat and urged her to take it. "I'm gonna go check in at the rental car place, that way when we get the luggage we can just go. Are you gonna be okay here for a few?"

Bella smiled and nodded. Jake leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Okay, honey. I'll be right back."

She watched him maneuver through the sea of people until he disappeared. She crossed her arms and sat back, glancing over at the empty baggage carousel and sighing. There seemed to be a crowd gathering around the same one, also waiting for the missing luggage.

Bella's eyes swept over them and noticed a few passengers she had seen on the same flight when she had made her trip to the bathroom. People of all different ages, sizes and races surrounded the carousel. Some were couples, some were families and some were on their own.

She tried to keep herself busy by wondering where exactly Jake would be taking her but after a few seconds, realizing she didn't know Washington, or Seattle for that matter, very well, she watched the people around her instead.

A couple stood right next to the carousel. They both looked irritated and the man was growing increasingly impatient. The woman tried to talk soothingly to him but he wasn't having it. He snapped at her, walking over to the chairs near to Bella, sitting down and this started a very public argument between the two. Nasty words and insults were exchanged constantly, sometimes making Bella wince. She glanced over at them and noticed they both had wedding rings. Yep, definitely a married couple.

Watching the two bicker back and forth and then the woman ignoring the man completely, it reminded Bella of her own marriage. She forced the thoughts of Edward away. She had promised Jake she was all his for the next four days and she intended to keep that promise. That meant keeping her mind free and clear as well.

The next person she noticed was a young woman, talking on her cell phone, complaining and sighing to whoever was on the other end while continuously looking down at her watch. Near her was two elderly ladies whose scowls deepened the longer they waited. A young couple with the girl hanging off of her boyfriend who didn't seem to mind. They kissed and laughed and kept embracing each other tighter. A man in a business suit was pacing back and forth, talking loudly into the Bluetooth in his ear. A mother with two young children and a baby were seated near the edge of the chairs while the father kept circling the carousel, looking for the first signs of movement.

Bella sighed again and proceeded to search through her bag for a piece of gum or mint or something she knew she had stashed in it somewhere. She was rewarded two minutes later when she found an unopened pack at the very bottom. She slipped a piece out and popped it into her mouth. She once again sat back, her eyes scanning the crowd, checking for Jake every now and then.

So far, no luggage and no Jacob.

Bella was glancing in the direction where he had disappeared when she heard it. Her entire body stiffened, in shock at the recognition of the sound. Turning slightly, the mother from earlier came into view, her baby crying in her arms. She watched as the mother rocked the baby back and forth, cooing to her. "I know, sweetheart. I know. Don't worry, baby girl. Daddy's just gonna grab our suitcases and we'll be on our way." The baby cried harder, testing the capacity of her little lungs at full power. "I know you've had a very long ride. I know. Here, let's get you a bottle." The woman reached into her diaper bag and pulled out a prepared bottle of milk that had clearly been pumped before travel. She then settled the baby into her arms and began to feed her. A slight sucking sound and a few quiet happy noises from the infant could be heard. "Yes," the mother soothed. "There we go. That's better, isn't it? Yes."

Bella was frozen watching them. The baby looked to be a few months old. Her sleepy eyes watched her mother as she drank from the bottle.

Bella couldn't look away for the life of her. Everything else ceased to exist except for this scene she was witnessing. She didn't see anything or hear anything except for the mother and her infant daughter. Unwanted feelings surfaced within her and were overflowing. Bella couldn't move, couldn't escape like she desperately wanted to not that long ago on the plane.

She was lost in her thoughts and her sadness. The familiar lump lodged itself into her throat and her eyes filled with tears. "Why?" She whispered brokenly to no one. Why indeed? How could life be so unfair?

An arm wrapping around her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace, startled her back into the present. She jerked away from the touch as if the arm had burned her and jumped to her feet. Struggling to calm her racing heart, Bella realized it had been Jacob. "Jake," she breathed.

His eyes narrowed slightly, his expression one of concern. "Bells," he moved closer. "Are you alright?"

Bella nodded, clearing her throat. "Um, yeah. Sorry. You scared me, I didn't see you."

"I called your name twice."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you." Bella attempted to shake herself out of the stupor she had been in and ran a hand through her hair, tucking some behind her ear nervously.

Jake was standing next to her now. "It happens. Sorry I scared you. What did you see?" He turned his head in the direction she had been staring to try to find what had captivated her so. When he didn't see anything, he turned a worried look back on her. "Bells, are you sure you're alr—"

"Yep, I'm fine. Did you get the car?" She slung her bag over her shoulder, not meeting his eyes.

She heard him sigh. "Yeah. Everything's set. We just have to get it once we get our luggage."

Bella nodded and glanced over at the carousel. It was as still as before. She felt a kiss placed to the side of her head and Jacob's hand slip into hers. Not realizing it until she had already done it, Bella dropped his hand and stepped away. She mentally cursed herself when she looked up to find Jake watching her in shock, the pain in his eyes very evident.

"Bells, what's going on?"

Bella bit her lip and moved her attention back to the carousel. "Nothing. Nothing, I'm sorry." The baby behind her began to cry again and Bella shut her eyes tightly, trying to block it out. I just….this airport is just…." The baby's crying only got louder. Bella's eyes snapped open. "I need some air, Jake."

She didn't wait for a response and hurried towards the exit, the crying and Jake calling her name fading away. When she felt like she couldn't last another second, Bella broke through the doors. She gasped for air, ignoring people looking at her strangely and moved towards the wall on her left.

Bella leaned back against the cold glass as she much as she could, carefully. She closed her eyes and focused on getting her breathing under control. After she succeeded, she slowly opened her eyes to take in the scenery in front of her. Cars moving near and away from the curb, people unloading luggage. A light rain pattered against the vehicles and the pavement.

A second later, Jacob burst through the doors, looking everywhere until he finally found her. Fear and heavy worry marred his brow. He approached her, almost cautiously. "Bella," he panted. "What the hell?"

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Jesus Christ. You scared the fucking shit out of me. What happened?" She went to speak but he cut her off. "And don't tell me nothing. Don't lie to me, Bells. Tell me. Did you see someone you recognize? Did they see you? Did someone bother you? Say something to you? What?"

Bella shook her head. "No, no. Nothing like that."

"Then what?"

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I just couldn't….."

Jacob gestured for her to continue. "Just couldn't what?"

She knew he deserved the truth, a real explanation but it wasn't something she could give him. Not yet. "Breathe," she whispered.

Jacob became even more concerned. He lifted a hand to cup her cheek. "What do you mean?" He asked softly. As he touched her skin, Bella flinched and moved back slightly.

Jacob dropped his hand in defeat. She saw his eyes tighten. "Are you regretting coming here with me?" He whispered.

Bella's eyes widened. "No! How could you think that?"

Jacob stared at her pointedly, his eyes flickering back and forth from her cheek to her own eyes. Shit. Bella needed to fix this and fast.

She ran her hand through her hair again and took another deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. She slowly reached down and picked up Jake's rejected hand, resting it against her cheek, holding it there. It took everything in her not to flinch and push him away again but she did it. Jacob was too important to her. She couldn't lose him. Not now.

His thumb stroked her cheek gently. When she didn't pull away, he took a wary step and then another. He moved slowly until he was standing right next to her. Bella saw his eyes soften and the worry there killed her. She turned to kiss his palm before glancing back up at him.

Jacob carefully stroked her skin with his fingertips, taking care to never go anywhere past where her hand cradled his. After a few minutes of her silent reassurances and Jacob's tender touches, he leaned down to place his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

The guilt inside Bella was now tenfold. "I'm sorry, Jake," she whispered to him. "That….inside…..had nothing to do with you or this trip, I promise." His eyes slowly opened. "It has nothing to do with us," she emphasized. "I just felt…..suffocated in there. I was looking for you but didn't see you. I wanted to wait until you came back to get some air, but with all the noise and everything, I just couldn't wait any longer."

"I'm sorry," Jacob let out in a pained whisper. "I didn't mean to take so long."

Bella internally winced. He thought she was blaming him for not getting there sooner. That was the farthest thing from the truth. "Jake, you don't have anything to be sorry for. I should have been able to wait. This is just…more of my issues." She smiled sadly up at him. "I told you…..I'm not someone you want to get involved with."

Jacob narrowed his eyes but then put his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head one more time. She hugged him back as much, burying her nose into his chest, inhaling his comforting scent.

They held each other like that for however long until Jacob sighed, exhaling warm breath against her hair. "Are you sure you're okay?" He whispered.

Bella nodded, squeezing him to show she was alright.

Jacob pulled back gingerly, placing the softest kiss for the last time on her forehead. He took Bella's hand and slowly lead them back to Baggage Claim.

As luck would have it, the carousel was now moving, the chute spitting out suitcases and duffle bags every few seconds. Jacob squeezed her hand. "I'll grab our stuff and then we can go get the car. Can you hang here for a sec?" At Bella's nod, Jacob released her and began to walk away.

"Jacob," she rushed out. He froze and turned back to her, appearing almost scared of what she was going to say.

She moved quickly towards him, lifted herself up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She broke away and stood there, watching several emotions play out on his face, none of them staying still long enough for her to be able to identify them. "Love you," she whispered.

A tiny smile appeared on Jake's face and he nodded, lifting her right hand to kiss it. He then went to grab their luggage like they had originally planned. Bella watched him go sadly, knowing one thing for sure: she loved Jacob Black, was in love with Jacob Black, and she needed to leave everything behind this week and show him as often as she could. Seeing him lift her suitcase off of the carousel first, Bella vowed to make him happy here. He deserved nothing less from her.

…..

Once they had gathered their luggage, picked up the rental car, stopped to grab some snacks, drinks and a map, Jake and Bella were officially on their way to the surprise Jacob had in store for her.

There had been one moment there when Bella had worried that she had destroyed everything in a single moment of ridiculous insanity. Jacob had left her and the luggage at the rental car desk to make a quick call. Bella was sure that he was either calling Emmett to ask him what was going on with her or the airline to book a return flight immediately. She told herself she was being ridiculous, that he was probably calling Seth to check in or was contacting the place they were staying to make sure they still had reservations. She couldn't help being fearful, though. Her nerves had worked her into such a state that when he had returned five minutes later, not mentioning who he had called, Bella had moved to his side and clung to his shirt, keeping her arms around him. Jake had merely kissed her forehead, removed her arms but taken her hand, almost as if to take the sting out of the rejection. She had watched him worriedly, scared that she had definitely done irreversible damage when he left to bring the car to the front and breathed a small sigh of relief when he had packed up the trunk and had them on the road in the next half hour.

Resolved not to ruin this trip for Jake, to not do any more damage than she already had, Bella did her best to relax and be happy. And around Jacob, that wasn't hard to do. Once he was certain she was going to be okay and not have a similar episode to the one from earlier, Jake relaxed and began to joke around and talk like normal. They teased each other constantly and it was the same easy banter they had shared that one night at a party six weeks ago. Bella kept trying to get him to tell her where they were going but he just laughed at her attempts and kept it to himself.

The ride was only about an hour and a half, but spending time with Jake, especially when he did what he could to make her laugh, it passed by quickly. A few turns and one ferry ride later, Jake pulled the car onto a narrow almost hidden road. Bella glanced around as they drove until they came up on a large cabin-like house.

She knew they were in Whidbey Island since Jake had given that one up due to the passing signs on the road. She still had yet to discover exactly where it was they were staying. Bella prayed that they weren't going to be camping. She hated camping and she really really really didn't want to sleep in a tent, covered in bug spray with rocks embedded into her back as she laid there, listening to all of the sounds wildlife that was close by made. But, if it made Jake happy, she supposed she could endure it. Just as long as there was a bathroom nearby. Squatting in a bush is one thing she was glad to see had been driven out by history and indoor plumbing. And he'd have to make the fire. Bella couldn't be trusted around fire. Bella couldn't really be trusted with anything due to her natural clumsiness.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go check us in. I'll be right back." He hopped out before Bella could throw more questions at him. She held them all and waited until he returned to pelt him with. He laughed, not answering any of them, inducing a mock glare from her, and drove past the house which Jake had informed her was the main office. He drove down the road before turning onto another one. At this point, Bella could see there was a lake. Water nearby was definitely a bonus.

A minute or so later, Jake parked in front of a cabin, almost the same size as the office but more….spacious? It just seemed….wider. Her jaw dropped as she stared up at it. "Jake, is this where we're staying?"

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Yep. Just us for the next couple of days. Do you…..I mean…..is it okay?" He cleared his throat to try again. "I mean, are you alright staying here?"

"It's got a bathroom and running water?" She turned to ask him excitedly.

He snickered. "Of course, it does. You didn't really think we'd be roughing it, did you?" His amused smirk told her that he knew what she had initially been thinking and it caused her cheeks to flame in embarrassment.

"No," she mumbled before pivoting in her seat to look at the cabin again. "It's perfect, Jake," she gushed. "I love it. I really do."

Jake squeezed her hand again and opened his door. "I'm glad," he whispered.

Bella jumped out and met him by the trunk of the car. He laughed when he noticed her eyes still wide in wonder and amazement. He shook his head, clearly amused, and dug into his pocket. "Here."

Jake handed her the key and smiled. "I'll grab all our stuff, Bells. You head in."

She bit her lip to contain her excitement. She didn't want to leave him out here with everything but at the same time, she had to see this place. "You sure?"

He laughed and shook his head, kissing her forehead. "We both know how badly you want to check it out. Go. I've got this."

She grinned and charged up the steps like an overeager little kid about to go exploring. Jake knew her too well sometimes.

She got to the door and swiftly slid the key in the lock and turned it, hearing the click she was waiting for, before opening the door. The heavy door swung open slowly, creaking loudly. She pushed it open further and cautiously stepped inside.

The front room was open, two glass patio doors leading out to the deck that was perched right above the lake. A stone fireplace sat on one side of the room, looking warm and rather inviting. She went to the doors and opened them, stepping out onto the wooden patio. Chairs lined the porch and the water was still and gorgeous. Bella glanced towards the left and saw a jacuzzi sitting there. She practically giggled. This place was fantastic!

She made her way back into the cabin, closing the doors behind her, before she ventured into the bedroom, passing the cozy kitchen on her way. There was a stainless steel refrigerator sitting in the corner. She'd have to check it to see if it had been fully stocked when she had concluded her inspection of this little bungalow Jake had gotten for them.

The bedroom was a soft hue of white, almost appearing as a bridal suite to her, with the walls and the carpet matching in the same shade of pure white. It didn't have the same rustic look the cabin did, like this room was special and set apart all on its own. The white room, she dubbed it, and then snickered quietly at the weird name she had given it. She just didn't want to think of it as a bridal suite. That thought was too much for her to even try to process right now. The white room it was.

The only offsetting to it was the dark wooden furniture set. But everything else was white. The sheets and blankets, all turned down, the pillows, on the four poster king-size bed that had a white sheer covering over it. Bella approached it and took the soft material between her fingertips. She smiled and glanced around. She noticed another set of patio doors leading outside, this time right in front of the jacuzzi.

She saw the bathroom door mostly shut, slightly ajar with a tiny glow coming from within the crack. She pushed it open gently and what she saw made her gasp in surprise.

There were rose petals that led a trail from the door to the bathtub. A bathtub which was filled with light soapy water with more rose petals floating on top.

Candles adorned the room, small white tea lights that were lit, giving a soft ambiance. Champagne was chilling in a bucket on the ledge above it, with two crystal flutes standing next to it. In the far corner, near the toilet, was a large glass shower that both of them could easily fit into.

But Bella couldn't be bothered with continuing her exploration of the cabin. The setup that Jake no doubt had planned on surprising her with brought tears to her eyes. It was so beautiful and he was so amazing.

Through blurry eyes, she spotted a single stemmed rose sitting on the counter with a small card next to it. She picked up the card and held it gingerly between her fingers. Before she could open it and read its message, Jake's voice startled her.

"Bells?"

She quickly put the card back down and sniffled, wiping a single tear that had made its way onto her cheek. She lowered her hand just in time as Jake made his way through the door.

His bright smile faded when he saw her and then glanced around the room. Bella saw a brief flicker of pain in his eyes before he rushed over to her.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I told them not to do this. Why don't you, ah, go in the other room and I'll take care of it?"

He started to blow out the candles and stuck his hand into the tub, pulling out the stopper so the tub could drain.

Bella didn't understand. Here he had done this beautiful thing for her and now he seemed almost like he really hadn't meant to. Why?

She put her hand on his arm when he went to throw some petals in the small garbage, stilling it. "Jake?"

He turned his eyes up towards her sadly. "Yeah?"

"Why would you tell them not to?"

His eyes fell to the quickly retreating water. "I thought maybe...you wouldn't like it. I...wasn't sure." He glanced back up at her and gave her a tight smile. "Looks like I was right."

She stared at him. Why wouldn't she like it? And why did he think that she had just confirmed his suspicions? Where the hell had he gotten an idea like that? She didn't know what to make of this. Obviously, she had hurt his feelings somehow, that much she could tell.

He sighed and picked up her hand, kissing it. "Why don't you go check out the fridge, see if they stocked it up like they were supposed to? I can make you something. I know you hated that airplane food as much as I did." He gave her a smirk but she could see right through it. Something was definitely bothering him.

Instead of listening, she sat down on his lap, forcing him to look at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Talk to me."

He bit his lip and looked down. "Bells..."

"Jake, please talk to me. Did I do something wrong?"

His eyes flashed to hers in shock. "God, no. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, it's just, all of this," She gestured around them. "Is so beautiful and...romantic. I love it. But now, it seems like you didn't want me to see it."

He sighed again and placed his forehead up against hers. "Bells, it's not that. I just..." He took another deep breath. "I just didn't want to push you. I didn't want you to see this and think I was...assuming anything."

She smiled at him. "Why, is there a diamond ring hidden somewhere around here?" She teased.

His cheeks got darker and he looked away. "No."

She laughed and kissed his nose. "Then why would you think that I would take all of this as you pushing me?"

He dropped the rose petals into the little bit of bath water left and held her in his arms. "I wasn't sure. After last night and then earlier..."

Bella bit her lip and cast her eyes down. She didn't want to think about any of that, she just wanted to enjoy the time she had with him, even though she knew he had a point. Now everything was becoming clear. He saw her crying and thought it was a bad thing. How wrong he was.

"I just don't want to push you to do anything that you're not ready for. This trip...it's not just about sex. I mean, it never was." At Bella's arched eyebrow, he backtracked. "Okay, yeah, sex would be great but I asked you to come here with me because I love you and I want some time for us to just be together. But...if you want us to just focus on that, I'm fine with it. I love you and I want you but I'd rather you be comfortable with me here."

Her mouth dropped in shock. "Jacob, I am comfortable with you here. More than comfortable. I love being with you." Her eyes searched his intently. Did last night and today really do that much of a number on them? Is that where all this fear and uncertainty were coming from? She vowed once again to not let that ever come between them again, to make him happy. This was exactly the side of her Jake could never know, the damaged side. This was why she was so frightened at the prospect of her having a nightmare and him being there to witness it. She knew that if he ever found out just what she was keeping from him, he would never forgive her. He would turn around and leave her, for good. And she couldn't let that happen. As much as she loved Edward and still needed him, she loved Jake, too. And she could not lose him. Not for this.

Jake stared at her helplessly. "I know. I just..." He closed his eyes. "I just want you to be okay."

She cupped the sides of his face and softly kissed his forehead. She let her lips linger there and she smiled.

She pulled away, forcing him to open his eyes, and smirked mischievously. She got to her feet, taking his hand and led him out of the bathroom. She stopped around the foot of the bed and turned back to him, smiling warmly at his questioning gaze. She moved in closer. "I'm not here for sex with you, Jake."

She could see he was crestfallen but he put on a brave face and nodded. "Okay."

She gripped the bottom of his shirt and started to lift. He stopped her, a confused expression on his face. "I thought..."

She bit her lip, smiling more, and continued, peeling the shirt slowly off of him. "I said I'm not here for sex."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I know. So why-"

She silenced him with her fingertips on his lips. She then took his hand and guided it to the tie on the back of her dress.

Jake looked at her, asking silent permission although still wondering what was going on, and she nodded. He carefully pulled it out of the bow it had been in and soon brought his other hand to help him finish the job.

Bella leaned into him and threw her arms back around his neck. She needed him to know just how much she loved him, how much she wanted him. She brushed her lips against his ever so lightly before moving them to the corner of his mouth to place a kiss there. She stared up into his dark eyes, willing him to give her everything she wanted. "Make love to me," she whispered.

His eyes widened slightly but then he narrowed them, trying to see if she meant it, that it wouldn't be something they both would regret later. "Are you sure?"

She pressed a kiss to his chin and then the column of his throat. "Jake, I'm still the same person. I understand last night was...strange. And the airport before…." She involuntarily winced and was glad he couldn't see it. She moved up to his ear, whispering into it, "But, I'm still me. I'm still your Bells." She heard a small indistinct sound escape from him but she couldn't be sure of what it was. She grabbed his left hand that was sitting on her back and placed his palm against her right cheek. "Aren't I?"

The way he watched her made her want to fall to her knees and cry. She hadn't seen that much love and adoration since...well, since Edward. Before-_do not have that thought right now! Focus on him!_ She waited for him to say something, anything.

He smiled at her painfully and stroked her cheek. "You'll always be my Bells," he whispered tightly.

She smiled so wide it hurt.

He leaned in and kissed her gently, slowly moving her lips with his. His hands rubbed her sides and when his tongue entered her mouth, she moaned at the taste of him. She drew back and kissed across his bare chest. His fingers pulled her dress off of her slowly and he placed reverent open-mouthed kisses to her shoulder as the fabric fell to the floor. He encased her small body in his big strong arms and squeezed as he whispered to her, "I love you so much."

Bella could feel her tears returning, hearing the heart-filled words. She never wanted this moment to end. She truly wanted to be his. And only his.

She moved back, ignoring the wet drops making their way down her cheeks or the concern that etched his face as he watched them.

"Jacob," His eyes flashed to hers. "Kiss me."

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and licked his lips before taking hers in them. Bella opened up for him willingly, melting into him, giving herself over to him fully. His kiss was passionate yet gentle. She could feel just how much he was holding himself back.

She broke the kiss and started to undo his jeans as he kissed her cheek and then her ear. Once she won the battle with his zipper, she started to pull the material down his hips when he stopped her. She turned to look at him questioningly, wondering why he wouldn't allow her to undress him.

He didn't respond but instead lifted her hair and leaned in towards her neck. She could feel her breathing increase when she felt open-mouthed kisses on the skin right below her ear. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against her. Her eyes started to close as she tilted her head, giving him better access. "So are you," she whispered in response.

He pulled back and gently lifted her into his arms before walking them around the bed. He masterfully lifted the covering hanging over the bed and carefully laid her down before joining her inside, letting the covering fall back into place, effectively cocooning them in what was to be their sanctuary for the next two days.

Jake hooked his fingers into her underwear and slowly tugged them down her legs, her lifting her backside to help him. Once he dropped them near the end of the bed, he turned and gazed down at her bare body. She could see his eyes darken and a look of pure hunger and adoration on his face.

He took her right leg in his grasp and lifted it to his shoulder, kissing the skin reverently before leaning down, trailing kisses down her thigh until he reached her glistening apex. Jacob then licked his lips and went to take her in his mouth when her hand flashed out and placed itself under his chin, stopping him. "Don't."

He gazed up at her imploringly and she could see just how badly he wanted to taste her yet how worried her plea had made him. She sat up, pulling him with her, and kissed him sweetly, laying her hand on his cheek. "I want _you_, Jacob. Just you. I need _you_."

His eyes lit up in understanding and he nodded. He kissed her again, stroking her tongue lazily with his, as he lowered his jeans. He pushed them away as fast as he could, breaking away momentarily, and then eased himself down onto her, holding some of his weight off of her by his forearms. He stared into her eyes and caressed a strand of her hair between his fingers. She studied him for a minute, wondering just what he was thinking as he watched her so intently. And then he lowered his head down and took her lips in a sweet kiss. She then felt as he repositioned and slowly pushed himself inside her, making her gasp loudly into his mouth.

Once he was in fully, Jake broke the kiss and groaned loudly, closing his eyes and placing his forehead against hers. "Fuck me," he groaned again.

Bella carefully wrapped her legs around his waist, making sure to cling to him tightly, the movement forcing him in a bit deeper which made them both groan appreciatively. She then wound her arms around his back and held him to her securely.

His eyes slowly opened, taking in Bella's fingers rubbing soothing circles into the sides of his face as she reveled in the sensation of being filled by him once again. She would never ever get enough of this. Or of him.

They didn't move. Instead they stayed together, watching one another, tracing their fingertips on the other's skin to re-familiarize themselves with each other. In reality, it had only been about two days since they had last been together, and they had cheated quite a few times to bring each other to release. But, to them, it had felt like forever.

Jacob leaned down to kiss her, softly at first and then grew more passionate. He moved to pull back but Bella followed him until she fell back into the pillow, laughing. Jake laughed with her and then lowered himself again so she could reach him easier. Bella's fingers tangled themselves in his hair while her other hand gripped his back gently. He began a slow movement within her.

She moved to cup his face and bring him further down to meet her lips once again. After a few slow thrusts, he grabbed her left hand and intertwined their fingers, keeping both hands on the sheets next to them. He squeezed intermittently in between kisses and increased movements. Soon small moans and ragged breaths could be heard around the room.

Jake alternated between kissing her and lifting up to stare into her eyes as he moved. Bella's free hand had stationed itself on his left side, tightening and loosening its grip in time to each thrust.

This was definitely different to any other time they had slept together, including that one time he had made love to her before the shore trip last weekend. That had been child's play compared to what was happening between them now. _This_ was making love. There was no rush, no mistaken assumptions, no fear or insecurity. They simply just were; Jake and his Bells.

The emotions coursing through her were overwhelming her body and her heart. Her mind attempted to start the automatic guilt trip it would when she was with Jake, trying to remind her of reality and how wrong she was, that this was, but she shut it off and focused on the man above her completely. She refused to let anything on the outside taint this experience, this feeling of fulfillment she and Jake were having. And that enabled her to free her heart from the last chain binding it and give herself fully over to Jacob. Even if it was only for a few days, she was wholly his.

"I love you," she whispered.

His eyes bore further into hers and he slowed them down to nearly a stop. His free hand removed itself from the headboard above and came to rest in her hair, stroking it between his fingertips. "I love you, honey," he confessed in between pants. He moved his hand down to hers that was holding onto his side, placing it on his chest where his heart beat beneath her palm. "It's yours. You know that," he murmured.

Bella smiled at him in adoration and nodded. Jacob Black may not be a connoisseur of words and he certainly didn't write any love poems for her, but this was him, pure and simple, honest and to the point. When he felt something, he said it without apology, unafraid to wear his heart on his sleeve. That was just one of the many things she loved about him.

She freed both of her hands and brought them to his cheeks, pulling him down to her quickly, consuming and devouring him as best she could. He seemed to have the same idea as he attempted to take her in just as much.

Jake brought them both to the edge quickly but before Bella could allow herself to fall back over that cliff, he pulled her up into his lap. He placed kisses to her cheeks and lips to help calm her down with him.

Once the fog in Bella's head cleared slightly, she glanced at Jake to find him smiling warmly at her.

Normally, she would have pouted at him for cheating her out of the release she had been waiting to experience since the plane. She might have even teased him and tried to _convince_ him to continue. But, instead, this time, she leaned forward and laid her forehead against his.

They both didn't say a word, only tried to get their labored breathing under control.

Her fingers traced Jake's features and his warm breaths danced along her lips. She leaned in to kiss him and his eyes began to close as he went to meet her halfway. At the last second, Bella dodged him and brought her lips to his forehead instead.

Jake grunted in disapproval. "Such a tease," he muttered.

Bella smiled against his skin and kissed his hairline one more time. "You tease, I tease," she chuckled.

"I wasn't tea—"

She had dropped her lips to his left shoulder and kissed his skin softly, the gesture a shy but tender one. "Te amo," she murmured while doing so. "Je t'aime," she whispered when she did it again. Jake turned to look at her, almost in surprise, and she placed one more kiss there before lifting to kiss him like he had been waiting for. Did he not understood how much he meant to her? She desperately needed to show him.

Jake reveled in her mouth and within seconds, Bella was once again on her back, with Jake following. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling the smooth muscle underneath the skin. Her right hand came up to rest on the spot where it had been before, right over his heart.

The action seemed to excite him and he held her to him with one hand and the other grasping the headboard in the previous area he had grabbed it before. He started to thrust harder, making Bella gasp and grip onto his sides to hold on. She heard him whisper, "Kwopkalawo'li," as he kissed her forehead tenderly. She had no idea what language it was but she assumed it must have been Quileute. She wondered if it meant the same as what she had said moments earlier. She didn't have too much time to think on it though; Jacob was getting riled up and she became incapable of any thoughts, words or actions as he started to lose himself in her. He moved harder and faster, encouraged by the sounds Bella was making into his mouth. He made sure to always keep them connected no matter how rough he got.

When she broke the kiss to get some air, Jake drove into her even more forcefully. He pulled her body up to meet every thrust, making Bella cry out and him grunt. He repeated the action several times. As he worked, Bella made sure to cup his face and keep his eyes on her.

Neither broke the connection and due to the intensity of Jake's movements, within minutes his body was trembling above hers.

Bella could see he was struggling, trying to hold back for her sake. She lifted up to kiss him quickly. "I love you, Jacob Black. I really love you," she breathed into his mouth. Her words had the desired effect and his strokes hit their maximum speed. He grabbed for her hand blindly, intertwined their fingers and pushed their joined hands over her head.

"I love you," he panted harshly near her lips. "God, Bells, I love you so fucking much." He grunted with the effort he was exerting. Bella slipped a hand between them to help her release along to hopefully meet his. She had a feeling she wasn't quite going to get there just yet. She was too fascinated with what she was seeing as she watched Jake work himself up to the edge. She had seen it before but as with everything else of this experience, it felt different. This was more important than climbing up to her own cliff to jump off of.

She was rewarded amply for her patience and selflessness. Jake's body was shaking and his hip movements became more erratic. He pushed deeper into her and held himself there, his body tightening, the tendons standing out in his neck, his hand gripping hers roughly while emitting a heavy groan that Bella felt deep in her own body. His head arched back slightly and his eyes drifted shut.

Bella's breathing picked up even higher, watching Jacob take such sweet pleasure in his release. She could still feel him pulsing within her as he gave a few gentle shallow thrusts until he came to a complete stop. Seeing him react so strongly, knowing this was only the first of many times they would experience this for the next few days with no obligations, no time limits, no concerns for getting caught, along with her hand's ministrations, helped Bella to reach her own finish line.

"Jake," she gasped loudly. His eyes focused on her as he barely held himself up. He leaned down to cover her mouth with his, swallowing her moans and gasps. Her own body tightened and she clung to him, trembling herself.

When the waves had washed over her and receded, she finally let go and relaxed back into the bed bonelessly. He followed, doing his best to keep most of his weight off of her. She felt the puffs of air coming from him in her ear. "S-Sorry, Bells. I couldn't…I promise…..next time…."

She turned and kissed his temple and then his cheek. "Shhh. That was—quite possibly—the best start to any vacation I've ever—had," she panted. "I don't remember-seeing that-anywhere in the brochure. Maybe we should-consider looking-into a timeshare-up here."

He laughed and shook his head, lifting up slightly to grin down at her. "And I thought I was the one who supposibly had no blood going to my brain after sex."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him deeply. He rubbed his nose tenderly along hers. "It was definitely worth the wait," he whispered.

Bella couldn't have agreed more.

….

Bella laid there, stroking Jacob's sweaty hair softly. His head rested against her chest, not moving, and eyes closed. She stared up at the top of the bed, lost in thought and marveling at everything as she continued with her ministrations repeatedly, almost absent-mindedly.

She hadn't felt like this in forever it seemed like. Of all the times she had been with Edward, the time she'd been married to him, she had come close to this feeling but never quite reaching it. Now, she had reached it and it had been with Jacob.

Bella loved him; there was no doubt in her mind and heart about that. And she knew he loved her as well. He had shown that to her over and over again ever since they had arrived here.

She thought back on the last year and a half. For so long, she'd been a zombie walking around, only allowing surface feelings to touch her, but never anything deeper. She had mastered a daily routine and had refused to deviate from it. Change was dangerous; change meant facing the unknown. Bella wasn't equipped or quite prepared to deal with that just yet.

No one seemed to breach the walls that were securely in place. Not Alice, not Emmett and certainly not Edward.

But then Jacob Black came along, just appeared there one night and somehow he made it through where the others couldn't. He was in her heart; that was definite, but he also had managed to make her forget. She winced at the thought. Not completely forget because who could ever forget _that_? Only the cruelest person on the planet, one who didn't deserve the light and love Jacob had brought to her life. However, Jacob didn't judge her, didn't expect anything from her, freely let her set the pace they went and what she felt most comfortable at.

How had that happened?

She tenderly kissed the top of his head, staring down at him lovingly. "I love you," she whispered into his hair.

He squeezed her in his arms, letting her know he had heard her in his sleepy state. "Love you, too, Bells," he mumbled. Bella smiled and squeezed him back, holding him as tight against her as she dared without cutting off both of their air.

For the first time in a year and a half, Bella felt alive. And Jake had been the one to give her that feeling.


	21. Next Chapter Excerpt

**A/N: This is just an excerpt/teaser for the upcoming chapter that will be posted soon once it's finished. Let me know what you think. =)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

_**Upcoming Chapter Excerpt/Teaser:**_

Bella let a lazy smile spread across her face, keeping her eyes closed, her head resting against Jake's right shoulder. She was content, her body fully relaxed. Now this was vacation, pure bliss.

Jake placed a kiss to the left side of her wet head and left his lips to linger there. "Not too hot?"

She shook her head and opened her eyes to look up at him, smiling happily. "No, it's perfect." Jake grinned and leaned down to kiss her. His right hand stroked her midsection gently underneath the semi-soapy water. Bella soon attempted to break away for some air but he followed her, not allowing her to get away, once again covering her lips with his. Bella couldn't help but giggle into his mouth, pushing him away slightly.

Jake chuckled and trailed kisses to her left ear, making sure to move in a way to ensure tickling sensations. Bella laughed and tried to tuck her face down into her shoulder, forcing him to duck down further to nip her ear playfully. "Jacob," she squealed.

He laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her, keeping her more securely against him. "I like this," Jake sighed contentedly. "Being here with you, holding you like this, just the two of us. It feels almost….."

When he didn't finish, Bella turned towards him and arched her brows questioningly. "Almost what?"

He shot her a lopsided smile. "Perfect." Bella smiled and lifted her left hand up, cradled it against his left cheek and pulled him down to meet her. She kissed him tenderly and he pecked her lips before sitting back. "So you like it here then?"

Bella smiled and laid her forehead against his neck. "I love it here," she sighed happily. "It's perfect, like you said. And so beautiful." She sat quietly, just enjoying this moment before a question popped out of her mouth, "What made you think of it?"

Jake shrugged and swirled his finger around her navel in lazy circles. "I wanted to find something around here to take you to and I found this. Just seemed like the right place for us, you know? It lets us….get away for a while."

Bella closed her eyes and melted into him. "Um-hmm. You definitely get a gold star for vacation planning." Jake laughed, remembering his own words from the previous night, and kissed her forehead.

After a few minutes, Jake laid his cheek against her wet hair. "Bells, can I ask you something?"

Bella's eyes snapped open. Oh no, he wasn't going to ask her about what she thought he was going to, was he? She fervently hoped he wasn't. Her body tensed in preparation just in case.

"Why is your shop named 'Belle's Books'?"

Bella heaved a quiet sigh of relief and chuckled. He chuckled, too, and shrugged, resuming the stroking of her stomach. "I just always wondered if they made a mistake on the sign or something."

She gave him a mock glare before resting against him again. "A _spelling_ mistake? With _me_ there? You are kidding right? Do you really think I'd let that one go?" She heard him chuckle again and smiled. "Good point," he whispered. "So, why the name then?"

Bella shrugged herself. "I don't know. You'd probably think it was ridiculous. Sometimes I do."

Jake pulled back to look down at her seriously, encouraging her, "Try me." She scrunched up her nose, not wanting to say it, and shook her head. "Come on," he playfully urged. He then placed his lips near her ear. "You can tell me," he breathed. His warm breath made her shiver slightly, making his smile melt into a smirk. _Of course._

"Okay," she relented, rolling her eyes. "But don't you dare laugh." She pointed her finger at him in emphasis. His smirk just grew bigger. "Okay, so….you remember that Disney movie from a while back….Beauty and the Beast?"

Jake snickered. "Oh man, this is gonna be good."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him and gently elbowed him. "I said not to laugh."

He grinned before kissing her nose gently. "Okay, baby, sorry. I'm listening. Continue."

She could still see the amusement sparkling in his dark eyes and she pointed a finger in warning. He simulated zipping his mouth shut and throwing it away before turning back to her expectantly. Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes again followed by a small smile.

"Okay, so there's this one scene in the movie where the Beast shows Belle his library, hoping to impress her, right?"

Her eyes lifted to his and he shrugged again. "I vaguely remember the twins having some princess flicks. There might have been something about a beast but I didn't really pay attention."

Bella's smile expanded and she kissed his cheek in adoration. "Typical guy."

He snorted. "Continue."

"So, she sees that there's row upon row of books, almost all the way to the ceiling and she's just in awe, looking around." Jake nodded. "Well….okay, you're gonna laugh but I guess it is kind of weird but anyway, I kind of always wanted a library like that. Huge, organized, hundreds of my favorite books all over the room. There'd be a few seats so you could get comfortable and read, a ladder if you needed to get to a top shelf, a desk if you needed to do research or felt like writing." Bella was staring off into space as she described it. "I would put in a ton of leather bound books with golden embossed pages, however many I could find." She but her lip, smiling. "But I'd also have paperbacks in some small section to make for easier reading; I love my paperbacks. Sometimes the hardcovers can be too aggravating and uncomfortable to read. Oh, and if I had the money, I would get as many first editions of the classics as I could. And on the walls, if there was enough room, I would have pictures of literary London. That's always been my dream, you know? To travel to London someday and see where all of my favorite writers lived and where they wrote my favorite books." She sighed dreamily. "I hope I get to do that someday, that would definitely be some of the best few days of my life." She laughed. "Oh, and I would also have a stereo system somewhere in there to play classical music whenever I felt like it. Sometimes, it makes for good reading music. Sometimes I just like the quiet but I'd want the option, you know? Almost like they do in Barnes and Noble but it would only be my absolute favorites, some light classical and nothing from the baroque period." She laughed again. "It would be like my own little sanctuary, my own little world that's just for me." She finished with a small smile directed towards him that quickly melted into horror when she saw how intently he was staring at her. Bella knew then she had gotten carried away, describing everything. She blushed and bit her lip nervously, resting her head back against his shoulder, clearing her throat quietly. "Um, yeah, so that's where the idea came from. I knew I'd never really have a library like that, it was just a pipe dream and the shop would be the closest thing to it I'd ever have so, I just named it Belle's Books. Almost like a play on words. I thought it was a good name," she finished timidly.

When he didn't say anything or move, Bella's cheeks flamed redder and she bit her lip harder. "Sorry," she said quietly. "I got kind of carried away there for a minute."

She expected him to laugh at her, tease her or just tell her it was fine. But when he responded, it was not anything she had been expecting. "I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you." She blushed again and meekly glanced up at him. He smiled softly at her and leaned in, gently rubbing his nose along hers. "While this certainly hasn't been a stellar year," Bella winced slightly, knowing he was referring to everything that had happened with Ness. "It's also been one of the best." Bella's eyes focused on his to see his gentle smile directed at her. "I met you," he finished in a husky whisper before pressing his lips to hers.

She dropped her forehead to his and stared into his eyes, smiling tenderly at him. "I wouldn't say this year has been the best for me," She saw Jake's face fall and she cupped his cheek, stroking his skin with her wet fingers. "But, this is the happiest I've been…..in a long time. " She kissed his nose and smiled wider. "I never thought I'd be happy ever again." She saw his eyebrows furrow in confusion. "But then…..you came along." His eyes softened as did his features. "And somehow….I'm happy again."

He kissed her and she turned in his arms so she could face him to kiss him deeper. He helped her to straddle him. She moaned into Jake's mouth when she felt him up against her. When they broke apart, Jake took her bottom lip in his teeth and tugged it as he moved away before releasing it. "I know I don't deserve you," he whispered. "But, I'd sure like to try."


End file.
